Fingertips
by Jess Kyu Criss
Summary: Es la historia de dos mundos destinados a colisionar en medio de un lugar lejano e impensable. Victor y Yuri, sin saberlo son lo que el otro ha estado esperando toda la vida. Los dos quieren hacer historia. Los dos quieren cambiar su historia dentro y fuera del hielo y cuando Victor vea bailar a Yuri en medio de aquel salón, un nuevo capitulo empezará a escribirse para los dos...
1. History maker

**Fingertips.**

* * *

" _ **Recuerdo aquel momento, tú y yo fuimos una última dicha de verano. Fue uno de esos instantes que pasan y se deslizan pero que tú sentirás siempre en ti, desde tu corazón hasta la punta de tus dedos…"***_

 _ **Fingertips, OneRepublic.**_

* * *

 **1\. History maker**

El joven del cabello oscuro portaba unos lentes que ocultaban el brillo de sus ojos marrones mientras miraba por la ventana. La nieve caía sobre los retoños de los cerezos que ya habían empezado a brotar y aunque aquella era una vista insólita para un día de abril el clima helado era de verdad: estaba nevando en primavera.

El muchacho soltó un suspiro lleno de desgana sabiendo que eso solo significaba trabajo extra y se quedó contemplando la fría y gris mañana que le había dado la bienvenida al mundo. Suspiró, no pudo evitarlo. Suspiró pensando en lo mucho que su vida había cambiado en esos últimos años.

Desde que era pequeño, él solo había tenido un solo sueño en la vida: hacer historia.

Aunque no sabía cómo lograrlo, su corazón le decía que estaba destinado a hacer que los ojos de todas las personas del mundo voltearan a mirarlo, podía sentirlo en su corazón. Y para un niño nacido en uno de los rincones más olvidados de Japón, aquello, más que un sueño, resultaba la más grande de todas las locuras.

Su nombre era Yuri Katsuki, y una mañana de invierno, debajo del castillo ninja de Hasetsu, ese sueño mil veces pensado, empezó a dibujarse en la blanca superficie de la pista de hielo donde una pequeña niña danzaba sobre afiladas cuchillas una canción que Yuri no escuchaba y que sin embargo, podía sentir en los delicados movimientos de aquella pequeña que parecía estar lejos, muy lejos de las calles de aquel pequeño pueblo.

La música al compás de la cual se movía el cuerpo de la pequeña parecía nacer de dentro de ella, era algo que parecía venir desde el alma misma y que después, se trasladaba a todos los que estaban mirándola entrando por los ojos, calando hondo en el corazón, haciéndose presente incluso en cada una de las puntas de sus dedos y al ver la sonrisa tranquila que ella lucía, Yuri quiso estar en aquel lugar también.

Fue así como el pequeño Yuri conoció a Yuko, su primera amiga, la persona que le hizo descubrir el patinaje y quien siempre lo había animado a perseguir su sueño sin decirle que todo era una locura. Fue así como aquel primer día, ella le sonrió con ternura al ponerle los que serían los primeros patines de su vida. Fue así como Yuri sintió la magia fluyendo a través de él, desde la afilada cuchilla que dibujaba mil historias sobre la pista, subiendo por sus piernas que al principio temblaban de miedo, de emoción y de frío pero que después se afianzaron al hielo como si hubieran nacido precisamente para eso.

Porque era así ¿verdad? Yuri Katsuki había nacido para vivir en el hielo, para soñar en él, para encontrarse ahí cada tarde con su sueño.

Bien era cierto que el pequeño Yuri entrenaba a diario, primero como un mero pasatiempo y después, cuando los ojos de un entrenador caza talentos se posaron en él, el patinaje pasó a ser parte de su vida diaria. Cada día se levantaba temprano para terminar con sus deberes en el hotel de aguas termales del que su familia era dueña, iba corriendo a la escuela primaria y después de comer una de las raciones extra grandes del famoso Katsudon de su madre, Yuri corría al Ice Castle de Hasetsu para encontrarse con su primer entrenador, el que lo llevó a su primer campeonato nacional junior, el que después lo presentaría con Celestino Cialdini, su último entrenador, el entrenador al que él había dejado ir cuando las cosas en casa empezaron a ponerse difíciles.

Y es que, todo mundo te dice que te atrevas a soñar en grande, que no hay límites para alcanzar ninguna de tus ambiciones si luchas con todas tus fuerzas, que querer es poder, que la vida siempre recompensa a los que luchan y se atreven y aunque aquello había resultado cierto para Yuri, hubo un día en el que sencillamente la vida se puso demasiado horrible como para seguir siendo optimista. Llegó un día en el que sus sueños en la pista se diluyeron y le dieron paso a una realidad para la que nadie lo había preparado.

Bien era cierto que Hasetsu no era el lugar indicado para los turistas, las playas de aquel pequeño pueblo no tenían el mismo atractivo que las luces y el aura cosmopolita de Tokio, por ejemplo. Así que, de buenas a primeras, la crisis financiera y la imposibilidad de sostener un sitio destinado a la diversión de turistas que jamás parecían llegar a la ciudad acabó con el patrimonio de la familia Katsuki, quienes debieron ceder los derechos de Yutopia, el lugar de aguas termales que habían dirigido toda la vida, a una institución financiera que, a pesar de arrebatarles lo que significaba el patrimonio de generaciones y generaciones anteriores a ellos, dejó que se quedaran al frente del lugar bajo las ordenes de un nuevo dueño que tenía los recursos, pero no el tiempo para manejar un lugar así.

Fue por ello que los Katsuki pudieron quedarse en el mismo lugar en el que habían crecido. Yuri y Mari, su hermana, seguían trabajando en aquel lugar pero debido a las exigencias del nuevo dueño, las tranquilas y hogareñas aguas termales se convirtieron en un centro de diversión desmedida al que los más jóvenes provenientes de otras ciudades solían ir a emborracharse y a perder la cabeza sabiendo que nadie les pondría trabas. Yutopia era ahora el lugar indicado para perder la conciencia y todas las inhibiciones sabiendo que nadie lo recordaría ni lo reclamaría al día siguiente. Yutopia, antes un lugar de descanso y relajación, era ahora un rincón que escondía la promesa de placer sin límites.

Las antiguas salas de banquetes se habían convertido en un centro desnudista en toda regla, cosa que Toshiya Katsuki, el padre de Yuri, se había negado a tomar bajo su cargo, así que Mari tomó las riendas del asunto sin darle tanta importancia. Ella sabía que con el nuevo dueño uno no podía andarse con remilgos: él era quien tenía el dinero lo que equivalía a decir que aquel hombre que no había estado en Hasetsu más de dos veces en los últimos años, tenía la razón. Después de todo, Mari se había encargado de hacer que aquel centro nocturno fuera solamente un show del tipo _"ver pero no tocar",_ y aunque aquello acallaba su conciencia por las noches, no podía evitar sentirse triste por el modo en el que las cosas se habían desmoronado para sus padres y sobre todo, para su hermano pequeño.

Con casi 18 años, Yuri había tenido que renunciar al entrenamiento y a las competencias profesionales. El año anterior a la quiebra de las aguas termales, Yuri había sido el patinador estrella de Japón, se había logrado colar al Grand Prix Final quedando alejado del podio por solo un lugar, solo detrás de leyendas del patinaje como Christophe Giacometti, Georgie Popovicth y el mismísimo Victor Nikiforov quien había sido el ídolo de Yuri desde que éste había descubierto su amor por el patinaje. Y aunque todo mundo le había augurado un futuro prometedor a aquel silencioso pero talentoso japonés que se había hecho camino en un deporte difícil y exigente como el patinaje artistico, aquel cuarto lugar había sido la cumbre más alta que Yuri había podido alcanzar.

Porque después el dinero empezó a escasear, así como el personal que ayudaba en Yutopia mientras él recorría el mundo al lado de Celestino. Sus padres y su hermana trataban de hacerle pensar que todo estaba bien, pero él sabía que no era así. La voz de su madre se quebraba cada vez que hablaban por teléfono y Mari cambiaba el tema de conversación cada vez que Yuri preguntaba por qué su padre no estaba en Hasetsu. Algo andaba mal y cuando, después de decidir saltarse el banquete posterior al Grand Prix Final para volver cuanto antes a casa, el chico finalmente pudo contemplar lo que su familia había tratado de ocultarle, Yuri se dio cuenta de que las cosas no estaban mal: aquello era decir poco, todo era un desastre.

Su madre y hermana lucían más delgadas que de costumbre, su padre, siempre sonriente y parlanchín solía encerrarse en su austera oficina al final del recibidor de las aguas termales negándose a explicarle a Yuri una tragedia que era imposible de ocultar. Y aunque todo mundo le había dicho que no había nada de lo cual preocuparse, aunque todos le dijeron que debía seguir patinando, Yuri decidió hacer una pausa en una carrera y en un sueño que todos los medios japoneses e internacionales, dijeron se terminaba sin haber siquiera comenzado.

Y aunque renunciar al único sueño por el que había luchado su vida entera era doloroso, Yuri sabía que no podía continuar con su vida sabiendo que su familia estaba pasándola tan mal. Así que sin importar los clamores del mundo quienes lo habían llamado desde mediocre hasta cobarde y estúpido por haberse retirado en lo que era la edad idónea para competir de cualquier patinador, Yuri se quedó en Hasetsu, tomando en línea un curso como entrenador infantil de patinaje que le ayudó a no alejarse del todo de su amada pista de hielo. Él sabía que aquello era lo único que podía tener, que quizá la historia que él tenía que escribir era un poco menos impresionante de lo que había pensado siendo niño.

Al menos había sentido lo que era competir al lado de los mejores del mundo.

Al menos había patinado en el mismo hielo que Victor Nikiforov como se había prometido una y otra vez desde la primera vez que lo viera patinar y al pensar en ello, el corazón de Yuri se contrajo en un latido doloroso al recordar que durante el Grand Prix Final, ni siquiera había podido hablar con él porque los nervios eran demasiados y estar ahí, al lado de aquel hombre joven y endemoniadamente apuesto, estar cerca de aquel hombre de ojos azules y fino cabello gris había sido demasiado. Yuri había colocado a Victor en un pedestal inalcanzable, Victor era como la estrella más brillante de un firmamento lejano al que él jamás tendría acceso. Y a veces, aunque uno pueda sentir que las estrellas están al alcance de nuestras manos la realidad se impone y recordamos que algunos astros no son nuestros por más que nuestros ojos se llenen de su luz.

 _Victor…_ Susurró Yuri sin darse cuenta y en ese justo instante recordó que seguramente el patinador ruso estaría ya en Japón. La final del campeonato mundial sería en menos de una semana y después de ello, Victor había anunciado que llevaría a cabo una concentración especial para novicios y patinadores junior en algún centro de patinaje de aquel país. La ciudad que el astro Ruso del patinaje había elegido era todo un misterio aún pero una incomprensible sensación de anhelo aquejaba el pecho de Yuri al pensar que él y Victor estarían, una vez más en el mismo país. Sí, aquel era un pensamiento patético pero al abandonar su sueño, la estrella lejana que era Victor se había alejado más, simplemente más.

Yuri suspiró una vez más y alejándose de la ventana, se preparó para lo que sería un día largo de trabajo, pero quizá aquella noche podría dormir temprano si no había clientes a los cuales atender en el salón especial en el que solía trabajar a pesar de que al inicio de todo su familia se había negado rotundamente a que el hijo menor fuera parte de aquello.

Pero para Yuri solo era un trabajo más. Simplemente un trabajo más. Bailar en la pista, bailar sobre las mesas o alrededor del tubo que el nuevo dueño del lugar había puesto ahí, era lo mismo. La maestra Minako, su profesora de ballet le había enseñado además a bailar casi cualquier ritmo desde pequeño y el cuerpo flexible de Yuri podía adaptarse a las nuevas exigencias de aquel trabajo que había empezado simplemente como resultado de una borrachera épica. Yuri jamás había podido controlarse debidamente después de haber bebido y aquella noche de vasos ininterrumpidos de sake no había sido la excepción y al estar completamente ebrio había empezado a bailar como el mejor bailarín exótico de todo el país y aquello a las clientas – y uno que otro cliente- les había encantado.

Y aunque la naturaleza más bien tímida de Yuri, aunada a aquellos problemas con la ansiedad que siempre le habían hecho fallar los saltos en sus rutinas de patinador, hacían que fuera necesario beber un poco antes de salir al salón y presentar su rutina nudista, algo que todos sabían él hacía pero que las personas que lo estimaban de verdad se encargaban de callar, no porque se avergonzaran de él sino porque no era necesario hablar de algo que no hacía feliz a Yuri ni a nadie.

De cualquier modo, al día siguiente Yuri no solía recordar nada, los rostros y las voces se confundían dentro de su cabeza. Los turistas eran siempre los mismos, no importaba quien lo viera, nadie lo conocía. Nadie sabía que aquel intrépido bailarín que solía seducirlos a todos había sido una vez un prodigio del patinaje artístico sobre hielo. Y a nadie le importaba. Además, aquel show dejaba buenas ganancias, más de las que todos pudieran imaginarse. En una noche de presentación Yuri podía ganar todo el dinero que ganaba en un mes como profesor de patinaje para niños.

Y la familia Katsuki necesitaba aquellos ingresos, los necesitaba como fuera. Y si Yuri tenía que seguir bailando diez años más para poder volver a recuperar Yutopia y devolvérsela a su padre así lo haría, nadie podría detenerlo, esa era la historia que Yuri quería escribir ahora.

-Buenos días, Yuri- dijo una cansada voz femenina una vez que el joven llegó a la cocina.

-Buenos días, Mari- dijo él tomando la taza de té que su hermana le tendió- ¿Quieres que me encargue de la nieve antes de ir al Ice Castle? Yuko acaba de enviarme un mensaje y al parecer no tendremos más alumnos que Axel, Lutz y Loop hoy, todos los demás padres han cancelado a causa del clima.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo…- dijo Mari un poco distraída, cosa que no pasó inadvertida para Yuri.

-¿Pasa algo?- dijo el joven del cabello oscuro mirando fijamente a su hermana.

Mari demoró un poco su respuesta. Ella no sabía por qué aquello le resultaba un tanto penoso de decir.

-Un par de extranjeros acaban de hacer una reservación para dentro de una semana, el hombre con el que hablé me dijo que son solo él y su mejor amigo. Han pagado la reservación completa del salón sin embargo, así como la cuota de todo el lugar. Quieren el hotel para ellos dos solos- dijo Mari con una sonrisa tensa-. Al parecer planean quedarse aquí una temporada, pero han pedido una cena especial de bienvenida con un show de… bueno…

-¿Yo?- dijo Yuri quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la idea de bailar ante solo… hombres.

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres…- dijo Mari sabiendo que de cualquier modo no tenían opción, él era el único bailarín masculino del lugar.

-No te preocupes- dijo el joven suspirando con algo de cansancio, olvidándose de la promesa de dormir temprano que la nieve le había hecho. Después de aquella noticia, era casi seguro que la ansiedad que la próxima visita de aquellos huéspedes extranjeros le causaría no lo dejaría dormir.

-Lo siento, Yuri…- dijo Mari sin poder evitar sentir la misma impotencia que había sentido aquellos cinco años, para ella era injusto que un talento como el de su hermano se desperdiciara entre las paredes de aquel maldito salón. A Mari le dolía verlo bailando entre un montón de borrachos en vez de verlo deslizándose por la pista, creando música, creando historias que todo el mundo era capaz de sentir.

-No hay nada que sentir, hermana- dijo Yuri bebiendo un sorbo de café-. Si ese par de extranjeros son tan ricos como pagar todo el salón y las habitaciones para ellos solos, quizá puedan aportar a nuestros ahorros y la misión "Rescate de Yutopia".

Mari sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Era increíble la fuerza que su hermano pequeño tenia a pesar de todo. Aunque a veces la presión era mucha y Yuri terminaba destrozado, intentando controlar la ansiedad y la depresión que solían venir a atacarlo sin previo aviso, después de la tormenta y de la oscuridad siempre regresaba aquel muchacho tranquilo y sonriente que salía a patinar cada mañana diciendo que se había cansado de estar deprimido. Esa era una fuerza que Mari admiraba y que siempre admiraría en su pequeño hermano de 23 años.

Los dos Katsuki se quedaron callados, cada uno de ellos perdido en sus pensamientos, deseando que algo cambiara y aun así, sabiendo que quizá no cambiaría, que no todo era sencillo, que a veces por más que uno deseara que el mundo cambiara en un solo instante, éste no lo haría por el solo deseo de sus corazones.

Y es que ninguno de los dos sabía que sus vidas estaban a punto de cambiar por completo.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que a veces la vida era como un libro, un libro en el que después de vivir varios capítulos malos, también tenía algunos capítulos buenos por descubrir.

Y para Yuri había llegado el momento de cambiar de página y empezar a descubrir que algunos sueños que parecen perdidos, simplemente se tomaron una pausa necesaria para poder regresar con toda su calidez en un solo instante.

Pero Yuri Katsuki no sabía que dentro de una semana, bajo el amparo de otra fría noche de abril los ojos de la persona que se había convertido en su mundo en los últimos años, los ojos de ese ídolo lejano y casi irreal, volverían a posarse en él y solo en él.

* * *

-Venga Vitya, alegra esa cara- dijo Christophe al ver el gesto serio de su mejor amigo.

Los dos hombres acababan de bajar del avión que los había llevado de la capital de Japón a aquel modesto aeropuerto que era solamente la antesala de un viaje un poco largo para el gusto de Victor Nikiforov.

-¿Estás seguro de que no hay otro modo de llegar a Hasetsu más que en tren?- preguntó Victor con gesto cansado.

Ganar el quinto campeonato mundial de su carrera había sido agotador, sus músculos todavía protestaban por el intenso esfuerzo al que los había sometido aquella temporada, y no sólo eso: Victor estaba cansado después de 20 años consecutivos de vivir, respirar y existir para el patinaje artístico, por eso no podía sonreír con la energía que lo caracterizaba. Sí, era un hecho que él había cambiado la historia, de que la había escrito y vuelvo a escribir a su antojo, que por muchos años no se volvería a hablar de alguien más que no fuera él, el héroe de Rusia, Victor Nikiforov, el príncipe del hielo. Lo que no sabían sus admiradores, o más bien lo que les encantaba pensar a todos era que él no era humano y que por tanto, no tenía derecho a sentirse cansado.

Y Victor no solo estaba cansado, estaba realmente agotado física y emocionalmente.

-Dijiste que querías quedarte en el lugar más alejado de Japón antes de volver a Sapporo para la concentración de verano de Junio- dijo Christophe con calma-. Bueno, pues allá vamos, al rincón más lejano de Japón…

-Te tomas todo muy en serio, Chris- dijo Victor con una sonrisa cansada pero llena de agradecimiento- ¿Estás seguro de que no vas a morir de aburrimiento? Debiste quedarte en Tokio, es más tu estilo.

-¿Y dejarte aquí solo pensando en retirarte?- dijo Chris haciendo que la sonrisa de los labios de Victor desapareciera tan rápido como había llegado-. Ok, ok, nada de hablar del futuro aún, sé que decidirás todo después…

-Sí, después…- dijo Victor apartando los ojos de su amigo de cabellos rubios y castaños, y aquella sonrisa sexy que solía derretir el hielo en cada presentación.

Después…

La verdad era que Victor no tenía la más remota idea de lo que vendría después. Sí, era cierto que había preparado las rutinas de la próxima temporada, era cierto que la gente esperaba que él siguiera siendo aquel hacedor de historias extraordinarias que era pero él… él no estaba seguro de lo que quería hacer en realidad. Solo sabía que estaba cansado y que toda la inspiración que antaño lo había llenado se había escapado de él de algún modo en algún momento del camino.

Victor necesitaba reencontrarse con eso, reencontrase una vez más con aquello que había hecho que se enamorara del hielo y de su música blanca desde que era niño. Victor necesitaba recordar aquel amor, reencontrarse con él, volver a sentirlo, volver a sentir que estaba haciendo lo que él amaba y no solo lo que los demás querían que hiciera. Victor Nikiforov, el príncipe de hielo necesitaba encontrar de nuevo aquella chispa que había hecho que sintiera que una pista de hielo era el único lugar donde su corazón podía sentirse vivo.

-Tenemos que recoger a Maccachin antes de tomar el tren- dijo Chris sacando a Victor de sus pensamientos-. Llegaremos a Hasetsu en unas horas, podrás relajarte en las aguas termales un rato y en la noche, fiesta a cargo de tu mejor amigo ¿Qué opinas?

-A Maccachin van a gustarle las aguas termales- dijo Victor obviando el tema de la fiesta que, conociendo a Chris, de seguro sería alocada y salvaje-. Voy a tomarte mil fotos, lo prometo…

Chris sonrió sabiendo que Victor necesitaba un descanso largo antes de volver a pensar en el futuro. Él sabía que su mejor amigo tenía muchas cosas que pensar antes de volver a entrenar para la próxima temporada y el fantasma del retiro de Victor seguía ahí, persiguiéndolos.

Eso era una idea que a Christophe no le agradaba demasiado ya que si Victor se iba, él pasaría a ser parte de los veteranos de la próxima temporada a pesar de no tener sino 25 años. Pero aquella era la maldición que pesaba sobre todos los patinadores del mundo: todos eran estrellas efímeras, brillantes sí, sumamente hermosas, pero destinadas a despedirse del hielo muy pronto.

Los dos hombres se encaminaron a recoger al fiel y enorme poodle que era la mascota de Victor antes de tomar el tren que los llevaría a aquel rincón de Japón donde la vida los sorprendería de un modo totalmente inesperado.

Porque Victor Nikiforov no sabía que toda la inspiración que estaba buscando se encontraba en aquel lugar desconocido al que Christophe lo llevaba.

Victor no sabía que aquella noche, sus ojos azules se encontrarían de nuevo con aquel sentimiento esquivo que había estado presente en sus coreografías año tras año.

Victor no sabía que además del amor por el patinaje, muy pronto se encontraría con esa clase de amor que jamás se había planteado vivir ni conocer, la clase de amor que sus pies sobre el hielo parecían estar persiguiendo siempre.

Él no sabía que encontraría aquel amor del que todos hablan y esperan conocer en los ojos de la persona menos esperada del universo…

* * *

 **NDA:**

 ***La versión original de la canción de la cual extraje las frases del inicio es la siguiente: _"I remember us we were a late summer bliss one of those moments that just slip but you feel it from your heart to your fingertips..."._ Es una canción preciosa de OneRepublic llamada "Fingertips" y recomiendo que la escuchen porque ella fue la causa de la inspiración de esta historia :) La traducción de la frase anterior es mía.**

 ***Hola a todos¡ Asumiendo que haya un todos, espero que puedan darle una oportunidad a esta historia que me dio demasiadas vueltas en la cabeza como para no escribirla. No sean tímidos y díganme qué opinan ;)**

 ***Nos leemos en el siguiente si así lo quiere el destino y por destino me refiero a ustedes ;D**


	2. Intoxicated

**2\. Intoxicated.**

La tranquilidad de Hasetsu lo envolvió suavemente desde el primer momento en el que sus pies atravesaron la puerta del hotel en el que se quedaría las próximas semanas y fue en ese mismo instante en el que Victor supo que aquel era el lugar indicado para descansar antes de decidir qué haría con su futuro, un futuro en el que no quería pensar demasiado en aquel momento.

Mientras Chris se encargaba de recoger las llaves de sus habitaciones en la recepción y hablaba en un inglés bastante oxidado con la mujer de maneras hoscas que los había recibido, el patinador ruso había decidido recorrer las modestas instalaciones de Yutopia que a esa hora del día, y principalmente porque así lo había pedido Chris, estaba totalmente vacío. No había rastro de camareras o sirvientes yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro como sucedía en la mayoría de los hoteles europeos y americanos que Victor conocía de sobra, ahí todo era pacifico.

Maccachin quien también parecía feliz de estar al lado de Victor después de una larga temporada de estar separados, caminaba alegremente al lado de su dueño que había decidido echar un vistazo a las aguas termales que eran uno de los principales atractivos de aquel lugar. La idea de tener una bañera gigante en la cual bañarse a diario para que sus músculos pudieran recuperarse de mejor forma era sumamente encantadora pero él sabía que no podía darse aquel lujo, al menos no en ese preciso instante.

Chris le había recomendado dormir un poco antes de la explosiva fiesta de bienvenida que los dueños del hotel habían preparado para ellos y aunque a Victor no le hacía mucha ilusión la idea de una fiesta, debía conceder que Chris estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por distraerlo de esos pensamientos que no dejaban de molestarlo y que, de no ponerles un alto, terminarían consumiendo su mente para siempre.

Sí, él sabía que no podía retrasar su decisión por mucho tiempo pues todo el mundo del patinaje estaba al pendiente de lo que decidiera hacer pero al menos por esas semanas no quería pensar en el hielo, al menos no tanto.

De lo poco que había podido entender de la conversación de Chris con la mujer que al parecer estaba a cargo del hotel y quien le había dedicado una mirada de sorpresa y reconocimiento bastante extraña, ella había dicho que en Hasetsu había una pista de hielo, así que si Victor quería regresar a entrenar seguramente podría hacerlo.

Pero era aún muy pronto para pensar en esas cosas, Victor no quería pensar en nada aquella noche así que simplemente siguió caminando, recorriendo lentamente las habitaciones que lucían aquel estilo japonés tradicional, pequeñas pero de algún modo acogedoras y en su caminó, se atravesó con un pequeño altar que llamó su atención.

El hombre de los cabellos grises se acercó al lugar y una sonrisa triste cruzó sus labios al observar que se trataba de una ofrenda hecha a alguien que había fallecido y al acercarse más su corazón dio un vuelco al observar la fotografía de un niño pequeño de cabello oscuro que estaba abrazado a un perro que le recordaba a Maccachin. El pequeño de la fotografía sonreía alegremente y aquella sonrisa aunada a los expresivos ojos marrones del niño hizo que algo se removiera dentro del alma del patinador ruso.

Era como si de algún modo él recordara aquella sonrisa pero ¿de dónde? No era posible que se hubiera encontrado con un niño así jamás y sin embargo, aquella imagen resultaba un tanto familiar.

Victor se quedó pensando en ello un largo rato hasta que algo más sobre el altar llamó su atención. Junto a la fotografía se encontraba lo que seguramente era el antiguo collar de la mascota fallecida y al leer el nombre no pudo evitar sonreír _"Vicchan",_ decía, y al hombre de los ojos azules compartir el nombre con aquel caniche le resultaba bastante divertido y tierno.

Haciendo una reverencia que él suponía era correcto hacer, Victor se alejó de aquel lugar y subió las escaleras hacia la segunda planta del hotel. Quería encontrar su habitación para poder dormir un poco, la verdad es que Chris no le había dicho el número de su futuro cuarto pero Victor pensó que si de cualquier modo no habría nadie durante una temporada, él podría tomar cualquier lugar que estuviera libre y limpio.

La verdad era que solo quería dejar que su cuerpo cayera en la primera superficie cómoda con la que pudiera toparse. Estaba rendido y aunque también tenía hambre, era más importante para él poder dormir un rato. Fue por eso que siguió caminando a lo largo del pasillo y eligiendo una puerta al azar, Victor giró el pomo y lo que encontró dentro de la habitación lo hizo sonreír aún más: aquella parecía la alcoba de su fan número uno.

Victor sintió un estremecimiento cálido al contemplar las fotografías de él mismo que cubrían las paredes de forma casi completa. Imágenes de su historia sobre el hielo se reflejaban en cada uno de los posters que la persona que dormía en aquella habitación había ordenado con esmero.

Al contemplar las fotografías, Victor no sintió la presión de los días anteriores, aquellos recuerdos de sus glorias del pasado no estaban de algún modo orillándolo a decidir algo en aquel preciso instante, no era eso. Él estaba seguro de que la persona que era dueña de aquella habitación podía entenderlo, que hasta incluso apoyaría su decisión de retirarse. Claro, quizá solo estaba haciendo suposiciones de una forma bastante idiota acerca de una persona totalmente desconocida pero aquella admiración que estaba plasmada en las paredes parecía tan genuina, incluso cálida.

¿Quién sería la persona que dormía ahí? ¿Se trataba de la mujer de la recepción? ¿Alguno de los empleados? ¿Un adolescente con ganas de unirse al mundo del patinaje? Victor no tenía una respuesta para todas aquellas preguntas, pero fuera quien fuera sin duda alguna él quería conocerlo, quizá tomarse una foto juntos. Era lo menos que Victor podía hacer por un fan sincero que lo había hecho sonreír de aquel modo inesperado en medio de su cansancio.

-¿Qué haces en la habitación de mi hermano?- dijo una voz femenina sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Victor volteó con lentitud hacia la puerta que era el lugar del cual provenía la voz y el astro ruso se topó de frente con la mujer de la recepción que al parecer, podía comunicarse perfectamente en inglés cuando estaba molesta.

-¿Tu hermano?- dijo Victor con tono distraído, un tanto asustado por la agresividad que traslucían las palabras de la mujer.

-Esta es la habitación de Yuri, mi hermano menor- dijo Mari sabiendo que al antes mencionado le daría un infarto cuando se enterara de que su ídolo de toda la vida había estado en su habitación-. Como te habrás dado cuenta, te ha adorado toda su vida pero eso no implica que puedas entrar a su alcoba así como así, tu amigo tiene ya las llaves de sus habitaciones…

-Lo siento, no estaba husmeando, no sabía que habría más gente viviendo aquí- dijo Victor dedicándole a Mari una sonrisa llena de sinceridad y el irresistible encanto Nikiforov obró su magia pues el tenso gesto de la mujer se relajó un poco- Entonces, ¿Tu hermano también trabaja aquí? ¿Es admirador del patinaje? ¿Un futuro patinador, quizá? ¿Podré conocerlo? Quizá podamos charlar un rato, todos saben que siempre soy amable con mis fans…

-Sí, vas a conocerlo…- dijo Mari con una mirada triste que no le gustó nada a Victor porque después de eso, Mari empezó a hablar con él en un tono formal que no auguraba nada bueno-. Señor Nikiforov, debo pedirle un favor puesto que algunas cosas serán inevitables, así que escuche…

Victor contempló a la mujer con gesto serio sin entender por qué ella quería pedirle algo. Quizá aquello era una tradición japonesa que él no conocía. Quizá ella estaba preocupado de que los huéspedes extranjeros fueran groseros con su hermano, un hermano al que ella parecía amar con todo el corazón cuando estaba dispuesta a protegerlo de aquel modo. Sin poder contener la curiosidad, Victor asintió permitiéndole a la mujer pedirle lo que ésta quisiera:

-Por favor, cuando conozca a mi hermano sea amable con él y pase lo que pase, no lo juzgue duramente él…- continuó Mari, sabiendo que el encuentro que Yuri tendría con su ídolo de toda la vida no sería un encuentro soñado-. Él ha pasado por mucho en los últimos años y no debería decirle esto a un extraño pero usted… tú… tú eres importante para Yuri así que… lo que puedas pensar de él va a afectarle de un modo u otro, y mi hermano… no quiero decir que sea débil pero a veces las cosas se ponen difíciles para él y… solo, solo no lo juzgues precipitadamente ¿Está bien?

-Yo no soy el tipo de persona que trata mal a otros solo porque sí. Sé que las revistas dicen que soy una diva, pero no me gusta ser el juez de nadie- dijo Victor bastante confundido-. No entiendo muy bien por qué estamos teniendo esta conversación pero lo prometo, seré amable con Lenny, mi fan número uno…

-Yuri, se llama Yuri…- dijo Mari sabiendo que de todos modos lo que pasaría aquella noche entre Victor Nikiforov y su hermano era inevitable y lo que se desencadenaría a raíz de ese encuentro era algo que nadie podría controlar.

-Yuri…- dijo Victor maldiciendo una vez más la debilidad de su memoria a corto y largo plazo y al pronunciar aquel nombre, una sensación de tranquilidad lo invadió sin tener clara una razón.

-Ok, ya que he dicho lo que quería decir, voy a pedirle ahora que vaya a su habitación, su amigo está esperándolo- dijo Mari y presa de un momento bastante extraño de inspiración agregó-: o bueno, si está demasiado cansado, puede dormir aquí, estoy segura de que a Yuri no va a molestarle…

Victor sonrió a las palabras de la mujer mientras ésta salía de la habitación sin agregar nada más, y sintiéndose demasiado cansado como para dar otro paso, dejó que su cuerpo cayera sobre la pequeña y austera cama de su fan número uno que ahora tenía nombre.

-Yuri… ¿De verdad podré conocerte? ¿Por qué tu hermana tiene tanto miedo, Yuri?- susurró Victor mirando el techo, saboreando cada una de las silabas que conformaban aquel nombre, un nombre que le resultaba familiar.

Victor sonrió al recordar de dónde venía aquel reconocimiento y entonces recordó a Yuri Plisetsky, quien también entrenaba bajo las órdenes de Yakov, su entrenador y quien sería uno de próximos patinadores sénior de Rusia en la nueva temporada de patinaje de aquel año. Victor sonrió porque el Yuri japonés seguramente no tendría nada que ver con el Yuri que él conocía, aquel adolescente siempre enfurruñado que seguramente a estas alturas habría hecho ya un berrinche por su súbita desaparición después del campeonato mundial.

Victor suspiró y al hacerlo, el perfume fresco con una ligera esencia marina que Yuri solía usar llenó sus pulmones. Aquella fragancia resultaba relajante y tranquilizadora, como si las notas de aquel aroma compusieran música también, música que alejaba las preocupaciones y atraía el sueño, música cálida que pertenecía a una persona que él jamás había visto pero a la que quería ver. No tenía muy clara una razón, era solo que su corazón le decía que aquello tenía que suceder y que cuando todo sucediera, nada volvería a ser igual.

Con aquel presentimiento que era más parte de su alma que de su mente consiente, los ojos azules de Victor comenzaron a cerrarse después de un rato y Maccachin se unió a él, recostándose a su lado dejando que Victor se abrazara a su cuerpo peludo y cálido. El astro ruso del patinaje ni siquiera se había quitado la ropa del viaje pero aquello no importaba, solo quería dormir mientras pudiera.

Así que absorbiendo una vez más aquella fresca fragancia marina que la almohada de la cama de Yuri despedía, el príncipe del hielo dejó que Morfeo lo atrapara entre sus brazos y se durmió como si el mundo fuera un lugar apacible, vacío de problemas y conflictos. Sí, tenía que atender la fiesta de Christophe en unas horas pero mientras tanto, solo existía aquella cómoda cama que poco a poco lo encaminó hacia un sueño reparador y feliz.

Y en aquel sueño feliz, el niño de la foto del altar le sonreía para después transmutar en la imagen de un joven patinador que él había visto antes, mucho tiempo atrás. Y aunque seguramente aquel niño y el patinador desconocido de sus recuerdos no tenían nada que ver el uno con el otro, volver a ver aquel rostro, aquel cuerpo que giraba en el hielo como si pudiera componer música por sí solo era reconfortante. Así que perdido en aquella danza hipnótica, Victor se limitó a seguir soñando porque cuando uno duerme, lo último que nos apetece hacer es cuestionar la belleza de nuestros sueños. Y aquel era un sueño de verdad hermoso, un sueño que al despertar, Victor no recordaría pero que le dejaría una sonrisa feliz en los labios durante toda la noche…

* * *

Estaba nervioso, todos podían notarlo.

La clase de aquel día había pasado de forma angustiante para él, incluso Yuko le había dicho que si estaba enfermo sería mejor que fuera a casa a descansar puesto que había fallado una vez tras otra el salto doble que sus pequeños alumnos estaban estudiando aquella tarde. Pero Yuri no podía ir a casa, no aun, no quería encontrarse con los dos nuevos huéspedes extranjeros hasta que fuera indispensable hacerlo.

Toda aquella semana había pasado de forma excesivamente rápida, no era posible que ya hubieran transcurrido siete días desde que Mari le hiciera el anuncio de su llegada, pero era así. Por la ansiedad que esa visita le ocasionaba, Yuri no había podido dormir nada aquella noche así que antes de volverse loco había decidido saltar de la cama a la calle sin pararse a pensarlo, solo quería estar lejos del hotel hasta la noche, solo eso.

El cielo estaba oscuro todavía cuando salió a dar su acostumbrada carrera matutina, tenía ropa limpia en el Ice Castle donde se cambiaría para la clase después de dejar que su mente se vaciaría practicando algunos saltos y pasos que mantenían a su cuerpo ágil y flexible.

A Yuri le gustaba practicar en soledad, era como si con el sonido de las cuchillas resbalando sobre el hielo todos los pensamientos que solían torturarlo y hundirlo en esa oscuridad que él conocía demasiado bien, se esfumaran cuando se cuerpo se deslizaba por la pista. Aquello era como magia, aquella era la única medicina que funcionaba para calmar su mente y aligerar su corazón. El hielo era como un confidente, era el lugar donde sus miedos, todos y cada uno de ellos terminaban fundiéndose.

Era como si todos los temores que tenía se callaran al mismo tiempo para observarlo. Aquella era la forma en la que Yuri podía demostrarse a sí mismo que era más que un pequeño hombre japonés cuyos sueños se habían quedado estancados.

Y aquella mañana, después de calzarse con los patines que había usado en el Grand Prix Final donde había competido, Yuri Katsuki saltó a la pista acompañado solamente por los latidos de su corazón. Los patines blancos lucían un tanto desgastados pero Yuri se negaba a cambiarlos porque aquella cuchilla era la misma que había tocado el hielo en el que Victor Nikiforov también había patinado. Y aunque él sabía que aquello era tonto, solo un dejo de sentimentalismo algo idiota, a Yuri no le molestaba. Eran muy pocas cosas a las que había podido aferrarse en su vida y el recuerdo de haber estado en la misma competencia que Victor era una de esas cosas.

Suspirando mientras pensaba en todo aquello, Yuri dejó que el frio de la pista lo envolviera y sus pies, que parecían saber mejor que él lo que querían hacer empezaron a dibujar círculos sobre el hielo mientras sus manos sentían la imperiosa necesidad de tomar el ritmo de los movimientos suaves y seductores que Victor Nikiforov había presentado en su programa libre del campeonato mundial de la semana pasada.

Desde el primer momento en el que Yuri había visto aquella rutina al lado de la maestra Minako, Yuko y su esposo, Nishigori, el joven Katsuki había sentido una necesidad imperiosa de imitarla. Aquella no era la primer vez que Yuri hacia algo así, él recordaba que en su infancia, él y Yuko solían intentar llevar a cabo las rutinas de Victor porque querían alcanzarlo, igualar su nivel.

-Esta rutina es encantadora, pero sería más conmovedora de ser presentada por alguien más inocente y con menos atractivo sexual que Victor- había dicho la maestra Minako-. Creo que presentar algo así te hubiera hecho ganar sin duda, Yuri…

Yuri había asentido en silencio mientras los demás seguían debatiendo el excesivo atractivo del patinador ruso. Sí, sin duda alguna Victor Nikiforov, el soltero más codiciado del mundo del patinaje era demasiado hermoso para su propio bien, pero cada vez que Yuri lo miraba podía sentir en su corazón que lo que Victor hacia sobre el hielo estaba más allá de la sola belleza mundana de los movimientos de su cuerpo.

Para los ojos de Yuri, Victor era uno con el hielo, un solo ser que podía trasmutar de forma a su antojo, era como si Victor fuera el dueño del hielo y él pudiera determinar que iba a suceder y no al revés. Victor jamás dejaba de sorprenderlo, y Yuri estaba seguro de que él jamás llegaría a ser la mitad de bueno de lo que el astro ruso era pero aun así…

Aun así quería sentir que emulando sus movimientos podían volver a estar cerca, al menos de aquel modo porque volver a estar en el mismo sitio que él, respirando el mismo aire que él, era de sobra imposible.

-¡Bien clase, nos veremos mañana!- dijo la alegre voz de Yuko que se unió al hurra colectivo de los pequeños patinadores que soñaban con ser el futuro del deporte en Japón, el anuncio de Yuko lo había traído al presente de una forma nada agradable-. Profesor Katsuki ¿Estás seguro que no estás enfermo?- añadió Yuko dirigiéndose a él-. No te veía así de nervioso desde tu primer campeonato nacional ¿Recuerdas que fallaste el doble Axel de tu programa corto? Y ni siquiera así pudieron derrotarte…

Yuri sonrió sabiendo que Yuko no estaba regañándolo por haber pasado toda la tarde en las nubes. Aquel era el modo en el que su amiga de toda la vida tenia de animarlo, recordándole que a pesar de la ansiedad, nada era tan terrible como él pensaba que era.

-Lo siento Yuko- dijo él mientras sus pequeños pupilos se acercaban a despedirse de él con una sonrisa en los labios. Aquellos niños parecían admirarlo de verdad, él sabía que no era desconocido para nadie su pasado dorado en el patinaje-. ¡Fujioka, nada de faltar a clase de ballet, la maestra Minako dice que no has asistido a tres lecciones! Recuerda que la evaluación de Novicios de la Federación es en dos meses…

El pequeño niño al que Yuri se había dirigido se sonrojó con violencia pero asintió a las palabras de su profesor. Los demás niños seguían riendo, comentado sus caídas y sus logros o corriendo hacia sus padres que estaban ya esperándolos para volver a casa, mientras Yuko y Yuri se preparaban para salir de la pista al tiempo que las hijas de la primera, esperaban por su madre.

-Yuri, ¿Estás seguro de que todo está bien?- dijo Yuko sin poder evitar sentirse preocupada por el semblante de su mejor amigo-. Si hay problemas de dinero en Yutopia, ya sabes que mi familia y yo siempre vamos a apoyarte y…

-No hay problemas de dinero desde que soy la atracción principal de Yutopia- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa triste que rompió el corazón de la mujer-. No es nada malo, es solo que estoy nervioso por la presentación de esta noche…

-Pensé que te habías adaptado bien- dijo Yuko sabiendo que aquel tema era algo difícil de llevar, vaya, ninguno de los dos solía hablar del otro trabajo de Yuri en voz alta.

-Yo también…- dijo Yuri y se abstuvo de decir más porque sentía que ya estaba hablando demasiado. Jamás le había gustado que las personas se metieran con sus sentimientos y aunque Yuko lo hacía de buena fe, Yuri no estaba listo para sincerarse con ella ni con nadie.

-Todo saldrá bien…- dijo Yuko deteniéndose para obsequiar a Yuri con un abrazo corto que el otro chico no pudo corresponder-. Solo es un baile, Yuri, recuerda eso. Solo estás bailando y lo que los demás piensen no es asunto tuyo.

Yuri asintió con calma, tratando de tranquilizarse. No le gustaba mostrarse débil ante los demás, pero al parecer la maternidad de Yuko la había trasformado en una mujer experta en consolar a quien fuera que lo necesitara. Y aunque a él aquello lo incomodaba un poco tenía que recordarse que en realidad era afortunado al tener una amistad como aquella. Porque aunque le gustaba pensar que estaba solo, no era así.

-¿Te molesta que me quede un rato más?- dijo Yuri deseando poder quedarse en aquella pista hasta el final de los tiempos.

-Toma todo el tiempo que necesites Yuri- dijo ella tomando a Loop de la mano mientras sus otras dos hermanas peleaban por la otra mano libre de su madre-. Verás que todo sale bien, tengo un buen presentimiento de todo esto.

Yuko le guiñó un ojo antes de alejarse de él al tiempo que las niñas le gritaban que grabara todo si es que iba a ensayar una nueva rutina. Yuri sonrió. A veces era lindo sentir que pertenecía a algún lugar, que estaba haciendo algo con su vida que de verdad contribuyera a que alguien más lograra hacer la historia que él no había podido. Y eso era lo que Yuri sentía al enseñar, mientras patinaba y animaba a otros a hacerlo, el mundo no era un lugar tan siniestro al fin y al cabo.

Intentando vaciar su mente, Yuri empezó a ensayar una vez más la rutina que Victor había patinado con aquella aria italiana titulada _"Quédate a mi lado"._ Yuri se preguntaba si Victor estaba haciéndole aquella petición a alguien, si en el corazón de Victor había una persona que le causara aquel tipo de sentimientos. Claro, no era imposible que Victor Nikiforov estuviera enamorado de alguien pero… ¿Cómo sería el amor de Victor? ¿De verdad Victor podía llegar a amar a alguien?

Con esos pensamientos, Yuri dejó que las horas pasaran hasta que fuera, en las calles de Hasetsu, la noche cayó y con ella la sentencia de la cita que tenía con los nuevos huéspedes extranjeros fue una realidad.

Yuri sentía el alocado latido de su corazón en su pecho que resultaba un tanto doloroso al ser consciente de lo que tendría que hacer, eso era algo que siempre sucedía antes de cada show. Pero Yuko tenía razón, solo bailaría, aquellos hombres solo querían verlo bailar como miles de personas lo habían mirado antes que ellos.

Aquello solo era un trabajo, no había nada de qué preocuparse, era posible que incluso a los nuevos huéspedes su presentación les resultara aberrante y no volverían a solicitarlo jamás. Sí, seguramente eso era lo que pasaría, y cuando eso sucediera, Yuri podría descansar de aquel trabajo un tiempo, al menos la temporada en la que aquellos hombres habían decidido quedarse en Hasetsu.

Sintiéndose optimista por primera vez en la semana, Yuri salió del Ice Castle a toda prisa, sabiendo que ya era un poco tarde. Corrió a Yutopia con la sola intención de darse una ducha rápida y de ponerse el traje con el que solía llevar a cabo la rutina, que era, debido a que le resultaba gracioso, el primer traje que había usado en una ceremonia oficial de la Federación Japonesa de Patinaje Artístico.

Veinte minutos después, Yuri llegó al hotel donde Mari estaba esperándolo en la entrada. Su hermana lucia tranquila, cosa que en seguida calmó a Yuri también ya que si ella estaba cómoda con los nuevos huéspedes entonces era cierto que no había nada de lo cual preocuparse.

-Yuri, llegas tarde…- dijo Mari con aquella voz llena de reproche que reservaba para él cuando quería actuar como la jefa y es que en realidad ella era la jefa ahora que sus padres se encargaban solo de la cocina y la lavandería del lugar.

-Lo siento, me perdí en la pista y…- dijo Yuri casi sin aliento-. Pero ya estoy aquí, no te preocupes, tomaré una ducha e iré directamente al salón ¿Ya están ahí?

-Llevan esperando media hora por ti- dijo Mari tratando de que su hermano no notara su intranquilidad ante lo que tenía que advertirle antes del , hay algo que debo decirte antes de que vayas a la presentación con los nuevos huéspedes porque uno de ellos es…

-¿Es un pervertido?- dijo Yuri caminando a toda prisa con rumbo a las regaderas de la primera planta-. Tengo experiencia con ellos, no te preocupes. Si no fueran pervertidos, no querrían verme bailar en todo caso…

-No es eso Yuri, es que uno de ellos es V…

-Mari, tranquila- dijo él deteniéndose un poco para sonreírle a su hermana que parecía estar tan nerviosa como él-. Estaré bien y si no, en cuanto me oigas gritar, toma la cacerola de cobre de mamá y ven a rescatarme.

Mari sonrió ante este último comentario y dejó que Yuri se fuera. De cualquier modo, dijera lo que ella dijera el show debía continuar. Y eso es lo que estaba a punto de suceder en aquel justo instante…

* * *

Christophe miraba su reloj de forma insistente mientras Victor devoraba su tercera ración de Katsudon. Desde que una pequeña mujer de edad madura que seguramente era la madre de la señorita Mari, la mujer de la recepción - ¡genial, había podido recordar su nombre!- le había llevado la primera ración de comida, Victor había sentido que el paraíso estallaba dentro de su boca.

Él jamás había comido nada tan delicioso, la combinación de arroz, huevo y cerdo empanizado era simplemente gloria pura. Desde el primer bocado Victor se había planteado la posibilidad de aumentar al menos veinte kilos con tal de seguir comiendo aquella delicia que sin duda alguna era lo que dios comía todos los días.

La verdad es que Victor estaba feliz de que la fiesta que Chris había planeado fuera aquella tranquila cena a la luz de las velas de aquel salón de banquetes donde ellos dos eran los únicos comensales. Aunque había música de fondo, ésta era tranquila y estaba más encaminada a amenizar la comida y a facilitar la conversación que a hacerlos bailar o beber sake y cerveza de forma desmedida.

Aunque la seriedad de Chris era algo bastante extraño, Victor no se sentía intranquilo y el motivo por el cual su amigo miraba su reloj como si éste fuera lo más precioso de la habitación no era algo que le interesara de verdad.

-Chris ¿No vas a comer más?- dijo Victor pensando en si pedir un cuarto tazón de Katsudon sería excesivo o no- ¡Te prometo que es mil veces más delicioso de lo que crees!

-La verdad es que estoy esperando el postre…- dijo Chris con una sonrisa traviesa que Victor no comprendió-. Pero está demorándose en llegar.

-¿Postre?- dijo Victor planteándose la posibilidad de cambiar el postre por otro tazón de aquella comida de deidades- Pero Chris, antes del postre debes de comer un poco más de esto porque…

-¡Oh, ya empieza!- dijo Christophe al tiempo que las luces del salón bajaban hasta sumirlos a los dos en una penumbra que después fue atenuada por la suave luz de una plataforma iluminada al final de la cual estaba atornillado un brillante tubo plateado que Victor no había visto antes.

-Chris… ¿Qué?...- dijo Victor sin creer de verdad que Chris hubiera preparado aquello, bueno, no era tan increíble en realidad pero ¿en serio? ¿Había shows así en Hasetsu?

-Cállate y disfruta, Vitya- dijo Chris emocionado por el show-. Sé que aunque digas que no, estas cosas te ayudarán a relajarte. Además, todos dicen que nuestro bailarín es el mejor…

 _Él…_

Aquel pronombre no pasó desapercibido para Victor. Chris había pedido a un hombre que bailara para ellos y no es que aquello le desagradara, claro que no, había dormido con más hombres de los que la gente sabía o llegaría a saber pero de verdad le sorprendía que un lugar tan apacible tuviera espectáculos de aquel tipo.

Chris volvió a sonreír con aire travieso y pasado el primer impacto, Victor decidió relajarse y contemplar el show, vamos, ver no hacía daño y antes de entrar al salón de banquetes Mari les había advertido muy enérgicamente que el chico al que verían bailar solo podría hacer eso para ellos, nada más.

Fue entonces, cuando una música seductora que evocaba pasión y misterio empezó a sonar en medio del salón y el corazón de Victor empezó a latir un poco más rápido que de costumbre. Aquello era una locura, claro, porque jamás en sus 27 años de vida algo lo había hecho sentirse nervioso pero ahí estaba: el sonido de las teclas del piano acompañadas de aquellas percusiones que incitaban a pensar en deseos satisfechos y placer sin límites, parecieron despertar en él un trozo de su ser que hasta ese entonces parecía dormido: se trataba de esa parte de él mismo que anhelaba algo, algo de lo que Victor no tenía idea hasta ese entonces, no hasta ese momento.

Porque cuando el chico que habían estado esperando apareció en medio de la pista caminando sobre ella con una calma estudiada, como si él supiera que era la criatura más hermosa de la galaxia, Victor supo que el mundo no había sido mundo sino hasta ese momento.

El chico en cuestión era un dios asiático cuyo cabello oscuro, acomodado hacia atrás dejaba ver un par de ojos ardiendo de confianza y determinación y aquella mirada se clavó en el corazón de Victor como una estaca que le robó el aliento: no, estaba seguro de que jamás había visto a un hombre como él. Él, quien empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música. Él, quien tocando su piel por encima de la ropa se deshizo del saco oscuro que había estado cubriéndolo.

Y aquello resultaba embriagador, aquel joven que se movía con la gracia de un artista era simplemente bello, la imagen perfecta de una alucinación en el desierto, una de esas alucinaciones que uno sigue a pesar de que el peligro se insinúa en ellas. El cuerpo del chico seguía el ritmo de la música pero era también como si él fuera capaz de crear una melodía aparte, una melodía que se transformaba en algo toxico, como un gas que adormecía los sentidos, como una droga que te dejaba a sus pies pero de la cual no querías alejarte.

Porque aquellas manos que siguieron moviéndose al ritmo de aquel piano, eran como una trampa perfecta, una trampa en la que Victor quería quedar atrapado sin entender por qué, sin saber por qué aquel extraño que estaba haciendo que su corazón estuviera al borde del infarto y que hacía que otras partes de su cuerpo se alegraran de más, era terriblemente seductor. Sus movimientos eran sexys, pero no vulgares, de hecho había en ellos cierto parecido a la rutina de un patinador profesional y Victor se preguntó si el joven sabía que su público eran dos de los patinadores más exitosos de la historia del deporte pero, mientras el chico se movía esas cosas dejaban de parecer importantes.

Lo único importante ahí, era poder seguir mirándolo, mirándolo sin atreverse a parpadear siquiera por miedo a que aquella visión desapareciera.

Victor perdió definitivamente el aliento cuando el chico lo miró a los ojos y así, sin dejar de mirarlo, se despojó de su pantalón dejando que los dos hombres ahí reunidos contemplaran un par de piernas fuertes y musculosas, las piernas de un atleta de alto rendimiento sin duda alguna, y aquel pensamiento no tenía sentido en la mete de Victor pero él sabía que era así.

El cuerpo del joven aquel era una delicia parecida al Katsudon, ese tipo de belleza que ejerce control sobre tus sentidos y te obliga a cometer estupideces. Y Victor supo que si aquellos ojos intensos seguían mirándolo que aquella forma, seguramente terminaría haciéndolas. Victor sabía que aquel joven podía pedirle lo que fuera con la sola condición de que lo dejara mirarlo una vez, mil veces más.

-¡Oh, sabe lo que hace!- susurró Chris por lo bajo cuando la suave camisa blanca del joven cayó al suelo dejándolo solamente con una corbata azul colgando de su cuello.

Victor contuvo el aliento una vez más: el pecho del joven también era digno de mirarse, todo en él te obligaba a jamás apartar tus ojos de su cuerpo moviéndose, de esos dedos finos y largos que tocaban su propia piel, acariciando los lugares que Victor sabía, no podría tocar aunque ardiera en deseos de hacerlo. El joven aquel lo tentaba, la sonrisa seductora que les lanzaba a él y a Chris era la sonrisa de un ángel travieso que espera ser arrancado del cielo, que quiere dejar de ser bueno.

Y Victor dejó que la fantasía empezara en su mente, la fantasía en la que se levantaba de la silla para acercarse a él y tocarlo, para llevárselo de ahí y prometerle lo que fuera con tal de poder sostenerlo entre sus brazos, porque quería tocarlo, dios, ¡Cómo quería tocarlo! Hacía mucho tiempo que Victor no sentía algo así, ese deseo casi animal, puro instinto en busca de placer. Era una locura, claro que lo era, pero no podía evitarlo. Porque aquel bailarín era hermoso, porque la canción era demasiado, porque su corazón iba a reventar mientras las palabras de la canción se colaban hasta el rincón más profundo de su ser:

 _Te ruego que no lo hagas, pero siempre me haces perder el aliento._

 _¿Cómo puedo resistirme a ti cuando desnudas mi corazón sin siquiera tocarlo?_

 _Está noche serás todo mío, nos esconderemos de la luz._

 _Bailaremos toda la noche, serás solo mío, mira mis ojos._

 _Serás solo mío, serás solo mío…_

 _Bailaremos toda la noche, ven, acércate a mí y tómame en tus brazos._

 _Sujétame fuerte, bailaremos toda la noche._

 _Seremos dos sombras ocultándose de la luz._ _  
_

" _Serpas mío, esta noche serás mío…"_

Aquello era algo que Victor deseaba con toda el alma mientras el joven empezaba a balancearse sobre el tubo, como si aquella estructura metálica fuera parte de él. El bailarín subía y bajaba por él de forma magistral, como si llevara mil noches haciendo lo mismo y Victor supo que probablemente aquello era verdad, aquel chico había sido visto y deseado por muchos pares de ojos y no pudo evitar sentir celos de cualquiera que lo hubiera mirado antes. Porque nadie más merecía mirarlo, no a una belleza como aquella que había estado tan lejos de las pupilas azules de Victor Nikiforov.

Porque la sensualidad del chico aquel no tenía nada que ver con la elegancia y el misterio de su propia sensualidad, o con la energía sexual vibrante de Chris, no… es que la sensualidad del muchacho aquel estaba llena todavía de inocencia, como si aquel joven dejara que la gente imaginara sus más oscuras fantasías al verlo bailar, pero eso era todo. Victor estaba seguro de que aquel joven jamás había ido más allá, que él jamás había sido parte real de la fantasía de nadie y aquello encendió al ruso de un modo inhumano.

Y es que aquel bailarín había encendido una llama en su interior, una llamarada descontrolada que seguramente acabaría consumiéndolo si él seguía bailando así, si él seguía mirándolo así porque en todo aquel tiempo no había dejado de mirarlo a él y solo a él y Victor no había podido apartar sus pupilas azules de él ni un solo segundo.

Y justo cuando Victor pensó que su corazón no podía latir más fuerte, el joven del cabello oscuro caminó directamente hacia él, moviendo su cuerpo con la gracia de un felino que está a punto de atrapar a su presa, con la calma de un dios que ha decidido bajar de su pedestal para cumplir el anhelo de un simple mortal.

Porque Victor Nikiforov, el hermoso y talentoso Victor Nikiforov sintió que no era nada comparado con aquella visión del paraíso que caminaba a él con aire decidido, él no era nada comparado con aquel joven que, quitándose la corbata azul que llevaba aun al cuello, se acercó a él hasta quedar justamente cara a cara, con solo la mesa de la comida entre los dos.

Estaban tan cerca que Victor podía sentir el aliento del joven sobre sus labios al tiempo que aspiraba un embriagador aroma a sudor, alcohol y piel recién lavada, todo mezclado con una fragancia marina que golpeó a Victor como un tren cuando se dio cuenta de que ese aroma era algo que él conocía pero en ese momento no podía pensar con claridad.

-¿Vas a besarme?- susurró Victor sin importar que Chris estuviera al lado suyo sonriendo con malicia.

-¿Vas a pagarme bien si lo hago?- dijo el joven con un encantador acento que hizo que Victor se derritiera en su sitio.

-Pídeme lo que quieras, lo tendrás…- dijo el ruso sin saber de dónde venían todas esas palabras sin sentido que estaban saliendo de sus labios.

-No suelo venderme tan fácil, no al primer postor…- dijo el joven sonriendo de forma malditamente seductora-. Si vienes mañana, probablemente te dé lo que quieres…

-¿Y si no puedo encontrarte?- dijo Victor preguntándose si él era el único bailarín del lugar y prometiéndose volver a aquel sitio a toda costa- ¿Me dirás al menos tu nombre?

-Ven mañana y lo sabrás…- dijo el chico con calma, soplando aire cálido sobre la boca de Victor quien se sintió al borde del abismo al sentir que aquellos labios que habían estado tan cerca antes, se alejaban de él.

-¿Y si no hay mañana?- preguntó Victor a la desesperada, sabiendo que ese no era el comportamiento correcto de un hombre de su edad pero ¡Al diablo, no estaba pensando precisamente con la cabeza que tenía sobre los hombros en ese justo instante!

-Si no hay mañana, sé que encontrarás la forma de crearlo, sorpréndeme…

El joven le guiñó el ojo antes de alejarse de ellos contoneando su cuerpo sabiendo que había logrado encantar a un mortal y que haría de él lo que él quisiera, así que simplemente siguió bailando un poco más hasta que la música que se detuvo y el chico terminó si danza hipnótica con un último movimiento que dejó todo su cuerpo a la disposición de los dos hombres que sin duda alguna, habían disfrutado el show. Después de escuchar silbidos y aplausos, el joven sonrió una vez más y desapareció de la misma forma en la que había venido.

-Vitya…- dijo Chris con una sonrisa divertida tan pronto como el joven se fue y las luces volvieron a encenderse- ¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? ¿De verdad querías llevar al chico a tu habitación? admito que es bueno, pero vamos, has tenido mejores antes… aunque ¿Sabes algo? Por un momento pensé que lo había visto ya ¿Tú no? Sus movimientos eran parecidos a los de… bueno, no me hagas caso. Victor ¿estás bien? Parece que de verdad disfrutaste el postre, si quieres volver a verlo, tengo varias fotos y videos…

Victor no contesto, de hecho, había dejado de escuchar a Chris desde las primeras dos palabras que éste había pronunciado.

No, no estaba bien.

Tenía ganas de salir corriendo a perseguir al joven aquel, no entendía por qué pero quería hacerlo.

Porque sabía que dejarlo ir era un error, podía sentirlo, estaba aterrado al pensar que el mañana donde lo vería de nuevo no llegaría jamás. Y pensando en eso, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Victor supo lo que su canción del programa libre, "quédate a mi lado", quería decir de verdad…

* * *

 **NDA:**

 ***Yuri está bailando al ritmo de la canción que Chris presentó en su programa corto en la serie. Se llama "Intoxicated". No hay letra oficial pero hice la mejor traducción que pude con lo que encontré.**

 ***Hola a todos¡ Ahora que sé que hay un todos, gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia :) Por favor no sean tímidos y déjenme saber todo lo que pase por su mente al leerla, eso es lo bonito de poder compartirla :D Por cierto, estoy nerviosa y en pleno ataque de pánico porque ya es miércoles y nuevo capitulo hoy y quiero que Yuri gane y dgsakjdgsakj¡ XD ok, me calmo... de hecho si quieren fangirlear conmigo siéntanse libres de hacerlo :)**

 ***Mil gracias por leer y espero actualizar pronto otra vez :D**

 ****Por cierto, tengo la mala costumbre de escribir capítulos largos como el antiguo testamento. Sirva esto como advertencia xD**


	3. Anastasis

**3\. Anastasis**

El dolor de cabeza y las ganas de vomitar terminaron por despertarlo y cuando sus ojos se abrieron, maldijo el día en el que había nacido porque los tímidos rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana lo lastimaron como si se tratara de un rayo láser.

Por un momento el mundo a su alrededor no era más que un borrón de luz. Se sentía mareado y con ganas de saltar por la ventana. No recordaba muy bien cómo demonios había llegado a caer en una superficie blanda como aquella, no sabía cómo había podido lograr ponerse el pijama, pero vamos, ni siquiera era capaz de recordar su propio nombre.

Solo sabía que tenía que tratar de reconectar su cerebro adormecido para que éste le diera la orden a sus piernas de levantarse y correr al baño más cercano. Aquello era un desastre, un endemoniado desastre del que no recordaba ni siquiera el inicio.

El chico, cuyo cabello oscuro era una jungla desordenada sintió arcadas cuando una fragancia dulce y fina, el tipo de perfume ridículamente costoso que no podía ser percibido muy a menudo en el lugar en el que vivía llenó su nariz completamente.

-¡Yuri!- se escuchó la voz de alguien llamando a la puerta mientras él hacía el esfuerzo de no vomitar sobre las sabanas-. Yuko quiere verte en seguida en la pista de hielo ¿Qué le digo? Dice que ya sabe que es sábado pero hay asuntos que resolver antes de la evaluación de los novicios de Junio…

La voz taladraba sus oídos y todo su cerebro pero al menos las neuronas parecieron hacer algunas conexiones al escucharla: ok, se llamaba Yuri Katsuki y a juzgar por su estado, la noche anterior había tenido una presentación como stripper y había bebido como poseso antes de eso. Perfecto. Todo había sido solo rutina. Nada que temer. Es más, podía sentirse tranquilo ahora porque el baile frente a los extranjeros de la noche anterior se había borrado por completo de su cabeza. Genial. Ahora solo tendría que sobrevivir a la resaca, rezar porque no pidieran un nuevo show aquella noche y atender sus responsabilidades como profesor en aquel mismo instante.

-Dile que iré en un momento…- dijo Yuri sintiendo que al hablar, el alcohol ingerido quemaba en su tubo digestivo listo para ser expulsado-. Voy a ducharme e iré en seguida.

Yuri sintió que la habitación giraba de nuevo al tiempo que Mari entraba a su alcoba sin poder contener ni un segundo más la curiosidad acerca de la noche anterior, quería preguntarle a su hermano tantas cosas. La verdad esperaba ver a su hermano en un estado de ansiedad pura, es más, ni siquiera había pensado que éste pudiera presentarse ante los patinadores extranjeros una vez que la imagen de Victor Nikiforov se materializara delante de él. Sí, aquello era bastante extraño, Yuri lucia exactamente como un desastre etílico, pero nada más, no había ni rastro de molestia o angustia en él.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo Mari un tanto inquieta por la palidez del rostro del chico que había dormido solamente en la trusa negra que usaba durante espectáculo.

-Siento que me arrolló un tren…- dijo Yuri conteniendo una vez más las ganas de vomitar-. Siempre olvido moderarme cuando estoy demasiado nervioso y ayer estaba más que nervioso. No me preguntes cuánto bebí, no lo sé…

-Vaya…- dijo Mari sabiendo que su hermano tenía muy poca resistencia a la bebida-. Yuri… ¿Cómo te fue en el show de ayer?

-¿Te molestaría guiarme al baño?- dijo el chico ignorando la pregunta de su hermana pues sabía que no podría seguir reprimiendo el torrente de líquido nada agradable que amenazaba con hacerlo estallar.

Mari suspiró con ganas de darle un sermón a Yuri por las cantidades industriales de alcohol que había ingerido pero se contuvo. En ese instante había cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparse, el hecho de que, por ejemplo, los dos extranjeros habían disfrutado el show de Yuri a tal grado que habían reservado sus servicios para todas las noches de la semana.

Mientras Mari llevaba a Yuri del brazo hacia la habitación a la que necesitaba llegar desesperadamente, la mujer recordó el modo travieso en la que el hombre que se llamaba Chris había pedido que la siguiente presentación de Yuri fuera exclusivamente para Victor cosa que había encendido las alarmas de Mari ¿Qué demonios había pasado con Yuri y Victor Nikiforov? ¿Por qué el patinador ruso paseaba por los pasillos de Yutopia como alma en pena sin hacer caso alguno de las bromas de su mejor amigo? Y lo que era más inquietante ¿Por qué Yuri parecía ser el mismo Yuri de siempre?

La mujer dejó que su hermano hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer en el cuarto de baño y al verlo salir notó que su semblante había mejorado un poco.

-¿Sabes lo vergonzoso que es que tu hermana te vea así después de una noche de juerga?- dijo Yuri tratando de sonreír.

-Creo que hemos sobrepasado los límites de la vergüenza hace mucho, Yuri- dijo ella devolviéndole el intento de sonrisa.

-Tienes razón- dijo Yuri sintiéndose un poco mejor-. Debo prepararme para ver a Yuko… ¿Te dijo por qué es urgente? Si los federativos vuelven a decirnos que el hielo está mal cuidado o que mis novicios no tienen lo que se necesita para ser evaluados creo que cometeré un crimen…

-No me dijo nada- dijo Mari sabiendo que Yuko quería ver a su hermano porque ella le había contado todo lo referente a la estancia de Victor Nikiforov en Yutopia.

-Ok, entonces puedo ducharme- dijo el chico preocupando más y más a Mari con su actitud despreocupada.

-Yuri…- dijo la chica sin poder contenerse ni un segundo más- ¿Recuerdas que pasó ayer? ¿Tuviste algún problema con los…clientes extranjeros?

El muchacho se quedó paralizado al escuchar aquello ¡Oh diablos! ¿Qué había hecho esta vez? Los ojos marrones de Yuri se cerraron en un intento de forzar a su cerebro a devolverle las imágenes de la noche anterior pero ahí no había nada, no recordaba nada aparte de haberse puesto el traje y haber bebido un vaso de sake tras otro hasta que se sintió seguro de salir al escenario para presentarse ante aquellos dos extranjeros que no eran más que un borrón en su mente. No recordaba sus caras, ni sus voces. No recordaba si le habían dado dinero extra como propina como a veces sucedía, no recordaba nada de nada.

-¡Oh no!- dijo Yuri elevando el pulso de su hermana a mil por hora-. Mari… ¿Qué hice? ¿Nos van a demandar? ¿Volví a golpear a alguien porque estaba tocándome? ¿Empecé a reírme como idiota? ¿Me quité también la trusa? ¡Oh Mari! ¿De verdad terminé completamente desnudo delante de ellos?

La mujer reprimió las ganas de reír. Aquello era gracioso a pesar de que no le daba pista alguna acerca del extraño comportamiento de Victor Nikiforov y el pedido de su amigo, pero al parecer Yuri decía la verdad: no recordaba nada de nada de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

-No pasó nada malo…- dijo ella suspirando con resignación-. Sea lo que sea que hayas hecho pareció encantarles. Han pedido que te presentes ante ellos toda la semana.

-¡Oh no!- dijo Yuri empezando a pensar que hubiera sido mejor idea haberlos golpeado.

El joven se sentó en su cama que seguía despidiendo aquel perfume extraño que él no podía asociar con nadie pero no le dio tanta importancia. Su mente era un torbellino. Volver a presentarse ante aquellos extranjeros excedía sus fuerzas, no se sentía capaz de hacerlo. Ni siquiera sabía por qué aquello lo alteraba de aquel modo pero de verdad no podía hacerlo, no otra vez, no sino a riesgo de morir de una congestión alcohólica cosa que tampoco lo animaba demasiado.

-Yuri… ¿Qué pasa?- dijo la chica empezando a reconocer las señales que su hermano solía enviar cuando la negrura amenazaba con cubrirlo.

-Mari… no creo poder, yo…- dijo él sintiendo que la angustia crecía dentro de él-. Mari… sé que es una estupidez pero… no puedo, bebí tanto porque sentí que iba a morir al presentar ese show. No sé… no entiendo lo qué pasa pero Mari… no puedo…

El chico se quedó quieto y ella se acercó a abrazarlo. A veces aquello era lo único que parecía funcionar. Cuando a Yuri se sentía de aquel modo, bastaba que alguien lo sostuviera un largo rato para poder, sino calmarlo, al menos detener la caída, hacerla menos fuerte.

-Ya te dije que no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres… - dijo Mari sin soltarlo-. Hablaré con ellos, de todos modos solo uno quería verte.

-¿Sólo uno?- dijo Yuri sintiendo que el latido de su corazón aumentaba-. Mari… ¿Qué hice? ¿Llegué muy lejos con uno de ellos? ¿Dejé… dejé que algo pasara entre los dos?

La idea cruzó por la mente de Mari como un relámpago. Oh no. No. Aquello no había pasado, no, claro que no. Ella había sido clara con los dos patinadores, verían todo lo que quisieran pero nada más, ninguno podría tocar a Yuri, no al menos que quisieran despedirse de su hombría porque si Victor Nikiforov se había atrevido a tocar a Yuri, de poco le serviría su fama y su fortuna, ella misma se encargaría de dejar a Rusia sin príncipe de hielo al cual venerar.

-No pasó nada de eso, Yuri…- dijo ella tratando de calmar al chico-. No te preocupes más por esto. Sabía que terminarías haciéndote daño, por ello no quería que empezaras a participar en esta situación. Cancelaré el show, no me importa que el señor Iwamura amenace con echarnos, lo resolveré, Yutopia volverá a ser lo que era, lo prometo…

Yuri se despegó del abrazo de Mari y miró a su hermana: era una mujer joven todavía, era linda aún, lo bastante linda como para conseguir un esposo y formar una familia y sin embargo, la mujer que tenía delante de él lucia cansada, tremendamente exhausta tratando de salvar lo poco que quedaba del sueño que sus padres había construido toda su vida.

Y al verla así, Yuri se sintió culpable y maldijo su debilidad, maldijo a su mente que le causaba todos aquellos problemas. No, él no podía renunciar. Una vez que él había aceptado ser la atracción principal de Yutopia no había marcha atrás. Tenía que seguir bailando. No había salida. Tenía que dejar de ser un jodido debilucho, tenía que seguir adelante.

-No puedes defenderme de todo, ni siquiera de mí mismo…- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa triste que hizo que su hermana sintiera dolor en el pecho-. Y yo no puedo seguir huyendo de lo que no me gusta, Mari, porque aunque no me guste tengo que hacerlo. Por mí, por ti, por mamá y papá… todos estamos haciendo cosas que no nos gustan porque queremos salvar esto, es lo único que importa ¿No es así?

-Yuri…- susurró ella sin saber qué más decir.

-Iré con Yuko y estaré listo para el show de esta noche, prometo no llegar tarde- dijo Yuri tratando de sentirse fuerte-. Después de patinar la rutina de Victor me sentiré mejor ¿No te lo había dicho? Estoy intentado replicar su rutina de _"quédate a mi lado"._

Ante la mención de ese nombre, Mari tuvo ganas de ponerse a llorar pero no dijo nada. No quería borrar la sonrisa de los labios de su hermano, no quería que el pánico volviera con toda su intensidad. Sí, ella sabía que no podía protegerlo por siempre, pero al menos podría retrasar el momento del impacto un poco más. Quizá Yuko le explicaría todo de un modo mejor, ella ya estaba al tanto. O quizá simplemente Victor aparecería de la nada y Yuri recordaría de golpe todo lo que había pasado. Mari odiaba no tener el control de las cosas pero debía admitir que aquella situación que estaban viviendo se había salido de control desde hace mucho.

-Me alegra que estés patinando una rutina de verdad otra vez- dijo Mari con una calma que no sentía-. Axel, Loop y Lutz querrán grabarte y hacer el video viral si lo presentas ante ellas…

-Por eso me he cuidado de no hacerlo cuando pueden verme- dijo el chico volviendo a recuperar la sonrisa-. Esas niñas son unas locas del patinaje y creo que Yuko y yo tenemos la culpa por alentarlas… Por cierto Mari ¿Qué es ese aroma? Huele a perfume caro…

-¡Oh!- dijo Mari sabiendo que eso sería lo único que diría acerca de Victor Nikiforov-. Uno de los huéspedes extranjeros durmió aquí por error. No te preocupes, olvidé cambiar las sabanas ayer pero lo haré en seguida…

-¿Durmió aquí?- dijo el chico sonrojándose al contemplar la abrumadora cantidad de posters de Victor Nikiforov que seguramente lo habían hecho quedar como un acosador de quinta frente al extranjero que había dormido ahí.

Mari se encogió de hombros por toda respuesta y se levantó de la cama de su hermano para salir de la habitación, mientras el chico, prohibiéndose pensar en más tonterías, se encaminaba a la ducha. Tenía que salir del hotel y olvidarse un momento de todo. No quería saber qué había pasado la noche anterior, no necesitaba más presión. Había aceptado seguir con aquello y así lo haría pero primero limpiaría su mente y después, quizá evitaría volver a beber, aquello tampoco era bueno.

No le tomó más de 20 minutos estar listo. El clima había mejorado bastante aquel día, la nieve se derretía sobre los árboles y no hacía falta usar una enorme chamarra para cubrirse del frio. El chico salió corriendo de su habitación con rumbo al Ice Castle, corría tan rápido que no notó que al salir de aquel lugar se impactaría con un dios Suizo cuyo cabello dorado con algunos mechones castaños brillaba al sol como un trozo de cristal.

-Disculpe- dijo Yuri con una inclinación de cabeza que le impidió ver un par de ojos verdes mirándolo con sorpresa mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas hacia el lugar donde Yuko estaba esperándolo.

Yuri no se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Christophe Giacometti lo siguieron hasta que su silueta se perdió en el horizonte. Yuri no notó que aquel hombre caminaba con un ser hermoso de cabello gris y ojos azules al lado suyo. Yuri jamás se enteró de que la sonrisa en los labios de Chris se hizo más grande al saber que no se había equivocado al pensar que había visto al bailarín que había encantado a Victor en otro lado.

-Vitya…- dijo el suizo con una sonrisa traviesa-. Creo que sé cómo se llama tu dios asiático del striptease…

-¿En serio?- dijo Victor quien perdido en sus pensamientos había ignorado olímpicamente al joven con anteojos y ropa deportiva que se había impactado con Chris.

-Sí…- dijo él intentando reprimir la risa-. Se llama Yuri Katsuki, creo que es un patinador artístico retirado, quedó cuarto en el segundo Grand Prix Final en el que participamos y… creo que acaba de chocar conmigo hace un minuto.

Los ojos de Victor se abrieron de par en par. Aquello no era posible. No era posible que aquel ser que lo había hechizado la noche anterior hubiera estado tan cerca de él. No. De verdad no, si era él ¿Por qué Chris lo había dejado ir? No. No podía perderlo, quería hablar con él, quería verlo, quería saber que no todo había sido un sueño como estaba temiendo en ese justo instante.

-Yuri Katsuki…- dijo Victor y como si de un conjuro se tratara, la imagen del patinador de su sueño llegó a su mente haciendo que las estrellas estallaran dentro de él.

Yuri, ya había visto a Yuri antes. Yuri… el hermano de la señorita Mari también se llamaba Yuri…

-Chris tengo que irme…- dijo el Ruso empezando a correr hacia la recepción.

Christophe observó a su amigo mientras corría y se preguntó si Victor no estaba volviéndose loco. La verdad es que jamás lo había visto comportarse así, mucho menos por un chico al que había mirado hace apenas unas horas pero… no se trataba solo de eso ¿o sí? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando por la mente de Victor? ¿Chris estaría cometiendo un error al avivar el fuego de aquella locura? La verdad es que no lo sabía pero al parecer, las cosas en Hasetsu no serían nada aburridas como él había temido que serían…

* * *

Al llegar al Ice Castle, Yuri esperaba encontrarse con el ya conocido ajetreo de las trillizas revoloteando al lado de su madre mientras esperaban por él en la pequeña oficina donde Takeshi Nishigori, el esposo de Yuko, llevaba la contabilidad del lugar y arreglaba los asuntos pertinentes al manejo de la pista de hielo.

Aquella mañana, el lugar lucía un tanto desierto y Yuri empezó a temer que Yuko se hubiera ido de ahí al ver que no llegaba. La verdad era que no se había tardado demasiado pero siempre estaba la posibilidad de que Yuko tuviera que salir de emergencia. Quizá le había pasado algo a alguna de las niñas. O quizá los federativos habían pedido que Yuko se presentara en otro de los centros de patinaje de Kyushu.

-¡Yuri!- llamó una alegre voz femenina desde las gradas de la pista, haciendo que el corazón de Yuri volviera a latir con normalidad.

El chico se encaminó hacia su amiga de casi toda la vida y observó que ésta sostenía un par de tazas de té en sus manos. Aquello era algo peculiar, Yuko solo usaba las gradas de la pista como centro de reunión cuando quería hablar de algo importante y aquello parecía ser una de esas cosas.

La mujer sonrió al verlo llegar y Yuri se sentó al lado de ella recordando todas las veces en las que se habían sentado ahí a hablar de todo y de nada. La primera noticia importante que habían discutido ahí, había sido el hecho de que la Madona del Ice Castle, como se le conocía a Yuko de niña, decidiera dejar el patinaje al darse cuenta de que no tenía el talento suficiente para competir a nivel profesional como Yuri lo había hecho; después, en los años que siguieron, en ese mismo sitio Yuri le había contado todo acerca de Celestino y de cómo éste lo llevaría al Grand Prix Final y al volver a Hasetsu, Yuri le había informado acerca de la situación de Yutopia y de su temprano retiro y a cambio, ella le había dicho que estaba a punto de casarse con Takeshi.

Los dos habían compartido muchas cosas en aquel lugar, fue por eso, que cuando Yuko le tendió la taza de té, el muchacho supo que estaban a punto de hablar de otro acontecimiento importante ¿Quizá las trillizas tendrían un nuevo hermano o hermana pronto? Yuri sonrió ante la idea, la verdad es que le gustaba la idea, después de todo, disfrutaba educar a los niños.

-Lamento llegar tarde- dijo el chico sorbiendo un poco del cálido líquido que no hizo estragos en su estómago revuelto.

-¿Fue una noche pesada?- dijo Yuko sin saber cómo decirle a Yuri la noticia que ni Mari había podido contarle.

-No lo recuerdo muy bien en realidad- dijo el chico preguntándose por qué todos insistían en preguntarle acerca de una noche que estaba de sobra borrada de sus recuerdos.

-Siempre has sido débil con la bebida, como tu padre- dijo Yuko con una sonrisa divertida- Recuerdo que en mi boda tú y el señor Toshiya bailaron toda la noche con la maestra Minako mientras tu madre reía sin final. Creo que al principio la señora Hiroko estaba asustada, pero creo que al final todos se divirtieron en grande. También has olvidado eso ¿verdad?

-Lamento haberme olvidado de tu boda, Yuko- dijo Yuri un poco avergonzado-. Mamá dice que fue mejor olvidarlo, de haberlo recordado papá y yo no habríamos podido vivir con la vergüenza…

-Parece que siempre olvidas lo que te avergüenza, Yuri…- dijo la mujer sabiendo que empezaba a pisar terreno peligroso-. Dime algo… ¿De verdad te avergüenza tanto bailar de la forma en la que lo haces? Te he dicho miles de veces que solo es un baile, Yuri… ¿No hacías lo mismo siendo patinador? Hacías que la gente fantaseara con tus rutinas, por eso hay amantes del patinaje porque ustedes pueden contar historias con su cuerpo, con una sola canción pueden hacernos imaginar miles de mundos a los que no accederíamos de otro modo ¿no crees?

Yuri asintió sin saber qué decir a su amiga. Aquella era una charla demasiado extraña… ¿No era más urgente hablar de los federativos? La verdad es que Yuri no quería pensar en los shows que daba, muchos menos en el que tendría que presentar aquella misma noche.

-Yuri…- dijo ella sabiendo que lo que tenía que decir no podía ser dicho de otro modo más que dicho directamente- ¿Sabes que Victor Nikiforov está en Japón?

-Sí…- dijo Yuri y no pudo evitar sonreír como idiota al pensar en ello, al pensar que Victor estaba tan cerca de ellos- ¿Crees que siga en la capital? ¿No hubiera sido genial poder verlo en el mundial? La maestra Minako me había ofrecido comprar entradas para el evento pero decliné la oferta, odio que las personas gasten por mí, yo no…

-¿No lo mereces?- dijo Yuko con una sonrisa triste- ¿Por qué no mereces que te pasen cosas extraordinarias, Yuri?

-Porque soy yo, Yuko…- dijo él sintiéndose incomodo por el rumbo de aquella platica-. Soy solo Yuri Katsuki, yo no… estuve cerca de Victor una vez y creo que con eso es bastante, creo que eso es lo más extraordinario que me pasará y está bien porque cumplí mi sueño ¿verdad? Patiné en el mismo hielo que Victor…

-Victor está aquí, Yuri- dijo ella sin poder reprimirlo ni un segundo más-. Victor Nikiforov está aquí…

-Ya sé que está en Japón- dijo el joven empezando a sentirse molesto porque no estaba entendiendo nada de nada.

-No solo está en Japón Yuri- dijo ella suspirando y liberando el aire ruidosamente-. Victor se hospeda en Yutopia, llegó aquí ayer con Christophe Giacometti… Yuri, ellos son los huéspedes extranjeros ante los cuales bailaste y a Victor le gustó tanto que pidió verte una vez más, pidió verte a solas…

Las palabras de la mujer tardaron un siglo en llegar al cerebro atribulado de Yuri. No. Claro que no. Aquello no era cierto. No podía ser cierto. La primera reacción de Yuri fue reírse a carcajadas para no soltarse a llorar porque no, si aquello era una broma, Yuko estaba siendo demasiado cruel con él, porque no, no era posible, por favor, por favor… no era posible que Victor lo hubiera visto así, no…

-¡No!- dijo Yuri en voz baja, tratando de calmarse pero sintiendo que una montaña caía encima de él- no Yuko, no era él… no puede ser él. No…

Yuko miró a su amigo y su semblante palideció. Ella ya sabía que aquella sería la reacción esperada ante una revelación de ese calibre pero no había existido otra manera de decirlo, simplemente no la había.

-Es él…- dijo ella tratando de mantener la calma-. Yo lo vi, Yuri. Él y Christophe vinieron en la mañana a reservar la pista algunos días. Al parecer el señor Giacometti quiere entrenar para no perder la línea y… mira- agregó ella sacando su teléfono-. Axel, Lutz y Loop no pudieron evitar querer tomarse una foto con ellos dos y ellos accedieron y… ¿Yuri?

El joven miró la fotografía que su amiga le enseñaba y tuvo ganas de lanzar el celular muy lejos de él y sin embargo, lo que Yuko decía era verdad: en la fotografía que había sido subida a Instagram desde la cuenta de Victor, podía verse a dos hombres con tres pequeñas niñas en sus brazos sonriendo a la cámara con auténtica alegría. Yuri no podía seguir negando que la persona de aquella foto era Victor Nikiforov porque aquella sonrisa y esos ojos azules eran inconfundibles.

Era verdad.

Él había bailado delante de Victor.

Victor lo había visto de aquella forma, de la única forma en la que Yuri jamás había querido ser visto.

Aquello era una ironía, claro que lo era. Porque Victor lo había mirado siendo una persona que él no era. Solo de aquel modo, bailando semidesnudo había podido atraer los ojos de la única persona por la que había querido ser mirado mientras danzaba en el hielo. Pero Victor no había visto al patinador, jamás había mirado al artista. A Victor le había llamado la atención el stripper. A Victor le había atraído la promesa de acostarse con una puta cualquiera.

La palabra se formó en su interior causándole dolor, pero era la verdad ¿Por qué si no Victor querría verlo? ¿Por qué si no había pedido verlo a solas? ¿Quería tomarlo en su habitación? ¿En aquella habitación llena de posters de él mismo que ahora olía a aquel perfume sensual y masculino que Yuri jamás podría pagar? ¿Era eso…?

-El perfume…- susurró Yuri perdiendo el color del rostro y al verlo en aquel estado Yuko empezó a plantearse la posibilidad de llamar a Takeshi quien había salido de compras con las niñas después del encuentro con los patinadores en la mañana.

Yuri cerró los ojos y la fragancia que antes había descrito tomó un nuevo significado dentro de su mente: aquel era el perfume de Victor. Victor Nikiforov había dormido en su cama el día anterior. Victor… él había bailado para Victor…

Los recuerdos llegaron a su mente como los disparos de una ametralladora. Yuri recordaba haber entrado a escena sintiéndose seguro, hermoso e inalcanzable. Ahora podía ver cómo había encantado a los dos hombres desde el principio, pero sobre todo a uno de ellos.

Yuri había quedado prendado de aquella mirada tan parecida al hielo azul que brilla bajo los tímidos rayos del sol invernal. Yuri no había podido apartar la mirada de ellos porque dentro de él algo sabía que aquella era la mirada con la que había soñado toda su vida. Porque aquel extraño ante el cual estaba bailando se parecía tanto al hombre que había adorado desde los doce años, porque aquel desconocido tenía el mismo color de los ojos de Victor Nikiforov en la mirada.

El chico recordaba ahora cada paso que había dado en la pista, el modo en el que sus manos acariciaron su cuerpo, el deseo que recorría sus venas al ser mirado de aquel modo por aquellos ojos: el deseo de dar, de entregarse, pero al mismo tiempo el placer de saber que él decidiría cómo y cuándo sucedería. Yuri recordaba ahora que había hecho que Victor Nikiforov lo deseara y que de hecho, quizá siguiera deseándolo a juzgar por la cita que había concretado para aquella noche.

Las mejillas de Yuri se encendieron con aquel pensamiento y supo que solo había echado más leña al fuego porque había roto una de sus propias reglas y había bajado de la pista para acercarse a Victor, aquello había sido inevitable.

Porque aquellos ojos tenían magia, magia que lo convocaba a acercarse a él y él había sucumbido. Sí, había sido débil pero eran los ojos de un príncipe del hielo, y uno no le niega algo a alguien así. Por eso se había acercado, por eso había sentido la necesidad de estar tan cerca de él, de rozarlo con su aliento, de sentir la cercanía de sus labios sobre los suyos, solo eso, nada más, solo sentir el aliento de aquel hombre sobre su boca porque jamás se hubiera atrevido a dar el siguiente paso, no aunque su conciencia estuviera adormecida por el alcohol…

" _¿Vas a besarme?",_ dijo el Victor de sus recuerdos y Yuri tuvo que ponerse de pie de un salto cuando recordó su estúpida respuesta _"Ven mañana y te daré lo que quieres"._

Maldita sea.

Joder.

Por todos los infiernos.

-¡Estuve a punto de besarlo!- dijo Yuri haciendo que Yuko abriera los ojos de par en par-. Yuko… le prometí que iba a besarlo ¡Le prometí a Victor Nikiforov que iba a besarlo si volvía a verme!

La mujer no pudo decir nada. Vaya, con que aquello había sucedido. Yuko no pudo evitar sonreír, aquello no era tan malo. Para nadie era un secreto que Yuri hubiera dado lo que fuera por estar con Victor, por besar a Victor y aunque aquello no había salido de forma perfecta, aunque el encuentro de los dos no tenía nada que ver con un cuento de hadas y a pesar de que Yuri estaba mortificado por todo aquel asunto, Yuko estaba segura de que la historia de Yuri y Victor no terminaría ahí, que de hecho, todo estaba apenas empezando…

* * *

Victor corría como si su vida dependiera de ello. Dentro de su cerebro, en esa parte racional que nada tenía que ver con la emoción que lo embargaba en aquel momento, había una voz diciendo que sin duda alguna había enloquecido al correr así por el solo hecho de querer encontrar a una persona a la que había visto una sola vez, ok, dos veces, más de dos veces porque la verdad era que ahora que recordaba a Yuri Katsuki, el Grand Prix Final en el que los dos habían participado había cobrado nitidez en su memoria.

Sí, era más que obvio que no le había prestado más atención de la que un patinador le presta a un competidor desconocido pero sí recordaba la forma en la que Yuri había presentado su rutina: no era espectacular en los saltos pero parecía tener una resistencia enorme y una suavidad encantadora en su secuencia de pasos. Victor podía haber visto aquello incluso en su rutina nudista y al recordar el baile de la noche anterior sintió de nuevo el deseo ardiendo en sus entrañas. El deseo de hablar con Yuri, el deseo de estar cerca de él, el deseo de saber quién era él y cómo podía robarle el aliento seguía ahí, estaba ahí, consumiéndolo.

No, esa necesidad que ardía en su pecho no tenía sentido y él no podía explicarla aunque quisiera pero el hecho es que estaba ahí: resplandecía, se elevaba, se volvía una con los latidos de su corazón que estaba latiendo al máximo al tiempo que sus piernas agiles se dirigían al único lugar que podía darle respuestas.

Victor se topó con Mari en el pequeño restaurante del hotel que a esa hora, atendía a algunos de los trabajadores de los alrededores pues, aunque Chris y él habían reservado el resto de las habitaciones, aquel era un lugar de reunión para los habitantes de Hasetsu y a los dos patinadores aquello no les molestaba de cualquier modo.

La chica Katsuki se sorprendió al notar que el ausente Victor que había visto en la mañana de pronto se había transformado en aquel torbellino cuyo cabello plateado, casi una cascada de plata liquida bajo los tímidos rayos del sol que pareció recordar aquel día que era primavera, caía de forma desordenada sobre su frente.

-¡Señorita Mari!- gritó Victor como si la vida se le fuera en ello y de hecho, Victor sentía que era así- ¡Señorita Mari, por favor, tienes que decírmelo!

-¿Decirte qué?- dijo la joven un poco confundida por aquella pregunta.

-¡Yuri!- dijo Victor y el nombre de su hermano pronunciado por los labios del ruso le sonó a ella como una súplica, como la expresión de un anhelo en voz alta.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi hermano?- dijo ella empezando a temer lo peor- ¡Oh no! Ya lo sabes todo ¿verdad? Prometiste no juzgarlo, sé que todo es incomprensible pero…

-¡No, no, no entiendes señorita Mari!- dijo Victor sintiendo que estaba perdiendo segundos vitales en aquella conversación-. Eso no me importa, no me importa en absoluto. Tengo que encontrar a Yuri ¿Entiendes? ¡Tengo que ver a Yuri ahora mismo!

La chica abrió los ojos de par en par pero no dijo nada porque lo que Victor había dicho era verdad: ella no estaba entendiendo nada de nada. Mari no entendía porque Victor Nikiforov estaba ahí, con esa mirada llena de un sentimiento difícil de descifrar a punto de arrodillarse ante ella simplemente para saber dónde estaba Yuri. La mujer se quedó perdida un momento en aquellos dos espejos azules que la miraban con desesperación y las mismas preguntas que no la habían dejado en paz todo el día acudieron a su mente ¿Qué había pasado entre Yuri y él? ¿Qué demonios estaba esperando obtener Victor Nikiforov de su hermano?

-Está en la pista de hielo, en el Ice Castle- dijo Mari a pesar de las dudas y es que algo dentro de ella le decía que no solo Victor necesitaba encontrarse con su hermano, también Yuri necesitaba encontrarse con él de algún modo-. Victor, señor Nikiforov ¿Estás bien?

Victor asintió y contuvo el impulso de abrazar a Mari Katsuki porque no podía perder más tiempo. Ahora sabía dónde estaba la persona que le había robado el sueño. Ahora podría encontrarse con él, se encontraría con él. Ni siquiera sabía qué iba a decirle, ni siquiera sabía si Yuri querría verlo en algún otro lugar que no fuera aquel salón de Yutopia pero no importaba. Victor Nikiforov siempre sabía qué decir, ya encontraría la manera de acercarse al otro chico sin parecer un loco de remate.

Así que sin pararse a pensarlo ni un minuto más, el hombre de los ojos azules corrió de nuevo hacia la calle. Era toda una suerte que Chris lo hubiera llevado aquella mañana al Ice Castle porque ahora sabía dónde estaba y aunque su memoria hiciera trampas con el camino recorrido, él sabía que podría encontrarlo. A lo lejos, podía ver el Castillo de Hasetsu, la pista de hielos estaba justamente abajo. No podía perderse, no podía darse el lujo de perderse porque tenía que encontrar a Yuri, tenía que verlo y encontrar en la mirada intensa de sus ojos marrones aquella parte de su ser que Victor no sabía que había perdido hasta que entendió que Yuri le había robado más que el aliento.

Sus piernas eran fuertes, sus músculos sí, seguían protestando por el cansancio acumulado de la temporada pero podían seguir sosteniéndolo en aquella alocada carrera que no le llevó más de veinte minutos tras de los cuales, llegó al Ice Castle agradeciendo que la puerta siguiera abierta de par en par. Victor se detuvo ahí un momento para regularizar el ritmo de su respiración y se encontró de frente con la amable mujer que los había atendido a él y a Chris en la mañana.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo, señor Nikiforov?- dijo Yuko con una sonrisa exenta de sorpresa, ella sabía qué era exactamente lo que Victor había ido a buscar a ese lugar.

-Yuri Katsuki…- dijo el ruso con voz entrecortada-. Yuri… la señorita Mari dijo que está aquí.

-Está ensayando una nueva rutina- dijo Yuko con calma. Había dejado a Yuri en la pista después de su plática y el joven Katsuki seguía ahí, tratando de tranquilizarse de la única forma en la que sabía hacerlo.

-¿Va a competir de nuevo?- dijo Victor sin saber por qué aquello le emocionaba a tal grado.

-No lo creo…- dijo Yuko con una sonrisa triste-. No es tan fácil, él… no soy quien para contar esa historia señor Nikiforov, si quiere hablar con él, espere a que termine de patinar, quizá pueda darle algunos tips ¿sabe? Yuri lleva patinando sin un entrenador casi cinco años pero aun así suele preparar rutinas para nuestros chicos.

Algo se removió en el interior de Victor al escuchar aquella información. Al parecer Yuri Katsuki era un ser lleno de secretos y misterios, algo que siempre había apasionado a Victor porque él mismo escondía muchas cosas dentro de sí mismo.

-Ya veo…- dijo Victor sintiendo que su corazón latía de forma angustiosa ahora que solo un pasillo largo y una puerta lo separaban del chico al que había estado buscando la mañana entera.

-Vaya ahora, nadie va a interrumpirlos- dijo Yuko guiñándole un ojo-. Por cierto, Victor… sea paciente con Yuri, él lleva años esperando por este encuentro y me temo que el que tuvieron anoche no fue lo que él esperaba así que… sorpréndalo ahora, haga que crea que estas cosas extraordinarias pueden sucederle a alguien como él.

La mujer se despidió de él con una sonrisa serena en el rostro y salió a la calle dejando al ruso solo, su corazón recordándole que estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Las piernas del patinador parecieron reaccionar y comenzaron a moverse. Mientras más se acercaba a la puerta, sus oídos podían escuchar el familiar sonido de las cuchillas rasgando el hielo, aquello era una música de sobra familiar para él.

Victor tomó el pomo de la puerta que conducía a la pista de hielo y el sol que entraba por las ventanas del lugar reflejándose sobre la blanca superficie helada hizo que sus ojos tardaran en enfocarse y cuando sus ojos parecieron funcionar de nuevo, la belleza de la imagen que se desarrollaba delante de él volvió a robarle el aliento: Yuri, Yuri Katsuki estaba ahí de nuevo y lucía mil veces más hermoso que el dios asiático que había conocido la noche pasada.

Y es que el joven japonés se movía con gracia sobre la pista; su cuerpo tenía la flexibilidad de un junco mecido por el viento y también la fuerza de un artista cuyo lienzo es el hielo. Los pasos de Victor se volvieron más lentos mientras se acercaba al borde de la pista, Yuri no lo había escuchado, no habría podido, en aquel instante el joven Katsuki estaba lejos, muy lejos de ahí.

Y Victor pudo entender lo que estaba sucediendo, él sabía cómo se sentía aquello, él mejor que nadie podía saber que el hielo podía transportarlo a otra dimensión, esa dimensión donde las historias que los patinadores narraban con su destreza y con sus cuerpos, eran algo real. Y Victor conocía las palabras de la historia que Yuri estaba contando, Victor sintió que su corazón se hacía mil veces más grande al entender que Yuri estaba llevando a cabo una copia fiel y al mismo tiempo distinta de su ahora ya inmortal _"Quédate a mi lado"._

La música no estaba sonando, era Yuri, era el cuerpo de Yuri el que estaba creando la melodía.

Era como si aquella canción brotara de cada paso, de cada movimiento: había violines en las manos de Yuri mientras éstas subían y bajaban al compás de la secuencia de pasos; había flautas y matices de chelos en los pies del chico que se elevaban del suelo en un triple Axel; la voz del tenor que contaba una historia de amor siempre esperaba estaba en los ojos de Yuri, estaba en su cuerpo volando por los aires que en ese momento aterrizó un doble Salchow.

Sí, la rutina de Yuri era pura música pero también había técnica. Victor pudo ver una preparación intensa en aquellos saltos que él mismo había coreografiado, Yuri patinaba con un talento enorme que si bien había dejado de ser pulido estaba ahí, intacto. Ahí, frente a él, estaba un patinador que tenía aún mucho que entregar al mundo y a Victor de pronto le pareció injusto que nadie más pudiera verlo ¿Por qué alguien no querría ver a Yuri?

Sintiéndolo como una necesidad, Victor sacó su teléfono celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta gris y enfocó la cámara en Yuri quien en ese instante se preparaba para partir de la secuencia de pasos más compleja de la rutina hacia el salto cuádruple que era la firma y especialidad de Victor Nikiforov: un Flip cuádruple.

El corazón de Victor se aceleró sin que él pudiera evitarlo, ver patinar a Yuri era incluso mil veces más excitante que verlo bailar semidesnudo: porque los pies de Yuri hablaban de amor, no solo de deseo y mientras las cuchillas tomaban fuerza e impulso para llevar a cabo el salto, Victor escuchó la estrofa final del aria retumbando en su interior y supo que era Yuri el que desde el principio, sin saberlo había elegido aquella canción para él:

 _ **Cuando te mire de nuevo, de la esperanza nacerá la eternidad.**_

 _ **Quédate a mi lado, no te vayas, estoy asustado de perderte.**_

 _ **Nuestras manos, nuestras piernas y el latido de nuestros corazones están conectados.**_

 _ **Si te vas, iremos juntos.**_

 _ **Estoy listo ahora.**_

El cuerpo de Yuri se elevó en el aire siguiendo la trayectoria casi recta de los cuatro giros que exigía un Flip y aterrizó con una maestría digna de cualquiera de los finalistas del campeonato mundial que Victor acababa de ganar. El príncipe del hielo ruso tuvo ganas de llorar de emoción al ver la sonrisa satisfecha de Yuri al darse cuenta de que lo había logrado.

Y fue en ese preciso instante en el que Victor supo exactamente qué sería lo que haría con su futuro, no había más dudas, la respuesta estaba ahí, frente a él, se insinuaba en la sonrisa serena de Yuri Katsuki. Porque a él siempre le habían fascinado los retos, siempre había sorprendido a todo el mundo haciendo exactamente lo que nadie esperaba que hiciera y Yuri le había hecho pensar en tomar un reto que jamás se había planteado antes.

Mientras Yuri Katsuki seguía deslizándose sobre el hielo sin saber que los ojos de Victor seguían clavados en él, el ruso supo que toda su inspiración perdida estaba ahí, en Yuri, en todo lo que Yuri era, en todo lo que Yuri podría ser.

Sí, quizá el joven Katsuki había pensado que su carrera en el patinaje artístico había terminado, pero no era así, la historia de Yuri no había muerto aun y si él creía eso, Victor le enseñaría que harían todo lo posible por resucitarla.

Victor sonrió con determinación ante esa idea y terminando el vídeo que había grabado, decidió subirlo a su cuenta de Instagram para hacerle al mundo el anuncio que todos habían estado esperando desde su triunfo en el campeonato mundial.

" _Anuncio oficial- escribió el hombre de los ojos azules a toda prisa, sin saber el huracán que aquel vídeo desataría en todo el mundo-. Ha llegado el momento de hablar de mi futuro. Él, el joven de este vídeo es mi futuro. Seré el entrenador de Yuri Katsuki a partir de hoy y competiré con él la próxima temporada ¿El motivo? Vean el vídeo hasta el final, no hay más motivo que ese, ha llegado el momento de escribir una nueva historia #BornToMakeHistory #Amazing "_

* * *

 ** _NDA:_**

 ** _*El titulo del capítulo "Anastasis" se refiera a un termino religioso que tiene que ver con la resurrección (de hecho es resurrección en pocas palabras, pero hace énfasis en que es la resurrección de alguien que antes ha descendido al infierno). Estoy explicando esto porque al igual no se entendía el uso de la palabra para este capítulo que trata del inicio de la resurrección del Yuri patinador y el pobre ha sufrido mucho para llegar a esto *se emociona*_**

 ** _*BTW... El titulo también hace referencia a la canción del programa libre de Emil Nekola. Sí, en esta historia, cada capítulo hará referencia a una canción del soundtrack de la serie que es una de las cosas más preciosas que haya escuchado *se emociona más*_**

 ** _*Y la estrofa de la canción- de la que de nuevo he hecho mi libre traducción- es parte de "Stammi viccino, non te ne andare" aka "Stay close to me" aka "Quédate a mi lado", aka, la única canción que le hemos visto patinar a Victor bebé en la serie, aka la canción con la que nuestro pequeño Katsudon de amor lo atrapó. SUPER SPOILER: Esta canción es el titulo del capítulo que sigue 7u7 *emocionense conmigo*_**

 ** _*Ok, queridos todos¡ Aparte de que los hago leer capítulos tamaño biblia, todavía me doy cuerda en las notas de autor pero bueno xD Mil gracias por acompañarme, de verdad espero que les guste este capítulo y yo espero seguir con el ritmo de actualización que llevo hasta ahora, cosa que no es difícil porque benditas vacaciones y bendita inspiración. No sé ustedes pero a mi el capitulo 11 me dejó con ganas de renunciar al universo pero espero que todo salga bien para Victuri, tengo confianza en que Kubo sensei no romperá algo así de hermoso. De nuevo agradezco su tiempo e insisto, no sean tímidos, díganme todo lo que piensan del capítulo de hoy._**

 ** _Nos leemos en el próximo, abrazos de oso¡ :D_**


	4. Stammi viccino, non te ne andare

**4\. Stammi viccino, non te ne andare.**

-¿De verdad lo olvidaste?- dijo el joven cuyo cabello rubio enmarcaba una cara de rasgos delicados que en ese preciso instante estaban llenos de rabia- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota, Victor Nikiforov?

El chico quien no tenía más de quince años de edad, arrojó el teléfono sobre la cama y miró la tarde que caía sobre Moscú. Había visto el último video que Victor, su compañero de equipo había subido hacía apenas unas horas y a pesar de haberlo visto hasta el final como recomendaba hacer el autor de la publicación, el chico aun no lograba entender qué demonios había visto Victor en aquel japonés inútil que sin duda alguna carecía de talento pero no de kilos de más.

-¿Quién demonios es ese cerdo?- susurró Yuri Plisetsky al aire, no esperaba una respuesta en realidad pero era el único modo en el que podía sentir que su rabia salía de su interior.

Porque Victor le había prometido ser el coreógrafo de su programa corto la próxima temporada, la temporada que marcaba su debut como patinador sénior. Sí, conocía a Victor desde hacía muchos años, él sabía que el príncipe ruso del hielo tenía problemas con recordar las cosas importantes pero ¿Llegar a ese punto? ¿Llegar al grado de anunciar a todo mundo que se quedaría en aquella estúpida ciudad japonesa a ser el entrenador de un don nadie? ¿Perder una carrera llena de éxitos por el solo capricho que aquel otro Yuri- ¿de verdad no había otro maldito nombre en el mundo para un cerdo?- seguramente le había inspirado? ¿Estaba Victor bajo los efectos de esos estúpidos enamoramientos que no solían durarle más que una semana y que terminaban en lágrimas e inspiración para crear coreografías impactantes?

-¿Tan asustado estabas de perder contra mí?- volvió a decir el chico apretando los puños a sus costados-. Si ese era el problema, pudiste ser mi entrenador, no el suyo…

Ahí estaba. Por fin lo había dicho. Por fin había expresado el motivo real de su molestia.

Y es que Yuri había notado que Victor no era el mismo aquella última temporada. A pesar de que seguía presentándose con toda la gloria arrasadora de su talento, un talento contra el que ninguno de los otros patinadores podría competir, la sonrisa del héroe nacional de Rusia lucia desgastada, más un disfraz que un gesto de auténtica felicidad al patinar. Yuri, quien había crecido con él como pupilo de Yakov Feltsman, podía notar cada pequeña diferencia en Victor.

Cuando sus padres murieron y su abuelo se hizo cargo de él, Yuri había encontrado en el patinaje una forma de escapar al dolor y a la confusión que todo aquello le había supuesto a un niño tan pequeño como él y de algún modo incomprensible, Victor y los demás patinadores, especialmente Mila y Georgie, se habían convertido en una familia para él. Por eso podía darse cuenta de que algo en Victor estaba apagándose, de que la llama triunfadora que lo había mantenido en pie aquella temporada se apagaría sin que nadie pudiera impedirlo.

Por eso, Yuri había fantaseado con la idea de convertirse en el nuevo referente ruso del patinaje artístico, no era una meta fácil pero quería lograrlo en su primer año como sénior. Ninguno de sus compañeros tenía el talento necesario para suplir a Victor, ninguno tenía la determinación suficiente para sobrepasarlo, solo él. Y en aquel camino victorioso, Yuri había esperado contar con la ayuda de quien, aunque lo exasperaba a veces por ese modo de ser, dulce, frágil y distraído, se había convertido en lo más cercano a un hermano mayor que él podría llegar a tener.

Y aquello era lo que estaba torturándolo aunque jamás sería posible admitirlo en voz alta: que Victor lo había abandonado sin preguntarle si quiera, claro, no tenía por qué haberlo hecho, el video había sido una sorpresa incluso para Yakov quien estuvo a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco y andaba soltando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra cada vez que su teléfono sonaba preguntando si era cierto que el príncipe del hielo ruso se retiraba en pos de ser el entrenador de Yuri Katsuki, una estrella caída del firmamento del patinaje desde hacía más de cinco años.

Victor se había ido, se había olvidado de la promesa que le había hecho y ahora, todas las coreografías que él pudiera hacer serían para aquel imbécil que si bien había logrado hacer que todo el mundo se entusiasmara con su estúpida imitación de la coreografía de Victor, seguramente no sería capaz de hacer nada más extraordinario que aquello.

Yuri había buscado información acerca del cerdo – no podía llamarlo de otro modo- y lo que leyó aumentó la rabia de su joven corazón: el Yuri aquel era un completo imbécil que había renunciado después de alcanzar un mediocre cuarto lugar en un Grand Prix Final, además era casi un anciano de 23 años y era obvio que estaba fuera de forma. Y no había nada más odiado en este mundo para Yuri que las personas que renunciaban tan fácilmente a algo, por eso no podía sentir más que odio por aquel patinador estúpido con el que tenía que compartir el nombre.

El chico evaluó la posibilidad de ir a Japón solamente para poder golpear a Victor pero se detuvo pensando que a Yakov y a su abuelo, con quien en esos momentos estaba pasando una temporada de descanso antes de volver a la carga para preparar su debut como sénior, no se sentirían mejor con su desaparición. El mundo del patinaje artístico era un torbellino de noticias y chismes yendo y viniendo por doquier y si a eso, se agregaba Yuri Plisetsky haciendo una rabieta, la publicidad de toda aquella tontería no haría más que aumentar y el chico, cuyos ojos agua marina parecían un mar azotado por un huracán en aquel instante, no quería ser parte de eso.

Su teléfono sonó sacándolo de sus cavilaciones y estuvo tentado a aventarlo contra la pared pensando que serían de nuevo los reporteros que intentaban preguntarle acerca de su opinión del retiro de Victor Nikiforov pero al ver el nombre de Yakov en la pantalla decidió tomar la llamada pensando que él tendría noticias que desmintieran la declaración del absurdo video de Victor.

-Hola Yakov- dijo el joven tratando de que su voz no saliera tan llena de rabia.

-Necesito que vayas a Japón en este mismo instante- dijo el hombre haciendo que Yuri abriera los ojos de par en par-. Solo tú puedes lograr convencer a Victor de que regrese, esto es una estupidez y no puedo permitirlo.

-¿Hablaste ya con él?- dijo Yuri sintiendo que su fantasía de moler a golpes el bello rostro del señor Nikiforov estaba cercana a cumplirse y bajo instrucciones de Yakov ni más ni menos.

-Sí, y no quiere escucharme…- dijo el entrenador sintiendo que aquellos patinadores iban a matarlo muy joven-. Escucha, Yuri, Victor siempre te ha visto como su protegido si hay alguien que puede convencerlo de que está echando su vida por la borda, ese eres tú. Tráelo de vuelta, Yuri, dile que si quiere cumplir su fantasía de ser entrenador podrá hacerlo aquí, en casa, no me opondré si quiere entrenarte a ti, harían un equipo formidable pero… ¿Japón? ¿Yuri Katsuki? Ese chico no tenía lo que se necesita siendo joven, mucho menos ahora…

Yuri sonrió ante las palabras de Yakov y aceptó la misión sin poner traba alguna, lo haría aunque eso significara separarse antes de su abuelo. Lo haría porque él también quería que Victor regresara, pero sobre todo eso, quería gritarle que era un estúpido y golpearlo hasta que la rabia se evaporara de él antes de poner en marcha la petición de Yakov.

Yuri Plisetsky no era de las personas que ruegan o piden algo, pero esta vez haría una excepción. Lo estaba haciendo por su carrera, claro, pero también porque no quería perder a la persona que, aunque fuera un imbécil de remate, en aquellos años se había vuelto parte integral de su pequeña familia…

* * *

Nunca en su vida, ni siquiera patinando profesionalmente, Yuri Katsuki había aterrizado un Flip cuádruple, por eso, cuando sintió que su pie volvía a tocar el suelo y que sus manos se mantenían en el aire, sintió que un rayo de fulminante alegría lo partía por la mitad. Aquello había sido un logro más que nada alcanzado por la fiera voluntad que lo había llevado a querer hacer aquella rutina de Victor a la perfección y haberlo conseguido de una vez era simplemente genial.

La plática con Yuko, así como todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior seguían acosándolo y ciertamente a pesar de la tranquilidad que el hielo le daba, todavía no podía tener clara una salida ante todo aquel embrollo. Cuando Yuko lo había dejado ahí solo, sintiéndose el ser más estúpido y con menos suerte del mundo entero, su primer impulso había sido huir del país o encerrarse en su habitación hasta que Victor Nikiforov decidiera volver a Rusia y olvidarse de que él existía.

Y probablemente esa idea hubiera sido la salvación perfecta si Yuri no hubiera recordado que tenía una familia por la cual seguir luchando. Sí, Victor Nikiforov sin duda creía que era una puta cualquiera pero ¿No era eso mismo lo que pensaban todos los clientes de Yutopia? ¿Cuál era la diferencia? Victor tampoco lo conocía, seguramente ni siquiera lo había mirado en el Grand Prix Final, entonces ¿Por qué preocuparse? ¿Por qué le importaba tanto la opinión de una persona que sin duda era un desconocido y un extraño para él?

" _Porque él te importa…",_ dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza, esa maldita voz llena de sinceridad que siempre parecía tener la razón en todo. " _Él te ha importado tanto desde que eras un crío, que todo lo que piense de ti va a importarte ahora, quieras o no… ¿No estuviste a punto de pedirle su opinión en el entrenamiento público del Grand Prix Final? ¿No eres tú quien compró un perro igual al suyo y le pusiste su nombre porque querías sentirlo cerca de ti? ¿No has soñado toda tu vida con ser alguien importante para él, alguien digno de ser mirado por él?"_

Aquellos pensamientos terminaron por llevarse la felicidad que había sentido al estar patinando la rutina de aquella persona que al parecer, por fin lo había mirado y los ojos de Yuri, que hasta ese momento habían estado cerrados se abrieron de par en par para encontrarse de frente con una ilusión que le hizo reconsiderar al muchacho la opción de internarse en un sanatorio mental porque aquello no podía ser, aquello sería demasiado de ser real:

Porque Victor Nikiforov estaba ahí, frente a él, mirándolo con sus ojos azules llenos de luz, mirándolo como si lo hubiera estado esperando miles de años y aquella espera por fin hubiera terminado. Los pies de Yuri parecieron quedarse pegados al hielo, parecieron congelarse como si el invierno azul que se asomaba en las pupilas del ruso, hubieran lanzado un hechizo sobre su cuerpo para inmovilizarlo, para lograr detenerlo y detener también el tiempo a su alrededor.

Victor –la alucinación de Victor- no decía nada. El astro mundial del patinaje artístico parecía incapaz de pronunciar una palabra y Yuri no sabía si quería ser el primero en decir algo. Y es que algo le decía que si hablaba, que si se atrevía a respirar siquiera, aquella imagen desaparecería y su corazón idiota, se negaba a dejar de contemplar aquella imagen que era dolorosamente hermosa. Porque Victor Nikiforov estaba mirándolo, porque sus ojos azules habían visto algo en él, algo que Yuri no podía decir qué era. Victor estaba ahí, cerca de él, más cerca de lo que hubiera imaginado jamás.

-Parece que fui capaz de encontrar nuestro mañana- dijo Victor y Yuri supo en ese preciso instante que su mente no estaba engañándolo. Victor estaba ahí. Victor estaba hablando con él.

Victor… ¿Cuánto de la rutina había visto Victor?

Las mejillas de Yuri se llenaron de rubor al darse cuenta de que seguramente el autor de aquella coreografía había visto su torpe intento por replicarla. Su corazón latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho, podía entender el inglés de Victor pero era como si él hubiera olvidado cómo demonios hablar, o cómo respirar si quiera. Y cuando el ruso entró a la pista, con su andar confiado y suave, acercándose a él más y más de forma peligrosa, Yuri tuvo ganas de volver al plan original y desaparecer de Hasetsu y del mundo hasta que Victor Nikiforov lo dejara en paz.

Pero aquello no iba a suceder ¿verdad? Victor quería verlo, quizá había ido a buscarlo tan temprano para cobrarse de una vez aquella estúpida promesa que Yuri le había hecho. Sí, eso era. Quizá Victor quería tomarlo ahí mismo, quizá era una especie de fantasía sexual que quería cumplir y el joven Katsuki, dio un paso atrás al sentirse acorralado. No, él no quería a Victor de aquel modo. Sí, había fantaseado con estar así con él pero, pero… ¿Por qué así? ¿Por qué solo como parte de un negocio? ¿Estaba mal haber esperado otra cosa?

" _Claro que está mal, estúpido",_ dijo el verdugo de su cabeza. _"Tú eres la puta y él tiene el dinero ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? ¿Qué más querría él de ti?"_

El corazón de Yuri pareció romperse en mil pedazos dentro de su pecho y quiso reírse de él a pesar de que estaba a punto de derramar lágrimas de decepción ¿Por qué demonios seguía alimentando la fantasía del príncipe que vendría a rescatarlo? ¿Por qué no había superado su enamoramiento adolescente con aquel ser que seguía sonriéndole con todo el sol del verano en sus labios? ¿Por qué, Yuri, por qué sigues siendo un imbécil soñador que no sabe cómo funciona el mundo de verdad?

-Fue una rutina grandiosa- dijo Victor, haciendo que los pensamientos de Yuri se callaran de golpe- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ensayándola? Me costó medio año poder pulirla al nivel del campeonato mundial pero parece que tú lo has hecho en una semana… ¡Oh! Estoy comportándome como un estúpido maleducado ¿verdad? Soy Victor, Victor Nikiforov y tú eres Yuri Katsuki… ¡Oh! ¡Demonios! Debes pensar que he estado acosándote ¿cierto? No es así, te lo juro, tu hermana me dijo tu nombre ¿No te molesta? Vine corriendo hasta aquí cuando me dijo dónde podría encontrarte y cuando llegué la señora Nishigori me dijo que podría hablar contigo… mmm ¿Quieres beber algo conmigo? ¡Wow! No debí decir eso tan rápido, debo estar asustándote… oh… ¿Yuri?

El joven Katsuki miraba a Victor con miedo, no podía evitarlo. A pesar de las palabras amables del hombre y de que esos ojos azules trasmitían paz y alegría, Yuri no era un joven al que le fuera demasiado fácil entablar amistad o conversación con otra persona y si a eso se añadía el hecho de que la persona que estaba ahí con él era el ídolo de toda su vida y más que eso, su amor platónico por más de once años, podían concederle el derecho de petrificarse y querer huir al mismo tiempo. No recordaba cómo era posible seguir vivo cuando la presencia de Victor lo alteraba a aquel grado. Era como estar delante de un dios hecho de una luz muy brillante, una luz que podía llegar a fulminarlo de un momento a otro.

-¿Yuri?- dijo Victor, empezando a preocuparse por el silencio del otro chico- ¿Estás bien? Solo… solo quiero hablar contigo.

-Los pormenores del show nudista se hablan con mi hermana- dijo Yuri sintiendo que las palabras salían de su boca sin pedirle permiso-. Ella me dijo que te vería esta noche y así lo haré, no debes venir a revisar si la mercancía está en buen estado. Lo estoy, lo estaré. Pero creo, señor Nikiforov, que es demasiado temprano para reclamar lo que ha comprado, así que si me disculpa…

-¡Yuri, no!- dijo Victor un poco alterado. Jamás se hubiera imaginado una reacción así por parte de un chico que lucía tan dulce y tranquilo mientras patinaba sobre el hielo.

-No estoy acostumbrado a que los clientes me llamen con tanta informalidad- dijo el joven Katsuki sintiendo que debía largarse de ahí para no ponerse a llorar y aumentar la sensación de ridículo que ya lo embargaba.

-Pero Yuri, yo… hay algo que debo decirte porque…

-¡Deja de llamarme por mi nombre!- dijo el joven del cabello oscuro borrando la sonrisa de los labios del patinador ruso-. Sé lo que le prometí, señor Nikiforov y sé que quiere tenerlo ahora pero esto no funciona así. Voy a verlo en la noche, daré el show que usted quiere, haré lo que usted quiera y después podrá olvidarse de mí porque eso es lo que las personas como usted hacen siempre: toman lo que quieren y se van, así que, si me permite, estas horas aún me pertenecen a mí y si no se va usted, entonces me iré yo. Lo veré en unas horas y me aseguraré de ser la persona que usted quiere que sea, páguele bien a mi hermana por todo esto…

Dicho eso, Yuri encontró el valor de moverse y dejar a un totalmente aturdido Victor en la pista de hielo. Seguramente Nishigori lo regañaría después por haber dejado que alguien entrara a ella sin patines pero eso no importaba en aquel instante. No podía soportarlo, de verdad no podía estar ahí con Victor, no sin sentir que la vergüenza iba a matarlo, no sin sentir que el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones porque Victor quería ver una parte de él mismo que Yuri odiaba con todo su corazón.

Fue por eso que el joven corrió preguntándose si de verdad su vida podría ponerse peor. Perder Yutopia, perder su carrera de patinador, todo eso era una cosa pero el mundo parecía sediento de dolor, la vida parecía estar insatisfecha todavía con todas las cosas que le había quitado al grado de quitarle incluso la ilusión de poder encontrarse con Victor Nikiforov bajo otras circunstancias, quizá en el futuro, quizá cuando Yuri se convirtiera en entrenador de la próxima estrella japonesa del hielo, pero no así, no de ese modo cruel e irónico.

Yuri sentía el odio fluyendo en sus venas, no odiaba a Victor, se odiaba a sí mismo. Se odiaba por ser débil, se odiaba por ser lo que era, se odiaba porque en ese preciso instante no sentía que fuera capaz de volver a ser alguien mejor nunca más.

El joven corrió sin detenerse, sin darse cuenta de que sus piernas cansadas por la rutina que acababa de llevar a cabo, temblaban por el esfuerzo de la carrera. Apenas le había dado tiempo de cambiarse los patines por unas desgastadas zapatillas de deporte, pero rezaba porque Victor no lo siguiera. Sí, sabía que tendría que verlo más tarde pero también deseaba que sus palabras hubieran hecho que se alejara de él, que no le reclamara lo que por derecho era suyo porque Yuri, Yuri en persona le había prometido darle algo que él deseaba ¿Se podría llegar a ser más idiota?

Yuri corrió sin detenerse, esperaba que la maestra Minako estuviera en casa. No quería hablar con nadie, simplemente quería llegar al estudio para esconderse ahí, esconderse como la rata cobarde y asustada que se sentía ser en esos momentos. El joven llegó minutos después a su destino y cuando abrió la puerta, un par de brazos femeninos rodearon su cuello con efusividad.

-¡Yuri!- dijo la profesora de ballet al ver al chico en frente de ella- ¡Oh, Yuri! ¡Yo sabía que el mundo no podía ser así de injusto contigo! ¡Yo sabía que algo bueno tenía que sucederte!

-¿Qué?- dijo el joven entrando a la casa de Minako quien tenía encendida la televisión de su pequeña sala sintonizando el noticiero de la tarde donde una fotografía suya con el traje que había usado en el Grand Prix Final del 2012 brillaba en la pantalla.

 _-Aunque el vídeo le ha dado la vuelta al mundo y es trending topic en todas las redes sociales ni Katsuki ni Nikiforov se han manifestado al respecto de forma directa_ \- decía el hombre de las noticias, haciendo que Yuri se acercara al aparato como si su vida dependiera de aquello-. _Sin embargo, fuentes oficiales de la federación rusa han dicho que si ese es el deseo de Victor, nadie se lo negará. Como todos saben, la vida activa de un patinador suele ser muy corta y aunque se auguraban nuevos éxitos para Nikiforov en el hielo, quizá sea mejor que deje que los reflectores se enfoquen en otros patinadores alrededor del mundo. Vayamos ahora a ver el recuento de la carrera de Yuri Katsuki que se vio interrumpida hace cinco años en lo que podría haber sido la cúspide de…._

-Maestra Minako…- dijo el joven sin entender de qué demonios hablaba el hombre de las noticias- ¿De qué se trata todo esto?

-Estás bromeando ¿verdad, Yuri?- dijo ella sin poder creer que todo el mundo supiera acerca de Victor Nikiforov y el vídeo que se había convertido en un fenómeno viral alrededor de todo el planeta, todo el mundo lo sabía, menos el muchacho asustado que estaba ahí, frente a ella.

-Él… - dijo la mujer sin poder creer del todo que una situación así pudiera ser real-. Yuko me dijo que él estaba contigo, la noticia se regó como la pólvora hace menos de una hora. Pensé que él te lo había dicho ya y que tú estarías feliz…

-¿Estar feliz por qué, exactamente?- dijo el chico sintiéndose cada vez más confundido.

-Yuri…- dijo la profesora con toda la calma que pudo imprimirle a sus palabras-. Victor Nikiforov ha anunciado su retiro del patinaje artístico.

-¿Por qué haría algo así?- dijo el joven Katsuki sintiendo dolor al enterarse de aquello pero eso no explicaba que en las noticias estuvieran hablando de él y de Victor en la misma oración.

-Por ti…- dijo Minako con una sonrisa traviesa que Yuri tomó como un mal augurio-. Se retiró por ti, le dijo a todo el mundo que quería ser tu entrenador y que se quedará aquí, preparándote para la temporada que sigue… ¿De verdad no has visto el video que grabó mientras replicabas su "quédate a mi lado"? Mira, lo han convertido en un fenómeno de internet…

" _Por ti…"_

Aquellas dos palabras no tenían sentido dentro de su cabeza pero al parecer era la verdad porque Yuri veía ahora el video que Victor había grabado sin darse cuenta y al leer las palabras que el ruso había escrito _"él es mi futuro",_ algo en el corazón del joven Katsuki estallo en fuegos de colores, pero su cabeza seguía insistiendo en que nada de aquello era posible. No, claro que no. Victor no podía quedarse en un lugar como Hasetsu y renunciar a toda la gloria a la que estaba acostumbrado por alguien como él… ¿O sí?

* * *

Victor se había metido a las aguas termales después de comprender que había arruinado su primer encuentro con Yuri Katsuki. Su cabello gris totalmente empapado, caía sobre sus ojos azules que estaban tristes y algo decepcionados. Él no entendía para nada la actitud de Yuri quien se había mostrado tan a la defensiva con él, como si Victor lo hubiera estado buscando para violarlo o algo así.

El patinador ruso se hundió en las aguas cálidas que parecían relajarlo deseando ahogarse porque se lo merecía después de ser un idiota ¿Qué había estado esperando para sentirse tan decepcionado como lo estaba ahora? ¿Que Yuri Katsuki se lanzara a sus brazos desesperadamente con lágrimas de agradecimiento en los ojos? ¿Que Yuri lo besara de una vez por haber tenido aquella fabulosa idea, la idea de devolverle su vida de patinador profesional? ¿Tan acostumbrado estaba a que todo el mundo quisiera complacerlo por ser quién era?

Sí, quizá sí, y aquella respuesta hizo que su corazón doliera porque estaba claro que Yuri Katsuki lo odiaba por… ¿Por qué? ¿Porque había disfrutado su rutina nudista? ¡Pues claro que sí! ¿Quién en su sano juicio no lo hubiera hecho? ¡El chico era un dios del striptease! Pero eso no era todo… Yuri ni siquiera le había dejado explicarle que su rutina, patinada por el cuerpo de Yuri merecía sin duda alguna todas las medallas de oro que él había ganado a lo largo de su vida, que era eso, la forma en la que su cuerpo podía convocar a toda la música del universo, lo que había cautivado a Victor hasta dejarlo sin aliento, que era eso lo que lo había llevado a desear ser el entrenador de Yuri.

-Victor Nikiforov…- dijo una voz sexy a su lado, una voz que sonaba de hecho un tanto molesta y Victor supo que había llegado la hora de enfrentarse con Christophe.

-Chris…- dijo Victor tratando de no hacer algo grande de aquella discusión.

-Sabía que te gustaba sorprenderlos a todos pero, Vitya…- dijo Chris con una sonrisa traviesa que no lucia nada molesta y eso le dio algo de esperanza a Victor- ¿De verdad tendré que acostumbrarme a ser el más viejo del circuito ahora? Y eso de entrenar a Yuri Katsuki… ¿El chico te lo pidió mientras hacia otra de sus rutinas para ti a solas?

Ante aquel comentario, los ojos azules y generalmente dulces de Victor se ensombrecieron con furia, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Chris cuya sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente. Lo cierto es que estaba jugando y era tan raro ver a Victor molesto que por eso mismo decidió ponerle fin a las bromas antes de que su amigo decidiera ahogarlo en las aguas termales por haberse atrevido a decir algo en contra de Yuri Katsuki, quien, al parecer había pasado a ser sumamente importante para Victor desde ese mismo día.

-No lo entiendes Chris, y no quiero que lo entiendas- dijo el ruso con seriedad-. No te pido que apruebes mis decisiones porque son mías y no tengo ganas de explicárselas a nadie, ni siquiera a ti o a Yakov. Quiero quedarme aquí con Yuri porque vi algo que no había visto antes, quiero quedarme y ayudarlo tanto como pueda porque si no lo hago yo, nadie lo hará y además…

" _Y además no quiero irme, no puedo imaginarme yéndome de aquí sin saber más de él, no puedo, de verdad no puedo."_

Victor reprimió las últimas palabras a tiempo mientras la sonrisa de Chris volvía a sus labios. Vaya, con que existía una persona capaz de hacer que el príncipe del hielo dejara su reino con el solo motivo de protegerlo. Con que existía esa persona capaz de hacer que Victor se abriera a un nuevo mundo sin que tuviera miedo de hacerlo.

-Victor, debes calmarte…- dijo Chris tratando de hablar con seriedad también-. Claro que no entiendo lo que haces, nadie parece entenderlo pero tienes razón, esto es asunto tuyo solamente. Eres libre, estás en pleno derecho de hacer lo que quieras, Yakov te hizo tomar ese curso que te acredita como entrenador para que pudieras dirigir la concentración de verano así que prácticamente puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana. Lo que no entiendo, amigo, es que no me hayas dicho nada de nada, créeme todo mundo ha intentado contactarse conmigo y los he mandado a todos al demonios porque yo tampoco sabría explicarles tu decisión.

-Todo fue tan rápido, Chris- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules recordando la rutina de Yuri que para ese entonces ya había visto mil millones de veces y cada vez estaba más convencido de que había hecho lo correcto.

-¿Tú crees?- dijo el suizo sintiendo que la tensión se había diluido de pronto-. Mira, no estoy cuestionando tu idea pero ¿De verdad crees que Katsuki podrá tomar el ritmo de nuevo? Han pasado cinco años desde su ultima vez en el hielo, Victor, incluso Yuri Plisetsky tiene más experiencia que él ahora…

-Yuri ha estado en el hielo todos estos años, quizá no compitiendo pero sí preparando a muchos niños- dijo Victor con calma-. Sé muy bien que no es lo mismo, pero no ha perdido la forma ¿No viste el video, acaso? Yuri tiene magia, Chris. Mi decisión no fue impulsiva, yo sé lo que vi, todo mundo lo vio… ¿No leíste los comentarios? ¡Yuri puede hacer un Flip cuádruple al final de una rutina! ¡Ni siquiera yo lo había logrado sino hasta este año!

-Ok, reconozco eso…- dijo Chris quien había observado el video de Yuri con ojo crítico y no podía negar que el dios del striptease también tenía sus trucos sobre el hielo-. Pero Victor, te pregunto esto como tu mejor amigo ¿Estás seguro de que podrás ser solamente el entrenador de Yuri Katsuki? Porque a juzgar por cómo te comportaste con él en el salón de banquetes, yo diría que además de magia hay, digamos, ciertas emociones implicadas en esto… ¿o no?

Victor no contestó, no tenía una respuesta para aquella pregunta, no sabía qué demonios estaba sintiendo porque nadie lo había hecho sentirse así antes. Vamos, él era el soltero más cotizado del mundo, todos a su alrededor sabían que cuando no estaba en la pista de hielo, era un playboy sin remedio y nunca jamás una persona le había hecho sentir esas terribles ganas de quedarse a vivir en un lugar como Hasetsu, nunca jamás había deseado que alguien le permitiera quedarse a su lado.

-No lo sé Chris…- dijo él con tono sincero-. Solo sé que seré todo lo que Yuri necesite, todo lo que él me pida ser…

-¿Y si él quiere que te vayas?- dijo Chris y Victor sintió que algo dolía dentro de él al escuchar esa posibilidad que si bien era indeseable, no era imposible del todo- ¿Ya hablaste con él? ¿Qué te dijo?

Victor se hundió un poco más en las aguas y Chris evitó reírse de la cara avergonzada de su mejor amigo que estaba actuando más como un adolescente enamorado por primera vez, que como el hombre que era. Sin levantar sus ojos azules del agua, Victor le narró su encuentro con Yuri y el suizo no pudo evitar romper a reír por la torpeza del príncipe del hielo.

-¡Claro que le diste miedo, menudo imbécil!- dijo Chris haciendo que Victor se sonrojara-. Él chico piensa que estabas buscándolo para pedirle algún favor sexual ¿Qué más podría pensar el pobre? Victor, eres el peor acosador que conozco, se supone que debes ir lento con él…

-¡Estaba emocionado!- dijo Victor a la defensiva-. Si lo hubieras visto patinar en vivo, tú también habrías querido lanzarte a sus pies, es… Yuri es… hermoso.

-Vitya…- dijo Chris un poco conmovido-. Sé que te pegó fuerte pero ¿podrías calmarte? Mira, soy el menos indicado para saber cómo iniciar un romance pero eres un desconocido para Yuri del mismo modo en el que Yuri es un desconocido para ti.

-Por eso quería hablar con él…- dijo Victor un poco triste, sin que la palabra "romance" lo alterara en lo más mínimo-. Chris, yo no quiero ser solo un desconocido para él ¿Es eso tan malo? Sé que él me admirado toda su vida, pero eso no es suficiente yo quiero que conozca al Victor real y que me deje ayudarlo, solo eso, ni siquiera tiene que pasar algo más, yo solo…

-Tú debes calmarte y hablar de esto con Yuri- dijo Chris pensando que después de todo no era tan malo para los asuntos sentimentales-. Mira, él te dijo que te vería esta noche, usa ese momento para hablar con él y procura que mantenga toda su ropa encima, de lo contrario, te perderemos completamente…

-¿En qué momento te volviste tan sabio, Giacometti?- dijo Victor sabiendo que Chris tenía razón- ¿No soy yo el mayor de los dos?

-¡Deja de recordarme mi edad!- dijo Chris con un puchero-. Mira, si ya decidiste embarcarte en la aventura, hazlo hasta el final. Aunque debo advertirte, entrenador Nikiforov, que tú y tu dios asiático no tendrán la más mínima posibilidad contra mí, ahora que te has ido, ese pódium es todo mío, anciano.

Victor rio divertido sin que la idea de retirarse le causara dolor alguno. De hecho, era mil veces más doloroso pensar en dejar a Yuri detrás de él, sin que este le diera la oportunidad de probar que sus intenciones no tenían nada que ver con el baile de la noche pasada sino que se trataba de algo más.

Los dos patinadores se quedaron en las aguas termales hasta que el sol de la tarde se escondió en el horizonte. A medida que el sol le daba paso a las estrellas del firmamento, Victor iba sintiéndose más nervioso a pesar de que la plática con Chris le había ayudado bastante. Sí, había echado a perder el primer encuentro pero no pasaría eso con el segundo. Él estaba dispuesto a mover cielo mar y tierra para lograr que Yuri lo dejara quedarse a su lado. Vaya, quedarse al lado de alguien ¿Por qué nadie le había dicho a él que en este mundo existiría alguien que le haría desear quedarse en un solo sitio, apartados de todo?

Victor se preparó a conciencia para el encuentro esperado. Le tomó más de una hora elegir uno de los atuendos casuales que había llevado a Hasetsu- todos prendas de diseñador- preguntándose cuál lo haría lucir más como un futuro entrenador y no como alguien que va a una cita esperando el mejor orgasmo de su vida. La verdad era que estaba nervioso ¡Oh buen dios! La idea de ver a Yuri Katsuki hacia que sus piernas temblaran, estaba tan inquieto que Maccachin lo veía pasear de un lado a otro de su habitación con una mirada confundida, como si el can se preguntara si aquel manojo de nervios con ojos azules era de verdad su siempre sonriente y equilibrado dueño.

Pero es que Victor sabía que aquel momento que se avecinaba sería importante, era el momento decisivo, si no podía convencer a Yuri, el anuncio que había hecho en la tarde sería tomado como una broma de mal gusto solamente. Él no había querido dar ninguna declaración directa hasta que Yuri y él convocaran a una conferencia de prensa para dar la cara juntos.

" _Juntos…"_

Victor sonrió ante la calidez de aquella palabra y se decidió por un conjunto azul marino que le daba una profundidad maravillosa a su mirada celeste. El hombre se vistió con calma, la señorita Mari le había llamado hacía una hora para confirmarle que Yuri estaría con él a la hora acordada.

-Si se pone difícil- le había dicho la mujer en un susurro-, no tienes que hacer otra cosa más que abrazarlo, aunque puede que al principio lo rechace. Te lo digo porque Yuri no se ha tomado nada bien la noticia, así que lo más probable es que lo veas en una situación un poco incomoda pero… sé que haces esto desinteresadamente, Victor, de otro modo te pediría que te alejes de mi hermano de una forma menos amable, así que, ten cuidado con él y no le prometas nada que no vayas a cumplir, limítate a hacerle saber que puede tener su sueño de vuelta…

Aquella información era algo que Victor agradecía con toda el alma, sobre todo porque le daba idea de que la señorita Mari confiaba en él, que ella confiaba en que él era la única persona que podía rescatar la carrera de Yuri, que él era el único que podía mostrarle a su hermano pequeño que estaba bien empezar de nuevo. Y Victor no quería traicionar esa confianza, de hecho, no quería hacer nada que pudiera dañar a Yuri quien, aunque era una persona fuerte, de eso no había duda, también era un ser al que era fácil romper.

Suspirando, tratando de calmar la ansiedad que amenazaba con invadirlo de un momento a otro, Victor salió de la habitación después de ponerse un par de gotas de su perfume favorito. Chris le había dicho que fuera discreto con su atuendo y sus maneras al dirigirse a Yuri y no sabía si estaba cumpliendo con aquello pero no podía evitar ser el adicto al estilo que siempre había sido, además, quería que Yuri empezara a conocerlo por quien era de verdad. Quería mostrarle a Yuri que el Victor real era mil veces mejor que el Victor inalcanzable de los posters que había coleccionado a lo largo de los años.

Cuando el hombre de los ojos azules llegó a la sala de banquetes, se sorprendió de encontrar las luce apagadas, pero decidió no asustarse con la posibilidad de que Yuri no habría acudido a la cita. Seguramente se le había hecho tarde, seguramente estaba preparándose, quizá…

El sonido de unos pasos suaves acercándose a él tan pronto como entró a la habitación, fue todo lo que escuchó por un momento y su corazón no pudo evitar comenzar a latir como si estuviera corriendo un maratón. Y es que, al sonido de los pasos en la habitación se unió después el susurro de una respiración agitada al tiempo que un par de luces tenues iluminaban el salón y en medio de la penumbra, el cuerpo semidesnudo de Yuri se insinuaba como una promesa de placer sin límites.

Victor no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando pero eso era el peor escenario para sus intenciones. Y es que Yuri danzaba con todo el poder de la seducción en frente de él. Esta vez ni siquiera estaba usando el traje oscuro del primer encuentro, toda su piel estaba a disposición de los ojos de Victor mientras el chico simplemente acariciaba su cuerpo con la punta de sus dedos, invitando a Victor a acercarse a él y sustituir aquellas caricias con las caricias de un príncipe del hielo.

Era como si Yuri estuviera ahí, ofreciéndose a él de ese modo para que todo terminara rápido, para que todo pasara y los dos pudieran separarse por fin.

" _No, no…"_ pensó Victor, mientras Yuri se acercaba a él sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Aquella danza era hipnótica pero no podía perderse en ella, no si quería que todo estuviera claro pero era tan difícil… sobre todo ahora que Yuri estaba frente a él, sonriéndole con malicia, retándolo a tomar lo que quería, retándolo a hacer exactamente lo que él esperaba que hiciera para poder así decir que Victor solo quería obtener una noche de placer, nada más.

Y Victor estaba a punto de ceder, a punto de caer al precipicio porque después de todo, solo era un simple mortal en frente de un pecado glorioso. Sí, aquello era una ironía, pero Yuri estaba tan cerca y ahora estaba tomando sus manos entre las suyas, llevándolo poco a poco a uno de los sillones de la sala donde lo empujo para poder seguir con su rutina.

El cuerpo de Yuri brillaba bajo las suaves luces de la sala y Victor sentía que un calor inhumano lo inundaba, lo quemaba, estaba a punto de volverlo loco. Porque quería tocar a Yuri pero sabía que no debía hacerlo, que eso no era lo único que estaba deseando. Pero el deseo era tan intenso, tan embriagador, tan cálido que estaba a punto de nublarle la razón.

El patinador ruso sentía el sudor resbalando por su frente al tiempo que algo empezaba a despertar en el centro de su cuerpo. Porque Yuri bailaba ahora encima de él, se sentaba en su regazo haciendo que la piel híper sensible de su entrepierna se endureciera con cada roce. Aquello era una locura, aquello tenía que parar de una vez pero ¿cómo? ¿Cómo demonios le pones freno a un deseo al que quieres dar rienda suelta? ¿Cómo demonios puede uno comportarse como un ser normal cuando la viva imagen del placer está ahí, bailando encima de tu cuerpo, robándote el aliento, nublando todo asomo de razón?

-Yuri, espera…- dijo Victor tratando de contener una expresión de placer puro al sentir que las piernas de Yuri, quien, se había sentado definitivamente en su regazo, se abrazaban a él sin la menor gana de dejarlo ir.

-¿Te gusta mi nombre, cierto?- dijo el chico con una voz sensual que erizó el vello de su nuca-. Mari dijo que le pagaste bien, así que podrás decirlo todas las veces que quieras y esta vez voy a recordar todo lo que digas porque no bebí nada, quiero tener este momento presente en mi memoria…

-¿Qué momento?- dijo Victor sintiendo que la cercanía de Yuri lo llevaría a cometer mil locuras. Las manos del chico estaban ahora enredadas en su cuello y los dedos de Victor suplicaban a su dueño por empezar a recorrer aquella piel que ahora chocaba con la suya por encima de la ropa.

-Este, el único momento que viviremos juntos…- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa seductora-. Siempre soñé con tenerte así, ¿sabes? Ya sé que soy ridículo pero, Victor Nikiforov… ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo soñé con tenerte así para mí?

No, no lo sabía. Victor se perdió por un momento que pareció eterno en los ojos marrones de Yuri y el miedo que había en ellos a pesar de la firmeza de la voz del chico, fue todo lo que Victor necesitó para saber que debía detener aquello. Ellos tenían que hablar y Victor estaba seguro de que aquel no era el único momento que vivirían juntos si Yuri se lo permitía.

-Yo también había soñado con estar cerca de ti- dijo Victor, tratando de conservar la calma y la cordura.

-¿Desde cuándo?- dijo Yuri riendo divertido- ¿Desde ayer? Hasta ayer no tenías la más mínima idea de quién era yo. Jamás me miraste Victor, y yo jamás pude hablar contigo porque eras demasiado para mi ¿entiendes? Pero ahora estás mirándome ¿verdad? Estás mirando al imbécil Yuri Katsuki…

-No eres eso…- dijo el ruso, su corazón partiéndose al escuchar el dolor de las palabras de Yuri-. No eres un imbécil, sí, supe quién eras hasta hoy en la mañana pero eso no quiere decir que antes no hubiera querido mirarte, simplemente…

-Simplemente tenía demasiada ropa en el Grand Prix Final, ¿cierto?- dijo Yuri riendo divertido-. Creo que ya ha sido demasiada charla, es esto lo que te gusta de mí ¿No? Que siempre estoy disponible si pagas un buen precio por ello y eso hiciste… eres el primero que hará esto, así que hazlo de una vez, haz lo que quieras conmigo…

-Yuri, no…- dijo Victor temblando ante la sola idea de acariciar aquel cuerpo, de besarlo y de perderse en él.

-¿No quieres?- dijo el chico poniendo su frente sobre la de Victor, acercando sus labios peligrosamente a los del ruso que se iba a volver loco definitivamente-. Claro que quieres, por eso les anunciaste a todos que querías ser entrenador ¿no? Para tenerme para ti todas las noches mientras en el día pretendías ser el salvador de la carrera de un don nadie… bésame, Victor. Toma lo que quieres y después regresa a Rusia, vuelve a Rusia y olvídate de mí, no necesito un héroe y tú no quieres quedarte aquí…

El rostro de Yuri se quedó cerca de él, tentándolo. El joven Katsuki no se había alejado un solo centímetro de él, sus labios seguían ahí, a la distancia de un suspiro y Victor supo que estaba atrapado, que no había forma de salir de ahí pero las palabras de Yuri lo golpearon con la fuerza de un huracán. Porque Yuri pensaba que solo quería usarlo como todos lo que lo habían visto bailar lo habían usado antes. Porque Yuri creía que él era esa clase de persona que se iría una vez su deseo estuviera satisfecho. Pero no era así. Sí, había hecho aquello muchas veces pero no lo haría con Yuri, no con Yuri, porque Yuri tenía que entender que él quería quedarse a su lado pero no por las razones que él estaba pensando.

Fue por eso, que el patinador ruso levantó sus manos hacia su cuello, deshaciendo el abrazo férreo al que Yuri lo había sometido. El chico japonés lo miraba impasible y sin embargo, sus expresivos ojos marrones seguían diciéndole a Victor que Yuri estaba muriéndose de miedo. Así que, con suavidad, Victor tomó el rostro de Yuri entre sus manos y después de acariciar suavemente sus mejillas, depositó un suave beso en la frente del joven, quien, al sentir la ternura de aquel gesto, pareció volver a la realidad de un modo violento, como si el dios del sexo que Victor había tenido sobre su regazo solo minutos antes se hubiera evaporado y ante él quedara ahora el verdadero Yuri, el Yuri que estaba asustado de sus propias acciones, el Yuri que quería huir una vez más de él.

Y como un cervatillo asustado que huye de una fiera, el joven Katsuki comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero Victor, haciendo uso de sus reflejos agiles de patinador, se levantó detrás de él dispuesto a tener por fin una conversación decente con él.

Yuri estaba temblando sin saber en qué demonios había estado pensando al hacer la escena que había presentado delante de Victor pero es que él solo había querido que todo aquello se terminara de una buena vez. No quería la lastima de Victor, no quería que Victor lo hiciera sentirse culpable por alejarlo de una carrera de sobra exitosa. Yuri solo quería que su vida regresara a su pacífica y aburrida normalidad, no importaba lo mediocre del asunto.

Porque él no merecía a Victor, él no quería que Victor lo dejara todo por él, no quería, odiaba la idea de ser la persona que había robado al príncipe del hielo de su país y también odiaba la idea de tener que rechazar lo que era, de hecho, el más profundo deseo de su corazón.

Y aquella verdad lo aplastó de forma completa, haciendo que sus rodillas fallaran en su intento por alejarse de Victor, de aquel ser que seguía mirándolo sin saber qué demonios hacer. Porque Victor Nikiforov jamás había querido estar al lado de alguien con aquella intensidad, él no sabía nada acerca de cómo acercarse al único anhelo verdadero que había sentido en su vida, pero al ver caer a Yuri en medio del salón, el patinador se acercó a él y, cubriéndolo primero con su saco azul marino, lo abrazó por la espalda suavemente, del modo en el que Mari le había recomendado hacer.

Yuri intentó separarse de él por varios minutos, pero Victor no se alejó, no podía alejarse, no quería alejarse y no iba a permitir que Yuri pensara ninguna de esas tonterías que seguramente estaba pensando en aquel instante.

-Quiero ser tu entrenador porque un patinador como tú tiene derecho a recobrar su sueño- dijo Victor lentamente, buscando que Yuri entendiera cada una de sus palabras-. Quiero quedarme a tu lado porque sé que puedo ayudarte a ser ese gran patinador que puedes ser, Yuri. Cuando te vi patinar, era como si toda la música del universo estuviera en ti, como si las estrellas cantaran contigo. Solo tú puedes hacer eso, Yuri, ni siquiera yo puedo lograrlo…

-No sé de qué me hablas…- dijo Yuri haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no ponerse a llorar como el crio asustado que seguía siendo a pesar de todo.

-No lo sabes, pero voy a mostrártelo- dijo Victor sin perder la calma-. Sé cómo contar historias inolvidables con la música adecuada y eso es lo que tú y yo haremos Yuri. Voy a olvidarme de todo esto ¿entiendes? Si esto es algo que odias hacer voy a olvidarlo, jamás volveremos a encontrarnos aquí, jamás voy a mencionarlo. Quiero que recuperes tu sueño, de ahora en adelante vas a seducirlos a todos en la pista de hielo del mismo modo en el que lograste atraparme a mí…

-Victor…- dijo Yuri deseando que con esa palabra los brazos del patinador ruso lo dejaran ir. Todo lo que él decía era hermoso, como la promesa de un sueño que ha esperado mucho tiempo por volver a ser real- . No es así de sencillo, no puedo olvidar este lugar, todo es más complejo de lo que crees…

-Tenemos tiempo para arreglarlo, Yuri- dijo Victor sabiendo que estaba más cerca de lograr una primera victoria-. La primera competencia es en Septiembre. Lo lograremos.

-Victor…

-Ya sé que debes pensar que no sirvo como entrenador- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules-. Pero aprenderé, tú me enseñarás. He escuchado que no hay mejor profesor que tú en este lugar, voy a tomar tus clases, voy a aprender de ti y tú de mí ¿entiendes? Podemos hacerlo, Yuri, puedes hacerlo…

-Victor, por favor…

-No voy a alejarme de ti- dijo el ruso sin saber qué más decir-. No me importa de cuántas formas tenga que explicarte que mis intenciones no son otras más que ayudarte. Voy a quedarme aquí y ¿sabes algo? Todas las revistas evitan decirlo porque no va con mi imagen pero soy un necio de mierda, así que me quedaré aquí hasta que pueda convencerte de que…

-Victor Nikiforov- dijo Yuri sintiendo que no podía negarse aquella oportunidad aunque su mente siguiera gritándole que no la merecía-. Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces quédate a mi lado y sé mi entrenador…

Las palabras llegaron a la mente de Victor como un bálsamo, como la continuación de aquella canción estelar que había escuchado nacer del cuerpo de Yuri. Escuchar aquellas palabras había sido como si por primera vez en la vida, todo en el universo tuviera sentido y es que de hecho, lo tenía.

-Ya soy tu entrenador, Yuri Katsuki- dijo el ruso con ganas de ponerse a bailar la conga de felicidad-. Todo el mundo parecía saberlo, menos tú.

-¿Por qué lo anunciaste a todos sin preguntarme?- dijo el chico Katsuki sintiendo que a pesar de todo un peso enorme lo abandonaba al aceptar a Victor en su vida- ¿Por qué estabas seguro de que diría que sí?

Victor sonrió, y sin poder evitarlo, soltó a Yuri para poder mirarlo a los ojos y dejar que el chico viera la sinceridad de sus palabras en su mirada azul.

-No lo sabía, simplemente lo deseaba con todo el corazón- dijo Victor haciendo que el otro chico se sonrojara violentamente. Ok, ok. Tenía que ir lento, muy lento y no dejarse llevar por aquella emoción salvaje que lo invadía ahora que Yuri le había permitido quedarse con él.

" _Sé solo lo que él necesita, Nikiforov"_ , pensó Victor sin dejar de sonreírle a Yuri. _"No eches a perder esto por nada, descúbrelo, deja que te descubra. Todo estará bien si no apresuras las cosas y además… tú también debes descubrir si ser su entrenador será suficiente para ti."_

Yuri asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa al hermoso hombre frente a él, quien todavía estaba tratando de contener la euforia que lo embargaba y que brillaba en sus ojos azules. Parecía que en las últimas horas la vida de Yuri había cambiado de mil formas distintas, la vergüenza de lo que había estado a punto de hacer aún estaba ahí, aguijoneando su corazón. Y sin embargo, perdido en los ojos de Victor, sintiendo todavía el calor de sus brazos que lo habían estado sosteniendo antes, era fácil pensar que el mundo por fin estaba sonriéndole a Yuri Katsuki después de mucho tiempo…

* * *

 **NDA:**

 ***En serio me paso con estos capítulos largos como informe de gobierno xD En fin ¡Hola de nuevo a todos! Como prometí estamos de vuelta con el nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Mil gracias por sus lecturas y comentarios, ayudan mucho a la hora de estar escribiendo, de verdad gracias por acompañarme en la aventura.**

 ***Por cierto, no pude contestar a todos los comentarios porque por alguna extraña y mística razón no me deja verlos ToT entonces, supongo que hasta que se arregle el problema podré hacerlo, espero que sea pronto, mientras siéntanse libres de quejarse y/o compartir conmigo sus comentarios en este capítulo que espero les haya gustado, prometo contestar tan pronto como sea posible (no me odien) xD**

 ***Y bueno, técnicamente mañana es miércoles y no estoy lista para que YoI se acabe, me duele el corazón pero sigo rezando por un final digno y hermoso para Yuri Y Victor, tengo tanta fe que sigo teniendo listo el vestido para la boda ToT #WeddingOnIce #WeWereBornToShipVicturi**

 ***Ok, ya fue mucho. Último punto¡ xD A lo largo de esta semana espero subir el capítulo 5 y una pequeña sorpresa navideña porque YOLO así que espero seguir leyéndolos :) ¡Les mando un abrazo de oso y que la fuerza nos acompañe mañana!**


	5. Terra incognita

**5\. Terra incognita**

¿Por qué había aceptado? ¿Por qué le había dicho a Victor que sí?

La noche estaba despejada por primera vez en muchos días y el aire cálido, lleno del aroma de las flores de la primavera por fin dejaba olerse en el ambiente. Los cerezos no podían verse más hermosos, el invierno había terminado por fin. En medio de aquel ambiente apacible, Victor Nikiforov dormía ajeno a todo sobre el suelo del pequeño comedor de los Katsuki. Yuri lo observaba dormir en silencio, volviéndose a preguntar por milésima vez si aquella visión era cierta ¿De verdad Victor estaba ahí con él?

Algo dentro de su cabeza se negaba a creerlo del todo a pesar de que había pasado una semana desde que el joven del cabello oscuro había aceptado ser el pupilo de una estrella del patinaje del nivel del hombre que parecía encontrarse en un mundo más feliz en aquel preciso instante ¿Qué estaba soñando Victor? ¿Victor estaba soñando con él y con su nueva vida en Hasetsu? ¿Yuri se cansaría alguna vez de repetir ese nombre en su cabeza?

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco por la intensidad de aquella idea y sintió vergüenza por ello a pesar de que nadie más estaba viéndolo. La familia Nishigori se había ido temprano porque las trillizas estaban cansadas y Chris y Minako habían desaparecido después de la cena de bienvenida y agradecimiento que Hiroko, la madre de Yuri, había preparado para el príncipe ruso del hielo cuando se enteró de que aquel hombre tan atractivo y amable sería el nuevo entrenador de su hijo. El patinador suizo y la maestra de ballet parecían haberse llevado bien desde el principio por lo que ahora vagaban por Hasetsu en busca de un bar donde pudieran seguir divirtiéndose.

Yuri había imaginado que Victor - ¿en serio estaba ahí con Victor Nikiforov?- querría unirse al plan de su mejor amigo, pero no había sido así. Mirándolo con esa extraña alegría con la que lo había mirado desde el primer día después de su último show nudista, Victor había dicho que él quería quedarse en casa aquella noche, al astro del patinaje artístico parecía encantarle aquel ambiente familiar. Por eso, una vez que hubo ayudado a su madre a limpiar todo, él y su nuevo entrenador se habían quedado solos en medio de aquella habitación donde el ruso había caído rendido sobre el suelo, y dormía de forma tan profunda que el joven Katsuki no había tenido el corazón para despertarlo.

No después de que Victor fuera el alma de la reunión y era más que obvio que estaba cansado de desplegar su encanto a manos llenas a tal grado que todos parecían felices de tenerlo ahí. Y es que incluso el padre de Yuri se había unido a ellos en aquella cena y había caído fulminado por la personalidad feliz y relajada de Victor que parecía envolverlos a todos en el aura de un sueño. Vamos, Mari y el ruso incluso parecían tratarse ahora como un par de socios persiguiendo el mismo objetivo, había en ellos una cordialidad y una camaradería que Yuri jamás había visto que su hermana derrochara con nadie más.

La verdad es que el joven Katsuki jamás se hubiera imaginado que Victor fuera aquel hombre alegre, tranquilo y algo distraído que lo había acompañado como una sombra aquellos días. Yuri había imaginado que a Victor seguramente le encantaba hablar de él todo el tiempo y con justa razón, pues su historia en el deporte le daba derecho a alardear todo lo que quisiera, pero no era así. A Yuri le sorprendía el modo en el que Victor parecía maravillarse por cada pequeña cosa que Yuri le mostraba y el chico recordó el modo en el que los ojos azules del ruso se habían llenado de emoción cuando lo llevó a recorrer el castillo ninja de Hasetsu por primera vez.

En aquel momento, Victor le había recordado a uno de sus pequeños alumnos con aquellos ojos emocionados y la sonrisa siempre a flor de labios con la que había caminado por el lugar. La verdad es que el ruso no tenía nada que ver con la persona que Yuri había imaginado todos aquellos años, con aquel dios inalcanzable que él había construido dentro de su mente y de su corazón.

Y es que a pesar de que era difícil estar al lado suyo sin que los recuerdos de sus primeros encuentros hicieran sentir al joven Katsuki un tanto incomodo, a veces, cuando Yuri se olvidaba de todo aquello, se encontraba disfrutando de la compañía del otro hombre que de verdad parecía haber olvidado todo lo acontecido en el salón de banquetes, era como si los dos se hubieran conocido en otro lado, bajo otras circunstancias menos extrañas, como si Yuri de verdad no hubiera intentado seducirlo y entregarse a él la noche en la que había aceptado que Victor se quedara en Hasetsu como su entrenador.

Yuri suspiró tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente, al tiempo que una sonrisa suave aparecía en los labios del ruso dormido, haciendo que el corazón del joven Katsuki se llenara de un calor especial al que todavía no podía darle un nombre. Aquellos días, parecían salidos de un periodo de gracia que hacían temer a Yuri su final. Porque en aquellas horas, a pesar de que Victor y él habían dado una conferencia de prensa oficial explicando su nuevo estatus de entrenador y patinador, nada aparte de las entrevistas y llamadas telefónicas de todos los periodistas deportivos que habían estado acosándolo, había cambiado.

Victor le había dicho que antes de empezar con los entrenamientos de forma oficial, ellos dos tenían que empezar a cimentar una relación fuera del hielo. Aquello le había parecido extraño a Yuri pero no lo cuestionó. Victor era su entrenador ahora y de seguro aquello formaba parte de la estrategia que éste tenía para hacerlo volver a las competencias profesionales del mejor modo posible, así que el joven Katsuki había asentido ante aquella primera indicación, aunque no entendía muy bien qué quería decir Victor con aquello de tener una relación.

-No pensaremos en el hielo hasta mayo, Yuri- había dicho el astro ruso sin dejar de sonreírle-. Tú más que nadie debe saber que necesito descansar un poco antes de recobrar mis fuerzas y poder ser un buen entrenador para ti. Así que mientras tanto, quiero conocerte y quiero que me conozcas a mí. Cuéntamelo todo acerca de ti ¿Quieres? Por ejemplo… ¿Tienes una novia o un novio? ¿Te gusta la maestra Minako? ¿Hubo alguna historia entre la señora Nishigori y tú antes de que ella se casara? ¿Cómo es ser profesor? ¿Te gusta? ¿Extrañarás a tus niños cuando tengamos que viajar por el mundo al inicio de la temporada? Es tan lindo verte con ellos durante las clases… ¡Oh, olvida que dije eso! Ok, cambiemos de tema ¿Es cierto que estuviste en Detroit entrenando con Celestino Cialdini? Ok, ok, no hagas esa cara, tengo un tema mejor para hablar… ¿Cómo era Vicchan? ¿Era como Maccachin?

Aquellos interrogatorios se habían repetido muchas veces durante la semana y a veces Yuri no sabía cómo contestar todo. Nunca se le había dado bien abrirse ante los demás y no quería mostrarle a Victor algo que pudiera hacerle cambiar de opinión acerca de su decisión, no quería que Victor se fuera si él se daba cuenta de que Yuri no era tan especial como había pensado.

Si, aquello era egoísta y quizá Yuri estaba dándose un valor que no tenía, pero él pensaba que no soportaría perder su sueño dos veces. Porque al lado de Victor, gracias a Victor era que él podía pensar de nuevo en un regreso mil veces soñado que hasta hacía unos días había sido más que imposible, además había sido sumamente difícil aceptar su ayuda, todavía lo era, pero él sabía que sería mil millones de veces más terrible imaginar que Victor se iría cuando descubriera que Yuri no era la persona que sus ojos azules parecían ver en él.

-Yuri…- susurró Victor sin despertar y el chico del cabello oscuro sintió cómo su corazón empezaba a latir de forma rápida.

¿Por qué su nombre pronunciado por los labios de Victor sonaba así de perfecto incluso cuando éste dormía? ¿Por qué Victor, en todo caso, estaba ahí con él a pesar de todo?

Y es que el joven Katsuki no podía evitar recordar la última noche en la que se había presentado como stripper. En aquel momento él solo estaba deseando que Victor se fuera después de tomar lo que quería. Había llegado al extremo de hacer algo que no había hecho nunca en su vida solo para comprobar que Victor no quería eso de él. Pero, por eso mismo, si Victor de verdad quería ayudarlo ¿Qué estaba esperando ahora? Porque nadie hace algo por los demás sin esperar recibir algo a cambio ¿o sí? El ruso le había dicho con una sonrisa que ya hablarían después de su pago pero ¿Qué podía dale Yuri a cambio de ayudarle a recuperar su sueño?

Porque en ese justo instante Yuri seguía sintiéndose tan poca cosa. A pesar de que los medios japoneses habían recibido con emoción la noticia de su retorno al hielo, la prensa internacional no había sido tan amable. Los rusos parecían odiarlo con todo el corazón y los demás países parecían encontrar divertido un suceso como aquel, como si la vida de Victor se hubiera convertido de pronto en una broma. Porque desde que el mundo se llama mundo, a los hombres les ha gustado reírse de la caída de algún ídolo, y eso, el hecho de que Victor Nikiforov hubiera decidido abandonar su reino en pos de una aventura que desde el inicio se veía como un viaje sin destino, era uno de esos sucesos.

Yuko le había prohibido leer las noticias pero Yuri no podía evitarlo. Todos en Hasetsu parecían tan felices con su regreso al hielo que él no se atrevía a decir que en realidad se estaba muriendo de miedo. Porque a la lista de gente que él no quería decepcionar se unía ahora su ídolo de toda la vida que yacía dormido frente a él.

Los ojos marrones de Yuri que desde hacía un rato se habían quedado fijos en las estrellas del cielo despejado, se posaron ahora sobre su flamante nuevo entrenador. El chico dejó que su mirada vagara por el cuerpo del patinador dormido y algo en su corazón empezó a doler de una forma extraña, aquello que la imagen de Victor le provocaba era como un golpe dulce y aun así doloroso dentro de él. Porque Yuri siempre había pensado que Victor era hermoso pero ahí, frente a él, a escasos centímetros de él, Victor era más que eso.

Su piel blanca brillaba a la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana, su cabello gris parecía ser suave y sus labios entreabiertos, rosas y curvos, eran como una invitación a perderse en ellos, a intentar volverlos rojos a fuerza de besos.

Yuri se sobresaltó cuando esa idea cruzó su mente, trayéndole de nuevo imágenes que no quería recordar pero que le hacían perder el aliento al comprender que quizá había acorralado a Victor del modo en el que lo había hecho solamente porque su deseo de estar cerca de él era igual de grande que el miedo que esa cercanía le hacía sentir todavía.

¿Llegaría el día en el que podría sentirse cómodo al lado de Victor? ¿Llegaría el día en el que él y su entrenador podrían tener ese tipo de relación fácil y sin complicaciones que Victor y Chris parecían tener, por ejemplo?

Porque a Yuri le había resultado un poco difícil estar también al lado de aquel suizo que parecía recordarlo del Grand Prix y que se había acercado él con una confianza excesiva a la que Yuri no estaba acostumbrado. Chris había llegado al día siguiente de su encuentro con Victor a la pista de hielo, el otro patinador estrella había reservado la pista para él antes de la clase de Yuri y Yuko por lo que su encuentro había sido algo inevitable.

Yuri se había limitado a saludarlo cordialmente al verlo entrenar mientras el chico Katsuki preparaba el material de la lección de aquella tarde, cosa que Chris pareció entender como una invitación a hablar con él. Aquel hombre sensual y excesivamente seguro de sí mismo, había empezado a contarle lo mucho que lo emocionaba saber que había aceptado la propuesta de su mejor amigo.

-Vitya es un imbécil- había dicho Chris haciendo que Yuri se maravillara del cariño con el que el hombre había dicho aquellas palabras-. Debes ser paciente con él, Yuri, cuando algo lo apasiona, y puedo decir positivamente que tú eres lo que más lo ha apasionado desde hace tiempo, Victor parece olvidarse de todo y simplemente se comporta como un… bueno, como él. Pero dale una oportunidad, verás que si sigues sus instrucciones e ideas, en diciembre los dos estaremos compitiendo en el Grand Prix Final. Pero no creas que voy a ponértela fácil por el solo hecho de ser la persona que hace que Victor se sienta estúpidamente feliz ¿vale?

Las palabras de Chris seguían resonando en su cabeza ¿Por qué Victor estaba feliz? ¿De verdad estaba feliz? Era cierto que Victor estaba sonriente y relajado todo el día, que los dos habían cenado juntos a diario y aunque aquellas cenas eran algo silencioso aun, el ruso parecía estar simplemente demasiado encantado de estar a su lado como para sentirse decepcionado de algo.

" _¿Por qué te hago feliz, Victor?",_ pensó Yuri sin poder evitarlo, _"¿Por qué yo mismo me siento feliz aunque sé que nos espera un camino difícil porque hay tantas cosas que resolver antes si quiera de empezar a pensar en mi tema musical para la temporada?"_

Y aquello era verdad.

Yuri sabía, aunque Mari había tratado de ocultárselo, que el señor Iwamura, el dueño actual de Yutopia había puesto el grito en el cielo al saber que su mejor elemento del club desnudista estaba a punto de volver a la pista de hielo. El joven Katsuki sabía que aquel hombre tenía el suficiente poder y la influencia necesaria para echar por la borda su soñado regreso al hielo, pero cuando Yuri se había atrevido a mencionárselo a Victor, éste le había dicho que ya estaba intentando arreglarlo y aquello debió tranquilizarlo, pero es que Yuri estaba tan acostumbrado a que nada se arreglara que no podía evitar sentir ese pánico a perderlo todo de nuevo, de perder a Victor…

-Dios, permite que Victor se quede aquí un tiempo…- susurró el muchacho sin darse cuenta, sin entender por qué aquella oración que nacía de lo más hondo de su corazón debía ser expresada en voz alta-. Sé que no lo merezco, sé que él podría estar mejor en otro sitio pero… ¿Crees que pueda quedarse un poco más? Al menos hasta que pueda demostrarle que no cometió un error al haberme elegido, aun si no sé por qué me eligió… por favor, haz que se quede hasta que pueda irse sin sentirse decepcionado de mí…

Las palabras llegaron suaves y claras hasta los oídos de Victor quien, en ese preciso instante, había estado a punto de abrir los ojos. La voz de Yuri, esa voz que había escuchado tan poco aquellos días se coló en su alma como un soplo de magia que hizo latir a su corazón de forma demencial.

Aquellas horas que había pasado al lado de Yuri, había intentado llegar a él de mil formas distintas pero al parecer era verdad que el joven Katsuki no estaba a acostumbrado a familiarizarse tan pronto con los extraños. Y aunque a Victor aquello a veces le causaba un poco de desesperanza, bastaba que Chris le dijera que estaba siendo un estúpido para recuperar la calma.

-Roma no se construyó en un día, Vitya- le había dicho su mejor amigo con una sonrisa llena de paciencia-. Deja que todo fluya, y si de verdad estás dispuesto a quedarte con él por una temporada, es imposible que él no empiece a confiar en ti. Tiempo al tiempo, amigo mío, sé que te gusta tener siempre lo que deseas en cuanto lo deseas, pero nada que valga la pena toma una semana, así que relájate ¿cuántas veces debo decírtelo?

Miles. Seguramente Christophe tendría que decirle aquello miles de veces, aunque, en ese justo instante, las palabras de Yuri habían hecho que algo de su intranquilidad se disipara. Sí, el japonés de Victor era más básico que el de un niño de cuatro años, pero al menos había podido entender que Yuri decía su nombre y que estaba pidiéndole a alguien que Victor se quedara a su lado.

" _¿Y a dónde quieres que vaya, Yuri?"_ , quiso decir Victor a pesar de que seguía intentando parecer perdido en sus sueños. _"¿Cómo crees que voy a irme ahora si todo lo que quise desde que te vi en aquel salón, fue quedarme así, a tu lado?"_

Victor no pudo evitar sentirse un poco más tranquilo sabiendo que el joven Katsuki no iba a cambiar de opinión al menos que él lo hiciera primero, pero eso no pasaría. Sin importar todo lo que el mundo dijera, Victor Nikiforov sabía que su lugar ahora se encontraba ahí, al lado de Yuri Katsuki a quien tarde o temprano, podría llegar ¿verdad? Porque aunque ahora aquel joven de ojos marrones era más como un territorio desconocido para él, cuando dos personas se encuentran, cuando esas dos personas están destinadas a colisionar, aquella tierra inhóspita se vuelve solamente el sitio donde una nueva ciudad construida por dos personas se empieza a cimentar.

Además, Victor podía decir que contaba con el apoyo de la familia de Yuri. La señorita Mari parecía ser menos fría y hosca con él, incluso le había sonreído durante la cena de agradecimiento que había sucedido aquella noche. Los padres de Yuri, lo habían recibido en su mesa con el cariño de una familia dispuesta a adoptarlo en su seno, algo que Chris no había dejado de pasar por alto, riéndose de él mientras le decía _"esto parece ser tu cena de compromiso, Vitya. Puede que el futuro novio no esté de acuerdo todavía, pero a tus futuros suegros te los has ganado ya completamente"._

Victor había sonreído como un imbécil ante las palabras de Chris aunque jamás en su vida había pensado en una palabra tan extraña y difícil como "compromiso" y sin embargo, algo dentro de él le decía que imaginar algo así no era tan difícil cuando algo le decía que aquella sería una aventura que podría vivir al lado de Yuri.

-Gracias por cuidar de nuestro Yuri- le había dicho Hiroko depositando un suave beso en su frente antes de que la linda mujer se retirara a descansar dejando a los jóvenes haciendo aquel alegre jolgorio en medio del comedor de Yutopia-. Sé que no es sencillo para ti dejar tu hogar pero quiero que sepas que la familia Katsuki estará siempre agradecida por devolverle su sueño a mi hijo así que a partir de hoy, Vicchan, eres parte de mi familia también, este también es tu hogar ahora.

Victor no había podido hacer otra cosa más que conmoverse con aquel cariño sincero que ni sus propios padres, con los que se limitaba a hablar de cosas estrictamente indispensables, le habían hecho sentir jamás. Y es que para nadie era un secreto que a ellos jamás les había agradado su estilo de vida, razón por la cual Victor había decidido independizarse de ellos apenas pudo. Por eso, aquellas palabras dichas por Hiroko en un inglés expresado con esfuerzo- Victor sospechaba que la señorita Mari había ayudado a su madre con aquel pequeño discurso- se habían quedado clavadas en el corazón del príncipe del hielo quien por primera vez en su vida, estaba conociendo muestras sin final de un cariño sincero e incondicional.

El ruso suspiró sin poder evitarlo y aquel sonido pareció alertar a Yuri porque en seguida sintió que el joven japonés se acercaba a él, poniendo una de sus manos sobre su hombro y aquel contacto, pareció quemar la piel de Victor por debajo del yukata del hotel que estaba vistiendo en aquel momento.

-Victor…- susurró Yuri moviendo un poco a su entrenador- ¿Estás despierto? Si es así, debes ir a tu habitación, te cansarás si duermes en el suelo…

-¿Por qué no has ido a dormir, Yuri?- dijo el ruso con tono somnoliento, haciendo que las mejillas de su pupilo se sonrojaran un poco.

-No podía dejarte aquí solo…- dijo el joven Katsuki arrepintiéndose un poco por cómo habían sonado aquellas palabras-. O sea… es que… todos se fueron y tú… mmm…

-Bebí demasiado ¿verdad?- dijo el ruso sin poder evitar sentirse emocionado por el hecho de que Yuri no hubiera querido separarse de él-. Dime ¿Hice algo tonto? A veces suelo decir muchas tonterías y hacer otras tantas cuando bebo…

-No hiciste nada tonto- dijo Yuri sonriendo con timidez porque él sabía cómo era eso de convertirse en otra persona gracias a la bebida-. Hablaste con mis padres toda la noche y Mari fue tu interprete, creo que mi familia querrá visitar Rusia por todo lo que les contaste…

-¡Oh! Los llevaré con gusto- dijo Victor sonriendo con calma-. Si te asignan a la copa Rostelecom, iremos todos, hay muchos lugares que ver y tantas cosas por hacer. Habrá nieve en las calles para ese entonces, la plaza roja de Moscú es algo digno de verse y…

-¿Ya extrañas tu país?- dijo Yuri sin saber por qué entre las sombras era más sencillo hablar con Victor que a la luz del día-. Debe ser difícil estar lejos ¿verdad? Cuando vivía en Detroit, los primeros días pensé que me volvería loco. De no ser porque Celestino me asignó a un compañero con el cual hablar, creo que habría regresado a Hasetsu al día siguiente.

-Estoy en el lugar en el que quiero estar ahora, Yuri- dijo Victor, temiendo que aquel encantamiento nocturno que hacía que Yuri hablara de él se terminara si él le daba la respuesta equivocada-. Creo que uno siempre extrañará el lugar donde nació pero para serte sincero, no quiero estar más que en Hasetsu ahora…

-¿Por qué?- dijo Yuri con calma, como si las palabras de Victor hubieran sido todo lo que él necesitara escuchar.

-Porque mi futuro está aquí- dijo Victor haciendo que Yuri se sonrojara y que una suave sonrisa apareciera en sus labios-. Y además, tu mamá acaba de adoptarme, así que ahora soy un Katsuki honorario…

-Mamá no hablará más que de ti a partir de ahora- dijo Yuri sin dejar de sonreír-. Es gracioso ¿sabes? Desde la primera vez que te vi patinar no hice más que hablarle de ti, creo que todos estaban cansados de escucharme repetir tu nombre y ahora mamá hará lo mismo que yo…

-No entiendo por qué las personas se cansan de escucharnos hablar de lo que nos hace felices- dijo Victor olvidándose de ser cuidadoso con Yuri- ¿Sabes que Chris me ha prohibido mencionar tu nombre más de veinte veces al día? Aunque claro eso es imposible porque desde que me dejaste ser tu entrenador no puedo evitar hablar de ti y solo de ti todo el tiempo…

Yuri se sonrojó de forma violenta con las palabras de Victor. Había tanta sinceridad en ellas que el chico Katsuki no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido ¿Por qué la vida era así ahora? ¿Por qué a Victor le hacía feliz hablar de él?

-Creo que debemos de ir a descansar- dijo Yuri sintiendo el angustiante deseo de dormir pensando en esas últimas palabras de Victor, pensando en que por aquel día no era necesario escuchar ni decir nada más.

-Te asusté con lo que dije ¿verdad?- dijo Victor reprendiéndose mentalmente por sucumbir a sus impulsos-. No quería, bueno…

-Está bien, no es eso…- dijo Yuri levantándose del suelo y sintiéndose valiente por primera vez en aquellos días extendió su mano hacia el ruso quien lo miró con un dejo de maravilla en sus ojos azules-. Pero debemos dormir, mañana te unirás a nuestra clase, Yuko no puede esperar y los niños tampoco. Creo que algunos padres irán a verte. Nadie pensó que en el Ice Castle tendríamos una clase magistral impartida por Victor Nikiforov jamás…

-Apuesto a que tampoco pensaron que su profesor sería el próximo campeón del Grand Prix Final- dijo Victor tomando la mano de Yuri, sintiendo que una corriente eléctrica lo recorría al sentir sus dedos entrelazados a los del chico japonés.

-Déjame acostumbrarme a la idea de que eres real y de que estás aquí primero- dijo Yuri con una mirada un tanto triste-. Después pensaremos en ese campeonato…

Los dos chicos se quedaron en silencio, el azul de las pupilas de Victor perdido en el marrón de las pupilas de Yuri. El ruso sabía que había metido la pata una vez más pero no se le ocurrió ningún comentario ingenioso para deshacer lo que había hecho. Y además, Yuri seguía sosteniendo su mano, Yuri seguía mirándolo de aquel modo que podía derretirlo sin que él pusiera la más mínima resistencia. Yuri estaba ahí, en esa penumbra que siempre le daba un realce a la belleza de su semblante y de sus ojos escondidos bajo las gafas que en nada reducían el encanto de su pupilo.

Victor quiso quedarse a vivir en aquel momento para siempre y supo que todo lo que le había dicho a Yuri había sido verdad: hablar de él, estar con él, el solo hecho de sostener su mano lo hacían sentirse estúpida y verdaderamente feliz.

-Creo que debo aprender a vivir paso a paso…- dijo Victor sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de abrazar a Yuri en ese mismo instante.

-Y yo debo aprender a soñar en grande otra vez…- susurró Yuri más para él mismo que para Victor.

-Tiempo al tiempo…- dijo el chico de los ojos azules recordando los sermones de Chris-. Vamos a dormir Yuri…

 _Vamos a dormir antes de que cometa una locura,_ pensó el príncipe del hielo.

Yuri sonrió y soltó su mano suavemente. Victor se preguntó si hasta ese instante, el chico se había dado cuenta de que la había estado sosteniendo en aquel intercambio de palabras que, dicho sea, había sido la plática más larga que los dos habían sostenido.

-Buenas noches, entrenador- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa juguetona que sorprendió a Victor.

-Buenas noches, Yuri…- dijo el ruso y mientras su pupilo se alejaba de él, sonriendo con la misma tranquilidad de aquella que parecía ser la primera noche de primavera real de aquel año en Hasetsu, Victor supo que iba a tomarle muy poco tiempo ponerle un nombre a toda aquella maraña de emociones y sentimientos que inundaban su corazón con la sola presencia de Yuri Katsuki frente a él.

* * *

Encontrar el Ice Castle de Hasetsu, el lugar aquel donde Victor había registrado una visita según las fotografías que había subido a Instagram desde que llegara a Japón, no había sido nada difícil para Yuri Plisetsky. No había tenido más que ingresar el nombre del cuchitril – como lo había llamado apenas el edificio había parecido delante de él- en la búsqueda de direcciones de su teléfono celular para poder dar por fin con el lugar en el que el jodido señor Nikiforov estaba.

Yuri había tardado más de lo previsto para embarcarse en la aventura que lo llevaría a devolver a Victor al lugar que pertenecía, pero no importaba. A pesar de que su abuelo le había aconsejado que sería mejor dejar a Victor en el lugar en el que él quisiera estar, la naturaleza terca de Yuri le había impedido escuchar razones. Claro que Victor no quería estar en un lugar como aquel ¿Cómo demonios alguien podía vivir siquiera en aquel pueblo?

Yuri llegó a plantearse seriamente la posibilidad de estar llegando a un pueblo fantasma porque todo parecía extrañamente tranquilo en aquel sitio para alguien que había crecido en una de las urbes más ajetreadas de Rusia.

El joven caminó pues con aire sereno hacia la entrada del edificio que lucía una estúpida manta que rezaba _"Bienvenido Victor Nikiforov, entrenador de nuestro patinador artístico nacido en Hasetsu Yuri Katsuki"._ El rubio sintió ganas de vomitar al leer el mensaje pero decidió que sería mejor idea guardar aquella energía para gritarle a Victor todas las cosas que quería gritarle. No había hecho un viaje de casi 12 horas para quedarse callado, no señor.

A medida que caminaba, el chico podía escuchar el bullicio de muchas voces dentro del lugar, algo que lo sorprendió pues no entendía cómo alguien querría entrenar o usar aquel lugar como un centro de patinaje serio y profesional. Para Yuri, quien se había entrenado en centros de alto rendimiento toda su vida, aquella austeridad era un sinónimo de mediocridad aunque lo más seguro es que estuviera percibiendo aquello como un mero reflejo de sus sentimientos hacia el jodido cerdo japonés. A él también quería verlo. A él también quería dedicarle un poco del odio ruso que estaba escapando por cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo.

-¡Hey, no puedes entrar ahí!- dijo una voz masculina de pronto y Yuri volteó para encontrarse cara a cara con un hombre japonés de aspecto fornido y amenazador… ¿De verdad todos los japoneses eran así de gordos?

-Victor Nikiforov está aquí- dijo el chico, sus palabras no eran una pregunta- debo hablar con él.

-Está en medio de una clase privada- dijo el hombre sin amedrentarse por el tono desafiante de sus palabras-. Si quieres verlo, espera a que termine.

-¿Y quién eres tú para impedirme hablar con él ahora?- dijo Yuri haciendo gala del mal genio que siempre lo había caracterizado.

-Takeshi Nishigori- dijo el hombre un tanto divertido por la rebeldía del joven al que había reconocido gracias a las miles de fotos que sus hijas habían descargado de él en la computadora familiar-. Soy el encargado de este lugar y si digo que no puedes entrar es porque no puedes entrar aunque seas el fabuloso y famoso Yuri Plisetsky…

Yuri se quedó callado de repente ante la sonrisa del hombre aquel ¿Por qué lo conocía? Ok, era más que obvio que el multi campeón junior del Grand Prix Final tenía que ser reconocido pero de todos modos ¿Por qué parecía estar tratándolo con aquella deferencia que los adultos tienen para con los niños? Aquello era algo que Yuri odiaba porque siempre había detestado la idea de que los demás lo vieran como a un niño todavía ¡Por dios, ya tenía quince años!

-¿Va a tardar demasiado?- dijo el chico tratando de guardar la calma-. Puede que no lo entienda señor Nishigori, pero tengo que verlo ya…

-Cinco minutos- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa amable que hizo que Yuri desistiera en su intento por desobedecer al tipo-. Yuko y Yuri deben de haber terminado la clase hace rato, apuesto a que todos están tomándose fotos con Victor ahora…

Yuri gruñó por toda respuesta y se quedó sentado en una de las bancas que había fuera de lo que era sin duda alguna la puerta que llevaba a la pista de hielo. _"Maldita sea Victor",_ pensó el chico, _"¿De dónde viene esa adicción tuya a las fotos con todo mundo"._ El chico suspiró decidido a esperar, la espera valdría la pena porque el señor Nishi-algo había dicho que el cerdo estaba ahí también. Genial. Acabaría con los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Takeshi!- dijo alguien varios minutos después y Yuri Plisetsky sintió ganas de saltar de emoción al ver que la persona que había salido por aquella puerta era ni más ni menos que el cerdito al que quería matar en persona.

Visto así, de frente, Yuri Katsuki resultaba más común y anodino de lo que ya era en las fotos y videos que el joven había buscado antes. Al verlo así, era aún más incomprensible para Yuri que Victor se hubiera fijado en él: aquella ropa deportiva barata que llevaba era una vergüenza al igual que su cabello oscuro revuelto. Y aquellos lentes ¿tan ciego estaba? Si no podía ver nada ¿cómo se atrevía a patinar? La rabia hirvió en las venas de Yuri quien, esperó a que el japonés se acercara al otro hombre para decirle algo.

-¿Pasa algo malo, Yuri?- dijo Nishigori mirando al mejor amigo de su esposa con una sonrisa un tanto preocupada por la presencia del chico Plisetsky detrás de ellos.

-¡No, nada malo!- dijo el chico con una sonrisa radiante, una sonrisa que Takeshi no había visto desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo-. Victor quiere una foto conmemorativa con todos los niños de la clase de hoy, dice que quiere recordar para siempre su primer día como profesor… está muy emocionado, quiere que todo mundo aparezca y… ¿Podrías tomar la foto?

Takeshi sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Ver a Yuri feliz era una rareza digna de una fiesta. Él sabía que las cosas no habían sido nada fáciles para él y verlo así, recuperando la sonrisa y volviendo a recuperar su sueño al lado de Victor Nikiforov, era algo maravilloso.

-Dalo por hecho, vamos…- dijo Takeshi sin dudarlo.

Por toda respuesta, Yuri le sonrió y dejó que el esposo de Yuko se adelantara. La clase de aquel día había sido de sobra emocionante, por fin había visto las cosas que Victor era capaz de hacer en vivo. El joven Katsuki no podía evitar sentirse emocionado porque en realidad Victor Nikiforov parcia ser bueno entrenando ¡Vamos! Era Victor Nikiforov después de todo ¿Había una sola cosa que Victor no hiciera bien? Sonriendo como un bobo sin poder evitarlo, Yuri empezó a caminar hacia la pista de hielo pero una sombra furibunda le impidió el paso. Yuri se sobresaltó al ver al muchacho rubio que lo miraba con una ira asesina ardiendo en sus pupilas aguamarina ¿Quién era él?

-Tú…- dijo el joven haciendo que aquella palabra sonara cargada de odio y de frío-. Tú te llevaste a Victor…

-¿Cómo?- dijo Yuri bastante confundido.

-Las personas como tú me dan asco, Yuri Katsuki- dijo el rubio haciendo que el chico del cabello negro se sintiera amenazado de verdad- ¿Qué hiciste para que Victor se quedara aquí? ¿Te acostaste con él? Ya sé que él suele prometerles de todo a los imbéciles con los que tiene sexo pero sabes algo, tú no eres especial para él ¿Quieres que te cuente con cuántos ha dormido antes que tú? Cientos, muchos… así que te diré algo, cerdo, voy a evitarte un poco de desilusión ¿está bien? Vine aquí a llevarme a Victor de vuelta a casa, así que olvídate de tu fantasía. Él no quiere que seas un patinador exitoso, él va a usarte una y otra vez para obtener lo que quiere y solamente se quedará aquí hasta que se harte de ti y créeme, será muy poco tiempo…

El joven Katsuki se quedó helado con la resonancia de aquellas palabras dando vueltas en su cabeza. Y es que las cosas que el chico decía tenían sentido dentro de su mente. Él no lo conocía, claro, pero al parecer conocía a Victor, él, ese chico rubio y hermoso era alguien que había estado cerca de Victor mucho tiempo. Y entonces, el reconocimiento llegó a la mente del japonés.

-Yuri Plisetsky…- dijo en un susurro, haciendo que el joven le dedicara una sonrisa de desdén.

-No uses mi nombre en vano, cerdo- dijo el adolescente poniendo verdadero desprecio en sus palabras-. Escucha, no quiero que haya dos Yuris en el circuito, no creo que tengas lo necesario para poder soportarlo siquiera, por eso renunciaste la primera vez ¿no es así? Yakov, mi entrenador, dice que eras un inútil cuando eras joven, no hay razón para que eso haya cambiado y Victor no lo va a cambiar. Si fuiste un mediocre una vez, serás un mediocre para siempre. Así que escúchame bien, Yuri Katsuki… Victor regresará conmigo y tú te olvidarás de tu cuento de hadas ¿correcto? Ahora apártate de mí vista, yo…

-¡Yuri!- dijo una alegre voz de pronto que hizo que ambos chicos voltean hacia la puerta- ¡Yuri tienes que venir! No puedo tomar mi foto si tú no estás, quiero a mi patinador conmigo en… ¡Oh demonios! ¿Yuratchka?

Los ojos azules de Victor se quedaron fijos sobre el rostro lleno de furia del chico con el que había compartido años y años de entrenamiento. Era más que obvio que su antiguo compañero de pista no estaba feliz, pero lo que le preocupaba de verdad era la mirada llena de dolor del chico del cabello oscuro quien parecía haber sido arrollado por un tren.

-Iré afuera- dijo Yuri Katsuki sintiendo que tenía que correr lejos, muy lejos de ahí.

-Yuri, espera…- dijo Victor sabiendo que si Yuri Plisetsky había dicho algo, sus palabras habrían estado llenas de veneno.

-No, está bien- dijo el japonés apartándose de Victor-. Tengo que irme, lo siento…

Yuri salió del Ice Castle sin detenerse a pensar nada más. Las palabras del rubio seguían atravesándolo como dagas, él sabía que tenía que irse lejos, solo lejos de esos ojos aguamarina que habían matado algo dentro de él.

Mientras tanto, Victor miraba al menor en frente de él con un dejo de cansancio y preocupación a partes iguales ¿Qué hacía Yuratchka ahí? ¿Yakov lo había mandado? Sí, seguramente era eso. Yakov sabía que Victor siempre había visto en Yuri a un molesto hermanito al cual cuidar ¡Vaya forma de intentar manipularlo para regresar a Rusia!

-¿Sabes que el cerdo es la peor conquista que has tenido?- dijo Yuri dividiéndose entre las ganas de patear a Victor o de pedirle una explicación que hiciera entendible su comportamiento.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Yuri?- dijo Victor tratando de no sucumbir a las provocaciones del chico.

-¡Oh, esa es una peguntan que me gustaría que tú contestaras primero!- dijo el rubio elevando el tono de su voz-. Primero te desapareces con tu amigo el gigoló suizo y después le anuncias a todo mundo que serás el entrenador de un inútil como Katsuki ¿Por qué, Victor? ¿Es tan bueno en la cama que le bastaron un par de noches para tenerte comiendo de su mano? ¡No me vas a decir que te enamoraste de él! ¿O sí? ¡No me hagas reír! En Rusia te enamoraste mil veces y sabes cómo termina todo ¿o no? Siempre termina con un nuevo hombre en tu cama cada semana ¿Por qué Katsuki es diferente?

-Yuri, deja de faltarme al respeto…- dijo el mayor conteniendo apenas el enojo de su voz-. Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer, no es asunto tuyo…

-¿Respeto? ¿Hablas de respeto?- dijo el chico totalmente fuera de sí- ¡Habla de respeto el hombre que siempre ha desobedecido a Yakov! ¡Habla de respeto del hombre que abandonó a su familia para poder tener la vida desatada que quería tener! ¡Habla de respeto el hombre que ha usado y dejado a miles de chicos porque no eran lo suficiente para él! ¡Habla de respeto el estúpido que me prometió coreografiar un programa libre para mi debut como sénior y lo olvidó simplemente porque está comiéndole el culo a un maldito cerdo que no vale nada! ¿Quieres que te trate con respeto? ¡Tú no sabes nada de respeto, Victor Nikiforov!

Con que era eso… Victor mantuvo la calma aunque le habría gustado darle una bofetada al demonio rubio delante de él. Sí, muchas cosas de las que Yuri había dicho eran ciertas pero no lo referente a Yuri Katsuki. De todo lo que había gritado su compañero, eran los insultos al patinador japonés lo que él no podía tolerar.

-Puedes decir de mí lo que quieras porque es la verdad, pero no dirás nada en contra de Yuri…- dijo el ruso con calma-. Sí, olvidé tu programa corto porque estaba exhausto después del mundial, pero tengo aún varios meses para hacerlo. Si eso es lo que quieres de mi Yuratchka, lo haré, tendrás tu programa corto para la próxima semana si así lo deseas pero no voy a permitir que hagas suposiciones tontas acerca de mi relación con Yuri Katsuki, no dejaré que digas estupideces acerca de él…

-¡Qué conmovedor!- dijo el joven con la cabeza nublada por la fuera- ¡Victor se enamoró del cerdo en dos días, todo un record!

-¡Deja de llamarlo así!- dijo Victor levantando la voz por primera vez en la vida de Yuri.

El rubio sintió un poco de susto porque Victor jamás había reaccionado así ante ninguna de sus rabietas… ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahí? ¿De verdad Katsuki era tan importante para él? ¿En serio aquel japonés no era solo un capricho más de Victor?

-Tienes que volver conmigo a Rusia- dijo Yuri sabiendo que había llegado el momento de dejar de gritar-. Si no lo haces, Yakov no te permitirá regresar jamás.

-Dile a Yakov que sé eso y que no me importa…- dijo el chico de los ojos azules llenos de convicción-. No entiendo por qué te envió hasta acá a ti solo ¡Por dios, tienes quince años! ¿Y si algo te hubiera pasado?

-¿Con que ahora te importa lo que me pase?- dijo Yuri sintiendo que la furia en su interior se iba convirtiendo en una tristeza pesada que lo inundaba por completo-. No tienes derecho a preocuparte por mí cuando decidiste abandonarme tan fríamente. No tienes derecho a preocuparte por mí cuando pudiste haber sido mi entrenador y no el de él, no el del cer… Katsuki.

Victor miró al joven frente a él y de pronto se sintió como el estúpido más grande del universo. Él sabía que su relación con Yuri Plisetsky siempre había sido algo más que el mero compañerismo. Victor de verdad se preocupaba por él. Al ver la determinación de Yuri en todos los entrenamientos, al ver la soledad de aquel pequeño niño que había perdido a sus padres y se había quedado abandonado en el mundo, algo en Victor había querido ayudarlo y protegerlo. Victor entendía que era por eso que Yuratchka se sentía traicionado, pero eso no le daba derecho a insultar a todo mundo del modo en el que lo había hecho.

-Escucha Yuri…- dijo Victor tratando de hablar desde el fondo de su corazón-. Cuando el mundial terminó, no pensé jamás que querría ser el entrenador de nadie, no sabía qué hacer. Ya sé que estás enojado conmigo ahora y te pido que me perdones por no habértelo dicho antes, pero Yuri… mi tiempo en el hielo llegó a su final. No creo poder soportar otra temporada, mi cuerpo está cansado de verdad y además… además Yuri Katsuki me necesita ahora y sé que no vas a entenderlo Yura, pero yo también lo necesito a él…

-No seas ridículo, Victor…- dijo el rubio con voz apagada-. No me hagas odiarte más de lo que ya te odio…

-Está bien que me odies ahora, lo merezco- dijo Victor con calma-. Pero no puedo volver a Rusia, no sin saber por qué necesito a Yuri Katsuki. Tú tienes un excelente entrenador ahora, y Georgie y Mila cuidaran bien de ti, no me necesitas ¿no lo ves? Por eso voy a llevarte al aeropuerto ahora mismo, hablaré con Yakov más tarde y te juro que tendrás tu coreografía lista para la semana que viene ¿ok? Eso es todo lo que puedo darte ahora Yuratchka, por favor, no me pidas hacer cosas que no puedo ni quiero hacer y además, el que yo esté lejos no significa que dejaré de apoyarte. Yo confío en ti, Yuri, este es tu momento de brillar, tú eres el futuro de Rusia ahora ¿entiendes?

Por toda respuesta, el rubio soltó un puñetazo lleno de furia en la mejilla de Victor y corrió hacia la salida del lugar. No. Ya no quería escuchar a Victor, no quería escucharlo porque era más que evidente que aquel hombre era un jodido mentiroso de mierda. Victor lo vio alejarse sabiendo que en aquella situación lo único que podía hacer era esperar. Seguramente Yuratchka no iría muy lejos, ya volvería a hablar con él más tarde, ahora solo tenía ganas de hablar con Yakov y maldecirlo por usar de aquel modo al chico Plisetsky.

-Victor, ¿está todo bien?- dijo Yuko, quien alertada por los gritos y la ausencia de su mejor amigo y su entrenador había decidido salir a buscarlos- ¿Qué te pasó en la cara?

-Fui víctima de la furia adolescente mal canalizada…- dijo Victor tratando de sonreír-. Yuko ¿crees que puedas ayudarme a buscar a Yuri Plisetsky? No debe haber ido muy lejos y yo realmente estoy preocupado por Yuri Katsuki… ¿Tienes idea de dónde puede estar ahora?

-¿Yuri Plisetsky?- dijo la mujer realmente sorprendida ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? ¿Todos los patinadores rusos de renombre habían decidido mudarse a Japón de repente? Y Yuri… ¿Qué demonios le había pasado a Yuri para salir huyendo porque era más que obvio que había huido de ahí?

-Es una larga historia…- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules empezando a sentir pánico al pensar en el joven Katsuki-. Yuko, necesito saber a dónde pudo haber ido Yuri, sé que Yuratchka le dijo cosas poco agradables…

-Si no está con la maestra Minako, debe haber ido al mar…- dijo Yuko empezando a sentirse preocupada también.

Porque Yuri había estado alegre, casi feliz aquella semana y si el pequeño ruso le había dicho algo horrible, era más que evidente que su mejor amigo estaría pensando lo peor a esas alturas.

-El mar…- dijo Victor sintiendo una corazonada de que aquel era el preciso lugar donde debía buscar-. Yuko, discúlpame con los padres, diles que tomaremos la fotografía mañana. Lamento pedirte tantos favores, pero tampoco olvides a Yuratchka, él va a calmarse en un rato, dile que me espere, que nuestra discusión no ha terminado. Ahora iré a buscar a Yuri, le explicaré todo, debe estar pensando cosas horribles…

Yuko asintió viendo que Victor se alejaba del Ice Castle. La mujer esperaba que Yuri no estuviera al borde de un ataque de pánico, aquello no era justo, no cuando él y Victor parecían estar acercándose más y más con cada día que pasaba. Pero la oscuridad que a veces atrapaba a Yuri era una tierra desconocida y salvaje que solo el joven Katsuki conocía, una tierra llena de dolor de la que a veces Yuri no podía escapar.

-No lo dejes volver ahí, Victor…- dijo Yuko recordando aquella enorme tristeza con la que Yuri había luchado cada día después de perder su sueño-. Por favor, no lo dejes volver a ese lugar…

La mujer suspiró y volvió sobre sus pasos dispuesta a enfrentar el desconcierto de los padres de sus alumnos que estaban esperando por la oportunidad de tener una fotografía con Victor Nikiforov, y también, dispuesta a encontrar al pequeño vándalo que había llevado aquella revolución rusa hasta las tranquilas calles de Hasetsu…

* * *

 **NDA:**

 ***¿Ya dejaron de llorar por el final de la serie? Yo todavía no, me basta escuchar la versión dueto de "Stay close to me" (aún no puedo creer que patinaron juntos ToT x 1000) para llorar como bebé doce horas seguidas. Fue un final... no sé, no se sintió como un final, fue más bien como una puerta abierta a miles de posibilidades y TOT ya estoy llorando de nuevo.**

 ***En fin, aquí estamos de nuevo queridos todos :) Ojalá les guste el capítulo de hoy (no se pongan tristes, la revolución rusa acabará pronto xD) Y no se desesperen por favor, el amor Victuri se cocina a fuego lento, de verdad no quiero apresurar las cosas, creo que lo bonito de su relación es que se dio paso a paso y no quiero arruinar eso.**

 ***De nuevo mil gracias por el apoyo que le mandan a esta historia, espero leer sus comentarios y/o maldiciones gitanas y nos volveremos a leer antes de navidad con algo que vengo preparando para estas fiestas (y en honor del nacimiento de nuestro señor y salvador Victor Nikiforov) Así que nos leemos muy, muy pronto :)**

 **ABRAZOS DE OSO PARA TODOS¡ :D**


	6. Especial de navidad

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo no tiene nada que ver con la historia, es decir, no es el capítulo 6 como tal. Solo es mi regalo de navidad para ustedes y para Victor Nikiforov :D Ojalá lo disfruten, felices fiestas¡**

* * *

 **This is my winter song to you…**

El mar de Barcelona lucia sereno aquella mañana al igual que el corazón del hombre de los ojos azules que, con la mano extendida al sol, se perdía en el brillo intenso del anillo dorado que desde hacía unas horas, había sido incapaz de quitarse.

Yuri había dicho que aquello era solamente un amuleto para la buena suerte en la competencia de aquel día, pero Victor sabía que era algo más. Ahí, sobre su dedo, descansaba la promesa de una vida juntos, una vida que hace poco más de ocho meses acababa de iniciar. Victor suspiró sin poder evitarlo, se sentía feliz a pesar de los nervios de la competencia. Él quería que Yuri ganara a toda costa pero en algún momento del camino aquello había dejado de ser lo primordial.

Es decir, él siempre había tenido aquel espíritu competitivo que lo había llevado a jamás conformarse con nada que no fuera el oro, pero si Yuri terminaba sexto una vez más, él sabía que podrían intentarlo de nuevo, una vez más, mil veces más.

" _Victor Nikiforov ha muerto",_ le había dicho Yuri Plisetsky hace unos minutos y aunque aquellos comentarios despectivos dirigidos hacia el anillo que le había dado Yuri lo molestaron un poco, ahora el ruso no podía más que sonreír. Porque quizá era cierto, porque era verdad que él hombre que él había sido por más de veinte años se había quedado perdido en algún rincón de Rusia y el nuevo Victor, ese hombre que ahora sabía que merecía más que solamente triunfos, sino también amor y una vida, había comenzado a nacer en frente del mar de Hasetsu que se parecía tanto a aquellas olas de Barcelona.

Estaba bien, estaba bien haber muerto si gracias a ello había podido volver a nacer para poder estar con Yuri, con aquel bello durmiente que seguramente seguía descansando ajeno a todo, con el mismo anillo dorado de Victor en su dedo. El ruso sonrió. No había querido despertar a Yuri todavía porque sabía lo nervioso que el chico estaría de hacerlo y aunque la noche anterior, su día de compras había sido divertido y había terminado con aquella cena en la que Phichit le había dicho a todo aquel que quisiera escucharlo que los dos se habían casado – haciendo que Yuri se sonrojara adorablemente, de hecho- Victor sabía que su pupilo, mejor dicho, él sabía que el hombre que él amaba estaba intranquilo.

¿Qué estaba pensando Yuri? A pesar de que su relación parecía sólida y había dejado de ser una relación meramente profesional desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás, desde que lo besara en frente de todos en la Copa de China, a veces Victor podía notar que Yuri seguía pensando que su relación tenía fecha de caducidad y nada estaba tan lejos de la verdad: Victor quería quedarse con él por un tiempo ilimitado, Victor no podía pensar en un mejor lugar para estar que al lado de Yuri, viendo cómo Yuri se volvía mejor con cada día que pasaba, aquel era su lugar ahora.

¿Pero cómo hacérselo saber? ¿Cómo decirle sin asustarlo que sus palabras acerca de que aquellos anillos dorados eran un anillo de compromiso, eran el deseo más profundo de su corazón? Sí, él sabía que quizá una boda en aquellos momentos era algo apresurado pero aun así, quería hacerlo. Él sabía que entre él y Yuri había más amor que en el de muchas parejas, él sabía que no era el tiempo lo que determinaba las cosas en los asuntos del corazón. Porque podías pasar cinco minutos al lado de una persona para que esta te hiciera sentir que habitabas un mundo nuevo, y también podías pasar la vida entera al lado de alguien sin sentir ni el menor asomo de afecto en su presencia.

Y Yuri Katsuki le había hecho sentirse de mil formas distintas desde aquel baile en el banquete del Grand Prix del año pasado y si el tiempo entonces era un requisito para hablar de amor, Victor podía decir con seguridad que llevaba un año de su vida estúpidamente enamorado de aquel patinador que le había pedido con total descaro que fuera a Japón y se convirtiera en su entrenador.

Pero Victor no quería ser solo su entrenador, no quería ser solo un novio: él quería que Yuri supiera que él estaría ahí al lado suyo mientras él lo necesitase, no importaba que aquello fuera un año más o toda la vida y Victor esperaba, porque sí, era un romántico sin esperanza (¿de qué otro modo habría sido capaz de crear sus legendarias rutinas, si no?) que Yuri le permitiera quedarse a su lado mil años, los dos soñando sobre el hielo, los dos viviendo en aquel lugar donde todo lo que contaba una historia podía ser llamado amor.

-¿Por qué siempre que despierto en Barcelona no estás a mi lado?- dijo una voz suave al tiempo que un par de brazos se enredaban en su espalda llenándolo de calor en un solo segundo.

-No quería despertar a mi bello durmiente…- dijo Victor, dándose vuelta para encontrarse de frente con la mejor vista posible del mundo: los ojos marrones de Yuri brillando al verlo, las mejillas sonrojadas de Yuri quien después de tantos meses aun no parecía capaz de creer que aquellas palabras de amor fueran dirigidas para él y solo él.

-Pensé que estabas de nuevo con Chris- dijo Yuri un poco molesto, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el ruso.

-Yuri… ¿Estás celoso de Chris?- dijo Victor sin poder evitar sonreír.

-Claro que no…- dijo el joven Katsuki arrepintiéndose en seguida de sus palabras-. Bueno, quizá sí. La verdad es que estaba preocupado de no poder encontrarte. No quiero pasar este día solo, no quiero pensar en la competencia yo solo… antes del entrenamiento… yo solo quiero estar contigo.

Sin poder contenerse más, Victor tomó al chico de los cabellos oscuros entre sus brazos y lo besó con dulzura y pasión mezcladas que hicieron que Yuri perdiera el aliento. Al japonés aun le costaba un poco acostumbrarse a aquellas muestras de afecto que Victor le prodigaba sin importarle quién pudiera o no estarlos viendo. Los labios de Victor eran dulces y aquel contacto húmedo y excitante hacía que se olvidara de la vergüenza pero aun así, no dejaba de maravillarle el hecho de que cuando Victor hubiera podido tener a cualquiera, lo hubiera elegido a él, hubiera decidido amarlo a él.

-¿Tienes idea de cuánto te amo, Yuri Katsuki?- dijo el ruso haciendo que los ojos marrones del otro chico brillaran con intensidad.

-Creo que lo sé, Phichit dice que es imposible, pero creo me amas solo un poco menos de lo que te amo yo- dijo Yuri con calma y las mejillas sonrojadas, en soledad siempre era sencillo decirle todas esas cosas a Victor-. Además, voy a patinar ese amor más tarde ¿No es así?

-Nada de pensar en eso por un rato…- dijo Victor tomando la mano del chico, llevando a la playa donde podrían caminar unas horas antes del entrenamiento de aquella tarde.

Los dos hombres caminaron en silencio por un rato, cada uno de ellos sintiendo aquel lazo que los había unido desde el principio de todo, naciendo desde sus corazones y mostrándose orgulloso en sus manos unidas y el brillo de los dos anillos dorados que destellaban al sol. Los dos se sentían felices de compartir aquel instante, como si el cielo azul y el aire frio de aquella mañana española hubiera sido un escenario hecho solo para ellos. De hecho, los dos sentían que eran los primeros seres del mundo que habían descubierto la felicidad del amor.

-Victor…- dijo Yuri un poco nervioso, atreviéndose por fin a decir algo que había estado temiendo todo aquel tiempo-. Sé que dijiste que en Rusia no celebrabas tu cumpleaños antes de tiempo pero, mmm… mamá acaba de llamarme, al parecer las hijas de Yuko le dijeron que tu cumpleaños será en navidad y quiere que, bueno… está organizándote una fiesta y yo le dije que quizá tú no vendrías porque…

Victor se detuvo en medio de la playa mirando fijamente los ojos de Yuri. Ahí estaba de nuevo, ahí, en los ojos del chico Katsuki estaba aquel miedo que Victor había visto en sus ojos aquella noche en el aeropuerto, la noche en la que Yuri le había pedido cuidar de él hasta que se retirara.

-¿En qué estás pensando, mi Yuri?- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules haciendo que el otro chico se estremeciera ante la resonancia de aquellas palabras.

Victor lo miraba sin apartar de él sus pupilas azules y Yuri se preguntó, no por primera vez, como aquel hermoso ser había sido capaz de enamorarse de alguien como él, pues aunque Yuri era inexperto en el amor antes de Victor, el chico no podía imaginarse que fuera posible que alguien pudiera mirarlo, tocarlo y besarlo del modo en el que Victor lo hacía.

-Creí que querrías pasar esa fecha en Rusia…- dijo Yuri tratando de no sonar patéticamente triste-. Sé que después del Grand Prix Final quizá quieras regresar a casa y no voy a impedírtelo porque sé que bueno…

-¿Crees que no volveré a casa contigo después del Grand Prix Final?- dijo Victor sintiendo que algo dolía en su corazón.

-¿A casa?- dijo Yuri maravillado por el calor que esa palabra tenía cuando era Victor el que la pronunciaba.

-Mi hogar ahora es el lugar donde estés tú…- dijo el chico de los ojos azules con calma-. Yuri, decidas lo que decidas hacer después de que ganes la medalla de oro, esto, tú y yo juntos, lo que nos une no va a terminarse ¿entiendes? Mucho menos cuando estoy pensando ya en cuál será el mejor diseñador que contrataré para diseñar nuestros trajes.

-Victor…- dijo Yuri sintiendo que su corazón latía a prisa- ¿Boda?

-Bueno, al parecer Hiroko no solo está planeando una fiesta de cumpleaños para su futuro hijo político- dijo Victor guiñándole un ojo a su prometido quien al parecer, seguía pensando que aquello del compromiso era una broma-. Tan pronto como me diste el anillo, le llamé a todos en Japón. Hiroko está de acuerdo conmigo en tener una boda de primavera ¿No te gustaría? Dicen que el Hanami empezará pronto el año que viene así que debemos elegir una fecha que coincida con el esplendor de los cerezos ¿No crees?

Yuri no respondió. Todo ese tiempo él había pensado que Victor estaba bromeando solamente con aquello del compromiso, es decir, ni siquiera había existido de pro medio una propuesta oficial.

-Sé lo que estás pensando…- dijo Victor con calma, arrodillándose en la arena delante del hombre que lo miraba tratando de contener las lágrimas en sus ojos-. Así que lo diré… Yuri Katsuki, quieres ser mi esposo ¿verdad?

El joven Katsuki se perdió un momento en el resplandor de aquel azul infinito que lo miraba con un sentimiento aún más basto reflejado ahí. Los ojos de Victor eran un mundo nuevo, un mundo lleno de promesas de alegría y felicidad. Y Yuri supo, que su hogar estaba en esos ojos, en ese rostro, en el cuerpo de Victor arrodillado frente a él pidiéndole vivir una nueva aventura a su lado.

-Sí…- dijo Yuri sabiendo que no había y nunca había existido otra respuesta-. Claro que sí…

Victor sonrió sabiendo que las dudas que habían atemorizado a Yuri se habían disuelto al fin y si volvían a surgir, ya encontraría el modo de cambiarlo. Sin levantarse del suelo, el ruso besó el anillo dorado en la mano de Yuri quien sonrió sin querer despegar sus ojos de aquella imagen, porque Victor le sonreía como si fuera el hombre más feliz del mundo y Yuri supo, que de hecho, él estaba sintiéndose justamente así: un hombre feliz, un hombre que merecía sentirse así de feliz.

-¿Podemos anunciar nuestro compromiso oficial después de la ceremonia de premiación?- dijo Victor levantándose, volviendo a tomar a Yuri entre sus brazos- quiero que ese sea mi regalo de cumpleaños.

-¿Solo eso?- dijo Yuri asintiendo a la petición de su prometido-. Es tu cumpleaños, permíteme darte algo más…

-Te tengo a ti conmigo- dijo Victor besando los labios de Yuri con suavidad-. No necesito nada más…

El mar pareció unirse a la melodía de aquellas palabras creando una canción de invierno que Yuri y Victor recordarían por siempre al volver la vista atrás a ese preciso momento. Yuri sonrió al pensar en aquello y besó al hombre en frente de él como si el mañana no existiera, lo besó con intensidad sabiendo que él también lo tenía a él al lado suyo.

Sí, los dos estaban juntos, los dos eran dos hombres con sueños enormes que cumplirían sin duda alguna pero ya no tendrían que hacerlo solos. Porque aunque no eran la mitad del alma del otro, aunque los dos eran dos almas independientes que se habían encontrado después de mucho tiempo eso no quería decir que no fueran más fuertes y amados estando unidos. Y eso es precisamente lo que el amor de verdad, como el que ellos dos sentían, es…

* * *

 **NDA: Bien, felices fiestas a todos¡ Espero que su día de navidad vaya de maravilla y ojalá les haya gustado mi pequeña historia de hoy que se me pasó de dulce pero equis es el cumpleaños de Victor, él lo merece :P Debido a que mañana mismo saldré de viaje, Fingertips y yo no volveremos sino hasta los primeros días de enero así que de una vez les deseo un genial inicio de año y que el 2017 sea solo una oportunidad más para que hagan de su vida algo extraordinario. Les mando abrazos de oso por montón, gracias por hacer de este diciembre algo divertido y dejarme compartir con ustedes esta historia :D Nos volveremos a leer muy pronto :D**


	7. Tales of a sleeping prince

**6\. Tales of a sleeping prince.**

La sonrisa en los labios del chico no habría podido ser más grande mientras sus ojos se quedaban prendados de la figura en movimiento que danzaba en la pantalla de su celular.

-Con que el príncipe dentro de ti ha despertado por fin, Yuri- dijo sin poder evitar suspirar con anhelo.

Habían pasado casi cuatro años desde la última vez que Phichit Chulanont había visto a su antiguo compañero de pista frente a frente y a pesar de que durante todo aquel tiempo los dos se habían mantenido en contacto a través de mensajes e incontables llamadas telefónicas, no era lo mismo. Y esta vez, Yuri lucia tan diferente al patinar la coreografía de Victor que por un momento el tailandés había pensado que se trataba de otra persona y no de Yuri Katsuki.

Y es que Phichit había extrañado todos los días al chico que se había llegado a convertir en su mejor amigo, y ahora que estaba a punto de volver a Tailandia después de muchos años de vivir en Detroit, la idea de ir a Japón a visitar a Yuri parecía hacerse más y más grande dentro de su mente y de su corazón. Quería verlo una vez más, quería volver a mirar aquella sonrisa tímida y sin embargo llena de ternura que Phichit había visto solamente después de ganarse la entera confianza del joven Katsuki quien definitivamente no dejaba entrar en su vida a cualquiera. Pero el trato fácil y la alegría natural del joven tailandés habían desarmado muchos de los candados que Yuri ponía a su alrededor.

Y mientras esas barreras caían, Phichit también iba dándose cuenta de que algo en su interior empezaba a crecer, algo que un chico de su edad podía apneas comprender porque cuando Yuri y él se habían conocido, el joven Katsuki era apenas un chico de quince años, mientras que él, se iba transformando apenas en un adolescente de doce.

Pero tres años son bastante tiempo si uno lo piensa, en tres años es muy posible que dos personas lleguen a conocerse demasiado bien el uno al otro y durante todos aquellos días, él y Yuri habían llegado a cimentar una relación que ni la distancia había podido romper. Aquel verano serían ya ocho años de amistad, ocho años de los cuales la mayor parte habían tenido que vivirla por medio de la tecnología y sin embargo, Phichit podía sentir todavía el mismo cariño que Yuri había sentido por él de forma lenta pero que llegó a convertirse en algo cálido y enorme dentro del corazón del joven Chulanont.

Y es que aquel niño de doce años que se había encontrado con aquel japonés serio y reservado, aquel niño que había empezado a hablar sin detenerse a pesar de que Yuri aportaba muy poco o casi nada a la conversación, se había prendado del mayor sin darse cuenta de ello. Al principio solo había sido admiración, admiración que nacía del hecho de que Yuri jamás parecía dispuesto a rendirse, porque aunque su talento no era algo innato como el suyo propio, Yuri trabajaba incansablemente por ver su sueño realizado al grado de llegar al Grand Prix Final con solo 18 años de edad en una prueba que parecía siempre dominada por los patinadores europeos o los americanos.

Después, aquella admiración combinada con la amistad sincera que los dos pupilos de Celestino Cialdini habían cultivado, transmutó en un sentimiento de raíces profundas para el que al principio no tenía claro un nombre, incluso ahora cuando la sola idea de volver a ver a Yuri hacía que su corazón latiera con fuerza, no se atrevía a ponerle una etiqueta a lo que sentía.

Y es que él sabía que el darle un nombre a toda aquella maraña confusa de emociones solo haría todo más complicado y a Phichit jamás le había gustado complicarse la vida. Mucho menos ahora que Victor Nikiforov había aparecido en la vida de Yuri. El joven aun no entendía del todo aquel anuncio que los dos patinadores habían hecho juntos días atrás. Y es que había estado tan ocupado arreglando los detalles pertinentes para su traslado a casa que la noticia de que Victor había dejado las competencias para entrenar a Yuri lo tomó por sorpresa como a todo mundo, Celestino no paraba de decir que aquello era una locura pero Phichit no estaba tan seguro.

Porque aquel video de Yuri patinando _"Quédate a mi lado",_ tenía una magia que Phichit jamás había visto en su mejor amigo. En los pasos de Yuri había una historia llena de emociones diversas, era como si todo lo que había permanecido dormido en el interior del joven Katsuki hubiera despertado solamente para que Victor Nikiforov pudiera verlo y el hecho es que lo había visto, era imposible no ver a un cuerpo que se movía como el de Yuri y perderse en él.

Lo que no le quedaba claro al joven Chulanont era si Victor había visto algo más, si tal vez Victor, el hermoso y talentoso Victor Nikiforov había visto en Yuri lo mismo que Phichit había mirado siempre.

-Porque él te gusta de un modo en el que nadie más va a gustarte ¿verdad Yuri?- susurró el joven volviendo a repetir la ejecución del cuádruple Flip de su mejor amigo-. Los dos admirábamos a Victor desde siempre pero en tu caso, creo que siempre fue algo más…

Las palabras del joven se desvanecieron en medio de un suspiro triste. No quería pensar en eso porque si resultaba que Yuri y Victor estaban enamorados- al menos Victor parecía estar demasiado emocionado de estar al lado del joven Katsuki a juzgar por las miles de fotos que había subido de los dos juntos en los últimos días- él estaría ahí para apoyarlos y felicitarlos y ser el padrino de la boda y sentirse feliz por ver a Yuri feliz al lado de la persona que éste había adorado desde siempre pero… ok, ok, estaba yendo muy lejos ¿cierto?

Quizá Victor solo había visto el enorme esfuerzo de Yuri y todo el talento y la fuerza de su compañero y aquella nueva sociedad era solo eso, la relación de un patinador con su entrenador y nada más pero ¿De verdad lo era? Y si todo terminaba en un romance de ensueño ¿Qué pasaría con sus propios sentimientos? ¿Él sería lo suficientemente fuete y maduro para deja ir algo que jamás había sido suyo de cualquier modo?

-Bueno, solo hay una forma de saberlo- dijo el chico con una sonrisa llena de fuerza renovada.

Ya estaba decidido. Dijera lo que dijera Celestino, se tomaría una semana libe para ir a Japón y encontrarse con Yuri sin importar que Victor Nikiforov estuviera ahí. Él estaba convencido de que a Yuri le gustaría verlo también pero recordando que al japonés jamás le habían gustado del todo las sorpresas decidió llamarlo para dale la buena noticia.

Los dos no habían hablado en más de dos semanas debido a la mudanza de Phichit y al hecho de que existía el _"otro trabajo"_ de Yuri que no le daba la oportunidad de esta despierto a la hora en la que el sol brillaba en América. La diferencia horaria era un problema sin duda alguna, pero Phichit necesitaba hablar con Yuri en aquel mismo momento así que haciendo cálculos en su cabeza, llegó a la conclusión de que era una hora conveniente para llamar.

El joven sonrió ante la perspectiva de oír la voz de Yuri y tomando su fiel teléfono celular con el que tomaba todas y cada una de las célebres selfies que lo hacían el rey de las redes sociales, marcó el número del joven Katsuki quien tardó varios tonos en contestar haciéndole pensar a Phichit que quizá no estaba disponible en aquellos instantes.

-Hola Phichit- dijo la voz de Yuri que sonaba un tanto forzada y distante.

-Hey Yuri ¿estás bien?- dijo el otro joven alertado en seguida por la falta de emoción en el otro chico.

Caramba, había pensado que Yuri estaría exultante de alegría por el solo hecho de tener a Victor Nikiforov, su adorado Victor Nikiforov ahí, al lado de él.

-Es un mal momento…- dijo Yuri sabiendo que Phichit entendería aquel dicho sin tener que explicarle nada. El tailandés tenia demasiada experiencia con aquellos episodios llenos de oscuridad que en Detroit lo habían asaltado miles de veces.

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo el joven sabiendo que no debía presionar a Yuri, que tenía que estar ahí para él en ese instante aunque medio mundo estaba separándolos.

-Phichit… es doloroso perder un sueño dos veces ¿sabes?- dijo Yuri con una voz que comenzaba a quebrarse, cosa que hizo que Phichit deseara poder tele transportarse a Japón en aquel mismo instante.

-¿De qué hablas, Yuri?- dijo Phichit usando esa voz suave que había aprendido a utilizar cuando Yuri lo necesitaba- ¿Quieres contarme?

-Victor tiene que irse- dijo el joven Katsuki haciendo que Phichit abriera los ojos de la impresión-. Tiene que irse, él no pertenece aquí, el solo está perdiendo su tiempo conmigo ¿verdad? ¿Qué puede resultar de todo esto si yo ya no tengo la fuerza ni el talento para merecer su ayuda? He estado inactivo por cinco años, no podré adaptarme al ritmo de las competencias, la federación japonesa de patinaje incluso está evaluando la posibilidad de negarme el regreso al hielo, no quieren volver a certificarme, sé que Victor está moviendo todo el peso de sus influencias pero Phichit… ¿Vale la pena? ¿De verdad lo vale?

-Tú vales la pena, Yuri…- dijo el joven sintiendo dolor en su corazón al escuchar a su amigo en ese estado-. Mira, Victor está ahí por una razón, sí, quizá hayas dejado de competir pero Yuri ¿te has visto acaso en el video que tomó Victor? Eres hermoso en el hielo, Yuri ¿Por qué no lo ves? Además ¿Por qué dices todo eso, Victor te ha dicho algo? ¿Victor se ha portado mal contigo?

-No, claro que no…- dijo Yuri recordando de golpe la calidez de Victor y su infinita paciencia al tratar con él.

-Entonces no lo entiendo- dijo Phichit un poco más tranquilo- ¿No confías en tu entrenador entonces?

-Creo que el problemas es que no creo aun que él esté aquí y que sea mi entrenador- dijo Yuri sintiendo que decía por fin todas esas cosas que no había podido decirle a nadie. Pero es que solo Phichit podía escucharlo, solo confiaba en él para abrirse de ese modo.

-Bueno, pues lo es- dijo Phichit con calma, sabiendo que a su amigo le resultaba tremendamente difícil creer algunas cosas, cree en sí mismo por ejemplo-. Mira Yuri, sé que todo ha pasado muy rápido pero debes darle una oportunidad a Victor. Estoy seguro de que él no quiere irse, Yuri ¿No has visto las fotos acaso? Si no supiera que es tu entrenador, diría que Victor está presumiendo a su nuevo novio ¡El hombre te adora!

-Phichit…- dijo Yuri sintiendo que en ese instante no estaba de humor para las bromas de su mejor amigo.

-No bromeo, Katsuki- dijo el tailandés imaginando el adorable sonrojo que debía haber en las mejillas de Yuri en aquel momento-. Sé que pasó algo más que no estás contándome pero por lo que he visto y escuchado de todo este asunto, Victor está donde quiere estar y eso es a tu lado, en Japón. Además, no quiero que lo despidas como entrenador aun, no seas cruel. Quiero una foto con Victor Nikiforov cuando vaya a visitarte dentro de dos semanas…

-¿Vas a venir a visitarme?- dijo Yuri olvidándose un poco del tema de Victor-. Phichit… ¿Hablas en serio?

-Voy a volver a entrenar en Tailandia, pero antes quiero pasar a verte en Japón- dijo el joven Chulanont sin poder contenerse un segundo más-. Te debo esa visita desde hace algunos años, Yuri, quiero conocer Yutopia y a tu familia y además, será nuestra última reunión amistosa antes de las competencias porque a partir de septiembre uno de mis sueños se hará realidad por fin…

-¿Cuál sueño?- dijo Yuri emocionándose un poco por el hecho de volver a ver a su mejor amigo.

-El sueño de competir contra ti…- dijo Phichit con total sinceridad-. Siempre te vi como a un patinador superior a mí pero Yuri, he mejorado un poco. Quiero que me veas y quiero verte, sé que los dos le daremos un lugar de honor a Asia en el Grand Prix Final ¿No crees?

-Phichit…- dijo Yuri sintiendo que aquel era un sueño demasiado grande para incluirlo a él.

-Sé que estás pensando y no, no quiero añadir más estrés a tu vida, solo estoy diciendo la verdad- dijo el tailandés con calma-. Mira Yuri, decidas lo que decidas hacer siempre voy a apoyarte pero ¿Quieres hacerme un favor? Como tu mejor amigo creo que tengo derecho a pedirte algo…

-Lo que quieras- dijo Yuri sin poder evitar sonreír, Phichit siempre podía hacerlo sonreír sin importar cuán mal estuviera sintiéndose.

-¡Oh no sé si aprovecharme de eso!- dijo Phichit con su usual tono bromista-. Ok, no lo haré, pero este es el favor que quiero pedirte: Sea lo que sea que haya pasado, escucha a Victor. No es que esté diciendo que eres un tremendo necio cuando quieres serlo pero Yuri, deja que Victor te explique por qué está ahí y si tú no lo sabes aun pegúntale ¿ok? Aunque insisto en que no debes preocuparte ¿Quieres apostar a que en menos de un año Victor va a pedirte matrimonio? Cuando dijo que eres _"su futuro"_ el hombre parecía ir en serio, yo que tú empezaría a buscar mi traje de novio…

-Nunca vas a cambiar Phichit- dijo Yuri sintiéndose un poco más ligero a pesar de las bromas de su amigo-. Gracias… y no, no quiero apostar, perdería miserablemente.

-Oh, no lo sé…- dijo Phichit tranquilizándose al saber que había ayudado un poco a Yuri-. Siempre he dicho que no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que puede llegar alguien a adorarte… lo digo por Victor, claro. Esa última foto de los dos en tu clase de patinaje ¿estaba tomándote de la mano? ¿Dejaste que te abrazara?

-Jamás pide permiso- dijo Yuri sintiendo dolor en el corazón de pronto-. Él me trata como si… como si me conociera de toda la vida y… ¿sabes algo? Esto va a sonarte patético pero yo dejo que lo haga porque también siento como si lo conociera desde siempre y… se siente bien.

Phichit guardó silencio por un momento. Así que eso era. Quizá Yuri estaba asustado de perder su sueño una vez más si Victor se iba, pero algo le decía al joven Chulanont que ahí también estaba presente el miedo de perder a Victor en otro nivel que Yuri jamás se atrevería a mencionar. Y esos dos estaban llevándose de aquel modo en tan poco tiempo ¿Qué significaba? ¿Qué Phichit estaba a punto de perder su propia apuesta? Ok, no era el momento de entrar en pánico pero tenía que ver aquello con sus propios ojos. Solo así podría renuncia a otro de sus sueños, ese sueño que también incluía a Yuri…

-¡Yuri!- dijo el joven al darse cuenta de que el silencio había sido mucho- ¡Oh Yuri! ¡Sigues teniendo un crush con Victor! ¡Está prohibido enamorarse del entrenador! ¿Te imaginas si me enamorara de _ciao-ciao_? Aunque claro, en tu caso es perdonable porque a ti te tocó el entrenador sexy…

-Phichit… tengo que dejarte- dijo el joven Katsuki, el miedo resonando en su voz una vez más-. Victor viene para acá y… tengo que hablar con él.

-¿Me prometes que vas a escucharlo?- dijo Phichit sintiendo un poco de envidia al saber que Victor estaba ahí, al lado de Yuri y no él.

-Sí…- dijo Yuri con decisión-. Entonces… ¿Te veré pronto?

-Dalo por hecho, Katsuki- dijo el tailandés feliz de saber que Yuri quería verlo-. Oye, Yuri… sabes que te quiero ¿verdad?

-Claro…- dijo el joven Katsuki sin poder evitar sonrojarse por el cariño que la voz de Phichit emitía-. Yo también te quiero, Phichit.

La comunicación se cortó en aquel preciso instante y el joven Chulanont sintió que algo dentro de él había estallado en mil colores. Yuri no era muy dado a pronunciar aquellas palabras, el chico estaba seguro de que él era la única persona a la que el joven Katsuki podía decirle aquello en voz alta sin morir de vergüenza y eso era porque Phichit jamás había escatimado aquellas palabras para con Yuri.

-Con que me quieres ¿eh?- dijo el joven observando la fotografía de Yuri que acompañaba su número telefónico-. Pero no del mismo modo en el que querrás a Victor cuando te des cuenta de que no puedes dejarlo ir. Vaya, no quiero odiarlo pero ¿sabes? Él ya ha ganado mucho… ¿Por qué también tiene que ganar tu corazón? Y además ¿Por qué demonios estoy ayudándole? Esto no tiene sentido, Yuri, no lo tiene…

El joven se dejó caer sobre la cama sintiendo que ya habría tiempo de preocuparse después. En ese instante solo importaba el hecho de que pronto volvería a ver a Yuri y quizá, si tenía suerte- aunque algo en su interior le decía que era mejor no hacerse ilusiones- Yuri vería en él algo más de lo que siempre había visto en Victor Nikiforov…

* * *

" _Yo también te quiero, Phichit."_

Las palabras resonaban en la playa, habían llegado hacia los oídos de Victor sin problema alguno haciendo que su corazón se detuviera en aquel justo instante… ¿Quién demonios era Phichit y por qué Yuri lo quería?

Por un momento, aquellas peguntas parecieron ser todo cuanto importaba en la mente del ruso a pesar de que lo único que había querido desde el principio era hablar con Yuri y explicarle todo lo referente a Yuratchka. El hombre de los ojos azules había imaginado todos los escenarios trágicos posibles pero en frente de aquel mar esperaba un joven tranquilo que lo miraba fijamente como si estuviera evaluando la posibilidad de peguntarle mil cosas en aquel mismo momento.

Y sin embargo, aunque Victor quería responder todo lo que Yuri le preguntara, una bestia que rugía en su interior lanzando fuego y chispas ante las últimas palabras pronunciadas por su patinador, lo urgía a exigir una explicación inmediata acerca de la identidad de aquel maldito Phichit que se había atrevido a hacer que Yuri pronunciara aquellas palabras llenas de un cariño reverencial que hicieron que Victor quisiera declararle la guerra en aquel mismo instante.

-¿Quién es Phichit? ¿Por qué no lo conozco?- dijo el ruso haciendo que los ojos de Yuri se abrieran de par en par por el frio glaciar que había en las pupilas de su entrenador que siempre eran cálidas y brillantes.

¿Por qué Victor estaba tan enojado? ¿Aquello tenía que ver con el enfrentamiento que había tenido con Yuri Plisetsky? Seguramente el muchacho rubio le habría dicho a Victor que Yuri no servía para nada y el ruso por fin había entendido que era mejor volver a Rusia. Y es que solo eso explicaba aquella rabia callada que ensombrecía el siempre azul de los ojos de Victor Nikiforov.

Yuri no supo que contestar, simplemente se quedó en silencio mirando a Victor como si lo viera por primera vez. De verdad cada vez que lo veía era como caer dormido de pronto y estar soñando con algo que era demasiado hermoso como para ser verdad, y es que incluso la rabia hacía que el astro del patinaje ruso luciera endemoniadamente bello con su figura contrastando con el atardecer que pintaba el cielo de Hasetsu de dorado y naranja mientras el mar seguía cantando aquella melodía que siempre había tranquilizado a Yuri y que era el motivo principal por el que el chico había decidido ir ahí después de todas las palabras que el compañero de Victor le gritara sin contemplación alguna.

-Yuri, lo siento, yo no debí peguntar eso, es que…- dijo el Ruso suavizando un poco el tono de sus palabras al darse cuenta de lo mal que aquellas peguntas habían sonado.

-Victor… ¿Puedes sentarte aquí un momento conmigo, por favor?- dijo el joven Katsuki desconcertando en un segundo al hombre de los ojos azules.

-Yuri ¿qué…? Yo…- dijo Victor sin entender nada de nada.

-Solo quédate aquí un momento- dijo el joven Katsuki tratando de poner en orden sus ideas-. Dame un momento de tu tiempo ¿sí?

¿Solo un momento? El príncipe del hielo le habría entregado su vida entera en aquel mismo instante pero se guardó de decir algo así, por lo que simplemente asintió sin saber qué más decir y la rabia de su corazón se extinguió por completo cuando, al sentarse al lado de Yuri sobre una duna de arena en la playa, el joven del cabello oscuro tomó su mano ente la suya sin decir nada más. Aquel simple toque era menos que una caricia porque los dedos de Yuri descansaban sobe los suyos con una timidez que era incluso más seductora que la sonrisa de Yuri al tocar su piel mientras empezaba a desvestirse en el show desnudista, pero eso bastaba para robarle el aliento al hombre de los ojos azules.

¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? El corazón de Victor latía a prisa, los dedos de Yuri no se movían de su mano y Victor tuvo la súbita necesidad de entrelazar sus dedos a los de Yuri. El joven Katsuki tembló un poco al sentir el movimiento de Victor pero no dijo nada. Yuri había devuelto su vista hacia el mar sintiendo el calor de la piel de su entrenador entre sus manos. Sí, quizá estaba haciendo el ridículo al comportase de aquel modo pero Victor no estaba quejándose y él de vedad necesitaba hacer aquello: necesitaba convencerse de que Victor era real para poder poner sus dudas en palabras, para poder encontrar las respuestas que necesitaba y para poder dejar ir a Victor si éste lo deseaba. Y el calor de la mano de Victor sin duda era real y por primera vez en aquella semana, Yuri tuvo la súbita revelación de que era verdad, de que Victor estaba ahí con él, dispuesto a devolverle su sueño y fue por eso que las palabras salieron de sus labios con una facilidad impresionante.

-Phichit Chulanont es mi mejor amigo…- dijo Yuri dispuesto a decirle a Victor todo lo que él quisiera saber. Quizá era tiempo, quizá si él decía la verdad primero Victor también sería sincero con él, eso era algo que Phichit le había enseñado hace tiempo-. Lo conocí en Detroit hace ocho años cuando los dos no éramos más que niños. Celestino Cialdini era nuestro entrenador. Pasamos tres años juntos antes de que yo tuviera que volver a Japón cuando todo se puso mal. Él… él es el único amigo del extranjero que pude hacer, creo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de que no soy una persona sociable pero él… Phichit hizo que confiara en él ¿sabes? No sé cómo lo hizo, creo que simplemente me hizo sentir que él también confiaba en mí…

Aquella respuesta hizo que la bestia en el interior de Victor lanzara un agudo rugido. No. No. Aquel Phichit sonaba demasiado especial como para tratarse de solo un amigo y aunque era estúpido sentir aquella marejada de celos, Victor sintió en su interior unas tremendas ganas de retar a aquel Phichit en un duelo a muerte por el corazón de Yuri. Sí, estaba siendo todo un rey del drama al puro estilo de Georgie Popovitch, su compañero en Rusia al que siempre le había gustado hacer de sus rompimientos una tragedia griega, pero ahora podía entenderlo: saber que Yuri quería a alguien más, saber que Yuri confiaba en alguien más era simplemente enloquecedor.

-Y tú lo quieres…- dijo Victor sin poder contener el dolor de su voz.

-Claro que sí…-dijo Yuri sonriéndole con tristeza al mar, sin darse cuenta de todo lo que Victor estaba sintiendo en aquel justo instante-. Victor, no sé qué clase de persona crees que soy pero esta es la vedad sobe mí: yo no soy perfecto, ni siquiera tengo el talento innato de todos los demás competidores. Tengo un problema con… bueno, muchas personas creen que es una tontería solamente, pero no es así. Verás, siempre he sido así. Hay algo en mí que siempre hace que sienta un miedo atroz que nubla todo de mi mente. Muchas personas creen que soy débil, que simplemente soy un cobarde…

-No lo eres…- dijo Victor apretando la mano de Yuri entre la suya sin poder soportar el dolor en la voz de su pupilo.

-Mi madre y el medico con el que me llevó me decían lo mismo- dijo Yuri al recordar las primeras sesiones de tratamiento-. Yo estuve enfermo un tiempo, cuando todo se derrumbó en mi vida no pude resistirlo más. Antes, la ansiedad y el terror eran toreables, podía arreglármelas, Phichit estaba conmigo cuando todo se ponía mal, sin él… sin él creo que habría muerto porque cuando todo se pone oscuro yo… yo simplemente no soy yo…

La voz de Yuri se desvaneció entre el chocar de las olas del mar que golpeaban la arena. Victor trataba de hacerse una imagen mental de aquel miedo que Yuri describía pero simplemente no podía hacerlo porque él siempre había tenido una seguridad de acero al momento de enfrentar los grandes retos de su vida y Yuri, Yuri estaba contándole algo que él jamás se había planteado siquiera como algo existente.

-Debes de pensar que estoy loco…- dijo Yuri con calma, tratando de decir todo sin callarse nada-. Eso fue lo que la gente siempre me dijo. Cuando todos los chicos de la escuela elemental se enteraron de que mi madre me llevaba a la ciudad a ver un médico para controlar mi miedo, todos dijeron que estaba loco. En esa época, conocí a Yuko y a Takeshi y ellos fueron las primeras personas que no me trataron como a un raro, ceo que el patinaje me permitió escapar de todo eso, me permitió demostrarme que no era débil, que podía seguir adelante, que si tomaba mis medicamentos y trabajaba duro en lo que amaba yo estaría bien… por eso cuando todo se puso mal pasé más de tres meses en cama. No pude controlarlo, Victor, simplemente no pude…

El príncipe del hielo se quedó callado. Aquella era una historia que jamás se hubiera imaginado. Las palabras que Yuri decía eran como un cuento de terror, aquello era como una historia en la que un príncipe había sido maldecido a caer en un sueño eterno lleno de pesadillas y si era así ¿Victor estaba destinado a despertarlo, él había llegado a la vida de Yuri a hacer que la maldición se rompiera por fin?

-Sé que debí haber sido más fuerte…- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa amarga en los labios-. Mi familia estaba pasándola tan mal y yo simplemente llegué a casa a causales más molestias. No había suficiente dinero para nada y las medicinas que yo necesitaba eran tan caras… y a pesar de que yo sabía eso, no pude hacer nada para detener mi caída. Simplemente me dejé ir y cuando desperté, cuando todo volvió a recobrar sentido, lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue embriagarme y terminé, bueno… terminé encontrando la única forma en la que he podido ayudar a mi familia, bailando como una puta cualquiera porque nunca he sido lo suficientemente fuerte para ser un buen patinador…

Victor sintió dolor en su pecho y de pronto se sintió estúpido al haberse enojado con la idea de que Yuri tuviera personas a las cuales querer. Y es que aquellas personas habían estado ahí cuando él las había necesitado. Mientras Victor vivía una vida enfocada solamente en el patinaje, mientras Victor ganaba más y más gloria y se perdía en aventuras de una noche con quien estuviera dispuesto a hacerlo, Yuri vivía aquella pesadilla que parecía ser el fantasma que siempre lo hacía dudar de todo.

-No te estoy diciendo esto para que sientas lastima por mí- dijo Yuri volteando a mirar los ojos azules de su entrenador que parecían otro mar ahora en calma que estaba reflejando la puesta de sol-. Jamás me ha gustado ser el objeto de la lastima de nadie, pero debes saberlo, Victor: yo soy así, soy imperfecto y un desastre, y quizá lo que dijo Yuri Plisetsky es cierto: yo no valgo la pena. Es posible que en el camino yo lo destruya todo si el miedo llega, puede que te canses de mí porque me tomará tiempo confiar en mí y en ti y en este sueño que quieres salvar para mí y Victor… te he admirado toda mi vida, creo que no podría con la culpa si llegara a fallarte, no a ti… sé que es estúpido, sé que miles de personas te han dicho lo mismo antes que yo, pero no sabes toda la inspiración que sentía al verte patinar, yo… yo solo quería patinar alguna vez en el mismo hielo que tú y cuando lo logré, cuando te vi por vez primera en aquel Grand Prix Final… solo quería hablar contigo…

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?- dijo Victor suavemente-. Yo te habría respondido, seguramente habría querido se tu entrenador desde aquella vez…

-No quería que pensaras que era ridículo- dijo Yuri sonriendo con tristeza-. Toda esta semana no te he dicho nada de esto por el mismo motivo, porque no quiero que pienses que soy ridículo y que no valgo la pena. Phichit me dijo que debía escucharte y de verdad quiero hacerlo, por eso quería que tú me escucharas primero. Victor, yo no quiero que te vayas, de vedad no quiero pero Yuri Plisetsky me hizo ver que este no es tu lugar, tú no perteneces a Hasetsu, tu lugar está en el hielo, tu lugar está ahí y yo seré feliz al verte patinar una vez más, sé que tú también estarás feliz si lo haces, porque ese es tu lugar, por eso eres el príncipe del hielo, por eso todo mundo te ama y yo no voy a privarte de todo eso y no quiero… no quiero porque sé que llegará el día en el que voy a fallarte y vas a odiarme y yo no podré con eso porque tú… porque Victor Nikiforov siempre ha sido importante para mí, porque pase lo que pase, siempre serás importante para mí y por eso mismo quiero que seas feliz en el lugar que te corresponde, así que por eso te dejaré ir, tienes que volver a Rusia Victor…

Victor siempre había pensado que los corazones de los patinadores estaban hechos del más fino cristal que existía en el universo y que por eso mismo, siempre resultaba ridículamente fácil romperlos. Y al parecer era verdad porque las palabras de Yuri habían abierto una grieta en su corazón. Pero es que el suyo se había roto no porque Yuri le dijera aquellas palabras, no porque Yuri le pidiera que se fuera sino por toda esa tristeza que había en la voz del chico de los ojos marrones y por el hecho de que Victor sabía que debía quedarse ahí a protegerlo de ella. El corazón de Victor se había roto no para lastimarlo sino simplemente para que Yuri Katsuki pudiera entrar en él, para que Yuri Katsuki pudiera vivir protegido por aquellos latidos que ahora tenían una razón de ser.

Victor suspiró y sin dejar de mirar a Yuri, usando la mano que no estaba siendo sostenida por los dedos del joven Katsuki, el ruso tomó la barbilla de su pupilo entre sus dedos obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos para que las palabras que estaba a punto de pronunciar transmitieran el mensaje que él quería transmitir.

-Escúchame bien, Yuri- dijo Victor con firmeza-. Yo soy real y estoy aquí contigo porque quiero estar contigo. Sé que cometí un error al hacer mi anuncio sin avisar primero a todos en Rusia y que por eso Yuratchka vino a reclamarte algo que solo fue mi culpa, pero enmendaré ese error. Yuri Plisetsky dijo lo que dijo porque está enojado conmigo y tiene razón al estarlo. Desde que es un niño lo he protegido porque me importa y no quiero que pienses que estoy abandonándolo porque no es así. Es solo que él tiene gente a su alrededor que no lo dejará solo, yo estaré al pendiente de él desde aquí y cuando quiera hablar conmigo sin querer matarme, le explicaré todo pero él no me necesita en Rusia, nadie me necesita en Rusia…

-Pero…- dijo Yuri.

-Nada de peros, prometiste que ibas a escucharme, así que escúchame- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules-. No hay nada más importante para mí en este momento que ser tu entrenador, no quiero hacer otra cosa, quiero quedarme contigo. Sé que es estúpido que lo diga, pero no debes tener miedo, no voy a cansarme de ti. Sí, quizá me falte experiencia para ayudarte cuando el miedo ataque, pero voy a prepararme. Voy a leer lo que sea necesario, incluso hablaré con Yakov y con tu médico y con Hiroko. Incluso hablaré con Phichit si eso te ayuda pero Yuri, escúchame, no voy a dejarte solo, voy a ayudarte a cumplir tu sueño e incluso después de eso, es posible que no quiera dejarte ir porque déjame decirte algo, Yuri Katsuki: no voy a irme a Rusia y no me importa si tengo que obligarte a ser mi patinador, podría hacerlo, tengo muy buenos abogados que en este mismo instante están presionando a los estúpidos de la federación japonesa que no quieren certificarte porque son un montón de cretinos que…

Victor se calló de repente cuando un par de brazos se enredaron en su cuello. Las maldiciones que el ruso tenia preparadas se borraron de su mente al sentir la respiración de Yuri estrellándose sobre la piel de su cuello. Victor dejó que el calor de Yuri lo envolviera porque aquel era el primer contacto espontaneo que Yuri había tenido para con él en aquellos días. Sí, el hombre de los ojos azules lo había abrazado y tocado mil veces sin poder contenerse con el pretexto de las varias fotos que había ahora en su teléfono, pero aquella cercanía era diferente. Porque era Yuri quien había querido estar cerca de él. Porque aquel abrazo de Yuri no era más que otra forma de decir _"Quédate a mi lado"._

-¿Esto quiere decir que no está despidiéndome antes de tiempo, señor Katsuki?- dijo Victor envolviendo a Yuri entre sus brazos, sintiéndose dichoso al sentir que el cuerpo de Yuri no se tensaba con el contacto como había sucedido antes.

-No, nada de despedidas- dijo Yuri sin separarse de su entrenador-. Gracias por quedarte Victor, Phichit estará feliz de verte…

-¡Oh, conoceré a Phichit!- dijo Victor tratando de que el nombre de aquel buen amigo de Yuri no le saliera como un escupitajo.

-Vendrá dentro de dos semanas- dijo Yuri sin hacer caso de la ironía de las palabras de Victor-. Quizá los cerezos estén en flor todavía, parece que celebraremos el Hanami algo tarde este año.

-¿Hanami?- dijo Victor deseando que aquel abrazo jamás se terminara.

-El festival de las flores- dijo Yuri-. Va a gustarte, te lo prometo y Victor…

-¿Qué pasa, Yuri?- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules cerrando los ojos para guardar dentro de sí el aroma de Yuri mezclado con el aire del mar que se enredaba en los cabellos oscuros del chico quien en ese preciso instante decidió separarse de él lentamente para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-Te prometo que seré el Yuri que te hará sentir orgulloso por haberte quedado conmigo- dijo el joven Katsuki con una sonrisa matizada de timidez y determinación-. Te prometo ser alguien digno de tu esfuerzo y de tu tiempo…

-Solamente sé tú mismo…- dijo Victor con una sonrisa llena de sinceridad-. Solo quiero que seas este Yuri, el Yuri que confía en mí, el Yuri que no tiene miedo de pedirme que lo escuche. Debemos de trabajar más en el arte de la comunicación aunque quizá no pueda enseñarte mucho porque jamás escuché a Yakov pero…

-Solamente sé Victor…- dijo Yuri haciendo sonreír aún más al hombre de los ojos azules-. Eso siempre ha sido bastante para mí. Y por cierto… quizá debas saber algo más…

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo el ruso empezando a preocuparse.

-Cuando me siento nervioso suelo abrazar a las personas sin poder contenerme- dijo Yuri sonrojándose un poco-. Por eso yo, bueno… lo que acaba de pasar…

-Bueno, tienes mi permiso para no contenerte conmigo- dijo Victor con una sonrisa juguetona que le robó el aliento a Yuri-. Si te sientes nervioso, asustado o lo que sea, abraza a tu entrenador, es más, es una orden ¡Abraza al entrenador todo el día! ¡Abraza al entrenador ahora mismo!

Yuri sonrió tímidamente pensando que Victor bromeaba pero al ver los brazos extendidos del otro hombre, el chico Katsuki supo que aquello era en serio, así que decidido a empezar a confiar más en aquel hombre que contra toda lógica lo había elegido a él, Yuri se aferró una vez más al cuerpo de Victor, quien, mirando al mar por encima del hombro de Yuri, empezaba a darse cuenta de que el mundo al lado de Yuri siempre parecía lleno de color y de un sentimiento cálido y reconfortante que solo podía nacer del encuentro de dos personas que por fin han llegado al lugar que por mucho tiempo habían estado buscando…

* * *

Yuri Plisetsky miraba el cerezo en flor que adornaba el jardín del castillo ninja de Hasetsu mientras su corazón luchaba por volver a latir con normalidad en su pecho. El chico había corrido con todas sus fuerzas al alejarse de Victor porque de vedad no quería verlo, no podía soportar tenerlo cerca después de todas las estupideces que su compañero había dicho.

Yuri no podía creerle nada, no porque él lo conocía demasiado bien y Victor no era la clase de persona que renunciaba a todo simplemente por un estúpido capricho, porque a pesar de las palabras del pentacampeón del mundo, Yuri no podía creer que en serio Katsuki valiera tanto. Ni siquiera era guapo. Era viejo y gordo. Era un cobarde que se había alejado de él sin responder a ninguna de las cosas que le había dicho. Yuri Katsuki era solo una problemática bola de grasa que estaba ahí, arruinando sus planes y los de Victor con su sola existencia.

Por eso no podía aceptar que él fuera la persona por la que Victor estaba a punto de arruinar su vida y al parecer, la única cosa que podía hacer que todo volviera a ser lo que había sido, era que Victor se aburriera del inútil de Katsuki y Yuri rezaba porque fuera pronto, muy pronto.

-¡Lutz, Loop!- dijo una voz infantil que distrajo al rubio de su amargura- ¡Está aquí! ¡Díganle a mamá que está aquí!

La voz provenía de una pequeña niña cuyos enormes ojos estaban fijos en él. Yuri jamás había sido bueno en relacionarse con las demás personas, pero los niños siempre habían tenido un efecto extraño en él que lo detenían al momento de empezar a decir cosas desagradables como siempre hacía con todos los que lo rodeaban. Fue por eso que el chico se quedó quieto observando a la pequeña que ahora sonreía con timidez delante de él.

-Mamá dijo que no lo hiciera pero…- dijo la pequeña con la misma voz dulce que antes había utilizado- ¿Crees que puedas tomarte una foto conmigo y con mis hermanas? Las tres somos admiradoras tuyas, mamá nos regañó por verte en el mundial junior aunque ya era tarde y jamás pensamos que podríamos conocerte…

-¿Qué?- dijo Yuri tratando de entender el inglés de la niña- ¿Admiradoras mías?

El chico se sintió un poco asustado ante esa declaración. Todas sus fanáticas alrededor del mundo, aquella base de chicas extremadamente intensas a la hora de demostrarle su apoyo le causaban un poco de miedo a veces. Las "Yuri Angels" eran todo un caso pero el adolescente ruso se dio cuenta de que aquella pequeña estaba lejos de ser una de las chicas gritonas que solían perseguirlo por todo San Petersburgo.

-Sí…- dijo Axel sintiéndose emocionada y feliz, sus compañeros de la clase de patinaje que ya sentían envidia porque ella y sus hermanas conocían a Yuri Katsuki y a Victor Nikiforov desde siempre, morirían de celos al saber que también habían conocido al talentoso Yuri Plisetsky.

-Ok…- dijo el chico sin poder evitar sonreír con ternura, algo que era muy poco habitual en él- ¿Dónde están tus hermanas?

-Con mamá- dijo la niña con ganas de empezar a bailar-. Mamá estaba buscándote, Victor le pidió que te buscara y…

-¡Axel!- dijo la voz de una mujer que captó la atención de Yuri, cosa que no le permitió procesar del todo el hecho de que Victor hubiera mandado a alguien a buscarlo-. Te he dicho que no puedes desaparecer así.

-¡Mamá!- dijo la niña con una sonrisa emocionada que calmó un poco la preocupación de Yuko-. Yuri Plisetsky está aquí ¡Mamá! Dijo que se tomaría una foto con Lutz, Loop y conmigo…

-¿En serio?- dijeron las otras dos hijas de Yuko- ¡Mamá, toma la foto!

Las pequeñas comenzaron a revolotear al lado de su madre paloteando alegremente en japonés mientas Yuri las miraba sintiendo un viejo dolo en el corazón. Y es que las hijas de aquella mujer traían a su mente recuerdos de un pasado que poco a poco iba desvaneciéndose de su mente. Él no lo recordaba del todo, cuando el accidente donde sus padres habían pedido la vida había sucedido él era demasiado pequeño pero a veces, en sueños, podía ver la sonrisa de una mujer de largos cabellos rubios y unos ojos verdes iguales a los suyos que bailaba con él en medio de la sala de una casa que él ya había olvidado mientras le decía _"Vas a bailar algún día, Yuratchka, bailarás como mamá porque te he heredado todo el talento de la mujer que un día fue una prima ballerina de Rusia, hijo mío"._

A veces Yuri se preguntaba si aquel recuerdo era verdadero. Su abuelo, quien era el padre de su madre no hablaba mucho de su hija pero Yuri había crecido rodeado de las fotografías que presentaban a su madre bailando ballet por todo el mundo y esas fotos le decían que algo de aquella memoria que se iba haciendo cada vez más opaca por el paso de los años, era verdad.

A Yuri jamás le había gustado sentirse como un jodido sentimental pero aquella imagen, la de Yuko sonriéndole a las niñas y éstas peleando por la atención de su madre, era algo que dolía al contemplarlo en la misma medida en la que resultaba lindo. Fue por eso que Yuri apartó la mirada de ellas como si aquel acontecimiento tan cotidiano fuera algo privado, al tiempo que Yuko se acercaba a él de forma lenta, tratando de calmar a las niñas quienes no querían perder la oportunidad de tomarse una foto al lado de su ídolo.

-Lamento que Axel te haya importunado- dijo la mujer con una voz cálida y amable que le dijo a Yuri que ella era otra persona a la que no debía gritarle-. Tiene la mala costumbre de emocionarse demasiado con los patinadores artísticos.

-¿Quién eres tú?- dijo el chico tratando de sonar cordial.

-Yuko Nishigori- dijo ella sin dejar de sonreírle-. Trabajo en el Ice Castle, soy profesora ahí con Yuri Katsuki y bueno, Victor me pidió que te buscara y cuidara de ti hasta que él regresara.

-No necesito que nadie me cuide- dijo el chico sintiéndose molesto porque Victor pensaba que a estas alturas de la vida necesitaba una niñera.

-Lo sé, quizá debí expresarme de otro modo- dijo la mujer con calma-. Victor está preocupado por ti, dijo que tenían una plática pendiente y debes disculpar que me entrometa, pero creo que la tienen.

-Ya no tengo nada que hablar con él- dijo el chico volviendo a sentir rabia-. Él ya tomó su decisión y no va a cambiarla, es un terco imbécil y ese cerdo parece haberlo embrujado. Antes había visto a Victor actuar como un estúpido de mierda pero no a este grado…

-Es que Yuri tiene ese efecto en las personas…- dijo Yuko y el chico rubio agradeció que ella no se pusiera a la defensiva con aquel apodo que había usado- ¿Sabes algo? Jamás pensé que Victor Nikiforov pudiera volverse loco por alguien…

-En Rusia se volvía loco por alguien nuevo cada dos días- dijo el rubio sin saber muy bien por qué hablar con aquella mujer resultaba tan sencillo-. Aunque debes creerme, esto del cerdo es otro nivel de estupidez y locura.

-Cuando dices que Victor solía volverse loco por alguien- dijo la mujer sintiéndose un poco preocupada por Yuri- ¿Es eso algo malo?

-No sé…- dijo Yuri con aire pensativo-. A él jamás le había importado nadie, una vez que obtenía lo que quería, los dejaba ir. De nada servía que ellos lloriquearan o rogaran por volver a tenerlo, a Victor jamás le importó y aquellos que se resistían a él, eran los primeros a los que abandonaba. Para él nada ni nadie importaba. Por eso no puedo creerle, él no necesita a nadie que no sea él mismo, ¿Por qué necesita a Katsuki ahora? ¿Por qué no se cansa ya de él?

El chico rubio bajó la vista al piso sin espera una respuesta de Yuko. Incluso las pequeñas niñas se habían quedado calladas observando al joven aunque no sabían muy bien de qué estaban hablando él y su madre.

-¿No crees que haya alguien diferente para Victor?- dijo Yuko empezando a creer que esa persona era sin duda alguna su mejor amigo-. A veces hay personas así ¿sabes? Personas que cambian el mundo de un día para otro, personas que te hacen sentir necesidad, personas que te hacen sentir necesitado también. No debes enojarte por lo que voy a decirte, pero quizá lo que pasa es que eres muy joven aun como para haber sentido algo así pero cuando lo sientas, vas a entender a Victor completamente…

-No quiero entenderlo, quiero que vuelva a Rusia conmigo- dijo Yuri empezando a molestarse una vez más-. Él siempre dice que no, pero todas esas aventuras lo han dejado vacío, siempre que sus aventuras duraban más de una semana y todo terminaba mal él se ponía tiste y yo… es un imbécil y lo odio en este momento pero odio más verlo triste y sé que Yuri Katsuki hará que se sienta triste porque no va a entenderlo, porque va a decepcionarlo y aunque me encantaría echárselo en cara cuando todo pase yo…

-Te preocupas demasiado por él- dijo Yuko empezando a entender un par de cosas acerca de aquel chico que era casi un niño todavía-. Yuri, ¿Puedo mostrarte algo?

El rubio asintió y se acercó a la mujer lentamente mientras esta sacaba un teléfono de su bolsillo. El chico no entendía muy bien a qué venia toda aquella amabilidad con una mujer extraña pero la curiosidad ganó la batalla así que se acercó y las imágenes que se desplegaban en la pantalla del teléfono hicieron que su mundo diera un giro completo.

En el video, el chico podía observar cómo Victor sonreía como si jamás hubiera sonreído antes. Era como si Victor tuviera un sol en sus labios al observar a Yuri Katsuki dando aquella clase a un montón de niños que lo miraban con la misma mirada embelesada que había en los ojos azules del ruso.

Aquello era insólito en mil maneras distintas: porque Victor jamás había tolerado que alguien le robara la atención cuando él estaba presente en una habitación y sin embargo en aquel instante parecía dispuesto a dejar que todos adoraran a Yuri Katsuki si aquel público le permitía unirse a ellos para adorarlo también. Además, Victor jamás había mirado así a alguien, jamás, era como si Yuri fuera la única criatura existente en el universo, como si aquel chico y su sonrisa al hablar con los niños fuera la definición misma de todo lo que era bello y Yuri supo, al observar la cara de estúpido de Victor que aquello debía ser verdad para su compañero: para él no había nada más bello que el cerdo aquel. Y sobre todo eso el joven rubio debía admitir que Yuri Katsuki no era un completo inútil si era capaz de hacer que todos aquellos novicios aprendieran algo de él.

El chico estaba atrapado en aquellas imágenes, pedido en la forma en la que Victor se había unido a Yuri en la clase simplemente para estar ceca de él (en serio, Victor no era nada discreto) y cómo Katsuki le sonreía con algo de miedo peo aun así, los dos lucían tan estúpidamente felices de estar el uno al lado del otro que daba asco mirarlos.

Y si aquello había pasado en solo unos cuantos días… ¿Qué pasaría después? ¿Por qué Victor aún no estaba cansado de tratar de conseguir lo que fuera que buscara obtener de Yuri Katsuki? Entonces ¿Era verdad? ¿Era verdad que Victor había descubierto ya a esa persona que había hecho su mundo diferente en cuestión de días?

-Él…- dijo Yuri más para él mismo que para Yuko-. Él jamás… no puedo creerlo pero creo que Yuri Katsuki le importa de verdad.

Aquellas palabras resonaron en su interior con fuerza aunque aquella revelación no cambiaba el hecho de que Victor fuera un estúpido de remate, pero sí había hecho que el chico entendiera que el hombre de los ojos azules no volvería con él a Rusia sin importar lo que él o Yakov o quien fuera dijera al respecto.

-Cuando alguien de nuestra familia se va, es normal que tengamos miedo- dijo Yuko intuyendo perfectamente el estado de ánimo del chico-. Cuando Yuri se fue a Detroit su hermana Mari siempre estaba al borde de un ataque al corazón si Yuri no la llamaba durante el día, incluso yo estaba preocupada. Porque ninguno de nosotros quería que alguien dañara a Yuri, pero a medida que pasaban los días todos comprendimos que nuestro Yuri estaba en el lugar donde necesitaba estar, todos entendimos que no podíamos protegerlo del mundo y que si alguien lo dañaba, él sin duda aprendería algo de aquella herida y ahí estaríamos nosotros para consolarlo…

-¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?- dijo el joven sin levantar los ojos de la pantalla del celular.

-Porque sé que harás lo mismo por Victor- dijo la mujer haciendo que el rubio la mirara con gesto sorprendido-. Victor está en el lugar donde necesita estar ahora y creo que lo mismo pasa contigo. Estoy segura de que tendrás un debut maravilloso sin Victor y cuando lo hagas ¿No será más divertido echarle eso en cara?

-Sí…- dijo Yuri sonriendo alegremente por primera vez, aquella mujer le gustaba de verdad.

-Sé que él te quiere- dijo Yuko sabiendo que había logado un milagro ahí-. Dices que a Victor jamás le ha importado alguien, pero creo que te equivocas Yuri: tú le importas, estoy segura de que tú fuiste la primera persona que le importó en vedad y aunque él esté aquí no dejará de preocuparse por ti, creo que eso hace Victor con la gente que quiere de verdad ¿no crees? Tú lo conoces mejor después de todo…

Yuri se quedó en silencio un buen rato mientras Yuko y sus ojos amables seguían fijos en él. Ok, quizá debía rendirse, quizá era cierto que Victor podía echar a perder su vida como quisiera, porque él Yuri Plisetsky, tenía cosas más importantes de las cuales preocupase. Tenía que cumplir un sueño enorme y estaba decidido a lograrlo con y sin Victor aunque dentro de su corazón sabía que también estaría deseando que aquella locura de su compañero valiera la pena de verdad.

-¿Me podrías llevar a la estación de trenes?- dijo el joven con calma, tomando su decisión en un solo segundo-. Desde ahí iré solo al aeropuerto.

-Victor dijo que…

-No quiero hablar con él y no quiero ver a Katsuki hasta que tenga que hacerlo polvo en el hielo- dijo el joven con una sonrisa llena de decisión- ¿Podría pedirte un par de favores más? Prometo que me tomaré todas las fotos que tus hijas quieran si lo haces…

-¡Mamá, di que sí!- dijeron las niñas llenas de emoción.

-Parece que no tengo opción- dijo Yuko sabiendo que quizá era mejor que el rubio no hablara con Victor en un tiempo-. Dime…

-¿Podrías darme tu número de teléfono?- dijo el joven con algo de vergüenza-. Ese idiota no merece que me preocupe por él pero si las cosas empiezan a ponerse mal me gustaría que me avisaras y yo en persona vendré a llevarlo a rastras a Rusia…

-Claro que sí- dijo Yuko sin poder evitar una sonrisa divertida.

-Gracias, segundo y más importante- dijo el joven apretando los puños a sus costados-. Dile a Katsuki que si se atreve a romper el corazón de Victor yo mismo lo romperé a él en el hielo, aunque claro, haré eso de cualquier modo, dile que mi advertencia es un regalo. Dile que cuide bien de Victor, nadie ha cuidado de él jamás y… creo que eso es lo que él necesita, no le digas que lo dije…

Yuko asintió a las palabras del chico y éste sonrió de forma triunfal. No, quizá no había logrado llevarse a Victor de un lugar como Hasetsu pero al parecer Yuko le había dado otras cosas en que pensar y además, en el fondo de Yuri estaba la certeza de que quizá era vedad que Yuri Katsuki era lo que Victor necesitaba aunque ni bajo tortura estaba dispuesto a admitir que había pensado algo así y que deseaba que por el bien de todo mundo, Victor siguiera estando tan estúpidamente feliz como lucía en el video que Yuko le había mostrado…

* * *

 **NDA: Primer capítulo del año¡ ¿Cómo los está tratando el 2017? Espero que bien, de nuevo mis mejores deseos para todos ustedes :) Ojalá les guste este capítulo que creo es el más largo hasta ahorita xD en fin, tenía que hacerlo así para subsanar la ausencia. No olviden compartir conmigo sus pensamientos al respecto de todo esto y bueno, se viene lo bueno I promise¡ :D Nos leemos pronto, espero subir un capítulo más antes de volver al trabajo. Besos y abrazos de oso para todos y gracias por acompañarme :)**


	8. La parfume des fleurs

**7\. La parfume des fleurs.**

El joven Katsuki sonreía apaciblemente mientras miraba por la ventana de la estación de trenes. Estaba esperando a que el tren de las once de la mañana llegara por fin a Hasetsu trayendo con él la sonrisa brillante de su mejor amigo, que, si nada más retrasaba la ocasión, estaría ahí en menos de veinte minutos.

Yuri había decidido ir solo al encuentro del tailandés aunque Victor había insistido casi con vehemencia en acompañarlo. El chico de los ojos azules había lanzado una decena de argumentos en contra de que su patinador estuviera solo por ahí, pero finalmente una llamada de Sapporo, proveniente de los organizadores de la concentración de verano en la que Victor dictaría algunas clases, había puesto fin a la discusión.

De modo que, a final de cuentas, Victor Nikiforov había tenido que resignarse a que Yuri encontrara a su mejor amigo a solas, cosa que no le hacía ni una pizca de gracia, pero todos aquellos celos infantiles- Chris decía que eran infantiles pero Victor pensaba que en realidad eran algo serio- se diluían ante el espectáculo magno de Yuri Katsuki sonriéndole a la mañana con emoción.

Lo cierto era que aquellas semanas después de aquella platica que los dos tuvieran cerca del mar, habían sido tranquilas, casi un sueño. Victor y Yuri no habían sostenido pláticas emocionales y profundas como aquella otra vez, pero era obvio para todo mundo, que después de un mes de la llegada de Victor a Hasetsu, Yuri empezaba a encontrarse cómodo frente a él, incluso sonreía más y al hombre de los ojos azules le parecía estar volando en una nube sin que le importara un carajo que Chris siempre le dijera que si seguía así, cuando la nube lo dejara caer del séptimo cielo en el que estaba volando, el golpe se sentiría más fuerte.

Pero nada de eso tenía sentido para Victor, era como si en Hasetsu su vida entera se le hubiera olvidado y su mundo entero se encontrara ahora en el chico de los ojos color marrón cuya tranquila alegría era como una droga de la que Victor no podía escapar. Era por eso- y sí, por los celos infantiles también, cállate Christophe- que el ruso había sentido que aquella separación de Yuri _(¿Separación? ¡El chico va a estar fuera de casa dos horas, Nikiforov!_ ) era sumamente difícil. De hecho, mientras Yuri miraba por la ventana, Victor estaba cancelando su participación en el evento de verano, no estaba dispuesto a distraerse de sus deberes como entrenador, no señor. Él estaba seguro de que los organizadores encontrarían a otra leyenda viva del patinaje artístico para llenar su ausencia mientras él se quedaba con Yuri en el lugar en el que debía estar.

Era por eso que Yuri estaba solo en medio de aquella sala en la que había tan pocas personas pasando de un lado a otro, algunos de ellos se detenían a saludarlo pues era del conocimiento público que el joven regresaría a las competencias y en Hasetsu, todo mundo era fan del joven Katsuki, era algo que se trasmitía de generación en generación aunque a veces los más jóvenes lo saludaban preguntándose quien era aquel joven serio que respondía a sus saludo con una tímida sonrisa.

El chico suspiró mirando su reloj. Faltaban ahora menos de diez minutos para Phichit llegara y Yuri no pudo evitar sonreír con anticipación. Por algún extraño milagro, su vida había sido apacible aquellos días, tan tranquila que ni siquiera había tenido que volver a bailar.

Él sabía que algo extraño había sucedido aquella semana. Mari había recibido una llamada de Tokio por parte del señor Iwamura quien había decidido vender Yutopia a una compañía Francesa que se dedicaba a los negocios turísticos. Aquello había resultado extraño para todo el mundo al grado de que la familia Katsuki se había preguntado si ahora que Yutopia había caído en las manos de una agencia extranjera, el legado de la familia estaba perdido para siempre.

Pero la preocupación no duró mucho cuando, a la mañana siguiente de haber recibido la llamada, una agente de la empresa Francesa llegó al hotel con la intención de hablar con Toshiya Katsuki, puesto que los dueños de la empresa no tenían interés en quedarse con el hotel a largo plazo, por lo que habían decidido que la familia siguiera llevando el control del hotel abriendo además una cláusula que le permitiría a los Katsuki recuperar Yutopia en un plazo de tiempo que parecía más posible que antes.

Yuri había brincado de alegría al escuchar aquello puesto que si su carrera en el patinaje empezaba a retribuirle algunas ganancias como antes, el chico podría recuperar la propiedad de su padre quizá cuando el Grand Prix Final terminara. Y aquello era solo una motivación más para seguir adelante. Cuando Yuri había recibido aquella noticia, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue correr a las aguas termales donde Victor estaba tomando un baño después de haber corrido con él por la mañana.

El chico Katsuki estaba tan emocionado que no se preguntó por qué de todas las personas a las que habría podido contarle la buena nueva, había sido su entrenador- ahora ya podía pensar en él como su entrenador- el primero a quien había decidido contarle todo entre risas y palabras emocionadas que lo habrían avergonzado en otros días. Pero Victor no se había reído de él, el ruso simplemente se había unido a su alegría y le había dicho que aquello era maravilloso.

De todas las cosas que lo habían preocupado, ahora solo hacía falta que la Federación Japonesa de patinaje diera el consentimiento a Yuri de presentarse a las preliminares locales de aquel año y todo estaría bien, por fin, después de cinco años todo estaría bien.

Aunque a Yuri le asustaba sentirse feliz. Porque la felicidad a veces le causaba problemas porque no sabía muy bien qué hacer con ella y siempre estaba temiendo que algo malo sucediera. Pero durante los últimos días, Victor no le había dejado un solo momento libre para preocuparse, era como si Victor estuviera ahí, todo el día a su lado, para impedir que su mente acostumbrada a imaginar los peores escenarios posibles, ganara la batalla.

El príncipe del hielo había empezado ya con el régimen del entrenamiento físico en el gimnasio del Ice Castle aunque ni él ni su patinador habían pisado el hielo juntos todavía pues los dos habían estado de acuerdo en que el acondicionamiento físico era esencial para las duras horas de practica que empezarían una vez que Phichit volviera a Tailandia y la Federación Japonesa diera su consentimiento a Yuri para competir profesionalmente una vez más.

Era por eso, que al final del día Yuri terminaba agotado física y mentalmente. Entre las clases en el Ice Castle, las mañanas de carrera con Victor, las sesiones de entrenamiento con Victor, las cenas en familia que incluían a Victor y a Chris quien siempre lo observaba todo con una sonrisa mitad ternura, mitad burla hacia su mejor amigo quien en realidad no era un hombre muy domestico, Yuri caía rendido sobre su cama, su corazón latiendo con fuerza, su mente llena de la sonrisa de Victor Nikiforov quien parecía estar feliz de estar donde estaba contra toda lógica.

Y Yuri también estaba feliz, por primera vez en mucho tiempo el chico había decidido que estaba bien tener esperanza y que el sueño tan enorme que tenía dentro de su alma, ese sueño que era demasiado grande para cagar solo con él, ya no era tan pesado porque Victor estaba ahí para ayudarlo. Victor estaba a su lado, y aquel solo pensamiento bastaba para que Yuri se durmiera pensando que sin duda alguna, su entrenador era la fuente de toda aquella dicha que el chico había pensado jamás sería posible para alguien como él.

-¡Yuri! ¡Deja de pensar en Victor Nikiforov y las mil mejores formas de besarlo!- dijo una voz de pronto, sacando a Yuri de sus pensamientos felices.

Yuri rio sin poder evitarlo ante las palabras del chico que estaba por fin frente a él y que sin pensarlo ni un segundo más, se lanzó a sus brazos. El joven Katsuki lo recibió en ellos y lo estrechó con fuerza dándose cuenta en un solo segundo que Phichit Chulanont había crecido más de lo que las fotos y video llamadas le habían mostrado. Ahí, frente a él, estaba un hermoso chico de veinte años que lo seguía mirando con el mismo cariño con el que se había despedido de él una mañana en Detroit hacía ya cinco años.

-Phichit, bienvenido- dijo Yuri con alegría- ¡Cómo has crecido!

-¡Oh Yuri! ¡Suenas como mi madre!- dijo Phichit sintiendo que su corazón latía con más energía por el solo hecho de estar frente a Yuri Katsuki en persona-. Por cierto, la edad te ha hecho bien ¿Por qué estás tan guapo? ¡No es justo! Ahora entiendo por qué Victor Nikiforov lo dejó todo por ti…

-Phichit…- dijo Yuri sonrojándose con violencia.

-¿En serio no te has visto en un espejo?- dijo Phichit soltando un silbido por lo bajo- ¿Ya empezaste tu régimen de entrenamiento para la temporada? Porque solo eso explica que estés en tan buena forma y ¡Oh! ¡Ya sé que está pasando!

-¿Qué?- dijo Yuri mientras tomaba una de las maletas de Phichit y los dos empezaban a caminar hacia Yutopia que no estaba nada lejos de la estación de trenes.

-Estás feliz ¿verdad?- dijo el tailandés observando fascinado la sonrisa dulce de los labios de su mejor amigo-. Y algo me dice que cierto ruso es la razón de toda esa felicidad…

Yuri empezó a reír sin poder evitarlo, algo que Phichit no había visto en mucho tiempo y aquella imagen hacía que el corazón del chico doliera y latiera con rapidez, todo al mismo tiempo. Mientras Yuri reía y empezaba a hablar de todas las cosas que él y Victor habían hecho, de todas las cosas que él y Victor estaban por hacer, Phichit entendió sin poder ponerlo en duda, que la vida de Yuri había dado un giro completo y que Victor Nikiforov era sin duda alguna la causa única de toda aquella alegría.

Y aunque era un poco molesto pensar en eso, Phichit se sintió feliz porque siempre era algo lindo ver sonreír a Yuri sin importar qué se escondiera detrás de esa sonrisa.

-¿Y cuándo empezará el entrenamiento serio?- dijo Phichit avistando el anuncio de grandes letras coloridas que le daba la bienvenida a Yutopia-. Porque creo que durante todo este tiempo solo has estado teniendo citas con tu entrenador…

-Él dice que es parte del entrenamiento- dijo Yuri sin poder evitar sentirse avergonzado por la palabra "citas".

-Ajá…- dijo Phichit aguantándose la risa, Victor Nikiforov sin duda alguna sabía cómo manejar las cosas-. Ok, entonces… ¿Ya te sientes mejor con la idea de Victor estando aquí?

-Sí…- dijo Yuri sin dudarlo ni un segundo-. Es más fácil estar con él de lo que pensaba ¿sabes? Victor es una buena persona, Phichit. Siempre es paciente, siempre me escucha, además, es tan divertido verlo trabajar con los niños ¿Te dije que va a mis clases a diario? Dice que quiere aprender de mí ¿Qué puedo enseñarle yo? Pero siempre está ahí, siempre me dice que mis clases son inspiradoras ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Victor Nikiforov sintiéndose inspirado por mí!

-Creo que no solo se siente inspirado…- dijo Phichit tratando de que la sonrisa en sus labios no se borrara del todo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo el joven Katsuki un poco asustado por la seriedad repentina de su amigo.

-¡Oh, ya te darás cuenta!- dijo Phichit recuperando el ánimo, pensando que de todos modos no tenía sentido sentirse deprimido por algo que de cualquier modo sería inevitable- ¿Victor está en Yutopia? Me gustaría hablar con él…

-¡Oh Phichit!- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa enorme que se sintió como un golpe en el estómago para Phichit, aquella era una felicidad demasiado intensa en los labios de Yuri-. Sí, está ahí. Él también quiere conocerte.

-¿En serio?- dijo el joven Chulanont permitiéndose dudar que Victor quisiera conocer a alguien como él.

-¡Claro! ¡Le hablado mucho de ti!- dijo Yuri atravesando con su mejor amigo la puerta de entrada del hotel.

-¿Qué le has contado, Yuri?- dijo el tailandés con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Todo! Que eres mi mejor amigo, que eres una persona sumamente importante para mí, que gracias a ti pude ser fuerte en Detroit, todo eso. Aunque no puedo entender por qué a Victor ese tema siempre le dio dolor de cabeza ¿Crees que quizá no debí contarle?

-Vaya…- dijo Phichit sabiendo que seguramente Victor lo odiaba en ese preciso instante sin siquiera conocerlo-. Creo que ahora puedo entender por qué Victor quiere conocerme, seguramente está pensando en matarme. No creo que un príncipe del hielo tolere que la persona de la que está enamorado tenga a alguien más en su corazón…

-¿Cómo?- dijo Yuri bastante intrigado por las palabras que Phichit había pronunciado en un rápido tailandés sin darse cuenta.

-Nada, nada…- dijo Phichit con calma-. Y bueno ¿Nos están esperando todos?

Yuri le dedicó una mirada confundida a su mejor amigo que en seguida cambió por una sonrisa llena de alegría al ver que sus padres, Mari, Victor y Chris estaban en la puerta de la entrada del hotel con una sonrisa feliz para darle la bienvenida al tercer huésped extranjero que la familia Katsuki recibía aquel mes.

-¡Ven, vamos!- dijo Yuri tomando a su mejor amigo de la mano cosa que borró en seguida la sonrisa de Victor.

Phichit sonrió sin poder evitarlo, de verdad era maravilloso ver a Yuri en aquel estado, como si fuera un niño de nuevo, como si el siempre serio Yuri hubiera decidido volver a mirar al mundo de un modo distinto, sorprendiéndose, sintiéndose feliz por el solo hecho de estar vivo. Así que sin importar que Victor quisiera matarlo- porque era más que obvio que eso quería hacer- el joven corrió al lado de su mejor amigo para llegar lo más pronto posible frente a su familia.

-¡Phichit ha llegado!- dijo Yuri una vez que los dos estuvieron frente a los Katsuki y frente a la mirada desafiante del entrenador del japonés.

-Bienvenido, Phichit- dijo Mari con una sonrisa divertida al ver el gesto molesto de Victor Nikiforov-. Ellos son nuestros padres, dicen que te dan la más cordial bienvenida a Yutopia, siéntete como en tu casa. Mamá dice que puedes pedirle lo que quieras puesto que está en deuda contigo por cuidar de Yuri en Estados Unidos y lo mismo digo yo.

-Encantado de conocerlos…- dijo el joven haciendo uso del japonés que Yuri le había enseñado en Detroit, sorprendiendo en seguida a los padres de Yuri que se sentían felices de poder hablar con él sin necesidad de un intérprete.

-¡Sabes nuestro idioma!- dijo Hiroko, abrazando al tailandés sin poder evitarlo-. Sin duda alguna Yuri te enseñó bien. Así que, Phichit ¿Qué puedo darte a cambio de todo lo que has hecho por mi hijo?

-¿Puedo casarme con él?- dijo Phichit haciendo reír a la mujer y a Mari, mientras Yuri se sonrojaba violentamente y el odio en la mirada de Victor crecía de forma alarmante.

-¡Oh, me gustaría poder decir que sí!- dijo Hiroko riendo divertida.

-Es que creemos que a Vicchan no le gustará eso- dijo Toshiya observando la cara avergonzada de su hijo menor-. Lo digo por el entrenamiento, hijo…

-Papá…- dijo Yuri mirando de reojo el gesto molesto de Victor quien no entendía casi nada de aquella plática.

-Ya veo… - dijo Phichit con una sonrisa inocente que le incomodó en exceso a Victor puesto que el chico tailandés lo miraba ahora fijamente a él-. Yuri, ¿no me vas a presentar a tu entrenador? Y por cierto ¿Quién es el dios con el que viene?

Yuri sonrió volviendo a recuperar la calma después de las bromas de su mejor y con una sonrisa alegre que casi borró la molestia de Victor (casi), se acercó al hombre de los ojos azules y a Chris quienes miraban a Phichit, uno con odio declarado y el otro, con una sonrisa seductora llena de interés.

-Christophe Giacometti…- dijo Chris antes de que Victor se adelantara a decir cualquier tontería-. Con que tú eres el famoso Phichit Chulanont del que Vitya se ha estado preocupando toda la semana… ¿Te había visto antes?

-No lo creo…- dijo Phichit sonriéndole abiertamente al sexy suizo frente a él-. Un gusto conocerte, Christophe…

-Chris, solo Chris- dijo el suizo con una sonrisa divertida-. Los chicos guapos como tú pueden llamarme Chris, Christophe me hace sentir tan viejo…

-No lo eres- dijo Phichit con calma, haciendo que Chris le dedicara una mirada llena de agradecimiento.

-Yo soy Victor Nikiforov, el entrenador de Yuri, como ya debes saber- dijo Victor sin poder contenerse, atrayendo en un segundo la mirada de todos los ahí presentes.

Yuri se sintió un poco incómodo por la frialdad de las palabras de su entrenador quien había hecho que Chris soltara un suspiro cansado al verlo actuar como el idiota que le había pedido no ser a su mejor amigo.

-Un gusto, señor Nikiforov- dijo Phichit haciendo énfasis en la palabra "señor", extendiendo su mano hacia Victor quien la tomó sin poder evitar apretar de más la piel suave y más oscura que la suya del tailandés.

-El gusto es todo mío…- dijo Victor tratando de contenerse-. El gusto es todo mío…

Los dos hombres se miraron en silencio un largo rato antes de soltarse de la mano. Los dos sabían dentro de su corazón que estaban ya frente a aquella persona a la que no podían odiar porque era parte de la felicidad de Yuri, pero a la que habrían matado de ser posible desde la primera palabra que habían intercambiado.

-¡Bueno, vamos a comer!- dijo Hiroko con una sonrisa divertida, siendo consciente de que su hijo era la causa de la tensión entre el joven tailandés y el entrenador ruso- ¡Hay raciones de Katsudon extra grandes para todos!

Todo mundo sonrió ante la idea de probar la especialidad culinaria de Hiroko, mientras Phichit tomaba de nuevo la mano de Yuri para que éste le enseñara su habitación en el hotel al tiempo que Chris tomaba a Victor del brazo dispuesto a encadenarlo si era necesario para evitar que su amigo hiciera una tontería al ver al dios del striptease sonriendo alegremente al lado de su amigo el tailandés quien, de hecho, era bastante atractivo para los ojos de Chris…

* * *

-Giacometti, creo que vas a tener que encadenarme después de todo…- dijo Victor apartando sus ojos azules de la imagen de Yuri riendo sobre la hierba del jardín de Yutopia donde todo mundo estaba preparando el festival nocturno de las flores de aquel año.

Los dos chicos habían estado tratando de colgar los faroles que alumbrarían la fiesta de aquella noche y Yuri había caído al suelo cuando Phichit le había lanzado la madeja de hilo del cual colgaban ahora orgulloso faroles rojos y amarillos con dibujos florales que eran mecidos por el viento de la tarde.

Ciertamente, ver feliz a Yuri era un regalo de los dioses pero Victor no podía soportar que aquella felicidad no fuera a causa de él. Sí, sin duda alguna era un necio posesivo con su patinador, con el que por cierto no tenía aún más relación que la profesional, pero de cualquier modo no podía evitarlo. Verlo reír al lado de Phichit era una tortura. Verlos hablar como si nada en japonés a la hora de la comida había sido como caminar sobre carbones ardiendo. Sí, él entendía que aquella cercanía era normal entre dos mejores amigos, pero aun así…

-Hey hombre, relájate…- dijo Chris concentrado en ordenar las pequeñas mesas que Hiroko cubriría más tarde con platillos deliciosos y bebidas para todos-. Yo personalmente encuentro muy agradable a Phichit y ¡Mira! Tu Yuri no sonreía así desde hace mucho tiempo ¿No deberías estar feliz? Pareces una novia psicópata enferma de celos y ¿adivina qué, Vitya? Yuri no es tu novio…

-No todavía…- dijo Victor sorprendiéndose incluso a sí mismo por la intensidad de sus palabras.

Ante ese dicho, Chris guardó silencio evaluando la mirada ausente que Victor le dedicaba a los dos jóvenes quienes seguían riendo sin poder detenerse de la caída de Yuri. Phichit estaba ahora también sentado en el suelo, estaba quitándole a Yuri varios pétalos de flores de cerezo que habían quedado atrapados en la maraña azabache que era el cabello de Yuri. Aquella imagen estaba enfermando a Victor. Odiaba que alguien más tocara a Yuri, odiaba que alguien más estuviera cerca de Yuri y aquello era una locura pero no podía evitarlo. La fiera dentro de su pecho clamaba sangre y la cabeza de Phichit Chulanont ante ella.

-¿Qué demonios acabas de decir, Victor Nikiforov?- dijo Chris dejando por un momento su trabajo con las mesas- ¿Hablas en serio? Tú… ¿Tú estás enamorado de Yuri de verdad?

Victor no contestó en seguida. Se limitó a suspirar con cansancio. Claro que estaba enamorado de Yuri ¿Por qué Chris había preguntado aquello como quien pregunta si alguien tiene una enfermedad mortal? Vamos, le había tomado exactamente un mes quedar prendado de aquella sonrisa tímida que poco a poco iba volviéndose más grande; habían tomado solamente unas cuantas semanas para que aquellos ojos marrón que brillaban al sol o cuando su dueño patinaba sobre el hielo, se clavaran dentro de su alma sin darle tregua. Soñaba con Yuri cada noche, cada mañana se despertaba antes que todos los demás para poder despertar a Yuri y salir a correr con él. Respiraba y reía solamente para estar al lado de Yuri ¡Claro que estaba enamorado de él!

-Yo también quiero escuchar la respuesta a esa pregunta…- dijo una voz femenina que en seguida le causó escalofríos a Victor.

Mari Katsuki lo miraba fijamente, como si estuviera evaluando la posibilidad de dejarlo vivir o de estrangularlo en aquel mismo instante. Los ojos de Mari, tan parecidos a los de Yuri eran una amenaza en sí mismos y Victor supo que con aquella mujer de nada valían las bromas o las tretas, si quería llegar a ella, el único modo de lograrlo era la sinceridad.

-Mari…- dijo el ruso con calma usando el nombre de la chica puesto que desde hacía algunos días los dos habían dejado de lado las formalidades al dirigirse al otro-. Yuri me gusta de verdad, él… tú debes saber más que nadie que él es especial, él no es como nadie que yo haya conocido y yo… ¿Es estúpido si digo que me enamoré de él desde que lo vi patinar mi programa libre?

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron de par en par. Aquella respuesta sincera había desarmado todas sus opiniones mordaces al respecto de aquella espectacular declaración hecha por parte del príncipe del hielo. Y es que aquellos ojos azules estaban llenos de luz, aquella mirada cálida como los cielos de primavera, estaba pidiéndole que le creyera, que todo lo que había dicho era verdad. Y Mari no se atrevió a ponerlo en duda pero… ¿era posible?

-Desde que lo viste patinar…- dijo la mujer con calma- ¿No desde que lo conociste? Es decir, cuando el bailó para ti tú…

-Sí, él llamó mi atención desde ese momento- dijo Victor con seguridad-. Pero todo cambió cuando lo vi patinar, cuando él está sobre el hielo, Mari, cuando Yuri patina creo que soy capaz de escuchar al mismo amor cantando…

Mari sonrió sin poder evitar la emoción que sentía al escuchar aquellas palabras. Bueno, era más que evidente que el ruso decía la verdad y aunque todavía le asustaba un poco que Yuri pudiera salir herido por algo, la chica decidió que los asuntos como aquel eran cosa solamente de las personas implicadas, así que decidió no darle un sermón al entrenador de su hermano, al menos no por el momento. Todavía había que ver si Yuri podía corresponder a aquellos sentimientos que asomaban en la mirada de Victor, pero a juzgar por el modo en el que ella había visto a su hermano actuar con el ruso, lo más seguro es que todo resultaría sencillo y natural para aquellos dos.

La mujer sonrió sin decir nada más, dejando a Victor y a Chris preguntándose acerca de los pensamientos de la futura cuñada del príncipe del hielo con verdadera intriga pero ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de que fuera inteligente decir algo.

-¡Yuri!- gritó la chica Katsuki dándoles la espalda al príncipe del hielo y a su mejor amigo-. Necesito que tú y Victor vayan a la despensa del segundo piso, ayúdale a encontrar los manteles nuevos que papá pidió en navidad, los usaremos hoy.

El joven del pelo negro asintió a las palabras de su hermana antes de levantarse de la hierba y separarse de Phichit quien asintió a la mirada de disculpa que su mejor amigo le dedicaba por dejarlo solo y caminó con rumbo a su hermana y a su entrenador que estaban esperándolo tratando de sonreír tranquilamente a pesar de la conversación que acababan de tener.

-Phichit y él tienen la relación que tienen porque al tailandés le costó tres años de su vida llegar al corazón de Yuri- dijo la mujer casi en un susurro antes de que su hermano llegara con ellos-. Al parecer tú has logrado lo mismo en un mes y lo único que voy a pedirte, Victor Nikiforov, es que no destruyas eso en el mismo tiempo record. Eres importante para Yuri, quizá ni el mismo se dé cuenta de cuánto pero eso vas a descubrirlo tú poco a poco. Hazle caso a Chris, por cierto, ten paciencia y todo resultará bien para ti y para mi hermano…

La chica sonrió de nuevo al ver a Yuri llegar y éste miró a Victor quien parecía un poco sorprendido por algo.

-¿Estás bien, Victor?- dijo Yuri un poco preocupado por su entrenador.

-Sí, Yuri…- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules tratando de guardar la calma-. Vamos, los manteles son lo único que falta para que todo esté listo.

El joven Katsuki sonrió a las palabras de su entrenador y lo invitó a caminar a su lado con rumbo a la despensa a la que Mari los había enviado. Los dos caminaban en silencio, Victor porque seguía pensando en las palabras de la hermana de Yuri y éste porque podía notar que su entrenador estaba reflexionando algo importante a pesar de que era extraño verlo tan serio y ausente.

-Es aquí- dijo Yuri abriendo la puerta de aquella habitación, encendiendo la luz al entrar.

-¿Dónde debemos buscar?- dijo el ruso tratando de volver al mundo de los mortales para no asustar a su pupilo con su seriedad.

-No lo sé, no recuerdo dónde pusimos las entregas de diciembre- dijo Yuri un poco confundido-. Mari nunca me pide que venga a este lugar… ¿Por qué no buscas en aquellas cajas? Yo revisaré en la alacena ¿vale? Si necesitas ayuda, dímelo…

-Claro…- dijo el ruso sonriéndole a su patinador quien pareció sentirse un poco más tranquilo al ver que Victor sonreía de nuevo.

Sin perder ni un segundo más, Victor caminó hacia las cajas que Yuri le había señalado y se quedó ahí un momento, pensando en las declaraciones que había hecho minutos atrás. No, no estaba arrepintiéndose de nada porque todo cuanto había dicho era verdad pero ahora, la veracidad de sus palabras resonaba dentro de él. Era como contener un mundo enorme dentro de su corazón, era como ser una tierra prometida en sí mismo, una tierra llena del perfume de las flores del amor, un mundo que sin Yuri, no tendría sentido.

Sí, estaba sin duda perdido pero no podía rendirse. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo lograría hacer que Yuri sintiera lo mismo por él, pero ahora sabía que no quería estar lejos de él. Claro, ser solo su entrenador no sería – y quizá no había sido nunca- suficiente pero aquello era un inicio, solo el inicio de una historia que él quería escribir sin pensar en el final.

Victor suspiró profundamente, tratando de serenarse y de concentrarse en las cajas que estaban frente a él. Todo lucia realmente ordenado y el ruso decidió empezar con una caja pequeña que estaba encima de todas las demás. El hombre abrió el contenedor de forma distraída pero algo, su nombre escrito a mano en muchos sobres, llamó de forma poderosa su atención.

Las manos del ruso temblaron al tocar aquellos objetos que eran una mezcla extraña de muñecos de felpa con la forma de Maccachin, ilustraciones hermosas de lugares que él ya conocía ahora en Hasetsu, medallas de oro confeccionadas con materiales escolares y fotografías de sí mismo enmarcadas con esmero. El corazón de Victor dio un vuelco al ver todo aquello, todos los objetos ahí tenían la misma etiqueta, _"Para Victor Nikiforov, de Yuri Katsuki, en honor de su cumpleaños número…"_

-Yuri…- susurró Victor sintiendo una sensación cálida que recorría su pecho, una emoción intensa que le provocaba unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

Pero ¿Por qué llorar? ¿Por qué sentía aquello si en realidad estaba muriéndose de dicha al saber que Yuri, que el Yuri del que estaba enamorado había pensado en él durante toda su vida? Aquello debía de significar algo ¿no es así? Él había recibido miles de obsequios llegados de todo el mundo cada 25 de diciembre sin falta pero ninguno podía compararse siquiera con todos los objetos que estaban en aquella caja, porque todos ellos habían sido hechos por Yuri.

-¿Me llamaste, Victor?- dijo el joven Katsuki acercándose a su entrenador pensando en que seguramente Mari se había equivocado de sitio porque en aquella alacena no había nada parecido a un paquete de manteles-. Creo que debemos irnos porque aquí no hay manteles, al menos que tú… ¡Oh no!

Los ojos marrones de Yuri se abrieron de par en par al ver a su entrenador con todos los regalos que había hecho para él con el paso de los años. El joven Katsuki sintió que la vergüenza se apoderaba de él, ni siquiera recordaba que aquella caja había sobrevivido a la destrucción que fue la ante sala de la depresión más fuerte que había experimentado en su vida. Aquel día, después de enterarse de que su familia había perdido Yutopia, Yuri había destruido todo en su habitación, todo, incluso aquella caja llena de objetos inútiles que jamás se había atrevido a enviarle a Victor pues pensaba que alguien como el hombre de los ojos azules merecía más, siempre más que un montón de basura.

-Yuri, yo…- dijo Victor con calma-. No era mi intención verlo pero estaba encima de todas las demás cajas y… ¿Qué es esto, Yuri?

-Regalos que jamás te envié…- dijo el joven Katsuki con las mejillas sonrojadas, acercándose a su entrenador quien parecía aliviado de que él no se pusiera a la defensiva con aquella situación.

-Son… ¿Son míos entonces?- dijo Victor abrazando la caja a su pecho como si ésta contuviera un tesoro invaluable.

-Supongo que sí…- dijo Yuri tratando de seguir adelante con su plan de ser sincero con Victor-. Los hice para ti, yo… Incluso escribí algunas cartas pero…

-¿Puedo quedármelos entonces?- dijo el ruso haciendo que las mejillas de Yuri tomaran un tono rojo bastante alarmante- ¡Te prometo que voy a cuidarlos con todo el corazón!

-Pero son solo cartas y cosas sin valor…- dijo Yuri sonriendo sin poder evitarlo ante la cara llena de ilusión de Victor-. De hecho, puede que estén llenas de errores gramaticales porque en aquel entonces mi inglés no era tan bueno y…

-¡Pero las hiciste tú!- dijo Victor como si aquello fuera una prueba de que aquella caja tenía un valor irrefutable.

-Victor…- dijo Yuri preguntándose por qué su entrenador lucia tan emocionado-. Si quieres un regalo de verdad, te prometo que voy a darte uno este año, no tiene caso que te quedes con esto es solo…

-Yuri…- dijo el ruso poniendo aquella mirada triste que hacía que las piernas del joven Katsuki temblaran como gelatina-. Son míos, dicen mi nombre.

-Claro que dicen tu nombre…- dijo Yuri un poco enternecido por aquella escena-. Son tuyos, tienes razón pero hazme un favor ¿sí?

-¡Lo que sea!- dijo Victor con ganas de ponerse a leer en aquel mismo instante todas las cartas de cumpleaños que Yuri le había escrito.

-Lee las cartas hasta que estés solo- dijo el joven Katsuki mirando al suelo-. No recuerdo muy bien qué escribí pero seguramente es vergonzoso y…

Yuri no terminó su petición porque un par de brazos cálidos se aferraron a él arrebatándole el aliento y llenándolo de calor en un solo segundo. El corazón del pelinegro latía con fuerza, la cercanía de Victor siempre tenía aquel efecto sobre él y Yuri no podía creer en aquel instante que aquella emoción viniera del hecho de que Victor estaba feliz con un regalo como aquel.

Es decir, el hombre podía tener al mundo a sus pies pero aquellos regalos parecían causarle más felicidad que un obsequio costoso.

-Gracias Yuri…- dijo el ruso separándose de su pupilo para mirarlo a los ojos-. Muchas gracias…

Y sin poder evitarlo, Victor depositó un beso suave en la mejilla de su pupilo quien sintió que su cara quemaba ahí donde los labios de su entrenador se habían posado. Aquel contacto, la humedad de la boca de Victor sobre su piel era algo nuevo, algo extraño pero también placentero ¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿Por qué su corazón parecía a punto de padecer un infarto? ¿Por qué su estómago estaba lleno de abejas furiosas que zumbaban dentro de él? ¿Por qué deseaba que los labios de Victor se posaran una y mil veces más en su mejilla, en su frente, en toda su piel? ¿Y si los labios de Victor hubieran besado sus labios? ¿Cómo se sentiría aquello? ¿Por qué estaba deseando poder descubrir las mil mejores formas de besar a Victor Nikiforov en aquel preciso instante?

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato. Aquella habitación parecía haberse convertido en un mundo aparte para los dos. Hacia sus oídos llegaban las risas y los sonidos del exterior, sin duda alguna la fiesta acababa de empezar, seguramente la familia Nishigori y la maestra Minako habían llegado ya. Pero aquello no parecía importante para los dos hombres que seguían mirándose fijamente, el azul perdido en el marrón, el mar encontrándose con la tierra, queriendo abrazarla, queriendo ser uno con ella. Aquel silencio era dulce y frágil, era como si los dos pudieran reconocerse por fin en los ojos del otro. No había lugar para más palabras, no había lugar para más movimientos. Solo había sitio para ellos dos, para los dos y aquel mudo sentimiento que comenzaba a cubrirlos y a llenarlos de paz.

-Deberíamos volver al jardín- dijo Victor después de un rato, sabiendo que era mejor volver a la realidad antes de cometer un acto precipitado, bastante arriesgado había sido besar a Yuri sin poder contenerse.

-Sí…- dijo el joven Katsuki perdido aun en el azul de los ojos de su entrenador-. Deberíamos volver…

Los dos sonrieron sin poder evitarlo, sabiendo que habían descubierto un secreto de raíces profundas, un secreto que sin ser puesto en palabras pertenecía a los dos. Y así, en silencio, del mismo modo en el que habían entrado a la habitación, los dos hombres salieron al mundo real sabiendo que en cualquier momento a partir de ahora, los dos podrían volver al mismo lugar en el que habían estado minutos antes tan solo con mirar los ojos del otro…

* * *

La fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo.

La comida y la bebida corrían entre todos los invitados sin medida. Todo el mundo parecía contento aquella noche mientras las últimas flores de la temporada lucían su belleza y majestad bajo la luz de los farolillos y de la luna que brillaba en el despejado cielo de los últimos días de abril.

Phichit observaba el desarrollo de la velada desde el pequeño piano con ruedas que alguien había sacado de la sala de Yutopia para que el tailandés tocara algunas canciones para alegrar la fiesta. Era de sobra conocido que Phichit había estado estudiando en un conservatorio de música en Detroit al mismo tiempo que entrenaba con Celestino Cialdini. El joven sin duda alguna poseía talento musical, puesto que él había estudiado duro, puesto que uno de sus grandes sueños era poder tener un espectáculo de patinaje sobre hielo escrito y producido por él mismo.

Yuri miraba a su amigo con una sonrisa feliz mientras éste atacaba las teclas del piano con maestría. Ni él ni Victor se habían separado después de haber estado juntos en la despensa del segundo piso y Yuri se olvidó de reclamarle a Mari por haberlo enviado a aquella misión sin sentido, incluso se le olvidó preguntar por qué los manteles ya estaban donde debían cuando él y Victor regresaron al jardín.

Y es que Yuri estaba demasiado feliz como para que algo le importara. La cercanía de Victor seguía cubriéndolo, podía oler el perfume de su entrenador mezclándose con el aroma a primavera que se dejaba oler aquella noche.

Todo mundo estaba observándolos, Minako, Yuko y Mari intercambiaban miradas cómplices mientras Hiroko imaginaba una fiesta de compromiso en otoño, seguida de una boda en primavera, mientras el padre de Yuri observaba la sonrisa de su hijo pequeño y agradecía al cielo que aquella alegría hubiera vuelto a ese joven que siempre había encontrado sumamente difícil poder ser feliz. Chris, por otro lado, alternaba su mirada entre el encantador pianista de la fiesta y la pareja de tortolos que parecían ser los únicos que no sabían que eran asquerosamente tiernos juntos. El suizo tenía que aceptar que era divertido ver a Victor en aquel estado y deseaba que algo de la magia primaveral de aquella noche en Hasetsu hiciera que el único deseo de su mejor amigo desde que los dos habían llegado a Japón se hiciera realidad por fin.

Phichit también observaba a su mejor amigo quien parecía incapaz de dejar de sonreír o de perderse en la mirada de Victor cada tanto. Era como si algo hubiera pasado entre los dos, algo que solamente Victor y Yuri sabían y al ver aquello, Phichit supo que lo que había temido era verdad: Victor Nikiforov estaba enamorado de Yuri y parecía solamente una cuestión de tiempo para que Yuri se diera cuenta de que le pasaba lo mismo con Victor.

Y aunque aquello dolía un poco, Phichit también sabía que Yuri merecía vivir aquello, que su mejor amigo merecía amar y ser amado, ser amado por aquel ser que había adorado desde los doce años. Claro que sí, aquel cuento de hadas valía la pena si Yuri podía sonreír del modo en el que sonreía en aquel momento.

El joven tailandés decidió hacer algo por aquellos dos, regalarles otro pretexto para estar cerca el uno del otro. Pero antes de eso, Phichit sabía que tenía que advertirle un par de cosas a Victor Nikiforov.

-¡YURI!- dijo el joven Chulanont deteniendo la música y atrayendo la atención de todo mundo hacia él-. Yo también quiero bailar ¿Puedes tocar esa canción que te enseñé en Detroit, por favor? Y además… ¡Quiero bailar con el pentacampeón del mundo esta noche!

Todo mundo rio ante la petición de Phichit, todos, hasta el pentacampeón del mundo quien, después de guardar los regalos de Yuri en su habitación, se había unido a la fiesta dispuesto a que nada ni nadie arruinara su felicidad. El joven Katsuki aceptó la petición de su mejor amigo sin dejar de reír y se sentó al piano mientras todas las parejas de la fiesta se paraban a bailar al ritmo de una alegre canción que Yuri producía con bastante habilidad.

Phichit se acercó a Victor quien lo miraba entre divertido e intrigado, sabiendo que la súbita petición del mejor amigo de Yuri no había sido algo del todo casual.

-Supongo que esto es una emboscada…- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules tomando la mano del más joven y bailando con él a una distancia prudencial.

-Supones bien- dijo Phichit sin dejar de sonreír-. Tú y yo tenemos una charla pendiente, Nikiforov.

-¿Yuri?- dijo el ruso bailando con maestría, causando los aplausos de las demás parejas que no tenían la misma habilidad que dos patinadores profesionales en la pista de baile.

-Yuri…- dijo Phichit con calma-. Tómalo como una amenaza, si quieres, de hecho, una amenaza es lo que es…

-No hace falta, no pienso causarle dolor a Yuri- dijo el ruso sabiendo perfectamente de qué iba todo aquello.

-Las palabras no significan nada, Victor- dijo Phichit con firmeza-. No te conozco, pero he escuchado historias sobre ti que es mejor que Yuri no sepa. Para él eres perfecto…

-No lo soy y él lo sabe- dijo Victor un poco molesto-. Me he presentado ante él como un ser lleno de defectos, él los ha visto y aun así…

-Y aun así siempre pensará que eres perfecto hasta que le demuestres lo contrario de verdad- dijo el joven Chulanont con calma-. Mira, Yuri te ha adorado toda su vida ¿Entiendes? Lo vi comprar cada revista donde estaba tu cara, lo vi entrenar hasta que sus pies sangraban solo por lograr llegar a patinar en el mismo hielo que tú. Eres un sueño hecho realidad para él, sé que él no lo demuestra pero eso eres…

-No entiendo qué quieres decirme…

-Estoy diciendo que si despiertas a Yuri de este sueño, no te lo perdonaré- dijo el tailandés con una mirada dura que podría haber matado a cualquiera-. Digo que si le haces daño y traicionas todo lo que él siente por ti, yo estaré ahí para ayudarle a recoger los pedazos y entonces, Victor, no habrá lugar para ti en su vida ¿Soy claro? Cuando Yuri se dé cuenta de que siente por ti lo mismo que tú por él, y créeme, va a darse cuenta, hazlo feliz.

-¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?- dijo Victor empezando a molestare- ¿Por qué crees que dañaré a Yuri?

-Porque eres un divo insufrible que no ha amado a nadie más que a sí mismo toda su vida- dijo Phichit con sinceridad-. No sé si lo que sientes por Yuri sea profundo o no, pero si juegas con él, si rompes su corazón y lo haces volver al infierno va a costarte… así que hazlo feliz. Yo más que nadie sé que estas cosas son impredecibles, pero deseo que lo hagas feliz toda su vida.

-No me gusta que me hablen de ese modo…

-Y a mí no me gusta ser solo el mejor amigo cuando desearía estar en tu lugar- dijo Phichit desarmando a Victor en un solo instante-. Yo tengo que soportar verte a su lado, yo tendré que estar feliz cuando él finalmente sea tuyo, así que tú puedes soportar mis palabras. No tengo nada más que decirte, Victor Nikiforov, solo… ¡Yuri!- dijo el muchacho sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado- ¡Tu entrenador quiere bailar contigo! ¡Dice que yo estoy pisándolo de más, por eso tiene esa cara de dolor inmenso!

Phichit soltó a Victor dedicándole una elocuente mirada que quería decir _"me estoy haciendo a un lado para que la persona que amo sea feliz, no me decepciones, imbécil"_ , y se encontró con su mejor amigo en el piano mientras todos los demás reían e intercambiaban miradas cómplices ante la cara sonrojada de Yuri quien, desde el show desnudista, no había bailado nada delante de su entrenador quien estaba tratando de lograr que su sonrisa no pareciera afectada por las palabras del tailandés que estaba ya sentado al piano, listo para dejar que la magia del sueño de su mejor amigo empezara a hacer su efecto de una buena vez.

Victor miró a su patinador quien caminaba con aire tímido hacia él, la cara del japonés sonrojada y aun así, perfecta ante sus ojos bajo la luz de la luna que atravesaba incluso los lentes de Yuri haciendo que sus pupilas marrones destellaran como uno de los faroles de la fiesta.

Y ante aquella imagen, Victor no pudo hacer otra cosa más que caminar al encuentro de aquel chico que lo miraba fijamente, los ojos de su pupilo llenos de algo difícil de poner en palabras, "un sueño", eso había dicho Phichit quien en ese instante había empezado a producir una melodía lenta y suave, destinada a hacer que Victor y Yuri bailaran cerca, muy cerca el uno del otro.

-Entrenador, mi mejor amigo dice que quieres bailar conmigo- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa radiante al llegar delante del hombre de los ojos azules.

-Tu mejor amigo tiene razón…- dijo Victor extendiendo su mano hacia el pelinegro- ¿Me concedes esta pieza, Yuri?

-¿Es una orden?- dijo Yuri en un tono bromista que resultaba nuevo para el ruso.

-Una muy seria…- dijo Victor tomando a Yuri entre sus brazos-. Si te niegas mañana correremos el doble y no empezaremos a patinar…

-¿Vamos a empezar a patinar mañana?- dijo Yuri con la mirada llena de ilusión-. Victor… ¿Vamos a empezar a crear mis programas para la temporada? Pero la Federación…

-La federación aprobó tu certificación esta tarde- dijo Victor con calma-. Pensaba decírtelo mañana, pero… bueno, creo que de todos modos ya es mañana…

Yuri sonrió y sin poder evitarlo tomó las manos de su entrenador entre las suyas para colocarlo en aquella posición de baile que la maestra Minako le había enseñado años atrás. Había una cosa que Yuri Katsuki siempre había hecho bien y aquello era el baile. Victor sintió que la alegría de su patinador era contagiosa y aunque las palabras de Phichit seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza, Victor se dijo que no había nada que temer pues la sonrisa feliz que Yuri tenía en ese momento en sus labios, no iba a borrarse de ahí, él no iba a permitirlo.

Y entonces, cuando Victor puso sus manos en la cintura de Yuri y éste colocó las suyas sobre sus hombros, al compás de la música se desvaneció el mundo una vez más. Todo lo que existía era la aquella melodía que las manos de Phichit estaban creando, eso y las flores que eran un recordatorio de lo que la vida humana era en sí: algo efímero y sin embargo bello, algo que estaba condenado a morir y que por ello mismo, por su finitud, resultaba precioso mientras duraba.

Y la vida de Victor jamás le había parecido tan bella como en aquel mismo instante. Las notas del piano de Phichit sonaban en todo el jardín, pero era como si la música que los dos escuchaban naciera de lo más hondo de sus corazones. Era la música que había convocado a Victor a los brazos del joven Katsuki, era la música que Yuri siempre había escuchado al ver patinar a Victor.

Los dos giraban con calma en medio de la mirada vigilante de los demás que parecían sentirse como intrusos en aquel mundo particular. Las hojas de cerezo caían sobre los dos patinadores, entrenador y pupilo danzaban con la primavera en un dueto que ninguno de los dos quería dejar de cantar. Los ojos de los dos volvieron a perderse en las pupilas del otro mientras la letra de aquella canción de amor, porque todo mundo sabía que era una canción de amor, se nutría del latido de sus corazones y del perfume de las flores:

 _ **Tú haces que mi corazón sonría cuando todo en mí está triste.**_

 _ **Tú, tú me hechizas incluso cuando no estás frente a mí.**_

 _ **Si hay límites, me aseguraré de derrumbarlos todos.**_

 _ **Ahora que encontré lo que estaba buscando, estoy sujeto a ti.**_

 _ **Ahora que estamos cerca el uno del otro ¿Podrías encerrarme en tu amor?**_

 _ **Ahora que estás en mis brazos, no voy a dejarte ir.**_

 _ **Te tengo envuelto en mi abrazo, estoy sujeto a ti.**_

 _ **Estoy atrapado, me tienes envuelto en tus caricias.**_

 _ **Me siento tan enamorado, sujétame fuerte a ti.**_

 _ **¿Cómo es posible que me hagas perder el aliento?**_

 _ **Y si me besas, seguramente mi corazón escapará de mi pecho.**_

 _ **Ahora que estamos cerca el uno del otro ¿Podría encerrarme en tu amor?**_

 _ **Ahora que estás en mis brazos, no voy a dejarte ir.**_

 _ **Te tengo envuelto en mi abrazo, estoy sujeto a ti.**_

Los dos, en realidad los dos estaban sujetos el uno al otro y parecía ser que nada en aquel instante sería capaz de separarlos. Las palabras de la canción, el sonido del piano, todo se había colado dentro de Victor como un hechizo del que le sería imposible escapar. Por otro lado, las mejillas de Yuri resplandecían pero esta vez, no estaba sonrojado porque sintiera vergüenza sino porque sentía calor, sentía felicidad, sentía ganas de girar con Victor Nikiforov entre sus brazos la vida entera. El pensamiento lo hizo sonreír y su entrenador le sonrió de vuelta.

-¿En qué piensas?- le dijo Victor deseando poder leer la mente de su pupilo con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Sabes que en la edad antigua solo había cerezos blancos en Japón?- dijo Yuri sin saber muy bien a qué venía aquella historia.

-¿De verdad?- dijo Victor. En realidad no importaba que Yuri hablara de cerezos, él sabía que siempre iba a escucharlo así hablara del clima o del precio del euro.

-Sí…- dijo el japonés sin dejar de bailar al ritmo de la música-. Los cerezos eran un símbolo samurái ¿sabes? Dicen que cada vez que uno de ellos ofrecía su vida por esta tierra, el suelo absorbía su sangre y entonces, de ese modo, las hojas blancas de los cerezos empezaron a tomar el color rosado que tienen ahora…

-¡Wow!- dijo Victor un tanto sorprendido por aquella lección de historia- ¿Crees que sea verdad?

-No lo sé, pero siempre me ha parecido hermoso…- dijo Yuri con sinceridad- ¿No lo crees? Ellos amaban a su país, lo amaban a tal grado que no temían ofrecer su vida por defenderlo ¿Te imaginas Victor? ¿Te imaginas un amor así? Un amor tan fuerte y tan valiente que incluso fue capaz de dejar un rastro de sí mismo en la tierra y en las flores…

-Puedo imaginármelo…- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules pensando que él también sería capaz de dar su vida por el chico en frente de él-. Entonces, todas estas flores son una prueba de amor…

-Exacto…- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa feliz que derritió a Victor por dentro-. No me hagas caso, no sé por qué estoy diciéndote todo esto…

-Te gustan las flores y te gustan las historias de amor- dijo Victor sonriendo con calma, pensando que quizá aquel tema sería perfecto para que Yuri patinara con él.

-Es muy tonto ¿verdad?- dijo el joven Katsuki sonriendo con disculpa-. Antes solía sentarme bajo los cerezos pensando si algún día yo podría llegar a sentir un amor así, un amor que me hiciera sentir valiente y dispuesto a todo…

-¿Y qué crees ahora?- dijo Victor, su corazón latiendo con locura.

-Que todo es posible…- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa misteriosa que dejó a Victor sin respiración-. Creo que desde que tú llegaste, todo es posible en mi vida…

Las palabras del joven Katsuki hicieron que el alma de Victor se elevara por los aires, mientras el japonés se daba cuenta de la implicación escondida en sus palabras. Yuri trató de bajar los ojos al suelo, avergonzado por lo que acababa de decir, pero el espectáculo de las mejillas de Victor teñidas de rojo era algo digno de verse, algo extraño, algo único, pero sumamente hermoso, tan hermoso como las hojas de las flores de cerezo teñidas de rojo por obra del amor.

Y mientras tanto, aunque la canción había terminado desde hacía más de cinco minutos, los dos hombres seguían bailando ajenos a todo. Yuri pensaba que ya habría tiempo de preocuparse después por lo que había dicho, porque en aquel preciso instante solo quería guardar la felicidad y el calor de Victor en lo más profundo de su alma para no olvidarlo nunca. Y por otro lado Victor Nikiforov se daba cuenta por milésima vez en aquel día que estaba perdida, idiota, definitiva, profunda y estúpidamente enamorado de Yuri Katsuki…

* * *

 **NDA:**

 ***La canción con la que estos dos bailan es "Latch" de Sam Smith, la traducción al español es mía. Oigan esa canción, es hermosa en serio, lo prometo¡**

 ***¿Ya les había dicho que soy una cursi de nacimiento? ¿no? ¡SORPRESA! XD En mi defensa puedo decir que es culpa de Yuri y de Victor por ser hermosos juntos, que hace frío (los saludo desde mi cobija frente a la computadora) y que son las cuatro de la mañana y tengo que ir a trabajar en menos de cinco horas pero meh, viva el amor jajaja xD Advertencia para próximos capítulos: traiganse su insulina :D**

 ***En fin, mil gracias por leer esta historia, espero puedan seguir conmigo a pesar de las dosis industriales de azúcar (que apenas empiezan) deseenme suerte en el nuevo semestre que empieza y que mis alumnos sean lindos xD Okya, saludos y abrazos de oso para todos, díganme qué les pareció este capítulo, nos leemos muy pronto :D**


	9. Shall we skate?

**8\. Shall we skate?**

Sabía que era tarde, sabía que por la mañana estaría cansado y que quizá su carrera matutina con Yuri le costaría un poco más de esfuerzo, pero aun así, no podía dejar de leer una y otra vez todas las cartas que Yuri le había escrito desde que el pelinegro tenía no más que doce años.

Victor había pasado la madrugada entera leyendo y releyendo cada una de las palabras que Yuri le había escrito a aquella persona inalcanzable que sin embargo, era ahora la persona que estaba ahí, al lado de la habitación del joven Katsuki, pensando en cómo era posible haber vivido casi veintiocho años sin saber que alguien como aquel japonés existía y que parecía adorarlo sin siquiera haberlo visto de frente una sola vez.

Las cartas que el joven le había escrito eran sin duda alguna numerosas y aunque al principio no eran más que solo pequeñas notas de felicitación, poco a poco fueron transmutando en mensajes más largos que hablaban de la vida normal de Yuri en Hasetsu. Victor no había podido hacer más que sonreír al leer aquellos primeros relatos en los que un tímido niño de doce años le había escrito cosas en un extraño tono formal. Victor se preguntaba por qué Yuri le hablaba como un "usted" cuando la verdad era que en aquellos días el ruso no tenía más que 16 años. Sin embargo, su corazón se llenaba de ternura con cada palabra que leía y había soltado una carcajada incontenible cuando Yuri mencionó a Vicchan por primera vez:

 _Querido señor Victor Nikiforov:_

 _¿Es correcto que lo llame así? Mamá me regañó al saber que en mis otras cartas lo he llamado por su nombre, ella siempre ha dicho que debo ser respetuoso con mis superiores y así lo haré ahora. Por si no lo recuerda, me llamo Yuri Katsuki y hace una semana la Federación Japonesa de Patinaje Artístico me certificó como competidor junior. Mi primer campeonato nacional será en dos días y quise escribirle para preguntar: ¿Qué consejo puede darme?_

 _La verdad es que tengo miedo, he estado muriéndome de miedo desde que me anunciaron la fecha del campeonato ¿Ha sentido miedo alguna vez? Supongo que no, no alguien como tú. Cuando estás en el hielo, siento que eres tú quien decide lo que sucederá, siento que el hielo jamás te hará caer porque una superficie así es tu lugar desde siempre… ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso Victor? ¿Cómo puedo hacer yo para sentir que el hielo es mi hogar también? ¡Oh! Lo siento ¡Lo hice de nuevo, lo llamé por su nombre! Lo siento señor Nikiforov. Aunque mi hermana dice que no eres tan mayor para llamarte señor pero… mmm, bueno, mamá siempre tiene la razón en todo así que le haré caso. Gracias por leer esta carta._

 _Enviando saludos cordiales, Yuri Katsuki, sincero admirador._

 _P.D. Papá me regaló un cachorro y me pregunto si haberlo llamado "Victor" te molesta. Lo llamé así porque juro que es un cachorro hermoso como tú, así que… ok, bueno ¿Por qué estoy escribiendo esto?_

-Hermoso como yo ¿eh?- dijo Victor leyendo por milésima vez aquella línea-. Yuri, creo que tu yo de doce años sabía coquetear mejor que tu yo de veintitrés.

El ruso rio una vez más y tomó la carta entre sus dedos acariciando el nombre de Yuri en la carta. Aquel recorrido por la infancia de su pupilo era como un viaje a la tierra prometida, era como conocer el corazón de Yuri paso a paso. A pesar de que el joven Katsuki jamás ahondaba en detalles, era evidente que Victor siempre había sido parte de su vida.

Y saber aquello hacía que el ruso se sintiera un poco más importante y que su corazón latiera lleno de esperanza. Porque sentía que Yuri y él habían estado conectados por un lazo que por fin se había acortado lo suficiente como para que los dos estuvieran juntos por fin. Si aquello no era obra del destino ¿Entonces qué era? Sí, era verdad que los ojos de Victor habían tenido que esperar más del tiempo necesario antes de toparse con Yuri, con aquel Yuri que al cumplir diecisiete años solo había tenido un deseo en su corazón: que Victor lo mirara.

Y al leer aquella carta otra vez, una sonrisa mitad amargura, mitad dicha pura iluminó la cara del ruso porque aunque Yuri crecía, aunque el adolescente adorable que adjuntaba dibujos de su casa y fotos de él y de Vicchan a los sobres, había dado un salto a convertirse en un joven patinador que ya no temía escribirle cartas usando solo su nombre, la admiración de Yuri, el sueño de patinar con él no se había desgastado con el paso del tiempo:

 _Querido Victor:_

 _Han pasado algunos años desde la última carta que escribí. Ahora vivo en Detroit y todo aquí es diferente. Al principio pensé que iba a enloquecer pero ahora hay un chico que me apoya en todo y eso se siente bien ¿sabes? Creo que él, Phichit Chulanont es el primer amigo de verdad que he tenido y siento que es algo maravilloso. Pero no hablaré más de mí, ese no es el motivo de esta carta._

 _La razón de estas palabras es que hace dos días, acabas de ganar tu primer campeonato mundial y estoy sumamente feliz de que lo lograras. No sé si sea correcto decirlo, pero jamás me has parecido más hermoso que cuando lograste ese cuádruple Flip por primera vez. Era como si pudieras volar, como si el hielo ahora te diera la oportunidad de despegarte de él sin temor a caerte. Mi entrenador, Celestino, dice que no eres humano, que a tu edad es sobrenatural lograr lo que has logrado y ¿sabes qué? Creo que estoy de acuerdo con él._

 _A veces yo también creo que no eres un ser de este mundo ¿Cómo podrías serlo? Eres más parecido a un ángel, no a un humano mortal y es por eso que a veces siento que jamás podré alcanzarte aunque el año que viene podré participar por primera vez en el Grand Prix. Ya sé que no es tan importante como lo que tú has logrado, pero todos dicen que este año seré reconocido como el mejor patinador de Japón, ni siquiera yo puedo creerlo pero Celestino y mi maestra de ballet dicen que es cierto._

 _Solo espero que el miedo no me haga perder una vez más. Durante mis días en Estados Unidos el miedo no ha hecho más que empeorar. A veces todavía me ataca mientras duermo o mientras entreno y hay días en los que ni siquiera puedo salir de la cama. Creo que Celestino se ha dado cuenta porque ha decidido llevarme al médico mañana y eso también me causa ansiedad. Seguramente mamá le contó acerca de… acerca del terror que sufrí siendo niño y sé que todo mundo está preocupado por mí, pero no deberían porque no quiero volver al infierno, de verdad no quiero._

 _No quiero volver ahí, Victor, pero sobre todas las cosas, en realidad no puedo volver sin fallarles a todos. Mamá y Papá han gastado tanto en mí por ayudarme a hacer mi sueño realidad y mi hermana decidió dejar de estudiar para que yo pudiera lograr hacer historia. Es por eso que no puedo defraudarlos, ni a ellos ni a todo Japón porque es verdad que todos en mi país parecen apoyarme._

 _Ayer por la tarde, Celestino me entregó varios paquetes de cartas y regalos de la gente que me apoya en Japón, son cientos de ellas. Para mi es extraño ¿sabes? Saber que le importo a gente que no me conoce… ¿Tú te sientes igual? Sé que jamás te he enviado ninguna de estas cartas, pero quizá mande esta ahora, antes de que pierda el valor. No sé si vas a leerla ¿Por qué la leerías entre las otras miles que seguramente acabas de recibir en este preciso instante?_

 _Pero aun así, solo quería felicitarte y pedirte que me desees suerte en el Nacional del mes próximo. Si todo sale bien, ese será el primer paso que me llevará a encontrarme contigo en el Grand Prix del año que viene y cuando me veas por primera vez Victor, quisiera que tus ojos no se despegaran de mí y que puedas ver que por fin he logrado ser un competidor digno de patinar en el mismo hielo que tú. Por favor, Victor, cuando esté frente a ti, mírame. Quizá suene a una locura sentimental, pero cada paso que he dado en el hielo, lo he hecho por estar frente a ti._

 _Quizá mi petición anterior sea atrevida, sé que debo moderarme porque tú eres el príncipe ruso del hielo y yo solo soy… no sé quién soy. A veces creo que sigo buscándome, me busco en el hielo y en la música de mis programas pero no sé quién soy. Quizá cuando esté frente a ti pueda descubrirlo. Quizá cuando logre mi sueño, sepa por fin quién soy yo y de qué estoy hecho. Hasta entonces Victor, muchas felicidades por seguir haciendo historia y por inspirarme a escribir la mía. Y es que cuando todo está oscuro, me basta con verte patinar para saber que todos los sueños son posibles._

 _Con sincera admiración y felicidad, Yuri Katsuki._

 _P.D. Phichit, mi amigo, leyó esta carta porque le pedí que revisara mi escritura para evitar errores, mi inglés ha mejorado bastante desde que vine a América, pero aun así no confío del todo en mí. Como sea, Phichit dice que esto suena como una carta de amor pero no quiero incomodarte con algo así. Quizá haya amor, claro, pero no ese amor que Phichit insinúa ¿Hay muchos tipos de amor? En realidad no lo sé. Como sea, no debes sentirte incomodo por esto, te admiro demasiado, es eso, es solo eso._

¿Y era solo eso ahora? Los ojos azules de Victor se quedaron fijos en la palabra "amor" escrita por Yuri en aquella carta. Sí, sin duda alguna había admiración en los ojos del japonés cuando se encontraban con los suyos, pero ahora no era solo eso ¿o sí? Quizá Victor estaba buscando señales donde no las había, quizá neciamente quería ver sentimientos ahí donde solo había respeto y admiración profesional por parte de su pupilo.

Pero, si hasta incluso el tailandés- al que había decidido no odiar más después del sermón que le había dado en el jardín horas atrás- se había dado cuenta de que Yuri hacía más que solamente admirarlo ¿Aquello tampoco era una señal? Victor suspiró sintiéndose un poco triste. La verdad es que después de leer aquella carta se sentía culpable y horrible por no haber mirado a Yuri más que algunos minutos durante su programa corto. Y es que el ruso había estado ocupado afinando los últimos detalles de su presentación con Yakov y por eso mismo, no le había prestado la atención suficiente a los demás competidores.

Bien es cierto que aquella era una excusa patética, pero Victor sentía que ahora mismo estaba ya sufriendo el castigo que merecía por no haber hecho la única cosa que Yuri le había pedido en aquella carta, es decir, mirarlo.

El corazón del ruso se había partido por la mitad al encontrarse con la última de las cartas que Yuri le había escrito y él sabía que aquel dolor que sentía al leer las palabras de su pupilo no se comparaba en nada al dolor que seguramente Yuri había sentido al escribirlas. Victor tomó pues aquel trozo de papel que era como un fragmento del corazón roto de su ahora pupilo. El ruso sabía que Yuri había escrito eso en un momento de fragilidad extrema, que quizá el chico de los ojos marrones ni siquiera recordaba haber escrito aquella carta.

Aquel escrito estaba lleno de heridas y de lágrimas que nadie había sanado, aquel era un dolor que todo mundo había ignorado de la misma forma en la que él había ignorado a Yuri durante el Grand Prix Final en el que lo dos habían competido. Y Victor sabía que ni naciendo mil veces podría redimirse por aquel pecado, que nada podía llegar a absolverlo de la falta tan grande que había sido hacer que Yuri sufriera, que Yuri se perdiera en la negrura sin que pudiera aferrarse ni siquiera al consuelo de haber llegado a él.

-¿Por qué no lo miraste Victor?- dijo el príncipe del hielo tomando aquella última carta con cuidado, como si de verdad fuera un trozo del alma rota de Yuri-. Si tan solo lo hubieras mirado, si tan solo le hubieras dicho algo él no habría sufrido así.

Victor suspiró y sus ojos azules se quedaron fijos en las letras de Yuri que estaban hechas un desastre en medio de aquel papel: las mayúsculas y minúsculas se mezclaban sin ton ni son, las palabras eran demasiado grandes o exageradamente pequeñas en algunos párrafos. Había palabras un tanto borrosas y Victor supo que aquello sin duda alguna era obra de las lágrimas. Yuri había llorado, Yuri había sufrido y Victor sabía que él no había estado ahí para sostenerlo, así que sabiendo que debía sentir el dolor de la culpa una vez más, el entrenador ruso leyó de nuevo:

 _Querido Victor:_

 _Tus ojos jamás me miraron y no te culpo por ello porque sé que arruiné los programas que Celestino hizo para mí. Aunque los periodistas en mi país dijeron que mi participación había sido memorable considerando mi edad y la experiencia de los demás patinadores, sé que solo fui una gran falla en el Grand Prix Final de este año, sé que los decepcioné a todos en casa pero ya no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo._

 _Arruiné mi última oportunidad de hacer historia aunque pueda decir en mi defensa que en ese entonces no sabía que sería mi última oportunidad._

 _Desde que llegué a Japón de nuevo, mi corazón no ha hecho más que doler y ahora ni siquiera sé por qué estoy escribiéndote, ni siquiera sé por qué estoy reclamándote que no me hayas mirado ni una sola vez cuando tengo otras cosas más urgentes de las cuales preocuparme. Pero es que la negrura está llegando otra vez y he tratado de aferrarme a los recuerdos de ti patinando justo en frente de mí pero eso no es bastante, pensar en ti ya no es bastante. Porque todo duele, Victor, todo duele de una forma terrible y no sé qué hacer con eso._

 _Sé que algo malo va a suceder, sé que algo viene en camino a destruirme y esta vez no seré capaz de levantarme y luchar, sencillamente no podré. Mi sueño se ha perdido y sé que es injusto pero siento que soy nada sin mi sueño. Si después de este fracaso aun tuviera la oportunidad de volver a estar frente a ti algún día, quizá todo sería diferente pero sé que no lo será. Tus ojos no me miraron ni una sola vez durante la competencia y ahora sé que jamás van a mirarme y por eso tengo que preguntarte: ¿Por qué no quisiste verme, Victor? Sé que soy insignificante al lado de los otros patinadores que parecían ser amigos tuyos de toda la vida pero… ¿Ni una sola vez?_

 _De todas las cosas horribles a las que me he enfrentado en las últimas horas, es eso lo que más me duele y no sé por qué. Quizá porque llevo deseando casi seis años que tus ojos pudieran verme y ni siquiera pude lograr eso y todo es tan estúpido ¡Yo soy tan estúpido! Nada tiene sentido ahora, de verdad nada lo tiene. Todo duele, la tristeza está hundiéndome y sé que me perderé en la negrura una vez más, sé que ya estoy perdido y que nada va a poder salvarme._

 _Ya no tengo fuerzas, Victor. Ya no tengo un sueño al que aferrarme._

 _¿Qué hace una persona cuando está rota más allá de toda posibilidad de repararse? Nada podrá repararme, estoy roto. Estoy roto y a nadie le importa. La negrura viene, todo es oscuridad y quizá sea mejor perderme en ella._

 _Perdóname por escribir esto, no sabía qué más hacer. Pero ahora ya no importa, tú seguirás brillando y yo me perderé en la nada. Así debe ser. La noche y el día no pueden existir al menos que la otra desaparezca, y sé que yo desapareceré._

-Perdóname a mí por tardar tanto tiempo en llegar a ti- dijo Victor pegando aquel trozo de papel a su pecho, sintiendo cómo su corazón se revelaba ante el dolor de Yuri-. Perdóname por no haberte mirado, por no poder salvarte, perdóname por no quedarme a tu lado…

Victor cerró los ojos sintiendo que una herida se abría en su interior. Él estaba seguro que el dolor que Yuri había sentido era demasiado pero si bien ya no podía cambiar el pasado, tenía frente a él un presente entero para reparar aquel daño. No, no había mirado a Yuri antes pero ahora no quería dejar de mirarlo, no quería ver a nada ni a nadie que no fuera aquel joven japonés que había bailado con él bajo las estrellas y entre los pétalos de las flores de cerezo.

Victor estaba seguro de que aunque el universo fuera enorme, desde el día en el que había visto patinar a Yuri, él ya no sería capaz de mirar a nadie más. Yuri lo había guiado hacia él con la música de su cuerpo y le había regalado la posibilidad de un futuro con su sola existencia.

-Me has dado tanto sin saberlo, Yuri- dijo Victor guardando las cartas de nuevo, acariciando los dibujos de Yuri, dispuesto a guardar aquellos regalos como su posesión más valiosa- ¿Qué puedo darte yo ahora? ¿Cómo puedo hacer que tu corazón no vuelva a llorar nunca más?

El hombre del cabello color plata se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana fijando sus hermosos ojos azules en la luna que brillaba encima de su cabeza y en el cielo cuya oscuridad iba rompiéndose poco a poco más allá del horizonte.

Hacía apenas unas horas había aceptado que estaba enamorado de Yuri Katsuki pero ¿Cómo iba a lograr que eso hiciera feliz a su pupilo? ¿Yuri se sentiría feliz ahora al saber todo lo que le había tomado tan poco tiempo descubrir a él?

Victor suspiró al tiempo que Maccachin despertaba y se acercaba a él para hacerle compañía a su pensativo dueño, mientras la mañana llegaba al mundo, mientras la noche le daba paso al día una vez más y Victor se quedó quieto, acariciando la cabeza del caniche, esperando que la última luz de todas las estrellas del universo le dieran una idea acerca de lo que podría hacer para entregarle a Yuri algo igual de hermoso e invaluable que él mismo…

* * *

Phichit había desafiado la voluntad de su entrenador por primera vez en su vida quedándose en Japón más tiempo del necesario, pero la verdad era que el joven Chulanont se encontraba indispuesto para dejar a su mejor amigo al completo cuidado de aquel entrenador despistado quien, durante aquellos días, parecía estar más distraído que de costumbre cuando lo veía pasear a solas por los jardines de Yutopia o cuando tenía la mala suerte de encontrarse con él en las aguas termales.

Parecía ser que Victor Nikiforov estaba pasando por un mal momento aunque aquello solo parecía suceder de aquella manera cuando Yuri no estaba cerca de él. Phichit sabía que algo estaba pasando dentro de la cabeza del astro ruso, uno casi podía escuchar los pensamientos que había en su mente y que a juzgar por la mirada de infelicidad de sus ojos azules, no debía ser nada agradable. Phichit lo había visto así por varios días antes de finalmente descubrir qué era lo que estaba rondando la mente del ruso.

Todo había sucedido aquella mañana, la última mañana que el tailandés pasaría en Japón. Phichit había decidido tomar un último baño en las aguas termales pues además de Yuri, también iba a extrañar la sensación del agua cálida que rodeaba su cuerpo y le ayudaba a relajarse. Victor estaba saliendo apenas de las aguas y el joven no pudo hacer más que maravillarse del cuerpo de aquella súper estrella que sin duda era un regalo para la vista de los mortales.

Bien es cierto que entre los dos no había habido ni oportunidad ni voluntad de empezar a construir una amistad porque al final de cuentas los dos pertenecían a la vida de Yuri de un modo u otro, pero aquello no era una razón de peso para odiarse toda la vida. De alguna manera los dos habían aprendido a sonreírse cordialmente, incluso el odio había sido sustituido por una extraña mirada culpable en los ojos de Victor y aquello a Phichit lo desconcertaba pero no al grado en el que lo desconcertó el regalo que el ruso había tenido para él aquella mañana:

-Es el teléfono de uno de mis amigos americanos, es experto en montar shows de patinaje en todo el mundo- le había dicho Victor-. Yuri me contó que quieres hacer algo así en Tailandia, espero que puedas lograrlo, llama este hombre y estoy seguro de que él va a ayudarte en todo. Si todo sale bien, espero que nos invites a Yuri y a mí a participar en el show, sería un honor para los dos…

-¿Por qué haces esto, Victor?- había dicho el joven tailandés con algo de desconfianza mientras miraba la tarjeta en los dedos del entrenador de Yuri-. Si es para asegurarte de que no me meteré entre Yuri y tú, no tienes nada que temer, te he dicho ya que voy a hacerme a un lado…

-No es eso…- dijo Victor bajando la mirada al suelo, algo que no era nada propio de él-. Es solo que no sé qué más hacer…

-¿Respecto a qué?- dijo Phichit realmente sorprendido porque los ojos azules del hombre estaban llenos de culpa y de vergüenza una vez más.

-Es solo que…-dijo Victor respirando profundamente, mirando al joven delante de él a los ojos-. No sé cómo agradecerte, la verdad es que jamás había tenido nada que agradecerle a alguien.

-¿Agradecerme? ¿A mí? ¿Por qué tendrías que agradecerme algo?- preguntó Phichit completamente sorprendido

-Por cuidar de Yuri- dijo el ruso con sinceridad-. Por estar con él cuando yo no pude o no quise. Phichit, sé que sin ti mi Yuri no… ni siquiera puedo pensar que habría pasado si…

-¿Tu Yuri?- dijo Phichit bastante desconcertado.

-Lo siento, no quise decirlo así, es que…

-¡Ese ego tuyo es enorme, Nikiforov!- dijo el tailandés con una sonrisa-. Espero por el bien de Yuri que tu ego no sea lo único enorme e inflado en ti, si entiendes lo que quiero decir…

-¿Jamás te guardas nada de lo que pasa por tu mente?- dijo Victor un poco divertido por las palabras del joven.

-Es un mal hábito de familia- dijo Phichit con calma-. Mi abuela decía que callarse algo hacia que tu corazón se pudriera, pero volviendo al tema… ¿Estás bien? No eres el mismo de siempre desde la fiesta de las flores, sé que Yuri no lo ha notado porque cuando estás con él parecer ser tú mismo, pero Victor ¿Qué te pasa?

-Le hice daño…- dijo el ruso más avergonzado aun.

-¿Qué demonios le hiciste?- dijo Phichit con ganas de asesinar al hombre de los ojos azules aunque la verdad aquella declaración no tenía sentido, no cuando Yuri no había estado más que sonriendo todos aquellos días.

-En este instante, nada- dijo el príncipe del hielo haciendo que Phichit se calmara un poco-. Pero yo…

Sin darse cuenta el ruso había empezado a contarle a Phichit acerca de las cartas que había leído y el joven tailandés no había podido hacer otra cosa más que escucharlo. En otras circunstancias, seguramente habría querido continuar con el plan original que consistía en matar a aquel ruso asquerosamente guapo e imbécil por haber hecho mal a Yuri, pero por aquella ocasión, Phichit había decidido darle la oportunidad de redimirse. Después de todo, por más oscuro que haya sido el pasado, un pasado en el que Victor no había estado, a veces no queda más opción que recordar que algunas veces es la oscuridad la que dota de sentido a la luz.

-¿Qué puedes darle?- dijo Phichit con una sonrisa enternecida por el genuino dolor que había en las palabras de Victor al preguntarle aquello-. Quedarte con él ahora ¿qué más? Él quería que lo miraras, pero no solo eso, quería que lo miraras para no dejar de verlo jamás. Yuri jamás lo dijo en voz alta, pero sé que es así. No pierdas el tiempo mirando el ayer, construye en el presente Nikiforov. Eres siete años mayor que yo ¿No te da vergüenza pedirle consejos románticos a un pobre veinteañero?

-Tú lo conoces mejor…- dijo Victor suspirando profundamente.

-Quizá, pero sé que Yuri es verdaderamente él mismo cuando está contigo- dijo Phichit con paciencia-. Mira, te diré un secreto, te lo debo porque espero que este número sea verdadero, estoy dispuesto a aprovecharme de tus contactos para hacer de "Phichit on ice" una realidad…

-No esperaba otra cosa- dijo Victor con una sonrisa amistosa que alivió los últimos resquemores que Phichit tenía acerca de las intenciones del ruso con su mejor amigo.

-Tú…- dijo el joven con calma-. Tú eres todo lo que Yuri quiere, así que si me estás preguntando qué puedes darle, esa es la respuesta: tú. Sé que esto es nuevo para ti, pero debes entregarte a él. Hazle saber que no solo quieres ser su entrenador, díselo, tienes que ser directo porque él no va a entenderlo de otro modo.

-¿Y cómo hago eso?- dijo Victor dispuesto a pagar él mismo el espectáculo de Phichit a cambio de toda aquella valiosa información.

-No sé, sorpréndelo…- dijo Phichit guiñándole un ojo- ¿Si te doy un plan de acción completo, me darás también el número de Chris? Estoy pensando seriamente en invitarlo a mi show…

-¿Chris no te ha dado su número?- dijo Victor realmente sorprendido- ¡Pero si él y tú han estado saliendo prácticamente a diario mientras Yuri y yo entrenamos!

-Sí, bueno, es que no he creído necesario pedírselo, ya sabes, prácticamente puedo hablar con él cuando quiera estando aquí, pero ahora que yo volveré a Tailandia y él a Suiza…

-¿Te gusta Chris?- dijo Victor reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-¡Qué entrometido eres, Nikiforov!- dijo Phichit con una sonrisa traviesa-. Ahora que vas a robarme al amor de mi vida debo revisar mis opciones ¿No crees? Aunque dudo que alguna vez pueda encontrar a alguien que pueda ser como Yuri, Yuri es…

-Hermoso…- dijo Victor sin poder evitarlo-. Tú de verdad lo amas…

-Y espero que por tu propio bien tú también aprendas a amarlo- dijo Phichit con seriedad-. Mira Victor, Yuri ya esperó suficiente por ti y tú también, apuesto a que llevas esperando algo así toda tu vida y ahora que está a tu alcance, no lo dejes ir.

Victor había sonreído y por primera vez en tres semanas, que era el tiempo que Phichit se había quedado en Japón, el joven Chulanont se sintió tranquilo con la idea de dejar a Yuri al lado de aquel hombre que parecía sinceramente enamorado de su mejor amigo, quien, si Phichit era sincero, estaba sintiendo exactamente lo mismo que el ruso aquel aunque Yuri siempre había sido un poco más contenido con sus emociones.

Pero es que bastaba ver la sonrisa luminosa de los labios de Yuri que ahora parecía una parte de él desde la mañana, hasta la noche. Ni siquiera las largas horas de entrenamiento en el Ice Castle parecían poder quitarle aquella alegría, ésta solo parecía aumentar cada día y Phichit sabía que aquella felicidad nacía del hecho de que su mejor amigo había pasado un día entero de su vida con Victor Nikiforov una vez más.

Phichit los había visto entrenar varias veces y debía admitir que Victor tenía un poco de talento como entrenador. El ruso era capaz de perfeccionar fallas que parecían nimias en la técnica de Yuri quien, después de aquellas semanas con su nuevo entrenador, había corregido mil errores que ni siquiera Celestino le había dicho que tenía. Además, era más que obvio que Victor estaba preparando una coreografía soberbia para el programa corto de Yuri, bastaba ver el programa que el ruso había hecho y grabado ya para Yuri Plisetsky. La coreografía para el ex compañero de Victor era preciosa, y Phichit estaba seguro que lo que Victor tenía en mente para Yuri sobre pasaría cualquier expectativa.

Así que mientras Victor preparaba la que sin duda era la coreografía de la década, Yuri y su entrenador habían estado practicando todos los saltos que el ruso sabía hacer. Y aunque al japonés seguía costándole un mundo entero poder aterrizar algunos de ellos, era más que evidente que todas las preocupaciones acerca de que Yuri no podría adaptarse al ritmo de la competencia, carecían de fundamento: el joven Katsuki definitivamente estaba listo para volver con toda su fuerza al mundo del patinaje artístico.

Por eso, después de considerar todo eso, Phichit había llegado a la conclusión de que era hora de volver a Tailandia, él también necesitaba estar listo para las competencias a las que sería asignado en el Grand Prix y Celestino le había jurado que estaba dispuesto a ir a Japón para traerlo a rastras al entrenamiento, así que, sabiendo que ya había abusado demasiado de su buena suerte, Phichit había decidido volver a su país aquella misma tarde.

Era por eso que Phichit había decido disfrutar de su último día en Japón sin que nada, ni siquiera el recuerdo de su última platica con el príncipe del hielo le quitara las ganas de sentirse feliz. Después de todo, aquellos días vividos al lado de Yuri habían sido felices y él no se arrepentía de nada.

Porque en aquel momento, los dos estaban sentados en la entrada de Yutopia mientas una cálida lluvia de mayo caía sobre todo el pueblo. Phichit sonreía porque aquel era uno de los pocos momentos en los que su mejor amigo no estaba al lado del príncipe del hielo quien, había recibido una llamada importante de la agencia de envíos del aeropuerto y él y su amigo el suizo habían ido a recoger un paquete enviado de urgencia desde Rusia.

El joven Tailandés podía imaginar el contenido de aquel paquete pero se guardó de decirlo en voz alta, no quería arruinar la sorpresa para Yuri quien, sin notarlo, miraba la lluvia con aire melancólico seguramente extrañando a su entrenador del que no se había separado todos aquellos días.

-Victor me pidió que yo produjera mi programa libre- dijo el joven Katsuki de repente, sacando a Phichit de sus cavilaciones.

-Me parece una idea excelente - dijo Phichit con calma- es una nueva experiencia para ti ya que siempre dejaste que Celestino eligiera la música de tu programa.

\- ¿Crees que de verdad pueda hacerlo? - dijo Yuri con aquel usual tono de duda en su voz-. Ni siquiera he visto la coreografía que Victor tiene pensada para el programa corto.

-Claro que puedes hacerlo, Yuri - dijo Phichit con paciencia - si Victor no creyera en ti, creo que no te habría pedido que intervinieras en tus rutinas. Además, ahora tienes años de experiencia creando programas para tus pequeños estudiantes ¿No es eso una ventaja? Sé que harás algo digno de ti…

-Tengo miedo, pero esta vez no es por mí solamente. Creo que lo que pasa es que no quiero decepcionar a Victor si lo hago mal - dijo Yuri con voz queda, sus ojos marrones perdidos en la lluvia una vez más-. Él siempre hace tanto por mí. No quiero hacer una mala elección, no quiero que…

-¿Qué cosa Yuri?

-No quiero que se vaya Phichit - dijo el pelinegro con verdadera tristeza- sé que es estúpido sentir algo así, pero no quiero que se vaya, no tan pronto.

Phichit sonrió con algo de tristeza pero no dijo nada. Él sabía que el miedo de perder a Victor era algo que siempre estaría presente en su mejor amigo. Sin duda alguna, Yuri todavía necesitaba que Victor le demostrará que no iba a irse y el tailandés sabía que eso haría el hombre de los ojos azules. Yuri no tenía nada que temer.

-Phichit… ayer pasó algo extraño…- dijo Yuri con las mejillas sonrojadas y el joven Chulanont supo que aquel tema del programa libre de su amigo había sido solo una forma de traer a colación el verdadero tema del que quería hablar.

-¿Qué cosa?

Yuri suspiró antes de contestar. Lo que había pasado el día anterior con su entrenador seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza de modo insistente y él no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Era cierto que su preocupación estribaba en el hecho de que en realidad no se sentía capaz de producir el programa libre, pero había algo más. Algo que él había prometido evitar pero que a final de cuentas simplemente había sucedido y seguiría sucediendo si él no hacía algo para ponerle un alto a todos aquellos sentimientos inútiles que bullían en su interior.

-Ayer logré hacer un triple Axel perfecto - dijo el joven Katsuki no sin cierto orgullo en su voz.

-Bueno, eso no es tan grave, todos saben que es tu salto favorito…- dijo Phichit con alegría.

-Lo sé… - dijo el japonés con las mejillas sonrojadas - creo que por eso me emocioné tanto y Victor también estaba feliz, muy feliz…

-Entiendo… ¿qué pasó entonces?- dijo el muchacho sabiendo que Yuri estaba tratando de llegar al punto del asunto a propósito.

-Lo abrace sin poder evitarlo… - dijo Yuri sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Eso tampoco es raro, tú y tu entrenador son un caso perdido, los dos aman los abrazos.

-Es que no fue un abrazo común, no fue como los demás - dijo Yuri con la mirada perdida en un recuerdo - es que… cuando los dos dejamos de reír, cuando volví a mirar a Victor a los ojos él me pareció, él se veía tan… hermoso.

-Yuri, eso te ha parecido Victor tu vida entera- dijo Phichit tratando de mantener su expresión paciente.

-No, no entiendes… - dijo Yuri tratando de encontrar las palabras para describir lo que había sucedido con Victor pero es que sencillamente no las había, era como si el lenguaje estuviera burlándose de él.

Porque había algo en aquel momento que definitivamente no se parecía a nada de lo que Yuri hubiera experimentado antes. Porque al estar en los brazos de su entrenador, al estar ahí, cerca de él, su corazón parecía haberse detenido del todo y entonces Victor había sonreído y Yuri había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de tocar aquella sonrisa, de saber que aquellos labios que podían sonreír de aquel modo eran una realidad y no sólo parte de sus sueños.

-¿Has visto alguna vez algo tan completamente hermoso que tu única reacción es tocarlo para saber que es real? Como cuando alguien te enseña una fotografía de una flor muy rara y tú quieres tocar los pétalos aunque bien sabes que es solo papel… - dijo Yuri tratando de explicarse del mejor modo posible.

-Sí, creo que he sentido algo similar…-dijo Phichit mirando los ojos marrones de su mejor amigo.

-Ayer hice eso con los labios de Victor…- dijo el japonés muriéndose de vergüenza.

-¿Lo besaste?- dijo el tailandés realmente sorprendido. - ¡Yuri!

-No lo besé - dijo el joven Katsuki con aire avergonzado -. No hubiera sido capaz de hacer algo así pero Phichit, tenía que tocar sus labios, saber que eran reales, saber que sonreían por mí de verdad…

-Ok, te entiendo… - dijo Phichit con ganas de ponerse a brincar de la emoción. - ¿Qué hizo Victor?

-No dejó de sonreír - dijo el joven pelinegro -. Creo que él estaba contento de que yo lo tocara. Cuando hice eso, él solo me acerco más a él y entonces… creo, creo que él quería besarme también…

-¿También? - dijo Phichit con el alma en un hilo-. Déjame ver si lo entiendo… ¿Tú también querías besarlo?

-Phichit… desde el día en que bailamos juntos yo…- dijo Yuri tratando de decirle aquello a su mejor amigo porque de verdad necesitaba sacar aquella sensación de anhelo de su pecho-. He estado imaginando cómo sería eso, he soñado con besarlo y he tratado de evitarlo con todas mis fuerzas pero no puedo porque él está tan cerca de mí y es tan hermoso ¿Cómo puedo evitar desear hacer estas cosas? Él es mi entrenador, no es necesario que sea nada más porque él me mira ahora, me mira como si fuera valioso y no quiero perder eso simplemente porque no sé controlar lo que siento…

-¿Qué sientes, Yuri? - dijo Phichit asombrado por la cantidad de información que Yuri le estaba dando.

-Phichit… creo que de verdad tengo un crush con el entrenador- dijo Yuri sintiendo que aquellas palabras le costaban toda su energía-. Phichit… no sé qué hacer, Victor querrá irse si llega a saberlo ¿verdad? Te juro que trate de evitar esto a toda costa, pensé que podría hacerlo porque vamos, yo sentía mil cosas idiotas por él sin siquiera conocerlo pero aquello simplemente me pareció una locura y sin embargo ahora que lo conozco…

-Ahora él y todo lo que te hace sentir es demasiado real y demasiado posible también- dijo Phichit sabiamente.

-Sí… pero esto no tiene sentido- dijo Yuri con sincera desesperación en su voz-. Victor, él… no quiero que mis sentimientos me separen de él, no quiero perder mi sueño ahora que es real de nuevo pero Phichit si él sigue sonriendo así, creo que terminaré haciendo una locura.

-Hazla… - dijo Phichit con una sonrisa llena de ternura.

-¿Qué? - dijo Yuri abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa, ese sin duda no era el consejo que él había esperado recibir de su mejor amigo.

-Yuri, llega un momento en la vida de toda persona en la que uno debe volverse loco, loco de amor y de valor, absolutamente loco…

-Phichit…

-Yuri, solo voy a decirte un par de cosas ¿vale? - dijo el tailandés -. Número uno, no te preocupes por la música del programa libre, quería dártelo mañana pero compuse algo para ti mientras estaba solo en Detroit. Quiero que uses esa música, Yuri, esa música habla de ti y creo que tú y Victor van a producir algo hermoso con esa canción…

-¿Una canción para mí? - dijo el japonés conmovido hasta la raíz por el regalo de su amigo.

-Ya te lo he dicho antes Yuri, eres una inspiración para mí dentro y fuera del hielo. Te quiero con todo mi corazón ¿entiendes? Solo a ti podría regalarte mi música- dijo Phichit poniendo todo el cariño que sentía por Yuri en sus palabras.

Sin poder contenerse Yuri abrazó a su mejor amigo y Phichit dejó que aquel calor lo envolviera. En aquel instante la despedida se sentía más real que antes porque Yuri no sabía que con aquel abrazo, el joven Chulanont también estaba despidiéndose de él en otro nivel: en aquel preciso instante, Phichit estaba despidiéndose de la posibilidad de amar a Yuri toda la vida, de escribir una historia a su lado. Aquel era un adiós duro pero también necesario porque por encima de todo, Yuri era su mejor amigo y él quería que fuera feliz.

-Hey, no llores, Victor va a matarme si sabe que te hice llorar…- dijo Phichit al sentir humedad en su pecho.

-Phichit, no puedo aceptarlo, es demasiado, una de tus canciones… - dijo el japonés sintiéndose abrumado por el cariño y el agradecimiento que sentía en ese preciso instante por su mejor amigo.

-No es mía, tonto - dijo el chico acariciando la espalda de Yuri-. A partir de hoy es tuya ¿vale? Y claro que vas a aceptarlo, voy a obligarte, es más, le entregaré el disco donde la grabe a Victor, seguro que a él sí le haces caso, lo que me lleva al punto número dos… - agregó el joven sin soltar a su mejor amigo -. Yuri, mi muchacho, si algo raro vuelve a pasar entre tu entrenador y tú, no tengas miedo, no pienses, simplemente deja que las cosas pasen ¿OK?

-Pero Victor…

-Victor va a reaccionar, claro, pero debes descubrir cuál será esa reacción. Sé que te aterra decepcionarlo, pero sé que no lo harás, es más, apuesto dos a uno que seguramente te pedirá matrimonio…

-¿Y si quiere volver a Rusia?- dijo Yuri sin poder imaginar el dolor que aquello le causaría.

\- Va a llevarte con él, supongo - dijo Phichit con , tú eres especial para Victor Nikiforov, eres el único que no se da cuenta de lo mucho que él quiere estar a tu lado…

-Como mi entrenador…

-No, es más que eso pero eso es algo que debes descubrir tú ¿OK? – dijo Phichit con una sonrisa luminosa que animó a Yuri-. Amigo mío, prométeme algo antes de que me vaya, ¿quieres?

-Lo que sea…

-Prométeme que vas a dejarte llevar y que cuando descubras que tengo razón, iras a Tailandia a visitarme y me contarás todo con detalles sucios incluidos..

-¿Detalles sucios?

-Yuri, solo haz esa promesa ¿Quieres? Promete eso y que patearas mi trasero y el trasero de todo mundo en el Grand Prix final.

-Lo prometo - dijo Yuri aunque lo de los detalles sucios seguía desconcertándolo-. Aunque tú también tienes permitido patear mi trasero sobre el hielo, ahora tú eres mi superior ¿No crees?

-¡Sobre mi cadáver! - dijo una voz conocida que hizo que la piel de Yuri se encendiera y que Phichit sonriera con ternura al ver la mirada alegre de Yuri al saber que su entrenador estaba ahí con él, de nuevo-. Para que puedas ganarle a mi Yuri, vas a tener que matarme ¡Y eso te incluye a ti también, Christophe!

Phichit y Chris pusieron los ojos en blanco al escuchar las palabras del príncipe del hielo, antes de compartir una sonrisa cómplice al observar a sus dos amigos quienes en aquel momento estaban mirándose de ese modo que parecía crear un mundo nuevo en el que nadie más parecía tener lugar.

-Phichit ¿Me acompañas a las aguas termales?- dijo Chris parándose al lado del joven Chulanont con el que había entablado una relación amistosa aquellas semanas-. Creo que no estoy de humor para soportar tanta azúcar y además… no puedo desperdiciar mis últimas horas contigo viendo a Vitya haciendo el ridículo.

Phichit río de las palabras del suizo que en aquellas semanas había pasado tanto tiempo con él y decidió seguirlo sin que Yuri y Victor se dieran cuenta totalmente de que sus dos amigos se alejaban de ellos porque, como cada vez que estaban juntos, nada que no fuera perderse en los ojos del otro, importaba de verdad…

* * *

Yuri miraba el cuerpo de su entrenador moviéndose sobre el hielo con la boca abierta.

Victor se movía sobre la blanca superficie helada con un dejo de sensualidad y coquetería que no debía ser legal. Las cuchillas doradas de los patines de su entrenador rasgaban la pista con una confianza que Yuri jamás había sentido. Los movimientos de aquella coreografía, su coreografía del programa corto para la temporada, eran sensualidad pura, eran atractivo sexual en su más pletórica expresión y el joven Katsuki no entendía cómo demonios Victor esperaba que él presentara una rutina como aquella.

La secuencia de pasos que su entrenador seguía llevando a cabo para él era sumamente complicada, aunque Yuri se sintió capaz de hacerlo, después de todo se había ganado un lugar en el Grand Prix Final debido a la limpieza y dificultad de sus componentes técnicos. Pero es que Yuri jamás había presentado algo así, aquella rutina a la que Victor había llamado _"Eros"_ por obvias razones era totalmente opuesto a lo que Yuri había presentado, una mezcla legendaria de saltos complicados y secuencias de pasos que eran capaces de robarle el aliento a cualquiera.

Sí, sin duda alguna aquel era el tipo de programa sexy que alguien como Victor – quien era totalmente capaz de embarazar a un hombre con solo mirarlo a juicio de Yuri en aquel preciso instante- o Chris volverían inmortal porque los dos eran bombas de atractivo sexual masivo pero ¿Él? ¿El tímido e inexperto Yuri Katsuki atreviéndose a presentar algo así? El chico casi podía escuchar las risas de todo mundo a su alrededor.

Y sin embargo, los movimientos del cuerpo de Victor le traían a Yuri el recuerdo de sus propios movimientos en la sala de banquetes de Yutopia. Había algo en los saltos de Victor, algo en las piruetas bajas que su entrenador había puesto en el programa que le recordaba la cadencia de su cuerpo deslizándose por el tubo o la gracia de su andar al sentirse el ser más hermoso del universo bajo la atenta mirada de todos los clientes del club desnudista.

Oh demonios… ¿Era eso lo que Victor quería que el presentara? ¿Victor se había inspirado en aquel baile para crear aquella coreografía? Si era así ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Que Victor pensaba que la única posibilidad que Yuri tenía para ganar en las competencias era volviendo a comportarse como aquel inalcanzable stripper que avivaba las fantasías de todo el mundo con su sensualidad?

Aquel pensamiento dolió un poco en el corazón del chico, porque aun después de aquellos dos meses sin bailar delante de nadie, aquella parte de su vida seguía causándole un poco de vergüenza porque él no se sentía de ningún modo como el galán de la historia que Victor le había contado para explicarle aquella coreografía, él no sentía que en su vida hubiera sido capaz de seducir a nadie, quizá jamás sería capaz de hacer algo así.

Él no era guapo como Victor, él no se sentía seguro de sí mismo como aquel ruso hermoso y lleno de talento que en aquel justo instante se había detenido en medio del hielo al mismo tiempo que la música embriagante y alegre que era parte de aquella coreografía. Yuri no pudo hacer otra cosa más que soltar el aire que había estado conteniendo durante toda aquella presentación que le había causado un calor inhumano aunque el clima de la pista de hielo era más bien frio.

Pero es que ahí estaba la sonrisa de Victor otra vez, aquella sonrisa que parecía anular todo el poder racional de su mente, esa sonrisa que le hacía desear poder ser otra cosa, poder ser por ejemplo, el galán que Victor quería que fuera y robar el corazón de un hombre como su entrenador, de ese hombre que deslizándose por el hielo se paró delante de él sin dejar que aquella maravillosa sonrisa se borrara de sus labios.

-Y bien Yuri ¿Qué opinas?- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules muriéndose de ganas por ver a Yuri preparando aquella rutina en la que se había concentrado de forma especial para sacarle provecho a las habilidades de su pupilo.

-Eso fue… mmm…- dijo Yuri tratando de ser sincero pero sin dañar a Victor, no después de todo el esfuerzo que aquella coreografía le había costado sin duda alguna-. Eso fue muy Eros…

-¿Qué significa eso, Yuri?- dijo el ruso sintiéndose un poco decepcionado por la reacción apagada de su pupilo.

-Victor…- dijo Yuri mirando el hielo-. Creo que… creo que esta no es una coreografía para mí ¿No lo ves? Solo alguien como tú podría hacerla. Esta es la historia de un hombre hermoso, de un hombre que sabe lo que quiere, que no teme ir por ello y yo no me siento así, yo… Victor…

El ruso tomó el rostro de Yuri por la barbilla, obligando al japonés a mirarlo a los ojos. Victor ya había temido una reacción así, pero el entrenador estaba totalmente seguro de que aquella coreografía haría que nadie en el púbico, ni siquiera los jueces de las competencias pudieran apartar los ojos de Yuri. Porque aquello era lo que Victor quería lograr, quería que todo el mundo mirara a su patinador, quería que todos se dieran cuenta de la maravilla que era poder ver a Yuri Katsuki en frente de ellos.

Sí, quizá el ruso estaba siendo un tanto imparcial, pero estaba seguro de que Yuri podría mostrarles a todos aquel atractivo inocente y endemoniadamente seductor que Victor había visto aquella noche, la noche en la que por fin sus ojos azules se habían posado en Yuri.

-Yuri Katsuki…- dijo Victor con calma, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a su patinador-. Precisamente porque esta es la coreografía que solo un hombre hermoso y seguro de sí mismo haría, es que preparé esto para ti, porque eso es lo que eres tú ¿No lo ves? Mi premisa en toda mi carrera ha sido siempre sorprender a todo mundo y eso es lo que tú harás ahora. Nadie espera que brilles, si te soy sincero, creo que todo mundo está esperando que los dos fallemos pero no vamos a permitírselos ¿Verdad? Yuri, quiero que sorprendas a todo mundo, pero principalmente quiero que te sorprendas a ti mismo…

-¿Cómo?- dijo Yuri sintiendo aquella cercanía de Victor como una llama que se saldría de control de un momento a otro.

-Acepta el reto conmigo- dijo Victor sin dejar de sonreír-. Atrévete a patinar esta rutina, sal de tus límites. Esto no es algo que debas hacer solo, este es nuestro reto, de los dos. No estarás solo en el hielo Yuri, yo estaré contigo… ¿Qué dices? ¿Podemos hacer esto juntos? ¿Patinaremos _Eros_ los dos?

Yuri intentó asentir pero no pudo. Él sabía que todo lo que había dicho Victor habría tenido que ayudarlo un poco a sentirse digno de una rutina así pero la verdad es que él no podía sacarse de la mente la idea de que Victor simplemente quería volver a ver al bailarín desnudista que era él mismo y que sin embargo Yuri odiaba, una vez más. Porque esa era la verdad, Yuri odiaba aquella parte de sí mismo, la odiaba y la envidiaba porque sin duda alguna quizá aquel bailarín era alguien de quien Victor jamás querría apartar la mirada.

-Si estás pensando que hago esto porque quiero que recuerdes al chico que bailó ante mí en Yutopia, estás totalmente equivocado- dijo Victor como si hubiera leído la mente del joven Katsuki-. Sé que eso no te hacía feliz y de ningún modo quiero que lo repitas si es algo que te causa dolor. Lo que sí quiero, Yuri, es que empieces a sentirte cómodo con tu cuerpo, con tu encanto, con el poder de seducir a las personas que tienes sin darte cuenta; tú posees todo eso y eso es lo que me inspiró a crear esta coreografía…

-Seducir…- susurró Yuri sintiendo que eso era precisamente lo que Victor estaba haciendo con él en aquel preciso momento.

-Ya lo hiciste conmigo, Yuri…- dijo Victor guiñándole un ojo y haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran violentamente- ¿Por qué no seducir también al mundo entero? Pero si aún no te sientes seguro con todo lo que he dicho, espera, tengo algo para ti…

Victor rompió la cercanía con su pupilo de prisa y Yuri se quedó quieto, mirando la espalda de su entrenador mientras Victor salía de la pista de hielo y le indicaba a Yuri que lo siguiera. El muchacho lo siguió despacio, pensando todavía en las palabras de su entrenador. Seducción, seducir… ¿De verdad Yuri Katsuki había seducido a Victor Nikiforov?

Yuri sintió el inevitable sonrojo al pensar aquello, pero una sonrisa un tanto confiada apareció en sus labios: quizá él no era el galán de la historia de la coreografía, quizá él era la más bella criatura del pueblo al que el galán había llegado y quizá esta vez, el galán caería en su propio juego, quizá Yuri podría patinar aquello. Además, Victor había dicho que no lo dejaría solo, Victor estaría ahí para enseñarle todo lo que él no supiera y aquello estaba bien. Si Victor no se iba de su lado, quizá de verdad podría llevar a cabo aquella coreografía sin ponerse en ridículo delante de medio mundo.

El joven Katsuki salió del hielo para encontrarse con su entrenador en el vestidor del Ice Castle. El príncipe del hielo estaba de pie en medio de la habitación sosteniendo un paquete rectangular entre sus manos y la misma sonrisa que tenía Yuri al borde del infarto todos los días, brillando en sus labios.

-Esto acaba de llegar de Rusia hace una semana, quiero que lo tengas ahora, Yuri…- dijo Victor extendiendo el paquete hacia su pupilo quien no estaba acostumbrado a recibir regalos.

Yuri tomó el paquete de las manos de su entrenador y decidió sentarse en una de las bancas de la habitación, mientras Victor lo seguía y se sentaba a su lado. El joven Katsuki abrió el regalo con ademán sigiloso, nunca había sido muy afecto a las sorpresas pero aquello sin duda era algo que Victor quería que él tuviera así que no podía ser nada malo.

El corazón del pelinegro latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho mientras los ojos de su entrenador se prendaban de él, tratando de no perderse ni un solo instante de su reacción. Finalmente, el pequeño paquete se abrió y las manos de Yuri se hundieron en lo que sin duda era la suave tela flexible de un traje de patinador y Yuri sintió que su corazón se detenía por completo cuando el chico sacó la prenda oscura de la caja y se dio cuenta de que entre sus manos estaba ni más ni menos, que uno de los trajes que Victor había usado durante el campeonato mundial junior, el traje con el que Yuri lo había visto patinar por primera vez.

-Mi cabello era largo en aquel entonces ¿Lo recuerdas?- dijo Victor a media voz, la voz con la que alguien dice un secreto muy importante-. Yo quería resultar atractivo para las mujeres y los hombres por igual, por eso usé un traje tan sugerente y ahora, Yuri, creo que estás listo para usarlo y escribir una nueva historia con él ¿No crees?

Yuri se quedó en silencio observando el traje de Victor, aquel traje negro con apliques brillantes de pedrería que sin duda alguna estaba diseñado para causar impacto.

Después de contemplar el traje por un largo rato, los ojos marrones de Yuri se dirigieron también a Victor quien no parecía ser consciente de todo lo que aquel regalo significaba de verdad. Porque aquella era la forma en la que su entrenador estaría con él en el hielo, había una parte de la vida y del alma misma de Victor en sus manos, aquello no era solamente un traje. Y el joven Katsuki no sabía si podría portarlo con orgullo y sin embargo, el espíritu competitivo que todavía ardía en su pecho lo instaba a aceptar el reto que Victor estaba proponiéndole.

-Hay más…- dijo el entrenador ruso sin poder contener más la emoción, una emoción que había tenido que esconder una semana entera después de que el paquete había llegado y de que Phichit y Chris se fueran de Japón.

-¿Qué es?- dijo Yuri, bajando la vista hasta el paquete del que Victor acababa de sacar un nuevo y reluciente par de patines oscuros hechos con la misma navaja dorada que su entrenador solía usar, aunque esta vez, era la bandera de Japón y no la de Rusia la que engalanaba aquel otro regalo que hizo que los ojos de Yuri se llenaran de mil emociones distintas.

-Yuko me dijo que desde el Grand Prix Final en el que patinamos juntos, no has cambiado tus patines- dijo Victor con una sonrisa tranquila-. Por eso decidí que era tiempo de hacerlo, quiero que todo mundo sepa desde el momento en el que pises el hielo por primera vez, que tú y yo somos un equipo y que no vamos a conformarnos con menos que el oro. Hagamos esto juntos, Yuri, créeme yo confío en ti y no estaría dispuesto a vivir esto con nadie más, no con alguien que no seas tú…

" _Juntos…"_ Yuri sabía que Victor estaba hablando de patinaje solamente y sin embargo, aquellas palabras que su entrenador había pronunciado, parecían decir algo más también o quizá era solamente que la mente de Yuri estaba esperando oír aquello como una excusa para que su locura, la locura que latía en su corazón, la locura que ardía en su alma con vehemencia en aquel preciso instante, saliera por fin de su pecho a causar un incendio.

Porque Victor no sabía todo lo que aquel regalo había desatado en su interior, porque Victor seguramente no se daba cuenta de que nadie había hecho algo así por Yuri y que por eso mismo, el pelinegro estaba tratando de encontrar las palabras precisas, las frases adecuadas para decirle a Victor que después de aquello, Yuri estaba dispuesto a tomar cualquier reto, que se sentía invencible, que sentía que nadie podría detenerlo jamás porque Victor estaba ahí, con él, mirándolo por fin, mirando al patinador sí, pero también viendo el fondo de su alma.

Y Victor sonreía, sonreía de ese modo que nublaba el miedo de Yuri, sonreía de esa forma irreal que invitaba a Yuri a olvidarse del mundo, a enloquecer, a perder en aquella sonrisa las dudas, los miedos, el eterno sentimiento de no sentirse suficiente.

Pero para Victor todo lo que él era, era más que suficiente ¿no era así? ¿Cómo poder responder a sus palabras? ¿Dónde estaban las palabras que él necesitaba en ese justo instante, existían de verdad? Y sin embargo Yuri sabía que en un momento como aquel no había lugar para las palabras, que saber dos idiomas no servía de nada en ese instante porque la respuesta que estaba buscando no estaba en el lenguaje, estaba en sus labios y sería imposible ponerla en voz alta.

Pero si la respuesta estaba en su boca…

Sin detenerse a pensarlo, sin dudarlo, dejando que su alma dirigiera su cuerpo por primera vez en su vida, Yuri dejó que el precioso traje de Victor cayera sobre sus piernas, mientras su boca se posaba de forma suave sobre los labios del príncipe del hielo quien siempre recordaría aquel instante como si se tratara de un temblor que lo había impactado al sentir la boca suave y cálida de Yuri sobre la suya.

Ninguno de los dos sabía qué estaba sucediendo, ni que aquel momento marcaría sus vidas para siempre, pero los dos sabían que era un error pensar algo, que lo que tenían que hacer era dejarse llevar. Así que Victor tomó el rostro de Yuri entre sus manos y empezó a mover sus labios, animando a Yuri a tomar aquel ritmo. El pelinegro no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba haciendo, sentía que su boca carecía de toda experiencia en el asunto de los besos, pero a Victor aquello no parecía importarle.

Yuri sentía que los dedos de su entrenador acariciaban sus mejillas, y aquellos labios expertos estaban guiándolo, enseñándole sin palabras todo lo que hasta ese momento no sabía todavía como que un beso podía decir todo sin necesidad de palabras, por ejemplo. Porque estaba besando a Victor Nikiforov, porque Victor Nikiforov estaba besándolo también.

Los ojos de Yuri que habían permanecido cerrados desde el primer momento en el que sus labios tocaran los de Victor, se abrieron lentamente y se quedaron quietos en la expresión de completa felicidad que invadía el rostro sonrojado de su entrenador. Victor estaba feliz, el pelinegro podía sentirlo y Yuri se permitió sentirse feliz también unos minutos más, solo unos minutos más hasta que la cordura llegara y él pudiera volver a la realidad que no incluía a los labios de Victor bailando la misma canción que los dos habían bailado aquella noche de abril sobre los suyos.

El beso se prolongó hasta que los dos sintieron la necesidad de volver a respirar una vez más. Victor sintió que la vida se le iba al separarse de la boca del japonés quien lo miraba ahora con vergüenza y los labios rojos que hicieron que Victor deseara poder besarlo de nuevo. Pero en aquellos ojos marrones había miedo también y Victor sintió que Yuri empezaba a separarse de él, como si quisiera huir de aquel instante que para el ruso, era simplemente el principio de un sueño del que no quería despertarse jamás.

-Hey, no te vayas…- susurró Victor sobre los labios de su patinador.

-Victor, lo siento yo…- dijo Yuri sintiendo que la cordura llegaba a él en el peor momento.

-Shhh, no lo sientas Yuri, mi Yuri…- dijo Victor mirándolo a los ojos con los suyos llenos de una felicidad radiante que el joven Katsuki no había visto jamás-. Si esto es algo que no querías hacer, entonces lo entiendo, pero quiero que sepas que he soñado con este momento por mucho tiempo y no me siento capaz de dejarte ir ahora, no podré Yuri…

-¿En serio?- dijo el joven Katsuki sin gana alguna de irse de ahí después de escuchar aquello.

-No sabes lo hermoso que eres ¿verdad?- dijo Victor tomando la mano de Yuri entre la suya antes de volver a acariciar el rostro del japonés-. No lo sabes y creo que esa es la razón por la que me enamoré de ti…

-Victor…- dijo Yuri sintiendo que su corazón explotaba dentro de su pecho.

-Dime que sientes lo mismo ¿sí?- dijo Victor con un susurro anhelante que elevó el pulso de Yuri a mil por hora-. Dime que me besaste porque sientes lo mismo que yo…

-Te besé porque no se me ocurrió algo más para sorprenderte del mismo modo en el que tú lo hiciste, del mismo modo en el que me has sorprendido toda la vida- dijo Yuri con sinceridad-. Y quizá también te haya besado porque eso he soñado hacer desde que tenía doce años…

-Entonces sigue sorprendiéndome- dijo Victor con una sonrisa que derritió a Yuri desde el corazón hasta la punta de sus dedos-. Yo quiero besarte desde hace menos tiempo pero, te prometo que me encargaré de compensar todos esos besos que no te he dado en los últimos once años de tu vida…

-Quédate conmigo y no te vayas…- dijo Yuri sin saber por qué.

-Yuri…

Victor susurró el nombre del pelinegro sobre los labios de éste antes de volver a besarlo y perderse en él, antes de volver a unir sus labios con los suyos en esa dulce canción que simplemente era el prefacio de una historia que aquel día había nacido para no conocer un final…

* * *

 **NDA: Capítulo inmensamente largo porque la ocasión lo ameritaba. Queridos todos, no diré más, ojalá lo hayan disfrutado. Ahora me iré a morir de amor, con permiso, no olviden morir de amor conmigo y decirme qué les pareció. Saludos y abrazos de Yuri y Victor para todos :D**


	10. Almavivo

**9\. Almavivo**

Los tres Katsuki trabajaban en silencio, mientras afuera, la noche había caído ya sobre Hasetsu. Mari y Hiroko estaban arreglando el pequeño restaurante que había cerrado hacía una hora, mientras Toshiya revisaba las cuentas del hotel sorprendiéndose de que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, las deudas parecían ir al corriente y había incluso un pequeño margen de ganancias que lo hicieron sonreír.

El hombre sabía que mucho de eso se debía al pago puntual de los servicios del ahora entrenador de su hijo menor, pero también era verdad que desde que Victor Nikiforov se hospedaba en Yutopia gente de diferentes lugares del país parecían dispuestos a llevar a cabo un viaje a su lugar natal para poder tener la suerte de encontrarse con aquel extranjero guapo y sonriente que incluso le agradaba a él.

-Ya es tarde…- comentó Hiroko mirando por la ventana- ¿Creen que el entrenamiento vaya bien? Si Yuri y Vicchan no llegan en media hora, tendremos que cenar sin ellos y creo que Yuri se está excediendo con la dieta ¿No creen que está demasiado delgado?

-Tiene el peso que debe tener un patinador profesional- dijo Toshiya con aire distraído-. Y si no han vuelto debe ser porque Vicchan es un entrenador de altura, querida. Escuche que en Rusia dejaban de entrenar a la media noche antes de una competencia ¿Verdad, Mari?

-Debe ser eso…- dijo Mari con una sonrisa traviesa que no pasó desapercibida para sus padres.

-Mari…- dijo Hiroko alertada por la sonrisa de su hija mayor- ¿Qué significa esa sonrisa?

-¿Cuál sonrisa?- dijo la chica sonriendo más, como solía sonreír cuando era pequeña y su madre la descubría robando golosinas de la concina.

-¡Esa!- dijo la pequeña mujer señalando a su hija con aire acusador- ¿Sabes algo que no sepamos nosotros?

-¡Oh por Dios!- dijo Toshiya levantando la mirada de las cuentas sobre la mesa- ¡Mari! Pasó por fin ¿No es cierto? Te lo dije Hiroko, era cuestión de tiempo… pero ahora tenemos muy poco margen de tiempo para prepararlo todo, aunque las cosas mejoran no creo tener un regalo adecuado para Vicchan ni para su familia ¿Qué van a decir de nosotros? ¿Crees que quieran retrasar todo un poco, Mari? Si nos dan un margen de tres meses podremos hacer las cosas como deben ser hechas, no pienso poner el honor de mi familia ni el de mi hijo en riesgo ¡No señor!

-¿Papá?- dijo Mari un poco asustada por la preocupación de su padre- ¿Qué estás pensando que acaba de pasar? ¿Por qué tenemos que darle un regalo a la familia de Victor Nikifor…

-¡No lo llames así, Mari!- dijo Hiroko con la mirada reluciente-. Ahora es casi tu hermano ¿No es cierto? Si por fin Vicchan le pedirá matrimonio a Yuri, tú serás una hermana para él. Aunque tu papá tiene razón, si deciden casarse antes de que empiecen las competencias eso nos deja con un margen de tiempo casi inexistente y ¡Oh! ¡Los trajes tradicionales! ¡Mari! ¡La comida, las bebidas!

La chica Katsuki se quedó de una pieza al observar la alegría de sus padres. Sin duda alguna, los dos eran un par de románticos sin esperanza o simplemente un par de locos de remate porque ella en ningún momento había mencionado nada acerca de una boda, vamos, ella estaba segura de que Victor y Yuri ni siquiera habían compartido un beso de verdad ¿O sí?

La chica sonrió divertida después, era lindo ver a sus padres preocupados por algo que no fuera el destino del hotel, la salud de Yuri y su sueño o esa culpa que los dos parecían sentir hacia ella, pues aunque Mari les había dicho un millón de veces que no era así, sus padres seguían pensando que le habían arrebatado y destruido la vida, cuando lo cierto era que no había nada más alejado de la realidad. Mari había decidido ayudarlos porque los amaba, porque gracias a ellos siempre había tenido como meta preservar el legado de la familia y sacar aquel hotel adelante en todo tipo de circunstancias.

Por eso, ver ahora que la mayor preocupación de su madre era convencer a Yuri y a Victor de que se casaran hasta el año próximo, era como un triunfo personal para ella, pues parecía que con la llegada del entrenador ruso la vida había cambiado no solo para su hermano pequeño, sino para toda la familia y las personas cercanas al muchacho de los ojos marrones.

Mari volvió a suspirar cuando escuchó a su padre decir que quizá su propio traje de bodas estuviera en buenas condiciones aun para que Yuri lo usara. Ella estaba segura de que aquella boda- si es que la había- era todavía una posibilidad muy remota. Aunque el torpe de su hermano y el alocado entrenador ruso parecían congeniar y pertenecerse el uno al otro desde el principio de los tiempos, Mari sabía que aquellas cosas sucedían de forma lenta y natural, pero no tuvo corazón para decirles a sus padres que la tardanza de Yuri y Victor se debía seguramente a que su hermano pequeño debía seguir empeñado en lograr aquel cuádruple Salchow que parecía resistirse a él con una malicia sorprendente.

Además, ella también quería imaginar que por fin había llegado el momento y que otro de los sueños de su hermano se había hecho realidad por fin. Después de ver pasar a Yuri por todo lo que éste había tenido que pasar, que Victor Nikiforov llegara a enseñarle más que patinaje, cosas importantes acerca del amor y de la vida misma era reconfortante y hacía que ella se sintiera menos preocupada también. La chica sabía que el amor de Victor haría que la fuerza de Yuri se aumentara y que Yuri haría lo mismo con ese hombre de ojos azules que parecía incapaz de mirar a nadie más que no fuera su pupilo dentro y fuera del hielo. Y aquello estaba bien, Mari sabía que ninguno de los dos podía estar en un lugar mejor que en el que ya estaban en ese preciso periodo de sus vidas.

-¿Crees que quieran celebrar la boda en Rusia?- dijo la voz asustada de su madre trayéndola de vuelta al mundo real-. He escuchado que en aquel país no son buenos con la gente como Victor y tu hermano…

-No los dejaremos ir allá, querida- dijo el padre de Yuri con firmeza-. No dejaré que nuestros hijos vayan a recibir odio y ofensas de personas que no podrán entenderlos, todo estará bien, no pasará nada malo, ya verás…

Mari sintió un nudo en la garganta al escuchar aquello, por eso no dijo nada. A ella siempre le había sorprendido el modo en el que sus padres habían aceptado muchas cosas que a otras personas les parecían inaceptables. Era como si Hiroko y Toshiya hubieran decidido de algún modo crear un mundo aparte para ella y para Yuri. Era como si los dos se hubieran dado cuenta desde la primera vez que Yuri hablara con emoción de Victor Nikiforov que su hijo menor no tendría ojos para otra persona que no fuera él, o para ninguna otra chica o chico en realidad. Y aquella era otra de las cosas que ella agradecía, que sus padres no se escandalizaran con nimiedades y que le dieran la bienvenida a la familia a la persona que Yuri podría llegar a amar sin ponerse a pensar en si era correcto o no. Para los señores Katsuki, lo único correcto era que sus hijos fueran felices.

Mari sintió el súbito deseo de abrazar a sus padres mientras Toshiya sacaba una nueva hoja de papel y la extendía sobre el montón de las cuentas del hotel para empezar a planear los gastos de la ceremonia y de la recepción, puesto que, como Victor era quien sería añadido a la familia, los Katsuki debían correr con todos los gastos de la fiesta y además, debían pensar también en anexar un nuevo edificio al hotel donde Victor y Yuri podrían vivir juntos.

-¿Y si quieren adoptar niños?- dijo Toshiya añadiendo trazos y números a su hoja en blanco que en poco tiempo parecía irse llenando-. A Yuri siempre le ha gustado estar rodeado de niños ¡Es más que obvio que él y Victor querrán una familia grande! Bien, no entremos en pánico querida, podremos hacerlo… pensemos en que serán ellos dos y tres niños ¿O cuatro?

-Podemos dejar la cuenta en cinco ¿Recuerdas como Yuri casi parecía vivir en casa de Yuko cuando nacieron las trillizas? Ese chico tiene demasiado instinto maternal dentro de él…

-Ok, ellos dos y seis niños, lo tengo, no te preocupes…

-¡Papá! ¿Seis niños? - dijo una voz masculina llena de diversión y preocupación a partes iguales.

Mari y sus padres voltearon a la puerta de la entrada de la cocina donde una imagen desconcertante y terriblemente bella estaba reflejándose en sus ojos: se trataba de Yuri y de su entrenador, pero también parecía como si aquellos dos fueran dos personas distintas, especialmente su hermano a quien ella jamás había visto sonreír de aquel modo, aunque aquella sonrisa parecía tener justificación en el hecho de que los brazos de su entrenador estaban rodeándolo y en que los ojos de Victor Nikiforov, parecían estar al pendiente de cada pequeño movimiento que el pelinegro estuviera haciendo.

¿Qué significaba aquello? De verdad… ¿De verdad por fin había pasado?

-¡Wow!- dijo Victor quien había entendido la pregunta de Yuri de forma sencilla- ¿De qué están hablando Yuri? ¿De sus futuros nietos? ¡Pero si tú y yo apenas acabamos de besarnos! ¿Es esto una tradición japonesa que no conozco? Porque si es así no importa, estoy dispuesto a casarme contigo ¿Dónde tengo que firmar, Mari? ¿O ahora debo llamarte hermana mayor? ¡Oh por Dios! Yuri, tienes que enseñarme la forma correcta de dirigirme a mis suegros ahora mismo…

El entrenador ruso que lucía sinceramente preocupado, terminó su discurso perdiéndose en la mirada de Yuri quien no podía dejar de sonreír mientras su hermana mayor y sus padres intercambiaban miradas cómplices al observarlos. Hacía apenas unos minutos, hablar de la boda de Yuri era más una posibilidad que una realidad como parecía ser en aquellos momentos. Porque Victor y Yuri parecían incapaces de estar lejos el uno del otro a más de cinco centímetros de distancia. Porque Victor decidió besar la sonrisa de su hermano sin que le importara que los padres del chico pelinegro cuyas mejillas se tiñeron de rubor pero que no se apartó de él, estuvieran ahí, viéndolos mientras compartían una sonrisa satisfecha.

Sí, sin duda alguna por fin había sucedido.

-Yuri, las muestras efusivas de afecto son mal vistas, contrólate- dijo Mari con una sonrisa traviesa-. Y lo mismo te digo a ti, hermano menor Nikiforov, suelta a mi hermano ahora mismo y enfréntate a su familia como todo un caballero ¿Quién te crees que eres para besar a Yuri sin pedir permiso a mis padres o a mí? No sé cómo funcionen estas cosas en Rusia, pero los Katsuki somos una familia respetable así que… ¿Te molesta separarte de Yuri ahora mismo?

Sí, sí le molestaba, pero Victor decidió no poner en peligro su vida al desobedecer a Mari. La verdad era que desde el beso de la tarde no podía separarse de Yuri, no podía dejar de besarlo, vamos el príncipe del hielo jamás había besado a alguien por tanto tiempo, pero con Yuri los besos no parecían ser nunca suficientes. Aunque los labios de Yuri habían sido tímidos y suaves al principio, Victor se dio cuenta de que su pupilo no solamente aprendía rápido sobre el hielo, Yuri sabia como crear música en sus labios también.

Victor se separó de Yuri lentamente, volviendo a perderse en la mirada marrón de aquel chico cuyos ojos antes tristes estaban ahora brillantes y llenos de un fulgor que hacía que Victor quisiera regalarle el mundo entero por estar mirándolo a él y a nadie más que a él.

El joven Katsuki sonrió sin poder evitarlo, que Victor Nikiforov quisiera besarlo aún era un sueño demasiado nuevo como para que le pareciera real. Yuri sentía que desde que los dos salieran del Ice Castle, estaba flotando en una nube donde todo era felicidad. Después del primer beso, vinieron muchos más, era como si él y Victor hubieran descubierto de pronto una sustancia adictiva en la boca del otro, una sustancia que los hacía sentirse vivos y felices, una sustancia que por lo mismo era imposible de dejar. Quizá lo que había en los labios era la vida misma, o el alma de los dos pero fuera lo que fuera, ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a vivir sin ello.

Fue por eso que Yuri no se sentía apenado de mostrarse feliz frente a su familia, él sabía que ninguno de ellos desaprobaría lo que estaba sucediendo, quizá todos ellos sabían antes que él que algo así estaba destinado a suceder. Y es que en aquel momento, la felicidad dentro de él era demasiado grande como para pensar en el miedo, quizá cuando aquella corriente de adrenalina y alegría que corría ahora por sus venas se terminaran, él empezaría a temer y quizá se avergonzaría de lo que había hecho pero no en aquel momento. No, porque Victor le sonreía y lo había tomado de la mano antes de que los dos chicos con las mejillas sonrojadas, se acercaran a sus padres quienes seguían viéndolos a los dos como quien mira la imagen de algo sumamente bello y que por eso mismo no parece real.

-Yuri…- dijo Victor mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa que le robó el aliento al otro joven- ¿Quieres por favor decirle a tus padres todo lo que diré a continuación? Creo que Mari tiene razón, he sido un inconsciente y no quiero que piensen que voy a hacerte daño, no lo haré…

Yuri asintió en silencio y esperó a que su entrenador dirigiera un discurso dicho en Inglés a sus padres quienes miraban al hombre de los ojos azules con una sonrisa amistosa, ellos no podían entender el idioma en el que estaban dichas del todo, pero podían sentir el amor que había en ellas, porque sí, había amor en las palabras que Victor Nikiforov estaba pronunciando, había rastros de ese sentimiento por todos lados y Yuri sintió que sus mejillas se enrojecían de nuevo al pronunciar ahora en japonés lo que su entrenador (¿entrenador? Pero Victor ya era más que ello, ¿Cómo iba a llamarlo ahora?) había dicho:

-Señores Katsuki, creo que es un poco evidente por lo que acabo de hacer, que estoy terriblemente enamorado de su hijo y que mi única intención al decir esto es pedir su permiso para hacerlo feliz. Yuri es una persona preciosa para mí, es hermoso, es leal, es valiente y dulce, es todo lo que he estado buscando en la vida. Sé que antes no he sido un hombre honorable, es probable que escuchen muchas historias acerca de mí, pero quiero que sepan que eso es parte de mi pasado, un pasado al que no quiero volver. Porque Yuri es mi presente ahora, sé que Yuri será mi futuro y si él me da la oportunidad, si esta vida que empezaremos a vivir juntos a partir de hoy se convierte en algo sin lo que ninguno de los dos podría vivir, entonces será un honor cuidar de él y hacerlo sonreír mi vida entera…

-Suena como una propuesta de matrimonio- dijo Hiroko con la mirada brillante-. Sí Vicchan, puedes casarte con mi Yuri… ¿Oíste querido?- agregó la mujer mirando a su esposo- ¡Sí es una propuesta de matrimonio!

-¡No, mamá, no es eso!- dijo Yuri sorprendido al ver que sus padres se ponían a discutir acerca de la fecha de la boda en un rápido japonés que desconcertó a todo mundo.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Victor al escuchar la negativa de Yuri ante las palabras de su madre que seguía sin hacerle caso al pelinegro quien seguía intentando que sus padres entendieran la situación en vano.

-Mamá cree que vas a casarte con él- dijo Mari con una risa divertida-. Nikiforov, no sabes en lo que te has metido, ahora será imposible quitarles esa idea de la cabeza.

-Bueno, eso no es problema…- dijo Victor atrayendo de nuevo la atención de Yuri-. Si no tengo más opción y Yuri descubre que no soy tan buen partido, siempre puedo obligarlo a casarse conmigo para no romper el corazón de sus padres ¿Verdad? Aunque no lo sé, quizá tenga un poco de esperanza, Mari ¿te dije ya que Yuri me besó primero? ¡Ni siquiera me dejó proponerle ser su novio antes! ¡Tu hermano me encanta, Mari, siempre sabe lo que quiere y no se conforma con lo que sea, va siempre por lo mejor!

-¿Y tú eres lo mejor, Victor?- dijo Mari riendo divertida ante la cara de sorpresa absoluta de Yuri-. Me permitiré dudarlo unos meses más. Aunque si es cierto que ustedes dos van en serio, no habrá más remedio que acostumbrarme a la idea de tener a un ruso despistado como hermano menor. Y por cierto, si dañas a mi hermanito puedes irte despidiendo del hielo pues voy a machacarte de tal modo que no volverás a levantarte de tu silla de ruedas jamás si Yuri grita de dolor y no de placer por tu culpa…

Victor rio encantado de las palabras de Mari y se acercó a Yuri para abrazarlo por la espalda mientras este, se rendía ante el intento de explicarle a sus padres que aquella situación de la boda era algo totalmente anticipado y fuera de lugar en aquel mismo momento.

-Yuri…- dijo la chica sintiendo una energía cálida en su corazón al ver que la sonrisa de su hermano se hacía más grande al estar cerca del ruso-. Dime la verdad ¿Este idiota te hace feliz? Porque si estás haciendo esto solo por agradecimiento o una idea absurda como las que a veces sueles tener…

-No lo llames así…- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa serena que hizo que Mari se sintiera más tranquila-. Claro que estoy agradecido con él, pero Mari ¿No lo ves? He estado enamorado de él desde que era un niño ¿Cómo podrían ser mis sentimientos por Victor algo absurdo?

Yuri se sonrojó de un modo alarmante al decir aquello pero no se arrepentía de haber puesto aquellas palabras en voz alta si con eso había logrado que su hermana se sintiera tranquila y que Victor sonriera como nunca antes al escucharlo decir aquello. Mari rio y se acercó a su hermano y besándolo en la frente decidió dejar de preocuparse por él. Ella suponía, que aquella situación era parecida a la vez en la que había tenido que dejar ir a Yuri solo a un país extraño. Victor Nikiforov también era una tierra desconocida para Yuri y ella solo podía esperar que ninguno de los dos se hiciera daño y que aquel amor que empezaba a brotar apenas, pudiera llegar a ser el tipo de sentimiento destinado a la dicha y no al dolor.

-Cuídate entonces- dijo Mari en un japonés pronunciado con voz suave y lenta, y Yuri recordó que su hermana solía hablarle así en medio de una crisis de pánico-. Sé feliz, haz que Victor sea feliz y no te preocupes por nada ¿Vale? Y Yuri, sé que este hombre es un regalo de los dioses de la sensualidad pero, no hagas nada que no quieras hacer ¿está bien? Deja que todo tome su ritmo y cuando el momento llegue, cuídate y cuídalo a él también, Victor cree que tiene mucha experiencia pero ahora debe estar igual de asustado que tú, él no quiere dañarte pero me temo que los dos son demasiado nuevos en las cosas del amor…

-Amor…- dijo Yuri conmovido por aquel discurso que Victor escuchaba sin entender del todo.

-¿Puedes llamarle de otra forma?- dijo Mari riendo tranquilamente-. Si encuentras otro nombre para esto, dímelo. Y no te preocupes por mamá y papá, voy a explicarles todo ¿No crees que es hora de cenar?- y dirigiéndose a Victor con una sonrisa brillante la chica agregó-: Oye entrenador ¿Crees que podemos olvidarnos de la dieta por una noche? Mamá va a querer festejar todo esto con dosis industriales de Katsudon y por cierto, te aviso que papá querrá emborracharse contigo hasta perder la conciencia cualquier día de estos…

Victor sonrió sin poder evitarlo y asintió a la petición de su nueva hermana mayor, mientras la joven Katsuki se acercaba a sus padres dispuesta a terminar con aquella discusión de la boda de una buena vez. El hombre de los ojos azules se aferró con más fuerza al cuerpo de Yuri mientras el pelinegro sonreía pensando en la palabra que Mari había pronunciado hacía apenas unos segundos. Amor… ¿eso que sentía cada vez que Victor lo besaba, lo que había sentido desde el primer instante en el que Victor se había reflejado en su mirada, era amor?

El joven no lo sabía, pero cuando los labios de Victor volvieron a deslizarse por su mejilla y el calor de los brazos del ruso lo envolvió, supo que aquella emoción que estaba sintiendo en aquel preciso instante sin duda se parecía al nombre que Mari le había dado y para su sorpresa, Yuri vio aquella misma emoción reluciendo sin miedo y sin vergüenza en los ojos de cielo de su entrenador…

* * *

-Yuri ¿Puedo dormir contigo hoy?

Las palabras de Victor resonaban en la soledad de su habitación mientras Yuri sentía que su respiración se descontrolaba al pensar en la idea de dormir con Victor tan cerca de él. En otras circunstancias quizá Yuri se habría negado pero en aquel mismo instante no se sentía capaz de separarse de Victor ni siquiera por unas cuantas horas.

Y es que después de los besos compartidos, después de haber puesto sus sentimientos en voz alta frente a la familia de Yuri que no había dejado de dar muestras de alegría ante la nueva relación que entrenador y pupilo compartían, pensar en que los dos tenían que separarse era como pensar en una tortura muy lenta. Porque ninguno de los dos quería estar separado del otro, era como si los dos temieran que aquella nueva dicha descubierta que hacía que sus almas se sintieran vivas y sin ganas de dormir en realidad, se desvaneciera al mismo tiempo que todas las estrellas de la noche.

-Mi cama es muy pequeña - dijo Yuri por decir mientras Victor lo soltaba simplemente para seguirlo al interior de la alcoba de Yuri que seguía oliendo a aquella fresca fragancia con olor a mar con la que el ruso había dormido por primera vez en Hasetsu.

-¿Quieres dormir en la mía?- dijo Victor con una sonrisa coqueta a la que Yuri sin duda alguna no podría acostumbrarse jamás.

Fue por eso que Victor no esperó una respuesta de su pupilo y simplemente se dejó caer en la cama de Yuri al tiempo que atraía al muchacho hacía él una vez más. Los dos cayeron sobre la suave superficie sabiendo que la decisión estaba tomada: aquella noche que era solo el inicio de una agradable rutina, ninguno de los dos dormiría solo.

El rostro de Yuri estaba cerca del de Victor y el muchacho no pudo evitar sonreír mientras Victor los acomodaba a los dos sobre la cama. Los dos estaban ahora acostados lado a lado sobre sus costados, los brazos de Victor rodeaban la cintura del pelinegro quien no podía dejar de pensar que aquello sin duda alguna era mejor que un sueño. El aliento de Victor se estrellaba en sus mejillas, los ojos azules de aquel príncipe del hielo se clavaban en los suyos diciéndole sin palabras todas las cosas que el lenguaje humano jamás sería capaz de decir.

Había en los ojos de Victor un lenguaje nuevo, miles de cosas dibujadas en aquellas pupilas azules y Yuri se preguntó cómo había sido posible que aquella mirada, que aquellos ojos que él siempre había querido contemplar, estuvieran ahora frente a él llenos de amor, de adoración y de un anhelo cálido que erizaba el vello de la nuca del chico japonés que no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir que las manos de Victor acariciaban su cintura suavemente provocándole escalofríos y un calor inhumano al mismo tiempo.

-¿Tienes frío?- preguntó Victor al sentir el temblor del hombre que estaba entre sus brazos, sintiéndose afortunado de estar ahí con Yuri, de estar ahí en sus brazos cuando bien es cierto que de no haber ido a Hasetsu él jamás habría encontrado aquella felicidad que ahora brotaba a borbotones en su pecho.

Sin duda alguna, la vida era divertida algunas veces. Victor Nikiforov jamás se había planteado la idea de ser feliz porque creía que ya lo era. Haberse labrado una historia dorada en el patinaje artístico era todo lo que él siempre pensó que había querido, no había más vida para él más allá del hielo y el lugar más alto del pódium. Victor ni siquiera se había preguntado qué haría una vez que su cuerpo no respondiera más a las exigencias que un multi campeón necesitaba aunque era más que evidente que aquellas señales, a sus veintisiete años, eran más que evidentes a medida que los días pasaban.

Pero es que hasta que Yuri se había presentado ante él con la energía vibrante, maravillosa y devastadora de una tormenta de verano, él jamás había pensado que sería posible plantearse la idea de tener una vida, de encontrar un amor. Aquellas cosas le parecían al príncipe del hielo simplemente un ingrediente ornamental de las historias que él solía patinar haciendo soñar a sus admiradores alrededor de todo el mundo.

Y sin embargo, todo aquello que Victor no había creído posible, todas esas cosas que él jamás se había tomado en serio fuera del hielo estaban ahora reflejadas en aquellas pupilas marrones que lo contemplaban, que siempre lo habían contemplado como si Victor fuera lo más hermoso y perfecto del universo entero, y cuando Yuri lo miraba así, con las mejillas sonrojadas y sus manos entrelazadas en la espalda del ruso, Victor Nikiforov de verdad sentía que él era todo aquello que Yuri miraba en él.

-No hace frío…- dijo el joven Katsuki con un susurro que electrizó la piel del hombre de los ojos azules-. Es solo que yo…

Las palabras de Yuri estaban llenas también de un temblor evidente y Victor empezó a temer estar haciendo algo mal. Aunque las pupilas de Yuri seguían llenas de alegría, era más que evidente que el joven estaba sintiendo miedo, miedo de algo que era difícil de descifrar. Victor lo miró fijamente, invitándolo a confiar en él, invitándolo a decirle todo aquello que no sería capaz de decirle a nadie más. Porque, era así cuando amas a alguien ¿no es cierto? Debes hacer que la otra persona sienta que confías en ella, que él puede confiar en ti, que ahora, desde el mismo momento en el que habían decidido embarcarse juntos en aquella aventura, los dos eran parte de la misma alma, no mitades complementarias, sino simplemente dos almas unidas que estando juntas eran más fuertes y valientes que al estar vagando en el mundo en soledad.

-Yuri…- dijo Victor besando la frente suave y cálida del japonés- ¿Qué pasa?

-Es que jamás he estado así con alguien…- dijo Yuri escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de Victor-. Tengo miedo de decepcionarte por eso también porque a pesar de que soy un adulto yo nunca… yo jamás…

-Shhh…- dijo Victor abrazándose a él con más fuerza, dándose cuenta sin más explicaciones de lo que Yuri quería decirle-. Está bien mi Yuri, jamás voy a pedirte nada que no quieras darme, nada que no quieras hacer. Tenemos tiempo de sobra ¿No crees? Además, si algo pasará entre nosotros, simplemente pasará. Yuri, hoy por la mañana solo tenía la esperanza de poder verte sonreír cuando te entregara mi regalo y ahora estás aquí conmigo ¿Crees que necesito algo más?

-No lo sé…- dijo Yuri aferrándose al calor de Victor para no morir de vergüenza por su inexperiencia.

-Bueno, ¿Y qué hacemos cada vez que no sabes algo? ¿Qué te dije que hicieras si no sabías que hacer?- dijo Victor haciendo que el chico lo mirara a los ojos por un momento.

-Preguntarte…

-Pregúntame entonces- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules con calma-. Aunque la verdad creo que ya lo he respondido bastante bien si me dejas presumir…

Yuri sonrió sin poder evitarlo. De alguna forma era tranquilizante que Victor no estuviera pidiéndole más de lo que se sentía capaz de dar en aquel instante. Y es que no era que no lo deseara de algún modo, es decir, tener a un hombre como Victor en su cama sin duda alguna hacía que su mente imaginara miles de posibilidades y que su cuerpo reaccionara de formas en las que jamás lo había hecho pero aun así… ¿Victor no se cansaría de eso algún día? Todas las revistas que él había leído, juzgaban a Victor como un experto en las artes del amor físico y Yuri no podía ponerlo en duda porque estar en esos brazos y las suaves caricias de Victor en su piel por encima de la ropa estaban haciéndole sentir mil cosas distintas a su corazón y a su cuerpo.

-Victor…- dijo Yuri tratando de buscar la pregunta correcta- ¿Qué necesitas que yo sea para ti?

-Tú mismo- dijo Victor sin vacilar, haciendo que el temblor del cuerpo del pelinegro se calmara de golpe-. Quiero que seas tú mismo, el chico del que me enamoré, no necesito que hagas o seas algo más. Mira, Yuri, sé que las personas en el medio se dieron un festín con mi vida de escándalo en San Petersburgo y yo mismo estaba orgulloso de aquella vida porque pensé que era lo que quería ¿sabes? Solo diversión sin consecuencias, solo la emoción de una sola noche…

-¿Extrañas eso?- preguntó Yuri con un dejo de tristeza que alertó a Victor-. Si lo extrañas y es importante para ti, quizá yo pueda…

-No, Yuri…- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules con firmeza-. No quiero que hagas nada que no quieras hacer, ya has tenido demasiado de eso en tu vida y no quiero que nada, mucho menos yo, te cause daño. Sé que la gente dice que cuando estas con una persona hay que hacer sacrificios pero para mí las cosas no funcionan así. La verdad es que yo tampoco había estado así con alguien en mi vida, jamás…

-¿En serio?- dijo Yuri con una incredulidad intensa que hizo sonreír a Victor.

-No me estás entendiendo…- dijo el ruso sin borrar su sonrisa-. Yuri, eres la primera persona de la que estoy enamorado ¿Entiendes? Antes de ti, jamás había estado así con una persona de quien estuviera seguro de estar enamorado. Vine a Hasetsu para encontrarte a ti, ahora lo entiendo y si no me crees a mí, créele a él…

La mano de Victor guio a la de Yuri hacia el corazón del príncipe del hielo que en ese justo instante latía de forma alocada, con un latido fuerte y rápido que Yuri podía sentir sin esfuerzo alguno en la palma de su mano. Y el chico de los ojos marrones de pronto se dio cuenta de que Victor estaba, de hecho, poniendo aquel corazón entre sus manos más allá de la mera metáfora, más allá de toda poesía. Era como si con aquel gesto, tan viejo como los albores del mundo, Victor estuviera entregándole a él y solo a él algo que no le había entregado a nadie más hasta ese momento.

Porque con aquel gesto Victor le estaba pidiendo que confiara en él, que confiara en sus sentimientos, que confiara en todo lo que los dos eran porque a partir de ese momento eran dos seres, pero un solo corazón y una sola alma llena de vida que en aquel instante brillaba con la intensidad de todas las estrellas de la noche.

-Sé que ya te lo he dicho muchas veces- dijo Yuri atrayendo la mirada de los ojos de Victor una vez más-, pero por favor, quédate conmigo muchos días y cuando sientas que es hora de irte, dímelo de modo que pueda dejarte ir con una sonrisa porque Victor, solo quiero que estés conmigo mientras te sientas feliz, cuando yo deje de ser suficiente entonces…

-Entonces me quedaré contigo mi vida entera- dijo Victor sin temor alguno, sabiendo que Yuri necesitaba escuchar aquello- ¿Te sorprende que diga cosas así? Jamás he sentido miedo de decir lo que siento y deseo en voz alta, creo que es una mala costumbre heredada de los Nikiforov. Lo que quiero decir, Yuri, es que lo que siento no tiene fecha de caducidad ¿Vale? No soy lo suficientemente iluso para prometerte que todo será miel sobre hojuelas pero sí puedo prometerte que pase lo que pase, estaré contigo siempre, sin importar cuánto dure ese siempre…

-Eso también suena como una propuesta de matrimonio- dijo Yuri sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo-. Ahora entiendo por qué mis padres te adoran…

-Tus padres tienen un innegable buen gusto que gracias a dios te heredaron- dijo el ruso sabiendo que había podido hacer que el miedo de Yuri disminuyera un poco.

-Victor…- dijo el joven Katsuki asaltado de pronto por una nueva inquietud.

-Yuri…

-¿Voy a conocer a tu familia en Rusia?- dijo el joven japonés preocupado de verdad.

Ante aquella pregunta inesperada, Victor se sintió descolocado. No es que temiera a su familia, hacía mucho tiempo que lo que ellos pensaran había dejado de importarle. Su padre era un prominente abogado ruso quien estaba demasiado inmiscuido en la política de su país y al que la carrea de Victor y el comportamiento de su único hijo siempre le había causado dolores de cabeza. Era bien sabido por todos que aquel hombre incluso había intentado que Victor se cambiara el apellido para evitar la vergüenza y el escarnio público cuando la gente lo relacionaba con él, pero a pesar de eso Victor no temía nada acerca de la reacción de su padre pero sí estaba dispuesto a proteger a Yuri de todo aquello que no le haría nada bien a la persona que ahora era lo más importante en el mundo para él.

-Mi familia no es tan agradable como la tuya- dijo Victor acariciando las mejillas del japonés-. Hace años que no hablo con mi padre, a veces solo me llama para firmar ciertos contratos que mi abuelo dejó a mi nombre en la compañía de la familia, pero fuera de eso, mis abogados se encargan de todo. Por otro lado, mamá y yo siempre hemos sido unidos pero ella no puede simplemente alejarse de mi padre ¿sabes? Él tiene un cargo en el gobierno y la apariencia es importante para él. Yo soy la oveja negra de la familia, estuve a punto de cambiar mi apellido pero mamá amenazó con irse de la casa si mi padre permitía aquello así que…

-Yo no soy lo que ellos esperaban para ti…- dijo Yuri sintiendo esa vieja sensación de jamás ser suficiente para nadie.

-Mi Yuri, yo mismo no soy lo que ellos esperaban para la familia Nikiforov- dijo Victor con una sonrisa avergonzada que Yuri jamás había visto-. A veces Rusia es un lugar hostil, no voy a mentirte. Mis padres son personas educadas en los prejuicios propios de su generación, no estoy disculpándolos pero quiero que entiendas que si no te llevo a conocerlos, es por protegerte, no porque quiera esconderte de nadie. Quizá, si somos asignados a la copa Rostelecom mamá querrá conocerte y estoy seguro de que ella va a adorarte, más le vale adorarte después de haberme exigido prácticamente que me dejara de tonterías y te confesara de una vez todo lo que me estabas haciendo sentir…

-¿Ella sabe de mí?- dijo Yuri abriendo los ojo de la sorpresa.

-Claro que sabe de ti- dijo Victor besando los labios de Yuri con suavidad sin poder contenerse un minuto más-. Ella y yo solemos escribirnos mucho el uno al otro, así que, puede que no conozcas a toda mi familia, pero Dasha Nikiforova es toda la familia que me importa…

Yuri abrazó al hombre de los ojos azules un poco arrepentido de haber hecho aquella pregunta pero él sabía que quizá Victor también necesitaba poner aquello en palabras. Aquella era la primera vez en la que el príncipe del hielo hablaba de su pasado en Rusia, de aquel pasado que parecía causarle daño a pesar de que había sabido hacer que nada de eso lo detuviera en su búsqueda de gloria y reconocimiento.

-Mi familia es tu familia ahora- dijo Yuri con seguridad, sabiendo que Victor ya era parte de los Katsuki pero sintiendo la necesidad de expresarlo en voz alta de todos modos.

-Tú eres mi familia, Yuri- dijo el ruso sintiéndose más feliz y vivo que nunca- y ahora, debemos dormir ¿No crees? Debes estar cansado, aunque la verdad la práctica de hoy fue, digamos, interrumpida debido a ciertas ocupaciones que no podíamos posponer…

-Fue mi culpa- dijo Yuri recordando de nuevo aquel primer beso en lo vestidores del Ice Castle con una sonrisa feliz.

-Sí, y no voy a castigarte debido a que en verdad sabes cómo distraer a tu entrenador- dijo Victor riendo divertido-. Lo cual no quiere decir, por cierto, que vaya a olvidarme de mis obligaciones profesionales, seré el mejor entrenador para ti Yuri, seré lo que necesites fuera y dentro del hielo ¿está bien?

-No tengo duda alguna acerca de eso, entrenador…- dijo Yuri con calma.

-¿Entrenador?- dijo Victor arrugando la nariz- ¡No quiero que ese sea mi nombre cariñoso! ¿Qué te parece mi amor, adorado mío, Victor de mi corazón? Hey ¿Por qué te ríes? Hablo en serio, Yuri Katsuki…

-Vitya…- dijo Yuri haciendo que los ojos de Victor resplandecieran como un cielo de verano.

-¿Cómo?

-Oí que Chris te llama así- dijo el joven Katsuki sin dejar de sonreír-. Él me dijo que solo las personas que te quieren de verdad y a las que quieres de verdad te llaman así, entonces…

-Eso definitivamente le gana a "Victor mi amor"- dijo el ruso pensando en que no podía llegar a sentirse más feliz ni aunque lo intentara-. Llámame como quieras, mi Yuri… ¿Cómo debo llamarte a ti?

-Así…- dijo Yuri con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Mi Yuri?- dijo Victor sonriendo divertido ante el asentimiento tímido del hombre hermoso que estaba entre sus brazos-. A Phichit no va a gustarle, casi me mata la primera vez que me escuchó llamarte así. Aunque bueno, podemos abusar de su generosidad ¿cierto? Espera a que se entere de que todo salió bien, él y Chris estaban preocupados por mí, tenían miedo de que lo arruinara todo…

-¿Qué cosa ibas a arruinar?- dijo Yuri sintiéndose curioso al pensar en su mejor amigo y en Chris preocupados por Victor.

-Mmmm… nada importante, digamos que…- dijo Victor un poco apenado-. Les pedí ayuda para… bueno, no importa. Lo importante es que todo salió bien y que sé que estarán felices cuando les cuente que soy el novio del hombre más guapo de todo Japón…

-¿De verdad estás feliz?- dijo Yuri sabiendo que las palabras de Victor eran verdad pero queriendo escucharlo decir aquello de todos modos.

-Creo que por primera vez sé lo que la felicidad de verdad significa- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules-. Y ahora, de verdad debes dormir. Mañana empezaremos a coreografiar tu programa libre, además de que necesito que empieces a practicar _Eros._ Porque vamos a patinar _Eros_ ¿Verdad, mi Yuri?

-Claro que sí…- dijo Yuri sin duda alguna, sabiendo que para Victor Nikiforov no existía otra respuesta posible más que aquella-. Vamos a patinar _Eros_ juntos, Vitya…

El joven pelinegro sonrió y Victor no pudo hacer nada más que besar esa sonrisa antes de acomodar a Yuri entre sus brazos para dejarlo descansar. Los dos permanecieron despiertos un rato más, prodigándose besos suaves y caricias que poco a poco los fueron llevando a un sueño tranquilo, libre de pesadillas porque por primera vez en sus vidas, después de mucho esperar por algo así, por fin la realidad era mejor que el más hermoso de sus sueños…

* * *

Yuri Plisetsky no pudo evitar sonreír con algo de burla al observar la fotografía que Yuko, la mujer que había conocido en Japón meses atrás, le enviara de forma reciente.

En la imagen, el joven rubio podía observar a Victor Nikiforov actuando como el idiota que solía ser, al lado de aquel patinador japonés que parecía mil veces más feliz y en mejor forma de la que él lo había visto jamás. Los dos hombres estaban en el hielo, tomados de la mano mientras Victor depositaba un beso en la frente de su pupilo quien parecía estar en el paraíso. Yuri también se maravilló del hecho de que hasta ese día, el rostro de Victor lucia tranquilo, sin rastro de tristeza, sin rastro alguno del cansancio que había llenado aquella cara días después de ganar su quinto campeonato mundial consecutivo.

" _Llevan así dos semanas, Victor está realmente feliz así que no debes preocuparte por él ¿Cómo estás tú, Yuri? Hace días que no tengo noticias tuyas."_ , decía el mensaje adjunto a la fotografía y el chico se sintió un poco avergonzado por el sincero interés y cariño que había en ellas.

Desde su llegada de Japón, muchas cosas habían cambiado en Rusia cuando todo mundo se dio cuenta de que Victor Nikiforov no iba a regresar al menos hasta que las competencias al lado de Yuri Katsuki lo obligaran a hacerlo y a decir verdad, a juzgar por la imagen que Yuko le había enviado, el adolescente podía inferir que su retorno al hielo era lo menos que le preocupaba a Victor cuando al parecer había encontrado por fin al amor de su vida y no parecía estar dispuesto a soltarlo jamás.

Yuri intentó burlarse de aquello pero al ver la cara de total felicidad de Victor, sencillamente no pudo hacerlo y fue en ese preciso instante en el que el muchacho comprendió aquello que le había dicho Yuko acerca de que él y Victor estaban en el lugar preciso en el que les correspondía estar. Claro, nadie en Rusia parecía entender la extraña fascinación que Yuri Katsuki ejercía sobre su príncipe del hielo y mucho menos él, pero el chico decidió dejar de preocuparse por eso, ahora mismo había demasiadas cosas en su vida que merecían que él se preocupara de verdad, la ex esposa de Yakov, por ejemplo.

Yuri sintió un escalofrío al recordar a la antigua prima ballerina del ballet Ruso que de la noche a la mañana se había convertido en su coreógrafa para el programa libre de la temporada. Lilia Baranovskaya, con quien ahora vivía en la misma casa de Yakov, era hermosa, exigente y estricta como el más reconocido general del ejército ruso. Aunque al joven aun le costaba trabajo adaptarse a la idea de que tendría que reinventarse una y otra vez para estar a la altura de las competencias sénior, él también sabía que si quería ganar de verdad no tenía más opción que ceñirse a las reglas de aquella mujer que lo obligaba a bailar ballet más horas de las que estaba sobre el hielo. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de ensayar como debía la coreografía que Victor le había enviado días atrás.

No cabía duda de que aquella composición que Victor había llamado _Ágape,_ el amor incondicional era compleja y sorprendente como todo lo que Victor hacía, pero Yuri no había podido sacarse la idea de que sin duda alguna, aquel tema empalagoso del amor era culpa de los sentimientos que su antiguo compañero de pista tenia por Katsuki, y aunque aquello le causaba ganas de vomitar también era obvio que estando en Japón, Victor había recuperado toda su inspiración y fuerza de golpe y aquello era bueno. El joven Plisetsky estaba más que ansioso por demostrarle a todo el mundo que Victor Nikiforov había muerto y que él era el nuevo rostro de la gloria rusa en el deporte que amaba, no por nada era conocido como el Tigre del hielo ruso.

Por eso, porque su mente había estado ocupada en todos esos asuntos que estaban sin resolver aun en su vida, el joven había olvidado enviarle un mensaje a Yuko con quien solía platicar a veces después del entrenamiento. Y es que aquella mujer parecía entenderlo de una forma especial en la que nadie más lo hacía, sin duda alguna era extraño mantener una amistad con una mujer adulta pero Yuko no lo hacía sentirse extraño, era como tener la posibilidad de charlar con una madre y aunque aquel pensamiento hacía que Yuri se sintiera incomodo, no por ello había dejado de recurrir a Yuko cuando la soledad en San Petersburgo comenzaba a molestarlo.

Porque aquella era la verdad, Yuri se sentía un poco solo. Cuando Victor estaba ahí, los dos juntos solían pasear por la ciudad escondiéndose de las cámaras de los paparazzi que estaban prestos a captarlos en una fotografía que pronto se convertía en una bomba de publicidad y ventas de revistas al por mayor. A todo mundo en Rusia parecía encantarle la idea de que el príncipe del hielo y su "hermanito" como todos llamaban a Yuri, estuvieran haciendo cosas normales juntos. Y aunque el joven se había quejado amargamente de la mala costumbre de Victor de comprar cosas estúpidamente caras e innecesarias, era cierto que de algún modo también extrañaba aquellas tardes que terminaban en la tienda de mascotas donde Victor compraba juguetes para Maccachin y para el gato que le había regalado a Yuri en su cumpleaños numero trece.

Sí, él nunca había sido una persona especialmente sociable con los demás patinadores, pero con Victor todo había sido diferente. Él le había dicho que Georgie y Mila cuidarían de él, pero el joven Plisetsky no estaba de humor para soportar el drama sin final que Popovitch estaba haciendo al respecto de su rompimiento con otra de las patinadoras de la pista, Anya, y por otro lado, Mila estaba demasiado emocionada por su nueva relación con un pelmazo jugador de Hockey que Yuri no conocía y al que no quería conocer ni por todo el oro del mundo. Y hablando del diablo pensó Yuri cuando escuchó la voz de la chica detrás de él…

-¡Yuri!- gritó una alegre voz femenina antes de que un par de brazos fuertes se envolvieran en su cuello- ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Le mandas mensajes a la novia que te conseguiste en Japón? ¡Yakov dice que debemos estar listos! El kazajo que vendrá a entrenar con nosotros llegará aquí dentro de veinte minutos…

-¿Quién?- dijo Yuri recordando de golpe que era cierto que un nuevo patinador se uniría a ellos en la pista, sin duda alguna, Yakov no había perdido el tiempo a la hora de reemplazar a Victor con el primero que se le pusiera en frente, aunque bien es cierto que Yuri sabía que aquel misterioso patinador tenía a su propio entrenador y solo quería usar la pista.

-¡Otabek Altin!- dijo Mila visiblemente emocionada- ¿No lo recuerdas? ¡Fue el subcampeón mundial de este año! Su entrenador dice que quiere aprender los secretos de Rusia debido a que Victor fue el único patinador al que Otabek no pudo vencer ¿No crees que será genial conocerlo? ¡Es tan guapo! Supe que tiene una moto ¿Crees que si lo invito a salir me lleve a pasear en ella?

-Tienes novio, vieja bruja…- dijo Yuri recordando de pronto al kazajo serio y un tanto distante que se había sentado al lado de Victor en la conferencia de prensa que seguía a la premiación del campeonato mundial.

-¿Vieja yo? ¡Solo soy tres años mayor que tú!- dijo la chica con una sonrisa alegre, ella estaba acostumbrada a la actitud de Yuri y le parecía sencillamente adorable-. Además, Otabek también tiene mi edad, Sara Crispino y yo opinamos que después de Victor y Chris, Otabek Altin sin duda alguna es el más atractivo de los patinadores sénior de esta temporada, aunque ¿sabes algo? Ese Yuri Katsuki tampoco está nada mal…

-Mila, a Sara Crispino y a ti todo mundo les parece atractivo- dijo el chico soltando un suspiro exasperado al pensar en aquella patinadora italiana que era la mejor amiga de cotilleos de Mila- ¿Y por qué Yakov quiere que le demos la bienvenida a Otabek Altin? No sabía que era miembro de la realeza o algo así…

-Es simple cortesía- dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros-. Aunque la verdad es que creo que Yakov quiere ver de cerca las habilidades del kazajo, ya sabes, a tus amigos cerca pero a tus enemigos… creo que desde que Victor se fue, nuestro entrenador está perdiendo la chaveta y en realidad cree que alguien podrá competir contigo esta temporada ¡Por dios! Todos sabemos que ganarás ese Grand Prix Final en tu primer año como sénior…

Yuri sonrió sintiendo que un sentimiento cálido se expandía por todo su interior. Sí, sin duda alguna Mila era exasperante algunas veces, pero en aquel preciso instante Yuri sintió un cariño inmenso por ella que lo hizo sentirse un poco avergonzado. Mila Babicheva, la diosa rusa del hielo quien se preparaba para ganar su segundo Grand Prix Final aquel año, creía en él y aunque Yuri sentía que no necesitaba el apoyo ni la admiración de nadie, las palabras de Mila lo hicieron sentirse bien.

-Dalo por hecho- dijo el joven lleno de una confianza aplastante que hizo sonreír a la chica-. Y ¿A qué hora debemos recibir al héroe de Kazajistán? He oído que lo llaman así ¿No te parece ridículo?

-Suena mejor que "el hada rusa"- dijo Mila con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Te llama así ahora?- dijo el joven Plisetsky confundido.

-A mí no, a ti…- dijo la chica rompiendo a reír, haciendo que Yuri comenzara a gritarle miles de cosas mientras ella trataba de abrazarlo y explicarle que era debido a sus facciones delicadas y cuerpo esbelto y flexible que los fans del patinaje artístico habían empezado a llamarlo de aquel modo.

Los dos chicos siguieron peleando un buen rato, debido a que el entrenador no estaba ahí y a que algunas veces sin duda alguna era necesario distraerse un poco de la presión y el estrés de aquellas largas horas de entrenamiento y debido a que molestar a Yuri era uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Mila, aquello resultaba divertido para ella aunque al joven Plisetsky no le gustaba nada.

Fue así, como la llegada de Yakov seguido de dos personas, un joven de dieciocho años que miraba al frente con decisión, como si todo a su alrededor importara poco y su entrenador, los sorprendió en medio de una batalla de levantamientos, pues Mila estaba sosteniendo al chico sobre sus brazos.

-¡Mila, Yuri! ¿De qué se trata esto? ¿Van a empezar a hacer patinaje por parejas a estas alturas de su vida?- gritó Yakov en su habitual tono severo que hizo que la joven Bavicheva bajara a Yuri de nuevo al hielo, donde ahora todo mundo estaba congregado.

-Lo siento, entrenador- dijo la chica con una sonrisa radiante a la que Yakov respondió con un gruñido y una mirada furibunda.

Los tres hombres recién llegados al lugar se detuvieron en medio de la pista y los demás patinadores se acercaron a ellos debido a que Yakov les había pedido que hicieran aquello, pero también porque todo mundo estaba curioso de conocer al kazajo que en ese justo instante fijó sus pupilas oscuras en Yuri Plisetsky quien fingió no darse cuenta de aquella mirada y se dispuso a escuchar las palabras de su entrenador:

-Otabek Altin y su entrenador serán sus compañeros de pista ahora. Voy a pedirle a todo el mundo que respete los horarios que hemos decidido para los entrenamientos de la temporada, recuerden que si quieren llegar a lo más alto del pódium deben esforzarse el doble, el triple, lo que sea necesario para lograr su meta. No toleraré ninguna falta de respeto a los recién llegados, son contrincantes en las competencias, no en esta pista así que espero reciban a los recién llegados con tranquilidad y los hagan sentir bienvenidos. Eso es todo, vuelvan a sus tareas, voy a mostrarle la pista al equipo Kazajo…

Todo mundo recibió las palabras de Yakov con un asentimiento respetuoso y una sonrisa prudente a los recién llegados quienes recibieron la bienvenida de los demás patinadores con otro asentimiento mientras todo mundo se alejaba de ellos y Yakov llevaba al joven kazajo y a su entrenador alrededor de la pista, mostrándoles las gradas y las puertas hacia los vestidores.

Y durante aquel tiempo, Yuri, quien aún estaba al lado de Mila, sintió que los ojos de Otabek Altin seguían pegados al rubio como si quisiera acercarse a él para decirle algo importante aunque el joven Plisetsky no tenía la menor idea de qué era aquello y tampoco entendía porque Otabek seguía mirándolo ni por qué él mismo no conseguía apartar sus ojos aguamarina de aquel serio muchacho que era ahora su nuevo compañero de pista.

-¿Lo conoces?- dijo Mila dándose cuenta de la situación-. Yuri, a juzgar por toda la atención que está dedicándote creo que alguien querrá ser tu nuevo mejor amigo ¿No estás feliz? No olvides invitarme cuando los dos salgan a pasear por ahí…

-¡Mila!- dijo el joven evitando sonrojarse al verse descubierto mirando al kazajo por Mila.

-¿O querrás que sean citas privadas? Quizá te haga falta tener un primer novio para mejorar ese temperamento tuyo, yo a tu edad ya había terminado la segunda fatídica relación amorosa de mi vida…- dijo la chica pensando que la llegada de Otabek Altin traería muchas horas de diversión para ella.

-¿Qué?- dijo el joven Plisetsky realmente molesto.

-¡Oh, no dijiste que no!- dijo la chica riendo divertida-¡Yuri! Otabek y tú harán una pareja adorable…

-¡Cállate ya, bruja!- dijo el joven persiguiendo a la muchacha por toda la pista mientras ella seguía riéndose de su reacción.

Y mientras los dos seguían peleando, Otabek Altin escuchaba apenas las indicaciones de Yakov y las preguntas de su entrenador, porque desde que llegara a Rusia solamente había tenido en mente el deseo de volver a ver aquellos ojos verdes que centelleaban con la fuerza y la convicción de un soldado, los ojos de una persona que se parecía bastante a sí mismo, los ojos del chico que sin duda alguna sería su único y primer amigo en toda Rusia...

* * *

 **NDA: ME VA A DAR LAZUCAR PERO NO REGRETS JUST LOVE¡ Hola a todos de nuevo¡ Es bastante extraño para mí estar publicando a estas decentes horas de la tarde, ojalá su domingo vaya de maravilla y disfruten este capítulo que sí, está bastante azucarado pero YOLO *suena el soundtrack de YoI* Quisiera agradecer una vez más todo el apoyo que le están dando a esta historia, me motivan demasiado a seguir adelante porque aun me faltan muchas cosas por contar :D En fin, ojalá les guste este derroche de miel literaria, nos leemos en el próximo y una vez más gracias por leer y decirme lo que piensan¡ Abrazos de oso :)**


	11. Minami s boogie

**10\. Minami´s boogie**

-Phichit no le dio un nombre a la canción de tu programa libre, Yuri- dijo la voz de Victor que sonaba exhausta y orgullosa al mismo tiempo pues por fin había podido ver a Yuri entrenando la rutina completa de su programa libre, el programa que los dos habían producido juntos.

-Yo le di uno…- dijo el muchacho de los ojos marrones quien sonreía de esa forma apacible que parecía ser ahora parte inamovible de sus labios.

-¿Cuál es?- preguntó el entrenador acercándose a su patinador sin poder procesar del todo todavía la maravilla que era ver sonreír de ese modo a Yuri, sabiendo además que él era uno de los motivos detrás de aquella sonrisa.

- _Yuri on ice_ \- declaró el japonés con confianza, sintiendo dentro de él que aquel era el nombre correcto que su canción debía tener.

Y es que aquel nombre había estado dando vueltas en su cabeza del mismo modo en el que la propia coreografía que acompañaría la canción de Phichit, lo había hecho; elegir aquel nombre había sido algo tan natural como respirar. Por la verdad, producir su programa libre al lado de Victor había sido una experiencia menos compleja de lo que él hubiera imaginado. Quizá antes aquel reto lo habría paralizado por completo y aunque la ansiedad había estado presente, la ansiedad de que sus ideas no fueran los suficientemente buenas para un coreógrafo de la talla de Victor Nikiforov, quien, cuando tomaba su papel de entrenador tenia aquella misma actitud estricta que no toleraba errores que Yakov le había heredado, lo cierto es que Victor había estado feliz con todo lo que él había aportado.

No es que temiera a Victor, no se trataba de eso, pero a veces, cuando su entrenador le hacía repetir las mismas secuencias de pasos hasta el cansancio o lo obligaba a llegar más allá de los límites de la flexibilidad y aguante de su cuerpo, Yuri recordaba que el hombre que desde su primer beso había dormido con él, podía ser también aquel general de cabello plateado que sin duda había heredado aquel modo espartano de entrenar de la larga tradición rusa de campeones que formaban a otros campeones sobre el hielo. Sin duda a Victor le encantaba dar órdenes y Yuri tenía que admitir que todas y cada una de ellas tenían una razón de ser porque nadie era capaz de negar que desde que Victor era su entrenador, su técnica sobre el hielo había mejorado en un cien por cien.

El miedo que Yuri sentía era fruto de la sensación de no estar a la altura de las expectativas de Victor dentro del hielo y por eso mismo, el pelinegro había temido de verdad no poder acompañar la música que Phichit le había regalado con un programa que excediera las expectativas no solo de Victor o de él mismo, sino de todo el mundo, pues ahora Yuri era consciente de que las competencias de verdad estaban a punto de iniciar y aunque su corazón latía lleno de emoción dentro de su pecho sabiendo que podría retomar su sueño y hacerlo más grande con la oportunidad que Victor le había regalado, el temor seguía ahí, rondándolo, aunque era verdad que la sonrisa de Victor, que las palabras de ánimo de Victor al terminar la práctica y sobre todo, los besos y caricias de Victor cuando se preparaban para descansar alejaban el miedo de él cuando éste empezaba a ser demasiado.

Y es que quizá Yuri nunca dejaría de temer, quizá aquella fuera su debilidad más grande y hubiera sido hermoso poder decir que el amor de Victor se había llevado aquel temor para siempre como sucedía en todas las historias de amor que se precien de serlo, pero la verdad era que quizá Victor no se llevaría aquella negrura que vivía en lo más hondo del alma de Yuri, pero si le haría ver al joven de los ojos marrones que sin duda alguna existían en el universo cosas más importantes que valían vencer ese miedo día a día.

Por eso, Yuri había decidido vencer aquel temor de jamás ser suficiente desde el primer momento en el que se había parado en medio de la pista para mostrarle a Victor una secuencia de pasos que no le había enseñado a nadie más. Lo cierto es que Yuri había estado preparando por varios años aquella coreografía que solo los ojos de Victor habían podido contemplar y el joven sintió desde el primer paso, desde el primer salto, que la historia que él contaría con la música de Phichit de fondo, era su propia historia.

Porque la canción que Phichit le había regalado era como aquella hoja en blanco que el escritor necesita para crear de la nada una historia maravillosa y eso era exactamente lo que Yuri estaba sintiendo al patinar aquella canción: que por fin podría contarle su historia al mundo, la historia de un hombre que había tenido que cruzar el infierno para tener una segunda oportunidad, la historia de un hombre que con el poder del amor, se estaba enfrentando a sus demonios dispuesto a salir victorioso de aquella guerra al lado de la persona que lo había cambiado todo en su vida.

-Es un nombre, precioso, Yuri…- dijo Victor abrazándolo por la espalda mientras veía cómo Yuri escribía el nombre de la pista en el disco donde estaba grabada.

-También he elegido mi tema para la temporada- dijo el chico, cerrando los ojos al sentir los labios de Victor resbalando en su mejilla.

-¿Cuál?- dijo Victor sintiendo dentro de su corazón que él ya conocía aquella respuesta.

-Amor…- dijo Yuri sonrojándose suavemente al contemplar los ojos azules de Victor - ¿crees que esté bien?

-Es el mejor tema posible- dijo el ruso con una sonrisa satisfecha- ¿A quién no le gustan las historias de amor?

-A Mari…- dijo el joven Katsuki haciendo reír a Victor-. Dijo que si nos vuelve a ver haciendo cosas de pareja ridículamente enamorada, pedirá tu deportación a Rusia y dejará que me lleves contigo…

-¡Claro que te llevaría conmigo!- dijo Victor riendo con calma- ¿Cómo se le ocurre a mi hermana mayor que puedo separarme de ti? Es decir, de verdad estoy sintiendo que ya te extraño y aun no es tiempo de dejarte ir a esa ridícula conferencia nacional en la que presentarás tu tema para la temporada ¿De verdad no podemos enviar a alguien en tu nombre? Y… ¿Puedes recordarme una vez más por qué no puedo ir?

-Porque eres un entrenador responsable y la Federación Japonesa de patinaje debe también certificarte como mi entrenador oficial- dijo Yuri sintiendo en su corazón un asomo de dolor al pensar que de verdad tendría que dejar a Victor por un día-. Después de la competencia local tendrás que ir a revisar el papeleo. La verdad creo que están haciendo todo esto porque no soportan la derrota que sufrieron a manos de tus abogados por mi culpa…

-Mis abogados no tuvieron nada que ver con eso- dijo Victor suspirando dramáticamente-. La verdad es que esos idiotas de la Federación no tenían argumentos de peso para no certificar al mejor patinador de Japón…

-¿A Minami Kenjirou?- dijo Yuri pensando en el joven patinador de 17 años quien era el mejor patinador de Japón en aquellos días y al que Yuri tendría que enfrentarse en las competencias locales dentro de una semana.

-Yuri Katsuki- dijo Victor con una mirada molesta que divirtió a Yuri, quien sonrió sin poder evitarlo-. Si vuelves a insinuar que tú no eres el mejor patinador de Japón, voy a pedirte el divorcio aunque sé que dejaras de decir tonterías porque no quieres romper mi corazón ni el corazón de tus padres ¿verdad?

-¿El divorcio?- dijo Yuri sin poder dejar de reír-. Victor, no estamos casados…

-¿Ah no?- dijo el ruso poniendo esa mirada triste que ponía a prueba la voluntad de Yuri-. Es que siento que he vivido toda mi vida a tu lado.

-Hace apenas cuatro meses que llegaste a Japón- dijo Yuri pensando en cómo aquellos días habían pasado tan rápidamente y aun así, el universo parecía haberse detenido para regalarles a él y a Victor un periodo de tiempo hecho solo de felicidad.

-¡Wow! ¿Tan poco?- dijo Victor haciendo que Yuri diera vuelta en sus brazos para poder mirarlo a los ojos-. Lo que quería decir es que lo que tenía antes de ti no podía llamarse vida, por eso es que he estado viviendo una vida de verdad desde que estoy a tu lado ¿me entiendes ahora? Esa es la razón de que pueda decir que he vivido toda mi vida de verdad a tu lado…

Yuri se quedó sin palabras ante aquella declaración hecha con una sinceridad capaz de desarmar incluso a sus miedos más grandes. Una de las cosas que había aprendido de Victor durante aquel tiempo, era que el príncipe del hielo no tenía ningún problema a la hora de poner sus sentimientos en palabras. Aquella era una habilidad que Yuri admiraba y envidiaba porque a él todavía le costaba un mundo entero poder decirle a Victor todo lo que éste le hacía sentir.

A veces Yuri quería decir cosas hermosas como aquella que Victor acababa de decirle, pero su naturaleza tímida y reservada lo instaba a poner en sus besos aquello no dicho que Victor jamás le reclamaba pues para el hombre de los ojos azules era más sencillo leer la luz de la mirada y el calor de los besos de Yuri que lo expresaban todo sin necesidad de decir nada.

-Vitya…- dijo el joven Katsuki quien guardaba aquella palabra para los momentos en los que se sentía más cercano y más enamorado de Victor Nikiforov como en aquel preciso instante-. Creo que en mi vida pasada salvé al mundo, solo eso explica que estés conmigo hoy…

-Quizá…- dijo Victor sintiendo calor dentro de él- ¿Quieres ir a casa ya? Creo que es tarde de nuevo y Hiroko no va a perdonarme que te pierdas la cena otra vez, ayer me hizo prometerle que no te haría trabajar hasta que tus pies sangraran… por cierto, mi Yuri ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas lastimado?

-No era nada grave- dijo el joven Katsuki sintiéndose un poco expuesto, él no había querido que Victor viera el estado de sus pies la noche anterior-. Había veces en las que terminaba en peor estado en Detroit, ya sabes, entrenaba hasta el límite de mis fuerzas porque quería patinar contigo y…

-Hay una diferencia muy grande entre trabajar hasta el límite de tus fuerzas y hacerte daño- dijo Victor mirándolo a los ojos con una mirada severa, con su mejor mirada de entrenador modelo-. Y como tu entrenador y como el hombre que le prometió a tus padres que cuidaría de ti no voy a permitir que te causes un daño innecesario ¿No sabes lo difícil que es enterarte por otras personas de que la persona que amas está lastimándose por culpa tuya?

-No es tu culpa- dijo Yuri sin poder evitar sonrojarse por algunas de las palabras de Victor-. Entrenador, Vitya… si vuelvo a sentir que he sobrepasado el límite te lo diré ¿Está bien?

-Y además de eso tendrás que besarme cuando yo te lo pida ¿Trato? - dijo Victor sin que le importara de verdad que Yuri obviara el hecho de que él era la persona a la que el príncipe del hielo amaba.

-Trato…- dijo Yuri sonriendo, sintiéndose completamente feliz-. Aunque eso hago ya todos los días ¿no crees?

-Multiplica los besos por dos, entonces- dijo Victor besándolo para dejar claro su argumento-. Y ahora vamos a casa, de verdad necesitas descansar. Falta una semana para la competencia local, lo sé, pero mañana tendrás el día libre, después de eso podremos continuar con el entrenamiento de un modo mejor. Por cierto, mi Yuri… el programa de _Eros_ cada vez te resulta mejor…

Yuri se sonrojó con violencia al escuchar aquel halago y Victor rio tomándolo de la mano, guiándolo a casa, sabiendo que un día más de felicidad al lado de aquel hermoso y talentoso muchacho de cabello oscuro había terminado simplemente para darle paso a otro.

Victor se sentía completamente enamorado, más que eso si era sincero con él mismo. Aquello dos meses en los que Yuri y él se habían dedicado a descubrir aquel mundo nuevo al que solo pueden acceder las personas que han decidido descubrir el amor y lo que esto significa al lado de otra persona, habían sido mágicos. El hombre de los ojos azules sabía que en otras circunstancias aquella agradable y apacible rutina que se había establecido entre Yuri y él habría resultado un tanto chocante debido a la naturaleza impaciente e impulsiva que lo caracterizaba, pero en medio de la felicidad y las miles de emociones que Yuri le hacía sentir, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de reprocharle algo a la vida.

Sí, Chris se había reído como imbécil al saber que Yuri lo tenía en "modo celibato" pero a él no le importaba de verdad. Porque había veces en las que el joven Katsuki parecía olvidarse del miedo y del mundo entero y dejaba que las manos de Victor se colara por debajo de su ropa y el ruso, había tenido que aprender a hacer que sus caricias fueran lentas y suaves, Victor había tenido que aprender a hacer que las puntas de sus dedos fueran como una lluvia cálida de verano sobre la piel del pelinegro quien al principio, parecía congelarse al sentir la piel de Victor rosándose con la suya propia.

A veces aquellas caricias elevaban la temperatura de los dos y los besos se volvían urgentes y violentos, algo que Yuri no notaba en medio de aquel calor y la sensación de las manos de Victor recorriéndolo, tocándolo en sitios que nadie más había tocado antes, acariciándolo de modo que el chico Katsuki se preguntaba qué habían estado haciendo antes de Victor aquellas terminación nerviosas que hacían que su cuerpo sintiera miles de cosas contradictorias y diferentes.

Victor pensaba que Yuri Katsuki estaba enseñándole algo más que el solo hecho de ser un buen entrenador para alguien, pues el ruso había descubierto que antes, estando solo en el hielo, él no había tenido que preocuparse por nadie que no fuera el mismo. Sí, Yakov estaba ahí para hacer su trabajo, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que para ser un buen entrenador, lo más importante era deshacerse de las propias expectativas y simplemente estar ahí para la persona que confiaba en ti. Y eso era lo que Victor estaba haciendo en el hielo y fuera de él: estaba caminando al ritmo de Yuri.

Además, cuando Chris se ponía pesado de verdad, no hacía falta más que recordarle al suizo que aunque él y Phichit Chulanont mantenían una activa amistad a larga distancia ahora que las competencias estaban cada vez más cerca, Chris aun no le había pedido al chico tailandés una cita de verdad. La mención de ese hecho, hacía que Chris amenazara de muerte a su mejor amigo y que se despidiera enunciando mil excusas que acababan por hacer reír a Victor.

Porque Victor ahora reía más, reía más que antes. Una noche, él y Yuri habían estado viendo su presentación en el Campeonato Mundial de aquel año y la sonrisa que el pentacampeón había tenido en sus labios no se parecía en nada a aquella sonrisa fácil que aparecía en su cara cada vez que Yuri… respiraba. Realmente él no sentía que era la misma persona que había llegado a Hasetsu, exhausta, sin pista alguna de lo que le traería el futuro y quizá, es que no lo era.

Porque aquel hombre que se sentía solo sin saberlo, aquel hombre que estaba triste sin darse cuenta de ello, definitivamente no habría sido capaz de amar a Yuri Katsuki como lo amaba en aquel justo momento al verlo sonreír al abrazar a su madre quien siempre le daba la bienvenida a casa como si Yuri hubiera estado lejos de Yutopia mil años y no las mismas horas de entrenamiento de siempre, y Victor sabía que quizá cuando Yuri tuviera que ir a la conferencia nacional que se celebraría en Tokio, él también lo recibiría del mismo modo en el que Hiroko lo había hecho. Porque lo amaba, porque ya no tenía miedo de darle ese nombre a lo que sentía, amaba a Yuri Katsuki.

Descubrir aquello, había sido una revelación súbita, uno de esos descubrimientos que llegan a ti sin que los busques, del mismo modo en el que el amor había llegado a la vida del príncipe del hielo. Él y Yuri habían estado descansando fuera del hotel, los primeros días de Agosto habían sido calurosos de verdad. Los dos estaban sentados sobre la hierba verde del jardín de Yutopia, era una noche despejada y llena de estrellas, la clase de noche en la que no hace falta decir nada porque los dos se sentían parte de ese todo armonioso que el mundo parecía ser a veces.

Había sido un día pesado, Yuri seguía teniendo problemas con el último salto de la coreografía de _Eros,_ y Victor sabía que su pupilo estaba un poco triste. Pero bajo aquel cielo refulgente, quieto entre los brazos de Victor, Yuri pareció olvidarse de toda preocupación o simplemente se rindió ante el absoluto cansancio que sentía y se quedó dormido sobre el pecho de Victor.

El ruso sintió que dentro de su alma se anegaba todo el amor del que el universo estaba hecho ante aquella imagen, la imagen de Yuri que dormía al lado suyo en completa calma, como si aquel chico que lucía mil veces más frágil y sumamente joven, dormido entre sus brazos, fuera parte de aquel todo infinito que Victor Nikiforov jamás había sentido sino hasta ese instante.

Los ojos azules del hombre brillaron con toda la luz de las estrellas que parecían estar velando también el sueño de Yuri y entonces lo supo, lo supo con la fuerza de un hecho que no admite replica, con la constancia de los latidos de su corazón que no se atrevían ya a poner en duda que aquello que había detrás de su origen, era la vida de Yuri Katsuki y todo el amor que aquella vida les hacía sentir.

Porque Victor Nikiforov amaba a aquel hombre, al hombre que dormía entre sus brazos, al hombre que vivía en su corazón. Victor había sonreído ante aquella revelación y depositó un beso suave sobre los labios entreabiertos y cálidos de su amado quien sonrió en sueños, seguramente sintiendo su cercanía, y en silencio le prometió a Yuri amarlo hasta que su corazón dejara de latir, hasta que sus labios dejaran de pronunciar aquellas dos palabras que todo mundo moría por escuchar pero que muy pocas personas lograban sentir al ser pronunciadas.

-Te amo, mi Yuri…- había susurrado Victor en medio de la noche-. Pero por ahora, me guardaré de decirlo porque quizá tú no estés listo para decirlo todavía ¿Crees que voy muy rápido? Creo que pensé en decirte esto desde que me besaste por primera vez…

Por toda respuesta, Yuri volvió a sonreír sin despertarse y Victor se prometió hacerle saber lo que sentía a Yuri sin tantas palabras, sin asustarlo, sin arruinar de modo alguno aquella dicha que había tardado tanto tiempo en llegar a los dos.

Y quizá, Yuri también lo amaba porque si no fuera así ¿Por qué el pelinegro había decidido que el tema de su temporada fuera el amor? La gente dice que las acciones siempre son capaces de decir más que mil palabras y aunque Victor le había dicho a Yuri mil veces de modo indirecto que lo amaba, quizá aquella era la respuesta que Yuri tenia para él.

-Vicchan- dijo una voz al lado del ruso, trayéndolo de vuelta al presente, cosa que lo sobresaltó un poco pues no había visto llegar al padre de Yuri, tan perdido estaba en ver a su amado al lado de su madre.

-¿Pasa algo, señor Katsuki?- dijo el ruso dirigiéndose con todo respeto hacia el hombre que le sonreía amigablemente a pesar de que sus ojos oscuros lucían un poco preocupados.

-Debo pedirte un favor- dijo Toshiya, haciendo un esfuerzo incomparable por comunicarse con Victor en inglés de forma directa.

-¿Acerca de Yuri?- dijo el ruso un poco asustado- ¿He hecho algo mal? Él me dijo que ustedes no verían con buena cara que los dos durmiéramos juntos a pesar de que no estamos casados todavía, pero si ese es el problema, puedo regresar a mi alcoba o mejor aún, puedo casarme de una vez con Yuri…

-No, no es eso Vicchan- dijo el hombre con aire divertido-. Nosotros entendemos, ustedes son jóvenes y es bueno que vivan juntos antes de decidir dar el gran paso. No te preocupes, no es eso. Es que Yuri está muy asustado, puedo sentirlo…

-¿Por qué?- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules observando al chico cuestión mientras éste preparaba la cena bajo las direcciones de su madre.

-Creo que está poniendo demasiada presión en él- dijo Toshiya observando a su hijo, recordando la última platica que los dos habían tenido-. Yuri quiere que recuperemos Yutopia a toda costa, dice que si gana el premio del Grand Prix podrá pagar la deuda total que mi familia tiene aún pero Vicchan, cuando Yuri se presiona demasiado, todo sale mal. Sé que no lo entiendes porque no lo has visto jamás en el estado en el que nosotros lo vimos antes, pero es algo terrible…

-Por eso está entrenando más de la cuenta ¿verdad?- dijo Victor sintiendo que la razón por la que Yuri no había querido que él viera sus pies lastimados era porque de verdad se había hecho daño.

-Sí, y seguirá dañándose si no hacemos algo- dijo el padre de Yuri con un tono triste que no le gustó nada a Victor-. A mí no quiso escucharme, traté de decirle que no debe salir al hielo a recuperar mi sueño, traté de decirle que el único sueño por el que debe preocuparse es el suyo. Yuri ha tenido que sufrir mucho por mi culpa Vicchan, yo le hice daño a mi hijo, yo dañé al hombre que amas… porque lo amas ¿Verdad?

-Claro que lo amo- dijo el ruso mirando a los ojos al hombre mayor frente a él- ¿Qué debo hacer?

-Explícale, a ti te escucha, siempre va a escucharte porque sé que también te ama- dijo el padre de Yuri con convicción-. Dile que no debe preocuparse por el dinero, dile que salga a competir pensando solamente en él, dile que puede ser egoísta ahora. Yuri siempre me ha hecho sentir orgulloso ¿sabes? Él no lo cree, es culpa del miedo que no lo crea, pero mi hijo jamás se rinde ¿sabes cuánta gente con la misma enfermedad que él ha sucumbido? Cuando perdimos el hotel, cuando Yuri estuvo enfermo por tres meses de verdad temimos lo peor. Creímos que Yuri quería morir, estaba muriendo lentamente delante de nosotros y no podíamos hacer nada…

-¿Estuvo tan mal?- susurró el hombre de los ojos azules recordando aquella carta llena de dolor que Yuri había escrito antes de caer en la negrura de la que hablaba su padre ahora.

-Fue horrible, Vicchan…- dijo el hombre sintiendo dolor al recordar-. Por eso no quiero que Yuri piense que va a decepcionarnos si no logra ganar, no quiero que él salga a competir sintiendo que nos debe algo cuando soy yo quien falló, fui yo quien no pudo sostener a su familia no mi hijo. Por eso debo pedirte esto, porque ahora tú eres parte de esta familia también ¿Le dirás a Yuri que compita por él solamente? No necesito que gane una medalla para saber que mi hijo es un ser valioso y fuerte, eso siempre lo he sabido y es hora de que él empiece a creerlo también…

Victor asintió sin saber qué más decir ante aquel discurso, el discurso de un padre preocupado, pero también el discurso de un padre que estaba sinceramente orgulloso de aquel chico precioso que en aquel mismo instante, les estaba dedicando a él y a Victor una sonrisa alegre, el tipo de sonrisa que Toshiya había creído se había perdido para siempre.

-Sé que algunas heridas son inevitables, sobre todo las que causa el amor, Vicchan- dijo el hombre dando por terminada aquella conversación- pero por favor sigue conservando esa sonrisa en los labios de Yuri ¿Quieres?

Victor volvió a asentir y Toshiya tomó aquello como una promesa que sería cumplida sin ponerlo en duda ni por un solo segundo. Él confiaba en el amor de Victor por su hijo y éste supo que no podía decepcionar a aquel hombre, ni mucho menos a su hijo quien los estaba llamando ahora a los dos para cenar. El hombre de los ojos azules le sonrió a Yuri, prometiéndose en silencio que cumpliría la petición de su suegro con creces porque Toshiya tenía razón: Yuri, su Yuri tenía que patinar para sentirse feliz consigo mismo, Yuri tenía que patinar por amor sí, pero no por el amor que sentía por él, sino por el amor con el que aquel chico de cabello negro había construido aquel enorme sueño del que Victor y el mundo entero eran apenas una pequeña parte…

* * *

¿Cómo había terminado abrazado a la espalda de Otabek Altin después de un largo día de entrenamiento normal? Bueno, esa era una pregunta para la cual Yuri Plisetsky no tenía todavía una respuesta.

El viento algo frío de los últimos días del verano ruso golpeaba su cara haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran, o al menos aquella era una excusa convincente para explicar el rubor de su cara. Porque la cercanía con el cuerpo de aquel otro chico quien se había ofrecido a llevarlo a la casa en la que ahora vivía con Yakov y Lilia, no tenía nada que ver ¿o sí? No, claro que no, todo era culpa del frío.

Yuri miraba las calles de San Petersburgo desapareciendo en un borrón de velocidad, sin ponerse a pensar en el momento en el que tendría que enfrentarse una vez más a los ojos oscuros de Otabek. Y es que aquella mirada que parecía dispuesta a seguirlo a donde fuera era demasiado fuerte, demasiado expresiva a pesar de que el kazajo no solía decir muchas cosas y Yuri se sentía nervioso al estar en frente de él.

No solo se trataba del hecho de que el chico fuera mayor que él, el joven ruso había coincidido con chicos más jóvenes y más viejos que él la vida entera, pero Otabek no se parecía a nadie más que él hubiera conocido. Aquel joven era fuerte y misterioso, llamaba la atención a donde quiera que fuera y Yuri siempre terminaba mirándolo aunque hiciera el soberano esfuerzo de mirar hacia otro lado. Y es que mientras esperaban su turno para entrenar después de él, Mila le había contado miles de detalles acerca de la vida de Otabek, como por ejemplo que el kazajo se había negado a practicar ballet como la gran mayoría de patinadores artísticos solían hacer, inclinándose por explorar otros tipos de danza moderna que eran la nota de originalidad que lo caracterizaban dentro del hielo.

El joven Plisetsky había tenido que contener la emoción al ver los saltos del programa corto de Otabek, no quería darle más pretextos a Mila para que ésta se burlara de él de forma indefinida como lo había hecho todos aquellos días cuando la mención del nombre del kazajo se colaba entre los dos. Pero de todos modos, el rubio había tenido que aceptar que aquel chico era un competidor de altura, era un patinador al que valdría la pena enfrentarse.

Quizá era por eso que Yuri se sentía nervioso en su presencia, no es que aquel talento lo intimidara, vamos, él estaba totalmente seguro de sus propias virtudes pero es que Otabek… ¿Qué demonios tenia Otabek Altin? ¿Por qué rayos le estaba ocasionando todos aquellos quebraderos de cabeza? Vamos, Yuri ni siquiera se había planteado la idea de hablar con él, parecía de hecho que había estado evitándolo todo lo posible a diferencia de Mila, quien se había presentado ante el chico con una sonrisa amistosa que se contagió al otro joven quien habló con ella con amabilidad, cosa que hizo que Yuri saliera de la pista de hielo hecho una furia sin saber por qué.

No, no estaba enojado porque Otabek quisiera que Mila fuera su amiga y si aquellos dos terminaban juntos ciertamente a él no iba a importarle ni un poco. Otabek podía hacer lo que quisiera, pero ¿Por qué demonios no dejaba de mirarlo a él siempre? ¿Por qué no se iba a besuquear con Mila y lo dejaba en paz de una buena vez con aquella mirada fija que hacía que Yuri quisiera esconderse simplemente para detener toda la confusa maraña de sensaciones que aquellos ojos negros le causaban?

Ok, quizá era él quien debería estar un poco menos al pendiente del kazajo, pero aquello le resultaba imposible y esa necesidad, la necesidad de mirar al joven aquel era algo que Yuri no entendía y no quería entender. Porque aquello hacía que se sintiera ridículo, ridículo y asustado porque su corazón y su cuerpo estaban causándole serios problemas al pensar en Otabek. Y él no quería sentir nada, el Tigre ruso del hielo no podía rebajarse a sentir nada por nadie.

Ni siquiera en aquel momento en el que el olor a cuero de la chamarra de Otabek y el calor que emanaba de la piel del abdomen del kazajo sobre el que los brazos de Yuri estaban sujetos, estaban haciendo que su corazón estuviera al borde de un ataque. No, no quería empezar a actuar del mismo modo idiota en el que Mila, Georgie y Victor actuaban siempre que les gustaba alguien.

Oh no. No. No. No acaba de pensar eso. No. No.

La motocicleta de Otabek se detuvo de repente frente a una cafetería algo solitaria haciendo que las mejillas de Yuri se colorearan de forma alarmante. Aquella no era la casa de Yakov ¿Por qué demonios el kazajo lo había llevado a aquel lugar?

-¿Te importa si entramos?- dijo Otabek sintiéndose un poco intranquilo pero sabiendo que había llegado el momento de decirle a Yuri todo lo que le había querido decir desde el primero de sus días en Rusia.

-Si no llego a las siete a casa, Lilia se pondrá hecha una furia- dijo el rubio sabiendo que su excusa sonaba patética-. No puedo quedarme…

-Yuri, son las cuatro…- dijo el kazajo con una sonrisa amigable que hizo que el corazón de Yuri se saltara uno de sus latidos-. No te preocupes, hablé con Yakov y dijo que te haría bien distraerte un poco. Dice que has estado un poco solo desde que Victor se fue y…

-No necesito que salgas conmigo por lastima- dijo el joven mirando al suelo-. Debiste invitar a Mila a este lugar, no a mí…

-No es lastima- dijo Otabek con calma-. Quiero hablar contigo de algo importante ¿Puedes dejarme decirlo? Si después de eso quieres irte, no hay problema, yo mismo te llevaré a casa ¿Vale?

Yuri se quedó en silencio después de esa declaración y asintió sin saber qué más hacer ante las palabras de Otabek quien sintió que la primera batalla estaba ganada. El joven kazajo guio al ruso dentro del local que lucía confortable y un poco vacío, sintiendo que no iba a arruinar aquella oportunidad, la oportunidad que había estado esperando desde hacía más de un mes.

Ciertamente, tenía que admitir que Yuri Plisetsky era un maestro a la hora de evitar a las personas que él no quería cerca y aunque descubrir que él no estaba en la lista de personas gratas del chico rubio quien era además un prodigio sobre el hielo, le había causado un poco de dolor. Y es que al parecer, Yuri tampoco lo recordaba de aquella concentración de verano de Yakov en la que los dos habían tomado parte como novicios.

Había algo en Yuri, en la seriedad con la que Yuri se tomaba la vida que siempre había llamado la atención de Otabek. Desde el primer momento, ver a aquel pequeño niño tres años menor que él que parecía saber qué era lo que quería de una mejor forma que él, lo había maravillado. Además, Yuri Plisetsky tampoco parecía ser una persona de muchos amigos, aquella aura de soledad era algo que Otabek conocía muy bien y el kazajo pensaba que quizá aquel punto de partida en común haría que él y Yuri fueran amigos porque la verdad era que Otabek deseaba desesperadamente encontrarse con una persona que pudiera entenderlo, que pudiera entender aquella soledad dentro de él.

-Bueno ¿Qué quieres decirme?- dijo Yuri evitando mirar al chico frente a él, queriendo que aquella estúpida situación se terminara de una buena vez.

-¿Quieres ser mi amigo?- dijo Otabek de forma directa, sabiendo que quizá había sonado estúpido pero sin que aquello le importara de verdad.

-¿Qué?- dijo Yuri sin entender bien del todo aquella pregunta.

-Desde que vine por primera vez a Rusia, supe que tú y yo podíamos entendernos bien, creo que los dos somos iguales…- dijo el mayor de los dos haciendo que Yuri volteara a mirarlo con evidente confusión en aquel rostro delicado que resultaba simplemente bello.

-No te entiendo- dijo el joven Plisetsky con sinceridad- ¿Ya habías venido antes a Rusia?

-Ya sabía que no me recordarías, suelo ser una persona bastante olvidable- dijo Otabek haciendo que la tensión de Yuri se diluyera un poco-. Es decir, comparado contigo y con los demás novicios rusos, yo no era alguien digno de tener en cuenta, no cuando me negaba con ganas a practicar ballet…

-¡Oh!- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa divertida que hizo que Otabek dejara de temer también- ¡Eres tú! ¡El niño al que pasaron a mi clase de novicios porque la entrenadora de la división junior no toleraba que alguien no quisiera hacer ballet!

-¿Recuerdas eso?- dijo Otabek riendo alegremente.

-¡Claro, fuiste una leyenda por años!- dijo el rubio sin darse cuenta de que estaba charlando animadamente con su nuevo compañero de pista-. La señora Mariskova no dejó de repetir aquella historia como una advertencia de lo que un patinador no debía hacer. Aunque creo que después de verte en el mundial de este año, ha dejado de contarle a todo el mundo lo que hiciste ¡Con que eres tú!

-Me declaro culpable…- dijo Otabek sintiéndose maravillado al ver a Yuri riendo otra vez-. Pensé que todos se habían olvidado de eso, la señora Mariskova no debe estar feliz de saber que he regresado a Rusia una vez más.

-¡Bah! ¿Qué más da lo que piense esa vieja bruja?- dijo Yuri sin dejar de sonreír-. Demuéstrale que sigue equivocada al llamarte un mal ejemplo, es decir, he visto tus programas para el Grand Prix, no sabía que alguien que no practicaba ballet pudiera hacer lo que tú haces, eres genial Otabek…

Yuri se quedó callado, sintiéndose completamente idiota por lo que acababa de decir pero aun así, no pudo despegar sus ojos verdes de la sonrisa sincera y cálida que sus palabras habían puesto en los labios del kazajo.

-No más genial de lo que eres tú, Yuri Plisetsky- dijo el mayor con calma-. De verdad estoy asustado, creo que vas a patearle el trasero a todo mundo en la división sénior esta temporada…

-Quizá pueda dejar que te quedes con la plata- dijo el rubio con una seguridad enorme que hizo reír al kazajo-. Ya sabes, es lo que los amigos hacen ¿no?

-Supongo…- dijo Otabek sabiendo que aquella era la forma en la que Yuri contestaría a su primera pregunta-. Aunque ¿sabes algo? Jamás he tenido un amigo de verdad.

-Yo tampoco- dijo Yuri sintiendo que aquellas palabras salían de su boca sin pedirle permiso-. Otabek… ¿Estás seguro de que quieres ser amigo de alguien como yo? No soy divertido como Mila, ni siquiera podría ir a beber contigo o… bueno, esas cosas que los demás chicos hacen en los días libres y…

-Podemos hablar simplemente, como ahora- dijo el kazajo haciendo que Yuri se sintiera en calma- ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer lo que los demás hacen? Somos dos personas geniales ¿no? Ya encontraremos muchas formas de hacer enojar a Yakov y a mi entrenador los dos juntos…

Yuri rio al escuchar aquellas palabras y Otabek se unió a aquella risa sabiendo que lograr lo que más había querido hacer desde que llegara a Rusia había resultado sencillo y él esperaba, que aquella tarde de risas que los dos parecían estar disfrutando, fuera solo el inicio de una historia que el kazajo no se sentía capaz de vivir al lado de alguien que no fuera aquel chico hermoso y fuerte que estaba haciendo que él se cuestionara mil cosas acerca de los secretos que podían habitar a un corazón humano que de repente parece latir de forma distinta ante la presencia de una sola persona, de esa persona que estaba de hecho, riendo en frente de él…

* * *

El Centro de Convenciones del hotel en el que se llevaría a cabo la conferencia nacional en la que los patinadores de la Federación Japonesa estaban reunidos, era un hervidero de rumores y miradas que se estrellaban en la piel de Yuri Katsuki haciéndole sentirse nervioso y fuera de lugar, del mismo modo en el que se había sentido antes de patinar en la primera competencia oficial en la que había participado dos días antes.

A pesar de que durante aquella competencia que había sido su presentación oficial como patinador de Victor Nikiforov, el joven había recuperado credibilidad ante los medios y ante la propia federación que ya no podía poner en duda su talento, Yuri se sentía inquieto y nervioso, después de todo estaba a punto de hablar para millones de personas a lo largo y ancho del país, estaba a punto de presentar ante todo el mundo un tema que seguramente causaría controversia y miles de preguntas, pero no habría querido cambiar nada.

Porque había sido el amor de Victor el que lo había llevado a aquel lugar, había sido el amor incondicional de su familia el que lo motivaba a seguir adelante. Las asignaciones para los eventos que disputaría en su camino al Grand Prix Final habían sido anunciadas días antes y Yuri ya sabía que tendría que empezar a luchar en la Copa de China en octubre, para después regresar al país natal de Victor para disputar la Copa Rostelecom en Rusia.

Aquella noticia había hecho que Victor sonriera con algo de burla pues el príncipe del hielo estaba seguro de que aquella asignación para Yuri había sido algo de sobra preparado, pero el hombre de los ojos azules se había guardado de decirlo. Victor sabía que todo mundo lo quería de vuelta en Rusia pero no para recibirlos a él y a su patinador con los brazos abiertos, sino para ponerlos a prueba y para provocar un enfrentamiento que le daría la vuelta al mundo por el morbo que causaría: el Yuri japonés contra el Yuri ruso, el fracaso de Victor Nikiforov contra el nuevo talento que alzaría a Rusia como el país rey del deporte una vez más.

Pero Yuri no se había percatado de nada de eso, así que había aceptado las asignaciones con menos esfuerzo que su entrenador. La guerra estaba a punto de empezar, ya había empezado y Yuri no tenía que hacer nada más que seguir adelante. No estaba solo, Victor le había hecho entender de un modo muy claro que no estaba solo, que jamás tendría que estarlo.

Las mejillas del joven Katsuki se encendieron un poco al tiempo que la mujer encargada de la logística del evento lo llamaba a ocupar su lugar en la fila de asientos designados para los patinadores que competirían aquella temporada. Como era evidente que el regreso de Yuri Katsuki era la noticia que los medios venderían aquel día, los organizadores habían dejado la participación de Yuri en la conferencia hasta el final de la velada, así que Yuri tendría que esperar al menos una hora antes de que fuera su turno de hablar, cosa que el chico agradeció pues jamás le había gustado ser el primero en salir al ruedo.

Mientras las luces de las cámaras se centraban en su cara, Yuri dejó que las imágenes de los últimos días pasaran de nuevo por su mente, como la película de momentos en los que de verdad había estado angustiado. La cercanía de las competencias y la certeza de saber que estaba a punto de probar su valía ante todo el mundo, habían hecho que el viejo miedo regresara con fuerza. A veces, cuando se despertaba en medio de la noche con el cuerpo de Victor durmiendo a su lado, Yuri se sentía tan mal que la única forma de liberarse de aquella sensación de estar atrapado era escapar de los brazos de su entrenador para correr al Ice Castle a entrenar una vez más.

Él sabía que no debía estar forzando a su cuerpo de aquel modo antes de una competencia pero no podía evitarlo. El peso del sueño que estaba a punto de empezar a soñar de nuevo aunado a la presión de no querer decepcionar a nadie, de no querer decepcionar a Victor estaba ahí, atacando de nuevo. A veces había querido decirle al hombre de los ojos azules de todo aquello, pero no quería preocuparlo, no quería que sus ojos se llenaran de tristeza por su culpa.

Porque Yuri ya se sentía lo suficientemente culpable por estar obligando a Victor a estar al lado de una persona que no podía darle ni la mitad de las cosas que Victor estaba entregándole. Sí, sin duda aquel hombre que parecía adorarlo con todo el corazón se veía feliz, hacía que Yuri se sintiera feliz también pero el joven Katsuki sentía que aquello no era suficiente. Porque algo en su interior brillaba de dicha y dolía al mismo tiempo cada vez que Victor se refería a él como _"la persona que amo",_ cosa que Yuri no podía decirle con la misma facilidad; además, estaba el hecho de que Yuri no podía ni siquiera dejar que su cuerpo se perdiera en aquella nebulosa de magia y de locura que las manos de Victor convocaban cada vez que vagaban por su piel.

Yuri podía culpar a su inexperiencia las veces que quisiera, pero él sabía que aquello que le impedía entregarse a Victor en aquel nivel era puro terror, simple miedo de sentir que Victor se iría una vez que tuviera aquello. Sí, Yuko le había dicho que aquello jamás pasaría, todo mundo parecía estar seguro de que Victor lo amaba, menos él. Y aquello era preocupante y también lo era el hecho de saber que él tenía en sus manos la solución perfecta a los problemas de su familia, que si de verdad ganaba el Grand Prix Final, podría recuperar Yutopia pero… ¿Y si no? ¿Sus padres podrían perdonarlo una vez más por arruinarlo todo?

Eran aquellas ideas las que lo torturaban y lo instaban a entrenar de nuevo una y mil veces sin que Victor estuviera ahí aunque ya habían tenido aquella platica días antes acerca de que Yuri estaba haciéndose daño, pero el joven Katsuki sabía que no podía parar. Él estaba seguro de que tenía que entrenar más que los demás, mil veces más porque había dejado de hacerlo cinco años seguidos a diferencia de los demás patinadores que no habían perdido el ritmo de las competencias oficiales.

Por eso, la noche anterior a la competencia local en la que se enfrentaría al campeón nacional, Minami Kenjirou, Yuri había regresado a casa en la madrugada, con sus patines de navaja dorada bajo el brazo y sus pies escociendo de dolor dentro de sus zapatos deportivos. Incluso él podía sentir que aquella noche de verdad se había excedido pero no había existido otra forma de calmar su mente, él había tenido que hacer aquello.

El joven había corrido hacia las aguas termales para aliviar el dolor de sus pies, pero la voz preocupada de alguien que lo llamaba desde el comedor de Yutopia hizo que se congelara a medio camino. Victor estaba ahí, mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos azules llenos de tristeza y de tensión, cosa que hizo que el corazón de Yuri se hundiera en su pecho al verse descubierto.

-Victor…- dijo el muchacho sintiéndose tonto y además sin ninguna excusa convincente que pudiera explicar su comportamiento.

-Pensé que había quedado claro que no te harías daño- dijo el ruso, hablando en ese tono serio y profesional que le daba una idea a Yuri de que Victor de verdad estaba enojado.

-Lo siento…- dijo Yuri mordiendo sus labios, sintiéndose idiota por el tono patético de su disculpa.

-¿Lo sientes?- dijo Victor acercándose a él, tomándolo de la mano con firmeza para llevarlo a los vestidores que estaban fuera de las aguas termales para que Yuri se sentara sobre una de las bancas, quitando los zapatos deportivos de Yuri quien soltó un gemido de dolor cuando los dedos de Victor se posaron sobre su piel lastimada por la que corrían finas gotas de sangre-. Soy yo quien lo siente, mi Yuri, todo esto es mi culpa…

Victor se quedó quieto, mirando el daño que Yuri se había hecho sin saber qué más decir mientras el pelinegro lo miraba con un dejo de confusión en sus ojos marrones. Victor se alejó de él simplemente para ir por el botiquín de primeros auxilios que Mari había colocado en aquel sitio y se acercó a Yuri para limpiar el desastre existente en los pies de su patinador.

-Victor, no es tu culpa…- dijo Yuri sintiendo el amor con el que el hombre de los ojos azules estaba tratando sus heridas, sus dedos que tantas sensaciones extrañas podían causarle, estaban ahora ocupados en curar el daño, en alejar el dolor físico. Las puntas de los dedos de Victor, también podían sanar y Yuri lo supo en aquel preciso instante.

-Claro que sí, soy un fraude como entrenador- dijo el ruso concentrado en desinfectar aquellas heridas-. Creo que aun no entiendo del todo el alcance del miedo que sientes, Yuri, creo que di por hecho que ya no lo sentías, fui un estúpido, incluso tu padre trató de advertírmelo y yo simplemente no lo vi…

-Vitya, no es tu culpa- dijo Yuri sintiéndose cada vez más tonto con aquella situación-. No puedes evitarlo todo ¿entiendes? Es mi culpa, soy yo el que soy débil…

-No eres débil, Yuri- dijo Victor con convicción, seriamente, de ese modo que no admitía replica-. Mi trabajo como tu entrenador es estar ahí cuando lo necesites, es saber qué es lo que necesitas, pero más que eso, Yuri, soy el hombre que te ama ¿Por qué permito que te hagas daño entonces? ¿Qué clase de amor es ese?

-Vitya…- dijo Yuri atrayendo los ojos azules de su amado hacia él-. Este es un amor que no es perfecto y que tampoco necesita serlo. Fui yo quien se equivocó, fue mi error porque no quería hacerte daño a ti. No puedes protegerme siempre y yo tampoco podré protegerte a ti…

-Yuri…- dijo el ruso sin despegar sus pupilas de aquel joven que le hablaba ahora desde el corazón.

-¿Puedes perdonarme? – Dijo el joven Katsuki entrelazando sus dedos a los de Victor-. Creo que este mundo siempre va a hacernos daño, nosotros mismos nos causaremos dolor, como yo lo he hecho ahora pero… yo sé que siempre me ayudarás a soportarlo y Victor… sé que me equivoqué pero ¿No podrías simplemente abrazarme? Me estoy muriendo de miedo, Vitya, me muero de miedo porque mi sueño ahora es demasiado real y sé que debí decírtelo antes y evitar todo esto…

Por toda respuesta, el hombre de los ojos azules rodeó el cuerpo delgado de Yuri, pegándolo a su pecho, sabiendo que todo lo que el pelinegro había dicho le había costado mucho esfuerzo. Él seguía sintiéndose culpable, pero ya no había lugar ahí para más reclamos. Él estaba ahí para alejar el miedo una vez más, para sanar a Yuri, para salvarlo de la oscuridad. Y Yuri estaba ahí para él, sentía los dedos del pelinegro aferrándose a su espalda y el mundo pareció correcto otra vez. Porque los dos estaban juntos, ninguno de los dos era perfecto pero estaban uno a lado del otro y eso era cuanto importaba.

Se quedaron así un largo rato hasta que el tibio sol de la mañana les dio la bienvenida al día oficial de la competencia local de Yuri y Victor sintió que su patinador se estremecía ante aquel hecho.

-Vamos a que tomes un baño- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules tomando la mano de Yuri, ayudándolo a levantarse-. Voy a vendar tus pies, vas a dormir toda la mañana y solo entrenarás durante el calentamiento antes de la competencia…

-Pero Victor…

-Nada de peros, lo harás- dijo el ruso con firmeza-. Yuri, no vas a exigirte de más aun, esto es una competencia local solamente. Sí, debes de tomar en serio a los competidores jóvenes, sobre todo a Minami Kenjirou, pero ninguno de ellos está a tu nivel. Hemos trabajado demasiado en tus rutinas, sé que presentarás algo digno de ti el día de hoy y mañana también. Confío en ti Yuri, y tú debes de confiar en ti…

-Pero…

-Nueva regla- dijo Victor ayudándolo a desvestirse y desvistiéndose a sí mismo para entrar con Yuri a las aguas termales-. Cada vez que digas "pero" tendrás que besarme mil veces y te prohibiré comer Katsudon, no me importa que Hiroko amenace con desheredarme.

Yuri sonrió sin querer y Victor supo que por aquella vez Yuri y él volvían a estar en la misma sintonía. Los dos entraron a las aguas termales y Victor pegó a Yuri a su cuerpo, sintiendo la piel mojada del japonés pegada a la suya, sintiéndose más cercano a él no solo por la desnudez de sus cuerpos sino por el simple y maravilloso hecho de haber hablado con él sin tapujos, de poder estar con él y con nadie más de aquel modo.

Las manos de Yuri seguían aferradas a su espalda, mientras los dedos de Victor se aferraban a las caderas del muchacho que se amoldaban perfectamente a las palmas de sus manos. Victor sentía que el corazón de Yuri latía justamente encima de su pecho, mientras los labios del pelinegro besaban la piel de su hombro con suavidad.

Victor sonrío y dejó que sus manos subieran por los costados de Yuri, paseando sobre los músculos tensos de su patinador quien había sometido a su cuerpo a más trabajo del necesario. Las manos de Victor paseaban por toda su piel, haciendo que el joven Katsuki temblara de placer, pero también de deseo. Él también quería tocar del mismo modo a Victor pero se sentía mortalmente cansado. Fue por eso que el chico se separó un poco del ruso para ofrecerle sus labios a Victor quien sin pensarlo, empezó a besarlo de ese modo suave y dulce que hacía que Yuri perdiera la cabeza.

Y ahí estaban los dos, desnudos en cuerpo y alma, besándose al alba, las manos de Victor tocando tanta piel como fuera posible, acercando a Yuri a él, invitándolo a tocar también su piel que estaba ardiendo en el deseo de ser tocada por aquellas manos suaves y largas que ahora resbalaban por su espalda, urgiéndolo a estar más cerca de él.

Yuri rompió el beso minutos después, su cuerpo se sentía caliente y una innegable erección golpeaba uno de los muslos de Victor quien sonrió ante las mejillas sonrojadas del joven de los ojos marrones quien lucía adorablemente avergonzado por la situación en la que se encontraban.

-Puedo encargarme de eso…- dijo Victor en un tono suave y seductor que hizo que el cuerpo de Yuri temblara mientras las manos del ruso resbalaban por su columna vertebral y seguían la curva de su cintura, bajando por su vientre hasta enredarse en la piel caliente y ahora dura de su miembro.

-Victor…- susurró Yuri al sentir la presión de los dedos de aquel hombre resbalando por aquella piel extremadamente sensible.

-No tienes que hacer nada por mí, mi Yuri…- dijo el ruso besando sus labios suavemente sin dejar de tocarlo-. Quiero hacer esto por ti y solo por ti ¿entiendes? Déjate llevar, quizá lo necesites y te lo debo por ser un entrenador tan malo.

-Vitya…- dijo Yuri sintiendo que su voz se quebraba al sentir que el tacto de Victor se hacía más firme sobre su piel.

Aquello era nuevo, los dedos de Victor acariciándolo de aquel modo lo hacían ver estrellas. Todo era placentero y por primera vez en aquellos meses, el placer era más grande que el miedo. Porque Yuri sentía placer, un placer nuevo y mil veces distinto que hacía que sus piernas temblaran y que de sus labios atrapados por la boca de Victor, salieron sonidos de satisfacción pura que lo avergonzaron un poco.

-Eso es…- dijo Victor sobre sus labios sin disminuir la velocidad de sus caricias- ¿Quieres tocarme también?

Yuri asintió casi imperceptiblemente y dejó que sus manos trémulas e inseguras se aferraran a la piel de Victor. El pelinegro jamás había tocado a Victor de aquel modo pero no encontró desagradable aquella forma dura y palpitante que parecía latir bajo sus caricias. Victor sintió que algo estallaba dentro de él al sentir los dedos de Yuri tocándolo con timidez. Él esperaba no haber asustado al japonés quien seguía besándolo de forma desordenada sin dejar de acariciarlo. Aquello sin duda era una locura por la que Victor tendría que arrepentirse después pero no en ese momento porque los dedos tímidos de Yuri estaban elevándolo al mismo cielo. Aquello era increíble, no estaba haciendo nada que no hubiera hecho ya antes pero con Yuri las sensaciones parecían multiplicarse por mil.

Porque aquel beso tenía dentro de sí todo el calor del universo, porque los dedos de los dos tocando la piel desnuda del otro por primera vez, sin preocuparse de si era o no correcto, de si era o no demasiado rápido, era simplemente genial. El cuerpo de Yuri entre sus brazos, los sonidos de placer puro que escapaban de sus labios sin que pudieran reprimirlos eran sin duda la mejor forma de intentar olvidarse del mundo y de la competencia que estaba esperando por ellos aquella misma tarde.

Yuri se dejó ir minutos después, sintiéndose un poco apenado del placer enorme que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza una vez que su esencia se liberara sobre los dedos de su amado quien lo miraba como si se tratara de la criatura más hermosa de la tierra y quién lo acompañó en la liberación después de un rato, haciendo que Yuri sintiera la cálida esencia de Victor en sus manos.

Sí, sin duda habían hecho una locura pero Yuri, con las mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración entrecortada no encontró tiempo para sentirse culpable o muerto de vergüenza. Porque había hecho aquello con Victor, porque Victor lo había dejado hacer aquello a su ritmo, sin pedirle nada más de lo que había estado dispuesto a entregarle.

-Quiero que por la tarde salgas a patinar con una sola idea en la mente, mi Yuri…- dijo Victor sin despegarlo de él, sintiendo todavía en su interior el enorme placer que las caricias de Yuri le habían hecho sentir.

-¿Cuál?- dijo Yuri mirándose en aquellos ojos azules llenos de amor.

-Que estás patinando porque este es tu sueño- dijo Victor con calma, deseando que Yuri entendiera cada una de sus palabras-. Que nadie más que tú y ese sueño importan de verdad. No pienses en mí, yo siempre estaré orgulloso de ti pase lo que pase, pasará lo mismo con tu familia. Patina con la seguridad de que no decepcionarás a nadie Yuri, pero sobre todo, más que el amor que sientas por los demás, piensa en el amor que le tienes a tu sueño, el amor que sientes por ti…

" _El amor que sientes por ti…"_

Aquellas palabras vagaban por la mente de Yuri mientras el aplauso tranquilo de los periodistas llenaba la sala de la conferencia. La primera de las patinadoras sénior que representaría a Japón en el Grand Prix, había terminado de presentar su tema y Yuri se sintió un poco avergonzado de haber aplaudido con bastante retraso, pero aquellas palabras de Victor eran algo que nadie le había dicho jamás… sentir amor por él mismo no era algo en lo que Yuri hubiera trabajado antes ¿Cómo podría hacer aquello?

El joven suspiró atrayendo la mirada de la pareja de patinadores que estaba a su lado, quienes le sonrieron con un dejo de respeto y admiración a lo que Yuri respondió con una sonrisa un poco avergonzada. Aun le costaba creer que hubiera personas más allá de su familia y de sus amigos que lo apoyaran, que demostraran admirarlo como aquellos jóvenes patinadores que estaban a su lado, o como el campeón nacional Minami Kenjirou.

Y es que al presentarse en aquella competencia local, Yuri había temido que aquel joven rival suyo fuera la clase de persona que se burlaría de él por intentarlo de nuevo cuando parecía que era ya muy tarde. Fue por eso, que cuando Minami se paró delante de él para pedirle con toda la deferencia de un alumno a su superior, que lo mirara mientras llevaba a cabo una de las primeras rutinas que Yuri había realizado como patinador, algo en el corazón del joven Katsuki pareció surgir por primera vez, algo parecido al orgullo y a la satisfacción de ver que alguien reconocía lo que él había hecho antes de que su sueño se terminara abruptamente.

-Te admiro totalmente, Yuri Katsuki- había dicho el joven con su cabello rubio matizado con mechones rojizos que le daba un aire algo infantil-. Toda mi vida soñé con patinar en el mismo hielo que tú, sé que estoy haciendo el ridículo ahora pero no me importa ¡Esperé tanto por este momento! Vas a dar lo mejor de ti ¿Verdad? ¡Oh, Yuri! ¡Casi no pude dormir al saber que te vería! ¿Te tomarás una foto conmigo al final de la competencia? ¡Luces tan hermoso! ¡Señor Nikiforov! ¿Puedo robarme a su patinador? Yuri ¿Serás mi entrenador cuando te retires?

-Yo… no lo sé- contestó Yuri sintiéndose abrumado por la sincera admiración de Minami.

-¡No lo sabe!- dijo el joven con los ojos brillantes- ¡No es un sí, pero tampoco es un no! ¡Dios, tengo esperanza! Yuri ¿Quieres salir conmigo algún día? ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Eres tan adorable cuando te sonrojas! ¿Podemos tomarnos una foto ya?

-Al final de la competencia- dijo Victor sabiendo que tenía que salvar a Yuri de aquel fan que le resultaba adorable de algún modo.

-Claro, claro…- dijo el joven con una enorme sonrisa que hizo que el sonrojo de Yuri se elevara aún más-. Da lo mejor de ti, Yuri, eres mi ídolo de toda la vida pero no pienso ponértelo fácil. Vénceme con lo mejor que tengas, será un honor decir que el legendario y hermoso Yuri Katsuki acabó conmigo ¡Dios! ¡Buena suerte!

-Gracias…- dijo Yuri con una tímida sonrisa-. Y Minami…

-¡Dijiste mi nombre!- dijo el chico sintiendo que podría morir de felicidad en aquel mismo instante.

-Da lo mejor de ti también- dijo Yuri sonriendo con un poco más de confianza-. Voy a pensar en lo de ser tu entrenador, siempre he tenido el sueño de entrenar a la próxima estrella del patinaje japonés y creo que todo mundo dice que ese, serás tú…

Por toda respuesta, los ojos del chico se llenaron de lágrimas y abrazó a Yuri de forma rápida antes de soltarlo y correr hacia su entrenadora quien miraba a Yuri y a Victor con un dejo de disculpa que los dos hombres recibieron con un par de sonrisas divertidas.

-Con que, entrenarás a este chico…- dijo Victor sin poder evitar acercarse de más a Yuri aunque los dos habían estado de acuerdo en que no querían que su historia de amor fuera publica todavía.

-Tiene mucho talento y es lindo, me recuerda a alguien…- dijo Yuri sintiendo una extraña paz en su corazón a pesar de que la competencia que tanto había temido estaba por iniciar.

-¿A quién te recuerda?- dijo Victor sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo con la sonrisa de Yuri.

-A mí…- dijo el pelinegro haciendo que Victor riera divertido-. Aunque él tiene más agallas que yo para acercarse a su ídolo ¿No crees?

-¡Oh Yuri!- dijo Victor riendo divertido-. Al menos tengo el consuelo de que su ídolo no terminará loco de amor por él ¿Verdad? Porque tu ídolo sin duda alguna no pudo libarse de tu encanto…

-Vitya…- dijo Yuri mirando a los ojos a su entrenador, perdiéndose en ellos por más tiempo del necesario, haciendo que todos los flashes se estrellaran sobre el elegante entrenador ruso que vestía un traje negro que atraía todas las miradas sobre él.

-¿Te he dicho ya que mi traje te queda mil veces mejor a ti?- dijo Victor con ganas de olvidarse del mundo y besar a su pupilo en frente de todos-. Haz que nadie olvide a tu _Eros,_ Yuri.

Después de esas palabras y de que Victor lo abrazara con fuerza ante de dejarlo entrar a la pista, Yuri había patinado _Eros_ de una forma en la que no había podido hacerlo en los entrenamientos. Durante su presentación, el chico había cautivado a la audiencia con los movimientos sensuales de su cuerpo, si bien, no habían podido aterrizar algunos de sus saltos.

Todo mundo, desde el público hasta los demás patinadores jóvenes y sobre todo los jueces, habían visto en Yuri una energía nueva que salía a borbotones de su cuerpo, una energía que brillaba en sus ojos marrones que de vez en cuando se posaban en el azul de los de Victor y era en esos momentos en los que Yuri sabía perfectamente que su _Eros_ había cambiado porque él tampoco era el mismo, no después de lo que había pasado con Victor en las aguas termales, porque si bien aún era inexperto en muchas cosas de las artes del amor, él sabía que aquello que Victor le había hecho sentir aquella madrugada, se parecía mucho a lo que la música de su coreografía quería transmitir…

-Y ahora, presentamos al patinador masculino que representará a Japón en el Grand Prix después de cinco años de no competir oficialmente- dijo el maestro de ceremonias trayendo a Yuri al presente de un modo nada agradable-. Con ustedes Yuri Katsuki, presentando el tema con el que competirá esta temporada al lado de su entrenador, Victor Nikiforov…

Yuri se levantó de su silla sintiendo que el nombre de Victor retumbaba por toda la habitación. El muchacho sentía el latido de su corazón repitiendo aquel mismo nombre, deseando que Victor pudiera escucharlo, que Victor estuviera mirándolo una vez más. Porque el joven Katsuki había decidido que había llegado el momento de contarle al mundo entero lo que Victor había hecho surgir en él, lo que Victor había traído a su vida aun si era de aquel modo, un poco indirecto, sin poner la naturaleza de su relación en muchas palabras pero aun así, queriendo que Victor lo entendiera.

Porque Victor hacía que aquel sueño fuera real y también, le daba color a ese sueño con la seguridad de sus ojos azules, con el calor de sus palabras y de sus caricias. Y es que mientras Yuri patinaba su programa libre, mientras presentaba por primera vez _"Yuri on ice"_ , el chico había sentido dentro de él aquella emoción pura de estar haciendo una vez más aquello que había amado desde pequeño. Mientras el piano de la música que Phichit le había regalado sonaba y sus pies se movían al compás de aquella melodía, Yuri había sentido aquel amor que Victor le había pedido sentir: el amor por él mismo, el amor por su sueño, el amor que una persona solamente puede sentir cuando se da cuenta de que está haciendo exactamente lo que soñó hacer toda la vida y que uno es exactamente la persona que siempre había soñado ser.

Y aquel amor era sublime y maravilloso y Victor también lo había traído de vuelta, y Yuri quería que todo el mundo supiera aquello, que lo supieran de una buena vez. Sí, estaba rompiendo su propia promesa de mantener en secreto la verdadera naturaleza de su relación con Victor pero no importaba, aquel anuncio era algo que él tenía que hacer.

-Mi tema de esta temporada es el amor…- dijo el joven y un murmullo inevitable se dejó oír en toda la sala-. Quiero hablar de amor porque eso es lo que ha mantenido viva mi carrera a pesar de todo, porque eso es lo que me ha salvado una y mil veces de rendirme. Si no fuera por el amor de mi familia, por el amor de mis amigos y de todas las personas que me apoyan, yo no estaría aquí. Pero también quiero hablar de un amor diferente, de ese amor que te toma por sorpresa, del amor que no esperas, del amor del que casi te has olvidado pero el que, cuando encuentras y conoces, te hace fuerte, te hace crecer.

Las palabras de Yuri se quedaron flotando en el aire mientras los dedos de los reporteros tecleaban la que sin duda sería la noticia del día, pendientes de todas y cada una de las palabras de Yuri Katsuki.

-Quiero hablar del amor que Victor trajo a mi vida, de esa emoción para la que al inicio no tenía un nombre, pero a la que ahora puedo llamar amor con seguridad- dijo el joven, haciendo que los reporteros empezaran a cuestionarse el sentido real de aquella declaración-. Porque Victor es la primera persona a la que he querido aferrarme, sé que él es el único ser al que he amado y quizá él sea la única persona a la que amaré el resto de mi vida y no quiero dejarlo ir. Por eso y porque gracias a él puedo tener este sueño de vuelta y un sueño aún más grande a su lado, es que hoy me siento con el valor de decir que ganaré una medalla en el Grand Prix Final, Victor y yo lo lograremos. También quiero agradecer su apoyo, gracias a quien todavía confía en mí. Haré que Japón se sienta feliz de tenerme como su patinador, con Victor y el poder del amor confío en empezar a hacer real por fin la historia que quiero escribir desde que soy un niño…

Todo mundo se quedó pasmado por la declaración hecha por Yuri, quien seguía sonriendo con confianza a la cámara sin saber que en Hasetsu, los ojos azules de Victor estaban llenos de lágrimas de dicha pura que hicieron que Yuko, quien estaba viendo la conferencia con los Katsuki y su familia, abrazara al príncipe del hielo quien parecía al borde de un ataque cardiaco a causa de la felicidad que las palabras de Yuri le habían causado. Y Victor deseó estar al lado del pelinegro, deseó estar a su lado y abrazarlo hasta fundirse con él, besarlo hasta que el oxígeno del mundo se terminara, amarlo como si ese fuera el único sentido de su vida.

Pero de vuelta en Tokio, Yuri sabía que acababa de declarar su amor en televisión nacional pero había dejado de temer. Aquel era un mensaje que tenía que ser dicho y ahora que lo había hecho no quería preocupare por lo que todo el mundo estaba pensando. En aquel instante, el joven solo quería volver a casa y encontrar refugio en los brazos de Victor. Todavía faltaba un mes para la primera competencia del Gran Prix y aunque sabía que los entrenamientos subirían de intensidad, también sabía que podía enfrentarse al mundo entero y a él mismo, con la ayuda de su entrenador que era el hombre al que amaba también, al lado suyo.

Mientras tanto, en Rusia Otabek Altin y Yuri Plisetsky, quienes estaban descansando un poco del entrenamiento a la hora de la comida, miraban la presentación del tema de Yuri en una emisión especial de las noticias nacionales que empezaban a especular los mil y un significados escondidos en las palabras de Yuri Katsuki al respecto de su otrora príncipe del hielo.

-¿Por qué le dan tantas vueltas?- dijo el rubio mirando a Yuri Katsuki mientras sonreía con confianza delante de las cámaras de televisión.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Otabek sintiendo que aquel Japonés era sin duda valiente al dar una declaración como aquella.

-Bueno, es obvio que Katsuki está gritándole a todo mundo que está enamorado de Victor y que Victor también lo ama- dijo el chico levantando los hombros- ¿Por qué no dicen eso? Es decir, Yuko ha estado enviándome fotos donde esos dos son asquerosamente empalagosos el uno con el otro ¿Qué otro significado pueden tener las palabras del japonés?

-Yuri, a veces a la gente le asusta que otras personas puedan hablar de amor de la forma en la que Yuri Katsuki lo hizo- dijo el joven kazajo con una sonrisa tranquila que hizo que las mejillas del rubio se sonrojaran un poco- ¿Sabes algo? No creo que Yuri sea asqueroso, creo que fue valiente. Es decir, gritarle al mundo tu amor a pesar de que sabes que ese mundo no entenderá lo que estás sintiendo y que lo más seguro es que condene lo que sientes y se burle de ti es un acto temerario ¿No lo crees?

-¿Ahora resulta que eres fan del cerdo?- dijo Yuri sintiendo un poco de resentimiento contra el japonés cursi aquel.

-Me gustan las personas que no temen decir lo que sienten- dijo Otabek mirándolo directamente a los ojos-. Debería aprender algo de Katsuki ¿sabes? Aunque debo admitir que jamás seré igual de valiente que él…

El rubio se quedó en silencio observando fijamente a su amigo. Él sabía que había algo que Otabek no estaba diciéndole pero no quiso preguntarle, la verdad es que él tampoco era tan valiente o tan idiota como Yuri Katsuki y además, el joven de los ojos verdes no sabía si en verdad quería saber aquel secreto que su amigo, aquel amigo que lo hacía sentirse tan confundido a veces, estaba ocultándole.

A varios kilómetros de San Petersburgo, Christophe Giacometti compartía una video-llamada con un emocionado Phichit Chulanont que se había declarado sin pedirle consentimiento a nadie, padrino de la boda de Victor Nikiforov y Yuri Katsuki después de haber escuchado la declaración de amor de su mejor amigo que ahora estaba dándole la vuelta al mundo.

-¡Fue sencillamente hermoso!- dijo Phichit con ganas de ponerse a saltar en medio de la pista y Chris sonrió al escuchar los gritos de Celestino Cialdini en el fondo de la imagen, urgiendo a Phichit a volver al entrenamiento.

-¿Crees que Vitya siga vivo?- dijo Chris sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios ahora que el tailandés estaba hablando con él.

-¡Más le vale!- dijo el joven Chulanont elevando dos octavas de pura emoción el tono de su voz-. No puede morir ahora, después de esto la boda Victuri es un hecho ¡Oh Chris! ¡Tienes que planear ya tu discurso! Serás el padrino de Victor ¿No es así? Estoy seguro de que podremos compartir un montón de anécdotas para hacer que los dos se mueran de vergüenza durante el brindis…

-¿Victuri?- dijo el suizo sonriendo alegremente, siempre era todo un deleite hablar con Phichit cuando éste estaba totalmente emocionado por algo.

-Así los llaman ahora ¿No has visto las redes sociales, acaso?- dijo el chico quien había sido por cierto, quien había llamado así a la que era ahora la pareja más famosa del mundo del patinaje artístico-. Pero no estás respondiendo mi pregunta…

-Supongo que sí, seré el padrino- dijo Chris con un falso suspiro de exasperación-. Pero… ¿Sabes algo? Creo que tengo una mejor idea para el discurso del brindis, pero no te la diré ahora…

-¿Por qué no?- dijo Phichit con aire ofendido- ¡Te llamé a ti primero que a nadie para compartir mi emoción!

-Claro, claro…- dijo Chris con esa sonrisa seductora que hacía que Phichit perdiera el aliento de forma alarmante.

-¿Chris?- dijo el tailandés empezando a sentirse nervioso- ¿Por qué no quieres decirme?

-Te lo diré si aceptas salir conmigo antes de la Copa de China- dijo el suizo haciendo que la sonrisa del otro joven se llenará de incredulidad y de alegría al mismo tiempo-. Que dices, guapo ¿Saldrás conmigo o tengo que dedicarte un discurso de veinte minutos en televisión nacional acerca de por qué me gustas y por qué creo que pasarías un buen rato a mi lado?

-Me gusta la idea del discurso, pero todo mundo dirá que quieres copiarle a Yuri- dijo Phichit sin poder evitar mostrar su emoción-. Chris… ¿De verdad te gusto?

-Eres encantador y sin duda alguna voy a dejarte ganar en la competencia a la que los dos hemos sido asignados si me dejas besarte…- dijo Chris de esa forma directa que lo caracterizaba-. Claro que me gustas, que tu mejor y bobo amigo no haya visto lo perfecto que eres, no es culpa tuya…

Phichit sonrió sin poder creerlo del todo, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y se sentía nervioso porque jamás había tenido una cita de verdad con un hombre como Chris. Pero quizá era tiempo de empezar a descubrir otras cosas, quizá era tiempo de dejar que algo nuevo brotara dentro de él. Yuri había sido valiente al proclamar su amor al mundo, pero también era cierto que plantearse la idea de querer volver a sentir amor por alguien más también requería tener un tipo especial de valentía que Phichit estaba sintiendo en aquel mismo instante.

-Creo que tenemos una cita, señor Giacometti- dijo Phichit haciendo que Chris frunciera los labios al escuchar la palabra "señor"-. Y por cierto, si con ello te saco de combate, quizá te bese desde que me encuentre contigo en el aeropuerto ¿Qué opinas?

-Es la mejor idea que has tenido en mucho tiempo- dijo Chris sintiéndose emocionado de pronto-. Te veré en unos días entonces y voy a cobrarme en serio esta promesa ¿entiendes?

Phichit sonrió y Chris le devolvió la sonrisa. El suizo había estado burlándose de Victor durante todo aquel tiempo, pero quizá él también estaba a punto de convertirse en un idiota enamorado como su mejor amigo.

Pero, del otro lado del mundo, en medio de una habitación solitaria en una enorme mansión de Canadá, Jean-Jacques Leroy uno de los patinadores de más renombre en aquella temporada, miraba las declaraciones de Yuri Katsuki con una sonrisa llena de burla y de coraje, mientras que una joven de cabello oscuro replicaba aquella sonrisa mientras estaba entre sus brazos.

-Jamás pensé que Victor Nikiforov cayera tan bajo- dijo el joven con burla- ¿Puedes creerlo, Isabella? El tipo estaba asustado de competir contra mí, por eso se retiró antes de que pudiera enfrentarlo, pero ¿Llegar al punto de fingir estar enamorado de ese idiota japonés y hacer que Katsuki declarara todas estas idioteces? ¡Todo esto es un ardid para que nadie pierda de vista a su patinador! ¡No es más que un truco de publicidad!

-El chico japonés parece sincero, J.J.- dijo la joven mirando a su novio con devoción- ¿Por qué estás tan molesto?

-Victor solo está engañando a ese pobre chico- dijo J.J. con un odio que Isabella jamás había escuchado en su voz-. Eso es lo que él hace ¿sabes? Usa a la gente en su beneficio, por eso está usando a Yuri Katsuki ahora. Victor no quiere salir de los reflectores y un romance de en sueño con su patinador logrará precisamente eso ¿No crees?

Isabella asintió sin entender del todo el resentimiento que había en la voz de J.J. mientras el chico, quien aquel año había cumplido veintidós años recordaba aquella noche en la que guiado por la admiración y las copas de más que había bebido a escondidas durante el Banquete del campeonato mundial, había jugado con fuego al tener una aventura con aquel dios del patinaje que a la mañana siguiente, no lo había recordado al encontrarse con él en el aeropuerto de Tokio.

Y aquello era algo que J.J. jamás le perdonaría, porque si Victor era el príncipe del hielo, J.J. era el rey y él en persona iba a encargarse de hacer que Victor se arrepintiera de varias cosas: primero, de haberlo ignorado después de haberlo usado aquella noche que los dos habían compartido. Segundo, se arrepentiría de haber abandonado el hielo antes de tiempo y tercero, sin duda alguna se arrepentiría de haber cambiado a un rey por el amor mediocre de un maldito don nadie japonés que había venido a echar a perder sus planes…

* * *

 **NDA¡ Hola a todos después de un largo tiempo¡ (Para mí fue largo xD)**

 **Bien, siento que tengo muchas cosas por las cuales disculparme. Primero que nada por dejar pasar tanto tiempo entre actualizaciones, en mi defensa diré que la vida adulta no es divertida y ah, tenía demasiado trabajo atrasado, por eso me he tardado un poco con este capítulo que emm... sí, es demasiado largo xD**

 **A modo de advertencia-disculpa debo decir que llega un momento en todas mis historias en las que simplemente escribo demasiado, tenía demasiadas cosas que contar y eso hice so... espero que no haya quedado tan mal este capítulo, me ha costado un poco escribirlo por demasiadas cosas, ojalá no haya quedado tan mal :D** **Por cierto, no me sentía cómoda con la edad real de J.J por eso le aumenté un par de añitos más para que su relación con Victor no me causara problemas existenciales y no diré más al respecto.**

 **Y bueno, mil gracias de nuevo por estar conmigo en esta historia. Espero que les siga gustando, todavía me faltan muchas cosas por contar :) Espero volver a mi ritmo de actualización semanal y si todo sale bien la próxima semana además del capítulo 11 de esta historia, espero poder compartir con ustedes un especial de San Valentín porque cursi y porque viva el amor xD**

 **Como sea, espero con emoción sus comentarios al respecto de este capítulo largo como fila del banco, no sean tímidos :) Saludos a todos y abrazos de oso por ser parte de esta historia :D**


	12. Allegro appassionato

**11\. Allegro appassionato**

Victor Nikiforov caminaba por los frescos jardines de Yutopia seguido por los fieles pasos de Maccachin al lado suyo. El aire fresco de los primeros días del otoño en Japón acariciaba su desordenado cabello color plata que resplandecía con la luz de la luna llena. Aquella era su última noche en el país de Yuri antes de que los dos viajaran hacia la primera parada de sus competencias en el Grand Prix de aquel año: China.

El ruso había decidido dejado a Yuri en la cama que habían compartido desde el día de su primer beso porque necesitaba poner en orden esas emociones que estaban invadiéndolo: el nerviosismo por la competencia, la nostalgia de tener que dejar por un tiempo aquella tranquila ciudad donde todo el amor que no había conocido por casi 28 años de vida había estado esperando por él; la tristeza de renunciar a aquella vida hogareña y tranquila al lado de su pupilo quien, Victor estaba seguro, ahora estaba listo para enfrentarse a quien fuera dentro de una pista de hielo, y sobre todo aquello, el amor que ardía en su pecho como una llamarada eterna, el amor que Yuri le hacía sentir, ese amor que Victor estaba seguro, había llegado para quedarse.

Porque en la mente y en el alma del príncipe del hielo no había duda alguna: Yuri Katsuki era el amor en su forma más pura, Yuri Katsuki sin duda alguna había nacido para hacer historia como siempre había sido su sueño y Victor había tenido que decirle muchas veces que era de verdad una suerte que él pudiera ser parte de la historia que Yuri estaba a punto de escribir ahora.

El ruso suspiró cerrando los ojos, dejando que el aire fresco de la noche ordenara sus pensamientos, dejando que la noche lo cubriera y lo hiciera sentirse digno de todo lo que tenía ahora porque de verdad él tenía más de lo que jamás hubiera esperado pues el brillo de todas sus medallas quedaba opacado por los ojos marrones de Yuri, por el brillo de la sonrisa de Yuri, por el brillo de la vida misma de Yuri.

-Él es lo mejor que nos ha pasado ¿verdad, Maccachin?- dijo el hombre acariciando la cabeza del caniche que ladró alegremente, como si de verdad estuviera respondiendo a la pregunta de Victor-. Tienes que cuidar bien de casa, esta es tu casa ahora ¿entiendes? Debes obedecer a Mari, no la hagas enojar robando comida de la cocina. Acompaña a Hiroko y a Toshiya cuando vayan al mercado, no dejes que nadie intente cobrarles de más. Las trillizas vendrán a jugar contigo cada tarde después de su clase con Yuko, no den muchos problemas ¿Está bien? Todos ellos también son tu familia ahora ¿vale? Debes proteger a la familia, Maccachin, ellos son nuestra familia…

Victor sonrió dejando que el eco de sus palabras retumbara por entre la soledad de los jardines sintiéndose algo idiota al estar hablando de aquel modo con su perro, pero para él, el fiel caniche era más que solo un animal de compañía. Maccachin había sido por mucho tiempo el único ser viviente que lo recibía en casa, la única compañía que creía necesitar y ahí estaban ahora, los dos juntos como siempre pero sin estar solos, jamás tendrían que volver a estar solos mientras el amor de Yuri los acompañara.

-Voy a extrañarte, pero Yuri cuidará de mí y yo de él, no debes preocuparte- dijo Victor abrazándose al cuerpo peludo de Maccachin-. Volveremos antes de navidad y quizá no tengamos que volver a irnos de aquí en mucho, mucho tiempo ¿me oyes? Este será nuestro hogar Maccachin, te lo prometo…

Maccachin lamió las mejillas de Victor por toda respuesta y el ruso llenó la noche con el repicar de su risa, un sonido que aun a veces le parecía extraño porque estaba lleno de alegría, de esa alegría apasionada que no había sentido jamás, no hasta que Yuri le había mostrado aquel mundo nuevo que los dos llevaban habitando por aquellos meses, los meses más felices de toda su vida.

Victor se quedó quieto de pronto, sentado sobre la hierba aun verde del jardín, recordando todos esos momentos que lo habían llevado a encontrarse con Yuri: su baile sensual en la sala de banquetes, la primera vez que lo había visto patinar, la primera vez que Yuri lo había abrazado, su baile en medio de todas las flores de cerezo de la primavera y aquel beso, aquel beso que había sido solo la primera página de una historia que todavía tenía mucho por contar. El ruso sonrió recordando las declaraciones que Yuri había hecho para la prensa japonesa, esas declaraciones llenas de amor que le habían dado la vuelta al mundo, las mismas declaraciones que Yuri le había vuelto a hacer horas después al tenerlo entre sus brazos cuando su amado volvió a casa con una sonrisa feliz y avergonzada y Victor corrió hacia él incapaz de soportar un segundo más sin tenerlo al lado suyo.

Y así, al volver a rodearlo con sus brazos, Victor había sentido exactamente ese mismo amor del que Yuri le había hablado a todo el mundo, lo sentía en el calor del cuerpo de aquel chico, lo sentía en el modo en el que el joven Katsuki había pronunciado su nombre antes de sonreírle y de dejar que Victor besara aquella sonrisa de forma febril y ansiosa, como si los dos hubieran estado separados miles de años y no solamente algunas horas. Y en ese preciso instante Victor supo que no le hacían falta más palabras, que todo lo que Yuri decía siempre estaba más allá de la sola resonancia de silabas conjugadas, más allá de todo idioma existente. Yuri lo expresaba todo sin decir nada y Victor estaba feliz de por fin empezar a entender aquel lenguaje, el lenguaje que solo pueden construir dos personas que se aman.

El ruso volvió a sonreír al tiempo que su teléfono celular sonaba y por un momento la sonrisa de sus labios se desvaneció al reconocer el timbre de la llamada entrante: sin duda aquella era una llamada de Rusia.

El hombre de los ojos azules sacó el teléfono de su saco sintiendo que su corazón palpitaba un poco asustado, no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien lo llamara desde el teléfono principal de la mansión Nikiforov. Por un momento, Victor estuvo tentado a ignorar la llamada pero se resignó a recibirla pensando que quizá algo importante había pasado y tenía que saberlo, fuera lo que fuera.

Victor presionó el botón de contestar y esperó a que después de su saludo inicial la otra persona empezara a hablar sin dilación alguna:

-¿Vitya?- dijo la cantarina voz de Dasha Nikiforova, cosa que relajó el corazón agitado del hombre en dos segundos.

-¿Mamá?- contestó Victor sintiendo que sus palabras en ruso sonaban un tanto extrañas después de meses de usar su idioma nativo solo en contadas ocasiones.

-¡Victor Nikiforov!- dijo ella con emoción y molestia a partes iguales- ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres como para no llamar a tu madre en meses? ¿Tan mala es la recepción de llamadas en Hasetsu? Estoy segura de que si me dejaras hablar con Yuri él sí me llamaría a diario, ese chico es demasiado bueno para ti…

-Claro que lo es, lo pienso todos los días- dijo Victor sintiéndose un poco culpable por haber abandonado a su madre una vez más-. Debes disculparme mamá, Yuri y yo hemos estado realmente ocupados con el entrenamiento…

-Sí, el entrenamiento- dijo la mujer con un tono juguetón que hizo sonreír a Victor-. Eso no es excusa, Nikiforov, pensé que me llamarías inmediatamente después del hermoso discurso que te dedicó Yuri…

-¿Lo viste?- dijo Victor realmente sorprendido de que en Rusia se hubiera mostrado aquella conferencia.

-¿De verdad no tienes ni idea de que eres el tema de todos los chismes del año en Rusia, verdad?- dijo Dasha con un suspiro exasperado-. Vitya, ni siquiera como entrenador has dejado de ser el tema principal de todos los noticieros de deportes. Creo que alguien está organizando un programa especial para discutir si tú, nuestro héroe nacional de verdad estás a punto de echar tu vida y tu carrera por la borda debido al capricho que pareces sentir por tu patinador…

-¿Eso dicen ahora?- preguntó Victor sintiendo un conocido desprecio por la prensa amarillista de su país.

-¿Qué más quieres que digan?- dijo la mujer sintiéndose triste de pronto-. Vitya, tú sabes cómo son las cosas en este país. Era más que obvio que Yuri estaba diciéndole a todo el mundo que está enamorado de ti, pero ellos no dijeron nada de eso y se los agradezco pero Vitya, debes saber que tus fans y toda la gente que te adoraba antes no te recibirá con cariño cuando tú y Yuri vengan a Rusia. Serán horribles con los dos ¿entiendes? Debes protegerte, debes proteger también a Yuri porque me gustaría que no fuera así, pero sé que intentarán hacerles daño…

-¿Tiene papá algo que ver con esta advertencia?- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules sintiendo que su corazón pesaba en su pecho-. Mamá, me estás diciendo esto porque papá está planeando hacer algo ¿verdad?

-Él no está pasándola bien en el parlamento- dijo la mujer con algo de vergüenza-. Sus colegas están atacándolo constantemente por el hecho de que su único hijo es un… es… Vitya, lo que él o la gente piense no es asunto tuyo ¿entiendes? No permitiré que él haga algo pero tienes que estar preparado ¿me oyes? Habla con Yuri, tienes que ser sincero con él.

-Si le digo todo eso, no hará más que sentirse culpable mamá- dijo Victor temblando ante la idea de poner aquel peso sobre los hombros de su amado-. Tengo que protegerlo él es…

-Él es un hombre fuerte y valiente, Vitya- dijo la mujer con calma-. Sé que tienes miedo de decirle esto a Yuri debido a su enfermedad, pero sé que él entenderá, él es fuerte ¿No lo viste acaso declarando su amor a los cuatro vientos? Por cierto Vitya, si no te casas con él estoy pensando seriamente en quedarme con ese honor ¿entiendes? El punto es que sí, quiero que protejas a Yuri pero no vas a protegerlo si lo dejas al margen de todo. Victor, él y tú son una pareja ahora, los dos tienen que estar juntos en todo…

-Dasha Nikiforova, de verdad te gusta Yuri ¿cierto?- dijo Victor sintiendo un arrebato de amor hacia su madre al escucharla decir que quería proteger a su amado- Sé que esto va a causarte problemas con papá pero ¿Te encontrarás con Yuri y conmigo en Rusia?

-Vitya…- dijo la mujer ignorando la última pregunta de su hijo- ¿Recuerdas que te dije cuando cumpliste 16 años?

Victor se quedó en silencio un rato, recordando aquella tarde en la que había decidido decirles a sus padres que él no era igual a los demás, que siempre se había sentido diferente. El hombre de los ojos azules sintió dolor al ver en su mente la imagen de su padre levantándose del sillón con violencia, Victor recordaba el dolor sordo de la bofetada que su padre le dio, recordaba el sabor salado de las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, recordaba el latido de su corazón joven y asustado, recordaba el miedo, recordaba la vergüenza y el silencio que siguió al portazo con el que su padre había cerrado la habitación donde solo Victor y su madre se habían quedado.

-Dijiste que no debía llorar por alguien que no merecía mis lágrimas, por alguien que aun siendo mi padre era un jodido cobarde- dijo Victor sintiendo un nudo en la garganta-. Dijiste que estaba bien ser quien era, que tú siempre estarías feliz por mí sin importar quién fuera la persona a la que yo decidiera amar. Dijiste que tú amarías a esa persona con todo el corazón si esa persona decidía amarme a mí también.

-Todo eso que te dije sigue siendo cierto, Victor- dijo la mujer sintiendo unas enormes ganas de cruzar el espacio y el tiempo para sostener a su hijo entre sus brazos-. Yuri Katsuki es parte de mi familia ahora y es más que un hecho que iré a conocerlo, pero Vitya, no debes esconderle nada ¿Entiendes? No quiero que nadie les haga daño, no dejaré que alguien se atreva a hacerlo pero Yuri tiene que estar al tanto de todo ¿me oyes? Estoy segura de que he criado a un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra así que sé que podrás sincerarte con la persona que amas…

-Lo haré mamá- dijo Victor con firmeza-. Le diré todo después de la copa de China, él no necesita toda esta presión ahora ya está lo suficientemente nervioso y la verdad es que yo también lo estoy. Sé que él no fallará, pero aun así…

-Tu trabajo es quedarte a su lado y tener más confianza que él en el hecho de que podrá ganar- dijo la mujer sintiéndose enternecida al escuchar a Victor admitiendo que tenía miedo de algo-. Yuri sorprenderá a todo mundo, de eso no me queda duda, quizá incluso tú mismo puedas sorprenderte un poco más…

-Eso es algo que él hace todos los días- dijo Victor sonriendo con calma- Mamá ¿me puedes decir cómo fue posible que terminara al lado de un hombre que es mejor que yo en todos los sentidos? Te juro que Yuri no tiene ni idea de que soy yo el afortunado en esta relación…

-Los dos son afortunados Vitya- dijo la mujer con sinceridad-. Espero que me hagas caso, debo dejarte ahora, no quiero que tu padre se despierte, por eso te llamé desde el teléfono de su despacho, perdóname si te asusté.

-Está bien…- dijo Victor con calma-. Maccachin te envía saludos, espero que no te moleste que ahora esté más encariñado con la familia de Yuri que contigo.

-No me molesta, aunque creo que Maccachin no es el único que está planeando quedarse a vivir en Japón ¿verdad?- dijo Dasha riendo divertida-. Ve a descansar, hijo, y en serio espero que me llames más seguido. Te deseo lo mejor en la copa de China, dile a Yuri que sé que nos hará sentir orgullosos a todos.

-Descansa también mamá, yo le diré a Yuri- dijo Victor con cariño-. Te adoro, Dasha, te veré pronto.

La llamada se terminó con un clic y Victor suspiró con aire cansado, sintiendo que Maccachin se separaba de su lado para correr al encuentro de una delgada figura que se acercaba con los pies descalzos, el cabello revuelto y los ojos somnolientos hacia él. Era Yuri.

Victor sintió el acostumbrado flechazo en su corazón al verlo frente a él y tuvo ganas de correr al encuentro de su amado, pero decidió esperar a que Yuri llegara a él.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Vitya?- dijo el joven pelinegro sentándose a su lado, dejando que Victor lo cubriera con su chaqueta café cuando el hombre de los ojos azules lo sintió tiritando en medio de la noche.

-No podía dormir…- dijo Victor intentando poner en práctica aquello de la sinceridad que su madre le había recomendado-. Creo que estoy un poco nervioso, mi Yuri.

-¿Tú te sientes nervioso?- dijo Yuri como si el joven se hubiera dado cuenta de pronto que alguien como Victor Nikiforov era capaz de sentir una emoción tan mundana como el miedo.

-Sí, tengo miedo de decepcionarte, temo no ser un buen entrenador después de todo- dijo Victor abrazándose con fuerza al cuerpo de su amado, era de verdad demasiado nueva aquella sensación de sentirse débil frente a alguien más, de admitir que había miedo dentro de él ante una persona que a él le importaba demasiado.

-¿Cómo podrías decepcionarme?- dijo Yuri separándose un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos-. Soy yo quien no quiere echarlo todo a perder, soy yo quien debería estar preocupado por decepcionarte.

-No debes estar asustado por eso, tú jamás vas a decepcionarme- dijo Victor besando la frente del chico hermoso que estaba entre sus brazos-. Aunque quizá deba regañarte menos en los entrenamientos, Yuko me dijo que estaba siendo muy duro contigo…

-Sé que lo haces porque quieres que dé mi mejor esfuerzo- dijo Yuri haciendo que Victor quisiera regalarle el universo-. Eres un buen entrenador, Vitya…

Victor se abrazó a Yuri con fuerza, escondiendo su cabeza en el hueco que había entre el hombro y el cuello de su amado. Estar así, bajo aquella brillante luna de octubre muy cerca de la persona que amaba era bastante para que todas sus preguntas, aquellas preguntas que le causaban desasosiego se callaran al mismo tiempo. Y es que quizá, el ruido de su cabeza se callaba de golpe con la presencia de Yuri porque definitivamente Yuri era la respuesta para todas aquellas preguntas. Y aquel juicio tan simple, aquella declaración tan sincera hecha por los labios de su amado de verdad le hacían sentirse seguro: sí, seguramente los demás entrenadores a los que se enfrentaría tenían mil años de experiencia más que él y quizá Yuri habría estado mejor con cualquiera de ellos pero el hecho era que ahora los dos estaban juntos en aquella competencia, en aquella búsqueda de triunfo. Y aquello era lo que importaba, que estaban juntos y que con el poder de su amor buscarían alcanzar la victoria para la que los dos habían nacido.

Porque nadie merecía aquel triunfo más que Yuri y Victor estaba seguro de que aquel viaje que los dos habían decidido hacer terminaría bien mientras los dos siguieran caminando juntos.

-Dices que soy un buen entrenador solo porque te parezco guapo cuando empiezo a gritar en ruso- dijo Victor haciendo sonreír a Yuri-. Creo que alguien tiene un fetiche con las groserías en un idioma extranjero…

-Siempre me pareces guapo, eres más que guapo…- dijo Yuri sonrojándose con violencia una vez que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-No más que tú, Yuri Katsuki- dijo Victor besando sus labios con suavidad después-. Por cierto, bello durmiente, es hora de que regresemos a la cama, Mari va a matarme si nos perdemos la fiesta de despedida que está preparando para mañana.

-¡Oh!- dijo Yuri recordando el evento que su familia estaba organizando para desearle suerte en el Grand Prix-. Vitya, mis padres quieren hacer algo… mmm, bueno, es que…

-¿Pasa algo malo con ellos?- dijo Victor, preparándose para levantarse del suelo e ir con Yuri a su habitación.

-No…- dijo el joven sonrojándose adorablemente-. Es que… es que creo que quieren darnos su bendición como si… es que…

-¡Oh sí, Hiroko me dijo algo de eso!- dijo Victor riendo divertido-. Dijo que nos darían su bendición como pareja de una vez ya que de todos modos tendrán todo listo para nuestra boda una vez que regresemos de Barcelona.

Yuri se sintió profundamente avergonzado al escuchar aquello pero no dijo nada, no cuando Victor sonreía de aquel modo y lo tomaba de la mano para llevarlo a descansar una vez más, y aunque aquella loca idea de sus padres le molestaba un poco, lo cierto es que no podía negar que valía la pena lidiar con ello si con esa idea había logrado que la preocupación en los ojos azules de su amado se desvaneciera de pronto al mismo tiempo que su propia preocupación de no ser suficiente. Pero en aquel momento lo era, cuando Victor estaba a su lado, todo siempre parecía ser suficiente…

* * *

Phichit Chulanont sonreía apaciblemente mientras Christophe Giacometti le hablaba de su infancia entre los prados y las espectaculares montañas suizas. A pesar de que aquella cita estaba sucediendo de verdad, el pelinegro seguía pensando que aquello sin duda se trataba de uno de sus más alocados sueños porque alguien como él, un sencillo joven tailandés que toda su vida había tenido solamente un sueño en su alma, el sueño de hacer que todos en su país supieran la maravilla qué era danzar sobre el hielo, jamás se había planteado la idea de salir con un hombre como el que estaba en frente de él: guapo, absolutamente sexy, divertido y sobre todo eso, uno de los favoritos a estar en el pódium de la Copa de China, el primer evento en el que Chris participaría y el segundo en la lista de Phichit.

El joven tailandés sabía que después de su cuarto lugar en el Skate America de aquel año, su única posibilidad para enfrentarse a Yuri en la final del Grand Prix sería ganando un oro en aquella competencia, y aunque el joven tenía confianza en sus habilidades, la preocupación que había sentido todos aquellos días previos a su viaje a China, se había desvanecido cuando la figura de Chris Giacometti se había acercado a él en medio de un montón de gente que iba y venía por el aeropuerto, tomándolo de la mano para cobrarse sin más dilación la promesa que Phichit le había hecho cuando el suizo le había pedido salir con él en una cita de verdad.

Los labios de Chris se habían impactado con los suyos de forma suave, algo que Phichit no hubiera imaginado de alguien que lo había mirado con tanto anhelo como Chris lo había hecho. La boca del suizo era dulce y sin duda alguna tenia demasiada experiencia en el tema de los besos y al tailandés de verdad le alegró haber tenido práctica de sobra en el tema cuando vivía en Detroit y los chicos del conservatorio de música lo invitaban a salir con ellos en alocadas fiestas. Pero ninguna de aquellas experiencias se parecía a la de estar besando ni más ni menos que al recientemente nombrado "hombre más sexy sobre el hielo" por una de las revistas más famosas de patinaje artístico alrededor del mundo.

Los ojos del tailandés se habían cerrado al sentir la suavidad de la boca de Chris sobre la suya, el chico se había dejado llevar sin que le importara que muchas personas probablemente estaban viéndolo y simplemente se aferró al cuello de Chris mientras este lo pegaba más a su cuerpo, abrazándolo por la cintura, los dos perdidos en un beso que sus dos entrenadores contemplaban con la boca abierta de pura impresión.

Los dos se separaron solamente al escuchar los gritos de Celestino Cialdini que estaban urgiendo a Phichit a abandonar el aeropuerto, y aunque el hombre no estaba realmente enojado con su patinador, sí creía que en aquellos momentos un romance que lo distrajera era todo lo que Phichit no necesitaba. Pero para el tailandés, el mundo se había desvanecido al contacto de los labios de Christophe sobre los suyos, y aunque sus dos entrenadores habían puesto el grito en el cielo, ninguno de los dos había estado dispuesto a cancelar su primera cita, esa cita que estaba viviendo justamente en aquel momento.

La verdad es que Phichit había sentido un poco de miedo mientras se preparaba para encontrarse con el suizo y había estado tentado de llamar a Yuri en busca de un poco de apoyo moral, pero el joven se había detenido al pensar que su mejor amigo seguramente tendría mejores cosas que hacer con Victor como para interrumpirlos. Y es que el joven Chulanont se había encontrado con ellos en el hotel que se había asignado para los patinadores que competirían en la Copa de China al día siguiente y al mirarlos juntos, Phichit supo que habría sido un pecado separarlos cuando los dos lucían tan felices en su mundo privado.

Y aunque Phichit se había sentido feliz al contemplar a Yuri en aquel estado de felicidad, aunque ciertamente el tailandés estaba feliz por su mejor amigo, un dejo de dolor atravesó su pecho. Sí, era un idiota por seguir sintiendo aquello, pero había celos en su corazón, celos de que la sonrisa feliz de Yuri fuera por causa de Victor, celos de que los abrazos de Yuri ahora tuvieran la misma fragancia del cuerpo de Victor. Sin duda alguna el joven se sentía molesto consigo mismo por sentir aquello pero no podía evitarlo, simplemente no podía. Quizá era fácil sentirse feliz por Yuri cuando el joven japonés no estaba al lado suyo. Quizá era que todo el amor que había sentido por su mejor amigo no era un amor que se evaporaría tan fácilmente.

-Creo que estoy aburriéndote, Phichit- dijo Chris atrayendo en un segundo la atención del joven quien sonrió de forma nerviosa al verse descubierto pensando en mil cosas.

-No es eso, creo que me quedé pensando en…- dijo el joven tailandés sin saber cómo explicarle a Chris todo eso que estaba pensando.

-Ya me temía esto…- dijo el suizo mirando directamente aquellos ojos oscuros que lo miraban llenos de confusión-. Después de que llegamos del aeropuerto seguías sintiéndote feliz, pero cuando supe que Victor ya había llegado también empecé a sentirme inquieto, Yuri está aquí, es evidente que al verlo de nuevo todo lo que sientes por él volvería de golpe.

-Chris…- dijo Phichit sintiéndose idiota al ser tan transparente con sus sentimientos.

-No, de algún modo lo entiendo…- dijo Christophe tratando de que su desilusión no se notara demasiado-. Era más que evidente que tus sentimientos por Yuri eran fuertes, creo que aún son demasiado fuertes. Perdóname si fui muy rápido yo… ¿Es muy idiota si admito que eres la primera persona que me hace desear vivir algo diferente? Todo esto es culpa de Victor, al muy imbécil se le ocurre enamorarse y ¿qué quieres que te diga? Supongo que cupido de verdad lanzó sus flechas y no pude escaparme y ¡Oh, maldita sea! Ahí voy de nuevo…

El joven tailandés sonrió de forma sincera ante el torpe discurso de Chris quien se calló de pronto, sintiéndose idiota y expuesto en frente de la única persona ante la cual quería parecer genial y maravilloso. Porque era la verdad, porque aunque sonara a un jodido cliché romántico, Phichit Chulanont lo hacía sentirse diferente, lo hacía sentirse nuevo y descolocado, hacía que toda su seguridad se fuera al carajo con su sola sonrisa, Phichit hacia que sus piernas se volvieran gelatina y si aquello lo volvía un jodido estúpido enamorado, la verdad es que sí, estaba jodidamente enamorado de aquel joven que ahora estaba dedicándole una de esas sonrisas por las que estaba dispuesto a cruzar el infierno.

-¿Enamorarse?- dijo Phichit robándole el aliento al suizo cuando el joven tomó su mano por encima de la mesa.

-No me hagas decirlo de nuevo- dijo Chris sintiendo que algo de la agitación en su pecho se calmaba un poco por el contacto de la piel de Phichit sobre la suya-. Sé que soy un idiota, no planeaba decir esto en la primera cita, esto no es lo que normalmente hago, yo no soy así…

-Quizá no seas así con los demás- dijo Phichit con calma, sin soltar la mano del suizo-. Me gusta cómo eres justo ahora, Chris…

-¿Te gusta que sea un desastre?- dijo el suizo sonriendo con algo de burla.

-Me gusta que no temes decir lo que sientes- dijo el tailandés con calma-. Me gusta tu sinceridad, me gusta verte reír y estar contigo y créeme, verte patinar mañana me va a causar un infarto, he escuchado que tu rutina del programa corto es una bomba de sensualidad. Vas a matarme, Giacometti porque de verdad me gustas mucho…

-Te gusto, pero no soy la persona que está en tu corazón- dijo Chris sintiéndose un poco idiota al decir aquello-. Sé que no puedo competir contra Yuri Katsuki, lo sé.

La sonrisa de los labios de Phichit se volvió un poco triste y el suizo se sintió como un imbécil al haber empezado a hablar de ese tema pero es que no había podido evitarlo. Porque desde que empezara a darse cuenta de que sus sentimientos por Phichit no eran nada parecidos a todo lo que había sentido hasta ese momento, él sabía que siempre tendría que vivir bajo la sombra de aquel japonés que no solo había hechizado a Victor, sino que también parecía vivir en lo más hondo del alma del joven que seguían sosteniendo su mano justo ahora.

-Chris…- dijo Phichit sabiendo que debía ser sincero con el hombre frente a él-. Yo no te hubiera besado ni habría aceptado salir contigo sin haber estado seguro de que tú eres especial para mí…

-¿Lo soy?- dijo Chris realmente sorprendido de aquella declaración.

-Lo eres…- dijo el joven tailandés con seguridad-. Escucha, es verdad que ver las fotos que Victor sube a diario con Yuri me causa dolor, es cierto que aún me entristece ver a Yuri sonriendo al lado de su amor de toda la vida, pero esta tristeza pasará ¿Entiendes? Chris, Yuri es mi primer amor…

-Lo sé…- dijo el suizo empezando a molestarse de verdad con Yuri Katsuki aunque ciertamente el joven japonés seguramente no tenía ni idea de todo lo que Phichit sentía por él.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que sea el último o el único- dijo el joven tailandés con una sonrisa dulce que detuvo el corazón del joven Giacometti-. Mi abuela decía que el corazón humano es misterioso y tiene razón. Para algunos, solamente hay espacio para un solo amor, eso pasó con el corazón de Yuri y creo que es igual para Victor, los dos estaban destinados a no amar a nadie más hasta que se encontraran el uno con el otro y pienso que es hermoso y está bien que sea así para ellos.

-¿Para ti es distinto?- dijo Chris sintiendo miedo por la respuesta que el joven frente a él le daría.

-Creo que una vez que mi corazón se despida del amor que sintió por Yuri, podré volver a sentir amor por alguien más- dijo el tailandés haciendo que el alma de Chris se elevara por los aires-. Mi abuela solía decir que el amor es infinito, decía que el corazón es sabio y que si le das tiempo, si lo dejas llorar todo lo que debe llorar, después de un tiempo sanará y de las heridas brotarán una vez más la vida y la esperanza. Y donde hay vida y esperanza existe también la posibilidad de amar de nuevo…

-Tu abuela es mi persona favorita del universo en este momento- dijo el suizo sintiendo las palabras del joven de los ojos oscuros como una promesa dirigida hacia él.

-Desearía que la hubieras conocido- dijo el joven Chulanont sonriendo al recordar a aquella mujer que le había enseñado tantas cosas-. Lo que quiero decir, Chris, es que no quiero dañarte, no voy a hacerte daño con el recuerdo de nadie, tú mereces un corazón solo para ti y eso es lo que quiero entregarte. Sí, tú no eres Yuri y no necesito que lo seas, quiero que seas Chris Giacometti, el Chris Giacometti del que seguramente me enamoraré como un imbécil cuando mi corazón sane…

-Tiempo al tiempo…- dijo Chris, recordando de pronto todas las veces que él le había dicho lo mismo a Victor con respecto a su relación con el joven Katsuki. Sin duda alguna siempre era mil veces más sencillo dar buenos consejos que aplicarlos en la propia vida.

-Sí, tiempo al tiempo…- dijo Phichit con una sonrisa llena de esperanza-. Sé que te pido demasiado, pero ¿Podrías esperar por mí? Hay muchas cosas que no puedo prometer todavía, pero sí puedo asegurarte que tú también eres diferente para mí, creo Chris, que sin duda alguna tú estás destinado a hacer mi mundo diferente.

-Toma el tiempo que necesites, guapo…- dijo Chris inclinándose sobre la mesa para besar con suavidad los labios del otro chico-. Yo estaré a tu lado mientras tanto…

Los dos jóvenes sonrieron y se quedaron callados por un momento mientras contemplaban en los ojos del oro todo aquello que el futuro les traería a los dos como recompensa, porque a pesar de todo, los dos estaban seguros de que fuera lo que fuera, se trataría de algo mágico y bueno. Chris y Phichit siguieron cenando sin saber que en el mismo local de comida tradicional china, Victor y Yuri los observaban con un par de sonrisas traviesas en los labios.

-Debo decirle a Chris que debe ser cuidadoso con Phichit- dijo Yuri sintiéndose preocupado por el bienestar de su mejor amigo-. Victor, sé que él es tu mejor amigo pero no voy a perdonarlo si rompe el corazón de Phichit, Phichit es maravilloso.

-¿Él y tú siempre han sido así de protectores el uno con el otro?- dijo Victor sabiendo que Yuri sería capaz de matar a Chris si le hacía daño a su mejor amigo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo el joven Katsuki observando que Chris tomaba a mano de Phichit para llevarla a sus labios y besarla.

-Él prácticamente me dijo que iba a encargarse de que mi vida fuera un infierno si llegaba a lastimarte- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules realmente sorprendido de que Chris fuera en serio con el joven Chulanont-. Creo que él y tú piensan que Chris y yo somos de lo peor…

Yuri rio sin saber qué decir y Victor no pudo hacer otra cosa más que unirse a la risa de su amado. Además, Yuri no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, el ruso estaba seguro de que Chris cuidaría bien de Phichit aunque quizá no fuera tan mala idea recordarle que si lo hacían enojar, su dulce y perfecto Yuri podría de verdad sacar su lado oscuro para defender a su mejor amigo. Victor sonrió mientras el mesero llegaba a pedir la orden de los dos, y mientras Yuri ordenaba una cena ligera, el teléfono del ruso vibró con la llegada de un mensaje que borró la sonrisa de Victor y lo congeló al leerlo:

" _Así que te olvidaste del rey porque ahora estás enamorado de un cerdo que solía prostituirse para ganarse la vida porque jamás ha sido mejor que eso ¿Sigues pagándole para que te haga sentir amado? ¿De verdad eres feliz con un don nadie como él? Sé que lo que estás haciendo es simplemente obra de la lástima que le tienes y de que siempre has amado ser el centro de atención. Si eso es lo que quieres, atención, debiste quedarte conmigo. Este año te demostraré que el hielo que dejaste es ahora mío. Y tú también lo eres, aunque finjas no recordarlo, eres mío. Encuéntrate conmigo en el hotel que han asignado para hospedarnos en Rusia. Necesito hablar contigo Victor y más te vale que vayas si no quieres que destruya en un segundo esta fantasía idiota que has construido ¿O quieres dañarlo a él? Yo sé cómo destruirlo. No me hagas esperar más. Si él de verdad te importa, entonces vas a verte conmigo…"_

Los ojos azules de Victor se abrieron de par en par, la frialdad y la amenaza de aquellas palabras se colaron en su corazón con la fuerza de una tormenta invernal que lo dejó sin oportunidad de reaccionar ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Quién demonios estaba detrás de aquella mala broma? ¿Cómo demonios sabía aquella persona acerca de aquel trabajo que Yuri había tenido que hacer en Yutopia?

Por un momento, Victor se quedó en blanco, no se le ocurría quién podría ser aquella persona que amenazaba con destruir la única cosa que alguna vez había tenido sentido en su vida hasta que el recuerdo de unos ojos azules y oscuros, el recuerdo de un cuerpo al que él se había aferrado después del banquete de la última edición del campeonato mundial llegó a su mente: Jean-Jacques Leroy, aquel joven canadiense que se llamaba a sí mismo "el rey", aquel chico al que Victor de verdad había olvidado una vez el deseo estuvo satisfecho porque eso era lo que él hacía antes de Yuri, porque aquella era su vida antes de encontrarse con su Yuri que ahora estaba en peligro por culpa suya ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer para impedirlo? ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que aquel canadiense loco se calmara?

-Vitya, ¿estás bien?- dijo el joven Katsuki dándose cuenta de que su amado estaba intranquilo de pronto.

-Sí, es… es mamá- dijo Victor tratando de recuperar la sonrisa para que Yuri no se diera cuenta de nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Le pasó algo malo?- dijo Yuri con sincera preocupación, pues parecía que el joven japonés de verdad estaba encantado con la idea de conocer a Dasha Nikiforova dentro de unos días.

-No, es solo que está preocupada- dijo Victor volviendo a tranquilizarse. No podía alterar a Yuri, no antes de la competencia, no con algo tan absurdo como aquel mensaje-. Papá ha estado bebiendo de más en estos días, parece que los negocios van mal, pero no debes preocuparte. Esto pasa a menudo, solamente me preocupa que mamá no pueda aguantar más esta situación.

-Debemos intentar animarla cuando vayamos a Rusia- dijo Yuri haciendo que Victor se sintiera culpable por estarle mintiendo de aquel modo cuando lo cierto era que su madre le había aconsejado ser sincero con él en todo-. Dile que todo estará bien, dile que sé que es poco pero que mañana tú y yo la haremos sentir orgullosa en la competencia…

Victor sintió que un torrente de amor por Yuri se había escapado de su pecho al ver la sonrisa dulce con la que su amado le había dicho aquellas palabras. El hombre de los ojos azules tomó la mano de Yuri sobre la mesa y se aferró a los dedos del joven japonés como quien se aferra a la vida misma. No, definitivamente no dejaría que nadie le arrebatara eso, no dejaría que nadie lo apartara de Yuri, no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño a Yuri y no importaba que en el intento por salvarlo, el único que resultaría dañado fuera él.

* * *

Yuri Plisetsky miraba la imagen de Victor Nikiforov y su patinador que la televisión estaba transmitiendo en aquel preciso instante. El joven rubio estaba realmente sorprendido por la primera actuación de Katsuki en el Grand Prix, de hecho, las palabras que le gritara al japonés la primera vez que se habían encontrado ahora le parecían una mentira.

Porque si bien, jamás prediría disculpas por haber dicho todo lo que había dicho, sí estaba empezando a sentir que la copa Rostelecom donde los dos tendrían que participar próximamente, no sería tan sencilla como él lo había imaginado. Ahora, no es que estuviera empezando a preocuparse, sin duda alguna el programa corto del cerdo aquel era bueno pero Yuri sabía que lo importante, que lo que definía una competencia era lo que el patinador fuera capaz de hacer en su programa libre y por lo que Yakov le había dicho mientras se burlaba del intento de Victor por ser entrenador, era que a Katsuki seguían fallándole los saltos de alto nivel de dificultad que Victor había planeado para el final de su programa.

Claro, Yuri había quedado un poco fascinado por la limpieza de la secuencia de pasos del japonés aquel, había algo encantador en el modo en el que Katsuki movía su cuerpo, algo que era digno de admirarse. No, claro que no, no estaba diciendo que el cerdo fuera bueno, pero quizá lo era un poco, quizá Victor lo estuviera entrenando bien. Pero aquello no quería decir que él se amedrentaría al enfrentarlo, claro que no. El que Yuri Katsuki fuera menos mediocre de lo que él había esperado solo lo instaba a ser mejor, solo lo motivaba a querer hacer que el patinador de Victor mordiera el polvo cuando lo viera ganar a él la competencia que se llevaría a cabo en su país natal.

-¿Una marca personal?- dijo el rubio haciendo que Mila, quien estaba con él en el comedor de la pista de hielo en la que tendrían que entrenar después, saltara al escuchar sus palabras pues la muchacha había estad perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Yuri Katsuki superó la marca de los cien puntos…- dijo la joven sin aquella alegría que la caracterizaba normalmente-. Creo que Vitya es un buen entrenador después de todo ¿No crees?

-Es asqueroso- dijo Yuri al ver como Victor abrazaba a su patinador con fuerza, como si quisiera dejarlo sin aire- ¿En serio no puede contenerse? Es ridículo, es una vergüenza para el deporte…

-Está enamorado- dijo Mila con una sonrisa triste que hizo que Yuri se preocupara de verdad, su compañera de pista jamás había actuado así-. Lo que pasa, Yuri, es que Victor está enamorado de verdad y no tiene miedo de mostrarlo, lo respeto por eso.

Los ojos de Mila se llenaron de lágrimas después de decir aquello, cosa que hizo que Yuri se sintiera incomodo de pronto. Él jamás había sabido qué hacer cuando las personas lloraban en frente de él, vamos él no era una persona que llorara en realidad. Para él, las lágrimas siempre habían sido un signo de debilidad, un signo de vergüenza. Su reacción usual habría sido decirle a Mila que dejara de ser ridícula, pero había tanta tristeza en el rostro de la muchacha que Yuri solo pudo acercarse a ella, mientras su compañera escondía el rostro entre sus brazos y el joven rubio seguía mirándola sin saber qué demonios hacer ¿Dónde estaba Otabek cuando lo necesitaba? Seguramente él sabría qué hacer, pero ahora estaba en Francia, preparándose para su primera competencia del Grand Prix.

-Hey, Mila ¿Qué demonios te pasa?- dijo Yuri poniendo una mano tímida sobre el hombro de su compañera.

-Déjame en paz, Yuri…- dijo la chica entre sollozos-. No quiero que me veas así, yo no soy así.

-Claro que tú no eres así…- dijo Yuri sintiéndose inútil-. No sabía que las viejas brujas podían llorar como niñas.

Mila levantó el rostro hacia su compañero y sonrió en medio de sus lágrimas ante las palabras de Yuri. La verdad era que la muchacha se sentía tonta por actuar así pero ya no había podido aguantarlo. Su corazón había dolido el día entero, la confusión de su mente había estado molestándola de forma constante. Había fallado todos sus saltos en el entrenamiento de aquella mañana haciendo que Yakov la regañara con ímpetu, algo que casi jamás sucedía. Mila sabía que estaba hecha un desastre, se sentía como un desastre. Ojalá Sara Crispino no le hubiera dicho nada de aquello. Ojalá su mejor amiga jamás le hubiera dicho que en realidad estaba enamorada de ella.

El recuerdo de las palabras de la chica italiana seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza, así como la forma en la que la voz de Sara se había quebrado al decirle que ella entendía que Mila no pudiera sentir lo mismo por ella. Aquellos ojos que con la luz adecuada se volvían violetas, habían estado tan tristes al despedirse de ella pues las dos habían estado teniendo su charla usual por video llamada de todos los días, que Mila no podía dejar de sentirse culpable.

Porque la verdad es que ella sabía que Sara no era la única que tenía sentimientos de aquel tipo: ella sentía lo mismo por la chica italiana, ella siempre había sabido que Sara era algo más para ella, siempre más que cualquier otra persona en el mundo pero ¿Cómo aceptar una verdad así? ¿Cómo arriesgarse a vivir algo como aquello cuando toda su vida el mundo entero le había dicho que sentir algo así era malo, era un pecado, era un motivo de vergüenza?

Las lágrimas volvieron a correr por las mejillas de Mila y Yuri se sentó en frente de ella sin saber qué más hacer. Estaba intentando pensar en qué decir, pero simplemente dejó que su compañera se aferrara a una de sus manos y la observó llorar, él podía ser un fraude para animar a las personas pero al menos podía quedarse, al menos podía hacerle sentir a aquella muchacha que siempre lo había molestado y cuidado como una molesta hermana mayor que no estaba sola.

Las lágrimas siguieron cayendo por el bello rostro de ojos azules y cabello color fuego de la chica, quien dejó que todo el dolor que sentía saliera de una buena vez. Ella sabía que estaba dándole a Yuri una escena con la que podría molestarla la vida entera, pero aquello no importaba. Ella sabía que no sería capaz de contarle al rubio todo lo que estaba sintiendo pero tampoco hacía falta. No quería que Yuri supiera que ella era una cobarde, no quería que Yuri viera por fin que ella podía ser perfecta dentro del hielo, pero que en la vida real era un condenado desastre.

-¿Me vas a decir qué demonios te pasa?- dijo Yuri acercándole a su compañera un montón de servilletas con las que ella limpió su cara- ¿Volviste a romper con tu novio?

-Sí…- dijo Mila sabiendo que aquella era la salida más fácil, soltando la mano de Yuri de pronto-. Fue eso.

-¿Y por qué no le llamaste a Sara Crispino?- dijo Yuri haciendo que un gesto de dolor apareciera en los labios de la muchacha-. Ella siempre sabe qué hacer cuando te pones así, ustedes las mujeres son tan complicadas ¿Quieres que le llame ahora?

-¡No!- dijo Mila con evidente terror en la mirada.

-¿Mila?- dijo Yuri empezando a darse cuenta de que aquellas lágrimas no tenían nada que ver con el último novio zoquete de su compañera.

-Sara no quiere hablar conmigo…- dijo la joven haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no ponerse a llorar de nuevo.

-¿Por qué?- dijo el rubio con verdadero interés, sin darse cuenta de que estaba poniéndose en el lugar del confidente, ese lugar del que siempre había querido escapar.

-Porque no soy valiente como Victor- dijo la chica haciendo que Yuri tardara un poco en comprender lo que le estaba diciendo-. Porque tengo miedo de ser diferente, porque tengo miedo de aceptar que siento lo mismo que ella siente por mí.

Los ojos verdes del adolescente se abrieron de par en par al escuchar aquella confesión y algo dentro de él de pronto comprendió el terror que seguramente Mila estaba sintiendo: era el terror de verse expuesto, el miedo enorme de sentir lo que se supone que una persona normal no debe sentir. De pronto, Yuri comprendió que su compañera estaba sintiendo el mismo pánico que él sentía cuando su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza al estar al lado de Otabek Altin.

Y es que, en los días previos al viaje del kazajo a Francia, Yuri había tenido que preguntarse qué demonios estaba haciendo. Porque habían pasado ya tres meses desde que Otabek llegara a su vida y había sido terrorífico darse cuenta la cantidad alarmante de información que el kazajo sabía acerca de él. Porque Otabek se había metido en su vida de forma completa, invadiéndolo todo, siendo parte de todo lo que a Yuri le importaba al grado de que incluso su abuelo conocía ahora a su mejor y único amigo en Rusia y quizá en el mundo entero.

Y quizá aquello no hubiera sido tan preocupante si después de aquella cena en la que el kazajo había conocido a su abuelo, éste no le hubiera pedido que charlara con él de hombre a hombre. Su abuelo se había sentado en frente suyo, mirándolo con atención, bebiendo un trago de su botella de vodka favorito antes de poner las cartas sobre la mesa y dejar a Yuri sin respiración.

-Yuratchka…- había dicho el hombre con voz seria, la clase de voz que usaba para decir las cosas que le importaban de verdad-. Quiero que sepas que estoy orgulloso de ti, que te amo profundamente y que jamás imaginé que sería el abuelo de un joven tan talentoso y fuerte, creo sinceramente que tus padres, principalmente tu madre, estaría orgullosa de ti…

-¿Por qué me dices esto, abuelo?- dijo el joven con las mejillas sonrojadas, su abuelo no era una persona que dijera aquellas cosas de un modo tan directo.

-Porque quiero que sepas que ninguna de las elecciones que hagas en la vida me hará pensar de forma distinta- había dicho el hombre con una sonrisa franca-. Y aunque aún eres muy joven, quiero que sepas que lo único que quiero es que seas feliz y que seas capaz de vivirlo todo, y si el joven Altin es esa persona especial para ti, la persona con la que descubrirás muchas cosas, yo estoy bien con ello, Beka es un gran chico…

-Abuelo…- dijo el joven tratando de decir algo aunque la confusión dentro de él era demasiado grande como para decir algo.

-Sentir no es una vergüenza, Yura, sentir algo por alguien, lo que sea, es algo que solo las personas fuertes pueden hacer- había dicho el hombre sabiamente-. Tú eres sumamente fuerte y lo que le da sentido a esa fuerza es la belleza de las emociones que uno puede sentir cuando llega el momento y cuando llegue tu momento, hijo, quiero que te sientas orgulloso de ti mismo y quiero que sepas que aunque el mundo te diga lo contrario, sentir amor por alguien, sea quien sea ese alguien, es lo mejor que puede llegar a pasarte jamás ¿Entiendes?

-No sé de qué hablas…- había dicho Yuri sintiendo que su corazón se saldría de su pecho con aquellas palabras.

-Quizá no ahora, pero llegará el momento- dijo el hombre mayor levantándose para poner una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su nieto-. Solamente sé cuidadoso ¿quieres? A veces los jóvenes quieren vivir la vida a prisa sin saber que es muy corta como para no vivirla paso a paso. Yuratchka, descubre lo que tengas que descubrir ¿está bien? Yo jamás me avergonzaré de ti, yo siempre voy a apoyarte y justo ahora estoy sumamente feliz de que tengas un amigo como Otabek, alguien que te acompañe en tu sueño, alguien que de verdad te entiende. Son muy pocas las personas que podrán hacer eso en tu vida, Yura, sé bueno con Otabek ¿quieres?

Su abuelo le había dado una palmada en el hombro ante de alejarse de él, dejándolo confundido, dejándolo temeroso. Porque era increíble y alarmante la facilidad con la que su abuelo había podido leer sus sentimientos por Otabek Altin, por que sí, había sentimientos por él aunque él no tenía ni idea de qué era aquello. Él solo sabía que Otabek siempre lo hacía sonreír, que Otabek era la única persona que jampas lo hacía sentir con ganas de gritarle. Otabek era divertido, Otabek siempre lo hacía sentirse acompañado, ni siquiera el hecho de que él fuera un poco mayor que él importaba porque el kazajo siempre lo trataba como a un igual, no como a un niño molesto, sino como a una persona de verdad.

Y aquello lo hacía feliz y lo hacía sentirse idiota porque sus sueños mientras dormía estaban llenos del rostro de Otabek y de su voz contándole acerca de su vida en Kazajistán; estaban llenos de Otabek y de su música favorita, porque además de ser un patinador fuera de serie, el chico amaba la música y le había dicho a Yuri que tenía ese sueño loco de ser D.J. algún día y por algún extraño motivo aún más loco, Yuri tuvo ganas de ser parte de ese sueño también, de quedarse en la vida de Otabek por mucho tiempo, de ser amigo de aquel joven toda la vida.

Yuri no tenía un nombre para todo aquello y por eso podía entender ahora que Mila estuviera aterrada también. Y entonces el joven se dio cuenta de que podía entender a Mila y por ello decidió que quizá el consejo de su abuelo le serviría a ella también.

\- Ninguna vieja bruja es una cobarde- dijo Yuri atrayendo la mirada de la joven hacia él-. Mila, no digo que ser un jodido sentimental como Victor esté bien pero quizá valga la pena ¿No crees? Solo mira lo idiotamente feliz que se ve al lado de Katsuki… ¿No crees que mereces lo mismo? ¿No crees que valga la pena ser valiente si alguien puede llegar a hacerte sonreír así?

-Yuri…- dijo la joven realmente sorprendida de las palabras del chico menor.

-Sara vendrá a competir en la copa Rostelecom también- dijo el rubio-. Habla con ella, Sara es tu amiga.

-¿Y si no quiere hablar conmigo?- dijo la chica sorprendiéndose del hecho de que aquel joven temperamental estuviera dándole un sabio consejo ahora.

-Encuentra el modo de lograr que quiera hacerlo- dijo el adolescente empezando a sentirse incomodo-. Anímate, bruja, debo ir a entrenar ahora.

Yuri empezó a alejarse de Mila, pero ella se levantó de su silla para abrazar al chico con fuerza, sintiendo que las palabras de Yuri la habían ayudado más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Se sentía agradecida con él y también estaba sorprendida de que aquel pequeño rubio poco a poco estuviera volviéndose un joven maravilloso dentro y fuera del hielo, aunque a veces le costara mostrarle a todo el mundo aquella cara que le había mostrado a ella aquel día.

-Gracias, tigre ruso del hielo- dijo la joven mientras Yuri intentaba zafarse de ella-. Seré valiente, Yuri pero tú también debes prometerme que no tendrás miedo ¿Está bien?

Yuri asintió a las palabras de la chica con una mirada seria y salió del comedor con rumbo a la pista de hielo. No tener miedo de sentir. Ser valiente de sentir algo por alguien. Sí, sin duda alguna aquellas cosas eran mil veces más fáciles de decir que de hacer y cuando Yuri volvió a pensar en Otabek Altin, por primera vez el chico pensó que quizá su propio miedo empezaba a disminuir al pensar en la sonrisa que solo el kazajo era capaz de dedicarle…

* * *

Yuri Katsuki sabía que aquella noche pasaría algo diferente, que aquella noche todo sería distinto.

El joven de los ojos marrones podía sentir electricidad en el aire mientras las manos de Victor resbalaban por sus hombros y por su espalda al tiempo que los labios de su entrenador dejaban un rastro húmedo por su cuello antes de volver a sus labios y quedarse ahí, sobre su boca, lo que al muchacho le pareció una dulce eternidad donde ni siquiera el oxígeno parecía importante.

Aquella noche la ansiedad de un nuevo inicio flotaba en el aire pero no era la ansiedad que precedía al terror, no era la ansiedad que podía sumir a Yuri en la negrura: aquello era más parecido al anhelo, más parecido a una espera dulce que aquella noche encontraría un final.

Los labios de Victor se separaron de los suyos simplemente para que los ojos de su entrenador se clavaran en los suyos. Había luz en aquellas pupilas del color del cielo, aquella mirada era sin duda alguna capaz de hacer que Yuri se olvidara del frío que estaba haciendo afuera. En el exterior, el invierno estaba a punto de comenzar pero ahí dentro, en aquella habitación de hotel Yuri sentía que la primavera estaba a punto de estallar, que miles de flores de colores estaba a punto de ser dibujadas en su piel y que las manos de Victor, que las puntas de los dedos de Victor serían el pincel que estaba destinado a dibujar un paisaje multicolor en cada uno de los rincones de su cuerpo…

Las manos de Victor se posaron en sus mejillas con suavidad, como si el ruso estuviera pidiéndole permiso para que sus dedos siguieran resbalando por su piel. Yuri sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de estallar pero no tenía miedo y aquello era nuevo, sumamente nuevo y satisfactorio. Y al pensar aquello, Yuri se sintió de pronto seguro y poderoso, al punto de que sus propias manos tocaron el rostro del hombre de los ojos azules quien acurrucó su rostro en la palma de sus manos.

Los ojos de Victor gritaban amor, el cuerpo de Victor, cálido y conocido pedía que aquel amor explotara de una vez y el temblor en el cuerpo de Yuri, el calor que estaba abrasando las dudas dentro de él, también le gritaba que había llegado el momento de descubrir algo nuevo al lado de aquel hombre que ahora lo miraba como si él fuera lo más importante y valioso en el universo.

-¿Quieres decírmelo una vez más?- dijo Victor con un susurro electrizante que hizo que las mejillas de Yuri se colorearan.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo el joven Katsuki sin dejar de tocar el rostro de su entrenador.

-Lo que dijiste en la pista de hielo- dijo Victor sonriendo alegremente-. Lo que me dijiste cuando te besé en frente de todos sin que nada me importara…

Yuri sonrió al recordar aquello y antes de volver a decirle a Victor lo que él quería oír, antes de volver a poner sus sentimientos en voz alta, besó al ruso queriendo que Victor supiera una vez más que lo que había dicho al finalizar su programa libre había sido cierto, que Yuri de verdad lo amaba.

Las imágenes de la competencia, su primera competencia fuera de Japón en cinco años se habían quedado en su mente como un borrón de eventos que él sabía habían sucedido pero que no parecían del todo reales.

Después de que su programa corto saliera mejor de lo esperado y él ocupara el primer lugar en la clasificación, en lugar de sentirse más confiado como hubiera sido lo ideal, Yuri empezó a sentir de nuevo aquel peso enorme de la responsabilidad que tenía encima de su hombros. Su sueño, el sueño que parecía ahogarlo cada vez que la oscuridad se cernía sobre él, era un fardo pesado que no lo dejaba respirar, que lo tenía temblando de miedo, que lo tenía una vez más al borde del abismo.

Una de las desventajas que el primer clasificado del programa corto tenía que pasar, era que antes de él tenían que participar los demás contendientes y todos ellos, todos y cada uno de los patinadores que habían sido tan amables con él, incluso Chris y Phichit con los que era de sobra cercano, le parecieron ser seres de otro planeta con aquellos programas libres tan bien ejecutados y cuidados.

Incluso el joven patinador chino parecía volar sobre el hielo, seguido de Leo de la Iglesia, aquel joven americano que llamaba la atención por su soltura y la música que había elegido para acompañar sus saltos. Todos eran perfectos, todos parecían tener más fuerza que Yuri, que Yuri el tonto que en aquel entonces estaba a punto de rendirse.

Porque la verdad solo quería esconderse. Después de ver la actuación de Phichit, la rutina preciosa que su mejor amigo había preparado con la música de su película favorita, Yuri supo que no tendría ninguna oportunidad de ganar y su triunfo del día anterior le pareció más obra de la casualidad y de los errores de los demás patinadores que un logro suyo. Por eso el joven Katsuki había tenido que apagar la trasmisión del evento y Victor había tenido que sacarlo de ahí finalmente, en silencio, llevándolo al estacionamiento de la pista de hielo, alejándolo de todos porque seguramente estaba avergonzándolo.

O al menos eso es lo que creía.

Porque cuando los dos estuvieron solos, lo primero que hizo Victor fue tomarlo con fuerza entre sus brazos aunque Yuri lo había alejado de él de un empujón aunque en realidad quería quedarse ahí, al amaro de Victor. Aquella había sido una reacción natural, cuando alguna de aquellas crisis lo afectaba de aquel modo, no podía soportar el contacto de nadie, no podía permitir que alguien lo tocara, ni siquiera Victor.

Pero el hombre de los ojos azules, quien aquella vez estaba preparado para lidiar con aquello, porque había sido cierto que había hablado antes con Hiroko y con el medico de Yuri para asegurarse de cómo actuar cuando aquello pasara, seguía sonriéndole, seguía a su lado sabiendo que debía acercarse poco a poco para ayudar al muchacho a tranquilizarse.

-Mírame Yuri, estoy aquí contigo- dijo Victor haciendo que su pupilo volteara a verlo con aire confundido- eso es… ahora voy a acercarme ¿está bien? Cuando estés listo, toma mi mano, tómala y no la sueltes.

Yuri se quedó quieto un largo rato antes de empezar a moverse con calma hacia su entrenador quien seguía extendiendo hacia él aquella mano que lucía como la arena de una playa muy lejana en la que Yuri podría dejar de ahogarse. Tenía que llegar a él, tenía que llegar a Victor y aferrarse a él. Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo porque ya no podía respirar y quería seguir respirando.

Los pies del joven Katsuki se empezaron a mover lentamente, tan lentamente que Victor estuvo a punto de ceder a la tentación de lanzarse una vez más hacia Yuri pero sabía que no debía hacerlo. Tenía que darle espacio al pelinegro, tiempo para que fuera él quien empezara a salir del fango, sin presionarlo, sin hacer más grande la tortura por la que seguramente estaba pasando.

Minutos después, Yuri llegó a él y los dedos cálidos y llenos de sudor del japonés se aferraron como si su vida dependiera de ello a la mano de su entrenador que lo recibió con una sonrisa alegre, ese tipo de sonrisa con la que lo recompensaba cada vez que lograba hacer algo maravilloso dentro de la pista de hielo. Y ver aquella sonrisa era reconfortante. Y en medio de la negrura, aquella sonrisa era como el sol que de pronto le recordaba el por qué estaba ahí, aquella sonrisa era como el faro que guía a puerto una embarcación que ha estado perdida en medio de una noche muy larga.

Fue en ese momento cuando las lágrimas de alivio comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Fue en ese preciso instante cuando Yuri empezó a sentir que estaría bien, que el terror no se había ido pero que esta vez podría controlarlo. Victor estaba ahí, estaba ahí para él sin presionarlo, sin pedirle nada a cambio salvo que sostuviera su mano y no la soltara. _Quédate a mi lado y no te vayas_. Solo eso, eso era todo.

-Está bien llorar, te sentirás mejor después…- dijo el ruso tratando de mantener la calma aunque ver llorar a Yuri siempre era una tortura para él- ¿Puedo acercarme ahora?

Yuri asintió y esta vez dejó que Victor lo rodeara con sus brazos. El joven Katsuki se aferró a él en cuerpo y alma, se aferró a él dejando que el miedo saliera, que las lágrimas siguieran brotando, se aferró a él sabiendo que podría volver a respirar con normalidad. Victor estaba ahí, él también estaba con Victor y los dos tenían un objetivo que cumplir.

-No quiero avergonzarte- dijo Yuri de forma entre cortada-. No quiero que mis errores te afecten, no quiero que te critiquen por culpa mía si lo hago fatal, si no puedo estar a la altura de los demás patinadores.

-Solo tienes que estar a la altura de tu sueño, mi Yuri- dijo Victor hablando lentamente, sabiendo que Yuri tenía que escuchar aquello una y mil veces antes de salir al hielo-. Jamás me he sentido tan orgulloso de ti, ayer les mostraste a todos de lo que eres capaz y hoy solo les dejarás en claro que tienes un talento enorme, que jamás te has rendido…

-No podré, Victor- dijo el joven-. De verdad no podré. Todos ellos son geniales y yo, yo solo soy un montón de lágrimas y miedos, solo soy eso…

-Claro que no…- dijo Victor tomando el rostro del joven entre sus manos, haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos-. Si pudieras verte a través de mis ojos ¿sabes lo que verías? Verías a un hombre que a pesar del miedo saldrá al mundo a dar lo mejor de sí porque sabe que es mejor que todo ese llanto, mejor que toda esta tristeza. Tú eres más que tristeza y miedo. Tú eres amor, Yuri, eres mi amor ¿quién es capaz de competir contra eso? Ve y muéstrale al mundo lo que el amor de verdad es capaz de hacer. Muéstrales porqué es imposible apartar los ojos de ti cuando estás en el hielo, muéstrales que estás completamente listo para vencer a quien sea. Lo que yo piense no importa ¿entiendes? Yo ya estoy convencido de que eres el mejor patinador del mundo pero ellos aún no lo saben. Es hora de que lo sepan ¿está bien? Es hora de que tú también lo sepas…

Las palabras de Victor, esas palabras que no estaban exigiéndole nada salvo salir a cumplir su sueño, fueron como un bálsamo para su alma. Después de llorar de aquel modo, Yuri se sentía un poco más tranquilo que antes. El rumor de los aplausos que la gente estaba dedicándole al patinador anterior llegó hacia los oídos de los dos dándoles a entender que había llegado la hora de encarar al mundo.

Y aunque el joven Katsuki seguía sintiéndose nervioso, ya no estaba dispuesto a esconderse, claro que no. Porque el amor estaba hecho para brillar, para que nadie lo perdiera de vista. Y Victor había dicho que él era amor y los ojos azules de su entrenador lo hacían sentirse precisamente así.

-¿Listo?- dijo Victor con una sonrisa resplandeciente y Yuri se preguntó cómo era posible que Victor quisiera quedarse con él después de verlo perder la compostura de aquel modo.

-Listo…

-Vamos entonces- dijo el ruso besándolo suavemente antes de que los dos empezaran a caminar.

Fue así como Yuri había entrado a la pista sintiéndose un poco mejor. Se sentía relajado, se sentía capaz de presentar _"Yuri on ice"_ en frente de todas aquellas personas que estaban apoyándolo, porque esa era la verdad, había mucha gente ahí aplaudiendo por él y animándolo. Yuri podía ver la sonrisa de Victor desde la barrera de la pista, podía ver la manta que la Maestra Minako, quien siempre solía verlo en todas sus competencias, llevaba en las manos animándolo más que nadie porque ella lo quería, lo quería por ser el hijo de su mejor amiga y por ser el alumno que ella había preparado para hacer historia.

Y era tiempo de hacer historia. Era tiempo de volver a soñar muy alto. Yuri suspiró colocándose en la pose inicial de su rutina y dejó que la música de Phichit lo guiara de nuevo. Estaba contando su historia, estaba contándole a todo mundo una historia de amor y la otra persona que era parte de aquella historia estaba ahí, estaba ayudándole a cumplir su sueño.

Con esos pensamientos en su cabeza, Yuri logró hacer que la primera parte de su rutina fuera brillante, el público estaba encantado con su presentación, nadie había podido quitarle los ojos de encima hasta que el joven perdió el equilibrio al aterrizar su triple Axel, un salto que él no estaba acostumbrado a fallar. Yuri sintió que el miedo volvía a invadirlo, pero esta vez no lo dejó ganar: no, no podía volver atrás. Tenía que seguir adelante, seguir adelante por él y por su sueño, por él y por Victor que seguía sonriéndole y apoyándolo como si fuera verdad que ninguna falla que él cometiera podría cambiar el amor que sentía por él.

Porque era verdad, Victor lo amaba de ese modo ¿no es cierto? Victor lo amaba más allá de los errores, lo amaba más allá del resultado de la competencia. Y aquel pensamiento, saberse amado sin condiciones, hizo que Yuri tomara una resolución en aquel mismo instante: no echaría a perder el trabajo de los dos, quizá ya era muy tarde para arreglar los errores que siguieron a la falla del triple Axel y ganar el oro, pero él iba a estar en ese pódium, él iba a entregarle su primera medalla a Victor como entrenador aquella misma noche.

Fue por eso, que olvidándose de todo, olvidándose de lo que era y no posible, Yuri preparó a su cuerpo para vencer la gravedad una vez más y dejó a todos los asistentes al evento con la boca abierta cuando el chico se elevó por los aires dibujando los cuatro perfectos giros de un Flip cuádruple. El chico completó las vueltas en el aire, pero sus pies no pudieron mantenerse en el suelo al aterrizar, pero no importaba, él sabía que había logrado hacer los giros, así que aunque hubiera alguna deducción, había logrado ganar un número mayor de puntos.

El joven terminó su rutina aturdido por el aplauso atronador del público y sin importarle nada más que Victor, el joven corrió hacia la entrada de la pista de hielo donde su entrenador ya lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos y lo que pasó después, la imagen que se repetiría una y mil veces en todos los noticieros de deportes del mundo, era algo que Yuri no sabía cómo había comenzado.

Porque al estar a menos de dos pasos de Victor, el hombre de los ojos azules había saltado a sus brazos, y lo había besado sin importar que los dos cayeran encima de la fría superficie de la pista que en ese mismo momento estaba cubierta de flores y muñecos de felpa que los fans de Yuri habían lanzado al final de su presentación. Pero nada de aquello importaba. Nada del ruido de las personas que gritaban sorprendidas y alegres al ver aquel despliegue de amor, importaba. Porque Victor estaba besándolo. Victor estaba tan feliz y tan orgulloso de él que estaba besándolo en frente de medio mundo y lo que ese mundo pudiera decir era la última de las preocupaciones de Yuri en aquel preciso instante.

-Te amo, Yuri Katsuki- dijo Victor sin poder contener las palabras dentro de él-. No tienes idea de cuánto te amo…

-Vitya…- dijo el joven de los ojos marrones sintiéndose feliz, con ganas de quedarse con Victor sobre el hielo mil años, mirando aquellos ojos que solo podían mirarlo de aquel modo a él y solo a él-. Yo te amo también.

Y el mundo se había detenido para Victor Nikiforov en aquel justo instante. Porque Yuri lo amaba, porque Yuri le había dicho que lo amaba y esas dos palabras juntas sonaban mejor que toda la poesía del mundo mundial y los organizadores del evento tuvieron que urgirlos a levantarse del hielo para que Yuri pudiera ver la puntuación que había obtenido, y cuando los jueces anunciaron el número final, Victor lo abrazó con furia, felicitándolo por su medalla de plata como si los jueces lo hubieran declarado campeón total.

Y Yuri sonrió sabiendo que quizá aquella vez no había logrado colgarse una medalla de oro, pero si Victor seguía ahí recordándole lo que él era capaz de hacer quizá podría hacerlo. Lo haría, de verdad lo haría. Con ese pensamiento, Yuri se separó de su entrenador para ir corriendo detrás de Phichit Chulanont, su mejor amigo, el ganador de la Copa de China quien le sonrió y lo recibió en un abrazo cálido que el joven Katsuki correspondió: porque compartir el pódium con su mejor amigo era genial, porque después de todo su primera participación como patinador profesional después de mucho tiempo lejos del hielo no había sido el desastre que él había imaginado.

Todo había salido bien y ahora, Victor y él estaban solos y alejados del mundo, festejando aquella pequeña Victoria sin olvidarse que aquel era apenas el primer paso con camino a la gloria de la final del Grand Prix.

-Te amo, Victor Nikiforov…- dijo Yuri haciendo que el corazón del ruso latiera de esa forma alegre y alocada en la que lo había hecho en la tarde, su alma saltaba de emoción, todo su ser estaba en aquel momento rendido a los pies de Yuri Katsuki y la resonancia dulce de aquellas palabras que acababa de pronunciar.

Victor sonrió de forma deslumbrante, volviendo a besar a Yuri en los labios, deslizando la camisa liviana por los hombros del joven Katsuki quien aquella vez ya no estaba muriendo de miedo. Quizá aquello que Victor y él estaban a punto de descubrir era también como el relato de una historia de amor. Victor y él eran amor y amor, era lo que los dos estaban a punto de crear con sus cuerpos en aquel preciso momento…

* * *

 **NDA: Este capítulo me mató de amor y I REGRET NOTHING XD Espero que de verdad de verdad les guste mucho porque yo me sentí muy feliz de escribirlo ToT Sí, ya sé que lo dejé justo en el momento interesante pero... ya llegaremos ahí, lo prometo :) HOLA A TODOS¡ Después de morir y resucitar varias veces en la redacción de este capítulo, solo puedo agradecerles una vez más que me acompañen en esta historia que de verdad, jamás pensé que compartiría con tantas personas :) Yo sé que este no es la mejor historia del mundo mundial pero sí es parte de lo mejor que hay en mi corazón cursi y rosa que esta semana será muy feliz porque yo siempre disfruto el día de San Valentín porque romántica sin esperanza :P Espero que en sus vidas haya alguien que los ame como Victor a Yuri y si no lo hay, yo sé que lo encontrarán algún día ;)**

 **Hablando de azúcar, el martes publicaré el inicio de una historia para festejar San Valentín que se me ocurrió un día por culpa de una canción que escuché y entonces me vi en la necesidad imperiosa de escribirla xD Casual, empezó como un one-shot y ahora ya llevo varios capítulos escritos ja¡ xD Ojalá se puedan dar una vuelta por esa historia que es pequeña (nada que ver con mis disertaciones científicas de chorromil palabras de esta historia :P) pero que también está escrita con mucho amor del bueno :)**

 **Mil gracias de nuevo por acompañarme en "Fingertips", nos leemos muy pronto y una vez más no sean tímidos, siempre me pongo feliz al recibir sus comentarios y es un placer leerlos :) Bonito inicio de semana, abrazos de oso amoroso para todos :D**


	13. On regards to love: Eros

**12\. On regards to love: Eros.**

Hubo una vez, años atrás un pequeño niño cuyos ojos marrones solían quedarse prendidos en las flores de cerezo. Aquel pequeño niño que miraba la maravilla de aquel renacimiento año con año, guardaba dentro de sí toda la tristeza del universo. Él no era como los demás, siempre lo había sabido: su corazón siempre había estado lleno de una oscuridad triste y pesada que le impedía ser él mismo.

Mientras que los demás pequeños a su alrededor solían jugar y reír, él se quedaba a la sombra de los cerezos preguntándose por qué su joven corazón siempre había parecido ser aquel pozo de tristeza que no lo dejaba en paz, que siempre lo llenaba de miedo, que siempre lo había apartado del mundo. Aquella tristeza no tenía un origen determinado, del mismo modo en el que parecía no tener final.

Aquel niño miraba las flores porque verlas le daba esperanza, ver aquel espectáculo multicolor desplegándose ante sus ojos era como pensar que el mundo era más que tristeza, más que soledad. En un mundo solitario, el mundo aquel que él había construido detrás de un muro de hielo, las flores de cerezo le recordaban que aquel frio se transformaría en primavera algún día ¿Cuándo? Aquella era una pregunta sin respuesta pero una voz en el fondo de su corazón siempre le decía que si él era paciente, si él era fuerte, si él seguía mirando al cielo sin rendirse quizá algún día, quizá en otra vida o en otro mundo él encontraría aquel calor que faltaba en su universo, el calor que pinta de rosa las flores. Y con el paso de los años, a medida que el niño se volvía mayor, la promesa de aquel calor parecía de sobra imposible, y sin embargo el destino parecía haber sido piadoso con él porque el calor que el viento de la primavera le había prometido estaba contenido ahora en la mirada azul del ser cuyas manos estaban acariciándolo en cuerpo y alma en aquel justo instante.

Yuri tembló al sentir el roce suave de su camisa de seda descendiendo por sus hombros; los dedos de Victor eran cálidos y expertos, sin duda alguna el ruso se estaba tomando su tiempo al acariciarlo. Sí, Yuri tenía miedo, pero aquel miedo pronto había dejado de ser importante. Porque la primavera había llegado por fin, porque él sabía que los ojos de Victor eran el sol, porque él podía sentir que las puntas de los dedos de Victor estaban dibujando flores en su piel.

Victor era la primavera en todo su esplendor y Yuri sintió que él mismo ahora era un brote, un brote que se ha guardado mucho tiempo bajo el frio suelo del invierno, un brote que estaba listo para abrir sus pétalos a la vida. Mientras las manos de Victor seguían tocándolo, Yuri sintió que estaba listo para dejar que aquel niño asustado que aún vivía en su corazón entendiera por fin que nunca más en la vida tendría que mirar con anhelo la llegada de las flores, ya no más porque él mismo se había convertido en una flor. Y Victor era el sol que lo había traído de vuelta a la vida, Victor era la vida misma, Victor era el amor…

Los labios de los dos se separaron un poco al tiempo que sus pupilas llenas de luz se volvían a encontrar. La distancia entre sus cuerpos era inexistente. Las manos de Victor descansaban sobre la cintura de Yuri cuyo pecho desnudo podía sentir el calor de la piel de Victor. Los brazos del joven Katsuki estaban enredados en el cuello de su entrenador quien lucía diferente aquella noche: la sonrisa de sus labios era tierna y un matiz de miedo curvaba sus labios haciéndolo parecer vulnerable. Aquello era algo que casi nunca pasaba pero Yuri lo hacía sentirse así, vulnerable e inexperto, aunque era más que experimentado en aquel tema.

Porque aunque muchas manos lo habían tocado antes, para el ruso aquello era nuevo también, tan nuevo e irreal que Victor empezaba a preguntarse si no estaría cometiendo una locura, si no estaba aprovechándose de la alegría que Yuri había sentido al ganar aquella medalla de plata en su primer evento del Grand Prix, si no estaba llevando su relación a un lugar al que los dos se arrepentirían de haber ido cuando la pasión pasara y la realidad golpeara a la puerta. Porque él lo sabía, él sabía que si dejaba que aquello pasara entre los dos ya no habría vuelta atrás, ninguno de los dos volvería a ser el mismo.

El aliento cálido de Yuri golpeaba sus labios mientras los dedos del ruso seguían descendiendo con calma sobre la suave línea de los costados del cuerpo de Yuri. Aquel cuerpo era cálido y sensual y sin duda alguna estaba respondiendo al calor del suyo; aquel era el mismo cuerpo que meses atrás Victor había visto moverse con una sensualidad desmedida en la sala de banquetes de Yutopia donde el ruso había soñado con recorrer aquella piel sin interrupciones. Y ahora que por fin estaba pasando, ahora que la fantasía era realidad, Victor podía seguir notando la sensualidad de Yuri entre sus manos a pesar de que las mejillas del chico Katsuki estaban sonrojadas, a pesar de que su pupilo lo miraba de ese modo tímido y maravillado con el que lo miraba cada vez que en la pista de hielo, Victor le enseñaba algo nuevo.

Y es que… ¿Aquella noche era parecida a una nueva lección? ¿Podría decirse que los dos estaban a punto de aprender algo nuevo el uno del otro?

Las manos de Victor subieron lentamente por la espalda de Yuri y los dedos del hombre se deleitaron al sentir el temblor del cuerpo del chico que no se apartó de su lado sino que se pegó más a él a pesar de que era físicamente imposible estar más cerca. Las manos del príncipe del hielo finalmente llegaron a su destino, el rostro de Yuri quien se quedó contemplándolo en silencio antes de que Victor acariciara sus labios lentamente, antes de que Victor lo besara otra vez pidiéndole que se fundiera con él y Yuri siguió la silente orden de su entrenador perdiéndose en la boca de aquel hombre sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

Los dos necesitaban aquello, los dos necesitaban sentir que el otro era real para poder reconocer el sabor del otro explotando en sus labios mezclándose con su propia saliva. Las manos de Victor volvieron a descender por la espalda de su amado haciendo que en la piel de Yuri estallara un nuevo calor acompañado de un latigazo de deseo puro que hizo que se estremeciera. El muchacho se inclinó sobre Victor, quien apoyó su espalda en la cabecera de la cama mientras el joven Katsuki enredaba sus dedos en el cabello color plata del hombre que aquella noche no se sentía ser él mismo.

Los ojos de Yuri se abrieron de par en par por un momento y al contemplar el rostro de su amado, los ojos cerrados, las mejillas sonrojadas, el cabello revuelto, el joven Katsuki pensó que Victor jamás se había visto tan hermoso como en aquel justo momento. _"Porque está aquí contigo, porque quiere estar contigo; porque él es el sol y quiere ser tuyo, porque él espera que lo dejes llamarte suyo…"_

 _Suyo…_

Yuri saboreó el resonar de aquella palabra dentro de su mente, el sonido se fundía con el repicar de su corazón. Él sabía que la idea de llamar a alguien de aquel modo iba más allá de la sola pertenencia, él no quería tener a Victor como quien posee un objeto cualquiera, no… pero es que aquellas manos, aquellos dedos que empezaban a colarse por debajo de la tela de su pantalón oscuro estaban pidiéndole entregarse. Porque para poder recibir amor también hay que darlo, porque para dejar que una persona se entregue a ti siendo todo lo que es, debes dejar que él vea todo lo que eres de verdad, sin necesidad de esconder algo.

El joven Katsuki sintió una vez más aquel deseo urgente que comenzaba a despertar el centro de su cuerpo al pensar en aquello, y siguiendo su instinto dejó que su cuerpo descansara sobre el regazo de Victor, las piernas del pelinegro abiertas a los costados del hombre de los ojos azules quien sabía que no había marcha atrás y si aquello no iba a detenerse, él debía hacer de aquel momento algo inolvidable, algo de lo que Yuri y él no tuvieran que arrepentirse jamás. La boca del pelinegro se abrió de forma completa en aquel instante y Victor dejó que su lengua explorara libremente aquella húmeda cavidad. La saliva de Yuri era cálida y dulce y se mezclaba con la suya mientras sus lenguas se encontraban en una danza sin prisa que parecía no tener final.

Los dos se acariciaban sin pausa, temiendo que el otro se desvaneciera entre sus brazos si las puntas de sus dedos se separaban de la piel del otro tan solo un segundo. Los dedos de Yuri se aferraban a los contornos de la quijada del ruso quien estaba ocupado tratando de memorizar cada una de las curvas de la cintura y de las caderas de Yuri.

Aquellas caricias eran diferentes al igual que el beso que estaban compartiendo y debido a aquella sensación de estar descubriendo algo nuevo, de vez en cuando los dos tenían que hacer una pausa para recuperar el aliento y perderse en la mirada del otro, perderse sí, pero también encontrándose ahí, en cada nueva caricia. Quizá aquella noche el cansancio del día de la competencia no importaba o quizá el cansancio se había desvanecido al darse cuenta de que aquella noche los dos estaban sobre la piel del otro, los dedos de uno fundiéndose en la piel del otro, el aliento de uno, formando parte del aliento del otro mientras los besos se seguían sin pausa, uno naciendo inmediatamente del final del otro.

La palma de la mano derecha de Yuri descendió por el cuello de su entrenador hasta posare con suavidad sobre el corazón de Victor que latía con fuerza bajo la palma del pelinegro y al sentir aquel latido, al sentir aquella vida sonando bajo la piel de su entrenador el joven Katsuki dejó de sentir miedo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. El nerviosismo que siempre acompañaba a los nuevos descubrimientos como aquel se había ido y Yuri se sintió centrado, como si de pronto hubiera descubierto que estaba en el lugar correcto.

Porque aquel era el lugar correcto y aquella verdad hacía que el muchacho se sintiera alerta de los pequeños detalles que antes había pasado por alto como el latido del corazón de Victor, bombeando sangre con más rapidez de la normal, o la forma en la que los labios del príncipe del hielo estaban entreabiertos ahora que Yuri se había separado de ellos; también notaba la forma en la que los parpados de Victor se abrían con calma y el suave parpadeo de aquellos ojos mientras se acostumbraban a la tenue luz de la lámpara de noche que los dos habían dejado encendida, y por último la sensación de los dedos de Victor aferrados a sus caderas, aquella caricia fuerte y firme, segura, libre de dudas y de miedos como el corazón de Yuri en aquel instante.

¿Podía Victor sentir aquel cambio en su interior? ¿Podían ver aquellos ojos azules que lo habían visto en sus mejores y peores momentos, que en aquel mismo instante Yuri sentía que algo dentro de él había cambiado por el solo roce de los dedos de Victor sobre su cuerpo? Porque algo había cambiado definitivamente, Yuri Katsuki estaba seguro de que él mismo había cambiado al contacto de esas manos.

Y esta vez, cuando los dos volvieron a besarse una vez más, el cuerpo de Yuri comenzó a moverse encima del de su entrenador. Aquel fue un movimiento suave, casi imperceptible o quizá no tanto a juzgar por el jadeo de placer que escapó de los labios de Victor quien empezaba a sentirse enfebrecido por la fricción del cuerpo de Yuri sobre el suyo. Y aquel fue un sonido que hizo que Yuri se decidiera de una vez: aquella noche quería conocerlo todo, quería que Victor lo guiara de modo que un sonido como el que se había escapado de los labios del ruso volviera a repetirse en medio de aquella habitación oscura una y otra vez…

Yuri se separó con desgana del agarre de su entrenador y se levantó de la cama dejando a Victor con una mirada confundida que hizo que el pelinegro sonriera con timidez. Mari había tenido una charla seria con él antes de dejarlo ir a China y le había entregado a Yuri un par de artículos que ella había nombrado "de primera necesidad", aunque la verdad el joven había creído del todo innecesario aquel gesto de su hermana, pero llegados a aquel punto quizá no serían del todo inútiles.

Sí, quizá para todo el mundo algo como lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir con Victor era lo más lógico, lo más normal. Pero para un joven como él, para un joven que en 23 años de vida jamás se había planteado la posibilidad de vivir una experiencia como aquella, los artículos que Mari había empacado en su equipaje le habían causado bochorno y vergüenza, pero estaba seguro de que Victor, quien lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par y aquella misma mirada vulnerable que lo hacía lucir mil veces más hermoso porque el príncipe de hielo no sabía qué era lo que su amado estaba buscando, no iba a burlarse de él.

Una vez que Yuri dio con el paquete especial que Mari había preparado, el pelinegro dejó que el empaque dorado de un condón y una botella de lubricante descansaran en la cómoda al lado de la cama mientras los ojos azules de Victor se llenaban de curiosidad al tiempo que las pupilas marrones de Yuri se encontraban con las suyas como preguntándole si aquello estaba bien.

-¿Quieres…?- empezó Yuri con voz temblorosa-. Victor ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Los ojos azules del ruso se llenaron de amor en un segundo. Aquel joven que lo miraba tímidamente después de dejar claras sus intenciones a juzgar por las precauciones que había tomado para llegar a aquel momento, estaba ahí, frente a él, pidiéndole que hiciera real un nuevo deseo para los dos. Ahí frente a él estaba un chico que lo había ayudado a descubrir que era capaz de sentir amor, delante de él estaba la única persona a la que él no quería dañar jamás, la primera persona con la que haría el amor de verdad, la primera persona a la que se entregaría por voluntad propia, una persona que antes de él, no se había entregado a nadie más y Victor no sabía si era de verdad merecedor de todo aquello.

Porque detrás de la seguridad de Yuri, detrás de aquella convicción, Victor todavía podía ver en las pupilas marrones de su amado un mensaje que parecía querer decirle _"no me hagas daño, voy a darte algo que jamás le he dado a alguien, por favor, no me hagas daño…"_

No, no iba a dañarlo, no iba a hacerlo. Le había tomado mucho tiempo poder llegar a él, poder encontrar a ese hombre que lo había visto realmente, que lo amaba a él tal y como era, a un hombre que sí, amaba al patinador de leyenda, pero que también amaba al idiota que siempre olvidaba las cosas, al tonto al que no le importaba gritarle su amor a los cuatro vientos. Yuri amaba al Victor imperfecto que nadie más había visto antes, Yuri amaba al Victor escondido debajo de la belleza de una rutina perfecta de patinaje artístico. Yuri había visto debajo de aquella belleza que solo era una máscara y lo que había en el interior había bastado para aquel chico hermoso que seguía mirándolo en silencio, esperando una respuesta.

-Quiero que no tengas arrepentimientos de ningún tipo, mi Yuri- dijo el hombre con calma-. Quiero que si no estás seguro de esto me lo digas ahora y entonces me detendré. No tienes que darme nada que no quieras darme ¿entiendes? Tú eres lo único que me importa en este momento.

-No, no digas eso…- dijo Yuri con firmeza-. No soy yo el único que importa aquí, tú me importas a mí y por eso… Victor… ¿Qué quieres que yo sea para ti esta noche?

Por toda respuesta, Victor lo miró a los ojos por un momento largo que hizo que Yuri se sonrojara bajo la intensidad de aquella mirada que más que desnudar su cuerpo, estaba intentando desnudar su alma. Después de unos minutos una sonrisa dulce, más dulce que nunca antes apareció en los labios de Victor al tiempo que el príncipe del hielo, sin levantarse de la cama, se abrazó al cuerpo de Yuri, la cara del ruso se pegada a la suavidad del vientre plano de Yuri quien tembló al sentir el calor del aliento de Victor en aquella parte de su cuerpo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un momento y Yuri siguió esperando por su respuesta al tiempo que sus dedos volvían a enredarse en la suavidad del cabello plateado de su amado. Varios minutos después, los labios de Victor comenzaron a besar la piel desnuda de aquel lugar, los labios húmedos y cálidos del ruso estaban dejando un camino de besos sobre la línea del pantalón de Yuri cuyas piernas comenzar a temblar al sentir la boca de su entrenador recorriendo su piel sin prisa, con calma, dejando un reguero de húmedas flores de primavera sobre aquella parte de su cuerpo.

Victor volvió a moverse y esta vez, su lengua traviesa se metió en el ombligo de Yuri, cuya cabeza cayó hacia atrás mientras sus ojos se cerraban porque sin duda alguna, aquella era la caricia más sensual que él había sentido en toda su vida. La lengua de Victor se quedó ahí un largo rato haciendo que de los labios de Yuri escaparan pequeños jadeos de placer, al tiempo que Victor empezaba a dibujar un camino de saliva con su boca que empezaba a subir del vientre de Yuri hasta su pecho, aquella intrépida lengua enredándose en los pezones del japonés que estaba a punto de perder la razón en aquel justo momento.

El ruso siguió jugando un rato más, hasta que sus labios siguieron su camino hacia el norte y su cara quedó justo en frente de la de Yuri quien lo miró dándose cuenta de pronto de que Victor era más alto que él, más musculoso que él, más pesado y mil veces más hermoso. Y aunque aquello habría tenido que intimidarlo, aquellas diferencias hicieron que Yuri se sintiera protegido pues la mirada llena de amor que había en los ojos de su entrenador hacia que el joven Katsuki sintiera la súbita necesidad de fundirse y quedarse para siempre en aquellos brazos que volvieron a rodear su cintura como si para abrazarlo de aquel modo hubieran sido creados.

-Quiero que confíes en mí, que confíes en mí completamente- dijo Victor sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente-. Quiero que confíes en mí con tu mente, con tu corazón y con tu cuerpo porque si no lo haces, los dos tendremos arrepentimientos sobre esto después…

-Confió en ti…- dijo Yuri poniendo su corazón en cada una de aquellas palabras-. Jamás he confiado en nadie del modo en el que confío en ti…

Y aquello era verdad porque Yuri Katsuki jamás había dejado que alguien se acercara a él del modo en el que Victor lo había hecho en ningún sentido. Victor era la persona que estaba más cerca de él física y emocionalmente hablando.

-Pero esto es nuevo, Yuri- dijo Victor con una sonrisa paciente que hizo que la mente de Yuri entendiera lo que él estaba tratando de decirle-. Poder entregarte a alguien significa que sabes que los dos están a punto de saltar a un abismo pero eso es lo último que te importa porque también confías con todo tu ser en que ese alguien va atraparte al final de la caída… ¿entiendes?

Yuri apartó sus ojos de la mirada de Victor mientras pensaba en lo que el hombre de los ojos azules había dicho. Porque era verdad que aunque él confiaba en Victor, aunque él estaba seguro de querer hacer aquello, la confianza que sentía también tenía un límite. Porque Yuri no confiaba aun en que Victor no se iría de su lado una vez que dieran aquel paso, porque Yuri no confiaba en que Victor no rompiera su corazón después de un tiempo, porque Yuri jamás había dejado que su ser volara libre, que su ser saltara al vacío sin temor de ahogarse porque él siempre se había ahogado. Él sabía lo que era ahogarse, él sabía lo que era perderse en el más profundo abismo sin tener la esperanza de que alguien pudiera rescatarte.

¿Y si Victor no permitía aquello?

¿Y si Yuri dejaba que su cuerpo cayera libre aunque fuera solo por un momento? Solo un momento que podría cambiarlo todo, solo un momento…

Si él hacía aquello ¿Todo terminaría bien o él terminaría hecho pedazos?

Porque él sabía que si se entregaba a Victor de aquel modo y Victor no lo atrapaba al final, todo su ser quedaría devastado. Por eso no podía confiar absolutamente en él porque el miedo en su forma más cruda estaba dentro de él aun recordándole la oscuridad, recordándole el dolor pero, si Yuri era experto en aquel tema ¿Qué más daba si Victor lo hacía regresar a aquel lugar? ¿No valdría la pena intentarlo si de todos modos él ya conocía lo que era estar hecho pedazos? Además ¿Por qué estaba pensando tanto en una pregunta que solo tenía una respuesta posible?

" _Sí, Victor, confío en ti, confío en ti aunque sé que puedes hacerme daño, más daño que nadie, más daño que yo mismo y aun así, confío en ti absolutamente. Volemos ahora, caigamos… está bien Victor si eres tú quien me daña al final, está bien. Está bien porque ahora volarás conmigo, está bien porque sé que de todos modos estarás conmigo hasta el último momento. Hagámoslo sin sentir temor, yo sé mucho de dolor, yo sé ya cómo es perderlo todo y si te pierdo algún día, también estará bien porque valdrá la pena si hoy puedo construir esta memoria contigo. Todo lo que me importa ahora es vivir esto contigo, ya podré preocuparme después por lo que vendrá…"_

Y entonces, el cuerpo de Yuri se relajó entre los brazos del ruso cuando todo su ser, mente, alma y cuerpo, llegaron a aquel acuerdo.

-Victor, confío en ti…- dijo el chico haciendo que los ojos azules de su amado resplandecieran al darse cuenta de que esta vez Yuri hablaba con la verdad.

-Y yo confío en ti también- dijo Victor mirando a Yuri con ternura.

Los dos sonrieron sabiendo que el momento había llegado. Ahí, en la soledad de aquella habitación no había más sitio para las palabras porque el intercambio de amor de aquella noche tenía más que ver con el alma y con el cuerpo. Los dos lo tomaron con calma, iniciando de nuevo con aquel concierto de besos que caían sobre los labios del otro con la suavidad de las gotas de la lluvia de la primavera, besos cayendo como plumas ligeras que traían el calor y el perfume de las flores de nuevo a sus almas, besos suaves como los primeros besos intercambiados al inicio de su relación, besos tranquilos que después se volvieron algo más profundo, algo menos perfecto, algo desordenado pero no por ello menos placentero.

Las caricias después de aquello estaban fuera de control, no eran perfectas ni medidas, no eran controladas. Los dos se sentían torpes al momento de desnudar al otro y Victor se dio cuenta de que desnudar a Yuri, descubrir a Yuri de aquel modo en el que nadie más lo había descubierto antes que él, hacía que sus manos temblaran mientras el pantalón de su amado caía y Yuri se encargaba de despojarlo del suyo con una torpeza adorable producto de la prisa y de la inexperiencia.

Y mientras Yuri se daba cuenta de que ahora estaba piel con piel con Victor, sin ninguna tela que lo separara de la piel de su entrenador y del amor de toda su vida, el chico tuvo que recordarse varias veces que confiaba en él, que confiaba en Victor para no salir huyendo de aquel nuevo mar de sensaciones que estaba inundándolo. Y sin embargo, una vez que el calor de aquel cuerpo se amoldó al suyo cubriéndolo con la calidez de la vida que fluía debajo de aquella piel, Yuri se sintió cómodo, seguro de él y de su decisión, seguro de lo que deseaba, de lo que estaba necesitando en aquel justo instante.

El cuerpo de Victor cayó encima del colchón, su espalda golpeó la suavidad y frescura de las sábanas blancas. Las luces de la ciudad eran un fulgor lejano que entraba por la ventana, acompañado también del brillo pálido de la luna del frio otoño de China. No había oscuridad ahí, pensó Yuri al sentir que su cuerpo empezaba a rosarse con el de Victor, no solo en habitación, sino dentro de su alma, aquella noche no había lugar para la oscuridad.

Y al comprender aquello, al igual que la ropa, las manos de Victor se habían llevado también su miedo quitándole un peso enorme de encima a su corazón. Las manos del príncipe del hielo seguían tocándolo mientras sus caderas se movían haciendo que las erecciones de los dos se frotaran la una a la otra, al tiempo que Yuri sentía la necesidad de besar al hombre de los ojos azules que seguía acariciando su espalda, aquellas manos de primavera descendiendo lentamente por cada una de las protuberancias de su columna vertebral, aquellos dedos resbalando con suavidad hasta sus glúteos firmes y bien formados, acariciándolos con fuerza, pegándolo más a la erección de Victor que golpeaba los muslos del pelinegro quien seguía moviéndose más por instinto que por conocimiento pero aquello no le importaba a Victor.

La inocencia y la pureza de las caricias de Yuri lo excitaban más que nada, los jadeos que escapaban de los labios de su amado eran toda la música que él quería escuchar aquella noche. Los dedos del ruso comenzaron a internarse en la entrada del japonés quien soltó un gemido ahogado al sentirse penetrado de aquel modo por primera vez.

Aquello hizo que las erecciones de los dos se endurecieran un poco más. Victor siguió penetrándolo así por un largo rato, dejando que Yuri se acostumbrara a la invasión de forma lenta sin dejar de besarlo mientras el pelinegro sentía la necesidad de empujarse con dirección a aquellos dedos traviesos que se metían en él con calma, sin prisa, explorándolo, dejando que su estreches se hiciera menos apretada, permitiéndoles la entrada en él sin tanto esfuerzo.

Después de un rato, Victor dejó que el cuerpo de Yuri descansara sobre el colchón, acomodando la cabeza del pelinegro en una almohada al tiempo que él se levantaba de la cama para hincarse en medio de las piernas abiertas de Yuri quien lo veía moverse sobre la blanda superficie de la cama como un felino a punto de atacar, y aun así con la mirada de un amante devoto que se llevó de nuevo el nerviosismo del corazón del joven Katsuki.

Victor sonrió antes de tomar el pene de Yuri entre sus dedos y empezar a acariciarlo con lentitud, haciendo que el joven Katsuki se aferrara a las sábanas blancas con fuerza. Aquello también era nuevo. Después de lo que había pasado en las aguas termales, Yuri había dejado que Victor lo tocara de aquel modo algunas veces, pero nada se comparaba con la sensación de estar haciéndolo ahora con libertad, con abandono.

Los dedos de Victor subían y bajaban por su eje con calma, y cuando Yuri abrió los ojos tuvo que volver a cerrarlos al sentir que los labios de su amado dejaban un beso en la punta de su miembro antes de que Victor lo tomara por completo en esos labios que resbalaron por su eje, haciendo que el joven Katsuki soltara un gruñido alto que elevó el pulso de Victor.

La piel de Yuri era salada y agradable y las primeras gotas de líquido pre seminal se mezclaban con la saliva de Victor que resbalaba húmeda y cálida sobre la sensible piel del pelinegro quien jamás había creído que sería posible sentir todo aquello. Sentía calor y frio, sentía locura y determinación, sentía amor y pasión, y cuando un relámpago de placer lo recorrió de los pies a la cabeza cuando la lengua de Victor empezó a lamerlo, el muchacho entendió el significado de _"Eros"_ por fin.

Eros significaba aquella energía salvaje, aquel instinto primordial que surgía en él en busca de placer, Eros era aquel torrente de luz y fuego que estaba llenándolo en aquel justo instante. Eros era la luz de los ojos de Victor mientras su boca seguía succionando su piel caliente; Eros se trataba de aquella sensación que se anunciaba en su vientre, indicándole que el placer estaba a su alcance, y que a partir de aquel momento podría volver a tenerlo una y mil veces de la mano de Victor. Porque Victor estaba besándolo así, porque la saliva de Victor brillaba en la punta de su pene mientras los dedos de su entrenador volvían a meterse en él haciéndole ver estrellas.

Por un momento, una de las manos de Yuri se posó sobre los dedos de Victor quien seguía acariciándolo de forma febril sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos; Yuri necesitaba que su amado bajara el ritmo de sus caricias, pero al sentir que aquellos dedos seguían abriéndose paso en él la mente de Yuri le ordenó olvidarse de todo y su cuerpo se amoldó al ritmo mientras Victor sonreía y alcanzaba sus labios una vez más al tiempo que dejaba de acariciar el pene del muchacho solamente para que su mano libre pudiera alcanzar la botella de lubricante.

-Eso es mi Yuri…- susurró Victor sobre sus boca, besando después su mejilla y la comisura de sus labios antes de volver a besarlo de lleno por un corto rato- ¿Te gusta cómo se siente?

Yuri asintió sintiendo que le faltaba el aire. Los dedos de Victor estaban llenándolo por completo y aquello se sentía demasiado bien. La forma en la que Victor se empujaba dentro de él, la forma en la que la estrechez de su entrada se amoldaba a los dedos de su amado creaba una fricción deliciosa que él jamás pensó que podría llegar a necesitar. De pronto, el Angulo de penetración de los dedos de Victor cambió y Yuri sintió algo completamente diferente, era como si los dedos de Victor hubieran dado con un punto dentro de su ser donde todo el placer del universo estaba reunido. Una corriente cálida de placer que hizo que la punta de su pene se humedeciera un vez más lo recorrió, y el chico sintió la necesidad imperiosa de gemir a pesar de que el sonido necesitado y urgente de su cuerpo lo hizo avergonzarse.

Al escuchar aquel sonido, Victor sonrió complacido y empezó a tocarse a sí mismo ante la maravillosa vista del cuerpo sonrojado y caliente de Yuri cuyo cabello oscuro estaba empapado en sudor, cuyos labios rojos e hinchados seguían invitándolo a perderse en él y en todo lo que ese muchacho le provocaba de una buena vez. Los dedos de Victor salieron de él después de un rato y Yuri sintió una extraña sensación de falta dentro de su cuerpo.

Pero la imagen de Victor colocando el condón en su pene, la imagen de Victor dejando que el lubricante cayera sobre toda su longitud era algo demasiado sensual, simplemente demasiado erótico. Yuri sentía que su corazón no aguantaría la devastadora belleza de aquella imagen, Yuri sentía que estaba a punto de explotar y sin embargo, su cuerpo le decía que aún estaba muy lejos de conocer el verdadero placer, el placer que quizá llegaría a él una vez que Victor estuviera dentro de él.

Vaya, de verdad quería tener a Victor Nikiforov dentro de él…

Y la realidad de aquella situación lo golpeó con fuerza: aquel deseo estaba a punto de cumplirse. Aquello de verdad estaba a punto de suceder por primera vez, Victor Nikiforov sería su primera vez también en aquel sentido. No era un sueño, no era una fantasía: Victor de verdad quería hacer aquello con él.

Victor dejó que su cuerpo cayera una vez más sobre la cama, su espalda apoyándose en la cabecera al tiempo que sus manos se aferraban al cuerpo de Yuri quien estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Yuri no estaba seguro de si aquella posición era del todo cómoda pero el muchacho de los ojos marrones decidió seguir confiando en su amado.

Los dedos de Victor habían vuelto a encontrar su camino dentro de él mientras Yuri sentía el calor del pecho de Victor pegado al suyo. Aquella vez, tres dedos estaban explorándolo en lugar de dos, no de forma tan profunda como antes pero sin duda el muchacho se sentía más en control puesto que él podía separarse de los dedos de Victor cuando la sensación de estar lleno fuera demasiada y podía volver a moverse hacia él si empezaba a querer sentir más.

-Bésame…- dijo Victor con un susurro que erizo el vello de la nuca de Yuri al sentir el deseo crudo que había en la voz de su entrenador.

Los labios del joven Katsuki se encontraron pues con los de Victor y la familiar sensación de calidez de todos los besos que habían compartido hasta ese momento hizo que resultara más sencillo que Yuri se acostumbrara a la sensación de los dedos de Victor abriéndose paso dentro de él. El ruso acercó a Yuri un poco más, una de sus manos apoyándose en la cintura de su amado mientras la otra seguía causándole sensaciones imposibles de poner en palabras al pelinegro quien no dejó que sus labios se apartaran de él en un largo rato.

Y finalmente, Yuri se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiéndose en aquel mar de contradictorias sensaciones, como si su cuerpo tomara el control de todo por sí mismo, sus rodillas resbalando en la suavidad de las sabanas, sus piernas abriéndose más a los costados de Victor mientras el chico comenzaba a moverse, dejando que su erección se frotara con los músculos duros y firmes del abdomen de Victor.

-¿Sientes dolor?- dijo Victor escuchando el sonido de sus propias palabras rotas por el deseo, el deseo de estar dentro de Yuri en aquel preciso instante.

-No…- susurró Yuri sobre sus labios-. Se siente bien…

-Ok…- dijo el ruso tratando de no apresurarse a nada-. Intentémoslo ahora, entonces…

Yuri tembló al saber lo que aquellas palabras significaban pero asintió en señal de aceptación mientras su entrenador vertía un poco más de lubricante sobre su erección aunque la entrada de Yuri se sentía lista, menos tensa.

Pronto la entrada del joven Katsuki estuvo alineada con la erección de Victor quien estaba decidido a hacer aquello con calma, dejando que sus caderas se elevaran solo un poco para que la punta de su pene hiciera contacto con el ano de Yuri pero dejándole al joven pelinegro la decisión de cómo y cuándo descender sobre él.

Victor lo ayudó, colocando una de sus manos en la cadera de Yuri, mostrándole el camino, dejando que la estrechez del joven lo rodeara libremente, poco a poco, mientras Yuri dejaba que su cuerpo se amoldara a la presión que estaba creciendo dentro de él a medida que Victor entraba en su cuerpo.

-Eso es…- susurró Victor dejando escapar un sonido de placer puro-. Eso es mi Yuri, déjame entrar…

Fue entonces cuando sucedió y Yuri pudo sentir que su cuerpo definitivamente se había abierto para Victor, que su cuerpo había recibido a Victor de una vez dentro de él. Sí, hubo dolor, hubo un dolor agudo y punzante que nacía a causa de la protesta de los músculos de aquella parte de su cuerpo que no estaban acostumbrados a sentirse llenos, pero aquella sensación quemante duró solo un momento antes de que Yuri se diera cuenta de que era verdad: Victor estaba dentro de él, Victor estaba penetrándolo de forma real aquella vez.

Los ojos de su amado se clavaron en él mientras Yuri se acostumbraba a aquella sensación. Victor lo miraba con amor, moviendo sus caderas con lentitud, no muy profundo todavía. Yuri miró los ojos de su entrenador y sintió sus manos resbalando por sus hombros hasta posarse en su cintura. Victor estaba diciendo cosas que Yuri no entendía del todo porque el joven estaba más concentrado en sentir que en escuchar, y cuando las caderas de Victor empezaron a moverse empezando a marcar un ritmo que hizo que Yuri temblara de placer, un gemido escapó de sus labios y un segundo después, Victor hizo eco de aquel sonido al sentir que los glúteos de Yuri golpeaban con su piel.

Yuri cerró los ojos dejando que el placer lo llenara por completo, Victor se movía dentro de él sin calma, sus pieles chocaban la una con la otra creando música, música nacida del amor y de la confianza que los dos sentían en aquel instante. Y cuando los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron una vez más, la expresión de su rostro reflejada en la mirada azul de su entrenador hizo que el joven Katsuki se diera cuenta de que seguramente su alma estaba ahora tan desnuda como su cuerpo ante los ojos de su amado.

Porque Victor había tenido razón al decirle que debía confiar en él ya que aquella exposición completa ante la persona que amaba era lo que necesitaba aquel coraje y aquella confianza que Victor había mencionado al inicio de todo. Porque nadie más que Victor había estado tan cerca de él, no al grado en el que los dos estaban ahora. Porque él jamás habría hecho lo que estaba haciendo con alguien más, nadie más que Victor lo había visto de aquel modo, desnudo en cuerpo y alma, mientras su cuerpo y el de Victor se volvían uno haciendo que la capacidad de pensar racionalmente del chico se fuera al carajo.

Y los dos caían libremente, estaban cayendo, caían al vacío de la mano, los dedos de los dos entrelazados al igual que sus almas y sus cuerpos.

Porque Yuri supo, mientras Victor seguía entrando en él, cada embestida causándole más placer que la anterior, que no era posible esconder algo de la persona amada estando tan cerca, no cuando alguien estaba tan dentro de ti física y emocionalmente. Porque todo lo que Yuri era, todo lo que Yuri temía y amaba estaba escrito en su rostro ahora, Victor podía verlo, él mismo era capaz de ver todos los sentimientos de Victor dibujados en aquel rostro hermoso lleno de sudor, en aquellas mejillas llenas de rubor.

No se trataba solamente de que Victor estuviera penetrando en su cuerpo físico, sino que Victor estaba penetrando su alma, su corazón mismo, la esencia del ser de Yuri. Aquello no solo se trataba de obtener placer sino de dejar que Victor lo descubriera de forma completa, se trataba de que Victor viera en sus ojos todo el temor y pero también todo el amor. Yuri quería que Victor sintiera el temblor de su cuerpo y supiera sin necesidad de ponerlo en palabras, que Yuri le estaba entregando todo de él, todo sin ninguna reserva, todo sin ponerse a pensar en si su cuerpo era suficiente o si su inexperiencia estaba arruinando aquel momento para los dos.

Y ahí, en medio del placer, en medio del beso violento que Yuri depositó en los labios de su amado mientras las embestidas de Victor continuaban con su ritmo enloquecedor, Yuri dejó que el miedo de perderlo se diluyera. No iba a perderlo, Yuri no sabía cómo iba a hacerlo, pero él no iba a perder a la persona que más amaba, a esa persona que lo besaba como si él fuera el ser más perfecto y sensual de toda la galaxia, a esa persona que estaba dentro de él, dentro de su mente, dentro de su alma, dentro de su propia piel.

-Eres hermoso, Yuri Katsuki…- dijo Victor haciendo que los ojos cerrados del muchacho se abrieran lentamente-. Eres tan hermoso…

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, algo dentro de Yuri pareció iluminarse por completo, era como si dentro de su ser toda la oscuridad que quedaba dentro de él se extinguiera por completo. Y él sabía que aquella oscuridad regresaría después pero en aquel momento no importaba porque por fin, después de años de vivir en él se había diluido y la libertad de aquella sensación hizo que sus pensamientos se callaran, dejando que su cuerpo se concentrara solamente en las sensaciones físicas.

Y entonces Yuri se dejó llevar por el resonar de las palabras que Victor había pronunciado. Y a la par de la oscuridad, el mundo alrededor suyo también se desvaneció…

Yuri dejó entonces que las puntas de los dedos de Victor resbalaran por su piel, mientras las caderas de su amado elevaban el ritmo, perdiéndose en la forma en la que el pene de Victor se adentraba en él, golpeando una y otra vez aquel punto sensible que lo llevaría a la locura de un momento a otro. Victor acariciaba su mejilla con la de Yuri mientras sus cuerpos seguían moviéndose al mismo ritmo. Yuri le ofreció sus labios a Victor una vez más y Victor lo besó sin dudarlo, cálido y duro, violento y desenfrenado.

Sin duda alguna, el cuerpo de Yuri que por fin había empezado a manifestar su sexualidad, sabía cómo hacer el amor, Yuri sabía cómo unirse al ritmo de Victor como si se tratara de una coreografía que esta vez no se llevaba a cabo en el hielo porque aquella era una danza de fuego. El latido de sus corazones era pues la música de aquel programa perfecto especialmente diseñado para que sus cuerpos alcanzaran el placer, la música de una canción que solo los dos serían capaces de escuchar a partir de ese momento.

Intuyendo que el final estaba cerca, Victor sintió la necesidad de cambiar las posiciones de sus cuerpos. Uno de sus brazos rodeó la cintura de Yuri mientras la otra se posaba en la espalda del muchacho haciendo que el cuerpo del joven Katsuki descansara sobre el colchón sin salir de él. Yuri jadeó cuando el ángulo de penetración cambió, dejando que Victor se hundiera en él de forma más profunda y aquello se sentía simplemente maravilloso, del mismo modo en el que sentir el cuerpo de Victor encima de él lo hacía.

Yuri dejó que sus piernas se enredaran alrededor de la espalda de Victor y sintiéndolo como una necesidad, el joven atrajo el rostro de Victor hacia el suyo para poder atraparlo en un beso que no quería conocer final al tiempo que las caderas de Victor comenzaban a moverse con más velocidad.

Los dos estaban haciendo el amor, los dos estaban entregándose el uno al otro sin pedir nada a cambio, simplemente regalándose de la cercanía y del calor de la persona amada. Y entonces, separándose un poco para poder mirar en los ojos del otro el tremendo placer que los estaba llenando, los dos empezaron a sentir dentro de ellos el calor y el inicio de un orgasmo enorme y titánico que acabaría inundándolos de un momento a otro.

Para Victor aquello era definitivamente tan nuevo como para Yuri quien sentía que su mente explotaría de un momento a otro por el poder del placer que nacía en su vientre y que estaba listo para esparcirse por todo su cuerpo, para viajar a todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su ser.

Y el rostro de Victor lleno de la tensión que precede a la liberación del placer, llenaba las mejillas del ruso de rubor quien lucía completamente hermoso, completamente feliz y Yuri sintió que su cuerpo explotaba al darse cuenta de que Victor estaba sintiendo aquello por él y solo por él.

Victor estaba alcanzando un orgasmo por él, Yuri era la causa de aquel placer dibujado en los ojos azules de su amado que brillaban de adoración mientras la esencia de Yuri resbalaba en su vientre y Victor salía de él simplemente para quitarse el condón y deshacerse de él antes de colapsar sobre el cuerpo de Yuri con un gemido extasiado, abrazándose al chico con una sonrisa que lo hacía lucir feliz y exhausto, sin importarle que la esencia de Yuri los dejara pegajosos a los dos. Ya habría tempo de preocuparse por ello, ya habría tiempo de soltar a Yuri pero no en aquel momento, no en aquel instante en el que se sentía más cercano a él que ninguna otra vez en la vida.

Los dos se quedaron quietos en la cama, el cuerpo de Victor encima del de Yuri, el latido de sus corazones sonando al mismo tiempo, sus ojos perdidos en la contemplación de la maravilla frente a ellos. Yuri pensaba que Victor jamás podría verse más hermoso que en aquel instante, y Victor pensaba que aquella imagen, la imagen de la sonrisa satisfecha de Yuri seria la última cosa que él vería antes de morir.

Porque los dos se amaban más allá de todo limite humano en aquel instante, porque al compartir aquel secreto que todos los amantes del mundo habían compartido desde que este mundo se llama mundo, los dos se sentían llenos de un amor más allá de toda belleza. Ellos mismos eran el amor, ellos habían hecho nacer el amor aquella noche.

- _Ya lyublyu tebya vsey dushoy…-_ dijo Victor sin darse cuenta de que había usado su idioma natal, pero sintiendo que las palabras que había querido pronunciar sonaban más ciertas de esa forma.

 _-_ _Daisuki…-_ contestó Yuri sin abrir los ojos mientras los labios de Victor volvían a buscar los suyos, dejando que el resonar de sus palabras llegara hasta Victor como el calor de sus caricias.

Él no había entendido las palabras que Victor había pronunciado, pero la melodía que había en ellas era suficiente para saber que Victor lo amaba del mismo modo en el que él estaba amándolo también y por eso, solo había existido aquella forma de responderle. _Te amo Victor Nikiforov, siempre te amaré…_

* * *

La mañana los sorprendió abrazados, los cuerpos de los dos enredados al amanecer. Ninguno de los dos habría podido decir dónde empezaba el cuerpo de uno y dónde terminaba el cuerpo del otro. Después de las caricias compartidas en la noche, después de haber sido uno bajo la luz de la luna, en aquella habitación había dos personas, pero una sola alma, un solo corazón.

Los ojos de Yuri se abrieron primero con lentitud y al sentir el cuerpo desnudo de Victor entre sus brazos las imágenes de la noche anterior invadieron su mente como un torrente que coloreó sus mejillas. Su cuerpo se sentía adolorido, pero era un dolor agradable y el aliento cálido de Victor seguía estrellándose en sus mejillas.

El joven Katsuki sonrió sin poder evitarlo, suspirando profundamente, sus ojos perdidos en la contemplación del hombre que dormía ajeno a todo a su lado. Victor lucia hermoso, tan hermoso como siempre y Yuri se preguntó por qué estaba esperando que su amado luciera distinto aquella mañana.

Quizá era porque el propio Yuri se sentía diferente, después de todo había perdido su virginidad hacía algunas horas y eso lo cambiaba todo ¿no era así? Porque su cuerpo había conocido el fuego del placer, porque Victor le había enseñado un vez más algo que ninguna otra persona en el universo hubiera sido capaz de enseñarle.

Había hecho algo diferente después de todo por lo que no podía evitar preguntarse si el mundo notaría también aquella diferencia ¿Victor lo miraría de un modo distinto también cuando sus ojos se abrieran? ¿La gente a su alrededor se daría cuenta de los cambios en su alma? ¿Podría sonreír del mismo modo que antes, podría mirar a Victor del mismo modo después del placer que le había hecho conocer? Seguramente aquellas eran preguntas para las que no existía una respuesta definitiva.

Lentamente, los ojos de Victor se abrieron de par en par como dos espejos de cielo que le mostraron a Yuri la imagen de un muchacho de cabello negro cuyos ojos marrones estaban llenos de luz, cuyos labios formaban una sonrisa serena y tranquila que pronto se replicó en los labios de su entrenador… no, Victor Nikiforov era más que su entrenador, aquel título ya no bastaba: Victor era el amado de su corazón.

Sí, en los ojos de Victor, Yuri seguía viéndose como el mismo muchacho de siempre pero no se sentía como tal. Quizá la diferencia en él era más profunda, menos visible y aquello era lo único que importaba en realidad. Era el mismo Yuri de siempre pero también no lo era y aquel misterio lo hizo sonreír haciendo que Victor sintiera la necesidad de besar aquella sonrisa una vez más.

-Buenos días, bello durmiente- dijo Victor con la voz adormilada- ¿Todo bien?

-Sí…- dijo Yuri asintiendo con energía sin apartar su mirada del rostro de Victor cuyo cabello estaba desordenado y el muchacho sonrió avergonzado al ver las marcas en el cuello de su amado, marcas que él había hecho sin duda alguna-. Victor… ¿Me veo distinto?

El ruso sonrió ante la pregunta de su amado y dejó que su mirada paseara por aquel rostro feliz, por aquellos labios hinchados que solo hacían que quisiera seguirlos besando por siempre, por aquel cuerpo delgado y fuerte que había hecho que descubriera el poder del amor de verdad la noche anterior. Claro que Yuri lucia distinto aquella mañana, el muchacho Katsuki se veía como un futuro luminoso, Yuri se veía como todo lo que Victor deseaba vivir hasta el final de sus días, Yuri brillaba con la misma luz infinita del amor.

-Te ves hermoso, como siempre- dijo Victor con sinceridad-. Aunque si me dejas agregar algo, creo que te ves endemoniadamente más bello despertando entre mis brazos…

Yuri rio sin poder evitarlo y se abrazó a Victor con fuerza sabiendo que la caída en el abismo había valido la pena porque Victor lo había atrapado al final y lo tenía ahora ahí, junto a su corazón, seguro y feliz aferrado a sus brazos…

* * *

 ** _*Ya lyublyu tebya vsey dushoy significa algo así como "te amo con toda mi alma" en Ruso. Queridos todos, yo sé tanto de ruso como sé de fisica cuántica, el terminó llegó a mi gracias a Google, pido disculpas si hay un lingüista por aquí que se sienta ofendido por mi chabacano uso de estas expresiones. Ahora, "Daisuki" es "te amo" en Japonés, aquí sí le pregunté a mi sensei (gracias Itzelita-san¡) cómo se decía y dijo que esta era la mejor opción puesto que "aishiteru" es una palabra que solo se usa en determinadas regiones de Japón, pero que el sentido de las dos palabras es el mismo (aparte los japoneses no son tan directos a la hora de declarar su amor). Y hasta aquí con mi disertación lingüística, Joaquín xD_**

 ** _NDA:_**

 ** _¡Hola a todos! Debo admitir que estoy publicando este capítulo en medio de un ataque de pánico - inserte a Jess sufriendo como Yuri Katsuki aquí- porque no sé... Bueno, el caso es que quería que este capítulo fuera solo de Victor y Yuri porque lo que acaba de pasar es un parteaguas en su relación. De verdad espero que no haya quedado tan mal, siempre pasa que uno quiere escribir mil cosas pero acaba escribiendo mucho menos. Hay algo que siempre escapa del lenguaje, claro, uno no siempre escribe como quiere, escribe lo que las palabras le permiten y bueno, espero que de verdad les guste y si no, me preparo mentalmente para los tomates. Avientenlos con confianza queridos todos ;) Yo solo espero haberle hecho justicia a mi Yuri hermoso bebé de luz que se merece el mundo entero al igual que Vitya entonces... dejo todo a su juicio y consideración, me iré a esconder detrás de mis exámenes y trabajos sin calificar xD_**

 ** _BTW... Escribí este capítulo pensando en la canción "Beneath your beautiful" de Labrinth ft. Emeli Sandé, juro que esa canción grita Victuri, ojalá puedan escucharla._**

 ** _Y bueno, también quise publicar este capítulo hoy porque me temo que el trabajo me separará de ustedes un rato, o sea no mucho, pero sí. Sé que también debo la continuación de "Only us" y la habrá, solo es cuestión de que pase el terror del primer parcial entonces, paciencia :)_**

 ** _Y una vez más mil gracias por acompañarme en esta historia que empezará a ponerse mmm... interesante a partir del próximo capítulo, pero no se preocupen, como ya se dieron cuenta soy fan del azúcar en cantidades industriales y creo en los finales felices so, ojalá puedan quedarse conmigo hasta el final. Por lo pronto saludos y abrazos de oso a todos, recen por mi alma para no morir en mi avalancha de pendientes :) Nos leemos pronto¡_**


	14. Theme of King JJ

**13\. Theme of King J.J.**

Otabek llegaría un poco tarde de Francia.

Yuri había ido al aeropuerto a esperarlo a pesar de que el joven kazajo le había dicho que no era necesario ya que se tardaría un poco en llegar debido a una tormenta de nieve inesperada que había retrasado todos los vuelos internacionales de aquella tarde.

Sin embargo aquello le había importado poco al joven rubio quien seguía contemplando el tablero de anuncios de las llegadas internacionales de vuelos mientras seguía tratando de pasar desapercibido en medio de toda la gente que sin duda alguna también estaba esperando a alguien especial.

" _Alguien especial…"_

Las palabras se formaron en su cabeza haciendo que un profundo rubor coloreara sus mejillas, pero aquel título debía ser verdad si el joven había estado esperando por su mejor amigo por casi dos horas. Si Otabek no fuera especial para él ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí?

El tablero se iluminó anunciando el arribo del avión del kazajo minutos después y al pensar en que vería a Otabek de nuevo, Yuri sintió ganas de irse de ahí en aquel mismo instante. La verdad es que no quería que su amistad con el joven Altin se pusiera rara de pronto, pero lo cierto es que tampoco podía reprimir las emociones contradictorias que esa amistad estaba causándole.

Porque mientras Otabek estaba ahí, al lado suyo, era fácil que las miles de preguntas contradictorias que había en su cabeza se callaran en medio de las risas sin final que los dos compartían, o en el silencio solo matizado por las canciones que el kazajo solía compartir con él.

Pero Otabek había estado fuera de Rusia casi un mes, y en aquella ausencia, aunque Yuri había estado ocupado en perfeccionar sus programas de la temporada, su mente seguía molestándolo con todas aquellas preguntas sin respuesta ¿Qué demonios era Otabek para él? ¿Por qué su corazón latía con fuerza al verlo sonreír? ¿Por qué se sentía tan feliz al tenerlo cerca? ¿Por qué rayos lo había extrañado tanto todos esos días al grado de no poder contenerse e ir a buscarlo al aeropuerto?

Y ahora que su mejor amigo regresaba ya clasificado a la Final del Grand Prix Yuri quería felicitarlo y verlo, quería verlo sonreír de ese modo abierto que solo usaba cuando estaba a su lado. Sí, aquellos pensamientos sin duda alguna avergonzaban al chico pero no pudo evitar que cuando la figura serena y alta del kazajo apareciera en la distancia, sus pies cobraran vida propia para reunirse con aquel joven que lucía cansado pero también orgulloso de lo que había logrado en Canadá y en Francia.

Los ojos oscuros del kazajo se fijaron inmediatamente en la melena rubia oculta bajo un gorro oscuro de Yuri Plisetsky, quien sin duda alguna había estado esperando por él todo ese tiempo y algo en el corazón de Otabek se hizo más grande. El joven se había acostumbrado tanto a la presencia de Yuri en su vida que aquellos días lejos de él se habían sentido como años. A pesar de que solían hablar cada día, el hecho de que la Copa Rostelecom, el ultimo evento del Grand Prix que también era el segundo evento de Yuri, estuviera cada vez más cerca, había hecho que sus llamadas e intercambios de mensajes se detuvieran debido a la apretada agenda de entrenamientos del ruso quien lo recibió con una sonrisa contenida al verlo llegar a él.

Otabek sabía que Yuri estaba conteniéndose por temor a que la multitud pudiera reconocerlos, por lo que el kazajo asintió suavemente al saludo de su amigo mientras los dos caminaban sin llamar la atención hacia la salida del aeropuerto en la que un auto especial, pedido expresamente por el entrenador de Otabek, estaba esperándolos ya.

Los dos jóvenes abordaron el vehículo sin hacer demasiados comentarios todavía, siempre les resultaba difícil ser ellos mismo delante de la gente y aunque ciertamente en aquel vehículo solo estaba presente el chofer, los dos sabían que sería mejor guardar su alegría para cuando pudieran compartirla solamente con el otro.

Yuri sentía la necesidad de estar cerca de Otabek y aunque el silencio en el que los dos viajaban hacia la casa del kazajo era apacible, el joven rubio no podía esperar a llegar a su destino para poder hacer de una vez todas las preguntas que quería hacerle a su amigo acerca de las competencias que había vivido pues también quería felicitarlo por clasificarse a la Final del Grand Prix y sobre todo eso, quería abrazarlo y decirle que lo había extrañado en aquellos días en los que Mila seguía estando triste y ausente a pesar de que había logrado que Sara Crispino quisiera hablar con ella cuando la joven llegara a Rusia la semana siguiente.

También quería hablarle de lo que su abuelo le había dicho, quería que Otabek supiera de aquello porque quizá la confusión dentro de él terminaría una vez que pusiera sus pensamientos en palabras. Vamos, Otabek era mayor que él, seguramente el kazajo tendría una respuesta para él. No era como si quisiera confesarle algo a su amigo ¿O sí? No, claro que no… solo quería escuchar su opinión al respecto, solo quería que las dudas de su corazón se callaran de golpe al estar a solas con él.

Los dos chicos bajaron del auto minutos después y cuando el mayor dejó sus maletas en su habitación, el chico corrió al encuentro de Yuri quien se sintió algo torpe cuando Otabek lo rodeó con sus brazos de forma rápida para después sonreírle con aquella calidez que hacía que el corazón del rubio se detuviera en un solo segundo.

-¡Vaya! ¡Es bueno volver a un sitio donde tengo un amigo!- dijo el kazajo dejándose caer sobre el sillón de la sala-. Ese último evento en Francia fue agotador y ni qué decir de Canadá ¿Conoces al estúpido de J.J.?

-¿Quién?- dijo Yuri tratando de concentrarse en las palabras de su amigo, intentando dejar de pensar en el abrazo que le había dado minutos antes.

-Leroy, el canadiense narcisista- dijo Otabek con una sonrisa llena de exasperación-. Es un imbécil, de verdad no sé cómo alguien puede soportarlo. Se la pasó dándome consejos solamente porque estuve entrenando en Canadá un tiempo ¡Cree que somos los mejores amigos del mundo!

-¿Lo fueron?- dijo Yuri recordando de pronto al idiota aquel que se había unido a él y a Victor en el banquete del Campeonato Mundial del año pasado.

-¡Claro que no! Alguien como él no puede tener amigos, es un idiota- dijo Otabek tratando de no reírse-. Se puso ebrio antes de competir ¿Puedes creerlo? Empezó a decir estupideces acerca de vengarse de Victor Nikiforov por no sé qué motivo, seguramente porque no quiere que haya alguien más guapo que él en el universo…

-¿Crees que Victor es guapo?- dijo Yuri empezando a ponerse de mal humor por el rumbo de la conversación.

-¿Quién no cree que Victor es guapo?- dijo Otabek riendo divertido-. Creo que J.J. tiene una obsesión con él ¿Puedes creer que estuvo diciéndole a todo el mundo que iba a destruirlos a él y a Yuri Katsuki? Estoy seguro de que jamás ha visto a Yuri Katsuki en su vida pero bueno, le encanta hacer el ridículo…

-¿Destruir al cerdo?- dijo Yuri sintiendo un escalofrió ante esa información sin saber muy bien el por qué-. Sin duda alguna ese J.J. es imbécil de verdad.

-No lo dudes, lo es- dijo Otabek suspirando con exasperación-. Dime que lo vas a hacer polvo la próxima semana, me encantaría que alguien le cerrara la boca de una vez y Yuratchka, no hay nadie mejor que tú para hacerlo.

La sonrisa en los labios de Yuri se hizo más grande al escuchar aquello. Claro que haría polvo al canadiense estúpido aquel, ese era su trabajo y si además podía hacer sonreír a Otabek de ese modo, estaba más que seguro de que aquella medalla de oro sería suya.

-¿Quieres apostar?- dijo el rubio con confianza, aquella confianza que tanto le gustaba al kazajo.

-Claro que sí, ya aposté todo mi dinero por ti…- dijo Otabek haciendo que los ojo de Yuri se llenaran de luz-. No me hagas perder, Yura, no quiero volver a Kazajistán todavía, me gusta mi vida en Rusia. Por cierto, te traje algo de Francia, espera…

Otabek se levantó del sillón seguido por la atenta mirada de Yuri que simplemente no encontraba la forma de decir lo que tenía que decir. Sí, aquello era difícil y lo cierto es que le hubiera gustado simplemente seguir escuchando al joven Altin pero tenía que ser valiente. En ningún momento de su vida él se había considerado a sí mismo como un jodido cobarde.

Tenía que decírselo, tenía que decirle que lo que pasaba entre ellos lo confundía porque era agradable pero en cierto modo insuficiente; tenía que decirle a Otabek que a veces soñaba con sostener su mano o besar sus labios y que sí, aquello era sin duda ridículo, pero dentro de él era necesario; quería decirle que jamás se había sentido así con otra persona y que no estaba diciéndole aquello para obligarlo a hacer algo o a corresponder aquellos extraños sentimientos que ardían en su corazón joven que al parecer, parecía crecer mil veces su tamaño cuando Otabek estaba a su lado.

" _¿Sabes qué es esto, Beka?",_ pensó Yuri mientras el kazajo sacaba de su maleta un paquete alargado envuelto en un sobria caja de terciopelo rojo, _"¿Por qué me siento tan nervioso al estar contigo, por qué temo tanto estar cerca de ti y al mismo tiempo, siento dolor cuando estás lejos? ¿Vas a odiarme, Beka? ¿Eres como las demás personas de este lugar? ¿Está mal que me gustes tú y no Mila o cualquier otra chica? Eso… ¿Me gustas, Otabek? ¿Es eso?"_

El color abandonó las mejillas de Yuri cuando aquel pensamiento se formó claro y preciso en su mente. El jamás había sido una persona de etiquetas que necesitara ponerle un nombre preciso a todo pero aquella verdad pareció inundarlo como un torrente de agua fría descendiendo desde su cabeza hasta sus pies. Otabek le gustaba, claro que le gustaba pero no solo como un amigo podría gustarle.

-¿Estás bien, Yura?- dijo Otabek sintiéndose un poco asustado por el pálido semblante de su amigo quien lo contemplaba ahora con aire ausente.

El chico delante de él parecía tan joven y vulnerable que el kazajo se preguntó si había hecho algo para asustarlo. Durante su amistad con el joven ruso, Otabek había sido cuidadoso al ocultar las emociones contradictorias que lo invadían al pensar en Yuri.

Sí, él sabía que era de algún modo precipitado y quizá incorrecto pensar en aquel chico como en algo más que un amigo. Durante aquellos días juntos, Otabek se había cuidado de hacer comentarios que pudieran poner en evidencia que lo que lo que sentía por Yuri iba más allá de ese instinto protector que siempre le había hecho cuidar de las personas más jóvenes que él. Aquello que lo unía a Yuri era más que la camaradería, más que las risas, la música y las bromas.

Pero él sabía dentro de su corazón que si llegaba a poner todo aquello en palabras, Yuri quizá no podría entenderlo, quizá algo así lo separaría de la persona que se había convertido en alguien cercano a él. Y el kazajo no podía permitir aquello. Esperaría. Sería paciente. Él sabía que si dejaba que los días corrieran, que si el tiempo pasaba y todo seguía como hasta ahora entre él y el ruso, llegaría un día en el que su amistad tomaría de forma natural el rumbo que él deseaba que su historia con Yuri Plisetsky tuviera.

-Estoy bien…- dijo el más joven dándose cuenta de que Otabek había empezado a mirarlo realmente extrañado.

-Toma…- dijo el kazajo sonriendo con un poco más de confianza- lo encontré por casualidad mientras paseaba por la ciudad, creo que puede hacer que tu programa libre brille de verdad.

Yuri tomó el paquete que Otabek puso en sus manos y tratando de respirar con normalidad, el rubio abrió el regalo de su amigo y sus ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par al contemplar el destello de varias pequeñas perlas y pequeños brillantes unidos a una cinta dorada que al principio pintó en Yuri una mirada de desconcierto.

-Es una cinta para el cabello- dijo Otabek sintiéndose un poco avergonzado al decir aquello-. Escuché que Madame Baranovskaya quiere cambiar tu estilo de peinado para tu presentación de la copa Rostelecom y creo que, bueno… en realidad no tienes que usarla yo solo… yo solo creí que bueno, combinaría con tu traje y…

El rubio se quedó en silencio tocando con suavidad la seda de la cinta y el tacto rugoso y frio de las pequeñas joyas que la adornaban. Aquel era un accesorio precioso y sin duda alguna haría que su cabello quedara sostenido del modo en el que Lilia quería que quedara, ella misma había estado probándole distintas cintas aquellos días. Y ahora Otabek le había regalado aquello y esa era una forma en la que su mejor amigo estaría con él durante la competencia. Aquello era demasiado y el corazón de Yuri parecía estar al borde de un infarto.

-Beka…- susurró Yuri dedicándole una mirada fija y emocionada a su mejor amigo quien sintió un tirón en el corazón al ver esos ojos verdes que lo habían cautivado siendo niño llenos de mil emociones distintas.

-¿Te gustó?- dijo el joven sintiendo que su corazón latía a mil por hora, sintiéndose nervioso e intimidado por la fuerza de esos ojos verdes que siempre contemplaban la vida como si esta fuera un campo de batalla.

-Es preciosa, gracias- dijo Yuri tratando de sonreír con calma-. Beka… ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué, qué?- dijo el kazajo nerviosamente.

-¿Por qué haces esto por mí?- dijo Yuri sintiendo que el momento de responder a sus preguntas había llegado- ¿Por qué siempre me haces sentir como si fuera la persona más especial en el mundo para ti?

-Porque lo eres…- dijo Otabek con sinceridad, haciendo que Yuri sintiera que un golpe en el estómago le robaba la facultad de respirar con normalidad.

-¿Lo soy?- dijo el rubio sintiendo que todo el calor del universo estaba inundando sus mejillas- ¿Por qué?

-Ya te lo dije, eres un chico maravilloso- dijo Otabek sabiendo que debía ser cuidadoso-. Eres fuerte, eres valiente, siempre quise ser tan decidido y talentoso como tú. Eres mi mejor amigo, Yura, yo jamás me había sentido así con alguien. Tú me entiendes, me gusta estar contigo, los dos amamos el hielo. Además estoy seguro que cuando pase el tiempo…

-¿El tiempo?- dijo Yuri sintiendo que su corazón se detenía por completo.

-Sí, el tiempo- dijo el kazajo con una sonrisa llena de esperanza-. Cuando pase el tiempo y los dos nos conozcamos mejor a nosotros mismos y al otro, creo que quizá, podremos compartir otro tipo de relación…

-¿Qué tipo de relación?- dijo Yuri sonrojándose violentamente pero recordando de golpe que a Otabek jamás le había gustado andarse por las ramas: él siempre era directo, directo y decidido y aquello estaba matando a Yuri lentamente.

-No lo sé, una en la que los dos nos sintamos cómodos y felices- dijo el kazajo sabiendo que había hablado de más pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde para retroceder-. Algo como lo que une a Victor con Yuri Katsuki, quizá…

Un concierto de miles de colores estalló de pronto en el pecho de Yuri Plisetsky al sentirse a la merced de las llamas de las pupilas oscuras de Otabek que lo miraban con un aire avergonzado que lo hacía lucir simplemente adorable. Las palabras de su mejor amigo lo habían hecho sentirse extraño, no era desagradable, no le molestaba pensar en lo que el mayor había dicho, ni siquiera la referencia a Victor y al cerdo lo había molestado.

Porque él sabía lo que Otabek estaba tratando de decirle, porque él sabía que aquello había sido más o menos lo mismo que su abuelo le había dicho " _llegará el momento, Yura, llegará el momento en el que quieras descubrir mil cosas nuevas de la mano de alguien"._

Lentamente, sin saber muy bien qué estaba haciendo, los labios rosas y pequeños del joven ruso se estrellaron con la sonrisa de Otabek quien sintió que el mundo comenzaba a temblar bajo sus pies al contacto de los labios de aquel joven intrépido que siempre lograba todo aquello que se proponía. El contacto de aquella suave boca sobre la suya no duró mucho, los dos chicos estaban demasiado sorprendidos como para dejarse llevar, como para pensar en si sería o no adecuado profundizar aquel contacto, empezar a aventurarse en lo desconocido, aprender con calma, lentamente, de la mano de alguien que los quería de verdad.

-¿Y por qué no ahora?- dijo el joven Plisetsky con más valor del que sentía- ¿Por qué no vemos pasar el tiempo juntos desde ahora?

Otabek se quedó mirando aquel rostro perfecto que seguía estando a escasos centímetros del suyo. Yuri lucía feliz, a pesar de que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, Otabek sabía que el muchacho no estaba avergonzado ni arrepentido de lo que había hecho y la pregunta hecha por el muchacho Plisetsky seguía resonando dentro de él. Sí… ¿Por qué no ahora? Si de todos modos los dos seguirían recorriendo el mismo camino por un largo trecho ¿Por qué no darse la oportunidad de empezar a descubrir mil cosas juntos?

El joven kazajo sonrió y asintió lentamente y Yuri sintió el impulso de rodearlo con sus brazos. No hacía falta decir más, todas las preguntas de Yuri habían quedado respondidas al contacto de sus labios con los labios de Otabek. Porque no hacía falta ponerle un nombre a aquello que había nacido entre los dos esa tarde.

Porque cuando un brote por fin asoma a la superficie, nadie le pide cuentas y así era entre los dos también. No hacía falta ponerle un nombre a aquel inicio porque solo estaban seguros de que se trataba de algo nuevo y en sus jóvenes vidas, los dos estaban seguros de que fuera lo que fuera que tendrían que descubrir a partir de ahora, lo harían los dos juntos sin prisa, sin temor, sin dejar de ser los dos mejores amigos del mundo entero…

* * *

Phichit miraba la pantalla de celular cada pocos segundos. Estaba nervioso. Nunca jamás en su vida se había sentido tan nervioso.

El pequeño restaurante Chino en el que estaba esperando a que Yuri Katsuki llegara por fin estaba un tanto vacío a aquella temprana hora de la mañana. El corazón de Phichit latía con fuerza pero él sabía que tenía que hacer lo que se había propuesto hacer. Tenía que hacerlo por él y por Chris, tenía que hacerlo ahora porque estaba seguro de que Yuri podría escucharlo hablar de sus sentimientos por fin sin derrumbarse.

O al menos era aquello lo que Phichit deseaba.

Aquella idea, la idea de finalmente confesarle a Yuri algo que jamás le había dicho, había llegado a él después de ver el despliegue de amor público que Victor había tenido para con su mejor amigo en frente de todo el mundo después de la competencia en la que él había obtenido el primer lugar.

Aquella imagen, la imagen de los dos hombres besándose frente al mundo entero sin temor alguno, le recordó a Phichit una de las frases que su abuela solía decirle: _"el amor que se calla, no sirve. Si sientes amor por alguien tienes que decirlo, tienes que entregarlo de algún modo aunque sepas que no puede ser recibido o que la persona a la que quieres entregárselo, no podrá devolvértelo. Tienes que decirlo porque el amor que no se expresa se pudre, te hace mal, siempre te hará daño…"_

Y ciertamente, aquella imagen, la imagen de Victor y Yuri besándose como si no hubiera mañana, había sido como recibir una puñalada en el corazón. Y no es que Phichit aun tuviera esperanzas de que lo que Yuri y Victor sentían fuera pasajero, él no era lo bastante iluso como para esperar que como solía pasar en las novelas de amor, si era lo suficientemente paciente alguna vez su gran amor se vería correspondido. A Phichit no le gustaban las historias trágicas y no estaba dispuesto a convertirse en uno de esos amargados caídos en desgracia que de pronto se vuelven cínicos al hablar de amor.

Phichit se respetaba y se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que merecía algo más, que merecía algo más que aquel dolor sordo que llenó su corazón después de ver aquel beso apasionado que le había dado la vuelta al mundo y que le daba una idea de que Victor y Yuri eran almas gemelas y que sería un crimen contra el universo pensar en la sola idea de separarlos.

El joven tailandés había tratado de sonreír con alegría en las fotos de la premiación de la copa de China, pero estar en el pódium con Yuri y Chris al lado suyo, solamente había hecho que sus emociones se revolvieran de un modo inhumano dentro de él.

Porque a su derecha, el gran amor de su vida le sonreía en la distancia a un par de ojos azules que lo miraban con orgullo mientras la presea plateada brillaba con fuerza en su pecho, y a su izquierda el hombre más sensual y cálido del mundo, aquel hombre que era una promesa de amor en si mismo, lo miraba con aire sereno, sabiendo sin preguntarle que aquel momento, el momento en el que Phichit había hecho historia al convertirse en el primer Tailandés en colgarse una medalla de oro en el Grand Prix, no estaba siendo del todo feliz.

-Ven a verme Suiza, sé que lograrás pasar a la final también así que podremos volar los dos juntos a España- le había dicho Chris después de la ceremonia de premiación y antes de partir al hotel y de ahí al aeropuerto con rumbo inmediato a Suiza.

-¿No íbamos a tener una cena de celebración hoy?- había respondido Phichit un tanto tiste al descubrir que Chris había notado aquella tristeza idiota que estaba invadiéndolo.

-Creo que necesitas un tiempo para ti, guapo- había dicho el suizo con una sonrisa-. Creo que ese corazón tuyo necesita poner en orden varias cosas y además, creo que te haría bien hablar con Yuri ¿No crees?

-¿Hablar con Yuri?- había dicho Phichit con las mejillas sonrojadas. De verdad era un libro abierto con todo lo que sentía.

-Sí, con Yuri…- había dicho Chris con calma antes de acercarse a él para besarlo suavemente en los labios-. Sé que estás feliz por él y por Vitya, pero también sé que hay otra parte de tu corazón que duele inmensamente. Habla con Yuri, sé que me dirás que él no necesita saber nada de esto pero creo, Phichit, que tú sí necesitas decirlo…

El suizo le había guiñado un ojo antes de dar la media vuelta y alejarse de él, dejando al joven Chulanont un poco perplejo. Las palabras de Chris se habían unido después a las palabras que su abuela le había dicho también y por ello el muchacho había decidido que los dos tenían razón: tenía que dejar ir a Yuri pero no había modo de dejarlo ir sin que él supiera de todo lo que había sentido por él dentro de su corazón aquellos años.

-Hola Phichit, perdóname por llegar tarde ¿Esperaste mucho?- dijo la voz de Yuri después de un rato cosa que hizo que las mejillas del joven Chulanont se sonrojaran con fuerza.

Y es que ahí, delante de él, estaba la imagen perfecta de una persona que ha despertado a la mañana sintiendo que es el hombre más feliz del mundo. La sonrisa que estaba en los labios de Yuri Katsuki era suficiente para iluminar la noche, aquella sonrisa era tan cálida y brillante que Phichit se preguntó seriamente si su mejor amigo no había sido de pronto poseído por toda la luz de las estrellas del universo.

Las mejillas de Yuri estaban sonrojadas y el cabello negro del joven Katsuki rodeaba su cara de forma natural cayendo encima de sus ojos, esos ojos color marrón que parecían estar escondiendo un secreto.

Los ojos de Phichit se quedaron prendados de Yuri haciendo que su corazón latiera bastante dolorido dentro de su pecho. Porque Yuri era hermoso, es decir, él siempre lo había pensado pero aquella mañana Yuri parecía simplemente bello, no necesitaba decir nada más.

El joven Tailandés dejó que sus ojos se regalaran de aquella sonrisa un tanto confundida que estaba en los labios de su mejor amigo. Lo amaba tanto, lo amaba de tal modo que ahora tenía que dejar ir aquel amor para poder conservar a su mejor amigo. El joven Chulanont suspiró con tristeza a medida que sus ojos bajaban por el rostro de Yuri hacia la mesa, y en el camino, Phichit no pudo evitar notar que en el cuello blanco de Yuri había una marca muy visible que solamente alguien cercano a él, alguien como un amante habría podido dejar sobre su piel.

" _Vaya…",_ pensó el joven Chulanont desviando la mirada de aquella marca delatora en la piel de Yuri, _"con que han llegado a ese punto en su relación ¿no es cierto? Yo sabía que pasaría, yo sabía que Victor no iba a conformarse solo con castos besos pero ¿También se llevó eso de ti? ¿Por qué siento que lo odio, Yuri, por qué siento que lo detesto con todo mi corazón cuando él es la única persona que puede hacerte así de feliz?"_

-¿Phichit?- dijo el japonés observando como la sonrisa en los labios de su amigo se iba convirtiendo poco a poco en una evidente muestra de disgusto- ¿Estás bien? Entiendo que estés enojado pero… Victor no quería despertarse aun y yo…

-Y tú tampoco- dijo Phichit tratando de volver a sonreír-. Supongo que debe ser difícil alejarte de él ahora. No debes disculparte.

-Tampoco había visto tu mensaje- dijo Yuri mirando a la mesa con aire abochornado-. Creo que ayer yo simplemente me olvidé del mundo.

-¿Pasó lo que creo que pasó?- dijo Phichit con una sonrisa juguetona que hizo que la cara de Yuri se pintara de rojo completamente-. Vamos, prometiste que ibas a contarme todos los detalles sucios ¿Victor fue bueno contigo? ¿Te lastimó? Porque si el muy bruto no fue cuidadoso contigo en serio Yuri, voy a matarlo…

-Él fue…- dijo Yuri tratando evitar tartamudear cuando los recuerdos de la noche anterior inundaron su mente de calor en un solo momento-. Él fue atento y amoroso conmigo, no me lastimó fue… fue bueno Phichit.

-¡Oh cielos!- dijo el joven intentando que su sonrisa no abandonara sus labios-Mi Yuri ya no es un niño, ya eres todo un hombre. Me llenas de orgullo, amigo mío…

-Dijo que me ama- susurró Yuri sin saber por qué-. Yo también le dije que lo amo ¿Puedes creerlo? Victor Nikiforov me ama…

La sonrisa de Yuri se hizo enorme al poner aquel pensamiento en palabras y Phichit se maravilló completamente de que aquel hecho, el hecho de saberse amado por Victor fuera lo que tenía a Yuri sonriendo de aquel modo más que el recuerdo de su primera experiencia sexual. Los ojos de Phichit se llenaron de lágrimas y él intentó con todas sus fuerzas no dejar que ninguna de ellas se derramara.

Yuri había encontrado a su amor, el amor de toda la vida de Yuri lo amaba ¿Por qué demonios no estaba sintiéndose feliz? ¿No decían todas las novelas de amor de su abuela que cuando amas a alguien de modo profundo su felicidad es lo único que te importa? ¿No tendría que sentirse totalmente feliz por la felicidad de Yuri en aquel instante? Vamos, él mismo había ayudado a Victor Nikiforov a que llegara a Yuri ¿Por qué era tan débil? ¿Por qué su amor era tan egoísta? ¿Por qué estaba llorando ahora cuando se había prometido que no haría de aquello un gran drama, cuando se había prometido no lastimar a Yuri ni mucho menos inspirarle lastima a una persona que era tan importante para él?

El joven Katsuki miró fijamente a su amigo y de pronto, un hecho que siempre había estado presente entre Phichit y él pero que él había intentado ignorar todos aquellos años se hizo claro dentro de su cabeza. La verdad, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que aquel hecho lastimaba a Phichit y es que Yuri había estaba demasiado perdido en su propia oscuridad como para darse cuenta de la oscuridad de las demás personas.

Y Phichit siempre había sido tan alegre, parecía siempre tan feliz y contento con la vida que tenía, que Yuri solía imaginar que lo que veía en los ojos de su amigo cuando Phichit pensaba que él no estaba mirándolo y el tailandés se quedaba contemplándolo de forma fija, no era más que obra de su imaginación. El joven Katsuki suspiró sintiéndose profundamente triste y avergonzado. Él jamás había querido lastimar a Phichit pero sin duda alguna ahora lo había hecho. Él había lastimado a su mejor amigo porque Yuri había comprendido por fin, sin palabras, que para Phichit él siempre había sido algo más, algo a lo que él jamás había correspondido.

Yuri suspiró pensando en cómo reparar aquel daño del que él mismo no había sido consiente sino hasta ese preciso instante. Porque lo único que él quería era que el corazón de Phichit no doliera, él no quería seguir hiriendo a aquel joven hermoso que había estado con él en una de las etapas más oscuras y difíciles de su vida.

Fue por eso, que tratando de ser valiente por Phichit, del mismo modo en el que aquel chico le había enseñado a él a ser para vencer a la negrura, Yuri extendió una mano por encima de la mesa y se aferró a los dedos de Phichit cuyos ojos evitaron mirarlo puesto que el tailandés de verdad se sentía avergonzado.

Las lágrimas se habían detenido desde hacía rato pero era imposible para Phichit pensar en que tendría que enfrentarse ahora a las explicaciones que no tenía ni idea de cómo dar a Yuri ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué había llorado porque su corazón dolía demasiado al pensar en él y en Victor amándose? ¿Qué había llorado porque era un jodido sentimental que no podía hacer lo que se esperaba de él como un mejor amigo? Phichit no lo sabía, en aquel momento se sentía débil y vulnerable ante la persona que estaba frente a él, sosteniendo su mano y sin embargo, a miles de universos de él.

-Perdóname por hacerte llorar…- dijo Yuri con voz clara, sin soltar los dedos de Phichit-. Yo soy el tipo de persona que siempre acaba hiriendo a las personas a su alrededor, a veces creo que estoy hecho de cristal, el cristal que cuando se rompe corta a todos los que están cerca…

Los ojos negros de Phichit se clavaron en Yuri quien estaba dedicándole una sonrisa triste que dolió en el corazón del tailandés.

-De todas las personas que he conocido a lo largo de mi vida, siempre pensé que tú serías el único al que no podría dañar- continuó Yuri con calma-. De verdad a veces me alegraba de haberme alejado de ti a tiempo. Pensaba que si nuestra amistad seguía siendo una amistad a distancia tú estarías a salvo, tú estarías bien y yo no podría dañarte…

-Yuri…- dijo Phichit queriendo que su amigo dejara de decir aquellas cosas horribles.

-Pero es evidente que siempre me las arreglo para hacer que todos los que se acercan a mi sufran, no estoy orgulloso de eso- dijo Yuri con verdadera pena-. Y no quiero que esto sea acerca de mí, porque esto se trata de ti y de todo el daño que te he causado y ahora de verdad no sé cómo podrás perdonarme.

-¿Perdonarte por qué?- dijo Phichit obligándose a mirar aquellas pupilas marrones que estaban ahora llenas de dolor y no del brillo feliz que las había inundado apenas unos minutos antes.

-Porque te hice daño, porque jamás me die cuenta de lo que estabas sintiendo…- dijo Yuri sin saber cómo expresar la culpa que estaba carcomiéndolo lentamente.

-¿Y cómo ibas a saberlo?- dijo Phichit sabiendo que había llegado el momento de decir lo que tenía que decir- ¿Cómo ibas a saber que he estado enamorado de ti prácticamente desde que te conocí en Detroit? Al inicio de todo ni siquiera sabía que eso era lo que me pasaba contigo ¿Por qué crees que me has hecho daño a propósito si era yo quien trataba de esconderse de sus propios sentimientos?

-Jamás me lo dijiste para protegerme ¿No es cierto?- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa triste que hizo que Phichit se arrepintiera totalmente de aquella platica- Siempre me salvaste de mí mismo y no te importaba hacerte daño si con eso me mantenías a salvo. Eso es horrible, Phichit y yo dejé que lo hicieras.

-Yuri…- dijo el tailandés tratando de cambiar el rumbo de aquella conversación-. Nada de este dolor es culpa tuya, yo siempre supe que tu corazón estaba ocupado, lo tuyo con Victor siempre fue más que un sueño, quizá yo sabía dentro de mi corazón que un día te encontrarías con él y que pasaría todo lo que ha pasado. Tú no me haces daño ¿Entiendes? Tú siempre has sido dulce y amable conmigo, tú me quieres ¿verdad? Yuri, eres el mejor amigo que tengo y he sido feliz al saber que estás en mi vida. Sí, te amo ¿entiendes? Te amo, pero no estoy diciéndotelo para que te sientas culpable. El amor no es una loza, jamás lo es ¿No te ha enseñado eso Victor acaso?

-Pero ahora te hago daño al no poder decirte lo mismo ¿No es cierto?- dijo Yuri sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al ver el amor del que Phichit hablaba en los ojos tristes de su mejor amigo.

-No eres tú, idiota- dijo Phichit haciendo que Yuri sonriera con tristeza-. Cuando una estrella muere, lo que queda de ella es un agujero negro. Mi amor por ti era una estrella así, una estrella que no estaba destinada a brillar y que por eso mismo ha tenido que morir. Lo que duele es la oscuridad, pero no todo en mi vida es oscuridad. Katsuki, te prohíbo pensar si quiera que me haces daño, nada de esto es para que te sientas culpable, es solo que…

-Pero te duele…

-¡Claro que duele!- dijo el joven tailandés recuperando su ánimo-. Duele y probablemente dolerá un tiempo pero ¿sabes? Ahora que he puesto mi amor en palabras, ahora que lo sabes, estaré bien. Solo quiero que sepas, Yuri, que te he considerado el mejor hombre del planeta y que me enamoré de ti porque a pesar de todo lo que has tenido que pasar eres fuerte, eres valiente, eres inteligente y leal ¿Cómo no iba a enamorarme de alguien como tú? ¿Cómo no sentir amor por una persona como tú? Solo quiero que sepas esto, porque de ese modo mi amor dejará de ser un peso muerto y se irá de mí sin herirme más. Es por eso, Yuri, que quise decírtelo y ahora, si de verdad no quieres herirme debo pedirte que hagas algo por mí…

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo el joven Katsuki preparándose para lo peor.

-No te alejes de mí ahora, por favor no renuncies a mí como tu mejor amigo- dijo Phichit haciendo que Yuri se preguntara qué demonios había hecho para que un joven como Phichit Chulanont lo amara de aquel modo-. Dime que nada de lo que he dicho te alejará de mí, dime que no dejarás de quererme por esto. Yuri, no quiero perder a mi amigo ¿entiendes? Sé que he perdido el amor que de todos modos jamás tuve pero ¿Podrías quedarte conmigo? No me importa si tu corazón es de cristal, no me importa porque sé que ahora tu corazón es fuerte, Victor lo ha hecho crecer, tu amor por Victor lo protege y… no quiero perderte ¿me oyes? No quiero dejar de amarte aunque mi amor lentamente irá cambiando, se irá convirtiendo en un amor que no me herirá. Yuri, yo encontraré a mi amor ¿sabes? Creo que estoy en camino de encontrarlo y por eso debo decirle adiós a lo que siento por ti pero no podré hacerlo si no me dices que seguirás conmigo. Porque si piensas alejarte de mí ahora entonces sí vas a herirme. Si no quieres hacerme daño, entonces dime que seguimos siendo los mejores amigos del mundo a pesar de que al estúpido de mí se le ocurrió enamorarse de ti…

-No eres un estúpido y no voy a alejarme de ti, de hecho ahora entiendo por qué habíamos estado distanciados después de que te fuiste de Japón, pero ahora todo será diferente…- dijo Yuri levantándose de la mesa para quedarse al lado de aquel chico cuyo único deseo podría cumplir sin excusa-. Phichit, eres mi mejor amigo y jamás dejarás de serlo y solo espero que Chris se convierta en el amor que mereces, en el amor que solo tú puedes recibir. Yo no soy lo suficientemente genial para ti ¿No crees? Al lado de Christophe Giacometti, nadie tiene oportunidad…

-¿Sabes lo de Chris?- dijo Phichit empezando a sentirse un poco más tranquilo.

-Chris es una buena persona- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa menos triste-. Sé que cuando llegue el momento, él y tú encontrarán algo maravilloso para experimentar juntos y yo estaré listo para apoyarte y para decirle a Christophe Giacometti que si te hace daño, voy a matarlo aunque sea el mejor amigo de Victor…

-Yo no te permitiré matarlo- dijo Phichit sintiéndose como él mismo nuevamente-. Pero admiro tu entusiasmo al querer proteger a mi corazón, Yuri.

Los dos chicos se sonrieron con calma, dejando que la resonancia de las palabras que los dos habían dicho se perdiera en el silencio del restaurante. Ahí, cerca el uno del otro, los dos sabían que aquel día algo entre los dos había terminado solamente para darle paso a algo mejor, a una amistad que quizá duraría la vida entera, una amistad sin secretos, ese tipo de amistad que muy pocas personas pueden encontrar en la vida.

El joven Chulanont suspiró sabiendo que todo había cambiado aquella mañana, pero que de algún modo misterioso, en el fondo, todo seguía igual con su amistad con Yuri, y en vez de sentir dolor por decirle adiós a uno de sus sueños, ese sueño que no podría hacerse real, Phichit sintió que el joven Katsuki estaba más cerca de él y aquello lo sorprendió. Y al pensar eso, Phichit no pudo hacer otra cosa más que abrazar al joven delante de él quien lo tomó entre sus brazos, rodeándolo con fuerza, llenándolo en un segundo del valor que necesitaba para soltar por fin aquellos sentimientos que estaban dañándolo.

Era paradójico, claro, era una cosa contradictoria que para poder dejar ir a Yuri, tuviera que aferrarse a él de aquel modo. Pero así estaba bien, aquel no era un final, aquel era solamente un nuevo principio.

-Yuri…- dijo el joven tailandés dejándose llevar por lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento- ¿Me dejarías hacer una locura antes de decirle adiós a todo esto que siento?

-Hazla…- dijo Yuri recordando una plática que él y Phichit habían tenido meses atrás durante una tarde lluviosa en Hasetsu- llega el momento en la vida de toda persona en la que uno debe volverse loco, completamente loco…

Phichit sonrió al escuchar su propio consejo en labios de su amigo y sin pararse a pensarlo un solo segundo, el joven Chulanont dejó que sus labios se impactaran con los de Yuri por varios segundos, solo un par de segundos porque había soñado con hacer aquello muchos años atrás y si ya había perdido todo, aquel recuerdo, el recuerdo de la calidez y suavidad de los labios de Yuri era algo que podría conservar en su memoria y en su corazón para siempre.

Porque él sabía que aquellos labios no eran suyos, porque Phichit podía sentir el sabor de Victor en ellos, y aquella sensación fue la que hizo que se separara del joven Katsuki quien lo miraba con aire avergonzado, con aquel sonrojo adorable en sus mejillas que siempre lo hacía parecer más joven y adorable.

-Gracias, Yuri- dijo Phichit con una sonrisa deslumbrante que hizo que Yuri se sintiera menos preocupado por su mejor amigo-. Debo irme ahora, Celestino quiere que nos vayamos hoy mismo. Voy a verte en Barcelona, estoy seguro de eso y cuando estés ahí, prepárate para compartir el pódium del Gran Prix Final conmigo ¿Vale?

Yuri asintió en silencio a las palabras de su mejor amigo, mientras el chico volvía a abrazarlo de nuevo de forma rápida para luego alejarse de él sin agregar nada más a lo ya dicho. Porque ya no hacían falta más palabras, Phichit sentía que un peso se había movido de su corazón. Porque el amor que sentía por Yuri dejaría de doler muy pronto y porque él sabía que por cada estrella que muere en el universo, hay mil más que nacerán para brillar con más luz que la anterior…

* * *

No estaba nervioso, no tenía miedo. Lo único que había en su corazón al estar en el elevador que lo llevaría directamente al sótano del hotel en el que los competidores de la copa Rostelecom se habían hospedado, era la firme determinación de acabar de una vez con todas con el juego en el que Jean Jacques Leroy lo había metido.

Victor suspiró pensando en aquella cita que los dos tendrían en uno de los privados del bar del hotel. Para poder asistir sin levantar sospechas en Yuri, quien dormía ahora profundamente en su habitación debido a que al joven japonés el jet lag solía afectarle siempre de más, Victor le había dicho a su novio que tenía que salir a la recepción para poder hablar con su madre para acordar los detalles de la cena de aquel día, donde se la presentaría por fin. Y Yuri había sonreído con calma al saber aquello, era evidente que el joven estaba ansioso de por fin poder conocer a su familia.

Era por ello que el hombre de los ojos azules se sentía ahora sucio y despreciable. Estaba mintiéndole a Yuri, estaba haciendo cosas a sus espaldas y aunque deseaba que aquello no afectara en nada su relación de ensueño, esa relación en la que los dos parecían ser un solo ahora, el entrenador ruso sabía que nada bueno podría salir de una situación como aquella.

¿Pero qué más podría hacer? ¿Decirle de todo eso a Yuri? ¿Decirle que una de sus tantas conquistas había resultado ser un loco de remate que al parecer se había obsesionado con él al grado de querer destruirlo? ¿Cómo podría decir algo así si ni siquiera él mismo entendía qué era lo que J.J. quería de él?

El hombre suspiró con cansancio cuando la puerta del elevador se abrió, dejándolo a solo unos cuantos pasos del lugar donde encontraría su respuesta.

Victor caminó con lentitud hacia la discreta entrada del bar donde un mesero ataviado con un traje oscuro estaba esperándolo ya con una sonrisa cordial en los labios. En los ojos del hombre había una chispa de reconocimiento que siempre saltaba a la vista en la gente que era familiar con su imagen, pero había cierta frialdad en las pupilas del hombre, algo que hizo que Victor se diera cuenta de que lo que su madre había dicho antes era verdad: él ya no era el héroe bienamado de todo mundo en Rusia, era más que evidente que su relación con Yuri lo había cambiado todo.

El hombre sonrió con aire despectivo ante la idea. Aquello no podría haberle importado menos. Si el mundo entero lo odiaba, si Rusia iba a detestarlo ahora, estaba bien porque él era amado, él era amado por la única persona que le importaba y aquello seria siempre más que suficiente. El mundo entero lo despreciaba ahora, pero su mundo, el mundo que le importaba ahora acababa y terminaba en los labios de Yuri, en la sonrisa de Yuri, en el amor que Yuri sentía por él.

Victor sintió que aquel pensamiento le daba la fuerza necesaria para seguir adelante, ahora estaba más que decidido a proteger a Yuri con su vida si era necesario. Ni J.J. ni nadie podrían atreverse a tocarlo, no sin antes enfrentarlo a él. No sin antes pasar por encima de su cadáver.

-Por aquí, señor Nikiforov- dijo el mesero con la misma fría cordialidad del principio-. Su acompañante ya está esperándolo dentro.

El hombre de los ojos azules asintió sin amedrentarse ante la idea de enfrentarse por fin al causante de todo aquel alboroto, y cuando por fin sus pupilas chocaron con la sonrisa satisfecha del canadiense que lo miraba con evidente diversión en sus ojos de un tono azul más oscuro que los suyos, Victor sintió unas enormes ganas de poder desaparecer al muchacho aquel de la faz de la tierra.

-Así que él de verdad te importa…- dijo J.J. después de beber un sorbo de vino de su copa-. Debo admitir que estoy sorprendido, no esperaba que te presentaras ante mí hoy, pensé que harías el juego más divertido, Victor. Creo recordar que te encanta jugar con tu comida antes de comértela ¿No es así? Al menos eso aprendí de ti aquella noche en Tokio… ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

J.J. terminó su discurso con una sonrisa burlona que hizo que Victor tuviera ganas de golpearlo en serio. Él ni siquiera recordaba qué demonios habían hecho aquella noche, vamos, si J.J. no hubiera empezado con todo aquel enredo, probablemente ni siquiera recordaría aquella noche. Pero lo cierto era que el joven canadiense estaba disfrutando como nunca de tener a Victor Nikiforov a su merced, esperando a que él dijera lo que tuviera que decir. Aquella sensación de dominio era maravillosa y J.J. se dio cuenta una vez más que siempre era fácil manejar a cualquier idiota que estuviera enamorado.

Porque el amor era una debilidad para J.J, él no estaba haciendo lo que hacía porque quisiera a Victor para él como algo más que un capricho, no. Él quería que Victor no fuera capaz de olvidarlo, cosa que al parecer el astro ruso ya había hecho. Pero ahora que su felicidad y la del idiota de Yuri Katsuki dependía de lo que él dijera o no, Victor le haría caso ¿Verdad? J.J. estaba seguro de que aquella vez, Victor podría recordar sin problemas que a un rey, jamás puede dejársele en el olvido.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?- dijo Victor sin aceptar la invitación a sentarse en la misma mesa que aquel taimado canadiense le había hecho con un ademán.

-Siéntate, no seas descortés…- dijo J.J. disfrutando del juego-. Quiero que comas conmigo, hablaremos de la situación como personas civilizadas…

-Una persona que hace algo como esto, no puede ser una persona civilizada- dijo Victor con voz cortante y fría como el cristal.

-Y una persona que se acuesta con quien le da la gana para después olvidarlo y pretender que ha cambiado gracias al amor de un don nadie, tampoco lo es- dijo J.J. riendo divertido-. Victor ¿Te crees mejor que yo acaso? ¿Crees que tu amor por Katsuki te ha hecho mejor que al resto del mundo? Pensé que eras menos ingenuo que eso. Mira querido, aunque la perfumes con la esencia más cara del planeta, la mierda no deja de ser mierda y ¿Adivina qué, querido Victor? Eso es precisamente lo que tú y yo somos, así que no vengas aquí creyéndote mejor que yo, no te va…

J.J. volvió a sonreír al tiempo que vertía un poco del espeso liquido rojo en una copa, invitando una vez más a Victor a sentarse frente a él, cosa que el ruso hizo sabiendo que había aceptado jugar bajo las reglas del idiota aquel cuya sonrisa se ensanchó un poco más al verlo acatando sus condiciones.

-Bien, así me gusta…- dijo J.J. soltando sun suspiro satisfecho-. Así que, Victor… ¿Cómo va esa historia de ensueño con tu amado japonés? Todos los vimos besándose como un par de desvergonzados en la Copa de China ¡Dios! Casi me creo la historia de que estás perdidamente enamorado de él…

-Yo lo amo- dijo Victor haciendo que el joven delante de él soltara una carcajada burlona-. Lo amo más de lo que puedas saber, pero claro, alguien como tú no sabe nada de esto…

-Y no quiero saberlo, Vitya- dijo el chico temblando histriónicamente ante las palabras del ruso-. Digamos que existimos personas que no necesitamos ese tipo de ardides para tener popularidad, personas que no necesitamos usar a los otros para no dejar de ser el centro de atención…

-El amor que siento por Yuri no es una mentira- dijo Victor empezando a hartarse de todo aquello-. Pero sé que diga lo que diga no vas a entenderlo, este no es un tema que deba hablar contigo así que simplemente dime qué quieres de mí y acabemos con esto de una vez ¿Está bien?

-No, no está bien…- dijo el canadiense con una mirada siniestra y una sonrisa seria en sus labios-. Escucha, Victor… si lo amas o no, eso no es mi problema, el problema es lo que me hiciste a mí.

-¿Qué demonios te hice?- dijo el ruso perdiendo la paciencia por completo.

-Me usaste- dijo J.J. con rabia contenida-. Jugaste conmigo, me hiciste sentir solamente como uno más en tu colección y eso es imperdonable ¿entiendes? Todo aquel que haga sentir así a un rey, debe pagar por ello. No soy solo "alguien más" ¿entiendes? No puedes simplemente olvidarte de mí, no puedes…

-¿Sabe tu novia de todo esto?- dijo Victor sin poder creer la sarta de disparates que el canadiense estaba diciendo-. Porque si de esto se trata, somos dos los que podemos jugar al juego de amenazarnos con destruir nuestras vidas ¿sabes? ¿Qué dirían todos en Canadá si se enteran de que su hijo bienamado no es más que un cobarde que se esconde de sus verdaderas preferencias detrás de una pobre chica que no debe tener idea de nada? ¿Qué van a decir tus padres acerca de su hijo perfecto que solo gana medallas de oro y acaba de comprometerse con esa perfecta mujer que cree en él? ¿Y ella, Isabella? ¿Sabe que ha aceptado casarse con una mierda como tú?

-Vaya, me sorprende que hayas buscado tanta información acerca de mí…- dijo J.J como si aquella amenaza de Victor le divirtiera en vez de asustarlo-. Pero no dirás nada de eso, no si de verdad amas tanto a tu Yuri ¿Verdad? ¡Oh, por cierto! Un amigo mío me envió esta imagen, puede que te resulte interesante…

J.J extendió una fotografía hacia Victor en la que dos chicos estaban besándose en medio de un restaurante chino desierto y el corazón de Victor ardió con furia dentro de su pecho. Porque los chicos de la imagen eran Phichit y Yuri, porque era imposible que aquella imagen fuera una falsificación cuando Yuri le había dicho que se encontraría con su mejor amigo antes de volar a Rusia ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Por qué eso había sucedido? Él sabía que seguramente Yuri tendría una buena explicación para todo aquello pero ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? ¿Por qué estaba ocultándole cosas del mismo modo en el que él lo estaba haciendo?

-¡Oh, jamás creíste que tu amado fuera capaz de hacer algo así!- dijo J.J disfrutando en grande de la desilusión en los ojos azules de Victor-. Vamos amigo, te enamoraste de una ramera ¿qué otra cosa esperabas de él? Se vendía a cualquiera en el estúpido hotel de su familia, ¿Por qué creíste que tú ibas a cambiarlo? Yuri Katsuki es una puta y ninguna puta merece patinar en el hielo. No lo quiero en esta competencia. No quiero que llegue a la final. Tú vas a destruirlo, tú vas a ayudarme a destruirlo…

La rabia en el pecho de Victor explotó con el agobiante calor de un volcán y todo aquel coraje nubló su mente haciendo que su cuerpo se moviera de forma automática para levantarse y cruzar el rostro del canadiense con un puñetazo que resonó en la soledad de la habitación privada del bar del hotel. El ruso se quedó de pie contemplando la mirada consternada y la sonrisa estúpida en el rostro de Leroy. Lo odiaba. Odiaba a J.J. por haberle mostrado aquella imagen, lo odiaba por hablar así de Yuri, lo odiaba por pensar si quiera que él podría llegar a destruir a la persona que amaba.

-Aléjate de mí, no me importa ninguna de tus amenazas, ninguna de tus tretas- dijo Victor con la voz de una tormenta a punto de estallar-. Déjanos en paz a Yuri y a mí, sigue viviendo tu vida de mentiras y déjame en paz…

-No es tan fácil, Victor- dijo el muchacho con firmeza-. Veo que no quieres destruir al obstáculo más grande de tu vida, así que lo haré yo…

-No te atrevas a tocarlo…- dijo Victor dispuesto a volver a golpear al imbécil aquel si tenía que hacerlo-. No te atrevas a acercarte a Yuri, no a menos que quieras que yo…

-¿Y qué puedes hacerme, estúpido?- dijo J.J. con calma-. Todos te odian en tu país por haberte declarado abiertamente marica. Tu padre te detesta y quiere destruirte, todos saben que tu patinador no vale nada ¿Qué demonios crees que alguien como tú, un hombre acabado, puede hacerme?

-No estoy acabado- dijo Victor con convicción.

-¡Oh, pero lo estarás!- dijo J.J. volviendo a reír-. Bien, querido Victor. No me dejas más opción. Tú pudiste deshacerte de Katsuki pero ¡oh, lo amas tanto! ¡Conmovedor, querido, simplemente conmovedor! Voy a darte una última oportunidad ¿está bien? Tómalo como un premio por los buenos recuerdos de aquella noche en Tokio: haz que Katsuki falle en sus programas, haz que pierda, sácalo de competencia y entonces los dejaré en paz…

-¿Tanto miedo tienes de enfrentarte contra un patinador como Yuri?- dijo Victor con ganas de olvidarse de las palabras y matar al imbécil aquel de una vez.

-No, solo quiero destruirlo- dijo J.J. con calma-. Con el historial de locura que tiene, seguramente querrá suicidarse o algo si no llega a la final, he escuchado que el amor de tu vida es tan frágil. Como sea, esta es tu última oportunidad Victor, destrúyelo tú o lo haré yo y si lo hago yo, no tendré piedad alguna con él ni contigo. Tú decides…

-Vete a la mierda- dijo Victor dispuesto a largarse de ahí en aquel mismo instante.

-Bueno, parece que me dejarás el honor de acabar con nuestro hermoso y perfecto Yuri Katsuki- dijo J.J. con aire decidido-. Aunque ¿sabes? Yo soy una buena persona así que te daré el beneficio de la duda: esperaré hasta que la competencia termine y si Katsuki pasa a la final, bueno, vamos a divertirnos mucho todos, te lo prometo. Piénsalo bien, Vitya, piénsalo bien… ¿El sueño de tu noviecita vale más que su vida?

-Él vale mi vida…- dijo Victor con frialdad-. Vas a tener que matarme para que puedas dañarlo.

-Bueno, no me dejas muchas opciones con esa actitud…- dijo J.J. con un suspiro de falsa pena-. Anda querido, ve con el amor de tu vida, disfruten de su felicidad mientras puedan, no me digas que no te lo advertí. Y ten, llévate este hermoso retrato, estoy seguro de que él te dirá una excusa muy convincente para explicar su comportamiento aunque ¿Qué puede decirte que no sepas, verdad? _"¡Oh Victor, perdóname, pero he sido una puta por tanto tiempo que lo he extrañado y no pude resistirme a los besos de este tailandés de ensueño!"_

El ruso se tragó la furia que subía por su garganta, y tomando la fotografía que J.J. le extendía, Victor la partió en pedazos y los lanzó al rostro divertido de J.J. antes de abandonar el bar y correr con rumbo a la habitación que compartía con Yuri en el hotel.

Se sentía agitado, estaría mintiendo si dijera que no estaba sintiendo pánico. Sin duda alguna las palabras de J.J, llenas de maldad y de veneno, pesaban en su interior. Y además de eso, estaba aquella foto que él mismo había hecho pedazos, esa imagen que seguía repitiéndose en su mente y que estaba lastimándolo como si la imagen fuera una daga afilada enterrándose en su corazón.

¿Qué demonios había hecho Yuri con Phichit? Aquel ni siquiera era un beso de verdad, era obvio que había sido el tailandés quien había besado a Yuri y no al revés, pero Victor no podía evitar sentirse celoso, celoso y enojado y a punto de cometer una estupidez porque el miedo era demasiado. Él sabía que no sería justo con Yuri si llegaba pidiendo explicaciones solo porque sí, si él hacia eso tendría que explicar a su vez acerca de las amenazas de J.J. y no podía hacerlo, no podía.

El hombre de los ojos azules salió del elevador minutos después, dispuesto a llegar a Yuri de una vez, no sabía muy bien qué hacer o qué decirle, solo quería estar cerca de él y verlo sonreír, verlo sonreír y saber que estaba a salvo al menos por ese día. Lo demás podía esperar. Lo demás de verdad podía esperar hasta que su corazón se calmara.

El hombre abrió la puerta de su habitación con más fuerza de la necesaria haciendo que el joven japonés, quien hasta ese momento había estado contemplando la maravillosa vista de la ciudad de Moscú que se dejaba ver por la ventana del hotel con solo una sábana blanca cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo, volteara a verlo con aire confundido con sus ojos marrones llenos de la luz de la urbe. Y aquella imagen, la imagen perfecta de Yuri despertando a la vida para contrastar con las luces del atardecer que entraba por la ventana, pareció ser suficiente para calmar un poco el alboroto que sentía dentro de él.

-¿Vitya?- dijo Yuri con voz suave y adormilada, cosa que hizo que el ruso se diera cuenta de que el joven sin duda alguna acababa de despertar recientemente- ¿Estas bien?

-No…- dijo Victor y sin pensarlo más, corrió al encuentro de su amado, quien enseguida lo rodeó con sus brazos haciendo que la sabana que lo cubría cayera lentamente por su cuerpo.

Victor se abrazó a él sintiendo el calor de la piel de Yuri en contacto con la suya. El joven Katsuki no entendía muy bien qué estaba pasando, pero sabía que Victor necesitaba aquel contacto. Los dos habían sabido desde el inicio que esa visita a Rusia sería difícil y sin duda aquel humor de Victor lo confirmaba todo. Yuri suspiró sintiéndose un tanto inútil al consolar al hombre que amaba pero ¿Qué podía decirle? Él siempre había sido un desastre con las palabras.

Por eso los dos se quedaron abrazados en silencio, hasta que la respiración de Victor dejó de sonar agitada, hasta que con la cercanía de Yuri, los miles de pensamientos contradictorios en la mente de Victor se callaron de golpe. Nada de lo que J.J había dicho importaba, nada de eso tenía sentido. Yuri estaba ahí, Yuri estaba seguro y amado entre sus brazos en aquel momento.

-¿Qué sucedió, Vitya?- dijo Yuri soltándose del abrazo de su amado simplemente para guiarlo a la cama, donde los dos se sentaron a la orilla, la espalda de Yuri recargada en el pecho del ruso que no pudo evitar volver a cubrirlo con sus brazos al tiempo que lo cubría también con la sabana que había caído al suelo.

-Jamás pensé que esta ciudad podría ser tan hostil- dijo el ruso con una voz triste que heló el corazón de Yuri-. Jamás pensé que podría llegar a sentirme amenazado en mi propio país…

-Lo lamento- dijo Yuri acariciando las manos de su amado que estaban aferradas a su cintura-. Sé que todo es por culpa mía…

-No es tu culpa, no lo es…- dijo Victor aferrándose a él con fuerza-. Yuri, no me importa que todo mundo me odie, no me importa porque tú me amas y yo te amo ¿entiendes?

-Te amo, claro que te amo…- dijo el joven Katsuki con calma-. Sabes algo, Vitya, si todos van a odiarme a mí también, me alegra que sea por algo que me hace feliz ¿No crees que la gente siempre encontrará algún motivo para odiarte? Que me odien por amarte entonces, porque no me importa, mañana mismo empezaré a mostrarle mi amor por ti a toda Rusia…

Victor buscó los labios de Yuri para besarlos con suavidad antes de esconder su rostro en el hueco del cuello y del hombro de su amado. De verdad lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que su corazón iba a estallar porque Yuri ahora estaba tratando de consolarlo a él, de protegerlo a él… _"Pero soy yo quien debe encontrar la forma de protegerte Yuri, debo protegerte de ese maldito loco de mierda pero ¿Cómo lo haré? ¿Cómo demonios voy a protegerte de él?"_

-¿Te gusta esta ciudad?- dijo Victor sin saber muy bien por qué, él solo sabía que necesitaba decir algo, lo que fuera.

-No se parece a ninguna otra en la que haya estado…- dijo Yuri empezando a sentir que Victor volvía a la normalidad-. Es fría pero a la vez tiene tanta luz… ¿De verdad tu mamá vendrá esta noche y me enseñará todo lo que vale la pena ver? No importa si nos desvelamos, de todos modos antes de las competencias no suelo dormir muy bien…

-Claro que vendrá, Dasha no puede esperar más para verte- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules pensando por primera vez que seguramente su madre podría ayudarlo a descifrar qué hacer con respecto a lo que acababa de suceder-. Habla tanto de ti que creo que ahora serás su hijo favorito…

-Su hijo…- dijo Yuri riendo después con esa risa suave y musical que invadía siempre sus momentos de intimidad como aquel-. Eso suena a que tú y yo… bueno, algún día…

-¿Qué estás pensando, mi Yuri?- dijo Victor sintiéndose tranquilo de pronto.

-Pienso que algún día seremos una familia de verdad- dijo el joven japonés sin sentirse avergonzado-. Antes quizá lo habría dudado, pero no ahora ¿Sabes qué me dijo Phichit cuando estábamos en Japón? Que me pedirías matrimonio antes de un año…

-¿Apostaron algo?- dijo Victor riendo a pesar de que el nombre de Phichit lo hizo sentirse agitado de nuevo-. Porque si es así, me aseguraré de que ganes la apuesta…

-Le dije que no quería perder, así que no aposté nada – dijo Yuri sabiendo que había llegado el momento de hablar con Victor de lo que había pasado con Phichit días atrás-. Vitya, hablando de Phichit, hay algo que quiero decirte…

El corazón del ruso comenzó a latir con fuerza al escuchar aquellas palabras así que solo asintió cuando los ojos de su amado se clavaron en él en medio de la semioscuridad de la habitación. Aquellos ojos estaban llenos de amor y un poco de vergüenza, pero en ellos no había culpa así que estaba seguro de que lo que Yuri le diría era la verdad y solamente la verdad.

-La mañana en la que desayunamos juntos, Phichit me dijo que había estado enamorado de mí desde que nos conocimos en Detroit…- dijo el joven Katsuki con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿No lo habías notado antes?- dijo Victor sorprendiéndose un poco.

-No, no soy bueno leyendo las emociones de las personas a mí alrededor…- dijo Yuri con algo de vergüenza-. Tampoco noté que tú sentías lo mismo que yo por ti hasta que me lo dijiste…

-Lo sé, supongo que es eso lo que te hace irresistible ante los mortales como Phichit y como yo- dijo el ruso tratando de no perder la calma- ¿Te dijo por qué estaba confesándose ahora?

-Dijo que quería liberarse, soltar el amor que siente por mí para poder empezar algo nuevo- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa llena de esperanza-. Eso es algo muy valiente ¿verdad? Admiro a Phichit, él está construyendo ahora un corazón nuevo en donde poder recibir a Chris ¿No crees que es hermoso, Vitya?

-Lo es…- dijo el ruso empezando a tranquilizarse- ¿Por qué me estás contando todo esto, mi Yuri?

-Porque pasó algo más y no quiero que te enojes con él, debes enojarte solo conmigo- dijo Yuri sintiendo calor al recordar aquel episodio-. Phichit se despidió de mí con un beso en los labios. Dejé que me besara, sé que no hay excusa para eso, sé que hice mal y que traicioné tu confianza y que sonará patético que diga que no significó nada porque sí significó algo. Fue un adiós, ese beso fue un adiós y quiero que me perdones por haber dejado que algo así sucediera ¿Me perdonas, Vitya? Entiendo que estés molesto conmigo, merezco que te sientas decepcionado de mí pero…

-¡Oh, Yuri!- dijo Victor abrazándose al muchacho con más fuerza. No, Victor no tenía derecho a sentirse molesto ni decepcionado. Porque el único que estaba traicionando la confianza de Yuri era él, porque el único que terminaría decepcionando a Yuri, era él.

-Estás muy enojado ¿verdad?- dijo el joven Katsuki sintiendo un poco de miedo. Pero había tenido que decirle aquello a Victor, no quería tener ningún secreto con él.

-Claro que no- dijo el ruso sonriendo de aquel modo luminoso que podía alejar todas las nubes de tormenta de Yuri-. Entiendo lo que pasó, sé que fue difícil para Phichit y si ese fue su modo de decir adiós, está bien. Fue solo un beso, él es tu mejor amigo, lo entiendo…

-Gracias por entenderlo, Vitya- dijo el joven Katsuki sintiéndose más tranquilo- ¿Sabes algo? Siento que todo en mi vida está ahora en su lugar. Tú estás conmigo, mañana sé que presentaré un buen programa corto ahora que sé qué significa Eros en realidad y hoy conoceré a tu madre. Vitya, gracias por traer todo esto a mi vida, te amo…

-Y yo te amo a ti, Yuri Katsuki- dijo Victor besando los labios de su amado con calma, haciendo hasta lo imposible porque él no se diera cuenta de que en el fondo de su alma, el príncipe de hielo estaba temiendo de verdad encontrarse con que él sería la persona que volvería a arrastrarlo al infierno del que le había costado tanto tiempo salir si no encontraba la forma de protegerlo o de eliminar a Jean Jacques Leroy del mapa.

Y aunque en ese preciso instante, los labios de Yuri lo besaban con pasión y entrega, Victor estaba sintiendo miedo de verdad, miedo de ser él quien destruiría de nuevo aquel mundo en el que la persona que él amaba había empezado a sentirse seguro por fin. Victor temía con todo su corazón volver a convocar la oscuridad a una vida que estaba apenas conociendo la luz…

* * *

 **NdA: Me siento una persona sumamente responsable ahora que he terminado de calificar todos mis pendientes y que he actualizado esta historia. Siento también que pasó de todo en este capítulo xD En fin, espero que les haya gustado, mil gracias por continuar conmigo en esto que empieza a ponerse interesante de nuevo :) No sean tímidos con sus bonitos comentarios y nos leemos pronto, bonito inicio de semana para todos :D ¡**


	15. Partizan hope

**Capítulo 14. Partizan hope**

La mujer delante de él le sonrió de forma abierta antes de abrazarlo con fuerza, abrazo al que el chico de los ojos marrones no pudo resistirse. Había calor en los brazos de aquella mujer, calor y bienvenida que se multiplicaba al doble pues Yuri sentía que los ojos de su entrenador estaban puestos sobre él y sobre la hermosa mujer rusa que con aquel abrazo le había dado la bienvenida a la familia Nikiforov.

-Eres tan guapo, Yuri – dijo ella al tiempo que se separaba del chico, haciendo que éste se sonrojara con fuerza debido a la sinceridad de aquel juicio emitido por sus labios-. Vitya siempre me lo había dicho pero creí que todo era obra del amor con el que te ve, es decir la persona a la que amamos siempre es hermosa ante nuestros ojos pero ahora entiendo por qué le has robado el corazón a mi hijo, gracias a Dios Victor heredó mi buen gusto con los hombres…

Victor rio sin poder evitarlo de las palaras de su madre y se acercó a Yuri para rodearlo con sus brazos bajo la atenta mirada de la mujer cuyos ojos azules eran sumamente parecidos a los de Victor. El cabello de Dasha Nikiforova caía en suaves ondas doradas sobre sus hombros, era una mujer de edad madura que sin embargo conservaba un rastro de la belleza suave y delicada que debió haber sido esplendorosa en sus años de juventud.

Al ver a aquella mujer alta y delgada, Yuri podía entender de quién había heredado Victor todo aquel encanto puesto que Dasha era hermosa, hermosa y cálida, pensó Yuri, sin duda alguna la calidez de Victor tenía también mucho que ver con la relación que éste había tenido con su madre.

El muchacho de los ojos marrones caminó con destino al salón especial del restaurante ruso en el que Victor había hecho una reservación para cenar con su madre aquella noche. El entrenador ruso estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para parecer tranquilo a pesar de que el enojo y la frustración que había sentido al sostener aquella platica con J.J. seguía revoloteando en su estómago haciéndole sentir nauseas. Lo cierto era que Victor no sabía cómo demonios resolver aquel asunto todavía y aunque la sesión de besos y caricias que había tenido con Yuri antes de bajar a cenar lo habían relajado un poco, las palabras del canadiense seguían dando vueltas en su mente _"destrúyelo tú o lo destruiré yo, y no tendré piedad alguna con él. Haz que pierda, no lo quiero en el hielo."_

Victor sacudió su cabeza como si quisiera alejar a un mosquito molesto y se concentró en el sonido de la risa suave de Yuri quien seguía mirando a Dasha con un dejo de adoración que calentó el corazón de Victor: sí, su madre era encantadora y él realmente se sentía feliz de que aquella mujer a la que él amaba tanto se sintiera dichosa también de poder compartir el mundo con Yuri, con su Yuri quien desde hacía días atrás no había dejado de sonreír.

Yuri era feliz, Victor no tenía necesidad de preguntarle porque podía verlo, la felicidad del joven Katsuki salía a borbotones por todo su cuerpo. Yuri estaba completamente feliz porque sus ojos brillaban a pesar de estar escondidos detrás de sus lentes; Yuri estaba feliz porque seguía riendo y hablaba con su madre como si aquellos dos se hubieran conocido la vida entera y Victor se preguntó dónde había quedado el chico tímido que él había conocido en Hasetsu meses atrás. Yuri estaba feliz porque sin dejar de reír, el muchacho había tomado su mano por debajo de la mesa y le había regalado una mirada llena de significado que quería decir " _gracias, gracias porque si puedo estar feliz ahora, es gracias a ti"._

Victor apretó los dedos de su novio devolviéndole la sonrisa y Dasha interpretó aquel gesto como una muestra de que desde hacía mucho tiempo su hijo y el encantador joven del que éste estaba enamorado, podían decirse mil cosas sin palabras de ese modo silencioso que solamente pueden compartir las personas que han pasado la vida juntos y que se conocen profundamente el uno al otro al grado de no necesitar comunicarse por medio del lenguaje.

Y ahí estaba, que su hijo y Yuri tenían apenas ocho meses de conocerse y compartían ya aquel vínculo que seguramente era fuerte, fuerte e incuestionable, un vínculo que había nacido para no deshacerse jamás. Y Dasha se sintió afortunada, porque ella había visto la soledad de Victor, esa soledad que su hijo siempre había intentado llenar de ruido y de personas desconocidas que no significaban nada para él.

Y Victor sin duda tampoco era el mismo, lucía distinto, lucía más hermoso que nunca y también más humano, lucía enamorado, completamente entregado a adorar a ese otro joven que le devolvía la mirada enamorada a Victor. Los dos estaban felices, los dos sin duda alguna habían estado destinados a hacerse felices desde el inicio del mundo entero.

-Y bien…- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa enorme en los labios- ¿Ya han hablado acerca del futuro? ¿Cuándo tenemos que empezar a planear la boda del siglo? Yuri, cariño ¿Crees que puedas darme el teléfono de tus padres? Me encantaría ayudarles con todos los detalles de la boda, si no te importa…

Victor y Yuri se miraron el uno al otro con las mejillas sonrojadas, ninguno de los dos había pensado realmente en aquello, en el hecho de querer llevar una relación en la que apenas estaban descubriéndose al siguiente nivel. Pero la idea de aquella celebración que los padres de Yuri ya habían puesto una vez en palabras no sonaba tan descabellada después de todo. Era por eso que los dos no habían sentido la necesidad de negarlo, de decir que no era tiempo, de decir que no lo habían pensado porque quizá sí que habían pensado en aquello.

Quizá los dos habían ya decidido que mientras sus vidas duraran, los dos querían seguir despertando al lado el uno del otro, que los dos querían vivir mil días y mil noches más sabiendo que al final de la jornada volverían a dormir juntos. Los dos sabían que los ritos eran importantes, que las ceremonias dejaban que los vínculos de las personas se manifestaran en el real, pero hasta ese momento no se les había ocurrido pensar que para que aquello sucediera con su propio lazo, tendrían que llevar a cabo ese evento que todo mundo parecía desear para sí en su vida. Pero es que hasta ese momento ninguno de los dos había pensado en una palabra como _boda…_

-Madre, no presiones así a mi Yuri- dijo Victor con una sonrisa encantadora-. Ya tiene suficiente presión con la idea de competir en terreno enemigo mañana como para que lo asustes con la idea de vivir conmigo para siempre.

-No estoy asustado de querer vivir contigo para siempre- dijo Yuri haciendo que el corazón de Victor se expandiera hasta alcanzar límites insospechados y pintara una sonrisa de satisfacción pura en el rostro de Dasha-. Y tampoco tengo miedo de Rusia, ya te lo dije, voy a mostrarles mi amor a todos ellos y a nadie le va a quedar duda de que solo yo conozco el amor de Victor Nikiforov ¿Por qué no me crees Vitya?

-Claro que te creo- dijo Victor sintiendo ganas de besar al pelinegro hasta perder el aliento.

Yuri sonrió de forma deslumbrante sin dejar de mirar los ojos de su amado y Victor se sorprendió de verdad al notar que al hablar de esa forma de sus sentimientos, Yuri ya no se sentía avergonzado. Había seguridad en las palabras del chico, una seguridad que antes le había faltado y que lo hacía lucir mil veces más hermoso. Porque Yuri brillaba, brillaba sintiéndose lleno de amor y de felicidad y el joven sentía que nada en el mundo sería capaz de alterar algo así.

El joven Katsuki se sentía seguro de lo que había dicho, se sentía seguro del amor que sentía por Victor, del amor que éste sentía por él; se sentía seguro de ser suficiente ahora porque la madre de Victor lo miraba con cariño y por primera vez en muchos años todo estaba bien en su vida. Yuri se sentía fuerte, se sentía capaz de todo, se sentía incluso capaz de derrotar a todo mundo en la copa Rostelecom al día siguiente, se sentía capaz también de ser el campeón del mundo y de llegar a las olimpiadas. Yuri de verdad se sentía capaz de todo, el amor de Victor hacía que se sintiera así.

Y aquella seguridad en él era arrebatadora, la sonrisa en sus labios era tan brillante que el sol hubiera llorado de envidia al contemplarlo y si era posible, Victor sintió que había vuelto a enamorarse de él y que no pasaría un solo día sin que volviera a enamorarse de él. Y que se enamoraría de él no solo cuando lucera fuerte y decidido, sino también cuando la negrura volviera a atacar y Victor estuviera ahí para sostenerlo.

-Bueno Vitya, si no te casas con él voy a desheredarte- dijo Dasha haciendo reír a Yuri una vez más-. Este chico es un encanto. Déjame decirte algo, Yuri cariño, si el idiota de mi hijo te deja ir, no te preocupes, voy a repudiarlo y haré todo lo posible por adoptarte a ti y conseguirte a un buen ruso como esposo ¿vale?

-Sobre mi cadáver, Dasha- dijo Victor besando los labios de su amado con suavidad- ¿Qué parte de _"mi Yuri"_ no has entendido?

-Creo que me acaba de quedar claro, Victor- dijo la mujer riendo encantada del descaro de su hijo-. Pero compórtate ¿quieres? No me avergüences delante de tu novio ¿Qué va a pensar de mí? Yuri, yo no lo eduqué así ¿sabes? Todo ese descaro es una herencia de la familia Nikiforov, mi familia era un poco más recatada.

-Tan recatada que fuiste tú la que invitó a papá a bailar en todas las cenas de debutantes a las que solías asistir- dijo Victor y Yuri se sentía fascinado por el intercambio fácil y lleno de camaradería que existía entre madre e hijo-. Claro madre, heredé el descaro de los Nikiforov…

-Yo no llamaría a mi plan de acción para conquistar a tu padre descaro, cabeza hueca- dijo la mujer-. Es decir ¿No me estás viendo? El hombre simplemente no pudo resistirse. Yuri, dime algo, cariño ¿Te habrías podido resistir a mi hijo?

-No- dijo Yuri sin pensarlo ni un solo instante cosa que hizo que Victor riera felizmente-. Desde la primera vez que lo vi en televisión supe que estaba perdido para siempre…

-¿Ah sí?- dijeron los dos Nikiforov al unísono, realmente ansiosos por escuchar aquella historia que los dos desconocían.

-Me enamoré de él sin conocerlo- dijo Yuri diciendo las palabras sin vergüenza alguna-. Toda mi vida solamente quise estar frente a él, y cuando por fin lo vi realmente estaba tan nervioso y tan agitado que ni siquiera pude acercarme a él. Aquella vez sentí que mi corazón abandonaría mi pecho, creo que él habría podido pedirme cualquier cosa en aquel momento y yo se la habría dado porque era tan hermoso, es decir, siempre lo es pero aquella vez era sobrenatural y yo había esperado tanto por ese momento que cuando me di cuenta de que lo había echado todo a perder, de verdad sentí que había sido un idiota. Y sin embargo, cuando Victor llegó a mi diciendo que sería mi entrenador, bueno, creo que desde aquel momento me di cuenta de que para un Nikiforov jamás existe un "no" como respuesta. Así que tu madre tiene razón Vitya, uno simplemente no puede resistirse.

El corazón de Victor latió con fuerza al escuchar aquellas palabras. De verdad le gustaba que su amado hablara así de él. Aquella faceta comunicativa de Yuri era embriagadora, porque Victor había pasado muchos días preguntándose seriamente que había en aquella mente que tanto daño le hacía a la persona de la que él estaba enamorado. Por eso era como un regalo de los dioses que ahora Yuri pudiera poner todos aquellos pensamientos en palabras, que Yuri compartiera su mente con él, del mismo modo en el que había compartido su alma y su cuerpo desde aquella cálida noche en China.

-¿Y tú Vitya?- dijo Dasha sintiendo que su hijo sin duda alguna había encontrado un amor legendario para vivir la vida entera- ¿Cómo te enamoraste de Yuri? ¿Fue amor a primera vista? Creo que siempre has omitido contarme ese pequeño detalle.

-Claro que no lo he omitido, siempre te encanta escuchar la historia- dijo Victor haciendo que su madre riera como una niña que es atrapada cometiendo una travesura-. Ya te dije que me enamoré de él cuando lo vi patinar por primera vez y he seguido enamorándome de él cada día, todos los días, y así será por mucho tiempo ¿verdad, Yuri?

-Así será…- dijo Yuri haciendo que la mujer suspirara complacida-. Si me lo permite, señora Nikiforova, quiero vivir mucho tiempo con Victor y hacerlo feliz del mismo modo en el que él lo hace.

-¡Oh, cariño!- dijo la mujer posando suavemente sus manos sobre las del chico japonés que de verdad había sentido la necesidad de expresar aquel deseo de su corazón-. Si yo pudiera, te habría entregado ahora mismo las argollas de matrimonio de la familia Nikiforov que les pertenecen a Victor y a ti por derecho pero su padre…

-Mamá, no hablemos de eso, por favor- dijo Victor sintiéndose un tanto incomodo por la mención de su padre y las argollas de matrimonio que pasaban de generación en generación cuando el primogénito de la familia decidía casarse.

-Tu padre cambiará de opinión muy pronto Victor, te lo prometo- dijo la mujer mirando primero a su hijo y luego al muchacho japonés quien había olvidado que la relación entre Victor y su padre era un tanto complicada-. Andrey Nikiforov no puede pasarse enfurruñado la vida entera. Hemos estado hablando más últimamente y él sabe que los dos ya somos viejos como para seguir guardando rencores o prejuicios del pasado que no nos benefician en nada. Así que no se preocupen, hijos míos, ninguno de los dos debe preocuparse. Yo sé que son felices y quiero que sigan siendo felices así que no teman nada, y respondiendo a tu pregunta, Yuri, quédate con Vitya muchos años ¿quieres? El camino del amor a veces es complicado pero sé que el amor de ustedes es fuerte, no habrá nada que pueda romperlo…

Yuri y Victor sonrieron felizmente a las palabras de la rusa porque aquella era la bendición de una madre hacía la nueva pareja en frente de ella. Los tres se quedaron en silencio un rato hasta que la paz fue interrumpida por el teléfono del muchacho de los ojos marrones que sonó de pronto, haciendo que la calma en el salón en el que se encontraban se viera interrumpida.

-Disculpen, es mamá- dijo Yuri levantándose de la mesa sin dejar de sonreír-. Siempre suele llamarme antes de competir, volveré en un minuto, empiecen a cenar sin mi si tardo.

Victor y Dasha asintieron a las palabras del joven japonés quien salió un momento del salón dejando que el silencio llenara la habitación. Silencio que Dasha Nikiforova aprovechó para mirar a su hijo fijamente pues ella sabía que había algo que estaba molestando a Victor.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Dasha seriamente, tan seriamente que Victor supo que su madre agradecía haber tenido la oportunidad de hablar a solas con él- ¿Qué demonios estás tratando de ocultarme, Victor Nikiforov? Y no solo a mí, también a Yuri ¿Qué está pasando? Porque vamos, no he podido dejar pasar el hecho de que no has sonreído con naturalidad, llevas toda la cena poniendo tu falsa sonrisa de campeonato mundial…

-Dasha…- dijo Victor sintiéndose idiota al haber creído que su madre podría no notar la agitación en él.

-Dasha nada, dímelo todo antes de que Yuri vuelva. Ahora…- dijo la mujer.

Victor suspiró sabiendo que no tenía caso seguir ocultándolo y además, de verdad necesitaba decírselo a alguien para que el peso enorme que había en su corazón se calmara un poco. Así que le contó de lo ocurrido con J.J. después del mundial de aquel año, le contó a su madre acerca de las amenazas de aquel canadiense loco que se autoproclamaba el rey del hielo. Le contó que estaba desesperado, que no sabía cómo defender a Yuri, que J.J. de verdad parecía saber exactamente cómo destruirlo y Victor simplemente no podía permitirlo.

-Te estás ahogando en un vaso de agua, Vitya- dijo Dasha con calma inmediatamente después de que Victor terminara su discurso-. Mira, tienes que decirle todo esto a Yuri, deben enfrentar esto juntos.

-Si se lo digo, voy a arruinarlo todo, él confía en mí…

-¿Y tú no confías en él?- dijo la mujer con seriedad-. Porque eso parece ¿sabes? Creo que estás asustado de que él deje de amarte si se entera de ese pasado del que no te sientes orgulloso pero te equivocas, Yuri jamás dejará de amarte ¿Es que no lo ves? El chico que acabo de conocer no se parece en nada al joven retraído y profundamente triste del que me hablaste, este Yuri es el Yuri de verdad y si lo dejas al margen de esto vas a destruirlo, y eso es lo que ese J.J. quiere ¿no es cierto?

-No voy a permitirlo…- dijo Victor sintiendo que seguía estando en un callejón sin salida.

-Entonces habla con él de hombre a hombre, dile que estás metido en un problema y encuentren una solución juntos- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa paciente-. Mira, sé que tu padre y yo no somos el mejor ejemplo de un matrimonio feliz, pero hemos podido seguir viviendo juntos porque aunque estamos en desacuerdo en muchas cosas sé que él me escucha y siempre he hecho el esfuerzo de escucharlo a él. Sí, jamás le he perdonado la estúpida actitud que tomó contigo, pero ya sabes cómo funcionan estas cosas, Vitya, tu padre y yo no somos un cuento de hadas y ese es mi punto: el amor de verdad no es fantástico y libre de problemas como en los cuentos, el amor de verdad toma esfuerzo, y a veces debes admitir frente a la otra persona que te equivocaste y que ese error es la fuente de muchos problemas por venir. J.J. no tendrá poder sobre ti si haces que todo quede expuesto y Vitya, la persona que debe saber esto primero es Yuri.

-Pero…

-No Vitya, no hay peros- dijo Dasha con firmeza-. Yuri Katsuki es fuerte ahora y sé que a él no le importa con cuántas personas te acostaste antes, ni siquiera a mí me importa. Victor debes darte cuenta de que la única persona que puede dañar a Yuri, la única persona que puede destruirlo o salvarlo eres tú. Así que sé valiente y dile todo, sé que él va a entenderte y esa llama que has encendido en su corazón no va a apagarse, no lo hará porque tú lo ayudarás a protegerla. Así que ábrete a él, déjalo ver tu lado imperfecto del mismo modo en el que él te ha enseñado el suyo. Porque creo que de eso estás asustado ¿no? De que Yuri no vuelva a mirar en ti al héroe del hielo del que se enamoró siendo niño pero, ¿me dejas decirte algo sabio?

-Dilo, mamá…- dijo Victor sintiéndose un poco avergonzado de descubrir que su miedo no era por Yuri sino por él mismo.

-Yuri ama al imbécil imperfecto que ocultas detrás de tu mascara de dios inalcanzable- dijo la mujer riendo divertida-. Yuri pudo haberse enamorado de tu fachada años atrás pero ahora ama al idiota que decidió abandonar su vida para protegerlo y ayudarlo, Yuri ama al tonto que se cree un hombre experimentado pero que no es más que mi niño asustado que solía esconderse de mí en el jardín solo para castigarme por no haberle dado caramelos. Yuri no va a dejar de amarte, hijo, estoy segura de que ese muchacho va a seguir despertándose los siguientes cincuenta años de su vida pensando que tú eres el hombre más hermoso y perfecto del planeta hagas lo que hagas y ¿sabes cuántas personas son capaces de encontrar eso en sus vidas? No lo pierdas, no dejes que el miedo te lo arrebate ¿está bien?

Victor asintió y tomó la mano de su madre por encima de la mesa sintiendo de nuevo aquella seguridad que cuando niño solía sentir cuando Dasha lo encontraba escondido detrás de los rosales del jardín. Él solía pensar que su madre no iría a buscarlo pero ella siempre lo encontraba y le sonreía del mismo modo en el que le sonreía ahora. Ella tenía razón, Dasha Nikiforova no había criado a un cobarde y Victor tenía que demostrarse eso a él mismo.

-Le diré todo después de que presente su programa libre, está demasiado emocionado como para arruinar eso, creo que es la primera vez que lo veo así de feliz de competir- dijo Victor sonriendo al recordar la energía de Yuri- ¿Puedo dejar que tenga eso al menos? Son solo dos días más, mamá, después de eso tendremos tiempo para prepararlo todo para la final en Barcelona y para arreglar esto los dos juntos, te lo juro que lo resolveremos los dos juntos…

-Ok, pero no dejes pasar más tiempo- dijo Dasha un poco más tranquila después de escuchar aquella respuesta por parte de su hijo-. Si dejas que los días pasen, será más difícil decir la verdad. Deja entonces que mi Yuri le patee el trasero a todo mundo…

-¿ _Tu Yuri_?- dijo Victor riendo divertido-. En serio Dasha, creo que quieres robármelo y ese es el único escándalo que le falta a nuestra familia, que la matriarca de la familia Nikiforov tenga una aventura con mi dulce y hermoso novio…

-Es tu culpa por elegir al chico más guapo de Asia- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa juguetona-. Me alegra que él te haga feliz ¿sabes? Hablo de este modo de Yuri solamente porque sé que él hace feliz al Nikiforov que yo amo más que a nada en el mundo, mi pequeño Vitya…

Madre e hijo se quedaron en silencio una vez más sintiéndose los dos seres más llenos de amor del planeta entero y un minuto después el joven Katsuki entró al salón con las mejillas sonrojadas, señal de que de verdad se había apresurado para llegar al salón a encontrarse con Victor y su madre.

-Señora Nikiforova- dijo el joven causando que Victor y Dasha lo miraran un poco confundidos-. Mi madre quiere hablar con usted, dice que Mari, mi hermana, le ha enseñado inglés mientras yo no he estado en casa y…

-¿Pasa algo, cariño?- dijo Dasha sonriendo para tranquilizar al chico que lucía un poco nervioso en frente de ella.

-Mi madre quiere hablar con usted acerca de la boda…- dijo Yuri rojo como un tomate radioactivo-. No debí decirle que usted lo había mencionado también, no debí…

-¡Oh por dios!- dijo Dasha llena de emoción, olvidándose por un momento de la plática seria que había tenido con Victor-. Dame ese teléfono Yuri, tu madre y yo tenemos que hablar de cosas serias y ahora ustedes dos ¿Quieren besarse o algo mientras yo hablo con tu suegra, Victor?

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio mientras Dasha tomaba el teléfono entre sus manos y comenzaba hablar de forma animada con la mujer quien, desde Japón, se sentía también feliz de hablar con un familiar de Victor Nikiforov. Las risas y las respuestas llenas de calidez que emanaban de los labios de Dasha hacían que los dos jóvenes frente a ella pensaran que habían presentado a un dúo imparable que no estaría contento hasta verlos vestidos de blanco y partiendo un pastel de bodas en el futuro.

-Hemos creado un equipo indestructible, mi Yuri- dijo Victor observando la sonrisa luminosa de su madre-. Créeme, mamá llamará a Hiroko todos los días a partir de ahora, van en serio con eso de la boda…

-¿Te molesta que lo hagan?- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa esperanzada que hizo temblar el corazón de Victor.

-No, ¿a ti?- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules con un suspiro lleno de anhelo.

-Tampoco…- dijo el joven Katsuki tomando la mano de Victor entre sus manos-. No es algo con lo que yo me hubiera atrevido a soñar antes pero ¿sabes? Si es contigo, no hay nada que no quiera vivir a tu lado.

Victor sonrió sin poder creer del todo que aquello fuera posible, que su Yuri estuviera feliz y que confiara en él de aquel modo. Sí, definitivamente no podía poner en riesgo lo que lo unía a él, no podía destruirlo con su miedo y su cobardía. Tenía que ser valiente por él, tenía que serlo por los dos. El ruso besó los nudillos de su amado sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos al tiempo que Yuri sonreía y Victor se prometió que nada ni nadie, ni J.J., ni él mismo harían que la luz del rostro del joven Katsuki desapareciera de nuevo. Todo estaría bien, de verdad todo estaría bien…

* * *

Yuri caminaba solo con camino a su habitación, el muchacho seguía sintiéndose feliz. Hacía apenas unas horas había presentado su mejor versión de la coreografía _"Eros"_ que hubiera presentado jamás. Todo mundo en Rusia había enloquecido, incluso los más fieles detractores de la idea de Victor jugando a ser entrenador.

Pero es que la presentación del joven Katsuki había sido simplemente embriagadora, excitante, todo el mundo era capaz de sentir el amor que el cuerpo de Yuri era capaz de expresar. Nadie había podido apartar la mirada de él y Victor se sintió orgulloso y celoso de su patinador porque su Yuri estaba causándole cosas que era imposible poner en palabras. Aquel muchacho era hermoso y su forma de patinar sin duda alguna había fascinado a propios y extraños. Aquella había sido una presentación tan buena que todas las personas que habían empezado a gritar el nombre de Victor al inicio de la presentación del japonés habían tenido que renunciar a gritar el nombre del entrenador para ovacionar de pie al alumno.

Y es que Yuri había sentido que esa vez de verdad había patinado para ganar, no para agradarles a todos en Rusia; él sabía que todo mundo en el centro Deportivo de Moscú quería verlo perder, por eso había decidido hacer que todo el mundo viera que nada iba a detenerlo, que no necesitaba el amor de todo un país porque un hombre nacido en esa tierra ya lo amaba con un amor más fuerte que todo.

Y él sabía que había hecho una presentación inolvidable al grado de que Victor había besado la navaja de sus patines en el _kiss and cry_ desatando la locura de todo el mundo. Los comentaristas rusos no podían creer que Yuri Katsuki hubiera estado solamente a tres puntos de batir el record que el propio Victor impusiera años atrás y que todavía permanecía imbatible, ni que hubiera quedado solamente a un punto de distancia de la presentación de quienes todos veían como el favorito para ganar la medalla de oro, el canadiense Jean Jacques Leroy que había presentado un programa soberbio y sin errores al ritmo de la canción que él mismo había producido con una banda de renombre internacional. Nadie podía creer tampoco que Yuri hubiera sobrepasado al Tigre Ruso del hielo, quien había visto la presentación del novio de Victor con la boca abierta.

Porque aquel hombre que había derretido al hielo con el calor de su presentación, aquel chico que con descaro y sensualidad les había enviado un beso a todos antes de empezar con su coreografía había lanzado un mensaje sumamente importante a todo aquel que estaba contemplándolo: _"regresé al hielo a ganar, vine por todo y no voy a conformarme con menos"._

Por eso Yuri sonreía mientras la puerta del elevador se abría. Había bajado al lobby del hotel para que los periodistas japoneses le hicieran una entrevista antes de su participación con su programa libre del día siguiente que decidiría si Yuri tendría un lugar en la final del Grand Prix o no. Y aunque el joven japonés se sentía un poco nervioso, él sabía que todo estaría bien. Estaba en la mejor forma posible, su programa libre poco a poco dejaba de resistirse a él y sobre todas las cosas, Victor estaría ahí con él, Victor no se iría de su lado.

Yuri por fin entró al elevador y le sorprendió un poco encontrarse ahí con el adolescente ruso con el que compartía el nombre, el chico al que no había vuelto a ver desde que éste le gritara reclamos llenos de rabia y rencor meses atrás en Hasetsu. A su lado, estaba un muchacho de cabello oscuro que sostenía la mano de Yuri Plisetsky con suavidad y Yuri supo que había llegado a interrumpir un encuentro anhelado.

Una sonrisa de incomodidad se pintó en los labios de Yuri quien sabía que no podía huir de esa situación, a final de cuentas él no sabía que Yuri Plisetsky y su amigo estarían ahí de todos modos. Por eso, armándose de valor, el chico les sonrió a los dos jóvenes que le devolvieron el saludo con calma, con una sonrisa un tanto burlona en los labios.

-Déjame presentarte a la señora Nikiforov, Beka- dijo el rubio haciendo que Yuri se sintiera divertido al escuchar aquel apodo-. La primera vez que lo vi pensé que sería un inútil sobre el hielo, pero creo que no es así…

-¿Ya no crees que soy un inútil?- dijo Yuri sintiéndose tranquilo de pronto.

-Creo que no eres "tan inútil"- dijo el muchacho ruso riendo sin poder evitarlo-. Pero escúchame bien, puede que ya no seas un cerdo pero eso no quiere decir que mañana no te haré borscht, y si pasas a la final, créeme, Beka y yo no dejaremos nada para ti. Aun así ¿quieres seguir compitiendo, anciano? Deberías casarte con Victor y olvidarte de hacer el ridículo sobre el hielo…

-Yura…- dijo Otabek sonriendo un poco apenado por las palabras del ruso-. Lo siento, Yuri, yo soy Otabek Altin y estoy seguro de que lo que Yura quería decir es que competir contra ti será un reto.

-No te preocupes Otabek, quiero seguir compitiendo con ustedes así que, ya veremos quien hace el ridículo mañana, Yuri Plisetsky- dijo el joven Katsuki con una sonrisa confiada-. En Japón solemos cazar tigres rusos del hielo solo por diversión ¿sabes?

-Eso es algo que quiero ver- dijo Yuri Plisetsky sintiendo que aquella versión del joven japonés le agradaba un poco más que la del hombre asustado que había visto en Hasetsu meses atrás-. El amor de Victor te ha hecho engreído ¿eh? En fin, cuídate anciano, no te desveles con Victor, no quiero que digan que te gané solo porque tu entrenador no puede quitarte las manos de encima. Por cierto, dile a Victor que te patearé el trasero mañana. Descansa, señora Nikiforov.

Los dos muchachos salieron del elevador sin soltarse de la mano y Yuri pudo intuir que aquel intercambio de palabras casi amistoso que había sostenido con aquel adolescente que ciertamente poseía un talento arrebatador en el hielo, había sido influenciado por la presencia del kazajo serio y sin embargo feliz que estaba a su lado. Yuri suspiró pensando en el amor joven que seguramente estaba brotando el corazón de aquellos dos chicos y se preguntó si acaso ahora era capaz de ver aquel sentimiento en todas partes porque su propio corazón estaba lleno de amor también.

Y justo en ese instante, Yuri sintió la imperiosa necesidad de encontrarse con Victor y abrazarlo con fuerza, abrazarlo para que supiera de aquella felicidad que Yuri había pensado no sería capaz de volver a sentir. Quería abrazar a Victor y besarlo y perderse en la suavidad de sus labios y si todo terminaba una vez más en caricias locas y besos sin final estaba bien, estaba demasiado bien. Las mejillas de Yuri se sonrojaron al ser consciente de su propio deseo pero él sabía también que aquella parte que había despertado en su interior gracias a Victor era algo que su entrenador disfrutaba también.

Fue por eso que cuando la puerta del elevador se abrió en su piso, Yuri apresuró el paso para encontrarse de nuevo con su amado pero el sonido de voces en el pasillo lo alertó de que seguramente Victor no estaba solo. Yuri caminó despacio, sintiendo que su corazón latía con fuerza sin tener claro un motivo. Seguramente algún periodista se había colado al pasillo, seguramente Victor estaba hablando con uno de los sirvientes del hotel, seguramente…

-¿De verdad quieres que todo esto pase del modo difícil?- dijo una voz burlona que Yuri no reconoció a la primera- ¿Qué demonios fue esa presentación?

-Lo que viste es el talento enorme de Yuri Katsuki- dijo la voz de Victor, fría y acerada como una espada filosa-. No es culpa de Yuri que tú seas un patinador mediocre.

-Él no podrá ganarme, Victor- dijo la otra voz a la que Yuri, quien estaba más cerca ahora, pudo por fin ponerle un rostro.

-Ya lo veremos, ahora ¿quieres largarte? Yuri llegará pronto- dijo el ruso con pereza.

-¿No quieres que me vea aquí?- dijo J.J. riendo divertido al tiempo que se acercaba más al cuerpo de Victor quien siguió manteniendo su postura estoica ante aquel ataque- ¿Por qué no, Victor? ¿Temes que le diga que haga lo que él haga, jamás podrá estar a mi altura? Soy el mejor sobre el hielo y fui el mejor en tu cama ¿o te atreves a negarlo?

-Vete, ahora…- dijo Victor alejando al joven aquel con un empujón.

-¿Por qué te gusta él?- dijo J.J. sintiéndose humillado ante aquel rechazo-. Es tan común y corriente, con esa cara de inocencia y de no rompo un plato. Pero tú sabes muy bien lo que es él ¿o me equivoco? Él es…

-¡Vitya!- gritó Yuri quien no podía seguir soportando escuchar aquellas palabras-. Lo siento por tardar tanto, el reportero no dejaba de preguntar acerca de mil detalles y yo… ¡Oh! No sabía que tendríamos un invitado ¿Por qué no invitas a J.J. a pasar?

-Yuri…- dijo Victor sintiendo que el pánico lo invadía de repente.

-Deberías aprender de modales de tu novio, Victor- dijo J.J. sintiendo rabia al ver la sonrisa alegre del japonés-. No te preocupes, Yuri, yo ya me iba. Solo estaba charlando de negocios con tu entrenador.

-¿Negocios?- dijo Yuri con aire inocente- ¿Qué clase de negocios?

-Oh, apuesto a que Victor estará encantado de explicarte eso- dijo J.J. con una risa traviesa que erizó el vello de la nuca del ruso-. No los interrumpiré más, caballeros, apuesto a que tienen miles de detalles que preparar para la presentación de mañana ¿verdad? No desgastes de más a tu patinador, Victor, sé muy bien que nadie es capaz de dormir cuando tú estás en la cama pero vamos, sé un entrenador serio pero… si te sobran energías para un segundo asalto, sabes dónde encontrarme, estoy seguro de que a Yuri no le importará compartir…

-Sí me importa- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa fría que Victor no había visto jamás-. Además, después de estar conmigo, Victor no desea estar con nadie más.

J.J. sonrió con aire despectivo y se dio la media vuelta sin agregar nada más, al tiempo que Yuri entraba a la habitación un poco avergonzado de las palabras que había pronunciado. Pero es que no había podido soportarlo, no soportaba la familiaridad de J.J. con Victor, no podía soportar que aquel hombre que era joven y guapo, que era seguro de sí mismo dentro y fuera del hielo estuviera cerca del hombre al que él amaba, simplemente no podía.

Yuri entró a la habitación sintiendo el latido de su corazón en su pecho, sintiendo que el silencio lo invadía mientras él se quedaba de pie frente a la ventana de la habitación contemplando la ciudad, tratando de calmarse y de entender qué demonios había pasado en el pasillo ¿Por qué J.J. había dicho todo aquello? ¿Por qué se sentía tan enojado y tan temeroso al mismo tiempo? ¿Por qué tenía ganas de gritar y de exigirle a Victor que le explicara aquello de forma inmediata? Estaba celoso ¿cierto? Sí, estaba celoso, Yuri Katsuki se moría de celos ante la sola idea de que Victor quisiera estar con alguien más.

-Yuri, déjame explicarte- dijo Victor llegando a su amado rápidamente, dispuesto a decirle a Yuri toda la verdad de una buena vez.

Yuri volteó a mirar a su entrenador y la mirada triste de Victor desinfló toda la rabia en su interior. Victor no estaba feliz, eso quería decir que J.J. no era un peligro real pero ¿Por qué se veía tan abatido ahora? ¿Por qué los ojos de Victor no brillaban? ¿Por qué había miedo en ellos? Yuri se acercó a su amado y dejó que Victor lo envolviera en sus brazos. Sí, sin duda alguna el ruso estaba asustado y Yuri no pudo hacer otra cosa más que abrazarlo. Eso era lo que él había querido hacer desde el principio, abrazarlo. Las preguntas podían esperar. Todo podía esperar.

-Solo dime algo…- dijo Yuri separándose un poco de su entrenador- Por lo que dijo, sé que él tuvo algo contigo pero eso no me importa, no me importa al menos que… ¿Él era especial para ti?

-¡Yuri no!- dijo el ruso inmediatamente, sintiéndose valiente. Era hora de decir todo, había llegado el momento-. No quiero que pienses eso porque J.J es un… él no es nada para mí, él está loco, él solamente quiere molestarme porque… en el pasado él y yo…

-No quiero saber eso- dijo Yuri negando con su cabeza-. Por favor, no lo digas. Me basta con saber que no es nada para ti, no quiero saber más.

-Pero Yuri, hay algo que debo decirte porque…- dijo Victor empezando a sentir que Yuri lo abrazaba con más fuerza a su cuerpo.

-No, no hay nada que debas decirme ahora- dijo el joven Katsuki acariciando las caderas de si entrenador-. Solo abrázame ahora, por favor…

-Pero Yuri…

-Solo tengo miedo ¿No lo ves? Creí que ya no podría sentirme asustado pero ahora estoy asustado de perderte- dijo el joven Katsuki mirando a su amado directamente a los ojos-. Él es más de lo que yo seré jamás y lo entendería si quisieras estar con alguien como él, pero no quiero perderte, no quiero que lo elijas a él aunque suene egoísta…

-Jamás elegiría a alguien que no fueras tú, Yuri, no vas a perderme, pero debes escucharme…- dijo Victor sellando aquella promesa en los labios del joven que le devolvió el beso con violencia y con ardor.

-No, no quiero escucharlo, me lo dirás después…- dijo Yuri empezando a desabotonar la camisa de Victor, callando los labios de su entrenador con besos.

Y es que Victor de verdad quería hablar con él, el ruso sabía que debía detener aquello pero no podía. Porque las manos de Yuri estaban desnudándolo, las manos de Yuri lo recorrían con calor, con pasión, como si el joven Katsuki quisiera dejarle en claro que nadie más que él podía tocarlo, que nadie más que él podría tenerlo del modo en el que él lo tenía.

La camisa de Victor se abrió por completo después de un rato, al tiempo que las manos del ruso abrían también la de Yuri, dejándolos a los dos, piel con piel. Victor sabía que dejar que aquello continuara era un error pero no podía detenerlo. Era Yuri quien había tomado la iniciativa y era más que evidente que el pelinegro no iba a detenerse dijera él lo que dijera así que simplemente se dejó llevar.

Se dejó llevar por los labios de su amado que se aferraba a él de aquel modo desesperado. Se dejó llevar por los dedos de Yuri deslizándose por su espalda, se dejó llevar por la guerra salvaje y desmedida que la lengua del joven del cabello oscuro estaba librando en su boca. Él deseaba a Yuri, lo deseaba a tal grado que el deseo dentro de él era enorme, una explosión, la explosión de un volcán dentro de él.

Porque a pesar de que los entrenamientos jamás les dejaban demasiado tiempo para poner en practica aquel amor físico descubierto en China, sin duda Yuri aprendía rápido. Ahora el pelinegro sabía qué lugares tocar para hacerlo soltar suspiros satisfechos como el que Victor produjo al sentir los dedos de su amado acariciando la forma de su pene que parecía endurecerse por debajo de la tela con el suave y desordenado toque los labios de Yuri quien realmente no estaba pensando con claridad en ese momento.

Él solo sabía que quería que Victor tuviera aquello de él, que lo tuviera de él y de nadie más. Quería ser el placer de Victor, quería que a nadie le quedara duda de que su amor era suficiente aunque quizá Yuri solo estaba tratando de probarse eso a él mismo en aquel momento.

Era como si sus caricias, como si cada uno de los besos que dejaba caer sobre la sensible piel del cuello del ruso quien cayó sobre la cama del hotel, quedando sentado a la orilla del colchón con el cuerpo de Yuri encima de su entrepierna, fuera una forma de preguntarle a Victor _¿Es esto bastante? ¿No querrás dejarme ir si te entrego esto de mí? ¿Lo que te hago sentir de verdad es suficiente? ¿O me compararás con él y con todos los que estuvieron antes de mí en tu vida para siempre?_

Las manos de Victor interrumpieron el tren de pensamientos de Yuri cuando empezaron a despojarlo de su pantalón deportivo y Yuri dejó que las manos de Victor lo desnudaran por completo. Después de todo, eso era lo que él quería. Quería que Victor los olvidara a todos. Victor había sido su primera vez en aquel sentido y Yuri quería ser la última de Victor.

Fue por eso que el muchacho dejó que su cuerpo desnudo callera encima del ruso quien se sentía enfebrecido y fuera de sí y quien apenas conservaba la cordura necesaria para quitar los lentes de su amado y ponerlos en la cómoda al lado de la cama, al tiempo que Yuri volvía a besarlo en los labios, dejando que su cuerpo desnudo y delgado se pegara al de Victor quien sentía que la erección de Yuri chocaba con la suya por encima de la ropa. Y aquello era excitante.

Era excitante como los labios de Yuri que abandonaron su boca simplemente para descender por su cuello y enredarse después en sus pezones. Victor se sentía a la merced del japonés quien parecía haberse librado de todas sus inhibiciones aquella noche. Su boca húmeda recorría a Victor, lo hacía sentir calor y frio cuando se retiraba de su piel. La boca de Yuri dejaba un reguero de saliva sobre su pecho mientras el pelinegro seguía con su camino hacia el sur al tiempo que sus manos quitaban de Victor el estúpido pantalón de diseñador que estaba cubriéndolo todavía, dejando a la vista el miembro del ruso que ardía en deseos de ser tocado, de ser atendido.

Yuri sonrió con malicia al observar la excitación de su entrenador y Victor sintió que aquella era una expresión de la cual el mismísimo Eros estaría orgulloso. Los pensamientos del entrenador ruso se callaron de repente cuando los labios de aquel ángel travieso que había empezado a tocar su erección de arriba abajo, finalmente colapsaron con la punta de su pene. Aquella era la primera vez que Yuri hacía aquello, y a pesar de eso, la forma en la que la boca de su pupilo bajaba por su miembro, la forma en la que la lengua de Yuri se enredaba en aquella forma dura y palpitante, era sensual, era algo que llevaría a Victor a la locura de un momento a otro.

-Mi Yuri…- susurró Victor sintiendo el temblor en su vientre, porque Yuri seguía succionándolo y las manos del Japonés habían empezado a acariciar sus testículos al tiempo que su amado lo miraba a los ojos ahora, sin dejar de producir aquellos deliciosos sonidos de succión que hicieron que el ruso cerrara los ojos.

Yuri siguió con su trabajo sin despegar los ojos de su amado. No quería dejar de verlo, quería que Victor lo mirara hacer aquello, quería sentir el sabor de Victor en él, quería seguir viendo aquellas mejillas sonrojadas por él y solo por él. Quería que Victor empezara a mover sus caderas, Yuri quería recibirlo en su boca porque eso hacía que Victor lo mirara de aquel modo, que las manos de Victor se aferraran a su cabello de aquel modo, pidiéndole a Yuri recibirlo con más profundidad.

El joven Katsuki se sentía lleno, lleno de pasión, lleno de Victor y de su sabor y del dulce sonido de los gemidos de su amado quien parecía próximo a dejarse llevar. Pero no, Yuri no quería que todo terminara de aquel modo, no podía terminar así, de verdad no podía. Lentamente, regalando a Victor de una última succión profunda, los labios del joven Katsuki comenzaron a subir de nuevo por el cuerpo del entrenador ruso quien se sentía a punto de volverse loco. Quería tocar a Yuri y por eso lo tomó en sus brazos, enredándose con él en un nuevo intercambio de besos y caricias que hicieron que sus cuerpos rodaran calientes y sudorosos sobre la sábana blanca del hotel.

Las luces de Rusia seguían brillando allá fuera, frías y lejanas, contemplando los besos y el ardor de los dos hombres cuyo amor podría haber iluminado la ciudad por varios días. Yuri jamás había sentido aquella necesidad, la necesidad de entregarse a Victor para dejarle en claro que nadie más que él podía amarlo de aquel modo y que sí, era inexperto pero que estaba lleno de un amor que no tenía límites, de un amor que había hecho que el joven Katsuki perdiera el miedo.

-Mi Yuri…- volvió a susurrar Victor sobre sus labios, sintiendo que el joven Katsuki empezaba a rozar su entrada con su palpitante erección.

-¿Tú eres mi Victor?- dijo Yuri besando la barbilla de su entrenador, antes de bajar por su cuello para succionarlo, sabiendo que dejaría marcas pero eso quería, quería que Victor respondiera aquella pregunta que había hecho no solo con palabras.

-Tuyo por siempre…- dijo el ruso aferrándose a la espalda del japonés, hundiendo sus uñas en aquella piel suave y cálida-. No necesito a nadie más que a ti ¿está bien? Mi Yuri es más de lo que yo podría pedir, mi Yuri es el único al que yo amo…

-Entonces tómame ahora- dijo Yuri estirándose un poco para alcanzar el lubricante y el condón que había guardado en la cómoda de la cama-. Hazme sentir eso que has dicho, hazme sentir que no hay nadie más que yo…

-No hay nadie más que tú, Yuri- dijo el ruso sintiéndose enfebrecido por las palabras de su amado-. Te amo ¿sabes cuánto te amo? Soy tuyo, Yuri Katsuki, soy tuyo…

Yuri atrapó las palabras de su amado entre sus labios al tiempo que los dedos de Victor, bañados en lubricante entraban en él haciéndole soltar gemidos de placer puro. Porque aquello era lo que él había querido, él deseaba que Victor hiciera que el miedo se callara de nuevo, él quería sentirse más cerca de Victor, cerca de él con su cuerpo, cerca de él con su alma. Cerca para no dejarlo ir, para que Victor jamás sintiera ganas de irse.

Y Victor lo tomó unos minutos después, dejando que fuera Yuri quien bajara con calma por su erección, dejando que el joven Katsuki lo dejara hundirse en sus entrañas otra vez. Aquello ya no le causaba dolor, aquello era placentero y cabalgar la erección de Victor al tiempo que el ruso apoyaba sus manos en los glúteos bien formados y duros de Yuri para poder embestir al muchacho con calma. Y el joven Katsuki lo recibió dentro de él con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo la dureza de Victor en su interior, dejando que sus propios dedos se tocaran a sí mismo, dejando que los movimientos de sus caderas y de las caderas de Victor lo llevaran lentamente a la locura.

Después de unos instantes que se vieron llenos de exclamaciones de placer y el sonido del entrechocar de sus pieles, Victor atrajo al pelinegro hacia sus labios sin dejar de embestirlo. Quería besarlo, quería acallar las dudas de Yuri con sus besos y con sus manos recorriendo aquel cuerpo amado. La erección de Yuri se frotaba von los abdominales marcados del ruso quien sentía la humedad previa a la gran explosión de su amado sobre su piel.

Los dos siguieron entregándose el uno al otro sin reservas, las manos de Victor se deslizaban por la espalda de Yuri, por sus glúteos, por el cuello suave y caliente de su amado quien mordía sus labios, quien seguía cabalgándolo y llenándose de él, quien seguía también deseando que nadie nunca más pudiera hacer que Victor susurrara su nombre del modo en el que aquel príncipe del hielo susurraba el suyo.

Los dos se dejaron ir cuando el inicio del orgasmo los sacudió por completo. Los dos gritaron el nombre del otro sintiendo que la pasión estaba colmada en aquel instante pero que el deseo de los dos jamás se vería satisfecho del todo. Y aquello estaba bien, mientras la esencia de Yuri resbalaba por el vientre de Victor, y su entrenador salía de él para liberarse también, los dos volvían a sentirse parte intima el uno del otro. La extensión del cuerpo amado estaba ahí al alcance, los dedos de los dos seguían explorándose, tratando de recuperar el ritmo normal de sus respiraciones a fuerza de caricias suaves, de caricias que ahora no estaban llenas de miedo.

-¿Respondí a tu pregunta, mi Yuri?- dijo Victor, abrazando al joven con fuerza, dejando que el cuerpo de su amado descansara en el colchón al tiempo que él volvía a acomodarlo entre sus brazos.

-Sí…- dijo el joven con las mejillas sonrojadas, sorprendiéndose ahora de lo que había hecho pero sin sentirse arrepentido de haber iniciado con todo aquello.

-Perdóname por hacer que sientas miedo- dijo el ruso besando la frente sobre la cual, el cabello negro de Yuri se pegaba, bañado en sudor-. No voy a dejarte ¿entiendes? Quizá sí deba poner un anillo en tu dedo, quizá de ese modo…

-Te creo, ya no tengo miedo- dijo Yuri sonriendo con alegría-. No digas nada, Vitya, solo quédate a mi lado y no te vayas.

Victor besó la suave sonrisa de los labios de Yuri y dejó que el joven japonés se acomodara junto a él para descansar. Yuri se quedó dormido minutos después mientras Victor acariciaba su cabello y sus hombros, tratando de tranquilizarlo para que durmiera bien antes de la presentación del día siguiente. Quizá su Yuri había impedido que la charla que tenía pendiente sucediera aquella noche pero Victor sabía que de verdad tenían que hablar. Tenían que hacerlo, tenían que hablar de J.J, porque su madre había tenido razón: aquel canadiense loco jamás podría dañar a Yuri, era Victor quien lo haría si no le decía todo y eso, era algo que el príncipe del hielo no podía permitir.

* * *

Los rumores de que Yuri Katsuki presentaría su programa libre sin entrenador se esparcieron por el centro deportivo con la rapidez de la pólvora. Todo mundo cuchicheaba incesantemente acerca del suceso. La mitad de las personas creían que aquello era una locura pero cuando vieron que efectivamente, el joven japonés salía a presentar su coreografía a lado de una mujer que era de sobra parecida al entrenador ausente del muchacho, a nadie le quedó de que era verdad, Yuri Katsuki estaba compitiendo sin Victor Nikiforov, el antiguo héroe de Rusia, a su lado.

Dasha Nikiforova, quien miraba la presentación de Yuri en calidad de entrenadora suplente (porque vamos, después de años de que su hijo hablara solo de patinaje, ella tenía la experiencia suficiente para entrenar a quien fuera) estaba realmente preocupada, pero a pesar de que su esposo estaba en el hospital a causa de un infarto sufrido el día anterior, la mujer había decidido que alguien tenía que quedarse con Yuri porque aquel muchacho era ahora parte de la familia y no iba a dejarlo solo bajo ningún concepto, ella estaba segura de que Victor jamás se lo perdonaría.

Porque el padre de Victor había pedido expresamente la presencia de su primogénito delante de él, y Victor, quien al principio se había negado con vehemencia a dejar a Yuri solo en una competencia tan importante, no había tenido más remedio que atender al llamado de su padre porque el hombre de verdad estaba entre la vida y la muerte.

-Tienes que ir Vitya- había dicho Yuri con seguridad después de que su amado le contara acerca de la llamada de su madre-. Yo puedo enfrentar el programa libre solo, lo haré bien.

-Pero Yuri, no puedo dejarte solo- había dicho el hombre de los ojos azules sintiendo que no podría cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Yuri la noche anterior-. Te dije que me quedaría contigo en esto siempre y voy a hacerlo, mi padre lo entenderá, él seguramente solo quiere molestarme…

-Es tu padre y no creo que Dasha esté mintiendo- dijo Yuri sabiendo que aquello era algo que Victor no podía evitar hacer-. Ve con él, debe querer decirte algo importante, hace diez años que no lo ves..

-Él me abandonó cuando yo lo necesitaba más- dijo Victor sin poder entender por qué de la noche a la mañana su padre su padre quería verlo si había pasado toda la vida negándolo y despreciándolo- ¿Por qué no puedo hacer lo mismo que él? ¿Por qué yo no puedo simplemente abandonarlo a su suerte?

-Tú no eres como él- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa cálida que lo decidió todo-. Tú sabes que no puedes hacer lo mismo que él hizo. Escúchalo, y después vuelve a mí. Te prometo que tendré una medalla esperando por ti ¿está bien? No te preocupes por mí, ve con tu padre, Vitya…

El joven de los ojos azules había asentido ante las palabras de Yuri y había decidido encontrarse con su padre. Quizá dejarlo competir solo era otra forma de confiar en él, pero eso no significaba que tendría que dejarlo solo. Su madre había aparecido para salvar el día una vez más y ahí estaba ella ahora , observando la rutina de Yuri que si bien, estaba resultando difícil para el joven japonés, todavía lograría colarse al pódium si no se caía, cosa que Yuri no hizo.

Y aunque el joven Katsuki no había obtenido una medalla de oro con la cual recibir a Victor después del trago amargo que éste seguramente estaba pasando al lado de su padre, Yuri se sentía tranquilo porque con su medalla de bronce, el joven había logrado alcanzar el objetivo que Victor y él se habían trazado desde el inicio: alcanzar la final del Grand Prix. Yuri ya estaba ahí y al saberlo no pudo evitar hacer otra cosa más que abrazar a la madre de Victor quien lo sostuvo en sus brazos como su propio hijo lo hubiera hecho.

Pero aquello no era suficiente y Yuri se encontró deseando que Victor volviera pronto. Necesitaba a Victor con él, lo necesitaba tanto que su ausencia ahora dolía como un dolor físico dentro de su corazón.

Pero en medio de toda aquella dicha, Jean Jacques Leroy miraba aquella escena con una sonrisa llena de odio. Había fallado, había fallado miserablemente en aquel intento por desestabilizar a Yuri en su presentación al lograr que su entrenador no estuviera con él. Amenazar al padre de Victor no había funcionado tampoco pero todavía tenía un as bajo la manga. Yuri Katsuki iba a sufrir, claro que iba a sufrir.

El joven canadiense caminó hacia un lugar alejado del gentío que seguía buscándolo para entrevistarlo, después de todo el había sido el único patinador de todos que había ganado los dos eventos donde había participado y los ojos de todo el mundo estaban encima de él, señalándolo como el único competidor a vencer en la competencia de España. El joven marcó un número en su teléfono y esperó pacientemente a que la persona del otro lado de la línea contestara, él estaba seguro de que aquella persona cumpliría sus órdenes al pie de la letra.

-Escucha, quiero las fotos de Katsuki en todos los medios antes de la presentación del programa corto de la final, véndelas a todo el mundo, nadie se negará a compararlas y a hacerlas virales- dijo J.J. con calma, queriendo que sus palabras quedaran claras-. No, no antes. Quiero que el imbécil de Yuri se retuerza de dolor y de humillación antes de la competencia, será delicioso verlo arrastrarse de pena ahora que todos piensan que tiene una oportunidad contra mí. Después de algo así, sé que va a retirarse, quedará destruido y ni siquiera Victor podrá salvarlo porque haremos que odie a Victor. Nadie quiere a una puta sobre el hielo ¿verdad? Mucho menos a una que además de ser una ramera, es un marica de mierda y cuyo novio es un traidor asqueroso…

J.J. rio con malicia mientras la persona en el teléfono tomada nota de las ordenes de su jefe.

-¿El padre de Victor?- dijo el joven con aire pensativo-. Él no me importa, solo quería amedrentarlo lo suficiente para que me ayudara a hundir a su hijo pero sin duda alguna Andrey Nikiforov es un viejo sentimental. Ese infarto que sufrió no fue culpa mía, eso fue simplemente una reacción a mis acciones, el imbécil quería defender a su hijo pero ¿qué puede defender? Victor Nikiforov está acabado ahora, créeme, Victor Nikiforov está muerto…

J.J. rio sintiéndose intocable y es que de algún modo lo era. No habría nadie capaz de detenerlo, no habría nadie capaz de parar el apocalipsis que se avecinaba en las vidas de Yuri Katsuki y de su entrenador. O al menos eso era lo que él pensaba sin saber que Yuri Plisetsky lo había escuchado todo y que en ese mismo instante el joven rubio estaba preguntándose de qué demonios tendría que defender a Victor Nikiforov esta vez…

* * *

 **NDA: ALELUYA¡ Logré terminar este capítulo que de verdad me costó mucho¡ Espero que les guste, mil gracias por la paciencia. Nos seguimos leyendo muy pronto aquí y en "Write on me". Abrazos de oso para todos ustedes, gracias por seguir acompañándome en esta historia :)**


	16. Raphsodie Spagnole

**Capítulo 15. Raphsodie Espagnole**

El frío aire de la tarde de Barcelona golpeó el rostro de Victor haciendo que su brazo derecho rodeara los hombros de Yuri cuando el muchacho empezó a temblar al lado suyo. Ninguno de los dos decía nada. Habían llegado a la sede de la final del Grand Prix dos días antes de la competencia y los ojos marrones de Yuri, quien había decidido que sin duda alguna quería hacer turismo por aquella bella ciudad española como parte de su celebración de cumpleaños, contemplaban con aire maravillado la arquitectura que los rodeaba.

Aquel era un paseo silencioso. Los dos caminaban muy cerca el uno del otro al tiempo que Victor sentía el peso de la pequeña caja de terciopelo oscuro que su padre había puesto en sus manos días atrás cuando había ido a visitarlo al hospital ruso en el que seguía recuperándose después del infarto que había sufrido cuando J.J., el estúpido de J.J. se atreviera a amenazarlo.

En aquel día, Victor de verdad había querido evitar la visita a su padre pero ahora mismo no se arrepentía de haber ido. Porque en su bolsillo estaban guardados ahora los anillos de compromiso que todos los Nikiforov de la historia habían recibido de su padre cuando el momento de unir su vida a la de alguien más llegaba de verdad. Y mientras Yuri caminaba a su lado, mientras el joven japonés se aferraba a su brazo buscando su calor para mitigar el frio del invierno que venía en camino, Victor supo que aquello no podía ser de otro modo: Yuri Katsuki era el dueño de aquella fina argolla dorada que solamente era una joya previa al esplendor de los anillos de matrimonio que los dos usarían después de tener una boda.

Victor sonrió sin poder evitarlo aunque el odio por lo que J.J. le había hecho a su familia seguía bullendo en su interior aunque el hombre de los ojos azules tenía que aceptar que tal vez si aquello no hubiera pasado, él y su padre jamás se habrían visto de nuevo, él y su padre jamás habrían tenido esa platica de hombre a hombre que había estado pendiente desde hacía diez años atrás.

El ruso suspiró dejando que la memoria de aquel encuentro volviera a invadirlo. Él se había sentido tan asustado de encontrarse frente a Andrey Nikiforov una vez más que su corazón había latido con fuerza, sin saber lo que encontraría al otro lado de la exclusiva habitación del hospital más costoso de Moscú donde seguían atendiendo a su padre quien al parecer necesitaría una operación de sobra peligrosa por lo que aquella reunión podría tornarse también en una despedida.

Y en aquel momento, Victor no sabía si de verdad quería hacer aquello o si después de tantos años habría en él tanta bondad como para perdonar a una persona que en vez de amarlo sobre todas las cosas, lo había despreciado y se había avergonzado de él sin que sus múltiples victorias deportivas valieran en algo para acallar la decepción siempre presente de su padre.

El hombre de los ojos azules había tomado el pomo de la puerta entre sus dedos sintiendo que todo su ser se estremecía al no saber en qué condiciones estaría su padre o si sería capaz de hablar con él siquiera. El corazón de Victor seguía martilleando dentro de su pecho y al no poder más con la incertidumbre, el joven abrió la puerta de una vez y se sorprendió cuando los ojos fríos y varios tomos más oscuros que los suyos de su padre se clavaron en él con algo de vergüenza y el asomo de una sonrisa triste en sus labios.

-Vitya…- dijo Andrey sintiéndose terriblemente triste al contemplar la mirada vacía de todo afecto de su único hijo.

Victor se quedó de pie en la puerta sin saber qué decir, sin saber cómo llamar a aquel hombre que parecía estar descansando solamente en vez de estar debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte como todo mundo le había dicho que estaría.

-Te ves bien- dijo Victor acercándose un poco más a su padre cuyo cabello gris lucía desordenado-. Mamá dijo que el infarto había sido grave y que hoy van a operarte de emergencia pero luces demasiado bien…

-Luzco bien, pero no lo estoy- dijo Andrey sintiendo que su corazón volvía a fallarle al escuchar el frío glaciar de las palabras de su hijo-. Mi corazón no resistirá mucho más a menos que me someta a la cirugía, es peligroso por eso yo…

-¿Por eso me apartaste de Yuri cuando más me necesitaba?- dijo Victor sin poder reprimir la rabia que lo embargaba- ¿Por eso querías tener esta conmovedora reunión conmigo ahora, solo ahora? ¿Por qué esperaste hasta que alguien te dijera que estás en peligro de muerte para querer verme? ¿Sabes tú lo cruel que es eso? ¿De verdad te das cuenta de lo cruel que has sido conmigo siempre?

Andrey se sintió pequeño al escuchar las preguntas de Victor, preguntas que solo tenían una respuesta, preguntas que él merecía escuchar, preguntas que se estrellaban en su piel como balas. Él sabía que había fallado miserablemente como padre, él sabía que él no tenía lugar en la vida que Victor había construido lejos de las rígidas costumbres de la familia Nikiforov, pero aun así, dolía. Dolía que su hijo le lanzara en la cara aquellos reclamos, dolía saber que su único heredero jamás sentiría amor por él, que él había matado el amor de Victor hacía años, que él había matado al Victor que podía amarlo cuando su hijo no era más que un muchacho de 16 años que había esperado que sus padres lo entendieran, que entendieran la confusión y el terror de ser diferente a los demás que había en él.

Sí, Andrey sabía que había sido cruel, no había modo de negar aquello pero lo que Victor no sabía era que si había retrasado aquel momento de forma deliberada era para protegerlo, era para que nadie lo dañara aunque también sabía que la única persona que siempre había herido a un muchacho que por lo demás parecía siempre feliz con sus triunfos y su vida era él mismo, solo él.

-Sé que he sido un imbécil, pero debes dejarme hablar Vitya- dijo el hombre sintiendo que más le valía morir si Victor no quería escucharlo-. Sé que no lo merezco, sé que tienes todo el derecho a odiarme y a ser cruel conmigo del mismo modo en el que yo lo fui, es lo que merezco pero…

-Pero yo no soy como tú- dijo el joven recordando las palabras de Yuri, tratando de aferrarse al recuerdo de la cálida sonrisa de Yuri para poder resistir el discurso de su padre que él tenía que escuchar lo quisiera o no-. Yo no soy como tú, Yuri me dijo…

-¿Yuri es… es tu novio?- dijo Andrey sintiendo que las palabras eran difíciles de pronunciar para una persona que se había pasado la mitad de su vida pregonando a los cuatro vientos que una relación como la de Yuri y Victor era antinatural, un pecado, una vergüenza.

-Yuri es la persona a la que amo- dijo Victor sin poder evitar que una sonrisa dulce apareciera en sus labios y que sus ojos azules, llenos de miedo desde hacía rato, se tornaran tranquilos con el solo pensamiento de Yuri en su mente.

Y Andrey se dio cuenta de aquello, de que la postura de su hijo se relajaba al instante al pensar en aquel chico, el joven con el que lo había visto siempre en las revistas de chismes que hablaban de la vida del campeón ruso que había huido a Japón a entrenar a un desconocido que poco a poco se había convertido en el amor de toda una vida para Victor. Porque aquella seguridad en la voz de Victor era amor ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser?

-Los vi a los dos en la presentación del programa libre de Yuri- dijo Andrey con tono casual-. Él es muy bueno en el hielo, apuesto a que aprendió todo lo que sabe de ti…

-No, Yuri ya sabía la mayor parte antes de que yo llegara, yo no lo hice mejor papá, fue él mismo- dijo Victor sin darse cuenta de que había usado aquel título que Andrey había temido no escuchar jamás-. Yo solo soy su entrenador, no soy yo el que sale a la pista y hace la magia que solo él puede hacer. Mi Yuri es hermoso en el hielo porque él es así en todos lados…

-Tu Yuri…- dijo Andrey sin poder evitar sentirse conmovido-. Lo miras del mismo modo en el que tu madre me miraba a mí antes de que rompiera su corazón…

Los ojos de Victor se posaron en la sonrisa triste de su padre y Andrey se sintió expuesto porque por primera vez en la vida, estaba abriéndose ante su hijo, le estaba permitiendo verlo más allá de la fachada aristocrática que le había permitido ver toda su vida. Y Victor no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar ante eso, no sabía qué hacer o por qué su padre estaba admitiendo que lo que había entre Yuri y él era amor.

-¿Por qué querías verme, papá?- dijo Victor sabiendo que aquella charla casual acerca de su novio no era lo que su padre quería tratar con él.

-Porque quiero pedirte perdón…- dijo su padre haciendo que Victor se sintiera descolocado por la directa sinceridad de las palabras de su padre-. No quiero morir sabiendo que mi único hijo me odia aunque en realidad tienes todo el derecho de hacerlo pero Vitya, solo quiero que sepas que estoy orgulloso de ti ¿entiendes? Y que me alegra que hayas encontrado a alguien que te mira del mismo modo en el que tú lo miras a él…

-Tu disculpa suena un poco falsa ahora, papá- dijo Victor sin poder evitarlo-. Lo siento, pero solo estás diciendo esto porque sientes que vas a morir…

-Sí, puede que sea por eso pero no pude hacerlo antes- dijo Andrey con calma, sabiendo que aquella reacción era la esperada porque él no había imaginado que Victor quisiera lanzarse a sus brazos en su lecho de muerte, Victor era mejor que eso, Victor era mejor que él en todos los sentidos.

-¿Qué te lo impedía?- dijo Victor con la misma fría calma de siempre-. En vez de acercarte a mí querías que cambiara mi apellido, te sentiste feliz cuando me mudé definitivamente a San Petersburgo. Ni siquiera querías verme para firmar los contratos de la empresa de la familia, siempre era tu abogado el que iba a arreglar eso conmigo ¿Por qué debo creerte ahora?

-Porque ahora sé que nadie te hará daño si yo muero- dijo Andrey con calma-. Sé que no lo entiendes Vitya, no sabes cómo se maneja la política de este país. Para gobernar debes usar una máscara, debes ser algo que no eres y no voy a decirte que estuve mintiendo la mayor parte del tiempo porque lo que hice al principio, todo lo que hice cuando me dijiste que tú… que tú no eras como los demás chicos fue cierto pero después… llega un momento en el que las cosas que repites una y otra vez dejan de tener sentido, dejan de parecer algo real y cuando empecé a ver lo que algunos miembros del partido hacían en contra de las personas que son como tú…

-¿Tú jamás hiciste nada de eso?- dijo Victor sintiendo asco en su estómago- ¿No mataste a ninguno de esos chicos? ¿No incendiaste ninguna de aquellas casas? ¿No empezaste a cazar parejas para casi matarlos a golpes como todos tus amigos hicieron?

-Vitya…- dijo el hombre sintiéndose profundamente avergonzado de que su hijo supiera acerca de aquellas depravadas acciones que los miembros del gobierno hacían amparados en las leyes rusas con total impunidad-. Yo no hice nada de aquello, sé que no vas a creerme pero no lo hice. Me encantaba hablar, yo solo repetía las mismas cosas una y otra vez porque pensé que era lo correcto…

-Eso no te hace mejor que todos ellos- dijo Victor sintiéndose profundamente triste-. Fueron tus discursos los que alimentaron la flama de las personas que sí hicieron las cosas, tú fuiste parte de eso, tú eres parte de eso papá…

Andrey se quedó callado un rato, no había palabras que pudieran defenderlo. Había hecho mal, aquellas palabras que él había pronunciado habían sido el combustible que había desatado la locura, una locura que aún seguía sucediendo en las calles de Rusia, en sus pueblos, en todos aquellos sitios donde la gente no podía entender que el amor era amor y punto.

-Voy a recibir mi castigo por ello, Vitya, de eso no debe quedarte duda- dijo el hombre empezando a sentirse mareado de culpa y también de cansancio-. Van a meterme al quirófano en una hora así que no tenemos mucho tiempo. Sé que no quieres verme y sé que no hay nada que pueda hacer para que cambies de opinión, fui yo quien te sacó de mi vida y no me siento orgulloso de eso, pero fue lo mejor Vitya, fue lo mejor. No espero que lo entiendas, ni yo mismo lo entendía a veces pero te mantuve lejos, te mantuve a salvo. Si la gente del partido sabía que te apoyaba, si ellos llegaban a saber que estaba de tu lado, habrían cometido un crimen en tu contra solo para molestarme y por eso, porque nadie puede amenazar ni dañar a un hijo mío fue que les seguí el juego.

-¿Qué?- dijo Victor con un dejo de total incredulidad en la voz.

-Ya te lo he dicho, la política es así, somos peones en un juego de ajedrez, nos sentimos poderosos pero no tenemos control de nada, son otros Vitya, siempre son otros los que están por encima de nosotros- dijo Andrey con firmeza-. No me estoy excusando, ya te lo he dicho, hice lo que quise hacer pero no todo. Yo quería acercarme a ti cuando el impacto de lo que dijiste se me pasó pero no era posible, en ese entonces empezabas a darte a conocer, todos en el partido sabían de ti, todos sabían de tus logros y de tu grandeza pero también supieron de lo otro… Y eso es imperdonable en los círculos donde estoy inmerso, es imperdonable, es una vergüenza. Todo mundo celebró que te echara de la casa, muchos empezaron a proponerme planes para eliminar a mi _"problema"_ y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que todo era una locura.

-Pero tú mismo me llamaste así- dijo Victor con la mirada empañada del dolor del recuerdo-. Tú mismo dijiste que yo era un problema para ti, por eso querías que renunciara al apellido de la familia.

-Lo hice para que dejaran de relacionarte conmigo- dijo Andrey con profunda pena-. Quería que fueras otra persona, no el blanco de los ataques. Todos los días tenía que soportar la misma pregunta _"¿Por qué no te deshaces de él para siempre? Será uno menos Andrey, un desviado menos."_ Pero jamás lo permití, les dije que te bastaba con la deshonra de no tener familia, les dije que cada poco te castigaba y que eso era mejor que verte muerto y ellos lo creyeron porque eso es lo que querían creer. Vitya, solo quería salvarte…

-Salvaste a tu hijo pero ayudaste a que los hijos de otras personas murieran- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules-. No eres un héroe papá, no lo eres…

-Ya sé que no lo soy, pero quiero que entiendas- dijo el padre de Victor con desesperación-. No quiero que me perdones pero si es así, quiero irme en paz. Ya te lo he dicho, merezco este castigo, si existe un infierno sé que iré ahí pero Vitya… te prometo que si sobrevivo a esta cirugía voy a hacer todo lo posible para redimirme. Tengo poder todavía, tengo suficiente influencia para hacer que algo cambie y si puedo hacerlo lo haré, lo haré por ti y por todos los demás chicos que son como tú y por la memoria de aquellos a los que les hice daño…

-¿Y si no lo logras?- dijo Victor planteándose por primera vez la posibilidad de quedarse huérfano y sorprendiéndose de notar que no estaba sintiendo dolor o tristeza en realidad.

-Entonces el mundo estará mejor sin alguien como yo- dijo Andrey con honestidad-. Pero si eso pasa, hay algo que quiero que tengas, algo que me corresponde darte a ti hoy.

Victor abrió los ojos de par en par cuando su padre tomó una cajita de terciopelo oscuro del mueble que estaba cercano a su cama. Sin si quiera abrirlo, Victor ya sabía que había en aquel contenedor porque su madre se lo había enseñado muchas veces siendo niño y el recuerdo de aquellas tardes frente al tocador de su madre lo invadieron haciéndole retroceder a su infancia.

 _-Son para ti- había dicho Dasha con una sonrisa-. Papá me los regaló cuando me pidió que me casara con él, pero ¿sabes? Ahora son tuyos._

 _-¿Para que le pida a alguien que se case conmigo?- había preguntado Victor con una sonrisa luminosa- ¿Como en los cuentos? ¡Le pediré a un príncipe que se case conmigo!_

 _-A quien tú quieras, cariño- había dicho su madre sin darle mucha importancia a la afirmación de su pequeño-. Por eso las vamos a guardar bien ¿vale? Las guardaremos bien hasta que ese afortunado príncipe aparezca…_

Y ya había aparecido.

Victor tomó la caja oscura de las manos de su padre y al abrirla, el brillo sin macula de las dos argollas doradas dibujó en su mente la imagen de la cara sonriente de Yuri. Y entonces Victor lo supo, lo supo con toda certeza, supo que no podía esperar para poner aquella argolla en el dedo de Yuri, supo que no podía pensar en que aquel anillo tuviera otro dueño. No era posible, jamás sería posible pensar en alguien más que no fuera Yuri.

-Dile a tu novio que será un honor poder unirlo a la familia Nikiforov- dijo Andrey haciendo que el corazón de Victor se llenara de mil emociones distintas-. Dile que este no es su anillo de bodas definitivo, como sabes, tu madre y yo tenemos que diseñar unos nuevos para ti y para él y ya estamos en eso así que estamos seguros de que van a gustarles. Dile a Yuri que si todo sale bien y tú me lo permites, seré yo quien unirá sus manos en la ceremonia y les daré mi bendición. Y también dile Vitya, que no permitiré que nadie les haga daño, ni mi partido ni el imbécil ese que vino aquí pidiéndome que le ayudara a hundirlos a los dos…

-¿Qué?- dijo Victor bastante sorprendido por la última revelación de su padre.

-Un estúpido chiquillo canadiense vino hace días a verme- dijo Andrey y Victor supo exactamente quien era la persona a la que su padre estaba refiriéndose-. Dijo que debía hundirte pero yo le dije que nadie podía atreverse a amenazar a mi propio hijo así que intenté amenazarlo de vuelta pero… no lo resistí, mi corazón falló…

-Tú… tú no lo ayudaste…- dijo Victor realmente sorprendido-. Tú de verdad…

-Yo de verdad quiero que seas feliz y si puedo hacer que algo cambie lo haré- dijo el hombre que empezaba a lucir cansado conforme la conversación seguía-. Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para salir de esta y cambiar algo de lo que hice. No es tarde, nunca es tarde para dejar de ser una jodida mierda ¿No crees? Te agradezco que hayas venido, Vitya. Si no quieres verme más, está bien, lo entiendo, pero de verdad me gustaría estar ahí el día de tu boda con Yuri…

Victor miró los anillos que seguían resplandeciendo en sus manos y después miró a su padre y vio años de culpa y arrepentimiento en sus ojos. Sí, aquello no bastaba para perdonarlo pero su padre estaba haciendo el intento y por primera vez en diez años, Victor sintió dentro de su corazón un poco del cariño que su padre había despertado en él antes de que empezara a tratarlo como lo había tratado.

-No, jamás es tarde- dijo Victor con una sonrisa un poco menos fría-. Sé que Yuri querrá que estés ahí, él es así, valora mucho a la familia. En cuanto a mí, dame tiempo ¿quieres? Te agradezco esto, voy a entregárselos a Yuri antes de su presentación en la final del Grand Prix. Él siempre ha querido un amuleto de la buena suerte y creo que esto es perfecto…

-Pero será algo más también- dijo Andrey sintiendo esperanza en su corazón-. Él es el indicado ¿No es así? Si tu intención es quedarte con él, debes decírselo, si lo sientes así hazlo, no te ocultes detrás de falsas pretensiones, Vitya.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que si vas a hacer una proposición formal de matrimonio, hazla, hazla con todas sus letras- dijo su padre sorprendiéndolo un poco-. Debes ser claro con él, descubre qué es lo que quiere él y si está dispuesto a caminar contigo. Un anillo de compromiso también es un amuleto de buena suerte y es perfecto puesto que el tema de Yuri es el amor ¿No es así?

-¿De verdad nos has estado siguiendo?- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules con sorpresa.

-Tu madre me lo cuenta todo- dijo él con calma-. Por eso sé que lo que hay tu corazón es lo que Yuri patina así que haz tu sueño real ¿entiendes? Si te has atrevido a soñar tan alto, hazlo hasta el final y no dejes que nadie te arrebate tu sueño…

Victor sonrió con calma ante las palabras de su padre. Él sabía que él y Yuri tenían todavía una plática pendiente e iban a tenerla tan pronto como se encontraran de nuevo en el hotel, pero por ahora Victor sentía que una parte de su corazón, esa parte que siempre había dolido al saber que su padre lo despreciaba, por fin dejaba de lastimarlo. Sí, él y Andrey Nikiforov tenían todavía un largo camino por delante pero por primera vez en aquella entrevista Victor deseó que su padre y él tuvieran un poco más de tiempo para intentar perdonarse y dejar de verse como dos extraños.

-Vas a estar bien- dijo Victor con calma-. Si no estás con mamá el día de mi boda, ella no va a perdonártelo. Así que sé fuerte, sé fuerte por ella ¿quieres? Tú no lo notas porque creo que siempre ves solo lo que quieres ver pero ella te sigue mirando como te ha mirado siempre…

Andrey sonrió ante las palabras de su hijo y éste posó su mano sobre el hombro de su padre antes de salir de la habitación. Victor se sentía extraño, muy ligero, como si un enorme peso que no sabía que había estado cargando por muchos años lo hubiera abandonado de pronto. Y aquello estaba bien. Ahora tenía que llegar al hotel para abrazar a Yuri y quedarse junto a él todo el día, en silencio. Porque ya había escuchado demasiadas palabras aquel día y solo quería que su corazón se fortaleciera con la cercanía de su amado, con el calor que solo el joven Katsuki era capaz de hacerle sentir.

-¿Vitya?- dijo la voz de Yuri después de un rato, trayendo a Victor al presente de forma suave como la voz con la que había pronunciado sus palabras.

-¿Qué pasa mi Yuri?- dijo el hombre dándose cuenta de que los dos habían dejado de caminar.

-¿Es aquí a dónde querías venir?- dijo el pelinegro observando la hermosa catedral que estaba en frente de ellos.

Se trataba de un edificio de construcción gótica cuyas luces encendidas resplandecían en medio de la oscuridad de la noche. La fachada del impresionante edificio estaba flanqueada por dos torres y ornamentada con todo tipo de elementos de líneas verticales y muchas imágenes de ángeles y santos. Aquella era la Catedral de Santa Eulalia y para los ojos de los dos aquel edificio era como una apoteosis de figuras, columnas y arcos que creaban una sensación de inmensidad casi indescriptible.

La verdad era que cuando habían empezado a caminar ninguno de los dos tenía claro un destino, aquella era la primera vez que Yuri visitaba España, era Victor el que tenía experiencia recorriendo aquella ciudad. Pero sus pasos parecían haberlos llevado a estar frente a aquel edificio. Las primeras luces de navidad brillaban por todos lados y el inconfundible aroma de la temporada parecía estar presente en todos los rincones, como si se tratara de una festividad.

Y es que Victor sabía que aquella noche que olía a pino, a chocolate, a vino caliente, a esperanza y a felicidad era también otro día especial: aquella noche era también el cumpleaños número 24 de Yuri, y Victor había querido hacer de aquel primer cumpleaños juntos algo especial, algo inolvidable, algo que le daba sentido a la pequeña caja de terciopelo que seguía en el fondo de su abrigo negro.

Victor sonrió cuando sus ojos azules contemplaron los alrededores, aquel lugar era perfecto para hacer algo como lo que quería hacer. Y es que el mundo parecía un lugar bueno aquella noche, era cierto que él y Yuri tenían todavía una plática pendiente pero entre la preocupación por saber del estado de salud de su padre, la emoción de saber que la operación había salido bien y mil y un otras cosas que se habían juntado en fila, los dos no habían tenido tanto tiempo para hablar.

Sí, quizá Victor seguía callándolo a propósito pero aquella noche era especial, él podía sentirlo, la magia estaba en el aire, había amor en todos lados. Parecía que las estrellas brillaban más aquella noche, parecía que las luces de navidad eran luceros también. Y cerca del atrio de la catedral había un coro entonando dulces canciones de la temporada, canciones que evocaban la llegada de alguien, canciones llenas de fe, fe de que el mundo podía ser un lugar mejor, fe en que la llegada del amor al mundo podría cambiarlo todo.

Y Victor sabía que era así, que la vida y el amor de Yuri le habían mostrado que el mundo era otro cuando se llenaba de aquel sentimiento que lo embargaba ahora al contemplar a Yuri quien seguía mirándolo en silencio. El joven Katsuki podía sentir que Victor estaba más distraído que de costumbre, pero no estaba del todo preocupado porque aquel día, después de la práctica, los dos habían celebrado su cumpleaños caminando por Barcelona, besándose en medio de sus calles, comiendo deliciosos platillos del lugar, sonriendo cuando la música de las conversaciones en español, un idioma que para los oídos de los dos sonaba dulce y cálido, llegaba a sus oídos.

Yuri no recordaba haber tenido un cumpleaños más feliz porque si bien había extrañado a su familia y había extrañado festejar con ellos como siempre lo había hecho, poder vivir aquella experiencia con Victor era todo lo que él quería. Además, al día siguiente Mari y sus padres estarían ahí, la maestra Minako le había dicho que había podido conseguir un boleto de avión para todos porque nadie quería perderse la participación de Yuri en la final del Grand Prix, nadie quería ver por televisión algo que tenía que ser visto en vivo porque aquella era una competencia que marcaba un regreso soñado para Yuri, un regreso que estaba a punto de tener su apogeo al coronarse como vencedor del Grand Prix Final.

Así que aquel frio veintinueve de noviembre había sido cálido en realidad y aunque el día estaba a punto de terminar, Yuri solo podía sentirse emocionado porque al día siguiente su familia estaría ahí y por la tarde del día siguiente a ese presentaría de nuevo "Eros" y él estaba seguro de que podría ganar, de verdad lo haría. Quería darle aquello a Victor como un regalo, como una muestra de todo el agradecimiento que el joven tenía en su corazón porque Victor Nikiforov podía estar en cualquier otro sitio y sin embargo estaba ahí, con él. Porque Victor Nikiforov podría haber amado a otro y sin embargo aquellos ojos azules estaban llenos de amor por él y solo por él.

-Creo que este es lugar perfecto para entregarte tu regalo de cumpleaños, mi Yuri-dijo Victor y las mejillas de Yuri se sonrojaron por la intensidad con la que aquellos ojos azules estaban mirándolo y la suavidad de la voz de su amado.

-¿Otro regalo?- dijo el pelinegro pensando en todos los paquetes que estaban ahora amontonados sobre la cama del hotel, eran mil cosas que Victor le había comprado porque el ruso había sentido que un solo regalo jamás sería bastante.

-Este es el único que de verdad quería entregarte…- dio Victor y Yuri sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda cuando Victor, sin importarle nada, sonrió de forma deslumbrante y se hincó ante él haciendo que el corazón de Yuri latiera con vehemencia.

Porque Victor sonreía y estaba sosteniendo una caja de terciopelo negro entre sus dedos. Porque Victor sonreía y Yuri no sabía si debía sonreír también o si debía decir algo o sí simplemente debía empezar a llorar de emoción y de felicidad y de tantas otras cosas. Porque Victor lo miraba con amor, con adoración, como si Yuri fuera lo más hermoso del mundo y Yuri quería decirle que no era así, que jamás sería así, que era Victor quien merecía aquel título y que verlo de ese modo, frente a él, a punto de hacer algo con lo que Yuri solo se había atrevido a soñar era demasiado.

Era demasiado hermoso. Era un sueño que el Yuri de doce años había creado en su mente una y mil veces, un sueño del que se había reído porque vamos ¿En qué universo un dios bajaría de su pedestal para arrodillarse ante él? ¿En qué universo un hombre como aquel le pediría que se quedara con él para toda la vida? Porque eso era lo que Victor quería hacer ¿cierto?

-Mi Yuri…- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules con una sonrisa segura que quería decir "es _en este universo amor mío, es en este universo donde todos tus sueños se harán realidad y yo quiero ser parte de ellos."_

-Vitya… ¿Qué…?- dijo el pelinegro sintiendo que su voz estaba rota de la emoción y de todo el amor que burbujeaba en su pecho.

-Quería hacer esto de una forma espectacular, ya sabes, sorprenderte una vez más- dijo Victor con voz dulce mirando directamente a los ojos de Yuri-. Pensé mil posibilidades, pensé en montar un espectáculo en el hielo, pensé en pedirle ayuda a nuestros amigos, pensé mil cosas distintas pero creo que lo mejor es hacerlo así, solo ante ti, solo contigo porque así quiero vivir mi vida siempre, solo contigo…

Yuri sonrió ante las bellas palabras de su novio, esa era una de las cosas que le gustaban de Victor, que él siempre sabía qué decir. Pero ahora además de lo dicho, Yuri podía leer entre líneas todo aquello que no estaba expresado de viva voz y aquello le decía que dijera lo que dijera Victor, la única respuesta segura a la pregunta que su amado haría, era un sí, un mil veces sí…

-Sé que en Japón no suelen hacerlo así, sé que mi madre va a acusarme de ser un jodido insensible con las tradiciones de tu familia pero mi Yuri, ya no puedo aguantarlo más, no quiero callarlo, no quiero negarme el placer de pedírtelo a ti y solo a ti- dijo el hombre tomando la mano de derecha de Yuri entre sus dedos para besarla antes de volver a mirar al muchacho que seguía observándolo con aquellos ojos marrones donde bien podría caber el universo entero para Victor-. Yuri Katsuki, te amo más allá de todo, te amo como nadie te dice que es posible amar a alguien. Te amo tanto que si me pidieras mi vida podría dártela, te amo de ese modo irracional y profundo que te hace sentir que puedes volar y que aunque no serás eterno, puedes encontrar el infinito cada nuevo día.

-Yo también te amo, Vitya…- dijo el japonés sintiendo que su corazón moriría de amor en cualquier instante.

-Yuri, cuando te oigo decir eso siento que todo es posible- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules-, y si todo es posible entonces quisiera pedirte que me permitas compartir contigo todos los días que nos faltan por vivir, quiero caminar el mismo camino que tú y perderme contigo y volver a encontrarme cada vez que te mire a los ojos. Mi Yuri, quiero que seas tú la única persona que me vea volverme viejo, el único hombre que conozca lo mejor y lo peor de mí y que aun así me siga diciendo que me ama. Quiero eso Yuri, quiero una casa en Japón y noches tranquilas bromeando y recordando tu historia y la mía en el hielo y fuera de él. Quiero formar una familia contigo y seguir escribiendo esa historia que siempre has querido escribir. Quiero ser tu entrenador hasta que decidas que está bien retirarte, quiero ser el hombre que comerá Katsudon contigo todos los días, el hombre que jamás te dejará solo. Quiero ser eso Yuri, quiero ser un refugio para ti así que, mi Yuri… ¿Quieres ser tú también un refugio para mí? Yuri Katsuki ¿Quieres ser mi esposo y mi cómplice?

Las lágrimas salieron de los ojos del muchacho de los ojos marrones sin que él pudiera contenerlas porque todo en su corazón era demasiado. Las palabras de Victor seguían sonando en sus oídos y el mundo parecía cantar una canción de amor, una canción que solo los enamorados podían escuchar en el aire y en las voces del coro que seguía cantando ajeno a todo a unos metros de los dos. Las manos de Victor seguían sosteniendo sus manos y de pronto Yuri supo que no quería soltarlo, que no quería alejarse de él, que podía morir y renacer mil veces y que siempre estaría buscando volver a encontrar el toque y el calor de aquellas manos y que ahora que las había encontrado, no estaba dispuesto a dejarlas ir.

-Hey mi Yuri, no llores- dijo Victor un poco asustado- si crees que es muy pronto yo…

-No, no es eso- dijo Yuri sonriendo, haciendo que su cara se transformara en un arcoíris-. Vitya, algunas lágrimas valen la pena ¿sabes? Creo que las lágrimas tienen una profundidad que las sonrisas no alcanzarán jamás y estas lágrimas son parte de la felicidad que siento ahora. Porque toda mi vida soñé con tenerte conmigo y ahora tú quieres compartir tu vida conmigo y no sé si lo merezco Victor Nikiforov pero sí estoy seguro de una cosa: no quiero dejarte ir, no quiero dejar que esta vida a tu lado se termine, no estoy listo, nunca lo estaré. Esperé la mitad de mi vida para tenerte conmigo y quiero vivir toda la vida que me falta contigo Vitya…

-Entonces, eso quiere decir que…

-Que nada me haría más feliz que quedarme a tu lado como tu esposo y como todo lo que necesites de mí- dijo el joven de los ojos marrones-. Nada me haría más feliz que vivir contigo por siempre y si eso te hace feliz a ti también, nada es pronto. Estoy seguro de que te amo y no tengo miedo Vitya, el mundo siempre me ha asustado pero no esto, no lo que siento por ti así que… ¿Qué tiene que decir alguien ante todo esto?

-Solo di que sí…- dijo Victor riendo al tiempo que se levantaba para estrechar a Yuri entre tus brazos-. Solo di que sí, no necesitas decir nada más…

-Sí…- dijo Yuri alejándose de Victor para perderse en la luz de sus pupilas azules-. Sí Victor…

Victor besó a Yuri en los labios con suavidad como sellando una promesa sobre la boca de su amado y después, sin esperar ni un segundo más, se separó de él para poner la argolla dorada de la familia Nikiforov en el dedo de Yuri, solamente para que minutos después Yuri pusiera otro igual en su mano derecha.

-Ahora ya tienes tu amuleto de la buena suerte- dijo Victor sin separarse mucho del chico Katsuki, besando el anillo dorado que brillaba ahora orgulloso en la mano de su amado-. Y eres mi prometido oficialmente, me va a costar mucho tener que compartirte con todos los que se enamorarán de ti cuando vean tu presentación pasado mañana…

-Tú eres mi amuleto de la buena suerte- dijo Yuri sintiendo calor al escuchar la palabra "prometido" en los labios de Victor-. Y jamás miraré a nadie que no seas tú, no me importa que el mundo entero esté mirándome a mí… tú eres mi prometido ahora ¿no es así? Eres mi prometido…

Victor sonrió sintiendo que sus mejillas dolían de felicidad y abrazó a Yuri sintiendo que en su pecho latía toda la felicidad del universo, sintiendo que los brazos del japonés lo rodeaban a él también mientras seguía pronunciando aquella palabra. Mi prometido. Sí, Yuri era su prometido ahora pero también era otras cosas, cosas más importantes que nadie escucharía jamás, cosas que quizá apenas podían ser descritas con el lenguaje de los humanos. Yuri era su prometido pero también era su vida. Yuri, en resumidas cuentas, era su amor.

* * *

Yuri Plisetsky contemplaba el atardecer en silencio, sintiendo la confortable presencia de Otabek Altin al lado suyo. Los dos jóvenes contemplaban el atardecer de Barcelona desde el techo de un café en el que habían decidido esconderse de las _Yuri Angels_ que parecían salir de hasta debajo de las piedras para pedirle autógrafos o fotos a cada paso al joven rubio quien era más popular de lo que a él le hubiera gustado ser.

Pero aquella tarde era tranquila por fin y ahora los dos estaban lejos de todos y de todo, y aquel silencio agradable en el que los dos solían sumirse de vez en cuando, estaba ahí, haciéndoles sentirse dichosos y preparados para enfrentar lo que fuera y a quien fuera en la competencia del día siguiente en la que los dos tenían muchas oportunidades de hacer historia, porque aunque eran contrincantes en el hielo, aquello no les impedía apoyarse el uno al otro o simplemente hacerse compañía para distraerse de todo lo demás que no fueran ellos dos.

-Mila estaba muy nerviosa hoy- dijo Otabek de pronto haciendo que Yuri volteara a mirarlo con sus ojos verdes llenos de luz.

-La bruja tendrá su primera cita con Sara como su novia hoy, era por eso- dijo el rubio riendo divertido al recordar a Mila cambiándose de ropa mil veces antes de encontrarse con la chica de la que estaba enamorada y con la que había decidido darse una oportunidad desde que las dos resolvieran sus diferencias en Rusia, varias semanas atrás.

-Jamás pensé que alguien como Mila Bavicheva pudiera sentirse nerviosa- dijo Otabek riendo alegremente al recordar el estado de la hermosa pelirroja que le había preguntado al menos cien veces si se veía bien antes de salir y aquella sonrisa en los labios del kazajo era algo que todavía hacía que el estómago de Yuri se llenara de mariposas en un solo segundo.

-Tú también te pondrías nervioso si yo tuviera un hermano como Michele Crispino- dijo Yuri riendo burlonamente-. Ese tipo es ridículo, cree que él es el único que puede amar a Sara. El año pasado escuché que dijo que él jamás aceptaría que su hermana saliera con un chico, bueno, última noticia para Mickey, Mila es una chica, no debe tener problemas con eso ¿o sí?

-No lo creo…- dijo Otabek tomando la mano de Yuri entre sus dedos de forma casual, sintiendo una descarga de energía eléctrica al hacerlo-. En el torneo de Francia lo vi a él besándose con Emil Nekola, no creo que tenga problemas con que su hermana prefiera salir con una chica cuando él evidentemente prefiere a los chicos…

-¿De verdad Mickey estaba besándose con el checo? Eso es raro, Emil es muy alegre para alguien tan amargado como él…- dijo Yuri sintiendo la súbita necesidad de acercarse más a Otabek al sentir sus dedos entre su piel-. Oye ¿Sabes algo? Sonamos como un par de comadres chismosas ¿Desde cuándo estamos tan al pendiente de la vida de todos, Beka?

El kazajo levantó los hombros en señal de que no tenía la menor idea y de que tampoco le importaba y Yuri decidió que las palabras ahora salían sobrando porque Otabek estaba tocándolo y aquellas manos siempre hacían que se olvidara del mundo entero.

Le gustaba estar así con Otabek. Le gustaba que el kazajo lo dejara sin palabras pero que le dijera mil cosas con el resplandor de sus ojos negros puestos en su piel o con aquellos suaves besos que a veces no eran tan suaves. Aquellos besos que los dos habían aprendido a entregarse con calma, sin prisa, pero también con candor y con energía cuando los dos se sentían locos y afortunados de estar juntos.

Y como si hubiera leído su mente, Otabek tomó al chico entre sus brazos para acercarlo a él y besarlo simplemente porque podía hacerlo y porque la puesta de sol se reflejaba en el cabello de Yuri convirtiéndolo en oro líquido y sus ojos, sus inolvidables ojos verdes, brillaban en calma como un mar inmenso en el que Otabek se hubiera podido ahogar sin pensarlo si quiera.

Los dos se perdieron en el beso un largo rato. Sus corazones jóvenes irradiaban energía y felicidad. Lo cierto era que a ninguno de los dos les preocupaba demasiado la competencia, no estaban nerviosos. Los dos eran patinadores seguros de sí mismos y los dos estaban seguros de que harían lo mejor que pudieran hacer, así que en aquel justo momento no estaban preocupados por nada, o por casi nada.

Yuri se separó de los labios de Otabek sin saber muy bien por qué y el kazajo se dio cuenta de que el rubio estaba inquieto por algo. El muchacho había estado así por varios días después del final de la Copa Rostelecom.

-Sigues preocupado- dijo el joven Altin haciendo que las mejillas de Yuri se sonrojaran un poco más y no solo como resultado del beso que acababan de compartir.

-Sigo pensando en lo que dijo J.J.- confesó el joven Plisetsky con algo de vergüenza-. No he visto a Victor desde que los dos estábamos en Rusia y nada ha pasado aún. Es solo que me preocupa ¿sabes? Hoy por la mañana acaba de publicar una fotografía con Katsuki, los dos usaban argollas de oro y…

-Sí vi la foto- dijo Otabek riendo con un poco de ternura en sus labios al pensar en lo bella que seguramente era la historia que Victor y Yuri estaban viviendo ahora-. Son anillos de compromiso ¿No es así?

-Son más que anillos de compromiso, esas argollas son la herencia de la familia Nikiforov, esto es algo serio, lo sé porque la madre de Victor me las mostró un día- dijo Yuri sintiéndose en serio preocupado-. Y creo que J.J. estaba esperando algo como eso para hacer lo que dijo que haría pero no lo entiendo, de verdad no lo entiendo…

-Debes buscar a Victor hoy, dile lo que escuchaste- dijo el joven Altin con calma-. Creo que él sabrá lo que debe hacer, quizá las palabras de J.J solo sean una amenaza al aire, créeme, es un imbécil.

-Los imbéciles son los que suelen dañar más a las personas y puedes burlarte todo lo que quieras de mí pero no quiero que alguien le haga daño a esos dos idiotas- dijo Yuri sintiéndose avergonzado de sus palabras-. Es decir… Victor es como un hermano para mí y si Katsuki lo hace feliz ¿Por qué no los dejan ser felices y ya?

-Si J.J. causa problemas, los dos podrán vencer cualquier obstáculo- dijo Otabek volviendo a tomar la mano del ruso-. Y si necesitan ayuda, tú y yo los ayudaremos y estoy seguro que todos los demás que los quieren también.

-Beka…- dijo Yuri sin mirar los ojos del kazajo-. Me estoy volviendo un sentimental ¿Verdad?

-Sí, y uno muy lindo- dijo el kazajo haciendo sonreír a Yuri-. Pero así me gustas ¿entiendes? Sentimental o no, soy tu fan número uno, Yuri Plisetsky…

-Mientras no te unas a las Yuri Angels todo está bien- dijo el ruso riendo divertido.

-Demasiado tarde, ahora soy el presidente del club de fans en Kazajistán ¿No te lo había dicho?- dijo Otabek con una sonrisa burlona- ¿Voy a dejar de gustarte ahora por eso?

-No…- dijo el joven Plisetsky con seguridad-. Creo que debo fundar un club de fans para ti ahora ¿Qué opinas? Algo como _"Las teddy bears de Beka"_ ¿Suena lo suficientemente ridículo?

Los dos muchachos rieron sin poder evitarlo de las palabras del joven ruso y dejaron que la preocupación se desvaneciera de sus pechos por un momento. De cualquier modo, todavía era temprano en el día que precedía a la final del Grand Prix, lo cual quería decir que aún faltaban algunas horas para que la bomba que J.J. había preparado estallara de una vez haciendo que la preocupación real los llenara a todos.

* * *

-¿Qué?- dijo la alegre voz de Phichit Chulanont atrayendo las miradas de todos los clientes del restaurante donde él y Chris estaban desayunando aquel día.

-Phichit…- dijo el suizo un poco preocupado al ver la mirada llena de sorpresa de los ojos oscuros del tailandés.

-¡Chris! ¡Chris! ¡Mira! ¡Tienes que mirar!- dijo el joven lleno de excitación, tan lleno de alegría que no pudo evitar levantarse de la mesa para hacer un anuncio oficial que la gran mayoría de los comensales en el local entendió- ¡Hola a todos! Por favor, miren todos sus teléfonos, busquen la cuenta de Instagram de Victor Nikiforov y díganme que lo que estoy viendo es cierto ¿Es cierto, verdad? ¡Victor y mi mejor amigo van a casarse!

Sin saber muy bien por qué, las personas que habían entendido las palabras de Phichit buscaron sus teléfonos- Chris incluido- y sonrieron sin poder evitarlo al ver la fotografía de dos jóvenes cuyas sonrisas brillaban tanto como los anillos dorados que los dos lucían con orgullo ante la cámara. " _Yuri dijo que sí",_ decía el pie de foto y Chris tuvo que admitir que sin duda alguna aquella vez las acciones de Victor habían sido una sorpresa para él.

-¡Que vivan los novios!- dijo alguien en una mesa cercana y Phichit sonrió sin poder evitarlo queriendo unirse al grito del hombre.

-¡Que vivan!- dijo el chico levantando su copa de jugo de naranja para proponer un brindis- ¡Mi mejor amigo atrapó al amor de su vida por fin!

Todos en el restaurante aplaudieron mientras Chris reía divertido al contemplar la genuina alegría del chico que estaba con él, de aquel chico hermoso que ahora podía sentirse feliz por el amor de su mejor amigo sin que aquel amor lo lastimara profundamente como solía hacerlo antes. Y es que Chris lo sabía, de verdad lo había notado conforme los días pasaban: ahora Phichit lo miraba a él sin buscar a Yuri en sus ojos, ahora Phichit estaba listo para poder recibirlo en su corazón sin que la sombra de su primer amor lo redujera a él a ser solamente un reemplazo o un premio de consolación.

-Guapo, debes calmarte…- dijo Chris al ver a su novio tecleando furiosamente lo que sin duda alguna era una publicación de Instagram (porque el joven Chulanont había grabado la reacción de la gente en el restaurante para compartirla con todo el mundo) para felicitar a la nueva pareja de prometidos.

-No puedo calmarme, Chris, esto es un código rojo- dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa divertida- ¿Por qué Yuri no me dijo nada? ¿Te dijo a ti Victor que tenía planeado proponerse antes de la competencia? ¡Debió ser tan romántico! ¡Hubiera querido estar ahí para grabarlo! ¡Chris! ¿Crees que Victor quiera proponerse otra vez? No es justo que no me dejara ver como lo hizo… ¿Cómo voy a superarlo en romanticismo si no sé qué hizo? Es decir, yo le ayudé a confesarse a Yuri ¿Por qué no me dejó ver su propuesta ahora? Podría haber compartido su sabiduría conmigo ¿No crees? Necesito ideas para cuando sea yo quien te entregue un anillo a ti…

-¿Un anillo?- dijo el suizo sintiendo que su corazón martilleaba con fuerza con las palabras del hermoso chico frente a él.

-¿No te gusta la idea?- dijo Phichit olvidándose del teléfono por un rato para mirar directamente los ojos verdes de Chris quien lo miraba con la boca abierta-. Es el paso lógico ¿No crees? Es decir, cada día que pasa solo siento que me estoy enamorando más y más de ti así que debo tener un plan para cuando quiera casarme contigo. Mi abuela decía que un hombre previsor siempre es un buen partido así que no te preocupes por nada Chris, mi propuesta de matrimonio hará llorar de envidia a Victor Nikiforov…

Chris sonrió suavemente sin saber qué decir. Las palabras de Phichit, palabras que el joven había pronunciado sin miedo pero con total sinceridad estaban clavadas en su pecho y se repetían en su mente como si se tratara del coro de su canción favorita _"estoy enamorándome más y más de ti"._ Aquello era hermoso, aquello de verdad era perfecto.

-Así que estás enamorado de mí…- dijo Chris sin poder contenerse porque lo cierto es que quería escuchar aquello de nuevo-. No me lo habías dicho antes…

-Pensé que ya lo habías entendido- dijo Phichit inclinándose sobre la mesa para besar los sensuales labios del suizo-. Es decir, creo que te lo he dicho las últimas dos noches sin muchas palabras ¿o lo he hecho mal?

-Mmmm… no, nada mal- dijo el suizo riendo sobre los labios del joven Chulanont quien también sonreía de modo travieso al recordar las dos últimas noches de pasión que los dos se habían entregado-. Eres muy bueno, tan bueno en todo guapo…

-Eres un buen maestro, Giacometti- dijo Phichit riendo alegremente-. Pero Chris, si te gusta que lo diga… estoy enamorado de ti, creo que me enamoro de ti un poco más con cada segundo que pasa…

-No más que yo, créeme- dijo Chris sintiéndose feliz con todo el universo, tentado a proponer otro brindis público porque Phichit estaba enamora de él y él también estaba enamorado de Phichit y el mundo era hermoso y perfecto en aquel instante.

-No sé cómo vamos a poder patinar decentemente mañana- dijo el joven Tailandés separándose de su novio lentamente-. Es decir, creo que los seis finalistas somos un caso perdido, todos estamos enamorados. Incluso su majestad J.J., el tipo es insoportable pero sabe patinar y su novia es muy linda…

-No pensemos en la competencia todavía- dijo Chris tomando la mano del tailandés entre la suya- ¿Quieres ir a molestar a Yuri y a Vitya antes de la práctica publica de hoy? Podemos hacer una escena de mejores amigos indignados ¿Cómo se les ocurre comprometerse sin pedirnos antes consejo? Esto es una traición…

-Sí, acepto- dijo Phichit con una risa divertida en los labios-. Además de verdad quiero felicitar a Yuri, este debe ser el día más feliz de su vida ¿No crees?

Chris asintió y sin esperar más, los dos chicos salieron con rumbo a la calle de Barcelona dispuestos a encontrar a Yuri y a Victor para molestarlos sin saber que el día más feliz en la vida de Yuri en unas horas, se convertiría en una tragedia para el joven japonés.

* * *

Victor Nikiforov contemplaba el mar en calma de la fría playa de Barcelona a medida que el sol de la tarde se iba ocultando poco a poco en el horizonte. El ruso tenía la mano levantada en dirección al sol, sus pupilas azules contemplaban el brillo que se reflejaba en la joya, aquella joya que le recordaba que su vida y la de Yuri eran una ahora.

Los labios del ruso se curvaron en una sonrisa feliz y se dio cuenta de su corazón estaba cantando ahora la misma canción del mar, esa canción compuesta de olas y espuma que era una oda a lo que permanecía inalterable en el mundo, algo destinado a ser eterno como el amor de los dos hombres que solamente un día atrás habían decidido ser algo más y lo habían anunciado al mundo entero sin miedo.

Victor sonrió de nuevo pensando en el joven que dormía ahora en paz en su habitación de hotel. La verdad era que después de haberse comprometido, la noche de los dos se había consumido entre besos y caricias que celebraban su nueva unión mientras el frío del metal dorado en sus dedos resbalaba por su piel recordándoles lo que habían decidido hacer. Así que después de la practica pública, Yuri había decidido dormir un poco para reponer energías y poder recibir a su familia quienes estaban tan solo a unas horas de llegar para cenar con los dos antes de la gran competencia del día siguiente. Victor seguía sintiéndose feliz, ni siquiera las burlas de Christophe habían podido menguar su dicha, quizá no habría nada que pudiera hacerlo sentir diferente.

O casi nada.

El sonido de un aplauso solitario que provenía de atrás suyo, aunado al ruido de una risa burlona que Victor había llegado a conocer muy bien aquellos días, borró la sonrisa del ruso en un segundo pero el hombre decidió no voltear a ver a su acompañante esperando que éste entendiera que no tenía gana alguna de hablar con él o de si quiera, pretender que le importaba su existencia.

-Vaya, vaya…- dijo J.J. sin que le importara que Victor pareciera decidido a pasar de él-. Cuando vi la foto no lo pude creer ¡El cuento de hadas se hizo real, el cuento de hadas pasó al próximo nivel! La ramera del cuento está a punto de casarse con el príncipe, el príncipe le entregó incluso los anillos de su familia ¡Qué conmovedor! Felicidades, Vitya, muchas felicidades…

-Gracias- dijo Victor con frialdad cosa que le sentó como una bofetada a J.J.- espero que no te moleste que no piense invitarte a la boda, pero no me gusta compartir mi felicidad con escoria como tú…

-¡Oh Vitya, qué optimista eres!- dijo el canadiense acercándose a Victor, tomándolo del brazo aunque Victor se tensara ante el agarre de sus manos-. Después de lo que haré, Yuri no querrá verte jamás y tu preciosa boda no podrá llevarse a cabo. No puedo creer que de verdad me hayas ayudado a hundirlo del modo en el que lo haré. Ya sabes, mientras más alto vueles, más drástica es la caída y él va a caer, él va a derrumbarse ahora y nadie podrá salvarlo y ¡Vitya! ¡Todo es gracias a ti!

-Suéltame…- dijo Victor empujando a J.J. con fuerza-. Suéltame y deja de decir estupideces ¿Qué más quieres de mí?

-En realidad vine a buscarte porque quiero darte una última oportunidad de que tengas tu felicidad, yo no soy una mala persona- dijo el joven Leroy con una sonrisa burlona-. Si haces esto, me detendré, me olvidaré de todo y no volverás a saber nada de mí, pero necesito que lo hagas ahora…

-¿Qué demonios quieres?- dijo Victor cediendo a la tentación de saber que había algo que le permitiría terminar con todo aquello de una vez, de terminarlo sin que Yuri se enterara de nada jamás.

-Bésame ahora- dijo J.J. con calma, sintiéndose en pleno poder de la situación-. Bésame ahora como lo besas a él y me olvidaré de esto. Es solo un beso de despedida ¿No hizo él lo mismo con su amigo el tailandés? Bésame, Vitya, bésame como si yo fuera él y te juro y que me detendré, te juro que todo esto se terminará aquí y ahora…

Victor miró al hombre en frente de él sin poder creer que aquello fuera tan sencillo. Él podía ver el destello de una trampa en los ojos de J.J pero ¿Y si no lo era? ¿Y si hacía aquello y de pronto todo se terminaba? ¿Por qué no intentarlo? Solo era un beso, solo un estúpido beso y después de eso todo se terminaría ¿Verdad que se terminaría? Sí, tenía que terminarse, de verdad tenía que terminarse.

El ruso suspiró con desgana sabiendo que debía intentarlo aunque algo dentro de su cerebro estaba intentando gritarle que se detuviera, pero tenía que intentarlo. Él era quien había empezado aquello, él lo había iniciado todo en el campeonato mundial del año pasado, por eso era él quien debía terminarlo. Así que sin pensarlo mucho Victor tomó a J.J. por la solapa de su abrigo negro y lo beso sin pensarlo, lo besó sin miramientos, lo besó con violencia y el canadiense sintió que la boca de Victor era un puño en su cara. Aquel no era un beso, aquel era un golpe, aquel beso era todo menos una caricia y J.J. pudo sentirlo. Sintió el odio en los labios de Victor del mismo modo en el que meses atrás había sentido el deseo. Y aquello no había sido lo que él había pedido.

-¿Estás contento ahora?- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules separándose del canadiense con profundo desprecio.

-No, no lo estoy…- dijo J.J. riendo divertido-. Así no es como lo besas a él ¿verdad? Pero claro, él es tu niño de cristal, tu precioso y frágil príncipe que necesita ser tratado con amor y con cuidado…

-¡Estás loco!- dijo Victor sintiendo que sin duda alguna había caído en la trampa.

-Sí, lo estoy…- dijo J.J con una sonrisa maldita-. Y ahora los tengo a los dos en mis manos. No cumpliste con tu parte del trato así que no puedo detenerme ahora aunque me duela el corazón de solo pensar en cómo romperemos al pobre Yuri ¿Te sorprende que use el plural? No seas modesto, Vitya. Tú y yo vamos a romperlo y el show inicia… ¡Oh! ¡Justo ahora! Disculpa que no te felicite por tu futuro matrimonio pero me temo que pronto no tendrás un prometido al cual cuidar. Si el imbécil decide matarse, graba para mí el suicidio ¿Quieres? Y bienvenido al infierno Vitya, no me digas que no te di la oportunidad de evitar toda esta locura…

J.J. se separó de Victor y el hombre de los ojos azules lo miró alejarse pensando en seguirlo para molerlo a golpes de una sola vez pero de pronto, el sonido insistente de miles de notificaciones que llegaban a su teléfono lo detuvieron en su sitio en un segundo. Victor sacó el teléfono de su abrigo y al empezar a mirar el contenido de los mensajes, el ruso sintió que sus manos temblaban y que su corazón se hundía en su pecho.

Porque alguien había hecho que fotos de Yuri bailando como desnudista en Yutopia salieran a la luz pública mostrando aquel secreto que tanto había lastimado al joven japonés meses atrás. También había fotos de registros que mostraban el tratamiento psiquiátrico al que Yuri se había sometido siendo más joven, reportes que la prensa amarillista estaba exagerando ahora haciendo que el joven Katsuki pareciera un desquiciado y nada más.

Aquellas fotos y documentos estaban ahora dándole la vuelta al mundo y Victor estaba seguro de que cuando Yuri despertara, todo sería una locura porque el joven Katsuki se había olvidado de todo aquello pero aquel pasado estaba ahí ahora, frente a él.

Victor sabía que aquello le haría un daño inmenso a su amado, pero aquello no era lo peor, no lo era. Porque sobre todas aquellas fotos, había otra que también estaba dándole la vuelta al mundo y que seguramente sería la que más lastimaría a Yuri de todas las que el mundo ya había visto, era esa otra imagen donde Victor besaba a J.J.

Y fue en ese momento en el que Victor lo supo, lo supo con toda la certeza que había en su corazón: Yuri iba a ser destruido y él mismo había sido el único culpable de aquella destrucción.

* * *

 **NDA: QUE NO CUNDA EL PÁNICO¡ Bueno... solo poquito. Se vienen tiempos difíciles para los soñadores pero KEEP CALM. No me odien, tengo que contarles la historia completa. No me tardo nada con el que sigue porque vacaciones :) No me abandonen después de esto por favor¡ :D**


	17. The inferno

**Capítulo 16. The inferno.**

Los ojos del joven Katsuki se abrieron lentamente al escuchar que la puerta de su habitación se abría despacio, como si la persona que estaba entrando a ella quisiera que su presencia no se notara desde el principio. La oscuridad de la habitación era total, las ventanas estaban corridas para que ninguna luz pudiera molestar su descanso y la lámpara de noche estaba apagada también. Era por eso que alrededor suyo todo era oscuridad y sin estar del todo despierto, Yuri sintió miedo en su corazón sin saber por qué.

-¿Victor?- dijo el chico buscando en seguida el cuerpo cálido de su prometido en la cama, sintiendo que su ausencia a su lado era algo frío puesto que de verdad se había acostumbrado a despertarse con el cuerpo cálido de Victor Nikiforov al lado suyo.

Nadie respondió a su pregunta y Yuri de verdad empezó a asustarse ¿Dónde estaba Victor? ¿Qué hora era? ¿Por qué Victor lo había dejado solo?

-¿Te desperté, Yuri?- dijo una voz femenina que le sonó al muchacho lejana y un poco triste, algo que hizo que el joven se despertara de forma total en un solo segundo.

-¿Mari? ¡Mari, llegaste!- dijo él estirándose para encender la lámpara que estaba al lado de su cama del hotel, sintiéndose tranquilo al descubrir que era su hermana la que estaba con él- ¿Ya están todos aquí?

Su hermana asintió lentamente y la sonrisa de los labios de Yuri se borró en seguida al ver el gesto preocupado de la mujer que estaba frente a él. Su hermana lucía cansada, terriblemente cansada algo que tenía sentido puesto que el viaje de Japón a Barcelona debía de haber sido largo en realidad. Pero pronto, el joven Katsuki pudo notar que su hermana no estaba solo cansada, no, ahí había algo más.

En los ojos de Mari había algo que pronto trajo a la mente de Yuri el recuerdo de muchas noches sin dormir debido a la falta de recursos para mantener Yutopia a flote, recuerdos de noches infelices, recuerdos que parecían ser solo parte de una vida que Yuri había dejado atrás desde que Victor había llegado a su vida.

-Mamá y papá se quedaron en el lobby, nos encontramos con la señora Nikiforova ahí- dijo Mari tratando de sonreír, tratando de ser fuerte para su hermano porque él iba a necesitarla, cómo iba a necesitarla cuando se diera cuenta de todo lo que estaba pasando allá afuera en el mundo exterior.

-¿Dasha está aquí?- dijo Yuri recuperando la sonrisa- ¡No sabía que iba a venir! Eso quiere decir que el padre de Victor está bien ahora ¿Verdad, Mari? Eso quiere decir que Victor ya no va a estar preocupado por nada, porque ha estado preocupado, puedo notarlo, no sé qué tiene últimamente pero estos días ha estado distraído, por un momento temí que estuviera pensando en dejarme pero no es así, no es así Mari ¿Adivina qué?

-¿Qué?- dijo la chica incapaz de decir todo lo que tenía que decir.

No podía, de verdad no podía ¿Cómo demonios iba a tener la fuerza suficiente para decirle a Yuri que Victor había estado preocupado por una razón en concreto, pero que esa razón no era su padre? ¿Cómo demonios iba a decirle que ella misma había tenido ganas de golpear a Victor Nikiforov al verlo llegar al lobby del hotel con una cara llena de pena? ¿Cómo iba a decirle a Yuri algo que seguramente borraría la sonrisa de su cara y que lo devolvería al infierno del que tanto le había costado salir?

-¡Victor me pidió que me casara con él!- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa brillante que se clavó en el corazón de su hermana como una espada- Mari ¡Voy a casarme, voy a casarme con Victor Nikiforov!

Los ojos de Mari se llenaron de lágrimas al contemplar la sonrisa brillante de su hermano. Las pupilas marrones de Yuri brillaban como un atardecer de verano, las palabras del chico estaban llenas de amor, llenas de felicidad, llenas de todo lo que antes le había faltado. La chica de pronto sintió rabia, rabia contra el mundo, rabia contra Victor, rabia contra el estúpido que había empezado con todo aquello, con el imbécil al que Victor culpaba. Pero para Mari no había otro culpable, no podía haberlo. El responsable de la destrucción de Yuri no era otro más que el idiota que estaba lloriqueando ahora con su madre, el responsable del dolor de Yuri era Victor Nikiforov y nadie más.

-Mari ¿Qué pasa?- dijo el joven poniéndose sus lentes al tiempo que se acercaba a su hermana al ver que ésta había empezado a llorar- ¿No te gusta la idea? Sé que es un poco rápido pero amo a Victor, te juro que lo amo y él me ama a mí. No puedo imaginarme una vida sin él, Mari, por eso le dije que sí. Sé que estás preocupada por mí pero estaré bien, no tengo miedo. Mari ¿Puedes sentirte feliz por mí? Te juro que esta vez soy muy feliz ¿Quieres compartir eso conmigo? Por años no hemos compartido más que tristeza pero eso se terminó Mari, ahora compartiremos felicidad solamente ¿No crees?

-¡Victor es un estúpido!- dijo la joven entre lágrimas- ¡Victor Nikiforov es un estúpido que jamás va a merecerte!

-Mari… ¿Por qué dices eso?- dijo Yuri sintiendo que su corazón se contraía de dolor al escuchar la rabia en la voz de su hermana-. Mari, Victor me ama…

El joven Katsuki se acercó a la mujer que seguía llorando como si no pudiera detenerse y es que en realidad no podía. Aquello era injusto ¿Por qué aquello tenía que pasar justamente en ese instante, justamente en el mismo momento en el que Yuri había logrado sentirse feliz, sentirse bien con el mundo y consigo mismo? Victor había dicho que jamás le haría daño, pero era obvio que las palabras del ruso habían sido solo eso: palabras, palabras sin sentido, promesas vacías que ahora se estrellarían en Yuri como balas haciéndole daño, haciéndole sentir dolor a una persona que siempre había sabido demasiado acerca de dolor y sufrimiento.

Mari dejó que el enojo siguiera saliendo en forma de lágrimas, ella sabía que no tenía derecho de estar dando aquel espectáculo pero no se sentía capaz de ser fuerte, simplemente no podía ser ella la que rompiera una vez más el corazón de su hermano. Aquello era injusto, aquello era terrible ¿Por qué Yuri estaba condenado siempre a sufrir? ¿Por qué ni siquiera podía tener aquel amor que había esperado la vida entera? ¿Por qué el mundo seguía empeñado en hacer que Yuri conociera solo la oscuridad? ¿Qué le había hecho él al mundo? Yuri no merecía aquello, Yuri siempre había sido un buen hermano, un hombre fuerte, un hombre hermoso que a pesar de todo seguía adelante.

-Lo siento, Yuri- dijo ella sabiendo que tenía que calmarse, sabiendo que tenía que hacer lo que había ido a hacer-. Es que… es que todo allá afuera es una locura…

-¿Una locura?- dijo el joven Katsuki empezando a sentirse nervioso de verdad- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Le sucedió algo a Victor? Mari, es eso… Mari ¿Dónde está Victor? Mari, quiero ver a Victor ¿dónde está?

-Está abajo- dijo la joven limpiando las lágrimas de sus mejillas-. Está abajo con su madre y mamá y papá; él está allá, está tratando de explicar algo que no tiene explicación, está intentando explicar por qué demonios te ha hecho tanto daño…

-¿Daño?- dijo Yuri sintiendo que sus latidos subían en intensidad-. Pero Victor no me hace daño ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿No escuchaste lo que te dije? ¡Victor será mi esposo! ¡Me ama! ¡Él solo quiere hacerme feliz! ¿Estás molesta porque no te lo dije antes? Lo siento Mari, lo siento, cuando él me lo propuso yo… yo simplemente me olvidé de todo y…

-Yuri, tienes que ver algo- dijo su hermana sabiendo que no habría otro modo de explicarle a Yuri todo lo que estaba sucediendo en aquellos momentos-. Tienes que verlo, lo veré contigo pero tienes que prometerme que no vas a derrumbarte. Por favor, sé que es estúpido que te pida esto pero tienes que ser fuerte, tienes que serlo ¿entiendes?

-No, no te entiendo- dijo el joven sintiendo más ansiedad dentro de él-. Vamos con Victor ¿sí? Si algo está mal, quiero que él esté conmigo, él siempre sabe qué hacer y…

-No, no podemos ver a Victor hasta que veas esto- dijo Mari sabiendo que había llegado el momento-. Victor causó todo esto, Yuri. Si quieres hablar con él, será después, pero ahora tienes que ver lo que él ha hecho…

El corazón del joven Katsuki pareció saltarse uno de sus latidos al escuchar las palabras de su hermana. Aquello sonaba demasiado mal, las palabras de Mari estaban llenas de amargura y Yuri sintió que todo su cuerpo empezaba a temblar. Aquello no era bueno, no lo era. Él podía sentir en el aire aquella fría electricidad que solía llenarlo antes de que la oscuridad empezara a cubrirlo pero el chico respiró profundamente antes de tomar el teléfono que Mari estaba extendiendo hacia él.

¿Qué había hecho Victor, cuándo lo había hecho? Él estaba seguro de que nada había pasado porque los dos habían estado apenas unas horas separados y el mundo no se convierte en un infierno en solo unas cuantas horas ¿o sí? No, claro que no. Mari estaba equivocada, quizá Mari solo quería jugarle una broma, quizá Victor había preparado una sorpresa para él y por eso le había pedido a Mari que montara toda aquella escena, claro, eso era. Quizá Victor había anunciado a todo el mundo la fecha de su boda. Quizá Victor había realizado una entrevista antes de la competencia. Quizá era eso, quizá…

Los dedos de Yuri se aferraron al negro aparato que su hermana sostenía y al contemplar los titulares de todas las páginas web que llenaban la pantalla del teléfono el corazón de Yuri se hundió en su pecho y las llamas del infierno comenzaron a arder dentro de él. Porque todo era una pesadilla. Porque aquellos titulares estaban ridiculizándolo, porque todas esas palabras le hacían daño pero él no podía dejar de mirarlas, simplemente no podía.

 _ **¿Stripper o atleta de alto rendimiento?: Yuri Katsuki y sus talentos secretos impactan a la audiencia a un día de la final del Grand Prix de este año.**_

 _ **¿Es Yuri Katsuki la nueva cenicienta? Entérate aquí de cómo Victor Nikiforov decidió que el amor de su vida fuera una ramera cualquiera.**_

 _ **Yuri Katsuki es una vergüenza para el deporte: lean las declaraciones oficiales de ex patinadores artísticos al respecto del oscuro pasado del as japonés o deberíamos decir ¿el gigoló sobre el hielo?**_

 _ **¿Patinador de día y prostituta de alto nivel de noche?: Yuri Katsuki, todos los detalles de su vida secreta en solo un artículo.**_

 _ **Eros: la historia de Yuri Katsuki y cómo su rutina tiene todo que ver con su trabajo secreto.**_

Los ojos de Yuri se deslizaban por las palabras, chocaban con las fotos explicitas de aquellas presentaciones que solía llevar a cabo en Yutopia meses atrás. Las fotos eran nítidas, nadie podría alegar que aquello se trataba de un truco solamente, nadie podría decir que aquello no era verdad porque sí lo era. Y Yuri se sentía mareado, se sentía asqueado. Asqueado de las palabras que decían los titulares, asqueado de volver a encontrase frente a frente con un pasado que él creía enterrado, olvidado, solo parte de una pesadilla de la cual Victor lo había despertado.

Victor… ¿Era por eso que Victor no estaba con él? ¿Era por eso que Victor lo había dejado solo, porque él también se sentía avergonzado? El corazón del muchacho latía apenado como si cada latido estuviera lleno de terror porque eso era lo que estaba sintiendo. El viejo terror que lo paralizaba estaba ahí, estaba ahí listo para atacarlo y Yuri sabía que no podría soportarlo, que sucumbiría una vez más, que no estaba listo para sentir aquello ahora, no cuando había pensado que todo en su vida estaba bien, que por fin merecía la felicidad.

El joven siguió navegando por la red, dándose cuenta de que su nombre era _trending topic_ en todas las redes sociales, dándose cuenta de que la gente no solo estaba riéndose de él por su pasado como bailarín exótico sino porque también había saludo a la luz su historial médico, porque ahora todo mundo sabía que antes de su debut como patinador profesional había tenido que acudir con un psiquiatra y que después de su retiro había permanecido dos meses en un hospital donde poco a poco pudo superar el miedo y la depresión que lo habían hundido definitivamente.

Y quizá el corazón de Yuri hubiera podido soportar todas aquellas calumnias, todos los comentaros negativos que gente que no conocía estaba haciendo al respecto de él, todas aquellas burlas que todos decían sin entender la historia completa, sin saber que detrás de aquella enfermedad que lo había acosado desde que era niño había algo más que la sola locura, algo que ni siquiera los médicos entendían pero que se habían encargado de curar de todos modos. Nadie sabía tampoco de los problemas de dinero que habían existido en casa, nadie sabía que bailar semi-desnudo frente a un montón de borrachos había sido la única forma efectiva de salir del apuro. Nadie sabía nada de él y por eso aquellas palabras terribles que seguían repitiéndose a cada rato en los comentarios de las noticias no podrían hacerle daño.

Pero había algo más, había algo que había saltado ante los ojos de Yuri con la fuerza de un terremoto devastador que lo hizo sentirse sumamente pequeño, pequeño y estúpido, pequeño y engañado. Aunque quizá él se había engañado a sí mismo, quizá él era quien se había cegado porque lo cierto es que antes de Victor él estaba totalmente convencido de que los inútiles como él no tenían derecho a sentirse felices, que los estúpidos como él no podían llegar a hacer que la felicidad fuera parte de sus vidas.

-No…- dijo Yuri al contemplar la foto del Victor besando a J.J., la foto en la que el hombre que solo un día antes le había pedido estar con él el resto de su vida estaba besando a otro hombre, a aquel hombre que Victor dijo no era especial, ese hombre que sin duda era mil veces mejor que Yuri en todos los sentidos.

-Yuri…- dijo su hermana con la voz llena de angustia.

-No Mari, esto no- dijo el joven negando con la cabeza, lanzando el teléfono de su hermana sobre la cama, tratando de alejarse de aquella imagen, tratando de volver a respirar con normalidad, cerrando los ojos para no ver aquello.

Quizá si cerraba los ojos y contaba hasta diez todo volvería a la normalidad. Aquel era un truco que el último psiquiatra al que había visto le había recomendado. Cuenta hasta diez una y mil veces hasta que sientas que el aire vuelve a tus pulmones. Cuenta hasta diez y sigue adelante. Cuenta hasta diez.

Uno.

Tenía que respirar. Esa imagen no podía ser cierta, simplemente no podía ser cierta. Sí, en el video- porque también había un video- se veía claramente que había sido Victor quien había empezado aquel beso apasionado pero no, no podía ser verdad, no podía serlo, por favor, por favor no podía ser cierto. _Cuenta Yuri, cuenta, cuenta._

Dos.

La negrura estaba encima de él, podía sentirla. Sentía el temblor de su cuerpo, sentía que las lágrimas quemaban en sus pupilas. Iba a derrumbarse. Estaba derrumbándose. Mari, la mano de Mari estaba ahora sobre la suya pero aquel contacto no tenía sentido. Tenía que contar, maldita sea, tenía que seguir contando.

Tres.

¿Por qué lo había besado? ¿Por qué Victor lo había besado a él? ¿Por qué lucía tan feliz al besarlo? ¿Eso era lo que Victor había querido hacer desde el principio? ¿Victor había jugado con él y le había dicho que lo amaba simplemente para que cuando el engaño terminara él no fuera capaz de levantarse? ¿Eso quería decir entonces que todo había sido una mentira? Victor no lo amaba. Claro. Victor no lo amaba, Victor no lo amaba…

Cuatro.

No lo amaba ¿Por qué él había creído estúpidamente que alguien como Victor Nikiforov podría amarlo? ¿Por qué había dejado que su corazón confiara en que su estúpido sueño infantil se había hecho realidad? Victor no lo amaba ¿Cómo podría amar a alguien como él? Él era una puta, él era un don nadie, las revistas decían ahora que había conseguido sus altas puntuaciones en el hielo porque le había hecho favores especiales a los jueces. Él era una puta, una puta además demente. Él estaba enfermo, él era nadie, él era nada ¿Por qué no era nada? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de ser alguien?

Cinco.

Él era nada. Victor no podía amar a la nada pero entonces ¿Por qué había sido tan cruel? ¿Aquello lo hacía sentirse feliz? ¿Aquello era lo que él quería? Pero Victor era bueno, _Victor es bueno Yuri, Victor te besaba con amor, a ti, a ti te besaba con amor. Él dijo que estaba enamorado de ti, te lo dijo, Yuri, el anillo de su familia está en tu dedo. Yuri, el anillo, el anillo no fue una mentira, tú viste sus ojos._ _Yuri, Victor te ama, Victor es bueno, Victor …_

Seis.

Las lágrimas caían sobre su rostro. Las lágrimas caían como una tormenta sobre sus ojos y gritó, Yuri gritó por fin. El muchacho gritó porque ya no podía más. Gritó porque contar no servía de nada, gritó porque todo en él parecía doler una vez más. Gritó su nombre, lo gritó como esperando que él viniera a su lado a la velocidad del rayo. Yuri quería verlo. Quería que él le dijera que todo se había terminado. Quería que él le dijera por qué. Solo eso, por qué.

Siete.

 _¿Por qué Victor? ¿Por qué? ¿Fuiste tú quien vendió las fotos? ¿Fuiste tú quien lo planeó todo desde el principio? ¿Por qué, Victor? ¿Es divertido romper a un estúpido como yo? Si puse mi corazón en tus manos ¿Por qué lo rompiste Victor? ¿Por qué lo destruiste? Tú me dijiste que a tu lado no habría oscuridad Victor, dijiste que yo era tu vida, que yo era tu amor ¿Por qué me siento como la muerte ahora, Victor? ¿Por qué siento que estoy muriéndome? ¿Por qué quisiste matarme así? Yo te amo Victor ¿Por qué hiciste esto? Sé que es estúpido que lo pregunte pero ¿quiere esto decir que no me amas? Victor… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_

Ocho.

 _¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz?_

 _¿Por qué todo en mi vida debe terminar así?_

 _¿Por qué no me dejé morir cuando pude hacerlo?_

 _¿Por qué pensé que todo sería distinto?_

 _¿Qué me hizo pensar que tenía derecho a tener algo distinto?_

Nueve.

Victor, quería ver a Victor. A pesar de todo quería ver a Victor ¿Dónde estaba Victor?

Diez.

No estaba, Victor no estaba ahí. Victor… el joven perdió la cuenta, perdió la cuenta mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo y Mari lo miraba sin saber qué hacer. Ella sabía que los golpes que se escuchaban en la puerta de la habitación eran la respuesta de Victor a los gritos de su hermano pero ella no iba a permitir que lo viera. No aun, no hasta que Yuri pudiera tener la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarlo.

Mari ya había dejado que aquel ruso idiota le hiciera daño, pero no ahora, no en ese instante. Ella no iba a permitírselo, no lo dejaría. Ella sabía que cuando Yuri se tranquilizara, las personas que de verdad amaban a Yuri lo ayudarían a ponerse de pie. Ella sabía que Yuri no iba a dejar que la negrura lo vencer y ella estaría ahí para apoyarlo.

Así que pensando en ello, la chica dejó que los golpes en la puerta continuaran hasta que el causante de aquel alboroto pareció cansarse y se alejó de la habitación mientras Mari abrazaba a su hermano quien seguía contando en un susurro y Mari dejó que aquel chico hermoso que ahora era un mar de lágrimas se aferrara a ella como solía aferrarse en las noches de tormenta que le causaban temor. Mari se aferró a su hermano también y deseó poder cubrirlo no solo con sus brazos sino también con todo su corazón.

-Vas a estar bien, pequeño- dijo ella acariciando la espalda del chico que seguía alternando sollozos con números y el nombre de Victor Nikiforov-. Vas a estar bien porque yo te amo, yo te amo y no estás solo ¿entiendes? No voy a dejarte Yuri, no voy a dejarte, nadie va a dejarte ahora, nadie lo hará…

Mari siguió diciendo aquellas palabras una y otra vez como si se tratara de un encantamiento, un encantamiento que quizá podría salvar a su hermano del dolor. Yuri no volvería al infierno, no lo haría. Ella iba a quedarse con él hasta que su hermano dejara de llorar, ella no dejaría que Victor Nikiforov siguiera haciéndole daño. Todo estaría bien. Ella sabía que todo estaría bien. Yuri era fuerte y si necesitaba más fuerza ella se la daría. _Todo estará bien mi pequeño, todo estará bien…_

* * *

Hiroko lo miraba en silencio sin saber muy bien qué decirle al tiempo que Toshiya Katsuki le dedicaba una sonrisa triste llena de decepción, de una decepción callada que estaba también en los ojos azules de su madre quien seguía sosteniendo su mano a pesar de todo.

Victor se sentía estúpido, antes les había explicado ya la historia completa de cómo aquel infierno había sido desatado pero él sabía que su explicación sonaba a la más patética de las excusas que alguien pudiera inventar y sin embargo, nadie estaba reclamándole, nadie estaba gritándole. Los padres de Yuri no estaban pidiéndole explicaciones y el hombre de los ojos azules deseaba que alguien le dijera algo, que alguien pusiera en palabras sus pensamientos porque aquel silencio pesado era mil veces más asfixiante que los gritos.

Su madre lo miraba con un dejo de culpa que no le gustaba nada al ruso, mientras los padres de Yuri se miraban temiendo que esta vez Yuri no pudiera soportarlo de verdad porque lo que había sucedido era ahora un escándalo mundial, un escándalo en el que la gente seguía regodeándose porque no tenían nada mejor que hacer con sus vidas.

El ruso suspiró deseando que Mari abriera la puerta y lo dejara por fin encontrarse con Yuri. La hermana de quien todavía era su prometido, lo había fulminado con la mirada apenas se había encontrado con él y le había impedido entrar a comunicarle las últimas noticias a Yuri.

Y es que Victor no lo había visto, hacía rato que lo había escuchado gritar su nombre pero tocar la puerta para que Mari lo dejara entrar había sido inútil y él trataba de calmarse diciéndose que Mari no dejaría que Yuri se hiciera daño, Mari no iba a dejar que Yuri cayera a pedazos ¿verdad? Ni él tampoco, ni él tampoco pensaba dejarlo pero ¿Yuri lo dejaría quedarse? ¿Yuri le dejaría explicar lo que carecía de explicación? El cuerpo de Victor se estremeció y el hombre cerró los ojos sintiendo que un temblor lo recorría al pensar en la posibilidad de perder a Yuri, de perderlo exactamente el día después de haberle propuesto no dejarlo nunca.

Un nudo en la garganta apareció en él ante la sola idea de que Yuri no quisiera tenerlo más a su lado. Victor quiso llorar de pena y de rabia por no haber podido defender ese amor que lo había cambiado todo para él. Sí, él sabía que se merecía todo aquello por no haber hablado claro desde el principio, él sabía que había dejado que todo creciera hasta ser la bomba que había estallado en su cara, la bomba que él mismo había ayudado a activar. Pero aquello no hacía que el dolor en su corazón disminuyera, aquello no dejaba de lastimarlo. Él sabía que se merecía el desprecio de Yuri pero en el fondo de su corazón deseaba que todo fuera distinto aunque era más que evidente que cuando algo se rompe, nada vuelve a ser lo que era.

La puerta de la habitación de Yuri se abrió minutos después y Mari Katsuki se paró frente a él mirándolo a los ojos. Se notaba muy claramente que la joven había llorado y el corazón de Victor sintió otro aguijonazo de dolor y de culpa que rápidamente se desvaneció cuando Mari cruzó su rostro preocupado con una bofetada que resonó en el silencio de la sala donde todos habían estado esperando.

-Le pido perdón, señora Nikiforova- dijo la joven sin despegar sus ojos llenos de rabia del otro hombre-. Pero yo le advertí a su hijo claramente que si llegaba a lastimar a mi hermano yo no descansaría hasta verlo retorciéndose de dolor a él también…

-Mari, por favor, no digas esas cosas- dijo Hiroko acercándose a su hija para alejarla de Victor quien miraba a la joven con alivio porque había sido ella de todos la que había puesto por fin el castigo que él merecía en palabras y en acciones.

-Te aseguro que mi hijo está destrozado también- dijo Dasha suspirando de forma cansada ante el comportamiento de la hermana de Yuri-. Admito que todo esto pudo haberse evitado si él me hubiera hecho caso pero no fue así y en realidad quiero que todos me perdonen a mí también, quizá si yo hubiera insistido y…

-No es momento de buscar culpables- dijo Toshiya tratando de calmar los ánimos en la habitación-. Estas cosas suceden, Vicchan ya nos explicó por qué sucedió todo y yo le creo, yo creo que él no lo hizo a propósito…

-Pudo evitarlo pero no lo hizo, para mí eso es hacer algo a propósito- dijo Mari con veneno-. Mi hermano está muriéndose por dentro en esa habitación papá, no me pidas que le crea al culpable de ese dolor, no puedo…

-¿Cómo está él?- dijo Victor caminando a la chica Katsuki sin importarle que Mari pudiera golpearlo una vez más- ¿Puedo verlo ahora? ¿Puedo explicarle? Mari, por favor, dime que puedo explicarle ahora…

-Yuri está tranquilo ahora pero lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que es solo una fachada- dijo la chica tratando de mantener sereno el tono de su voz-. Dijo que hablará contigo, dijo que…

-Quiere hablar conmigo…- dijo Victor sintiendo que la esperanza nacía en su corazón de nuevo-. Yo voy a explicarle, le diré todo. No voy a dejarlo solo en esto ¿entiendes? Lo resolveremos juntos, él es mi prometido, él…

-Habla con él, pero no le hagas daño Vicchan- dijo la madre de Yuri acercándose a él-. Por favor, mi Yuri debe estar a punto de ser tragado por la oscuridad y nadie quiere eso. Por favor, por favor no lo dejes volver ahí, no lo dejes volver…

Victor asintió a las palabras de Hiroko y evitó mirar a Mari antes de caminar con rumbo a la habitación donde su amado estaba esperando por él. El ruso caminaba sintiendo que perdía un poco de aire en cada paso, sintiendo que su corazón martilleaba, sintiendo que estaba a punto de enfrentarse con un mundo que no quería ver, con un mundo que él mismo había destruido.

La puerta de la habitación que hasta hacia unas horas había compartido con Yuri estaba abierta, y él dejó que su cuerpo pasara por ella con calma, esperando encontrarse con lo peor, esperando que Yuri empezara a gritarle o a decirle que era un horrible ser, que Yuri le reclamara y le pidiera explicaciones con enojo, con odio, pero nada de eso sucedió.

Yuri estaba sentado en la cama, mirando hacia la ventana y aquella quietud congeló a Victor en su lugar. El joven Katsuki parecía lejano, ajeno a todo, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la columna vertebral del ruso que no se atrevió a dar un paso más.

Las luces de Barcelona resplandecían afuera de la habitación y se reflejaban en el cristal de los lentes de Yuri quien en ese momento, volteó a mirarlo y Victor tuvo ganas de arrancarse el corazón. Porque aunque el joven no lloraba, sus ojos marrones lucían opacos y faltos de vida, sus labios estaban partidos, como si Yuri los hubiera mordido tratando de no gritar. El chico abrazaba su cuerpo como si tratara de sostenerse a sí mismo, como si tratara de conservar todas las piezas de su ser en su lugar con esas manos que temblaban. Y Victor quiso abrazarlo pero supo que no debía hacerlo. No era el momento, quizá jamás volvería a ser el momento de poder sostener a Yuri Katsuki entre sus brazos.

-Mi Yuri…- dijo el ruso rompiendo el silencio con ese susurro que salió de sus labios cargado de dolor y de amor y de arrepentimiento.

-Victor…- dijo el joven Katsuki tratando de ser fuerte, intentando que Victor no lo viera hecho un desastre como en realidad se sentía-. Lo siento, Victor, perdóname.

-¿Qué sientes?- dijo el ruso empezando a sentir pánico- ¿Por qué me estás pidiendo perdón? Yuri, mi Yuri, soy yo el que debe pedirte perdón porque…

-No, no eres tú- dijo el muchacho de los ojos marrones negando con su cabeza suavemente-. Esto es mi culpa, es mi culpa por pensar que merecía ser feliz.

-Yuri…- dijo Victor olvidándose de todo para acercarse al chico y tomarlo entre sus brazos, sintiendo que el cuerpo de Yuri temblaba al sentirlo cerca de él pero no lo alejó, no lo alejó y Victor pensó que entonces todavía tendría una oportunidad de redimirse-. Nadie más que tú merece ser feliz ¿Me oyes? Todo lo que está pasando es culpa mía porque yo dejé que J.J. hiciera…

-Te veías feliz besándolo a él- dijo Yuri con una voz rota que hizo que Victor se odiara profundamente-. Estarías mejor con alguien como él Victor ¿No lo crees? Él será el campeón del Grand Prix, él es guapo y seguro de sí mismo. Entiendo por qué lo besaste, entiendo por qué él hizo esto, él quiere salvarte, él quiere salvarte de mí y tú quieres ser salvado ¿No es así? No debes sacrificarte estando con alguien que siempre estará roto, con alguien a quien siempre van a recordarle que está roto…

-Tú no estás roto ¿Me oyes?- dijo Victor abrazando a Yuri con fuerza-. Tú no eres nada de lo que la gente estúpida que ha visto esas fotos dice que eres. Tú eres hermoso, tú eres fuerte, tú eres el amor de mi vida y no quiero amar a alguien que no seas tú, Yuri. Me voy a casar contigo, mi Yuri, te elegí a ti aunque no, eso no es cierto, tú me elegiste a mí, tú, alguien tan absolutamente hermoso como tú decidió quedarse conmigo y eso es lo que quiero…

-Victor, ya no me mientas- dijo Yuri con calma-. No me hagas más daño ¿sí? Yo lo he entendido todo Victor, ahora lo entiendo. Yo no quiero hacerte daño a ti, no quiero que la gente te ridiculice por estar conmigo porque ellos están ridiculizándote también. Así que te dejaré ir ¿está bien? Victor, solo quiero pedirte algo más…

-No, no vas a dejarme ir, yo no quiero irme- dijo Victor aferrándose más a él-. No tienes que pedirme nada porque soy tuyo ¿entiendes? Yuri, por favor…

-Eres tú el que no entiende que los dos no podremos estar juntos jamás, hay un abismo enorme entre los dos que yo no voy a llenar nunca- dijo Yuri empezando a alejarse de él lentamente-. Yo creí que si lograba ganar algo, entonces ese abismo se reduciría pero no será así, Victor, jamás lo será. Por eso debemos terminar esto después de la final…

-¿Terminar qué, Yuri?- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules sintiendo que las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas sin poder contenerlas.

-Terminar con esto, terminar con una historia que siempre nos va a lastimar- dijo el joven Katsuki separándose definitivamente de él-. Solo te pido que te quedes conmigo dos días más, a pesar de lo que todos digan no pienso renunciar a la competencia. Voy a participar, voy a hacer lo mejor que pueda porque te lo debo y me lo debo. Después de todo será la última vez que compita en un evento así y no quiero perdérmelo. Ellos pueden haberme arrebatado el sueño más hermoso de mi vida pero no mi sueño sobre el hielo, no los dejaré llevarse eso y por eso te necesito conmigo solo dos días más…

-Tú no tienes que perder ningún sueño, Yuri- dijo Victor con firmeza-. No me pidas que me quede contigo solo dos días más porque no podré hacerlo, no podré. Quiero estar contigo después de la final, eso es lo que quiero, quiero que los dos tengamos ese sueño, ese sueño hermoso es de los dos…

-Eres un hombre que siempre lo ha tenido todo…- dijo Yuri acercándose a él, mirándolo con seriedad con sus pupilas marrones llenas de determinación-. Es por eso que no lo entiendes, que no entiendes que yo estoy demasiado acostumbrado a perderlo todo y que por eso mismo es que sé que ahora lo he perdido todo. No te quedes conmigo por lastima, ya no me hagas daño, te lo ruego. Ve y vive la vida que mereces con quien mereces vivirla y… Victor, vete ahora ¿sí? Ya no soporto el dolor y no quiero que me veas así, no quiero. Mari ha convocado una conferencia de prensa para mañana, te veré ahí, espero que estés ahí…

-Yuri, déjame quedarme contigo, por favor- dijo Victor tratando de aferrarse a él con el alma entera-. Quiero quedarme contigo porque te amo, te amo Yuri…

-Yo te amo Victor, te amo más que a nadie pero el amor de un cobarde como yo no vale la pena- dijo Yuri sintiendo que en cualquier momento la negrura se apoderaría de él-. Mari dice que tú ya sabías de todo esto, pero no me dijiste nada porque soy débil ¿verdad? Creíste que soy débil, creíste que no iba a soportarlo y tienes razón. Es como ahora, Victor, ya no puedo soportarlo así que vete, vete por favor…

-Yuri…- dijo Victor con la voz llena de súplica.

-¡Vete ya!- dijo el joven Katsuki dándole la espalda-. Vete, estaré bien mañana pero ahora solo… por favor, por favor vete…

-No quiero, no te dejaré- dijo el ruso- no estás solo en esto…

-¡Vete Victor, vete ahora!- dijo el pelinegro elevando la voz- ¡Vete! Solo me haces daño ¿no lo ves? ¡Vete!

Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Yuri y el ruso sintió que su alma moría al verlo en aquel estado. Yuri de verdad estaba muriendo de dolor, Yuri de verdad lo quería lejos de él mientras el cuerpo delgado del japonés se sacudía entre sollozos, al tiempo que unos pasos preocupados entraban a la alcoba. Se trataba de Hiroko quien rápidamente tomó a su hijo entre sus brazos y miró a Victor con sus ojos color miel llenos de pena.

-Es mejor que te vayas ahora, Vicchan- dijo la pequeña mujer sin soltar a su hijo-. Por favor, déjame con él, yo lo cuidaré. Vete ahora Vicchan, vete por favor…

Victor miró a la pequeña mujer al lado del hombre al que él amaba y dejó que su cuerpo se moviera solo con rumbo a la puerta. Él estaba haciéndole daño a Yuri, su presencia le hacía más daño que bien en aquel instante. El ruso llegó al lado de su madre quien ahora estaba sola en la sala de la habitación y lo miraba con sus ojos azules llenos de preocupación.

-¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó Dasha sabiendo que la respuesta a esa pregunta no era algo que Victor quisiera responder.

-Quiere que terminemos con todo- dijo el ruso sintiendo esa oración como una daga en su alma-. Pero no quiero dejarlo, no voy a terminarlo, no quiero…

-Lo sé, Vitya, sé que no vas a dejar que esto termine así- dijo la mujer-. Deja que todo se tranquilice, sé que nuestro Yuri no quiere decir nada de lo que dijo en realidad, es el dolor el que lo hace hablar así. No lo vas a perder ¿me oyes? No te voy a permitir perderlo…

Victor abrazó a su madre y dejó que todo el miedo y el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese mismo instante saliera de él. Tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que demostrarle a Yuri una y otra vez que no le iba a permitir terminar nada, aquella situación era una prueba pero nada más. Y ahora que todo había caído, ahora que todo había tocado fondo solo había una dirección que tomar: seguir adelante, seguir adelante y estar al lado de Yuri porque ese era su lugar.

* * *

 _-¿Qué significa el beso que Victor me dio?- decía el canadiense con una sonrisa divertida ante los reporteros que estaban entrevistándolo-. Que ni un príncipe del hielo puede resistirse a un rey ¿Qué más puede significar? Debo decir que yo no tengo los mismos gustos que Victor, no deben pensar mal de mí, pero él me tomó por sorpresa, y bueno, no lo culpo. Debió sentirse francamente decepcionado al darse cuenta del tipo de hombre que es su prometido ¿No creen? ¿Quién podría estar con alguien como Yuri Katsuki? Sin duda alguna Victor se moría de asco, por eso quiso, ya sabes, probar unos labios de calidad…_

El chico rubio apagó la televisión con rabia al escuchar las palabras que el idiota de J.J. decía como si de verdad aquel episodio que seguía dándole la vuelta al mundo no tuviera importancia. A su lado, Otabek Altin miraba la pantalla de su celular contemplando la hora, los dos estaban esperando a alguien, cosa que hacía que los dos jóvenes miraran a la puerta cada pocos segundos.

Unas horas más temprano, Phichit Chulanont y Chris Giacometti les habían llamado para preguntar si ellos sabían algo acerca de Yuri y de Victor pero era evidente que nadie los había visto después de que el infierno se desatara, así que los mejores amigos de aquellos dos que debían estar sufriendo ahora, habían colgado para después, ser sustituidos por la llamada de una mujer que les había dicho, tenía información importante para ellos, información que podía hacer que el culpable de la exposición de la vida de Yuri Katsuki frente al mundo entero encontrara un castigo.

Por eso, los dos jóvenes habían llamado después a los otros dos finalistas del Grand Prix y los cuatro habían estado de acuerdo en que para reducir el riesgo de que un par de jóvenes recibieran a aquella mujer- quien sin duda estaba trabajando con J.J., pues no se les ocurría de qué otro modo ella había conseguido información que pudiera ayudarles- todos debían estar juntos en aquella habitación de hotel, pues era peligroso salir a la calle ahora que la prensa estaba vuelta loca tratando de conseguir entrevistas y declaraciones acerca del escándalo de Yuri Katsuki y de su vida en el pasado de parte de los demás patinadores que eran sus rivales en el hielo.

Minutos después de que Yuri Plisetsky apagara la televisión, los dos chicos escucharon golpes en la puerta y Otabek se apresuró a llegar a ella, sintiéndose aliviado al ver a Chris y Phichit del otro lado puesto que la llamada de la mujer misteriosa seguía haciéndole sentirse un poco inquieto y era mejor tener la ayuda y la compañía de más personas en todo aquel embrollo.

-¿Saben algo de Victor y de su prometido?- dijo Yuri levantándose de la cama para acercarse a los dos patinadores mayores.

-Sé que los dos están juntos, pero no sé si estén bien, Dasha no me dio muchos detalles, fue ella la que contestó el teléfono de Victor- dijo Chris con un suspiro lleno de desgana-. Esto no debe ser fácil para ambos, deben estar… no sé, no me imagino cómo deben estar.

-Espero que Yuri de verdad esté bien, son cosas como esta las que siempre terminan haciendo que él…- dijo Phichit sintiendo dolor al pensar en su mejor amigo-. Yuri debe estar mal, debe estar muy mal, quisiera estar con él ahora…

-Oí que su familia está con él, Yuri no está solo, nadie dejará que se haga más daño- dijo Chris abrazando a su novio con firmeza-. No hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer ahora, guapo, debemos dejar que todo se calme. Yuri estará bien, antes de venir aquí leí que su hermana acaba de anunciar que mañana habrá una conferencia de prensa antes de que la competencia inicie, eso quiere decir que Yuri sigue peleando ¿No lo ves? Yuri no va a rendirse tan fácilmente…

-Pero debe estar hecho pedazos por dentro- dijo el joven tailandés con tristeza-. Chris ¿Por qué Victor le hizo esto? ¿Por qué dejó que todo esto pasara? Le dije a Victor que si le hacía daño yo jamás se lo perdonaría, no creo que alguien vaya a perdonarlo…

-No fue culpa de Victor, eso puedo jurártelo- dijo Yuri Plisetsky sintiéndose triste de pronto también al escuchar las palabras del tailandés-. Sí, él es un idiota pero sé que no hizo esto a propósito. Victor ama demasiado a Yuri Katsuki, es decir, le propuso matrimonio, le dio las joyas de su familia a él, sé que su amor es de verdad y todo esto no es más que una prueba que los dos tienen que superar y la van a superar, se aman, a pesar de todo se aman…

-Creo que la mujer que nos llamó sabe quién es el culpable de todo esto- dijo Otabek tratando de calmar los ánimos en la habitación pues Yuri había gritado sus últimas palabras con verdadero enojo-. Aunque nosotros tenemos una idea muy clara acerca de quién es el que empezó con todo esto…

-¿Ah sí?- dijo Chris con verdadera intriga, al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Phichit entre la suya.

-Sí, fue Jean Jacques Leroy- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa llena de rabia-. Yo lo escuché decirlo, yo lo escuché todo. Si al menos tuviera una forma de probarlo… si eso pasara podríamos detener esta locura y desenmascararlo, podríamos hacer que Yuri entendiera todo y…

-¿Por qué J.J. querría hacer algo así?- preguntó Chris sin entender aquel detalle del todo.

-Él y Victor tuvieron un _affair_ la noche del banquete del campeonato mundial- dijo Yuri sorprendiendo a todos con aquella información-. Nadie sabe de eso, es decir, yo me enteré porque estaba con él aquella noche pero sé que para Victor no significó nada, él solo estaba haciendo lo mismo que solía hacer siempre pero creo que J.J. pensó estupideces y por eso ha hecho lo que hizo ahora. Por eso necesitamos mostrar la clase de alimaña que es…

-¿Crees que la mujer que quiere entregarnos esa información venga de verdad?- preguntó Phichit rogándole a los dioses que quisieran escucharlo que fuera así.

-No lo sé- dijo Yuri sintiéndose inquieto de nueva cuenta-. Ahora no puedo estar seguro de nada.

Los cuatro chicos suspiraron de forma profunda antes de quedarse en silencio por un rato. Los ojos de todos estaban pendientes de sus teléfonos en los que la noticia del pasado de Yuri seguía desgastándose como si nadie se cansara todavía de ver al muchacho japonés en aquellas imágenes comprometedoras que le hacían daño. Todo mundo se preguntaba si Yuri participaría en la final después de un escándalo como aquel, después de todo, nada le impedía hacerlo, no había ninguna regla que descalificara a un participante por verse inmerso en un escándalo de ese tamaño y si la había, todos los ahí reunidos estaban seguros de que podrían apelar a la decisión de los organizadores, que de cualquier modo no debían estar molestos sino que, quizá agradecían la publicidad que el caso había puesto en el evento.

Todos estaban preocupados pero sabían que si se ponían a hablar una vez más, aquello solo resultaría ser una plática llena de suposiciones que en realidad nadie necesitaba por lo que ninguno deseaba interrumpir el silencio. Así que no les quedaba más que esperar, esperar a que la mujer misteriosa hiciera su aparición de una vez, esperar a que ella les diera al menos una chispa de esperanza para empezar a resolver aquel asunto antes del evento que todos estaban esperando y que ahora era opacado por todo el espectáculo que la prensa amarillista estaba haciendo al respecto de la vida de Yuri Katsuki.

Varios suspiros después, el inconfundible sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta llenó sus oídos y los chicos se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo. Ellos sabían que por fin había llegado la persona a la que habían estado esperando, podían notarlo porque sus cuerpos en seguida se llenaron de tensión. El aire parecía electrizado a su alrededor, todos sentían que el momento había llegado.

Fue Chris quien se adelantó a todos para abrir la puerta y por primera vez, ser el mayor de todos los patinadores no le importó demasiado. Esos chicos necesitaban que alguien los protegiera, ahí estaba también el chico del que él estaba enamorado así que si alguien debía arriesgarse a abrir la puerta era él. El suizo caminó con paso decidido y al abrir la puerta, no le sorprendió para nada encontrarse frente a frente con una mujer de cabello oscuro que lucía joven y hermosa, una mujer cuyo rostro había estado en las noticias sonriendo al lado de Jean Jacques Leroy.

-¿Isabella Yang?- dijo el suizo, pues para nadie era un secreto el nombre de la que era la prometida de J.J.

-¿Puedo pasar?- dijo la joven tratando de mantenerse serena-. No tengo mucho tiempo, si voy a hacer esto, tenemos que hacerlo rápido.

Chris dejó entrar a la chica quien sostenía una cartera de piel negra en sus manos, cosa que atrajo la atención de todos los jóvenes ahí reunidos. Ninguno de ellos entendía por qué Isabella Yang estaba ahí, ni si aquello se trataba de otra de las trampas de J.J. así que todos la miraban con aire confundido que en seguida ella notó.

Isabella trató de sonreírles pero no pudo lograrlo. La conciencia de estar haciendo lo correcto, pero aun así, algo que sin duda alguna dañaría a una persona que a pesar de todo era cercana a ella, de pronto la golpeó haciendo que el miedo la recorriera. Pero ya no había marcha atrás, no la había para J.J. y para ella. Los dos estaban dañando a una persona inocente, los dos tenían que pagar por lo que habían hecho e iban a pagarlo, ella se encargaría de que hacer justicia, eso era lo que ella había ido a hacer en ese preciso instante.

-¿Qué haces aquí, vieja bruja?- dijo Yuri sin dejarse intimidar por el silencio de aquella mujer-. Si vienes aquí para hacer alguna otra jugarreta propia de tu novio…

-No, no es eso- dijo ella suspirando profundamente-. Vine aquí porque lo que te dije es cierto: quiero terminar con esto, no quiero que Yuri Katsuki sufra por nuestra culpa, no quiero que un amor de verdad se termine por todo esto…

-¿Nuestra culpa?- dijo Phichit sintiendo que la chica hablaba con la verdad a decir del temblor que había en su voz.

-Yo lo ayudé a filtrar la información acerca de Yuri en todos los medios- dijo ella con la mirada en el suelo-. Fui yo la que tomó la foto del beso de J.J. y Victor. Fui yo la que consiguió esas fotos, el antiguo dueño de Yutopia las tenía a montones, no tuvo ningún problema en vendérmelas cuando se las pedí...

-¿El antiguo dueño? ¿Iwamura?- dijo Chris entendiendo algo de pronto-. Claro que no tuvo problema alguno en darte esas fotos, ese hombre no estuvo nada feliz cuando Vitya le compró el hotel hace meses…

-¿Victor compró Yutopia?- dijo Phichit francamente sorprendido- ¿Por qué hizo algo así?

-Porque quería que Yuri fuera feliz ¿Por qué más?- dijo el suizo sonriendo con ternura-. El idiota quería poner las escrituras a nombre de Yuri tan pronto como compró el hotel pero yo no lo dejé, le dije que a Yuri no le gustaría que le regalaran las cosas así de fácil así que arregló todo para que los padres de Yuri recuperaran el hotel en menos tiempo y a menor costo. Victor hizo eso dos semanas después de conocer a Yuri, por si todavía dudan de que el imbécil de mi amigo lo ama de verdad…

-Yo no dudo de su amor- dijo la joven sintiéndose enternecida por aquella revelación-. Fue mi amor del que debí dudar, pero… no pude, yo pensé que él bromeaba, yo pensé que J.J. no lo haría, yo…

-Pero lo hiciste- dijo Otabek con ese aire directo que siempre lo hacía parecer mayor-. Lo hiciste y ya no puedes volver atrás.

-Ya sé que no puedo arreglar el pasado, pero puedo hacer que el presente cambie y es por eso que quiero que tengan esto- dijo la chica extendiendo la cartera oscura hacia los cuatro jóvenes-. Son pruebas de que fue J.J. quien lo planeó todo, pruebas de que es un mentiroso, de que ha difamado a un hombre que no merece ser tratado así por algo que no pudo evitar hacer. Quiero que le entreguen esto a Victor Nikiforov, sé que él y Yuri Katsuki darán una conferencia de prensa mañana. Ahí es donde deben presentar esto, ahí es donde deben devolver el ataque a J.J. yo… sé que no soy inocente pero no me importa, aceptaré el castigo. Díganle a Yuri que Victor no tuvo la culpa de nada, Victor solo fue parte de un juego muy bien elaborado, un juego en el que yo participé…

Isabella rompió a llorar sin poder evitarlo pero ya estaba hecho. Todo estaba listo para que ella y J.J. obtuvieran el castigo que merecían y eso estaba bien, eso era lo correcto. Quizá pronto Yuri Katsuki estaría bien, ojalá ninguna de las apuestas de J.J. acerca de que Yuri no participaría porque se volvería loco o se mataría, se hicieran realidad.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- dijo Yuri Plisetsky sintiéndose confundido- ¿Cómo sé que esto es lo que dices que es? ¿Cómo podemos confiar en ti si tú fuiste parte de todo esto?

-Hago esto porque me cansé de ayudar a un monstruo del que creí estar enamorada- dijo la joven con calma-. Hago esto porque no quiero ser como él, yo no disfruto haciéndoles daño a las personas. Por favor, créeme, créeme…

-Yo te creo- dijo Phichit acercándose a la chica, sonriéndole cálidamente al tiempo que tomaba su mano-. Eres muy valiente por hacer esto, te juro que no voy a olvidarlo. Tú también fuiste engañada Isabella, pero estarás bien. Verás que esto que has hecho no se quedará sin recompensa, eres una mujer muy valiente y mereces algo mejor que J.J.

-Gracias…- dijo la joven sintiéndose un poco más fuerte después de escuchar las palabras del tailandés-. Debo irme ahora, él debe estar buscándome. Hagan que Victor termine con esto de una vez, por favor, esto debe terminar ya y cuando Yuri Katsuki esté mejor, yo misma iré a disculparme con él aunque sé que con eso no haré que algo sea distinto.

La joven los miró a todos una vez más antes de levantarse como si quisiera agregar algo más, pero notando en seguida que no había más palabras que ella pudiera agregar para cambiar la situación. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar pacientemente a que los acontecimientos siguieran su curso, ahora solo podía esperar a que lo que ella había hecho rindiera frutos y se hiciera justicia para quien había resultado más dañado en todo aquel embrollo. Isabella Yang se despidió de todos con una suave inclinación de cabeza y dejó la habitación sin decir nada más, dejando a los cuatro patinadores con la sensación de que la solución a todo aquel drama estaba en sus manos.

-¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?- dijo Yurio sosteniendo la cartera negra en sus manos.

-Primero debemos revisar el contenido de esto, asegurarnos de que no sea una trampa aunque la chica parecía sincera- dijo Otabek-. Y después Yuri, creo que eres tú quien debe entregarle esto a Victor, tú y Chris deben hablar con él y ponerlo al tanto.

-¿De verdad esto ayudará a Katsuki?- dijo el rubio con aire pensativo-. Victor no querrá saber nada de nada si esto no ayuda directamente a su prometido…

-Ayudará a Yuri porque volverá a confiar en Victor- dijo Phichit confiadamente-. La mente de Yuri debe estarse culpando a él mismo por lo que pasó, pero si queda claro que fue otro el culpable , él volverá a confiar en él y en el amor de Victor y dejará de sufrir…

-Entonces no perdamos más tiempo- dijo Yuri con la decisión destellando en sus ojos verdes-. Revisemos esto y hablemos con Victor. Chris, llámalo, aunque es mejor que le llames a Dasha. Estoy seguro de que Victor no querrá alejarse de Katsuki aunque muy probablemente el japonés no quiere verlo ni en pintura.

-A la orden, capitán- dijo Chris nada sorprendido de que fuera el menor de ellos quien pusiera todo en movimiento.

-Bueno, veamos todo esto- dijo Yuri con calma-. Roguemos porque sea lo que la vieja brujo dijo que es, porque si no es así, no veo cómo resolveremos esto sin volvernos locos antes de nuestra presentación del programa corto ¿Saben? ¡Nadie me dijo que mi debut como sénior estaría lleno de drama! No entiendo como Victor se las arregla para siempre ser el centro de atención en la final de cualquier campeonato…

Todo mundo asintió a las palabras del chico Plisetsky con sonrisas llenas de comprensión y de cansancio y comenzaron a revisar las cosas que Isabella les había llevado rogando porque aquello de verdad fuera el punto final que detuviera las llamas de aquel infierno para siempre…

* * *

 **NDA: Todo se resolverá pronto, believe me¡ :D (Si es necesario, les ofrezco un año de terapia gratis para superar este capítulo que también me ha dejado muchos traumas a mí).**


	18. Welcome to the madness

**Capítulo 17. Welcome to the madness.**

El sol de la mañana iluminó su rostro y sus ojos marrones se abrieron poco a poco deseando que lo que había pasado el día anterior, aquello que incluso lo había seguido molestando entre sueños no hubiera sucedido de verdad.

Yuri sintió que un estremecimiento recorría su cuerpo al notar que no estaba solo en la habitación y su corazón se aceleró lleno de esperanza al pensar en la posible identidad de la persona que estaba con él pero cuando sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y se encontraron con el rostro preocupado de su madre, quien seguía acariciando su cabello oscuro, algo dentro de él volvió a romperse de modo inhumano.

Porque hubiera sido una mentira decir que su corazón no había estado esperando que fueran las manos de Victor Nikiforov las que lo estuvieran acariciando. Porque habría sido un engaño hacia sí mismo pensar que la decisión firme que había tomado el día anterior, esa decisión que lo separaba de Victor definitivamente era lo que él deseaba de verdad. Porque ahora aquello le parecía un error, algo de sobra precitado, algo a final de cuentas imposible porque la ausencia del ruso en aquella habitación dolía como un dolor físico, como si alguien se hubiera llevado parte de su corazón, como si aquella ausencia estuviera partiéndolo en mil pedazos y cada trozo de su ser doliera mil veces más por sí solo.

Yuri volvió a cerrar los ojos deseando no despertarse, deseando poder esconderse entre las sabanas de la cama como antes, a pesar de que sabía que el sol de la mañana no significaba otra cosa más que era hora de levantarse para salir y enfrentarse a un montón de personas hostiles que seguirían lastimándolo, que seguirían haciéndole daño porque ninguno que aquellos buitres quería una explicación, no: ellos quería seguir ridiculizándolo, ellos solos querían seguir divirtiéndose con su dolor.

El corazón de Yuri seguía latiendo en su pecho de forma rápida, cada latido más doloroso que el anterior. Y es que hacía mucho tiempo que el chico no se despertaba sabiendo que estaba solo, sintiéndose totalmente desbastado. Habían pasado tantos meses sin sentir un dolor como aquel que por eso el joven se sentía descolocado, perdido, solamente un muchacho idiota que no podía encontrar el valor dentro de sí aquella mañana para salir al mundo y ser un hombre fuerte, ser el hombre que siempre había deseado ser.

-Es hora de despertar, hijo- dijo la voz de su madre haciendo que él abriera los ojos de nuevo-. La conferencia será en una hora, tienes que estar ahí. Vicchan está listo ya, salió un momento para hablar con alguien que tenía algo urgente que decirle pero me dijo que no te preocuparás, él estará contigo Yuri ¿sí? Vicchan estará contigo.

Un latigazo de dolor atacó el pecho del joven Katsuki al escuchar ese nombre y como si un enjambre de abejas furiosas estuvieran picándolo en aquel justo instante, el joven sintió la necesidad de cerrar los ojos para evitar el dolor que estaba sintiendo cuando se dio cuenta de que Victor estaría ahí, que Victor se quedaría a su lado pero que aquel sería uno de los dos últimos días en los que estarían juntos y Yuri ya no se sentía tan seguro de no necesitarlo después.

Y es que Yuri sabía que tenía que dejarlo ir pero ¿Cómo haría eso? ¿Cómo si su corazón estaba rogándole en ese preciso instante que cuando lo viera, por favor se aferrara a él, que se quedara con él, que su corazón no estaba listo y jamás estaría listo para decirle adiós a Victor Nikiforov?

 _Victor…_

¿Por qué su nombre dolía ahora? ¿Por qué ese nombre que días atrás Yuri había pensando como un sinónimo de amor ahora dolía dentro de él con la fuerza de mil impactos de bala sobre su piel? La respuesta a esas preguntas era sencilla: el nombre de Victor dolía porque él no estaba ahí, dolía porque Yuri sabía que ya jamás podría pronunciarlo en la soledad de su habitación sabiendo que Victor respondería inmediatamente a su llamado. Victor dolía dentro de su corazón porque Yuri sabía que él no tenía derecho a pronunciar su nombre o de quererlo al lado suyo una vez más. Ya era tarde para eso. Victor estaría mejor sin él. Victor estaría más feliz cuando él se fuera de su vida y el ruso regresara a su tierra a vivir una vida en la que Yuri ya no tenía lugar.

El joven sintió el inicio del sollozo dentro de su garganta pero se contuvo de emitirlo. Tenía que ser fuerte. Victor estaba dispuesto a cumplir su parte del trato, Victor estaría con él aquellos dos días y él tenía que ser fuerte. No debía llorar. No tenía derecho alguno a llorar. Tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que ser fuerte para enfrentar a los buitres y también, para decirle adiós a la única persona a la que en su vida se había querido aferrar.

-Victor…- dijo el joven sin notar que el nombre en sus labios sonaba a una súplica, que aquel nombre sonaba como una oración dirigida al dios que podría volver de pronto posible lo que ya no lo era.

-Él estará contigo, él me lo prometió. Él no quería alejarse de ti pero alguien lo llamó, esa persona quería verlo urgentemente- dijo Hiroko sin dejar de sostener a su hijo-. Sé que piensas que debes alejarte de él pero no es así, Yuri. Vicchan no quiere estar lejos de ti, él ya no puede estar lejos de ti…

Las palabras de la madre de Yuri llegaron a los oídos del muchacho y se internaron en su corazón como un bálsamo que hacía que las heridas de su alma dejaran de arder. Porque aquellas palabras eran un eco del deseo que había en el interior de Yuri, porque aquellas palabras eran lo que él quería de verdad: quería ver a Victor y que sus ojos azules le dijeran que todo estaría bien, que él no lo dejaría, que el anillo que estaba en su dedo, el anillo que él tendría que devolver en dos días más, seguía siendo la promesa de no separarse nunca, pero Yuri sentía que él ya no podía soñar con algo así. Aquel sueño que había sido realidad por tan poco tiempo ya no le pertenecía, quizá jamás había sido suyo en realidad.

-Después de la final él ya no estará conmigo, todo esto se terminará después de la final- dijo Yuri sin levantarse de la cama, sin abrir los ojos-. No es justo que se quede conmigo, mamá. No es justo…

-Antes de decir eso, tienes que escucharlo, Yuri- dijo Hiroko con paciencia-. A pesar de lo que ha pasado, él sigue siendo tu prometido ¿No crees? Lo que decidas va a afectarlos a los dos ahora, por eso debes escucharlo. Dime algo hijo ¿Por qué decidiste casarte con él?

Los ojos marrones de Yuri se abrieron de par en par al escuchar las palabras de su madre. Aquella pregunta que Hiroko había hecho era una pregunta para la cual Yuri debía tener una respuesta clara, inmediata y sin embargo, no la había. Y no la había porque aquella razón no tenía nada que ver con la lógica, aquella razón no estaba en su cabeza ¿Por qué le había dicho que sí a Victor? Porque lo amaba, porque él sabía que en su vida no existiría nadie más a quien pudiera amar como lo amaba a él. Porque Victor era Victor, porque quería pasar el resto de su vida con él.

-Porque lo amo…- dijo Yuri sintiendo temblor en su voz-. Pero eso no es bastante mamá, él merece otra cosa.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que has dicho, Yuri?- dijo Hiroko con una sonrisa triste-. Lo amas. Lo sigues amando. Creo que para Vicchan eso es suficiente, él te ama a ti hijo ¿sabes algo? Vicchan ha estado triste toda la tarde, él sabe que no quieres verlo y aun así no se ha ido de aquí. Yuri, si de verdad no fueras suficiente para Victor ¿Crees que él estaría aquí todavía? Tu historia no se ha terminado ¿entiendes? Este es solo un mal día, no una mala vida. Ya no debes tener miedo Yuri, hay alguien que ha intentado separarlos pero no va a logarlo, estoy segura de ello…

-Pero… pero él…- dijo Yuri sintiendo dolor de nuevo-. Él lo besó…

-Creo que hay una historia detrás de ese beso, cariño- dijo Hiroko con calma, como quien intenta explicar a alguien un problema sumamente complejo en palabras simples-. Esa es la historia que tienes que escuchar completa. Entiendo que es difícil, entiendo que las imágenes son impactantes pero ¿No notas algo, Yuri? Estás haciendo con Vicchan lo que los medios están haciendo contigo…

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo Yuri levantándose de la cama de un salto, sintiendo que su madre estaba siendo un poco cruel con aquella comparación.

-No quieres saber la historia que hay detrás de esa imagen porque de ser así, la mentira que está lastimándote se acabaría- dijo Hiroko y sus palabras tocaron el corazón de Yuri con fuerza-. Los medios no saben del dolor que has soportado, ellos no saben de los problemas que teníamos en casa por culpa del dinero y tú, tú tampoco sabes qué pasó entre Vicchan y el chico aquel.

-¿Estás diciéndome que todo esto es culpa mía?- dijo Yuri sintiendo que empezaba a enojarse.

-No, claro que no, la maldad del mundo no es culpa tuya- dijo Hiroko con calma-. Solo digo que todavía tienes miedo, Yuri, que no te sientes capaz de aceptar el amor de Victor porque temes que lo vas a perder más temprano que tarde y este circo está dándole a tu mente el pretexto perfecto para dejarlo ir. Así es como tu mente te ha lastimado siempre ¿No lo ves? Siempre has tenido miedo de ser feliz, para ti la felicidad es como una burbuja de jabón: antes de que la burbuja reviente, tú quieres terminar con ella para evitar la angustia que eso te causa pero en el camino te haces daño, pequeño, y yo no puedo permitir que te hagas daño de nuevo perdiendo a alguien que amas de verdad, a alguien que te ama de verdad…

-Pero él…

-Sí, el cometió un error muy grande, sé que tendrá que pasar el tiempo para que puedas perdonarlo- dijo Hiroko con una sonrisa tranquila-. Pero Vicchan no es perfecto y si lo amas, debes escucharlo, debes escuchar la historia completa y si después de escucharlo decides que no puedes perdonarlo, entonces está bien que quieras dejarlo ir. Aunque Yuri, por favor no te hagas daño en vano ¿Quieres? El amor es así, son estas pruebas las que lo fortalecen o las que acaban con él si es frágil. Pero sé que lo tuyo con Vicchan no es un amor banal, su amor es de verdad, Yuri…

-Pero siento que estoy robándole la vida que merece- dijo Yuri resistiéndose todavía a aceptar la esperanza de las palabras de su madre dentro de él-. Mamá, él me entregó los anillos de su familia porque cree que soy lo que él quiere pero no lo soy mamá. Yo voy a decepcionarlo, yo siempre voy a ser menos de lo que él merece. Victor morirá lentamente si se queda a mi lado, Victor va a odiarme tarde o temprano porque todos tienen razón, yo no soy un patinador con talento, yo solo soy… yo solo soy yo…

-Y es justamente eso, lo que tú eres y el mundo entero jamás podrá ser, ni ver lo que Vicchan ama- dijo Hiroko acariciando las mejillas de su hijo por las que corrían lágrimas que el joven no había podido contener-. Sabes Yuri, la señora Nikiforova me dijo que Victor te ama a ti por una sola razón, una razón muy simple…

-¿Cuál?- dijo Yuri sintiendo que su corazón le rogaba porque le hiciera caso a las palabras de su madre.

-Él siempre había recibido amor de todo el mundo, para él ser amado jamás fue un problema- dijo Hiroko con firmeza-. Y cuando te encontró a ti, él supo que el amor de verdad solo podía venir de una sola persona. Victor siempre había tenido el amor del mundo entero, pero no el tuyo…

-Pero yo sentía algo por él antes de conocerlo- dijo Yuri sin saber muy bien por qué.

-Sí, pero no empezaste a amarlo de verdad hasta que él se hizo real- dijo Hiroko-. Estabas enamorado de tu ídolo de toda la vida, pero empezaste a amar al hombre detrás de ese ídolo y eso es algo que nadie más había hecho con Vicchan antes. A él dejó de importarle el amor del mundo porque para él, ahora tú eres el mundo entero, Yuri y el único amor que le importa es el que tú puedes darle.

Las palabras de Hiroko resonaron en la habitación haciendo que Yuri sintiera que su corazón se detenía por completo. Aquello que su madre estaba diciendo tenía sentido, tenía demasiada verdad en cada una de las palabras. Pero el miedo que había en él era más fuerte que la convicción que debería sentir. Él sabía que aunque estuviera seguro de las palabras de su madre, al ver a Victor la oscuridad volvería y él no sabía si de verdad sería capaz de soportarlo o terminaría huyendo. Él no sabía si podía encontrar la valentía suficiente para quedarse al lado de Victor y escucharlo, y después de escucharlo perdonarlo.

Porque a veces lo más valiente que puede hacer una persona, más valiente incluso que tomar la decisión de marcharse, es quedarse. Pero Yuri no se sentía ahora como un hombre fuerte, él era un hombre hecho pedazos, él era un hombre que había sido cruelmente despertado de un sueño demasiado hermoso al que él sentía no tenía derecho y no tendría derecho jamás.

-Tu amor no puede terminar así, hijo- dijo Hiroko acariciando sus cabellos oscuros antes de besarlo en la frente-. Sé que tú no dejarás que termine así, sé que Vicchan tampoco va a dejarte. Sé valiente Yuri, tú serás valiente al enfrentar al mundo entero en una hora pero déjame decirte algo más: cualquier persona puede enfrentarse a sus enemigos y sin embargo ¿sabes qué es lo que toma todo el valor del mundo en realidad? ¿Sabes qué es lo que hace a alguien definitivamente valiente?

-No lo sé…

-Una persona verdaderamente valiente es aquella que se enfrenta a sí mismo. Un verdadero héroe es aquel que aunque teme enfrentarse a lo más profundo que hay en él y a pesar de saber que dolerá, de cualquier modo busca dentro de su ser hasta dar con su verdadero yo, con sus verdaderos deseos- dijo Hiroko y tomó la mano de Yuri entre la suya-. Y yo sé que el deseo más grande de tu corazón es tener a Vicchan contigo ¿No lo crees? Tú patinaste su rutina ¿Cómo se llama esa rutina, Yuri?

 _-Quédate a mi lado…-_ dijo Yuri sintiendo por primera vez que quizá se había apresurado a decidir algo al respecto de su historia de amor con Victor.

- _Quédate a mi lado…-_ dijo Hiroko con una sonrisa feliz-. Creo que el nombre de la rutina de Vicchan no es una casualidad ¿sabes? El universo tiene modos muy curiosos de decir las cosas a todos aquellos que saben escuchar con el corazón. Así que, hijo mío, deja de pensar ¿sí? No le des a tu mente el poder de vencerte una vez más, tú ya sabes cómo hacer eso Yuri, tú ya sabes cómo ser más fuerte que la oscuridad de tus pensamientos. Sé valiente una vez más, porque ninguna persona que ame de verdad puede ser un cobarde.

Hiroko se levantó de la cama sin dejar de sonreírle a su hijo y éste la miró sabiendo que ella tenía razón. Yuri tenía que ser valiente una vez más: valiente para enfrentarse a sí mismo, valiente para aferrarse a su felicidad, valiente para escuchar a Victor y perdonarlo. Valiente, en fin, para no hacerse daño aunque en ese momento no tenía idea de cómo poder lograr algo como eso…

* * *

-No Yuri, no lo haremos, no podemos hacerlo así- dijo Victor y el rubio en frente de él tuvo ganas de golpearlo pero se contuvo porque había demasiada tristeza en los ojos azules del hombre mayor.

Por más de media hora, Yuri Plisetsky había tratado de explicarle a Victor las pruebas que dejaban en evidencia que el culpable de todo el alboroto en la vida de Yuri Katsuki había sido J.J., y a pesar de que todo era claro para el adolescente, eso parecía no ser suficiente para Victor quien no estaba sonriendo, quien no estaba sintiéndose feliz al saber que él había encontrado el modo de ayudarlo y si eso era así, Yuri ya no sabía qué más podía hacer.

-No seas estúpido Victor- dijo el chico tratando de guardar la calma- ¿No lo ves? Si tu novio ve esto volverá a confiar en ti, él verá que nada de esto fue tu culpa.

-Es que sí fue mi culpa, Yura- dijo Victor sintiendo que debía irse ya a la sede de la conferencia de prensa, tenía que estar con Yuri, Yuri era todo lo que le importaba en realidad.

Y es que quería verlo de nuevo, quería estar con él y tomar la oportunidad de hablar y de explicar todo. Él no necesitaba exponer a J.J., él necesitaba exponerse a sí mismo, mostrarle a Yuri todo su corazón, decirle a Yuri que sí, que había sido un estúpido pero que iba a pasar todos los días de su vida tratando de enmendar aquel error. Victor solo quería ver de nuevo a Yuri Katsuki para decirle que no se iría, que seguiría a su lado, que solo tenía que volver a confiar en él una vez más.

Dasha le había dicho que quizá en aquel nuevo día Yuri estaría más tranquilo, que después de toda tormenta siempre habría un periodo de calma en el que las cosas se ven desde otra perspectiva y Victor tenía que aferrarse a aquella posibilidad. Él tenía que aferrarse a la posibilidad de que el amor sería más grande que el dolor. Y es que él confiaba en eso, confiaba en el amor de Yuri, confiaba en que aquel amor sería suficiente para perdonar su estupidez.

Porque la noche que Victor había pasado lejos de los brazos de su amado había sido como un castigo. Su cabello estaba desordenado, sus ojos azules estaban bordeados de ojeras negras y Yuri Plisetsky se sorprendió de verdad de verlo en aquel estado: roto, decaído, como si nada en el mundo tuviera sentido para él. Ni siquiera la ropa de diseñador que Victor había elegido aquella mañana podía esconder su tristeza, ni esconder el dolor que había significado para él no haber amanecido en los brazos de Yuri Katsuki porque aquel era su lugar, aquel era su hogar y en aquel momento él sentía que estaba lejos de casa.

-No te entiendo, Victor- dijo Yuri con aire pensativo-. Te estoy diciendo que la novia de J.J. en persona nos entregó esto, ella sabe que exponiéndolo es el único modo de detenerlo. Ya les hizo daño a Yuri y a ti ¿Quieres que siga causando más mal? Solo tú puedes detenerlo…

-Yura, si hago publica esa información él le hará más daño a Yuri ¿entiendes?- dijo Victor con firmeza-. De verdad agradezco lo que quieres hacer pero no puedo combatir fuego contra fuego, si haces eso, solo logras que todo a tu alrededor se destruya y no quiero que dañe a Yuri, ya lo dañé demasiado yo mismo…

-Estás cometiendo un error muy grande, anciano- dijo Yuri suspirando de forma profunda-. Sé que no quieres dañar más al hombre que amas pero ¿Tampoco quieres defenderlo? Victor, él confiará de nuevo en ti si le muestras que todo esto solo fue parte del juego psicópata de un loco de mierda…

-Yura, no digas esas palabras-dijo Victor mirando su reloj. Casi era hora, era hora de encontrarse con Yuri para enfrentar a la prensa e ir directamente después a la pista de hielo para la práctica publica antes de la presentación del programa corto de la final del Grand Prix.

-¿Desde cuándo te importa que maldiga?- dijo Yuri sabiendo que Victor jamás aceptaría el plan que estaba proponiéndole-. Escúchame, sé que tienes prisa pero escúchame una vez más: esto es lo correcto Victor, estamos desenmascarando a un criminal, debemos detenerlo, tú tienes que detenerlo, por Yuri…

Los ojos azules de Victor Nikiforov se quedaron quietos sobre la piel del joven ruso quien seguía mirando al otro hombre directamente a los ojos. Él quería que Victor entendiera, él de verdad necesitaba que Victor se diera cuenta de que en sus manos estaba la llave que terminaría con aquella locura, esa locura que les estaba haciendo tanto daño a Yuri Katsuki y a él.

Pero lo único que Victor podía pensar es que ya no podía hacer más daño, y empezar con otro escándalo antes de la final solo aumentaría la atención negativa que ya había sobre Yuri y aquello no era nada bueno para un patinador para el que la presión de la final ya era suficiente como para agregarle otro peso extra. No, Victor no quería hacer aquel show más grande, Victor solo quería resolverlo todo, intentar construir de nuevo, intentar renacer de los escombros porque a veces no quedaba más opción que volver a empezar desde cero. Sí, él sabía que Yuri no iba a aceptarlo tan fácilmente, él sabía que la confianza que Yuri tenía en él debía de construirse de nuevo pero él podía hacerlo, él estaba seguro de ello.

Victor Nikiforov había logrado todo lo que se había propuesto en la vida porque era perseverante, porque jamás se rendía, porque si algo había sido culpa suya, él tomaba la responsabilidad y trataba de arreglarlo y eso es lo que haría. No perdería a su amor, no perdería a Yuri. En ese preciso instante solo estaba convencido de aquello, él volvería a ver de nuevo una sonrisa en los labios de Yuri.

-Haré todo lo que pueda hacer por mi Yuri, pero no así- dijo Victor con convicción y el joven rubio supo en ese instante que Victor no aceptaría bajo ningún concepto presentar las pruebas que seguían guardadas en la misma cartera de piel que Isabella les había entregado a él y a los otros patinadores el día anterior-. Yura, tengo que irme ahora, te agradezco que estés preocupado por mí pero estaré bien, te prometo que todo estará bien. Tengo que ir con Yuri ahora. Te veré de nuevo en la práctica publica, da lo mejor de ti en la final ¿Quieres? No olvides cuál es tu meta, no pierdas de vista tu sueño ¿está bien?

-¿Por qué me estás apoyando ahora?- dijo Yuri francamente conmovido por las palabras de quien él siempre había considerado su superior.

-Ya te lo dije, jamás dejo de preocuparme por ti- dijo Victor con una sonrisa tibia que hizo que el joven rubio se sintiera triste-. Sé que le darás pelea a mi Yuri, solo tú podrías vencerlo así que haz que todo mundo mire hoy la mejor versión de ti sobre el hielo, Yura. Naciste para hacer historia, naciste para borrarme a mí del recuerdo de toda Rusia ¿ok? Hazlo, yo te apoyaré, jamás he dejado de apoyarte aunque no me creas y…

Las palabras de Victor e interrumpieron cuando un par de brazos delgados y fuertes rodearon su cuello con fuerza y el hombre de los ojos azules no pudo evitar sonreír. Porque aquel joven que siempre parecía malhumorado, aquel chico que había trabajado días y noches enteras para llegar a ser el fenómeno mundial sobre el hielo que era, en realidad no era más que un niño todavía, un niño que necesitaba ser sostenido también, un niño que a pesar de todo estaba intentando ayudarlo aunque Victor sentía que no merecía ayuda alguna. Él ya había decidido que aquel mal rato era responsabilidad suya y no iba a arrastrar más gente a la locura, ya no.

-Eres un estúpido, Victor Nikiforov- dijo el rubio sintiéndose un tanto avergonzado por su reacción pero sin sentirse del todo arrepentido de haberlo hecho.

-Yo también te quiero, Yura- dijo Victor tratando de regalarle al joven Plisetsky una sonrisa autentica-. Ahora debo irme ¿está bien? Yuri me necesita a su lado, no puedo dejarlo solo, todo será muy difícil y quiero estar con él, por cierto ¿dónde está Otabek?

-En mi habitación, está ahí con Chris y Phichit- dijo el rubio pensando ya en su próximo paso a seguir- ¿Quieres que Giacometti te acompañe al lugar de la conferencia? Él también está preocupado por ti.

-No, dile a Chris que estaré bien- dijo Victor levantándose de la silla para tomar el camino que lo llevaría a Yuri-. Esto es algo que solo yo puedo arreglar, Yura y lo haré. No se preocupen demasiado, dile a todos que no sean idiotas, concéntrense en su patinaje, todo el mundo dejará de existir cuando ustedes están sobe la pista de hielo. Concéntrense en eso ¿quieren? La locura del mundo exterior es cosa mía, pero todo va a terminar, ya verás…

Victor le dedicó una última sonrisa triste a Yuri antes de salir al tiempo que el muchacho Plisetsky se quedaba con sus ojos verdes fijos en la espalada de Victor quien salió a la calle dispuesto a terminar con el alboroto de una buena vez, sin saber que en ese mismo instante, Yuri levantaba su teléfono para hacer la llamada de emergencia que tenía planeado hacer en caso de que Victor se negara a hacer pública la información que Isabella Yang les había dado.

-Te equivocas Victor, no puedes con esto solo, no puedes hacer todo tú solo pero eres un orgulloso de mierda y jamás vas a aceptar que necesitas la ayuda de alguien - dijo Yuri en voz baja al tiempo que escuchaba los tonos de espera de llamada del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Hola?- contestó la voz preocupada de Otabek Altin-. Yuri ¿Estás bien? ¿Victor aceptó mostrar la información que tenemos?

-No, el idiota se negó- dijo Yuri suspirando de forma cansada al tiempo que dejaba él también el restaurante en el que se había reunido con Victor-. Dice que si lo hace él, J.J dañará a su Yuri pero si lo hacemos nosotros no habrá problema ¿o sí?

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Yura?- dijo el kazajo sabiendo que si hacían eso, el mundo se volvería loco una vez más.

-Bueno, J.J. no es el único que sabe jugar sucio y no creo que esto sea jugar sucio en realidad, esto se trata de justicia- dijo el rubio con determinación en su voz-. Solo vamos a darle lo que se merece ¿no? Si no lo hacemos nosotros nadie lo hará, Beka…

-Ok, tienes razón- dijo Otabek con calma- ¿Quieres hacerlo ahora mismo?

-No, esperemos a que la conferencia de Yuri Katsuki termine- dijo el joven entendiendo que aquello era lo mejor para proteger al amado de Victor-. Lo haremos inmediatamente después, prepáralo todo. Estaré contigo y con los demás en cinco minutos.

Otabek respondió de forma afirmativa a las palabras del joven Plisetsky mientras éste subía la capucha de su sudadera negra favorita antes de salir a la fría mañana de Barcelona con una sonrisa llena de decisión en sus labios. Él y los demás chicos ya habían revisado el material que Isabella les había entregado y todos sabían que dentro de aquellas pruebas había también cosas que destruirían la imagen de perfección y soberbia de J.J. para siempre, pues la vida de mentira de ese hombre que se llamaba a sí mismo "el rey" estaba a punto de desmoronarse como sucede con todas las mentiras de la historia del mundo.

-Espero que estés preparado para esto, estúpido gusano- dijo el joven Plisetsky en voz baja, sabiendo que estaba a punto de desatar un nuevo huracán-. Espero que de verdad puedas con lo que te espera, bienvenido a la locura que tú mismo desataste, bienvenido al infierno que te aguarda J.J…

* * *

Los reporteros se empujaban los unos a los otros tratando de conseguir el mejor lugar para sentarse en frente del patinador que por un día entero había sido el tema de todos los titulares previos a la gran final del Grand Prix. La sala entera era un hervidero de rumores y suposiciones, todos estaban ahí reunidos para regodearse en el dolor y en la vergüenza de un hombre que ellos pensaban, no tendría nada qué decir al respecto de lo que había sucedido, un hombre que estaba ahí para seguir ridiculizándose, pues era claro que nadie había pedido una explicación.

Por eso los reporteros y reporteras ahí reunidas esperaban con la pluma y el papel listos para que sus lenguas viperinas siguieran lanzando veneno contra un chico que en ese mismo instante, estaba esperando pacientemente a que le indicaran que había llegado el momento de enfrentarse a todos, de decirles lo que tenía que decir. Sí, él también sabía que la verdad que él quería contarles no era necesaria para la prensa pero él sentía que sin duda alguna aquello era necesario para él y por eso tenía que hacerlo. Por eso tenía que hablar. Quizá de ese modo podría después enfrentarse a sí mismo y enfrentarse a Victor… ¿Dónde estaba Victor?

Los ojos marrones del chico buscaron al ruso entre la gente pero era evidente que su todavía prometido no estaba ahí. Yuri ni siquiera se había quitado el anillo de la familia Nikiforov de su dedo con la esperanza de que Victor de verdad estaría ahí. Pero era obvio que quizá Victor se había arrepentido de la promesa que había hecho. Quizá Victor después de todo había decidido que estaba bien dejarlo ir y Yuri no podía quejarse al respecto porque él mismo lo había alejado.

Pero aquello dolía. Dolía profundamente que Victor ni siquiera se hubiera quedado con él aquellos dos últimos días ¡Cómo dolía aquella ausencia! De verdad dolía como el infierno que Victor no estuviera ahí.

Yuri suspiró ruidosamente atrayendo la mirada de Dasha Nikiforova quien lo miraba con sus ojos azules llenos de preocupación, y es que aunque la mujer estaba orgullosa de ver al joven Katsuki enfrentándolo todo, también le dolía que esos ojos marrones parecieran a punto de llorar, a punto de rendirse. Ella sabía que solo el calor de su familia estaba sosteniéndolo en pie, ella sabía que Yuri seguía ahí en esa sala a punto de ser lanzado a los lobos simplemente porque su hermana mayor sostenía su mano y sus padres se mantenían muy cerca de su lado.

Y ella quería formar parte de eso también, Yuri todavía era parte de su familia, Yuri no podía dejar de ser parte de su familia todo por aquel error que su hijo había cometido. Fue por eso que sin pensarlo más, Dasha se acercó al muchacho con el que no había hablado desde el día anterior y éste le dedicó una sonrisa triste que rompió en mil pedazos el corazón de la mujer. Aquel dolor en Yuri era demasiado, Victor tenía que curar ese dolor rápido, Victor no podía dejar a Yuri cargando con aquel dolor.

-¿Estás listo, cariño?- dijo Dasha acariciando el rostro del joven con suavidad al tiempo que Mari se alejaba de su hermano para preguntar si era tiempo de que su hermano saliera a hablar-. Vitya ya no debe tardar, me acaba de enviar un mensaje, viene corriendo para acá…

-¿Vendrá?- dijo el pelinegro sintiendo que el dolor dentro de él remitía un poco- ¿De verdad vendrá?

-Claro que estará aquí, él solo fue a hablar un rato con Yuri Plisetsky- dijo Dasha con una sonrisa llena de apoyo-. No te preocupes, querido, él estará aquí. Mi hijo es un idiota pero él no va a abandonarte, sé que te ha hecho daño y lo castigaré por eso pero… ¿Crees que puedas darle una última oportunidad?

-¿Una última oportunidad?- dijo Yuri sintiendo que los ojos tristes de la madre de Victor no estaban hechos para sentir dolor.

-Sí, solo una última oportunidad para que puedas escucharlo- dijo Dasha con la voz llena de súplica-. Sé que esto es algo que deben resolver los dos y ahí está el meollo del asunto Yuri: ustedes son dos, ustedes son dos personas que podrán vencerlo todo si tú lo dejas estar a tu lado. Deja que te acompañe Yuri ¿quieres? Y después de eso, escúchalo aunque ¿sabes algo? Si no confías en sus palabras mira sus ojos, los ojos de quien amas jamás van a mentirte y créeme, Vitya te ama, sé que él te ama tanto como tú lo amas a él…

-Dasha, yo…- dijo Yuri sintiendo que no podía decirle que no a aquella mujer, ni a ella ni a Victor y por primera vez se planteó la posibilidad de que quizá si volvía a mirar a Victor como ella le había recomendado todo sería diferente, pero ¿Él podría ser tan valiente como para darle otra oportunidad a su amor?

-No me digas nada a mí- dijo ella con una sonrisa dulce-. Díselo a él. O no, no le digas nada aún. Solo ve con él anda, acaba de llegar, ahí está, Victor está aquí para ti Yuri…

El rostro de Yuri volteó de forma automática hacia donde Dasha estaba mirando y su corazón latió con fuerza al ver a Victor ahí de pie, caminando hacia él. Lo pasos del ruso eran lentos y Yuri no pudo evitar moverse también hacia él, sintiendo que su cuerpo se movía solo, sintiendo que la gravedad de toda la tierra lo conducía hacia aquel hombre cuyos ojos azules estaban llenos de tristeza, de dolor, del mismo amor sin medida del que estaban llenos los suyos.

Y entonces Yuri lo vio todo claro, vio todo como hasta ese momento no había podido verlo: Victor Nikiforov estaba delante de él, Victor Nikiforov estaba mirándolo y extendía su mano hacia él una vez más, lo llamaba a su lado, lo convocaba a ser parte de su vida y Yuri supo con cada latido de su corazón que lo que él de verdad quería, que lo que él más deseaba en el universo era poder quedarse con él la vida entera. Y Yuri pudo ver en esos ojos toda la vida que les aguardaba, toda la felicidad que estaba más allá del túnel oscuro por el que estaban pasando ahora, y aunque alrededor de él todo era oscuridad, lo ojos de Victor eran luz. El amor de Victor era el sol. Victor acabaría de nuevo con las tinieblas.

Fue en ese momento en el que la distancia entre los dos se cerró y Yuri sintió de golpe el calor del cuerpo de Victor delante del suyo y aquel reencuentro se sintió dentro de él como la felicidad embriagadora que una persona que ha vagado por el desierto debe sentir al encontrarse de pronto con un oasis y Yuri quiso aferrarse de nuevo a aquellos brazos, buscar refugio en ese cuerpo que le había enseñado mil cosas del amor y de la vida.

En aquel momento, Yuri quiso poder gritarle a Victor que no había nada que perdonar, que no hacía falta que él le explicara nada pero Yuri sabía que Dasha y su madre tenían razón: él tenía que conocer la historia completa, él tenía que escuchar a Victor pero no en ese instante. Los dos iban a hablar después, lejos de las cámaras y de la gente, así que en ese instante Yuri hizo lo único que se sintió capaz de hacer: tomó la mano de Victor entre la suya y sintió que la fuerza volvía a invadirlo, sintió que todo en el universo volvía a tener sentido una vez más.

-No voy a dejarte, mi Yuri- dijo Victor sintiendo que su corazón volvía a la vida de pronto al sentir el calor de la mano de Yuri entre sus dedos-. No te dejaré ahora, no te dejaré jamás…

Yuri asintió a las palabras del hombre delante de él quien no estaba esperando una respuesta definitiva todavía. Él sabía que la situación en la que los dos se encontraban tendría que resolverse en otro escenario y que ahora él debía concentrarse en apoyar al joven que había dejado de temblar de pronto, al joven que empezó a caminar sin soltarlo rumbo a la mesa de la conferencia de prensa cuando Mari, quien aún contemplaba a Victor con odio en la mirada, les dijo que había llegado la hora de empezar.

Y así, juntos, tomados de la mano, los dos enfrentaron las luces de miles de flashes y el rumor de miles de voces que comentaban sorprendidas aquel gesto que sin duda alguna era algo desafiante para sus ojos: los dos hombres tomados de la mano, los dos hombres cuyas manos unidas seguían reflejando la luz de las cámaras sobre la argollas doradas que eran un símbolo de la promesa que a pesar de todo, seguía uniéndolos.

-Buenos días a todos- dijo Yuri sorprendiendo a todo el mundo con la firmeza de su voz-. He convocado a esta conferencia de prensa porque aunque no tengo que hacerlo por ustedes o por el mundo, yo creo que debo de contar mi propia historia, yo lo necesito, si ustedes lo creen o no, no es mi problema…

La voz de Yuri llenó el lugar con más murmullos y todo el mundo empezó a gritar preguntas cuestionando las primeras declaraciones del muchacho que en ese justo instante supo que las palabras de su madre habían sido ciertas: después de enfrentarse a sí mismo, enfrentarse a tantas personas que jamás lo conocerían, era sencillo, sumamente sencillo y Victor estaba a su lado, podía con eso, claro que podía.

-El día de ayer mi vida privada y el derecho a no contarlo todo acerca de mi pasado fueron violados con saña, aun no sé quién hizo esto pero no me importa- continuó el joven Katsuki con calma-. Sea quien haya sido esa persona, espero que nadie haga lo mismo con él algún día porque deben de saber que cuando ustedes invaden aquello que no debe ser visto, es como si alguien abusara de ti físicamente. Muchos de ustedes condenan la violación, muchos de ustedes condenan el asesinato y demás actos criminales pero no condenan una invasión así, ustedes festejan este tipo de acciones porque la gran mayoría de ustedes vive de ello, ustedes viven del sufrimiento de los demás…

Los reporteros se quedaron callados de pronto, removiéndose incomodos en sus asientos. Algunos de ellos mostraron algunas sonrisas de burla como queriendo dejarle en claro al joven Katsuki que nada de lo que él dijera los haría sentirse avergonzados de su profesión pero Yuri no quería eso, ese no era su objetivo para nada.

-Ustedes se escandalizan de forma falsa porque yo bailé en un tubo, porque bailé desnudo frente a miles de turistas que solo buscaban diversión y la razón que tuve para hacerlo fue suficiente para mí del mismo modo en el que sus razones bastan para seguir viviendo de mentiras y de engaños- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa helada de la que las cámaras no se perdían ningún detalle-. Lo que quiero decir, es que ninguno de ustedes y yo somos tan diferentes. Ustedes me llamaron puta, dijeron que me había acostado con todos los jueces para llegar aquí, ustedes siguen esperando que yo diga que me retiraré de la competencia pero no lo haré. Al final del día yo sé que nada de lo que han dicho es cierto, al final del día seré yo quien duerma tranquilo porque sé que no le debo ninguna explicación al mundo pero ustedes… son ustedes los que siguen prostituyendo sus plumas, así que, sin buscar ser ofensivo, espero que escriban quién de nosotros es más puta al final de cuentas…

La voz helada de Yuri hizo eco en la habitación al tiempo que sus palabras cobraban sentido dentro de la cabeza de los reporteros quienes ya imaginaban los nuevos titulares llenos de veneno que escribirían basados en las fuertes declaraciones del patinador japonés quien sentía que su discurso estaba llegando a su final.

-Así que mi anuncio oficial es el siguiente: no voy a retirarme ahora, voy a presentar mi programa corto en la tarde al lado de mi entrenador, Victor Nikiforov y espero poder regalarles un nuevo titular- dijo Yuri lleno de convicción-. Yo conozco el infierno de verdad, yo sé lo que es que la oscuridad te impida ser quien eres en realidad, ustedes lo llaman locura, pero para mí fue una dura enfermedad con la que todavía lucho, con la que tendré que luchar todos los días de mi vida, pero si he soportado tanto antes, no voy a rendirme ahora. Ahora más que nunca estoy convencido de que podré ganar la medalla de oro, no por ustedes, lo haré por mí y si después de eso todavía piensan que me acosté con todos los jueces del mundo, bueno ¿Quién soy yo para pedirles que me crean? Yo voy a contar la historia que quiero contar sobre el hielo, esa es toda la explicación que necesito dar ahora. Los veré ahí una vez más, no se atrevan a quitar sus ojos de mí, no se atrevan a dejar de mirarme ni un solo segundo. Gracias por venir, no quiero contestar a ninguna pregunta. Dije lo que tenía que decir. Eso es todo.

Una locura de preguntas que nadie pudo contener estalló de repente pero Yuri siguió mirándolos a todos con aire sereno, como si nada de lo que aquellas personas que seguían gritando que aquello no era justo, que había mil cosas todavía a las que Yuri tenía que responder pero el joven Katsuki sabía que aquello no era cierto: él no le debía nada a aquella gente. Él ya había dicho todo lo que había querido decir.

-Si usted no va a responder a ninguna pregunta, queremos escuchar entonces al señor Nikiforov- dijo un intrépido reportero que desvaneció las voces a su alrededor-. Todavía no nos explican cómo esto ha afectado su relación, los dos acaban de anunciar su compromiso en la rede sociales hace días ¿Sigue eso en pie? ¿Es cierto que el señor Nikiforov ha estado viéndose con Jean Jacques Leroy en secreto? ¿Es esto un triángulo amoroso? ¿Siguen pensando en casarse después de todo?

Los ojos de Yuri se llenaron de pesar al escuchar aquellas preguntas porque aquel era un tema que él había evitado a propósito pero tal parecía que nadie los dejaría en paz hasta que Victor se proclamara al respecto. Y el hombre de los ojos azules sonrió de forma despectiva antes de apretar la mano de Yuri entre sus dedos como si quisiera dejarle en claro a su amado que aquellas preguntas en realidad no estaban de más, que tenía que contestarlas.

-Lo que pasó con el señor Leroy fue parte de un juego que él mismo ha planeado. Yo cometí un error al caer en él pero no diré más al respecto, si quieren saberlo todo, pregúntenle a él, pregúntenle por el origen de todo esto a él y estoy seguro de que le encantará contestar a todas sus preguntas- dijo Victor con calma-. En cuanto a mi relación con Yuri, solo diré que los dos seguimos juntos en todo, que nuestro compromiso sigue en pie al menos que Yuri decida lo contrario pero eso es algo hablaremos a su debido tiempo. Ahora les pido que regresen los reflectores a lo que de verdad importa: esto es una competencia deportiva señores, en unas horas veremos sobre el hielo a los seis mejores patinadores artísticos del mundo y eso es todo lo que les debe importar. Yo estoy seguro de que será una lucha férrea, una competencia que quedará en la mente de todas las personas a lo largo y ancho del mundo y estoy seguro de que el hombre al que yo amo, que este patinador maravilloso al que tengo la suerte de entrenar hará historia. Mi Yuri nació para hacer historia, eso es lo único que él quiere demostrar…

Yuri y Victor se levantaron de la silla después de que el hombre de los ojos azules terminara de decir aquellas palabras, ignorando el rumor de más preguntas, alejándose de todos aquellos buitres a quienes no les habían dado el gusto de verlos caer. En la sala, la locura se había desatado, muchas de las declaraciones de los dos ya eran tendencia en todas las redes sociales pero a nadie le quedaba ya la duda de una sola verdad: Victor Nikiforov y Yuri Katsuki seguían juntos en todo y el joven Katsuki sintió al darle la espalda a toda aquella locura, que aquello era verdad, que Victor seguía a su lado, que Victor le había dicho a todo el mundo que él se quedaría a su lado y por primera vez en aquel día que se había hecho para él infernalmente largo, el joven supo que aquel no era el final para la historia de los dos…

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y la taza de café que estaba sosteniendo en su mano derecha cayó al suelo sin que él pudiera evitarlo. Jean Jacques Leroy quiso gritar al leer el primer titular de las noticias que se desplegaban ante sus ojos pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. No podía decir nada, simplemente no podía. Era como si su cuerpo se hubiera congelado, como si alguien le hubiera lanzado un hechizo de inmovilidad total al que no podía resistirse.

El joven canadiense sintió que empezaba a sudar en frío mientras las imágenes de videos íntimos que había grabado mientras tenía relaciones sexuales con otros hombres, videos que nadie más que él creía conocer se desplegaban en la televisión sin que él pudiera hacer algo por evitarlo. Era evidente que la gente de la televisión había censurado el contenido de aquellas imágenes pero nadie podría negar que aquel era su rostro en la pantalla, nadie podría ahora decir que aquello era una jugarreta sucia parecida a la que él había hecho el día anterior.

El mundo alrededor de J.J. se llenó de silencio aunque las notificaciones en su teléfono no se hicieron esperar y los golpes en la puerta, señal de que sus padres, quienes eran también sus entrenadores, se habían enterado de todo. Pero él no podía pensar en nada, simplemente no podía pensar en algo porque la rabia estaba consumiéndolo, porque hacía apenas una hora se había reído como nunca de las declaraciones de Yuri Katsuki en la televisión pero algo dentro de su cabeza le hizo saber que en aquel momento el nuevo hazmerreír era él.

Porque el mundo por fin se había enterado de aquellas pasiones secretas que ardían en su interior, pasiones a las que él les había dado rienda suelta en secreto, como el secreto más custodiado de su ser. Pero era evidente que alguien lo había traicionado, porque además de los escandalosos videos que resultaban aún más escandalosos que las fotos de Yuri Katsuki, alguien había también expuesto varias llamadas en las que se le escuchaba planeando destruir al joven japonés usando las negras artes que había puesto en práctica y también, aceptaba que hacía esas cosas con el solo objetivo de dañar a Victor Nikiforov para castigarlo por haberlo usado en un affair.

Y J.J. era ahora la victima del poder destructivo de la prensa, J.J. probaba ahora una cucharada de su propio veneno, pero dentro de él no había arrepentimiento, no había nada más que una rabia que subía desde u estomago a su boca y que sabía a hiel amarga. Tenía que hacer algo, pero no sabía muy bien qué. También tenía que ir de una vez a la práctica publica previa a la presentación del programa corto pero no creía poder lograrlo.

Dentro de él, la rabia nublaba su entendimiento y aunque sabía perfectamente quién había sido la persona responsable de mostrarle al mundo su verdadero ser (porque aquello había sido cosa de Isabella, él lo sabía, por eso la muchacha había desaparecido del hotel aquella mañana) , en la mente desordenada del joven solo había un solo culpable: Yuri Katsuki, Yuri Katsuki seguía siendo el culpable de todo porque si aquel idiota no se hubiera aparecido en el camino de Victor, él habría tenido otra oportunidad para tener al ruso para él, para tenerlo a su lado como un trofeo. Pero Yuri Katsuki lo había llevado lejos, Yuri Katsuki era el culpable de todo y él no podía dejar que aquel chico se saliera con la suya, no podía.

Isabella Yang podía joderse en el infierno, eso lo tenía a él sin cuidado porque de cualquier modo ella también estaba embarrada hasta el fondo en aquel asunto. Isabella jamás le había importado así que aquello podía esperar, claro que podía esperar. Todo podía esperar, menos el daño que todavía podría causarle a Yuri Katsuki. Tenía que hacerlo. De todos modos tenía que ir al Centro de Convenciones Internacional de Barcelona que era la sede de la competencia, tenía que ir ahí, tenía que ver a Yuri Katsuki y arreglar las cuentas pendientes con él ahí.

J.J. tomó su mochila sin pensarlo ni un segundo más y colocando una gorra sobre su cabeza, así como unos lentes oscuros que ocultaban del mundo su mirada enloquecida, el chico salió del lugar sorprendiendo a sus padres con su actitud calmada e indiferente.

-Jean Jacques…- dijo su madre con una mirada llena de preocupación en sus ojos.

-No necesitamos pensar en esto, madre- dijo el joven con su habitual arrogancia-. Esto no es importante, mi practica sí lo es, vayamos a la pista de hielo y terminemos con las expectativas de todos los que quieren verme caer ¿está bien?

Nathalie Leroy miró a su hijo sabiendo que aquella fachada no era verdadera. La mujer se sentía inquieta pero no pudo encontrar el valor para decirle a su hijo que lo que había sucedido no se resolvería al tratar de ignorarlo. Alain Leroy, el padre del muchacho le dedicó a su esposa una mirada de comprensión pero tampoco dijo nada. De cualquier modo lo que había sucedido no era algo que ellos quisieran abordar, no sabían cómo hacerlo así que se limitaron a seguir al muchacho rumbo al elevador.

Cuando la familia Leroy llegó al lobby del hotel, miles de reporteros estaban ahí congregados para poder escribir la noticia que había robado los titulares de aquella mañana, era más que evidente que de pronto la historia de Yuri Katsuki quien había dado una catedra de valentía una hora antes, había dejado de ser importante también.

Y aunque todo mundo se abalanzó hacia J.J. tratando de obtener una entrevista que sería una primicia, el chico canadiense pasó entre ellos como si ninguna de aquellas personas importara de verdad, los esquivó a todos como quien esquiva las balas y su silencio y arrogancia eran tan grandes, que fueron muy pocos los que se atrevieron a insistir. Pero J.J. no decía nada, simplemente siguió caminando hasta subir al auto que esperaba por sus padres y por él.

J.J. no estaba pensando en nadie en el mundo más que en el japonés idiota que ahora debía estar feliz ya. Tenía que acabar con él de forma directa. Tenía que hacerlo sufrir él mismo porque nada de lo que había intentado había funcionado. Tenía que sacarlo del hielo a toda costa. Tenía que regresarlo a la maldita pocilga japonesa de la que había salido.

Una sonrisa de maldad pura se dibujó en los labios de J.J. cuando por fin el joven bajó del auto y con la frente en alto y sin dejar de sonreír, llegó a los vestidores del centro de convenciones donde los cinco finalistas del Grand Prix estaban entrenando ya. El joven se cambió lentamente, sabiendo que todas las miradas estarían sobre él pero aquello era algo que no le molestaba del todo. Él era el rey, maldita sea y un rey está acostumbrado a que los demás seres ordinarios lo miren, aquello no era algo que él tuviera que temer.

Cuando sus patines estuvieron en su lugar, J.J. caminó a la pista y comenzó a calentar sin perder de vista a Yuri Katsuki quien estaba hablando con su entrenador mientras éste tomaba la mano del chico y la llevaba a sus labios, haciendo que una sonrisa tímida y tibia iluminara de nuevo los ojos de Yuri, y aquella fue la gota que derramó el vaso, aquella felicidad, aunque nimia en el rostro del joven Katsuki era algo que J.J. pensaba, un chico como Yuri no podría tener.

Y la rabia lo inundó de nuevo, y los restos de razón que aun existían dentro de él se fueron al carajo. J.J. dejó que el odio por aquellos dos tomara control de su cuerpo, así que sin detenerse a pensarlo, el canadiense dejó que sus pies se deslizaran por el hielo con el solo propósito de llegar a donde Yuri Katsuki estaba y dañarlo, hacerle daño, hacer que perdiera todo sobre el hielo ya que no había podido hacer que perdiera a su maldito y perfecto amor.

Los demás patinadores quienes lo seguían con la mirada, pronto se dieron cuenta de que el hombre estaba planeando una locura, pero nadie fue capaz de detenerlo. Porque la velocidad de J.J. era demasiada y porque cuando los demás pudieron reaccionar, un grito de dolor proveniente de los labios de Yuri Katsuki fue todo lo que se dejó escuchar en el recinto, mientras el joven japonés caía sobre el hielo y un montón de gotas de sangre comenzaba a manar de la herida donde la navaja de los patines de J.J. se habían estrellado.

Todo había pasado tan rápido, todos habían visto las acciones de J.J. en cámara lenta y su única reacción había sido quedarse inmóviles tratando de entender si algo así había sucedido de verdad. Y cuando todo mundo recuperó el movimiento, J.J. comenzó a reír como loco, reía porque Yuri Katsuki estaba herido y nadie con una herida como aquella podría patinar un solo minuto en un evento de alta exigencia física como una final del Grand Prix.

J.J. reía en medio del caos que se había desatado, J.J. reía incluso después de que Victor Nikiforov en persona se acercara a él para depositar un puñetazo en su rostro, un puñetazo que él no sintió porque estaba feliz por fin, porque de una vez por todas lo había logrado, por fin le había dado el tiro de gracia a Yuri Katsuki. J.J. reía porque la nueva locura que él había desatado era demasiado divertida. Porque aunque los médicos habían llegado, Yuri Katsuki se había desvanecido sobre el hielo desde hacía muchos minutos atrás.

Por eso él solo podía reír, por eso solo podía seguir riendo porque por fin lo había logrado: Yuri Katsuki estaba destruido. Él lo había hecho. Aquel sin duda era el final del sueño de Yuri y nadie podría ayudarlo aquella vez…

* * *

 **NDA: Si llegaron hasta este punto, han sobrevivido a lo peor. Juro que este es el último capítulo sad. No pierdan la fe. Mil gracias por el apoyo que le han dado a mi historia, de verdad. Ahora tiene 200 comentarios y no sé cómo pasó eso pero mil gracias¡ :3 Espero que puedan seguir diciéndome todo lo que piensan al respecto de esta historia, de verdad es muy grato leerlos a todos :D**

 **En fin, no me maten, no me odien, esto se resolverá pronto¡ Nos leemos en menos tiempo del que creen¡ Abrazos de oso infinitos para todos :3**


	19. Still alive

**Capítulo 18. Still alive**

-¿Qué dijo el médico?- preguntó Andrey Nikiforov mientras su hijo seguía sentado al lado de la cama en la que un muchacho de cabello oscuro yacía totalmente ajeno al mundo y a la conversación que los dos hombres rusos estaban sosteniendo.

-Que no podrá competir con una herida así, tiene que descansar por lo menos tres días si no queremos que haya un daño permanente en sus músculos- dijo Victor sintiendo que su corazón se llenaba de odio y de rabia a partes iguales.

Habían pasado algunas horas desde que la locura se había desatado en la pista de hielo donde se llevaba a cabo la práctica publica en la que J.J. había herido a Yuri con la navaja de sus patines, bajo el estupor de todos los presentes quienes aún no podían creer que algo así había sucedido. Después de que Victor viera la sangre brotando de la pierna de Yuri, el mundo a su alrededor se había convertido en un remolino de preocupación y miedo que no se calmó hasta que el médico que atendió a Yuri le aseguró de todas las formas posibles que su prometido estaría bien, que solo necesitaba descansar y que definitivamente sería imposible para él competir en unas horas.

-¿Tan grave es?- dijo Andrey quien se sentía cansado después de haber llegado a Barcelona unas horas atrás sin importarle que su propia recuperación pudiera verse afectada por haberse atrevido a tomar su jet privado desafiando a todos los médicos que estaban atendiéndolo y que le habían prohibido viajar expresamente.

Pero es que las noticias habían llegado a él por medio de su esposa y al escuchar la preocupación en la voz de Dasha, él solo había decidido que su hijo y el hombre que pronto sería parte de su familia lo necesitaban ahora y él había prometido hacer todo lo posible por protegerlos y eso era exactamente lo que iba hacer.

Además en aquel preciso instante el corazón de Andrey Nikiforov estaba doliéndose al ver a Victor de aquel modo: roto y cansado, con los ojos rojos por las lágrimas de preocupación que seguramente había llorado, y su ropa, con la que el hombre de los ojos azules era siempre tan cuidadoso, lucía ahora sucia y arrugada a pesar de que solo habían pasado unas horas desde lo que todos los medios habían llamado _"el accidente"_ había sucedido. Además, Yuri lucia tan frágil ahora, con su pierna vendada, la bolsa de suero conectada a su muñeca y sus ojos cerrados le daban cuenta a Andrey de que el joven estaba de verdad noqueado y su semblante lucia tan pálido debido a la pérdida de sangre que aquella visión habría asustado a cualquiera, mucho más a su hijo quien sin duda sentía un amor más allá de todo por aquel chico a quien Andrey deseaba poder despertar de una vez para que ni él ni su hijo tuvieran que sufrir jamás.

-La navaja de J.J. lo cortó de forma profunda, es mejor que él no compita, debe recuperarse, tiene que estar bien papá ¿entiendes? Tiene que estar bien…- dijo Victor aferrándose a la mano fría de Yuri, deseando que todo fuera distinto aunque no podía serlo.

-Vitya, él estará bien, encontré al mejor medico deportivo que pude, nada va a pasarle- dijo Andrey tratando de tranquilizar a su hijo-. Lo que me preocupa es cómo reaccionará ante la noticia de que no puede competir…

-No va a gustarle ni un poco ¿sabes? – dijo Victor sintiendo que nada lo había preparado para comunicarle a su amado una noticia como aquella-. Yuri odia perder, lo odia con todas sus fuerzas y por eso sé que esta vez será peor porque perderá sin competir y eso es injusto, es completamente injusto.

-¿Y no hay modo de lograr que la competencia se posponga unos días más?- dijo Andrey de forma pensativa-. Es decir, he escuchado que el loco que hirió a Yuri ni siquiera será amonestado por lo que hizo. La gente dice que la familia Leroy tiene contactos dentro de la Unión Internacional de Patinaje artístico y bueno, perdona que lo diga así pero, noticia de última hora hijo mío, tú también los tienes…

-¿Qué intentas decirme, papá?- dijo Victor empezando a notar que su padre estaba hablando ahora como el fiero hombre de política y negocios que siempre había sido, ese hombre que no permitía que nada ni nadie pasara por encima de él.

-Que no he invertido dinero en esa asociación toda mi vida como para no pedir un favor por ello ahora que lo necesito- dijo Andrey convencido de que ese era el plan de acción que tenía que tomar-. Sé que te disgusta que lo haga de esta forma pero ¿qué otro camino nos queda? Si el medico dijo que en tres días Yuri será capaz de competir, entonces será capaz de hacerlo. Lo que me corresponde a mí como cabeza de esta familia es ayudar a que tu prometido tenga ese plazo para recuperarse y eso es precisamente lo que vine a hacer a este lugar, Vitya…

-Papá, no quiero que la gente murmure, ya hay demasiados chismes rodeándonos a Yuri y a mí- dijo Victor pensando que todo lo que había pasado era ya demasiado como para encima lidiar con más habladurías acerca de la misteriosa forma en la que Yuri había logrado recuperarse para poder participar en la final del Grand Prix.

-¡Bah! Estoy acostumbrado a que la gente hable de mí, no me importa, además, las cosas que se arreglan entre hombres de negocios jamás son públicas, créeme- dijo Andrey como si él estuviera acostumbrado a todo aquello y la verdad es que lo estaba-. Mira Vitya, sé que no lo entiendes porque tú fuiste parte del patinaje como lo que eres, un atleta, pero dentro de este mundo son muchos intereses los que se manejan. Sí, para ti sé que es más que un negocio pero hijo mío, a veces poder ofertar algo a los que dirigen todo esto puede ayudar. Así que déjalo en mis manos, moveré unos hilos aquí y allá y lograremos que la competencia de hoy sea pospuesta. Creo que incluso el presidente de la asociación estará aliviado, la final de este año ya está atrayendo la atención de las formas equivocadas, quizá todo mundo necesite un respiro a final de cuentas…

-Ok…- dijo Victor sabiendo que no habría otra opción más que aceptar la ayuda de su padre para poder hacer que el sueño de Yuri siguiera vivo-. Gracias, papá… por cierto, después de hagas lo que tengas que hacer descansa un poco ¿quieres? Ya es suficiente con tener a alguien de mi familia enfermo, mamá ha estado muy preocupada también, sé que ella y Hiroko se apoyan mutuamente pero tú…

-Cuando arregle esto, iré directamente al hotel con tu madre, sé que no debo sentirme un súper héroe a mi edad, pero de verdad quiero ayudarlos- dijo el hombre mayor con una sonrisa sincera-. Y eso haré, puedo estar enfermo todavía, pero créeme, puedo parecer amenazador e implacable si quiero hacerlo, es una ventaja de le edad, tus virtudes o tus defectos no hacen más que aumentar y si eso no funciona, bueno, no creo que alguien pueda negarle algo a un pobre viejo que pagará bien por ello ¿no?

-Nunca cambiaras, papá- dijo Victor con una sonrisa vacía del odio de la última vez que se habían visto y Andrey notó que lo que hacía de verdad estaba acercándolo una vez más a aquel hijo suyo del que se había alejado por voluntad propia años atrás.

-Yuri está despertando- dijo el mayor de los Nikiforov-. Es mejor que hables con él ahora, hablen de todo lo que tengan que hablar Vitya, ya es tiempo.

-Lo sé- dijo Vector sintiendo que efectivamente Yuri se movía inquieto en la cama como si quiera despertar de una buena vez- ¿No quieres quedarte para poder presentártelo de una vez?

-No, prefiero conocerlo cuando tenga una sonrisa en el rostro, ahora no es un buen momento para él- dijo Andrey con algo de vergüenza en la voz-. Además, tu madre dice que cuando lo ves sonreír no puedes evitar amarlo y… bueno, yo jamás he sido un sentimental pero si él te hace feliz, quisiera poder amarlo también, así que…

Victor sonrió de forma radiante ante las palabras de su padre quien, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro como si quisiera dejarle en claro a Victor que de verdad nada iba a pasarles a él y a Yuri, salió de la habitación al tiempo que los ojos del joven Katsuki se abrían lentamente y Victor se preparó mentalmente para la conversación intensa que seguramente estaban a punto de tener.

Yuri se sentía mareado cuando sus pupilas recibieron la luz del sol. El chico había permanecido prácticamente inconsciente desde que llegara al hospital, por ello estaba desubicado y el dolor en la pierna derecha, el lugar donde la navaja de J.J. se había encajado, terminó por despertarlo trayendo hasta él una sensación de vacío y vértigo que tenían todo que ver con los recuerdos que llenaron su mente al darse cuenta de que lo que había sucedido en la pista de hielo de verdad había sido grave.

-Victor…- dijo el joven sintiendo la presencia de su entrenador y prometido al lado suyo-. Victor… ¿Qué…?

-Shhh, calma mi Yuri- dijo el ruso haciendo que el joven al lado suyo lo mirara con desconcierto en sus ojos-. Tienes que estar tranquilo ¿está bien? Si te mueves demasiado vas a lastimarte y no quieres romper los puntos de tu herida ¿verdad? Quédate quieto ¿sí? No tengas miedo, todo estará bien…

-¿Puntos?- dijo el joven Katsuki sintiendo pánico al escuchar esa palabra que en el lenguaje del mundo de los atletas no podía significar nada Bueno-. Victor… ¿Por qué tengo puntos?

Los ojos marrones de Yuri estaban llenos de terror y Victor tuvo ganas de arrancarse el corazón ahí mismo. Aquello de verdad era terrible, Yuri estaba a punto de escucharlo decir que probablemente su sueño de toda la vida, el sueño de hacer historia sobre el hielo estaba a punto de perderse. Y aunque Victor también podía decirle que haría todo lo necesario para salvar aquel sueño, que eso no sería una perdida por siempre, que tendrían otra oportunidad, mil oportunidades más para que Yuri pudiera contar la historia que siempre había querido contar, decir algo como "te hirieron y es posible que no puedas competir en esta final" no era algo sencillo de poner en palabras y quizá era mil veces peor escuchar aquello.

-La herida que ese… que ese imbécil te causó fue profunda, mi Yuri. Perdiste mucha sangre y tuvieron que intervenirte de emergencia- dijo Victor sin saber muy bien cómo abordar el tema, armándose de valor para no tartamudear-. Por eso te sientes débil ahora, pero estarás bien ¿me escuchas? Vas a estar bien, ahora solo tienes que descansar…

-¿Qué hora es, Victor?- dijo el pelinegro sintiendo terror dentro de su pecho-. La final del Grand Prix es hoy, no puedo descansar ¿entiendes? No puedo, tengo que competir, tengo que…

Las palabras del pelinegro se extinguieron en su boca al sentir un dolor lacerante recorriendo su pierna cuando el muchacho hizo el intento de levantarse a pesar de que las manos de Victor se apresuraron a detenerlo y a dejarlo nuevamente quieto sobre la cama, aunque aquello era difícil porque el joven Katsuki estaba haciendo todo lo posible por soltarse del agarre de las manos de su entrenador quien lo miraba de forma severa cosa que hizo que la rabia de Yuri estallara en su interior al notar esa actitud de entrenador modelo en Victor.

-Tienes que descansar, Yuri- dijo el ruso seriamente-. Hablo en serio cuando digo que no puedes hacer esfuerzos exagerados en este momento…

-¡No quiero descansar!- dijo el pelinegro con su voz llena de rabia-. Voy a competir ¿Me oyes? ¡Tú no puedes impedirme competir!

-¡Claro que puedo!- dijo Victor tratando de mantener la calma-. Soy tu entrenador, Yuri, soy tu prometido…

-¿Ah sí?- dijo el joven Katsuki fuera de sí, su razonamiento nublado por la rabia y la preocupación- pues no tengo que recordarte que todo esto es culpa tuya ¿Verdad, entrenador? ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya! ¡Todo esto pasó porque sentiste lastima por mí y la confundiste con amor cuando en realidad lo único que siempre has querido hacer es humillarme y reírte con J.J. de mí! ¿No es así, Victor? ¿No es así? ¿Por qué no vas a hacer lo que sea que hagas con él y me dejas en paz? ¿Por qué no me dejas tranquilo, Victor Nikiforov? ¿Por qué no me dejas competir? ¿Lo planeaste tú con él? ¿Hiciste que él me hiriera para acabar conmigo de una vez? Si eso pasó así, ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que eres mi prometido cuando ni siquiera me has explicado por qué tú lo besaste a él? ¿Cómo te atreves a prohibirme algo si tú siempre has hecho lo que quieres? Es mejor que te vayas ahora ¿No crees? ¡Vete, Victor! ¡Vete!

Las palabras del japonés resonaban en la habitación haciendo que Victor sintiera que un montón de balas se estrellaban sobre su piel. Él sabía que todo aquel discurso era solamente fruto del coraje y de la desesperación del hombre que él amaba pero aun así dolía, de verdad dolía que Yuri le pidiera que se fuera de ahí, dolía que Yuri no confiara en él como había hecho antes. Pero aquello era su culpa y él lo sabía, aquella situación era predecible, eso era lo que sucedía cuando los secretos han sido muchos, cuando te has callado por mucho tiempo cosas que de haberse dicho más temprano no habrían dañado a ninguno de los dos.

-No me voy a ir, Yuri- dijo el ruso tratando de mantener la calma a pesar de que sentía la imperiosa necesidad de ponerse a gritar también-. No me iré de aquí hasta que me dejes hablar, no me iré de aquí incluso si me odias ahora porque yo te amo ¿me oyes? Sí, todo esto fue mi culpa y soy yo el que debe solucionarlo, pero no voy a permitir que te hagas daño…

-No dejas que yo me haga daño, pero tú sí puedes hacerlo ¿Qué clase de amor es ese?- dijo Yuri con lágrimas de desesperación en los ojos-. Eres injusto, Victor, eres cruel conmigo y yo… no lo entiendo, no entiendo nada.

Yuri empezó a llorar intentando ocultar sus lágrimas con sus brazos algo que Victor simplemente no podía soportar. Aquella imagen era como una espada que estaba traspasando su corazón porque desde que se había enamorado de Yuri, Victor se había prometido no volver a hacer que los ojos del japonés se llenaran de lágrimas y ahí estaba, que lo único que él había podido lograr era eso, que su amado se doliera física y emocionalmente, que Yuri fuera infeliz, que el chico hubiera vuelto al infierno por su culpa, sí, aquello había sido su culpa.

Sin poder contenerse más, Victor volvió a tomar la mano de Yuri quien no tuvo la fuerza necesaria para alejarse de él. La presencia de Victor en esa habitación, todo lo que Victor no le había dicho dolía dentro de su corazón pero él era un idiota y a pesar de todo quería escuchar lo que Victor tenía que decirle. Y es que él necesitaba entender, necesitaba saber por qué, necesitaba que si el amor que los dos sentían estaba destinado a terminar de una vez o a sobrevivir a toda la tempestad, esto lo haría sin más secretos de por medio, sin más mentiras, sin más cosas que lamentar para que los dos pudieran seguir cada uno con sus vidas sin arrepentimientos.

-Escucha mi Yuri- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules tratando de decir de una vez todo lo que había callado, sabiendo que de lo que él dijera dependía el futuro del amor más grande que había sentido en su vida-. Si no te dije nada antes fue porque…

-Porque siempre has creído que soy débil- dijo Yuri entre sollozos-. Porque crees que no podré soportarlo, porque aunque leíste todo acerca de mi enfermedad no has entendido que puedo ser fuerte si se trata de algo que me importa, si se trata de defender lo que amo. Y yo te amo a ti pero ese amor no es suficiente ¿verdad? Nunca lo será, un amor como el mío jamás será suficiente para alguien como tú…

-Claro que es suficiente, es más de lo que merezco- dijo Victor tratando de encontrar las palabras precisas que pudieran ayudarle a que Yuri lo entendiera de una vez-. No te dije nada porque soy yo el que es débil ¿me oyes? Soy yo el que va por la vida sintiendo que tiene todo bajo control pero no es así, ahora sé que no es así y que no puedo manejarlo todo. Quise protegerte y lo único que conseguí fue lograr que un loco de remate te hiciera daño de forma física y emocional. Sé que después de todo lo que ha pasado tú tienes todo el derecho a odiarme pero no puedo soportar esa idea Yuri ¿Entiendes? Sé que no lo merezco, sé que estarías mejor al lado de otra persona y aun así… aun así espero que me des la oportunidad de quedarme contigo.

-¿Quieres quedarte conmigo?- dijo Yuri como si hasta ese momento se le hubiera ocurrido la posibilidad de que Victor quisiera hacer aquello de verdad-. Estuviste conmigo antes pero… era solamente porque te pedí que te quedarás dos días más a mi lado ¿no es así?

-¿De verdad piensas eso?- dijo Victor sintiéndose impotente, como si las palabras estuvieran jugándole una broma macabra en la que Yuri entendía precisamente lo contrario a lo que él quería decir.

-No…- dijo el joven Katsuki sabiendo que había llegado el momento de sincerarse con Victor-. En realidad esperaba que al igual que yo, tú quisieras quedarte conmigo porque yo soy lo correcto, lo que tú quieres… yo solo quería que siguieras amándome sin importar nada porque así te amo yo…

-Yuri…- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules-. Mi Yuri, entonces ¿Por qué tratas de alejarme?

-No lo sé, quizá tengo miedo- dijo el joven Katsuki atreviéndose a mirar los ojos azules de Victor-. Siempre me pasan cosas horribles ¿entiendes? Todo lo que ha pasado, incluso el hecho de no poder participar en la final, todo eso no hace más que confirmarme que no merezco tener cosas hermosas. Cuando tengo algo así, el universo lo destruye y no sé por qué Victor ¿Tú sabes por qué? ¿Tan mala persona soy? ¿Tan poco valgo? Sé que solo soy un chico más, solo uno más del montón y aun así me atrevo a soñar cosas que no puedo permitirme. Y ahora, incluso me las he arreglado para que nuestro sueño, el sueño que tú salvaste no se cumpla y en realidad estoy aterrado. Estoy muriéndome de miedo porque tú eres lo único que tengo ahora pero… ¿por cuánto tiempo? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que te canses de mí? Es por eso que prefiero poder decirte adiós ahora con una sonrisa en el rostro a tener que sentarme a esperar el día en el que me digas que yo fui un error porque eso soy ¿No crees? Soy un error, toda mi vida es un error Victor ¿Qué otra cosa puede ser?

Los ojos de Victor Nikiforov se llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar las palabras del hombre que amaba. Era triste escucharlo decir aquellas cosas, era triste no poder consolarlo, no poder apartar de él el dolor que había en su pecho. Pero es que el único error de Yuri era estar pensando del modo en el que estaba haciéndolo. El único error de ese hermoso muchacho era seguir dejando que su mente le hiciera creer que no valía nada cuando lo cierto era que para Victor, no había nadie más valioso que él y quizá, jamás lo habría.

Fue por eso, que sin esperarlo más, el ruso tomó a Yuri entre sus brazos y dejó que el joven siguiera llorando. En aquel instante las palabras estaban de más pues había cosas que sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de su amado podían decir mejor que el más elaborado de los discursos. Porque con aquel abrazo, Victor estaba protegiendo a Yuri de su propio ser. Sí, a veces el amor también era así, a veces el amor se sentía como un dolor profundo que no podía calmarse con palabras, a veces el amor era como una herida abierta a la que era mejor dejar sangrar; el amor era también a veces como un corazón convertido en mil pedazos que jamás volvería a ser el mismo pero que por eso mismo, crecería más fuerte después de un golpe devastador como aquel.

Porque Victor sabía que ninguno de los sueños de Yuri iba a perderse y en ese momento el hombre de los ojos azules agradeció que su padre tuviera influencias en donde necesitaba tenerlas. Porque esa era la única forma de salvar el sueño de Yuri, porque si otras personas habían hecho hasta lo imposible por dañarlo, él haría lo mismo por ayudarlo a construir de nuevo. Y es que a veces la naturaleza humana era así, a veces el amor de los humanos era como un terremoto devastador. Amar era destruir, amar era volver a construir después de la tempestad. Amar a alguien no era perfecto, pero era algo real, algo por lo que valía la pena luchar. Y Victor no quería rendirse, Victor tampoco iba a dejar que Yuri se rindiera en nada, ni con la competencia ni con lo que los unía a los dos.

-Mi Yuri no es un error- dijo el hombre depositando un suave beso en la frente del muchacho que seguía en sus brazos sintiendo que ya no tenía fuerza para nada-. Mi Yuri ha sufrido demasiado pero eso va a terminarse ahora ¿Sabes? Cuando yo llegué a tu vida, cuando apareciste frente a mí bailando aquella canción y después, cuando me atrapaste al verte patinar tu replica de mi rutina ¿sabes qué fue lo que pensé?

-No lo sé…- dijo Yuri sin despegar su rostro del pecho de Victor.

-Pensé que yo había llegado al mundo con la sola misión de hacer que volvieras a sonreír- dijo Victor con calma-. Me dije a mi mismo " _Victor, él es la razón de todo ¿entiendes? No lo dejes ir, él es lo que estabas esperando, él es lo que te has estado extrañando la vida entera sin saberlo"._ Por eso hice mil estupideces antes de siquiera poder hablar contigo, porque no tenía más de un día de conocerte y sin embargo mi corazón lo sabía Yuri, él sabía que tú eras para mí no una pieza faltante, ni mi complemento, sino que tú serías esa persona que sería mi compañero de sueños, mi compañero para toda la vida, lo supe en aquel momento del mismo modo en el que lo sé ahora…

-¿Cómo pudiste saberlo?- dijo Yuri intentando aferrarse a las palabras de su amado.

-En realidad no lo supe, simplemente lo sentí- dijo Victor con sinceridad-. Eres la primera persona que me ha hecho a sentir así y sé muy bien que también serás la última. Antes de ti, mi Yuri, yo era una persona distinta, una persona de la que en realidad no me siento avergonzado porque yo creí que hacía lo correcto. Pero todo lo que ha pasado me ha hecho ver que no puedes hacer todo lo que deseas sin que eso desencadene consecuencias, consecuencias que acaban tocando incluso a esas personas que juraste proteger con tu vida…

-¿J.J. es una de esas consecuencias?- dijo Yuri sintiendo que había llegado el momento de hablar de aquella historia que Victor había callado por tanto tiempo- ¿Qué es él para ti?

-Sé que está mal que lo diga pero J.J. no fue sino uno más para mí- dijo Victor con una sonrisa llena de amargura-. La noche del mundial yo me sentía profundamente triste, sé que es difícil de creer pero era así. Había ganado otra maldita medalla de oro y la gente seguía preguntándome qué era lo siguiente que haría, como si todavía les debiera algo, como si tuviera que seguir ganando una medalla tras otra para que ellos pudieran hablar de mí. No, no quiero parecer un mártir pero estaba cansado ¿sabes? Me sentía sumamente cansado así que hice lo que mejor sabía hacer: beber como imbécil y coquetear con el primer hombre que volteara a mirarme y en esa ocasión fue J.J., lo que quiero decir, es que pudo haber sido cualquiera, porque J.J. tiene razón, yo usaba a las personas a mi conveniencia. Aquella noche necesitaba egoístamente que alguien me recordara que yo era la leyenda viva del patinaje, necesitaba sentirme admirado y deseado y sé que eso es estúpido pero Yuri, soy un vanidoso de mierda, eso es lo que soy…

Los ojos marrones de Yuri se quedaron fijos en el rostro de Victor quien tenía la mirada puesta en la nada como si confesar aquellas cosas le estuviera resultando terriblemente penoso y es que era así, pero él sabía que si quería que Yuri creyera en él tenía que exponerse de ese modo, exponerse en cuerpo y alma, exponerse como un ser imperfecto que no tenía miedo de ser visto de aquel modo ante los ojos del hermoso joven que seguía mirándolo en silencio sin saber muy bien qué decir ante aquel discurso.

-Y eso es lo que J.J. no me perdonó jamás, que lo haya usado- continuó el ruso con calma-. En realidad eso no le da derecho a justificar su locura y me ha cobrado más cara la ofensa que según él le hice pero… él no significa nada para mí, Yuri. Él sí fue un error en mi vida, un error en el que yo mismo me enredé por ser ingenuo y pensar que el mundo entero siempre estaría a mis pies. La vanidad te ciega ¿sabes? Sentir que estás en la cima te hace creer que nadie puede dañarte, que nadie nunca se atreverá a hacerte daño y creí que podría resolverlo todo con ese estúpido beso que le di, creí que eso lo resolvería todo porque ¡Era un beso de Victor Nikiforov, carajo! Pero Victor Nikiforov es un idiota, eso es lo que es. Es un imbécil que por vanidad y por orgullo dañó a la única persona a la que ha amado de verdad, la única persona por la que él estaría dispuesto a perderlo todo pero no a él, no a ti mi Yuri, no puedo perderte a ti…

No, no podía perderlo. El corazón de Yuri repetía las palabras del ruso con ansiedad, con desesperación. Su mente seguía trayéndole ideas dolorosas pero su corazón seguía diciéndole que dejara de pensar, que dejara que por una vez en su vida él ganara la batalla, que no había otro camino para los dos que no fuera aquel que tuviera a Victor a su lado. Sí, los dos habían cometido errores, los dos eran imperfecto, tercos e imbéciles cuando querían serlo pero Yuri sabía que el amor en la mirada de Victor era de verdad, que todo lo que él decía era cierto.

-Ni yo puedo perderte a ti, Vitya- dijo Yuri y el ruso sintió que el mundo entero dejaba de girar cuando esas palabras salieron de la boca de su amado-. No quiero perderte pero ¿Crees que podamos lograrlo? ¿De verdad crees que no nos haremos más daño?

-Supongo que sí…- dijo Victor hablando con calma-. Tú padre me dijo una vez que las heridas del amor son inevitables y tiene razón. Seguramente algunos días nos amaremos más que otros, seguramente algunas veces voy a decepcionarte o yo me sentiré confundido con respecto a todo eso que no me dices pero Yuri, eso es nada. Podemos con todo eso ¿No crees? ¿No crees que nacimos para hacer historia? Ese ha sido tu sueño siempre y quiero ayudarte a cumplir ese sueño, porque la única historia que quiero que el mundo recuerde es la que pueda vivir a tu lado, eso es todo lo que quiero. Que tú cumplas tus sueños y que me dejes ser parte de ellos…

-¿Y eso será suficiente para ti?- dijo Yuri sin poder evitarlo- ¿No piensas hacer tu regreso al hielo la próxima temporada?

-No- dijo Victor sin dudarlo ni un solo instante-. Mi carrera como competidor activo ha terminado, yo lo supe al final del campeonato mundial del año pasado pero algo en mí se negaba a creerlo. Estoy cansado, mi Yuri, sé que no podré superarme y así está bien, quiero retirarme como pentacampeón y dejar que nuevos patinadores sean los que escriban leyendas nuevas ahora. Y eso te incluye a ti ¿me entiendes? Ser tu entrenador es la mejor decisión que he tomado en la vida y quiero estar a tu lado todo el tiempo que tú quieras, hasta que seas hexacampeón o hasta que rompas todos los records mundiales que existen, incluso si quieres retirarte después de la final, también te acompañaría después a donde tú quieras ir…

-¿Y si solamente quiero comer Katsudon la vida entera a tu lado?- dijo Yuri con el asomo de una sonrisa triste en sus labios.

-Entonces comeremos Katsudon toda la vida- dijo Victor sintiendo que la tempestad había pasado al fin-. Decidas lo que decidas hacer, yo estaré a tu lado para animarte a hacerlo y espero que tú también quieras acompañarme a donde yo decida ir. Por eso puse el anillo de mi familia en tu dedo, mi Yuri. Porque las promesas que te hice aquella noche son ciertas. Tú eres mi refugio, tú eres mi amor…

-Y tú el mío, Victor- dijo el joven Katsuki abrazándose al ruso sin poder contenerse ni un segundo más-. Te amo y por eso… por eso odio estar en esta situación, odio no poder demostrarte que tu esfuerzo no fue en vano. Sé que no quieres que lo haga, pero tengo que competir…

-Otro de los problemas que tenemos que solucionar, mi Yuri es escucharnos el uno al otro- dijo Victor sintiendo que el mundo entero estaba de nuevo en su lugar al sentir el calor de los brazos de Yuri sobre su cuerpo-. Hay algo que debí decirte primero que todo, así que escúchame ahora ¿sí?

-Ok…- dijo Yuri sintiéndose un poco temeroso de lo que aquella revelación le pudiera hacer sentir.

\- No vas a competir hoy porque la competencia será pospuesta, sé que te darán tiempo para recuperarte, tienen que hacerlo, después de todo si pasaron por alto la agresión de J.J. no pueden hacer oídos sordos a la petición de mi padre...- dijo Victor sintiendo entera confianza en el poder de Andrey Nikiforov.

-¿Tu padre?- dijo Yuri bastante sorprendido- ¿Tu padre está aquí?

-¿De quién crees que heredé la rebeldía?- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules con voz divertida-. Andrey Nikiforov decidió que nos ayudaría y eso está haciendo. Vamos a recuperar tu sueño, mi Yuri. A partir de hoy no perderás nada. Tu vida no es un error ¿lo ves? Tu vida es mi tesoro, Yuri, y si tú me lo permites, quisiera poder seguirte acompañando en ella porque te amo, aunque si crees que debes pensarlo, que lo que provoqué ha cambiado tus sentimientos por mí…

-Victor Nikiforov- dijo Yuri tomando el rostro del otro hombre entre sus manos-. Estoy aferrándome a ti como lo hice desde que era niño ¿Crees que de verdad mi amor por ti ha cambiado?

-¿Ya no quieres alejarme de ti?- dijo Victor necesitando escuchar la respuesta a esa pregunta con todo el corazón.

-No…. Pero ¿Podemos prometer algo más?- dijo el joven Katsuki sintiendo que poco a poco el universo volvía a ser un lugar en el que él podía seguir luchando.

-Lo que tú quieras…

-No más secretos ¿está bien? Sin importar que los dos sintamos miedo de dañarnos, vamos a decirnos todo- dijo Yuri con convicción-. Yo tampoco quiero que sufras por todo lo que no te digo, intentaré que mi mente no se meta entre los dos, pero si un día te sientes cansado de verdad de todo eso, quiero que me lo digas y si no puedo resolverlo, entonces Victor, no tendré miedo de pedirte ayuda. Y del mismo modo espero que no temas dañarme. Es el silencio el que daña, Vitya, nada hiere más que las cosas que no se dicen por miedo…

-Te lo prometo, mi Yuri- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules cerrando aquel nuevo juramento sobre los labios del joven Katsuki quien en ese justo insértate decidió que descansaría lo suficiente para estar listo para competir contra quien fuera-. Entonces… ¿Me perdonas por ser un idiota? ¿Me perdonas por todo el escandalo que provoqué? ¿Me perdonas por haber besado a ese imbécil?

-Te perdono…- dijo Yuri sintiéndose liberado al pronunciar aquellas palabras- ¿Me perdonas tú por seguir dudando de tu amor? ¿Me perdonas por intentar alejarte de mí?

-Claro que sí- dijo Victor sintiendo que no había nada que perdonarle al muchacho de los cabellos oscuros-. Sé que es idiota que lo pregunte pero ¿Esto significa que sigues siendo mi prometido, verdad?

-Eso significa que me casaré contigo muy pronto- dijo Yuri con tranquilidad-. Lo siento, entrenador pero no puedo regresarte el anillo de tu familia, creo que hace un momento dijiste que yo soy el amor de tu vida entonces…

-Claro que eso eres, Yuri Katsuki- dijo Victor sintiéndose feliz por primera vez en días.

-Vitya…- dijo el pelinegro con algo de ansiedad en la voz- ¿Cuándo sabremos si tu padre ha logrado que pospongan la fecha de la final?

-Quizá en una hora más- dijo Victor con calma-. No te preocupes por eso y descansa ahora ¿Quieres? Aun debes estar agotado, mi Yuri, en serio perdiste mucha sangre y si de verdad queremos estar listos para callar a todo mundo en tres días, debes descansar bien ahora ¿sí? Andrey siempre logra lo que se propone, así que no tengas miedo, tu suegro lo resolverá todo, créeme. Así que duerme ahora ¿quieres? duerme ahora, yo estaré aquí contigo y no dejaré que nada malo te pase ¿está bien?

-¿Vitya?- dijo Yuri sintiendo que su cuerpo estaba de verdad pidiéndole que cerrara los ojos para poder recuperar energía.

-¿Qué sucede, mi Yuri?- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules empezando a peinar el cabello oscuro de su amado con sus dedos.

-Te amo…- dijo Yuri haciendo sonreír a su prometido-. Despiértame cuando tengas noticias de tu padre ¿sí?

-Claro que sí- dijo Victor besando la frente del muchacho mientras éste cerraba sus ojos lentamente-. Cuando despiertes te diré que tu sueño sigue vivo ¿está bien? Ninguno de tus sueños ha muerto Yuri, ninguno lo hará mientras yo pueda protegerte. Te amo Yuri Katsuki, voy a decírtelo mil veces hasta que no te quede duda de que es así…

Yuri sonrió ante las últimas palabras de Victor y dejó que poco a poco la paz lo envolviera hasta que se perdió en medio de un sueño reparador al que la sonrisa de Victor lo acompañó. Porque esta vez Yuri sabía que al despertar, podría seguir luchando y es que J.J. podía haber ganado una batalla de forma sucia, pero no podría ganar la guerra. Y con esa idea el joven Katsuki se quedó dormido sintiendo los brazos de su entrenador rodeando su cuerpo, rodeando su alma, protegiendo cada uno de los latidos de su corazón. Porque los dos eran compañeros de vida y de sueños y aquel camino que los dos habían decidido recorrer tomados de la mano, unidos en alma y cuerpo, era un sendero donde la soledad y el miedo no tenían lugar…

* * *

La noticia de que en un evento sin precedentes, la final del Grand Prix de Barcelona de aquel año se había pospuesto cuatro días, había sacudido al mundo entero causando diferentes reacciones que iban desde las burlas más despiadadas, hasta la más sincera comprensión del cambio debido a los recientes eventos ocurridos con dos de los finalistas de la competencia de aquel año.

Los medios habían esparcido la noticia de que Yuri Katsuki y Jean Jacques Leroy habían tenido un fuerte enfrentamiento el cual había terminado con el as japonés tendido en una cama de hospital, pero ninguna fuente oficial había revelado los detalles reales de aquel suceso, así que mientras los días pasaban, las personas alrededor del mundo solo podían hacer conjeturas acerca de la naturaleza de aquel cambio que no había molestado a los demás competidores quienes se mostraron satisfechos con la decisión del comité organizador del evento. Es más, todos ellos habían declarado abiertamente su deseo de no participar en la competencia a menos de que Yuri Katsuki pudiera competir también.

Todo mundo había tomado aquella reacción como un acto de rebeldía de los atletas quienes sin embargo, tenían toda la razón al no querer participar después de ver el incidente con sus propios ojos, y enterarse de que J.J. ni siquiera sería sancionado por la herida intencional que le había causado a Yuri Katsuki.

Al escuchar aquella declaración, las muestras de indignación y fría furia no se dejaron esperar, aunque ciertamente ninguno de los patinadores estaba autorizado a dar una repuesta pública ante tal dictamen. Otabek Altin, había tenido que contener a Yuri Plisetsky para que el joven rubio no saliera disparado a matar a J.J. con la navaja oscura de sus patines como era su deseo, y Chris había tenido que quitarle el teléfono a un furioso Phichit Chulanont quien no dejaba de proclamar en todas las redes sociales que el patinaje artístico estaba convirtiéndose poco a poco en un mafia donde un psicópata imbécil podía salir bien librado de cualquier cosa si contaba con los contactos suficientes.

Lo que ninguno de ellos sabía, era que Andrey Nikiforov en persona, había hablado personalmente con el presidente de la Unión Internacional de patinaje y recordándole muchos de los favores que él había hecho para la institución, el hombre había logrado su cometido de posponer la fecha del evento hasta que el novio de su hijo tuviera la oportunidad de participar en igualdad de condiciones y sin poder en riesgo su salud.

Así que inmediatamente después de que el anuncio se hiciera oficial, Victor había despertado a Yuri para comunicarle la noticia que hizo que en los ojos marrones del joven Katsuki se llenaran de luz y de esperanza, pero también de una fiera convicción que Victor no había visto jamás en aquella mirada y entonces lo supo, Victor supo que su amado saldría al hielo a ganar, que no habría otro resultado posible para Yuri Katsuki que no fuera el de colgarse una medalla de oro al cuello.

Y aunque los días de reposo habían pasado de forma angustiante para Yuri, quien hubiera querido volver a entrenar desde el primer momento, las ansias de ser mejor y de luchar con todo lo que tenía por hacer realidad un sueño largamente esperado, habían hecho que el joven decidiera cambiar los saltos de su rutina "Eros" para poder machacar de una vez por todas a J.J. sobre el hielo, pues la puntuación de base de J.J. era más alta que la suya.

Y aunque Victor estaba preocupado de que Yuri estuviera exigiéndole a su cuerpo de más, el ruso no pudo oponerse a las ideas de su patinador y prometido al ver la sonrisa confiada en el rostro del joven quien, tres días después del ataque de J.J. seguía deslizándose por el hielo con la misma gracia y belleza de siempre, cosa que no sorprendió a Victor para nada porque su Yuri era así: una visión de fantasía sobre la blanca y brillante superficie helada, Yuri era un guerrero, Yuri era una de esas personas a las que las cosas que no podían matarlo, lo fortalecían sin duda alguna y el corazón de Victor latía con orgullo al verlo intentar ese Flip cuádruple al final de su programa corto que se resistía todavía a ser llevado a cabo por el cuerpo de Yuri quien intentaba ignorar el dolor de la herida en su pierna, porque, aunque sangraba un poco aun, no era un impedimento para que él hiciera lo que amaba hacer.

Y es que Yuri estaba arriesgándolo todo por un sueño que seguía vivo, él sabía que no había otra forma de lograr escribir la historia que siempre había deseado escribir. Él sabía que tenía que sobrepasar sus límites para eso, tenía que olvidarse del mundo entero para poder pensar en él y en lo que quería, en poder llevar a cabo esa decisión que había tomado, esa decisión en la que Victor confiaba también a ojos cerrados.

Y finalmente, el día de la competencia había llegado con las expectativas de todo el mundo puestas muy en alto debido a los sucesos acontecidos en los días anteriores. Las imágenes de la vida secreta de J.J. o de las habilidades de Yuri como bailarín exótico todavía se susurraban de una persona a otra, pero en el momento de la verdad, en el instante en el que la justa deportiva fue una realidad, los ojos de los espectadores de la final del Grand Prix se posaron encima de la piel del as japonés, Yuri Katsuki, quien lucía radiante y lleno de energía sobre la pista de hielo antes de empezar con su rutina del programa corto, que, para bien o para mal, sería la primera de aquel día de competencia.

-No pierdas de vista tu sueño, mi Yuri- dijo Victor tomando la mano del chico pelinegro para poder besar el anillo dorado de Yuri, acción que provocó que todo el mundo armara un jaleo inmenso y que los flashes de toda las cámaras se estrellaran sobre ellos dos, porque aquel gesto volvía a ser una confirmación de que su amor estaba vivo y de que los dos estaban luchando juntos una batalla más.

-No dejes de verme, esta vez voy a lograrlo- dijo Yuri con serenidad en su voz-. Vamos a ganar esa medalla de oro los dos juntos, Vitya. Te juro que vamos a ganar ese oro los dos.

Victor sonrió de forma radiante ante las palabras de su prometido y sin que el mundo le importara un reverendo comino, el ruso besó además a su patinador en los labios quien sonrió de modo adorable en medio del beso sabiendo que nada de lo que el mundo pudiera llegar a pensar acerca de ese beso era asunto suyo. Él solo sabía que su sueño más grande estaba a punto de hacerse realidad, que su sueño estaba a punto de convertirse en un sueño vivo.

Y no quería dejar que nadie se lo arrebatara.

Estaba cansado de no ser nunca suficiente.

Estaba harto de que el sueño se convirtiera en pesadilla.

Su corazón estaba cantando en ese instante una canción que le decía que no habría más oscuridad dentro de él si se aferraba a la belleza de su sueño, que él era imparable si creía en que era capaz de lograrlo. Su destino estaba escrito sobre el hielo, había llegado el momento de vivirlo.

Con esa energía y sin dejar de sentirse fuerte, Yuri dejó que su cuerpo esbelto se deslizara sobre la blanca superficie que lo había acompañado desde niño y sonrió sabiendo que sería capaz de lograrlo todo porque los ojos de Victor y los ojos de toda su familia y las personas que le importaban de verdad estaban acompañándolo ahora, lo hacían fuerte.

Y fue por eso que cuando la música de su rutina empezó a sonar, el joven sintió que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sus pies hacían exactamente lo que él les pedía que hicieran.

Su cuerpo se movía al compás de la música, todo estaba saliendo como debería y los atronadores vítores del público eran apenas un zumbido lejano que no interfería para nada con su presentación. Porque él estaba muy lejos, porque él estaba concentrado en darle un final digno a aquella rutina y al no fallar ninguno de los saltos anteriores, Yuri se sintió capaz de poder lograr aterrizar el cuádruple Flip que podría marcar la diferencia para él en la puntuación.

Cuando la música del final de la rutina llegó a sus oídos, Yuri sintió que ya no había marcha atrás, que había llegado el momento de ser el patinador que había soñado ser. La energía vibrante, esa mezcla de adrenalina y técnica que un patinador sentía antes de dejar que su cuerpo girara por el aire, recorrió a Yuri de pies a cabeza y se dejó sentir incluso en el cuerpo del entrenador ruso quien, como siempre le sucedía cuando Yuri danzaba sobre cuchillas doradas, era incapaz de despegar los ojos de aquel ser que venía de otro mundo a mostrarle a los mortales la mortífera belleza de su destreza sobre el hielo.

Yuri tomó el impulso necesario para dejar que su cuerpo se elevara por los aires y en medio de los giros necesario para completar el salto, el joven sintió que la dirección que su cuerpo había tomado, le impediría caer de pie sobre el hielo y antes incluso de que sus manos tocaran la blanca superficie helada, Yuri lo supo: había fallado.

Un sonido generalizado de decepción y pena llegó a sus oídos, pero él siguió girando. No, no había caído esta vez pero de cualquier modo, aquel no había sido el elemento perfecto que él necesitaba para ganar. El joven Katsuki terminó su rutina con una sonrisa triste que todo mundo fue capaz de ver, algo que hizo que el público le aplaudiera con más fuerza, pues, aunque nadie conocía los detalles completos, todos sabían que el joven había competido mermado por la herida que para ese entonces escocia en su pierna derecha pero que no había sido un impedimento para que él pudiera participar.

El joven Katsuki patinó con aire triste hacia el _kiss and cry_ donde Victor lo esperaba con la mejor de sus sonrisa luminosas, algo que Yuri no estaba seguro de merecer, mucho menos cuando los jueces anunciaron una puntuación que estaba por debajo de los cien puntos, cosa que no hizo sino aumentar la presión del joven a medida que los demás patinadores se presentaban uno a uno, cada uno de ellos entregando la mejor versión de ellos mismos al grado que, el joven ruso, Yuri Plisetsky, había roto el antiguo record mundial de la puntuación del programa corto que Victor había impuesto años atrás.

El único patinador quien, a diferencia de los demás competidores parecía estar derrumbándose en una pendiente descendente, era J.J. quien había sido el favorito de aquella competencia y ahora parecía estarse cayendo a pedazos en medio de su rutina favorita, esa rutina que el canadiense llevaba a cabo con la canción de la que se sentía orgulloso. Nadie daba crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, el rey fallaba miserablemente un salto tras otro, cosa que los comentaristas encontraban de verdad increíble, pero aquello era verdad: Jean Jacques Leroy se estaba desmoronando en frente de los ojos de todo el mundo y al parecer, nadie podría llegar a ayudarlo.

Al final del día, Yuri Katsuki había quedado colocado en cuarto lugar de la clasificación general, un lugar que no era tan malo puesto que su programa libre tenia todos los elementos necesarios para darle la oportunidad de alcanzar el oro con un programa perfecto en realidad.

-No te preocupes mi Yuri, el oro está a tu alcance- dijo Victor al observar los ojos tristes de su amado quien intentó sonreír a las palabras de su entrenador.

-¿Crees que puedo ganar aun?- dijo el joven Katsuki queriendo escuchar la respuesta aunque ya la sabía de sobra.

-¿Quieres que apostemos algo?- dijo Victor con una sonrisa confiada-. Vas a ganar ese oro, mi Yuri, es más, vas a romper mi record mundial y si eso pasa, soy yo quien elegirá el lugar al que iremos en nuestra luna de miel ¿trato?

-Trato…- dijo Yuri sintiendo que de todos modos no tenía nada que perder en esa apuesta-. Vitya… ¿No estás decepcionado de mí por haber fallado el salto?

-No, y sé que mañana vas a lograrlo- dijo el ruso tomando la mano de Yuri entre sus dedos-. Tu sueño sigue vivo, mi Yuri y mañana ese sueño será una realidad ¿entendido?

Yuri asintió y aunque se sentía inquieto por el lugar que había ocupado en la clasificación, el joven Katsuki decidió que lo que había dicho Victor era cierto: su sueño estaba vivo, él se sentía más vivo que nunca y Yuri sabía que mientras haya esperanza dentro del corazón de un hombre no existe ningún sueño que no pueda volverse realidad…

* * *

 **NDA: Hablando de sueños que se cumplen, estoy a unas horas de viajar a Guadalajara para ver a Kubo con mis propios ojos gdkjsagdjasgdjks¡ WISH ME LUCK¡ XD Hola de nuevo a todos, ustedes disculpen la tardanza con este capítulo espero que les guste. Ya se vienen puras cosas bellas en esta historia para subsanar el sufrimiento de los últimos capítulos. Mil gracias por seguirme acompañando y nos leemos muy pronto¡ :)**


	20. Yuri on ice

**Capítulo 19. Yuri on ice**

La voz del tenor que acompañaba aquella melodía suave que Victor había elegido como la música de su último programa libre como patinador competitivo, se dejaba oír en medio de la pista de hielo desierta, mientras las manos del ruso se aferraban al cuerpo de Yuri quien bailaba ahora aquella canción con él.

Desde hacía más de una hora los dos habían decidido sin palabras que el tiempo de ensayar " _Yuri on ice"_ había terminado y que el cuerpo de Yuri sabía ya de memoria cada movimiento, cada salto, cada paso en la secuencia que contaría su historia sobre el hielo. Aquella noche, porque era de noche todavía, Yuri estaba convencido de que al día siguiente terminaría presentando la mejor coreografía de su historia, algo en su corazón le decía que sería de esa manera.

Además, mientras las manos de Victor lo cargaban en el aire, mientras las manos de Victor acariciaban su rostro haciéndole sentir la música en cada centímetro de su piel, era fácil olvidarse del miedo, no había lugar para el miedo en el corazón del joven Katsuki porque ahí, dentro de él, había demasiado amor por Victor y por todo lo que él mismo era. Sí, ahora había amor por él mismo también.

Y es que mientras Victor y él seguían girando sobre la blanca superficie que de algún modo u otro había terminado uniéndolos, Yuri podía verse en los ojos azules de Victor como una persona que por fin había entendido el poder del amor a pesar de que muchas personas le habían dicho que aquel era un tema arriesgado, a pesar de que el mismo Yuri lo había llegado a pensar en algún momento de su preparación para la temporada de competencias.

Pero ahora él entendía que el poder que el amor les daba a las personas, era un poder apabullante, un poder que atraía todas las miradas y no dejaba que nadie dejara de mirarte. Porque no hay historia más llamativa y conmovedora que aquella que habla de amor sin miedo, que intenta bordear la totalidad de aquel infinito sin temor y sin vergüenza. Y Yuri era amor ahora, de verdad lo era y el corazón de cristal del joven Katsuki, ese corazón que siempre terminaba roto sin que él pudiera evitarlo, estaba completo ahora, sí lleno de cicatrices, pero esas heridas simplemente lo habían hecho más fuerte.

Y es que en los ojos de Victor parecía estar sucediendo un evento mágico que hacía que por medio de la canción de la gala que los dos iban a presentar juntos después de la final del Grand Prix, las pupilas de su amado se convirtieran en dos espejos de cristal donde presente, pasado y futuro se congregaban para mostrarle a Yuri un cuadro completo de su historia hasta ese momento. Porque Yuri podía ver en aquellos ojos al niño que siempre había querido hacer historia, al adolescente que se había prendado de aquel ídolo de fantasía que ya no era más un sueño y que ahora estaba ahí, dejándolo girar entre sus brazos.

Y Yuri se sintió feliz, completamente feliz, Yuri sentía ese tipo de dicha que los seres humanos solo pueden sentir en contadas ocasiones a lo largo de su vida y aunque ciertamente quería ganar con todas las fuerzas de su alma, en aquel momento una medalla de oro no parecía ser tan importante.

Porque Victor y él bailaban _"quédate a mi lado"_ como dos iguales. Porque aquella canción que había acompañado la danza de un príncipe del hielo solitario, se había convertido de pronto en un dueto de amor que marcaría un final y un principio: aquella sería la última vez que Victor Nikiforov presentaría aquella coreografía pero aquello marcaba también el inicio de esa vida que Yuri y él habían decidido empezar a vivir.

-Creo que debemos parar ahora, mi Yuri- dijo el ruso con una sonrisa feliz cuando la música de la canción se detuvo y el silencio volvió a caer sobre los dos-. Debes descansar, no debemos forzar tu cuerpo ahora. El programa corto fue pesado para ti y me preocupa el estado de tu herida aunque el médico dijo que todo estaba en orden. Como sea, tienes que reservar energías para mañana ¿está bien?

-Sí, entrenador…- dijo Yuri sin dejar de sonreír. El joven sentía dolor en la pierna pero aquel dolor era lo que menos le importaba en aquel momento.

-A veces se me olvida lo fría que suena esa palabra- dijo Victor riendo alegremente-. Te tomas muy en serio nuestros momentos de práctica profesional, patinador Katsuki…

-Vitya, no debes tomarte ese nombre tan a pecho- dijo Yuri abrazándose a su entrenador, tratando de calmarlo porque de verdad Victor era muy sensible cuando Yuri lo llamaba de aquel modo-. Es solo que si te llamo "Vitya amado de mi corazón" durante la práctica, perderé la concentración y la verdad es que no quiero distraerme ¿sabes? No quiero distraerme porque quiero que Victor Nikiforov, mi entrenador, se sienta orgulloso de mí mañana; quiero que la leyenda viva del patinaje artístico vea de una vez que decidir entrenarme no fue un error…

Victor sonrió y dejó que el calor del joven Katsuki lo envolviera. Ahí en medio de la pista de hielo, aquella pista a la que los dos habían entrado con permiso de los organizadores del evento quienes al parecer estaban dispuestos a cumplir cualquiera de sus caprichos con el solo objetivo de evitar que Yuri o Victor pudieran demandarlos con respecto al incidente con J.J.

Y aprovechándose de aquellas concesiones, el ruso había decidido tener aquella pequeña sesión de práctica privada porque él sabía lo mucho que Yuri se tranquilizaba al poder patinar en soledad sin nadie que lo mirara, sin otros ojos que no fueran los suyos puestos sobre él. Y ciertamente, Yuri estaba tranquilo, el joven estaba sintiendo aquella calma de un hombre quien de pronto acepta su destino y sabe que su deber en el universo no es ser el mejor siempre sino dar lo mejor de sí en cada momento. Y eso es lo que el joven Katsuki haría porque era tiempo ya de escribir aquella historia que desde niño había estado burbujeando en su corazón, porque un sueño que ha esperado tanto tiempo por ser vivido no puede terminar mal.

-Yo ya estoy orgulloso de ti, Yuri Katsuki- dijo Victor rindiéndose ante toda esa marejada inmensa de sentimientos que la cercanía de Yuri le causaba-. Pase lo que pase mañana, voy a sentirme plenamente orgulloso de ti y le gritaré al mundo entero _"¡Él es mi prometido, no se atrevan a apartar los ojos de él!",_ pero claro, quizá me ponga celoso después de eso…

-Mi prometido estará orgulloso, lo sé- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa especial en sus labios que estaban muy cerca del cuello de Victor-. Pero Victor ¿Podrías verme mañana como el ídolo al que siempre admiré? ¿Podrías verme de ese modo, del modo en el que puedas notar por fin al Victor que has hecho vivir en mí?

Victor sonrió al escuchar las palabras del joven japonés que no eran más que un eco de aquella carta que Yuri había escrito años atrás después de participar en aquel Grand Prix Final en el que Victor no le había puesto demasiada atención a aquel joven que había hecho todo lo posible por patinar en el mismo hielo que él.

-No quiero verme en tu rutina, olvídate de eso- dijo el ruso con seguridad haciendo que Yuri lo mirara a los ojos sin entender muy bien aquella afirmación-. Quiero que la gente mire al Yuri Katsuki que tú has construido, quiero que todo el mundo diga que eres mil veces mejor que yo. Tú no necesitas demostrarme nada, mi Yuri. Creo que jamás vas entender que yo soy el afortunado en esta relación…

-Sea como sea, no apartes tus ojos de mí- dijo Yuri sintiéndose feliz de estar vivo-. Quiero terminar esta competencia con una sonrisa en el rostro y si fallo, me dejarás volver a intentarlo ¿Verdad? Podré volver a intentarlo muchas veces más…

-Las veces que sea necesario- dijo Victor sellando esa declaración con un beso en los labios de su amado-. Pero ahora de verdad debes dormir, mañana es un día importante para los dos, Yuri. Mañana ganarás tu primer oro…

-¿Estás seguro de ello?- dijo el joven Katsuki sintiendo las palabras de su entrenador no como un peso en sus hombros, sino como un motivo más para lograr su objetivo.

-¿Tú no?- preguntó Victor acariciando las mejillas del muchacho.

-Sí…- dijo Yuri y por primera vez en su carrera no había miedo ni vergüenza al expresar aquella determinación en voz alta-. Mañana ganaré mi primer oro y cuando volvamos a Hasetsu, comeremos Katsudon para celebrar, y también celebraremos tu cumpleaños y después iremos al campeonato nacional y el torneo de los cuatro continentes y en medio de todo eso, nuestra fiesta de compromiso y…

-Hey, vamos paso por paso- dijo Victor sintiendo en sus propias venas la energía burbujeante de los deseos de Yuri-. Primero el Grand Prix, después lo que tú quieras mi Yuri…

-No, lo que los dos queramos, Vitya- dijo el muchacho japonés-. Ahora somos dos ¿No lo crees?

-Somos mucho más que dos, Yuri- dijo el ruso totalmente seguro de sus palabras-. Somos más que solo una historia de amor.

Yuri sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su entrenador y Victor se sintió convocado como la primera vez en el que aquella sonrisa se había dibujado en sus ojos, a besar aquella boca con fervor, con adoración, haciendo que el joven japonés perdiera el aliento y se diera cuenta de golpe de que era verdad, de que a partir de aquel momento ya no tendría que renunciar a nada.

Y aquello hizo que su corazón se sintiera fuerte. Aquello hizo que la llama que ardía dentro de su alma le diera la fuerza que todo hombre necesita para hacer aquello que el mundo entero le había dicho jamás podría hacer. Yuri ya no sentía que era solamente un patinador japonés del montón, quizá ante los ojos del mundo no sería más que eso pero en su alma, en lo más profundo de su ser él sabía que era ya la persona que siempre había soñado ser y cuando alguien se atreve a soñar en grande y a luchar por ese sueño, el resultado no puede ser otro más que reescribir la historia. Y Yuri estaba listo para eso, Yuri Katsuki estaba listo para hacer historia.

* * *

Los ojos azules de Victor Nikiforov resplandecían en medio de la aglomeración de personas en las que él y Yuri estaban inmersos puesto que la presentación del programa libre de los finalistas del Grand Prix estaba a punto de comenzar.

Victor podía sentir la emoción de la competencia rodeándolo, podía percibir la excitación de la audiencia así como la adrenalina que seguramente estaba recorriendo a los patinadores. La práctica previa a la presentación del primer grupo había concluido minutos atrás e inmediatamente después de que Yuri saliera de la pista, puesto que él sería el tercero en salir después de J.J. y de Phichit, los dos hombres se habían alejado un poco de todo el mundo puesto que los dos tenían una reunión improvisada a la cual acudir, porque las familias de los dos estaban esperándolos para desearles lo mejor a Yuri y a él.

Fue por eso que después de que Yuri saliera de la pista, la familia Katsuki y la familia Nikiforov quienes parecían ahora una sola familia, no habían podido evitar rodear al joven japonés para infundirle ánimo y abrazarlo con fuerza porque todos los ahí reunidos sabían que pasara lo que pasara, Yuri los haría sentirse orgullosos a todos.

Y en medio de todo aquel amor, Victor notó que su prometido sonreía alegremente, sonreía sin asomo de miedo o de ansiedad en sus labios y aquello era algo nuevo. El anillo dorado de Yuri brillaba sobre su dedo del mismo modo en el que el propio anillo de Victor resplandecía también y aquello era una señal inequívoca de que los dos estaban juntos en la competencia, de que los dos estaban unidos por más que ese solo amuleto que su padre le había entregado días atrás.

Y mientras la madre de Yuri abrazaba a su hijo con fuerza tratando de no arrugar el precioso traje azul decorado en la espalda con pedrería que le daba forma a una flor de lis, Victor se dio cuenta de que su propio padre se mantenía un tanto alejado de aquel corro de gente feliz que se había reunido aquel día para apoyar a quien sería pronto parte de su familia. Y en aquel instante Victor supo que había llegado el momento de presentarle a Yuri a su padre, pero su prometido se adelantó a sus planes dirigiéndose hacia el lugar donde Andrey esperaba aquel encuentro bajo la atenta mirada de los demás.

-Señor Nikiforov- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa educada que hizo pensar a Andrey que lo que había dicho Dasha era cierto: aquella sonrisa en los labios de Yuri te hacía sentir un cariño instantáneo por ese chico.

-Llámame Andrey, hijo- dijo el padre de Victor correspondiendo a la sonrisa del joven con otra sonrisa en sus labios- ¿Te has recuperado bien?

-Sí, y debo agradecerle lo que ha hecho por mí- dijo Yuri dedicándole una reverencia al hombre frente a él-. Sé que este sueño no habría vivido de no ser por usted, Vitya me dijo que usted fue el que hizo que el presidente de la asociación aceptara posponer la final. Jamás podré pagarle lo que ha hecho, no sé cómo agradecerle todo esto, Andrey…

-No tienes que agradecerme nada, Yuri- dijo el hombre mayor acercándose a Yuri para poner su mano sobre el hombro del prometido de su hijo-. Simplemente sigue haciendo feliz a nuestro Vitya ¿está bien? Tú eres la felicidad de mi hijo, es mi deber cuidar de ti y de él ¿No crees? Sé que no habíamos podido hablar hasta este día, pero quiero que sepas que estoy feliz de conocerte al fin. Vas a vencerlos a todos en el hielo ¿no es así? Vas a seguir poniendo en alto el nombre de la familia Nikiforov…

-Papá…- dijo Victor acercándose a su prometido quien asentía alegremente a las palabras de su suegro-. El único nombre que Yuri debe poner en alto es el suyo propio. Mi Yuri hará que la familia Katsuki se sienta orgullosa hoy, más orgullosa que de costumbre…

-Haré que las dos familias sientan orgullo de mí- dijo Yuri sin dejar de mirar al padre de Victor-. Aunque en realidad ahora somos una sola familia ¿no es así? Después de la boda, tendremos un apellido compuesto Vitya…

Todo mundo sonrió ante las palabras de Yuri y sin poder evitarlo, el pelinegro se adelantó hacia Andrey para dedicarle un abrazo de agradecimiento que tomó al padre de Victor por sorpresa y el hombre pudo comprender que era cierto aquello que Victor le había dicho acerca de la importancia de la familia para el joven japonés quien con aquel sencillo gesto, lo había unido a aquella familia que, aunque estaba compuesta de personas de distinta nacionalidad, se sentía unida y cercana.

-Gracias por dejarme hacer feliz a Victor- dijo Yuri con calma, en voz baja, dejando que las palabras fueran solo parte de un intercambio que solo él y Andrey recordarían después-. Sé que no soy lo que usted esperaba para Victor, pero le prometo que seré algo mejor que eso. Yo cuidaré de él ahora, yo haré que la familia Nikiforov siga siendo reconocida en el mundo. No debe preocuparse por nada ¿está bien? Victor solo conocerá la felicidad, lo juro…

-Lo sé, Yuri…- dijo el hombre conmovido hasta la raíz por las palabras del chico japonés-. Vitya cuidará de ti del mismo modo y yo también, ni Dasha ni yo dejaremos que algo malo vuelva a sucederles. Ahora solo debes preocuparte por machacar a la competencia ¿está bien?

Yuri se separó del hombre para mirarlo a los ojos y asentir con fuerza al discurso que le había dedicado el padre de Victor quien sonreía alegremente pensando en que ciertamente Yuri no era la persona que él había esperado para que su hijo encontrara el amor, pero aquello de verdad no tenía importancia. Porque el amor era así, siempre estaba esperando por ti en el lugar menos pensado, en los ojos menos buscados, pero Andrey estaba feliz de que Victor hubiera podido encontrarlo.

-La competencia va a empezar, Yuri…- dijo Hiroko con una sonrisa orgullosa y feliz al notar que los padres de Victor le habían dado aquella calurosa bienvenida a la familia Nikiforov a Yuri-. Iremos a sentarnos ahora ¿está bien? Sal a luchar por tu sueño, hijo.

-Tu madre y yo estamos sumamente orgullosos de ti- dijo Toshiya con una alegre sonrisa que calentó el corazón de Yuri-. Lucha por lo que quieres y no pienses en nada más ¿está bien?

-Y no te distraigas viendo a tu entrenador, recuerda que es un idiota- dijo Mari con un falso tono molesto que hizo que Victor sonriera pues, aunque había resultado difícil, las cosas entre Mari y él habían vuelto a la normalidad después de la tempestad que J.J. había desatado-. Sigo pensando que el imbécil no te merece pero bueno, el amor no puede remediarse cuando es amor de verdad y eso eres tú, Yuri, no olvides patinar con amor, no olvides que tú mismo eres ese amor…

-Patina con gracia y con la firme convicción de que todos te amamos, cariño- dijo Dasha con una sonrisa deslumbrante-. Nuestro amor te sostiene y te protege, nadie va a dejarte solo en el hielo ¿está bien?

-No voy a decepcionarlos- dijo Yuri sintiendo la resonancia de aquellas palabras llenándolo de fuerza-. Esta es la primera página de la historia que estoy destinado a vivir, yo lo sé. Gracias a todos, no dejen de mirarme por favor…

Todo el mundo sonrió ante la respuesta de Yuri y sin esperar más, puesto que J.J. estaba ya en la pista dispuesto a presentar su rutina frente a un montón de personas que ahora lo abucheaban sin piedad alguna, puesto que imágenes tomadas por intrépidos fans que habían estado presentes en la práctica publica donde había atacado a Yuri, habían comenzado a circular por la red haciéndole notar a todo el mundo que J.J. era una persona desequilibrada a la que no habían castigado simplemente porque su familia tenía poder dentro de aquella institución deportiva.

Y aunque el rey seguía sonriendo en el exterior, por dentro, aquel enojo enorme que le había impedido presentar una coreografía digna de su nivel en el programa corto seguía bullendo en su pecho distrayéndolo de todo lo demás. Él seguía culpando neciamente a todo el mundo de su desgracia sin querer aceptar que todo lo malo que había en su vida nacía de él y de esa personalidad suya que siempre lo había llevado a dañar a los demás para de ese modo obtener lo que él quería. Pero dentro de su cabeza, él seguía pensando que la culpa de todo era de Yuri Katsuki, porque él, aquel muchacho que parecía inmune a sus ataques lo había comenzado todo.

Si Yuri Katsuki no hubiera aparecido, seguramente Victor habría vuelto a él. Si Yuri Katsuki no hubiera aparecido, él no habría tenido que llevar a cabo aquel plan descabellado que ahora lo tenía en el ojo del huracán. Si Yuri jamás hubiera vuelto al hielo, él estaba seguro de que su vida secreta, esa vida que creyó nadie descubriría jamás, no se hubiera ventilado a los cuatro vientos haciéndolo sentirse ridículo y expuesto.

Era por eso que J.J. sentía que sus piernas temblaban sobre el hielo, sus ojos no estaban enfocados, todo parecía borroso dentro de su mente. La música de su programa libre había empezado segundos atrás pero él no pudo escuchar la música y en ese momento fue que lo supo: estaba perdido. El día anterior, todos los reporteros que días atrás lo habían marcado como el único ganador posible del Grand Prix, lo habían acorralado para pedir una declaración exclusiva que explicara la pifia de programa que el canadiense había presentado durante la competencia y él había respondido con una sonrisa helada que nadie debía preocuparse, que aquella rutina había estado llena de tropiezos pero que él estaba seguro de que lo resolvería todo en el programa libre.

Pero aquella esperanza no resultaría así en la realidad y todos podían verlo porque J.J. seguía fallando un salto tras otro después de que su madre le gritara que la música había empezado por fin. Y él era un rey caído ahora cuya corona rodaba por el hielo, cuya vida era un desastre, cuya credibilidad no volvería a ser la misma después de aquel certamen. Estaba acabado, esa era la verdad. Jean Jacques Leroy estaba acabado y todo era culpa de Yuri Katsuki.

La penosa presentación de J.J. siguió su curso bajo la atenta mirada del público quien no dejaba de abuchearlo y quien no aplaudió al final tampoco. El canadiense salió de la pista con el alma llena de odio, ignorando a su madre quien extendió hacia él su chamarra guinda del equipo canadiense, pero en su mente el puntaje que había obtenido no importaba. Él solo quería ver a Yuri Katsuki, quería vero antes de su presentación. Quería destruirlo de una vez, destruirlo definitivamente pero ya no sabía cómo hacer eso.

Así que el joven Leroy, quien escuchó su bajísimo puntaje con una mirada fiera, simplemente se alejó del _kiss and cry_ con la sola misión de encontrar a Yuri Katsuki en su camino a la pista de hielo. Porque la rabia que estaba en su alma lo acabaría matando si no le gritaba unas cuantas cosas a Katsuki. Porque tenía que gritar, tenía que hacerlo a riesgo de volverse loco aunque en realidad ya estaba loco, ya nada le importaba en ese momento.

Fue por eso, que mientras Phichit Chulanont seguía presentado una rutina alegre y conmovedora en frente de todos los fans del patinaje reunidos aquella noche en Barcelona, J.J. se internó en el túnel que conectaba a los vestidores con la entrada a la pista de hielo y una sonrisa llena de odio apareció en sus labios cuando la imagen del chico japonés quien era el siguiente en presentarse, se dibujó en sus ojos azules quienes atravesaron el cuerpo de Yuri como si se trataran de dos trozos de carbón ardiendo.

-Con que aquí estás, Katsuki- dijo el canadiense acercándose rápidamente a Yuri quien miró al hombre aquel sin miedo, simplemente con un dejo de cansado desconcierto que no hizo más que aumentar la rabia dentro del canadiense.

-No te atrevas a acercarse a él, te lo advierto- dijo Victor poniéndose en frente de Yuri al tiempo que sus dedos marcaban un botón de su teléfono.

-Ya no tengo ningún asunto que discutir contigo, Victor así que apártate- dijo J.J. con una risa loca que llenó el túnel-. Todo lo que quiero decir debo decírselo a tu noviecita, a esta ramera que se atreverá a presentarse a pesar de todo ¿Cómo se siente saber que solo has podido presentarte en la final porque tu suegro le pagó a medio mundo para que pudieras hacerlo? ¿Cómo se siente saber que eres un inútil y que solo ganarás porque yo he fallado? ¿De verdad piensas que puedes ganar algo hoy? Alguien como tú no puede hacerlo, alguien tan estúpido y un don nadie como tú no está destinado a lograr el éxito, no podrás hacerlo ¿me oyes? Has llegado hasta aquí porque un montón de gente siente lastima por ti pero ¡No vas a ganar nada! ¡Nunca en tu vida ganarás nada!

-Y tú tampoco…- dijo Yuri con voz helada, una voz clara y cortante como el hielo mismo que hizo que J.J. se sintiera amenazado-. No sé por qué te preocupa tanto mi resultado pero tú eres un perdedor también, uno más grande que yo. Dices todas esas cosas horribles simplemente porque puedes verlas en ti mismo. Eres tú el que me da lástima, J.J., eres tú el que es verdaderamente inútil y es una pena que hayas hecho todo lo que hiciste porque hablas mucho pero no eres capaz de hacer algo por ti mismo.

-¡Cállate, maldita ramera! ¡Tú no sabes nada de mí, tú no puedes compararte a mí siquiera! ¿Por qué me tienes lastima? Tú eres nadie ¿entiendes? ¡Eres nadie!- dijo el canadiense dispuesto a golpear a Yuri pero en el mismo instante en el que J.J. preparaba su puño para impactarlo donde fuera, dos pares de brazos masculinos lo sujetaron con fuerza impidiéndole hacer algo.

-Los guaruras de mi padre te acompañarán a los vestidores- dijo Victor con firmeza, sintiéndose aliviado de que aquellos dos hombres en traje negro hubieran acudido con rapidez a su llamado-. No vuelvas a acercarte a mí o a Yuri nunca más, aunque es posible que te veamos en la corte dentro de algunos meses. Ahora tengo las pruebas suficientes para acusarte por mil delitos diferentes que has cometido contra nosotros, así que te veremos cuando tengamos que hacerlo, no ahora…

-¡No te atrevas, Victor!- dijo el canadiense totalmente fuera de sí-. ¡Voy a destruirte! ¡Voy a destruirlos a los dos! Esto no se ha terminado, este no es el final feliz que siempre has querido ¿me oyes?

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que es un final feliz lo que busco?- dijo Victor con una sonrisa burlona-. Hay cosas en la vida que valen mil veces más que un maldito final feliz, J.J., pero eso es algo que tú no entiendes y que no entenderás nunca.

-¡Victor!- gritó J.J. mientras el ruso le daba la orden de irse a los dos hombres vestidos de negro que lo mantenían sujeto, al tiempo que él y Yuri seguían con su camino rumbo a la pista de hielo- ¡Esto no se ha terminado, Victor! ¡Vas a arrepentirte! ¡Los dos van a arrepentirse!

Los dos hombres, entrenador y alumno, los dos caminaban de la mano tratando de que en sus sonrisas tranquilas que fueron lo primero que el público pudo ver en sus rostros, no se notara el efecto del desafortunado encuentro que acababan de vivir.

Y es que aunque aquella confrontación había sido desagradable, las palabras de alguien como J.J. ya no podían herir a Yuri porque el muchacho Katsuki había escuchado cosas peores en su vida y aquellas palabras destinadas a destruirlo no iban a lograr hacer aquello: él era más fuerte que un montón de insultos dichos al azar por un loco imbécil que no podía entender nada de él. Yuri era más fuerte que un montón de palabras dichas sin más motivo que dañarlo porque a las palabras, tarde o temprano se las lleva el viento pero a la obra de alguien que está decidido a ganar por amor, no hay viento que pueda derrumbarla.

-¿Estás listo, mi Yuri?- dijo Victor ayudando a su pupilo a entrar a la pista y tomando su mano entre la suya para besar de nuevo el anillo de compromiso como era ya su ritual-. No quiero que pienses en lo que ese imbécil dijo ¿está bien?

-¿Qué dijo?- preguntó Yuri con una sonrisa tranquila que le hizo saber al ruso que su patinador le había dado poca importancia a las palabras de un loco cualquiera.

-Lo he olvidado también- dijo Victor sin dejar de sonreír-. Ve por esa medalla de oro, mi Yuri. Es tuya y de verdad quiero besarla…

-¿Quieres besarla más que a mí?- dijo el joven japonés con una sonrisa traviesa que hizo que las mejillas de Victor se sonrojaran un poco.

-Jamás…- dijo Victor con convicción-. Pero será genial besarte solo con esa medalla puesta ¿No crees?

-Contrólate, entrenador…- dijo Yuri sintiendo que el momento de hacer su sueño real había llegado-. Eres el peor entrenador del mundo ¿Sabes? Deberías estar motivándome en vez de imaginar cosas que no debes ¿No crees?

-Estoy motivándote, Yuri Katsuki- dijo Victor riendo divertido-. Así que ahora ve y muéstrales a todos lo que el poder del amor es capaz de hacer ¿sí? No pienses en nada, tú eres todo lo que importa ahora, mi Yuri.

-Te amo Vitya…- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa feliz que derritió a Victor por dentro-. Voy a ganar esa medalla de oro para los dos ¿está bien? Ha llegado el momento, haremos historia. No dejes de mirarme, Victor, no dejes de mirarme ni un solo segundo, por favor…

Por toda respuesta, Victor asintió a las palabras de su amado y besó sus labios antes de dejarlo ir al hielo en medio del atronador aplauso del público que había decidido apoyar a Yuri aquel día, y sintiendo que todo el amor del mundo bailaría con aquel aquella tarde, Yuri se quedó quieto en medio de la pista de hielo, esa misma pista de hielo en la que el sueño de un niño había empezado a dibujarse años atrás, esa pista de hielo en la que el sueño del hombre que él era en ese momento se haría realidad por fin.

Y la música del piano que indicaba el inicio de su canción, esa canción que su mejor amigo le había regalado meses atrás en Hasetsu se dejó oír en medio del centro deportivo de Barcelona y el corazón de Victor dio un salto al contemplar la suavidad de los movimientos de su patinador. Yuri se movía sobre el hielo con la gracia de una nube que surca el cielo, una nube a la que era imposible dejar de mirar.

El primer salto que su patinador presentaría, un cuádruple Loop, había salido de forma perfecta desde el despegue hasta el aterrizaje final y Victor se dio cuenta de que jamás había visto a Yuri tan concentrado, tan firme en sus pasos, como si el joven Katsuki fuera el amo del hielo ahora, como si los pies de Yuri se hubieran puesto en sintonía con todo el ser de aquel muchacho que seguía contando aquella historia de amor que Victor lo había ayudado a vivir.

Y es que el ruso podía sentir que cada paso de Yuri era un trozo de la historia de los dos. Aquel piano que empezaba su canción de forma solitaria era como una melodía que había tejido un embrujo para unir a dos corazones separados que habían coincidido en un lugar lejano e impensable. Aquel piano le contaba a Victor de las horas solitarias que él había vivido lejos de Yuri, y también le recordaba todo aquel difícil inicio que los dos habían tenido antes de poder empezar a verse como patinador y entrenador.

Y el segundo cuádruple perfecto de Yuri, hizo que la piel de Victor se erizara por completo y que sus ojos azules se llenaran de lágrimas porque Yuri era un artista sobre el hielo; y es que cualquier idiota podía patinar, cualquier imbécil podía deslizarse sobre aquella blanca superficie helada pero eran muy pocos los que de verdad podían hacer arte sobre cuchillas afiladas. Y Yuri era un artista, eso es lo que él era porque su cuerpo hablaba del amor que llega a la vida de quien menos lo espera, de quien menos lo busca, de quien casi se ha olvidado de él. Y Victor se sentía feliz de ser parte de aquella historia de amor, se sentía tan orgulloso de ver a Yuri volando por los aires y dibujando hermosas figuras con su cuerpo que, cuando el violín de la melodía se unió a la voz del piano creando un encuentro de amor que lo cambiaría todo, las lágrimas escurrían por las mejillas de Victor.

Porque estaba orgulloso de Yuri, porque él sabía que hasta ese momento Yuri no había patinado con todo el corazón y ahora lo estaba haciendo. Yuri estaba patinando todas las clases de amor que conocía hasta ese momento.

Yuri estaba patinando el amor que él sentía por su familia quienes lo miraban tomados de la mano, sin poder evitar llorar porque un joven que había tenido que soportar tanta negrura en su vida, era capaz de regalar luz a manos llenas con aquella presentación, una presentación que Dasha y Andrey Nikiforov miraban conteniendo el aliento. Hiroko, Mari y Toshiya no lloraban, ellos simplemente seguían sonriendo porque Yuri era como un invencible sol de verano sobre el hielo y los tres sabían en su corazón, que la noche eterna en la que Yuri había vivido por muchos años, se había terminado por fin.

Yuri también estaba patinando el amor que sentía por sus amigos, por los patinadores que habían estado con él desde siempre como Phichit quien miraba a Yuri con una sonrisa emocionada y orgullosa , y también los patinadores que, sin que él lo supiera, también lo habían protegido en medio de todo aquel desastre, tal era el caso de Yuri Plisetsky y Otabek Altin quienes sabían en lo más profundo de sus corazones, que los dos estaban contemplando la rutina de un superior, de un patinador del que los dos podían aprehender, porque la rutina de Yuri era algo inspirador.

Los pasos de Yuri contaban también la historia de un amor sin final, de aquel amor que se había insinuado en medio de las cuatro paredes de un salón de baile y que había nacido cuando los ojos de Victor Nikiforov lo habían visto realizar aquella rutina que los dos patinarían en la gala de exhibición al día siguiente. Yuri patinaba aquel amor irremediable con el que todo mundo sueña pero que es difícil de encontrar en el mundo real. Y sin embargo, él y Yuri lo habían encontrado, lo habían hecho suyo y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir.

Pero sobre todas aquellas cosas, Victor se dio cuenta de que Yuri estaba patinando por amor a él mismo, por ese amor que había nacido apenas en su corazón cuando Yuri se había dado cuenta de que es preciso amarse a uno mismo para cumplir cualquier sueño que viva en nuestro interior y Yuri había decidido que valía la pena sentir amor por él. Porque no era perfecto y no necesitaba serlo. Porque podía perdonarse los errores del pasado y seguir adelante y aquello era amor.

Y fue todo ese amor que el joven Katsuki estaba sintiendo el que lo llevó a sentir una energía pura y vibrante naciendo de sus pies, una energía que muy pocos patinadores sienten en la segunda parte de su coreografía donde el cansancio es más evidente. Y aquella energía lo instaba a volar, toda aquella energía le pedía que dejara que su cuerpo se volviera uno con el aire para poder dibujar sin miedo esos cuatro giros que Yuri necesitaba para poder presentar por fin de una forma perfecta el movimiento que por años había sido la firma de Victor Nikiforov, el complicadísimo cuádruple Flip.

A diferencia del día anterior, esta vez mientras Yuri tomaba impulso, el joven sentía que era capaz de todo, que no se caería, que el hielo sería amable con él esa vez porque estaba lleno de amor y el amor te hace volar a las alturas sin miedo, el amor como el que él sentía te ayudaba a ser lo que siempre habías querido ser. Y él quería ser el campeón por fin, él quería dejar de ser por una vez un patinador del montón, él quería dejar de ser la eterna medalla de plata que había sido buena pero no lo suficiente para pintarse de oro.

Y con esa convicción Yuri dejó que su cuerpo volara por el aire, sintiendo esos segundos despegado del suelo como una oportunidad de cambiar la historia de una vez y cuando el hielo empezó a acercase a él, esta vez el joven Katsuki supo que lo había logrado y cuando la navaja de su patín impactó con la superficie helada manteniendo a su cuerpo en movimiento, Yuri sintió que por fin lo había hecho, que había por fin escrito el principio de esa historia dorada con la que había soñado siempre.

Y aunque la herida de su pierna había empezado a protestar, Yuri no le dio importancia porque lo único que él sabía era que necesitaba terminar con su rutina, terminar los últimos giros y mirar a los ojos a Victor, señalándolo con su mano como si quisiera decirle _"este es el nuevo Yuri, el Yuri que tú ayudaste a nacer, el Yuri que sabe que todo el amor que tú sientes por él lo ha traído a vivir este momento. Este es el Yuri que tú amas Victor, este es el Yuri que jamás podrá dejar de amarte a ti."_

Las lágrimas seguían bajando por las mejillas de Victor porque sin palabras, él había entendido todo lo que Yuri había querido decirle, así que sin importar el atronador aplauso que siguió a la presentación de su amado quien era ahora aclamado de pie por todos los presentes quienes lanzaban rosas y muñecos de felpa a su paso, el ruso corrió a la entrada de la pista extendiendo sus brazos para llamar a Yuri a su lado como siempre lo había hecho, queriendo sentir el calor de Yuri entre sus brazos, queriendo besarlo y decirle que lo amaba una y mil veces porque Victor se sentía conmovido hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

Y Yuri patinó hacia Victor sin permitir que el dolor en su pierna diezmara su felicidad, ya podrían ocuparse él y Victor de los problemas técnicos y de rehabilitación que sin duda tendrían que hacer antes del Campeonato Nacional de patinaje en Japón, pero no ahora. No ahora porque cuando los cuerpos de los dos chocaron bajo la atenta mirada del mundo entero, lo único en lo que podían pensar era en que estaban juntos y que aquello era mil veces mejor que la absoluta certeza de saber que Yuri había ganado una medalla de oro.

Así que los dos siguieron abrazados hasta que una de las encargadas del staff de la competencia tuvo que recordarles que todavía tenían que escuchar el resultado de Yuri, por lo cual los dos rompieron su emotivo abrazo y se dirigieron al _kiss and cry_ sin separarse demasiado, sintiendo todavía la adrenalina del momento, sintiendo que una alegría enorme y salvaje estaba brotando de lo más profundo de sus corazones.

Y aquella enorme alegría se convirtió en una explosión de felicidad sin límites cuando el resultado de Yuri fue anunciado y aquel era un resultado excelente, un resultado extraordinario porque Yuri había roto el record mundial de la puntuación del programa libre que Victor había impuesto varios años atrás. Y Yuri, Yuri Katsuki, aquel niño que siempre había soñado con ver a Victor Nikiforov como un igual, ahora lo había superado y aquel era un logro demasiado grande, un logro que hizo que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo.

-Hey, mi amor, no llores…- dijo Victor sintiendo que era el hombre más jodidamente feliz de la galaxia y de sus alrededores-. Superaste mi marca porque lo mereces, porque nadie es mejor que tú. No debes llorar, mi Yuri, debes sentirte absolutamente feliz…

-Estoy feliz…- dijo el joven Katsuki sonriendo entre lágrimas-. Me siento demasiado feliz Vitya, estoy demasiado feliz…

Los brazos del joven Japonés quien con aquel resultado había logrado colocarse en el primer lugar de la lista aunque bien era cierto que aún faltaban tres competidores más por participar, se enredaron en el cuello de Victor quien estaba seguro de que aquel día no podría dejar de abrazar a su Yuri, que no podría alejarse de él y su única preocupación en aquel momento era que sus padres de verdad estuvieran ya planeando la enorme fiesta de celebración que Yuri tendría por haber ganado el oro.

Porque Yuri había ganado, Victor estaba seguro de aquello. Porque aunque el programa de Chris había sido deslumbrante, no había sido arrebatador como el de Yuri. Porque aunque la presentación de Otabek Altin sin duda alguna había sido como un soplo de aire fresco para todos, no había bastado para arrancarle el primer lugar al joven japonés cuyo más cercano rival, Yuri Plisetsky, había presentado un programa libre digno de uno de los competidores más experimentados del circuito, pero aun así, aquel enorme talento del quinceañero ruso, se había quedado atrás por solo un punto del nuevo campeón del Grand Prix que no tenía otro nombre más que Yuri Katsuki.

Y cuando aquel resultado fue anunciado, cuando las miles de banderas de Japón que ondeaban en el recinto se elevaron en los aires para festejar al nuevo campeón, Yuri supo que su más grande y hermoso sueño se había vuelto real por fin.

Por fin Había hecho historia porque al principio de aquella aventura que él y Victor habían comenzado a vivir nadie hubiera dado nada por él pero ahí estaba que había ganado y que aquel había sido un triunfo de leyenda ya que había impuesto un nuevo record mundial, se había sobrepuesto a las heridas que J.J. le había hecho y ahí estaba su recompensa. Había ganado, por fin había ganado y el sabor dulce y embriagante de la victoria hizo que Yuri lanzara un grito satisfecho al aire en medio de la algarabía que se había desatado al lado suyo mientras todo mundo lo felicitaba y le decía que era el momento de prepararse para ver al mundo desde lo más alto del podio aquella tarde.

Fue Victor quien lo ayudó a cambiarse, quien lo ayudó a ponerse la chamarra oscura del equipo japonés encima de su traje y Yuri jamás dejó de sonreír. Porque mientras caminaba con rumbo a lo más alto del podio, mientras sus pies subían a la pequeña plataforma sobre la que Yuri Plisetsky, el medallista de plata, y Phichit Chulanont el medallista de bronce, estaban ya esperándolo, Yuri sintió que sin importar cuántas otras medallas pudiera ganar a lo largo de su vida, él jamás olvidaría aquel momento, él no se permitiría olvidar el sonido de los aplausos de la gente que de pronto había olvidado que él había bailado alrededor de un tubo para vitorearlo simplemente como al mejor patinador del mundo aquella noche.

En aquel instante, Yuri se prometió que jamás olvidaría la forma en la que la bandera de Japón ondeaba en medio del recinto, moviéndose orgullosa en medio de las banderas de Rusia y de Tailandia. Yuri se juró a sí mismo que jamás olvidaría la sensación de estar en la cima, la felicidad de poder haber llegado a aquel lugar después de una larga batalla y que no se dejaría rendir jamás. Porque él quería vivir aquello una y mil veces. Quería volver a sentir esa emoción, la emoción de ser el mejor, la emoción de saber que su amor y que su esfuerzo habían sido suficientes.

Y cuando el presidente de la Federación Japonesa de patinaje artístico puso por fin la presea dorada alrededor de su cuello, Yuri no pudo evitar sentir que todo el universo a su alrededor se callaba y que en medio de todo aquel alboroto, solo las notas claras del himno nacional de Japón importaban. Y aquella música sonaba perfecta y Yuri sentía que por fin había dejado de ser solo uno más. Y es que aunque Yuri sabía que detrás de él venían mil patinadores mejores que él, aquel momento, aquel instante de felicidad pura que no necesita explicación, era algo suyo, completamente suyo, un momento al que él podría regresar una y mil veces para recordar que valía la pena dejar el alma en aquello que te apasiona de verdad.

Así que el joven Katsuki cerró los ojos un momento como si buscara guardar un eco de lo que había vivido en el silencio de su corazón, y cuando los abrió de nuevo, los dos jóvenes que compartían el podio con él aquel día le sonreían de forma orgullosa y lo invitaban a unirse a ellos para que los reporteros pudieran tomarles una fotografía juntos a los tres mejores patinadores del mundo entero.

-Te cobrare cara esta derrota en el campeonato mundial, señora Nikiforov- dijo Yuri Plisetsky con una sonrisa feliz que desmentía la frialdad de sus palabras-. Algún día voy a romper tu record mundial, espera y verás…

-No espero otra cosa, Yuri- dijo el joven Katsuki sin dejar de sonreír.

-¡Vamos, vamos acabamos de ganar chicos!- dijo Phichit con una sonrisa completamente feliz que combinaba a la perfección con el brillo de su medalla de bronce- ¿Quieren dejar de pensar en el mundial? Créanme, aún estoy cansado por mi presentación de hoy aunque… Yuri ¿Qué me dirías si rompo tu record en el campeonato de los cuatro continentes?

-Será un honor ser derrotado por ti aunque… ¿En serio creen que podrán ganarme?- dijo Yuri haciendo reír a sus dos compañeros- ¡Están enfrentándose al poder del amor, carajo!

Los tres patinadores se echaron a reír y no dejaron de hacerlo hasta que el entrenador de Yuri se acercó a ellos de forma lenta y estudiada, como si no supiera qué hacer ahora ante la maravilla de ver a su Yuri convertido en campeón del Grand Prix.

-Vámonos de aquí, Phichit- dijo Yuri Plisetsky empezando a sentirse como un intruso al ver a Victor acercándose a ellos-. Te juro que no quiero ver el despliegue de miel que estos dos van a tener…

-¡Pero yo si quiero ver!- dijo Phichit alegremente- ¿Crees que se enojen si me quedo aquí a grabarlos?

Yuri Plisetsky puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar las palabras de Phichit quien solo rompió a reír y empezó a caminar al lado del rubio quien ya había visto a Otabek Altin y a Christophe Giacometti esperando por los dos en la entrada de la pista, así que los otros dos medallistas se deslizaron al encuentro de esa persona con la que estaba bien imitar a Yuri y Victor en los temas de la miel.

-Te queda bien el oro- dijo Victor tomando a Yuri Katsuki por la cintura para atraerlo más cerca de él una vez que hubo llegado a su patinador.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- dijo Yuri sin dejar de reír-. Rompí tu record entrenador, muchos dicen que empezaré a ser la nueva leyenda viva del patinaje artístico muy pronto…

-¡Oh, Yuri, eso me rompe el corazón!- dijo Victor con una falsa voz triste- ¿Qué vas a hacer para consolarme? ¿Cómo podrás sanar el dolor que sentiré cuando te conviertas en todo lo que Victor Nikiforov no pudo lograr ser? ¿Tienes algo emocionante en mente?

\- Mmmm… no lo sé- dijo Yuri de forma traviesa- ¿Sabes algo? Esa idea de besarte solo con mi medalla de oro puesta no suena tan mal después de todo ¿o sí?

-¡Si es así, haz que todo el mundo se olvide de mí, no me importa!- dijo Victor besando la sonrisa de Yuri son poder contenerse-. Mi Yuri siempre sabe cómo hacerme feliz, ya quiero llegar al hotel para que empieces a mostrarme cómo me consolarás pero… ¿Por qué siento que todo mundo nos está mirando para interrumpirnos?

-Porque todo el mundo quiere una entrevista conmigo- dijo Yuri riendo divertido-. Vamos Vitya, tenemos que enfrentarnos a la prensa una vez más, eres el entrenador del campeón ahora ¿No te gusta cómo suena eso?

Victor sonrió ante las palabras de su prometido sabiendo que aquella noche ninguno de los dos sería capaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera sonreír y los dos se encaminaron a los reporteros sin soltarse de la mano, respondiendo preguntas con completa felicidad, sintiendo que nada de lo que había sucedido en días anteriores había ocurrido de verdad porque la dicha de aquel instante era demasiada. Los dos habían ganado, Yuri tenia ahora sobre su pecho su primera medalla de oro y Victor había ganado un amor de verdad.

-¿Y qué sigue para los dos?- dijo una intrépida reportera al final de la entrevista.

-El campeonato nacional de Japón será dentro de dos semanas- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa decidida en el rostro-. Nos verán a Victor y a mí ahí una vez más…

-Creo que no entendió mi pregunta señor Katsuki- dijo la reportera con una sonrisa cómplice en los labios-. Queremos saber qué sigue para los dos en su relación…

-Yuri y yo tendremos nuestra fiesta de compromiso después del campeonato nacional de Japón- dijo Victor haciendo que el joven Katsuki abriera los ojos de par en par-. Nuestras familias lo han planeado todo y esperamos poder casarnos en la primavera del próximo año, esperen una invitación de bodas, eso es lo que sigue para Yuri y para mí…

Las palabras de Victor causaron revuelo y ninguno de los reporteros se guardó de escribir lo que el entrenador del medallista de oro había dicho con completa seguridad, aquella era otra primicia de oro después de todo.

-¿De verdad tendremos nuestra fiesta de compromiso este mes?- dijo Yuri cuando los reporteros se alejaron de los dos.

-Hiroko y Dasha lo han planeado todo- dijo Victor con una sonrisa en forma de corazón-. Tu madre me dijo que prácticamente lo único que falta para que la fiesta de compromiso o la boda se lleven a cabo somos nosotros dos…

-Una boda de primavera, Vitya…- dijo Yuri sintiéndose emocionado de pronto- ¿Nos casaremos en Hasetsu?

-Sí, ahí viviremos los dos así que es el lugar donde quiero casarme contigo- dijo Victor con calma-. Además te gusta la primavera ¿no es así? Siempre te han gustado los cerezos en flor, ahora has encontrado un amor tan fuerte y tan valiente como el que los pintó a ellos de color así que… lo que quiero decir es que quiero que todo sea perfecto, mi Yuri, así que eso haremos, haremos todo lo que te haga feliz.

\- ¿Y tú también estarás feliz?- dijo Yuri sintiendo que su corazón reventaría de dicha de pronto.

-Claro que sí, siempre estaré feliz si tú lo estás- dijo Victor con una sonrisa juguetona que aceleró el pulso de Yuri-. Además, quiero que lleves a la luna de miel tu medalla de oro del campeonato mundial, créeme, esa medalla siempre es más sexy que la del Grand Prix Final…

-Eres un tonto, Victor Nikiforov- dijo Yuri sonrojándose un poco por los planes de su prometido.

-Pero me amas así ¿no es cierto?- dijo Victor tomando la mano de Yuri para empezar a caminar con él con rumbo a su familia y a la enorme presentación que los dos tendrían seguramente.

-Claro que sí- dijo Yuri pensando que aún le quedaban muchos sueños hermosos por cumplir y que no estaba dispuesto a perderse ninguno sobre todo si esos sueños incluían a Victor Nikiforov sonriendo felizmente a su lado-. Te amo seas como seas, Vitya…

* * *

 **NDA: En mi mundo Yuri siempre gana so... jajaja xD Esto tenía que suceder así sin duda alguna :) Hola a todos nuevamente espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y ¡Oh señor! Cada vez estamos más cerca del final de esta historia :')**

 **Quisiera aprovechar este capítulo para agradecer su presencia en "Fingertips", de verdad es muy grato saber que a muchas personas les gusta lo que un reconocido crítico de literatura contemporánea, ganador del premio Nobel de literatura, con más de cinco libros publicados que han encabezado la lista de los más vendidos del New York Times ha catalogado como (y cito) "kilométrica mierda rosa" xD**

 **Para mí esta historia es más que eso y sé que para la gran mayoría de los que están aquí también así que a todos los que me han dejado comentarios llenos de luz, se los agradezco infinitamente y no se preocupen que tengo mucha kilométrica mierda rosa para rato :) Como sea, solo quería sacar esto de mi sistema y de verdad, mil gracias por hacerle un lugar en sus corazones a esta historia.**

 **Espero que me puedan acompañar hasta el final de "Fingertips" y vayan preparando el vestido azul que no usamos en el final de la serie (¿Sí era azul? Bueno, saquen el vestido que más les guste) porque una boda Victuri viene en camino. Abrazos de oso y besos para todos¡ Bonito inicio de semana :)**

 **(Y FELIZ DÍA DEL MAESTRO, COLEGAS¡)**


	21. Serenade for two

**Capítulo 20. Serenade for two.**

Lo único que se escuchaba mientras los dos caminaban a la orilla del mar aquella tarde, era el rumor de las olas yendo y viniendo, estrellándose con calma sobre la orilla de la playa. Los dedos de los dos estaban entrelazados y el cielo gris de la tarde le daba un aire nostálgico al paisaje pero ninguno de los dos sentía tal emoción dentro de ellos.

Aquel era un día feliz después de todo, aquel día los dos celebrarían su compromiso rodeados de las personas que más los amaban y además, era el cumpleaños de Victor quien no podía imaginar tener una mejor celebración de cumpleaños que aquella donde Yuri y él caminaban tranquilamente a la orilla de la playa, sin decir nada pero sintiéndolo todo, sintiendo la paz de saber que estaban unidos más allá de las palabras, más allá de lo que incluso sus ojos podían ver.

Y es que la música del mar era como una serenata de amor solamente para los dos que estaba envolviéndolos en aquel silencio suave y cómplice en el que los dos solían caer de vez en cuando, como si aquel silencio pudiera protegerlos de todo lo demás.

Porque los dos sentían de después de todo lo que había sucedido en Barcelona, sus corazones estaban cansados de ruido y Yuri y Victor estaban felices de que Dasha y Hiroko prácticamente los hubieran echado de la casa para que ninguno de los dos tuviera nada que ver con la preparación de lo que sería una reunión intima para celebrar su compromiso que sin duda alguna desembocaría después en una fiesta de cumpleaños por todo lo alto, porque todo el mundo había decidido que Victor merecía ser celebrado de aquel modo.

El hotel de la familia Katsuki estaba prácticamente convertido en una revolución de preparativos a pesar de que los amigos de los dos no habían podido viajar a Japón para celebrar con ellos debido a que la gran mayoría de los patinadores tenían que entrenar para el campeonato europeo, pero aun así, la familia de Yuri y los padres de Victor eran una familia lo suficientemente grande y ruidosa que se había despertado aquella mañana con la firme convicción de convertir Yutopia en una revolución de comida, flores y pastel que seguramente habrían alterado los nervios de Yuri quien en realidad, todavía no podía creer que aquella fuera su vida y que en varios días, nada malo hubiera sucedido.

Porque su herida seguía sanando sin complicación alguna y el joven Katsuki había ganado el campeonato nacional de Japón aquella misma semana, callando así los últimos rumores de la prensa que aun dudaban de su capacidad como atleta. De hecho, era increíble que todas las cosas que los reporteros habían escrito acerca de él se hubieran olvidado ya de la misma forma rápida en la que la locura de la prensa había comenzado. Parecía ser que ya nadie recordaba el trabajo secreto de Yuri porque el joven Katsuki había hecho que todo mundo se olvidara de ese episodio de su vida con la presentación de dos programas soberbios en el Campeonato Nacional que solo le daban una idea al mundo entero, que aquellas actuaciones de Yuri estaban anunciando solamente el nacimiento de una nueva leyenda sobre el hielo, de una joven leyenda de la que no sería posible quitar los ojos en mucho rato.

Yuri sonrió sin poder evitarlo y detuvo su andar y el de Victor quien miró a su amado sabiendo que aquel día, no había mejor regalo para él que la imagen de aquel joven hermoso que sonreía a su lado y cuya figura contrastaba perfectamente con aquel mar invernal que seguía cantando la canción del infinito, la canción que escuchan todos los seres que han amado alguna vez en sus vidas.

-Victor…- dijo Yuri sin dejar de sonreír, atrayendo en seguida la mirada azul de su amado cuyos ojos se quedaron prendados en él y Victor volvió a sentir como había sentido la primera vez que había mirado aquellos ojos, que ya no le sería posible mirar a nadie más, que no podría apartar sus ojos de Yuri sino hasta que estos se cerraran para siempre.

-¿Qué sucede, mi Yuri?- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules con ese tono dulce y suave de voz que siempre hacía que el corazón del japonés se saltara uno de sus latidos.

\- ¿Tanta felicidad es legal, Vitya?- dijo el joven Katsuki inundando después la playa con el repicar de una risa alegre que a Victor siempre le causaba una oleada de amor intenso hacia ese joven que estaba sintiéndose tan feliz como él en aquel momento.

-Supongo que sí…- dijo Victor besando la frente del chico quien de a poco, había aprendido a recibir aquellas muestras de afecto de Victor sin sentir vergüenza, sintiéndose simplemente afortunado por estar ahí con él y que los labios de Victor lo besaran a él, a él y a nadie más que a él-. Pero ¿sabes algo, mi Yuri? Si no lo fuera ¿A quién le importa? Es bueno romper las reglas de vez en cuando y si somos más felices que el resto de los humanos ahora deberíamos simplemente serlo ¿no crees? La verdad es, mi Yuri que no tenemos por qué preguntarnos si esa felicidad hace felices a otros o no…

-La edad te ha hecho sabio, entrenador- dijo Yuri sonriendo de forma traviesa ante el gesto un tanto molesto de Victor al escuchar la palabra "edad" seguida de aquella horrible palabra que Yuri usaba a veces, algo tan horrible como "entrenador".

-Hey Katsuki, deja de repetirme mi edad…- dijo Victor con seriedad, haciendo que la risa de Yuri estallara una vez más-. No soy tan viejo aun, ni siquiera he cumplido treinta años…

-Tú nunca envejecerás- dijo Yuri tomando entre sus manos el rostro triste de Victor quien de verdad era muy sensible con respecto al tema de la edad-. Siempre serás el mismo hombre hermoso del que me enamoré en mis ojos ¿está claro, Vitya?

-¿Y si me quedo calvo? Todos los hombres de mi familia han sufrido de ese mal y yo creo que no podré salvarme de ese cruel destino…- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules haciéndole ver a Yuri por la tristeza que había en su voz, que su amado de verdad estaba preocupado por eso.

-Me quedaré calvo también- dijo Yuri haciendo que la felicidad regresara a los ojos de Victor-. Creo recordar que decidiste envejecer conmigo ¿no es así? ¿O ya lo olvidaste? Victor… ¿Estás pensando en cancelar la boda?

-¡Jamás!- dijo Victor con firmeza-. Voy a casarme contigo en primavera…

-Vamos a casarnos exactamente en cuatro meses, Vitya- dijo Yuri y Victor tuvo ganas de ponerse a saltar de felicidad al recordar que los dos ya tenían ahora una fecha para la boda-. Olvídate de todo lo demás, yo jamás dejaré de estar enamorado de ti, para mí siempre serás el Victor Nikiforov que me robó el corazón desde que era niño. Victor, parece que no has entendido que yo podría buscar por todo el mundo entero pero jamás podré encontrar a alguien que sea mejor para mí que tú…

Victor abrazó el cuerpo de Yuri y lo escuchó reír una vez más mientras cerraba los ojos para perderse en medio de aquella nueva canción que se unía al rumor del mar y Victor decidió que aquella sería la música que escucharía también el día que tuviera que irse del mundo. Porque Yuri era hermoso en todo sentido y estaba entre sus brazos; porque de no haber ido jamás a Japón quizá él y Yuri jamás se hubieran encontrado y él seguiría siendo aquel príncipe del hielo solitario que bailaba canciones de amor sin saber que un día alguien como Yuri se convertiría en esa historia de amor real que jamás tendría que ser solamente un sueño.

-¿Por qué Yuri Katsuki me ama a mí cuando pudo haber amado a alguien menos idiota que yo?- dijo Victor sin poder reprimir esa pregunta que se hacía siempre cuando miraba a Yuri dormido al lado suyo, cuando lo veía entrenar sobre la pista de hielo o cuando el joven japonés le decía que lo amaba en la intimidad de las noches infinitas y llenas de pasión que solían compartir en la soledad de su habitación.

-Por la misma razón que Victor Nikiforov puso sus ojos en mí cuando podría haber mirado a cualquiera…- dijo Yuri separándose de Victor para mirarlo a los ojos una vez más.

-¿Qué razón es esa, mi Yuri?- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules conmovido hasta lo más hondo de su corazón por las palabras de su amado.

-No hay razón, Vitya- dijo Yuri sonriendo con todo el amor que sentía en sus labios-. El amor no sabe nada de razones, simplemente sucede y me alegra que haya sucedido entre los dos…

Victor sonrió con dulzura antes de besar con suavidad los labios de Yuri y perderse en aquel beso uniendo ahora la música de sus labios tocándose a la melodía el mar y a los acordes de sus corazones que estaban acostumbrados ahora a latir al mismo ritmo. Los dos se perdieron en aquel beso que era como un mundo particular para los dos, como quien viaja a un mundo al que siempre ha soñado ir y del cual uno no quiere regresar. Porque aquel mundo era amor, los labios de los dos juntándose y besándose eran amor y ninguno de los dos creía que fuera necesario tener algo más en sus vidas en aquel momento.

-¿Crees que ya es hora de volver a casa?- dijo Victor sobre los labios de Yuri quien tenía aun sus ojos cerrados, el chico sentía que su alma había salido volando de su cuerpo debido a la intensidad del beso que había compartido con Victor.

-Supongo que sí- dijo el joven Katsuki con aire distraído-. Nuestros padres quieren hablar con nosotros antes de la fiesta y es mejor que estemos ahí temprano si es que quiero tener tiempo de supervisar que todo esté listo para tu regalo de cumpleaños…

-¿Tienes una sorpresa para mí?- dijo Victor sonriendo alegremente como un niño que espera la navidad con emoción y de hecho, aquel era el día de navidad en realidad.

-Sí…- dijo Yuri y sus mejillas se sonrojaron profundamente haciendo que Victor sintiera la súbita necesidad de saltarse su propia fiesta de compromiso para ir directamente a celebrar su cumpleaños con Yuri y nadie más que Yuri.

-¿Y no puedo verla ahora?- dijo Victor exhalando aire sobre los labios de Yuri quien se estremeció al contacto de esa sensación.

-No…- dijo Yuri aunque todo su cuerpo clamaba por pronunciar un enorme "sí"-. Primero la fiesta, después…

-Después…- dijo Victor con un susurro suave que erizó el vello de la nuca del joven Katsuki.

-Basta, Nikiforov…- dijo Yuri riendo divertido al tiempo que empujaba a Victor lejos de él-. Compórtate, mis padres todavía pueden negarte su permiso para casarte conmigo si les digo que…

-¿Que te vuelvo loco?- dijo Victor riendo divertido de las mejillas sonrojadas de Yuri- ¿Que solo yo puedo hacerte sentir así, dispuesto a saltarte tu propia fiesta de compromiso para estar conmigo y hacer cosas… más interesantes?

-Cállate y camina, entrenador…- dijo Yuri tratando de sobreponerse a la vergüenza que esas palabras que contenían toda la verdad del universo estaban causándole-. Si sigues diciendo esas cosas, soy yo quien va a romper el compromiso…

-¡Oh Yuri, no eres tan cruel!- dijo Victor acercándose a su amado para tomarlo de la mano y empezar a caminar con él rumbo a Yutopia- ¡Es mi cumpleaños!

-Y puedes quedarte no solo sin prometido, sino también sin regalo de cumpleaños si sigues molestándome así- dijo Yuri seriamente y Victor empezó a sentir miedo-. Así que, Victor Nikiforov ¿Vas a comportarte o no?

-Tus deseos son órdenes, mi Yuri- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules con un tono contrito que hizo reír al joven Katsuki-. Seré un novio modelo, recatado y sencillo frente a tus padres, lo prometo…

-Ni tú mismo crees eso, Vitya- dijo Yuri sintiéndose feliz-. Pero bueno, será divertido verte intentando ser lo que no eres…

Los dos hombres rompieron a reír sin poder evitarlo sintiendo que la serenata para dos seguía sonando dentro de su pecho. Los dos caminaron sin soltarse de la mano y al llegar a Yutopia, no les sorprendió ver que todo estaba listo: el comedor principal estaba adornado con guirnaldas y papel brillante de colores y un enorme pastel de cumpleaños coronaba la montaña de comida que seguramente la madre de Yuri había preparado para celebrar a Victor.

Y todas aquellas muestras de cariño conmovieron hasta la raíz al hombre de los ojos azules quien se abrazó a Yuri sintiendo que el camino que los dos comenzarían a recorrer, estaría lleno del apoyo y las bendiciones de su familia y de todas las personas que les habían ayudado a proteger su amor de la maldad del mundo y de los rumores que no habían logrado ni lograrían separarlos jamás.

-¡Oh, Yuri, qué bueno que llegaste!- dijo la voz de Mari detrás de ellos quien lucía un hermoso vestido azul que la hacía lucir más joven y feliz que de costumbre-. Mamá me pidió que les dijera a los dos que ella, papá y los señores Nikiforov estarán esperándolos a los dos en la oficina de papá…

-¿Pasa algo malo?- dijo Yuri empezando a ponerse nervioso.

-Claro que no, solo quieren hablar con ustedes de cosas importantes antes de la fiesta- dijo Mari con una sonrisa feliz-. Así que dejen de tontear, vayan a cambiarse y nada de entretenerse desvistiéndose el uno al otro, ya tendrán toda la vida para hacer eso…

-¡Mari!- dijo Yuri sintiéndose avergonzado por las palabras de su hermana.

-¡Vamos Yuri, no hagas como si esto no sucediera entre los dos!- dijo la chica riendo divertida-. Ya sé que tú puedes contenerte, pero la gente dice que los rusos idiotas no son capaces de resistir el encanto de los genes Katsuki…

-Estás en lo cierto, hermana mayor- dijo Victor riendo alegremente-. Pero no lo digas en voz alta, Yuri amenazó con cancelar la boda si sigo gritando a los cuatro vientos que me vuelve loco y que muero por desvestirlo más tarde…

-¡Victor!- dijo el joven de los ojos marrones empezando a pensar que la boda se cancelaría de todos modos porque uno de los novios iba a morirse de vergüenza definitivamente.

-Solo digo la verdad, mi amor, no me mires así- dijo Victor sabiendo que ya había abusado demasiado de su buena suerte-. Vamos a cambiarnos ¿quieres?

-No se tarden, es en serio que no deben distraerse- dijo Mari haciendo que Yuri le dedicara una mirada mortífera-. Por cierto Yuri, lo que me pediste que preparara está listo, hermano menor…

Yuri sintió que sus mejillas se llenaban de rubor en dos segundos, así que simplemente asintió a la mirada traviesa de su hermana que hizo que Victor siguiera preguntándose de qué se trataba esa misteriosa sorpresa de cumpleaños que Yuri había preparado para él y de la que el joven Katsuki no diría nada de nada hasta que llegara el momento.

Victor suspiró sintiéndose un poco ansioso, era evidente que aquel intercambio de palabras con Mari solo había hecho que las ganas de saltarse la fiesta de compromiso de los dos se aumentaran en él y el hombre de los ojos azules decidió que era mejor no distraerse porque entre más rápido cumplieran con la fiesta de compromiso, más rápido volverían a estar convenientemente solos y alejados de los demás.

Victor sonrió pensando en aquello y entrando a la habitación que había compartido con Yuri desde el principio de su relación meses atrás, los dos chicos se dieron una ducha rápida para, acto seguido, vestirse con los dos trajes de aire informal pero aun así llenos de estilo que Victor había comprado para los dos en Barcelona, esos dos trajes de color azul marino que combinaban a la perfección con una fiesta de compromiso familiar como la que los dos habían querido tener.

Y cuando el ruso vio a Yuri usando aquel traje, Victor volvió a preguntarse cómo alguien así de hermoso podía ser real y sin poder evitarlo, el hombre abrazó a su prometido por la espalda, depositando un beso en la mejilla del chico japonés quien todavía no podía entender que fuera verdad que Victor Nikiforov pudiera enamorarse de él por lo menos cien veces al día, y eso no era algo que él pensara, eso era lo que al hombre de los ojos azules le encantaba decirle a todo mundo.

Victor rompió el abrazo minutos después sabiendo que Dasha de verdad lo mataría si no se apuraba a llegar con su futuro esposo a la reunión a la que tenían que asistir, y como ya era una costumbre entre los dos, Victor se encargó de acomodar el cabello de Yuri hacia atrás, dándole en un segundo esa imagen sensual y completamente encantadora que el joven Katsuki tenía siempre sobre la pista de hielo.

-Hermoso…- dijo Victor al ver a Yuri-. Tan guapo, mi Yuri…

-No más que tú, Vitya- dijo el joven japonés con sinceridad-. Vamos a ver a nuestros padres, a estas alturas deben estar pensando que los dos nos hemos dado a la fuga y no nos lo van a perdonar jamás…

Los dos hombres rompieron a reír una vez más y tomados de la mano, caminaron a la oficina de Toshiya Katsuki donde sus padres estaban esperándolos ya con una sonrisa feliz en los labios y es que los hombres y mujeres reunidos ahí, estaban más que complacidos con la unión de aquellos dos chicos que sin duda alguna merecían tener toda la felicidad que el universo pudiera darles.

-No demoraron tanto como imaginé- dijo Dasha riendo alegremente-. Les dije que esta vez teníamos que confiar en ellos, aunque el amor joven es tempestuoso y apasionado, también es capaz de distinguir las prioridades cuando las hay…

-Bueno, Victor es un caballero- dijo Andrey con seriedad-. Les dije que se comportaría a la altura de un día tan importante como hoy…

-Y Yuri evitó distraerse también- dijo Toshiya haciendo que su hijo se sonrojara de nuevo-. Debió ser difícil…

-Papá…- dijo Yuri sintiéndose realmente avergonzado.

-¡Oh hijo mío, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse!- dijo Hiroko con una sonrisa cómplice-. Sé cómo es no poder quitar las manos de encima de la persona a la que amas, tu padre y yo apenas salíamos de la casa después de nuestra boda…

-¿Eso es un consejo para mí, Hiroko?- dijo Victor riendo divertido-. Porque si es así, espero poder cumplir con esa recomendación los dos o tres primeros años de mi matrimonio con Yuri…

-¡Victor, compórtate!- dijo Andrey cuyo gesto avergonzado combinaba a la perfección con el de Yuri.

-¿De qué querían hablar con los dos?- dijo Yuri tratando de cambiar el rumbo de aquella conversación.

-De cosas importantes, hijo- dijo Toshiya con calma-. Siéntense, por favor, tenemos que hacerles a los dos un par de regalos antes de su fiesta de compromiso.

Los dos hombres se sentaron en medio de sus padres sintiendo que no estaban entendiendo nada acerca del motivo de aquella reunión pero sintiendo que no sería nada malo para ellos, así que simplemente esperaron a que los mayores empezaran a hablar para explicar lo dicho por el padre de Yuri.

-Vicchan, quiero que sepas antes de explicarles a los dos de qué se tratan estos regalos, que estoy feliz de que seas tú quien se unirá a Yuri para toda la vida- continuó Toshiya con calma y sus palabras fueron recibidas por los demás con sendas sonrisas llenas de acuerdo-. Debo decir que la unión de las familias Katsuki y Nikiforov me llena de orgullo y también de tranquilidad porque sé que nadie cuidará mejor a mi hijo que tú, me has demostrado muchas veces que eres capaz de protegerlo y de que aunque las cosas vayan mal, tú jamás lo dejarás solo, tú no dejarás que él deje de sonreír y por eso, Vicchan, te estaré completamente agradecido toda mi vida…

-Y yo también lo estoy- dijo Hiroko sonriendo con amor y Victor sintió que esa sonrisa en los labios de la madre de Yuri, era la sonrisa de una madre que de pronto ha decidido hacer de una persona que no ha nacido de su sangre, un hijo propio cuyo lazo a ella sería únicamente el amor-. Tú has hecho que mi Yuri encuentre el amor en todos los sentidos, tú has hecho que mi Yuri se olvide de la tristeza y del dolor. Es por eso que Toshiya y yo hemos decidido que este lugar, Yutopia, será tu hogar siempre…

-Yo sé que este mi hogar- dijo Victor sin entender del todo las palabras de Hiroko-. El lugar donde esté Yuri, ese es mi hogar…

-Lo sé, pero lo que estamos diciéndote ahora, hijo, es que Yutopia será tuyo ahora- dijo el padre de Yuri haciendo que los ojos azules de Victor se abrieran de par en par-. Fuiste tú quien lo compró desde que llegaste aquí ¿no es así? Tú lo compraste, Victor, este lugar es tuyo…

-¿Es eso verdad, Vitya?- dijo Yuri quien no tenía idea de que aquello había pasado hasta ese mismo momento.

-Sí…- dijo Victor sintiéndose descubierto de pronto-. Sé que no debí ocultártelo pero en aquel entonces, solo quería que dejaras de temer por el futuro de tu familia. Yo quería que todos ustedes dejaran de preocuparse por el hotel y por el dinero y por el dueño del lugar y… lo compré por ti, Yuri, pero yo sabía que la idea no iba a gustarte nada así que contraté a una compañía francesa que me ayudaría a que ustedes pudieran recuperar el hotel a menor costo y en menos tiempo y… me odias ahora ¿verdad?

Yuri se quedó en silencio un largo rato mirando los ojos azules de su prometido quien se sentía un poco avergonzado de no haber sido él quien le dijera a Yuri acerca de esa compra que él había hecho guiado simplemente por las ganas de ayudar como fuera a aquel chico triste y perdido del que Victor se había enamorado desde el principio de su relación.

-Claro que no te odio, Victor- dijo Yuri uniendo su mano a la de su prometido con agradecimiento-. Es solo que… no es fácil para nadie aceptar un regalo así, estamos hablando de un hotel que tenía una deuda enorme y…

-Hey, es solo dinero- dijo Victor con calma-. Y por eso mismo, no puedo aceptar que el hotel quede a mi nombre, esto es de ustedes, este es el patrimonio ancestral de una familia, si quieren poner el nombre de alguien en las escrituras, debería ser el de Yuri, o mejor aún, el de Mari, ella es quien ha mantenido a flote este lugar a pesar de todo…

-Ya lo hablamos con Mari y ella no quiere tenerlo- dijo Hiroko con calma-. Lo que mi hija quiere es un tiempo para ella, quiere viajar por el mundo ahora y encontrar su propio camino y nosotros la apoyaremos completamente en eso, así que… ¿Puedes aceptar esto como un regalo de compromiso para Yuri y para ti? Piensa en esto como un regalo para una familia que apenas va a formarse, porque estoy segura de que ustedes dos formarán una familia ¿no es así?

-Mamá…- dijo Yuri sintiéndose profundamente emocionado-. No podemos aceptarlo, Victor y yo buscaremos un lugar para los dos y para la familia que queremos formar y…

-Es tradición que el hijo de la familia Katsuki herede el hotel- dijo Toshiya con calma-. Este lugar te pertenece por derecho, Yuri, y por lo que hizo también le pertenece a Vicchan y además, el mejor lugar para que una familia florezca es el sitio donde están también sus raíces ¿por qué no se quedan aquí? Además, sé que tú y Vicchan todavía pasarán varios años yendo y viniendo alrededor del mundo debido a tus competencias, así que… vean Yutopia como el lugar al que siempre van a volver, vean este lugar como un nido para los dos, un sitio que los dos pueden inundar de nuevos recuerdos y de su propia historia…

-No puedo aceptarlo- dijo Victor con calma-. Aunque me gustaría hacerlo, no puedo, este lugar es suyo, es la herencia de su familia y yo… de verdad no puedo.

-Creo que deberías aceptarlo con gratitud y prometer que tú y Yuri cuidarán de este lugar, Vitya- dijo Andrey con calma-. Este es el deseo de los señores Katsuki y sería algo descortés rechazarlo. Además, nosotros también tenemos un regalo para Yuri y para ti…

-Tu padre y yo hemos comprado una casa para los dos en Moscú…- dijo Dasha sin poder reprimirse más-. Yuri y tú pueden ir ahí cuando quieran visitarnos porque aunque sé que los dos han decidido vivir en Hasetsu cuando Yuri se retire, no quiero perderme de la oportunidad de convivir con mi hermoso nuevo hijo y cuando tenga nietos quiero verlos crecer y jugar con ellos y…

-Dasha…- dijo Victor sin poder evitar sentirse conmovido por las palabras de su madre-. Mamá… ¿Por qué nos están haciendo este tipo de regalos? Es algo…

-No digas innecesario, Vicchan, no es así- dijo Hiroko con calma-. Sé que mi Yuri y tú son perfectamente capaces de iniciar un patrimonio juntos, pero en nuestros tiempos las cosas funcionaban así, los padres dan regalos que creen sus hijos necesitarán en su nueva vida como matrimonio, es por eso que nosotros estamos haciendo todo esto…

-Y lo que ustedes dos necesitan, como ya lo dijimos, es tener un lugar al cual volver- dijo Andrey con esa firmeza de negociante que tan bien le servía en el mundo de la política y de los negocios y que no aceptaba réplicas de ningún tipo-. Así que niños malagradecidos, dejen de discutir. El papeleo está listo y ustedes dos van a aceptar esos regalos o tendrán que casarse sin nuestra bendición y no quieren eso ¿verdad?

Victor y Yuri negaron suavemente con sus cabezas sintiendo que de todos modos no valía la pena seguir discutiendo y simplemente aceptaron aquel regalo con humildad y agradecimiento pensando en ello como una nueva responsabilidad pero también como lo que era: una señal de que sus padres estaban dándoles a los dos un hogar dividido en dos lugares alrededor del mundo porque los dos sabían que la historia que había empezado en Japón, de algún modo también le pertenecía a Rusia y era bueno saber que también habría un lugar para los dos en aquel país.

-Bien, ahora que han dejado de discutir, también queremos que vean esto- dijo Andrey sacando de su bolsillo una sobria caja de terciopelo oscuro que llamó la atención de los futuros esposos haciendo que sus corazones latieran con ansiedad.

-Son sus argollas de matrimonio- dijo Dasha con una sonrisa radiante al tiempo que abría la caja oscura haciendo que Yuri y Victor perdieran el aliento al ver las dos sobrias argollas doradas sobre las cuales estaban talladas dos piedras preciosas con la forma de una flor.

Los ojos de los dos se quedaron fijos sobre las argollas que los representaban a los dos y parte de su historia como pareja. Sobre la argolla que sin duda alguna pertenecía a Yuri estaba tallado un zafiro azul con la forma de una rosa que le recordaba a los dos aquella corona de flores del mismo color que Victor había popularizado en el mundo del patinaje y que eran en realidad las flores favoritas del ruso quien siempre había creído en lo imposible, en aquellas cosas que se vuelven reales a pesar de todo. Y por otro lado, en la argolla que pertenecía a Victor estaba también tallada la forma de una flor de cerezo, esos cerezos que Yuri siempre había mirado soñando con encontrar un amor tan valiente como el que había teñido de rosa los pétalos de aquellas flores, de un amor tan fuerte y cálido como el que sentía ahora.

Y la existencia de aquellos dos nuevos anillos los llenó a los dos de emoción pues la ceremonia que compartirían en solo unos meses se sentía más real ahora con los regalos que sus padres les habían dado y con aquellas dos joyas que eran algo de un valor incalculable no solo por lo que costaban sino porque los padres de Victor habían puesto atención hasta en el más pequeño de los detalles que los hacían sentirse completamente felices a los dos.

Y como ninguno de los dos tenia palabras suficientes que pudieran expresar todo lo que había en sus corazones en aquel momento simplemente se lanzaron a los brazos de sus padres quienes los recibieron en sus brazos preguntándose en qué momento los niños pequeños que habían llenado sus vidas de amor y de nuevos retos, se habían convertido en aquel par de hombres que estaban a punto de iniciar su camino como una nueva familia que sin embargo, jamás tendría que olvidar su origen y Yuri y Victor estaban seguros de que en la historia de sus vidas, nadie dejaría que se sintieran solos o sin un lugar al cual llamar hogar jamás…

* * *

La fiesta había terminado desde hacía una hora después de que todo mundo bebiera, comiera y bailara alegremente en honor al compromiso de los dos y el cumpleaños del ruso, y Victor se encontraba solo en medio de la sala de banquetes en la cual, casi un año atrás, él y Chris habían tenido una cena de bienvenida a Hasetsu en la cual, los ojos azules del ruso se habían encontrado de frente con la más perfecta visión del paraíso terrenal que él había mirado en mucho tiempo.

Sin duda era algo extraño que Yuri hubiera decidido ir a ese lugar para mostrarle a Victor su regalo de cumpleaños, porque la sola visión de la sala en penumbras y de aquel tubo al fondo de la habitación era algo que estaba haciendo que Victor tuviera ideas bastante inapropiadas para un hombre que había sido abandonado por su prometido en medio de una habitación sin más pista para adivinar algo acerca de su regalo de cumpleaños que no fuera un misterioso _"te gustará Vitya, confía en mí"._

El ruso tragó saliva y se removió un poco incómodo en la silla en la que Yuri le había pedido que esperara mientras los últimos minutos de su cumpleaños número 28 pasaban lentamente haciendo que se preguntara una vez a dónde se había ido Yuri y dónde estaba su regalo de cumpleaños.

Y cuando Victor sintió que ya no podría tolerar más aquella incertidumbre, la respuesta a esas dos preguntas llegó haciendo que Victor temblara de anticipación al notar que las luces bajaban un poco más al tiempo que la música de aquella canción, la canción con la que Yuri había bailado aquel lejano día de abril, volvía a sonar con fuerza dentro de la sala de banquetes. Y Victor no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más cuando la figura de Yuri se hizo presente en la habitación.

El joven Katsuki estaba usando el traje de su rutina _"Eros"_ y Victor sintió que sin duda alguna iba a desmayarse de un momento a otro. Y es que Yuri estaba luciendo su sonrisa más seductora en ese mismo instante mientras los ojos de su amado se quedaban fijos en él, y los ojos de Yuri, aquellos hermosos ojos marrones estaban llenos de amor y de seguridad y Victor empezó a sentirse excitado porque era simplemente delicioso ver a Yuri bailando de aquel modo sensual para él simplemente porque el joven Katsuki quería hacerlo, no porque alguien más lo hubiera obligado. Porque había una diferencia enorme entre el Yuri que había bailado borracho para él y este otro Yuri que parecía completamente consciente y orgulloso de su cuerpo y de lo que éste podía causarle a Victor.

Y como había sucedido aquella primera noche, los ojos de Victor no podían despegarse del movimiento lento y estudiado del cuerpo de Yuri cuyas curvas eran más notorias bajo la tela ajustada y oscura del traje que había usado apenas la semana pasada para robarle el juicio y el corazón a todos los japoneses reunidos para ovacionar a su nuevo campeón nacional.

Pero nadie jamás podría ver a Yuri del modo en el que él estaba viéndolo en aquel instante y por eso mismo, Victor sentía que su mente estaba llena solamente de aquella música que acompañaba a Yuri mientras éste daba vueltas en el tubo y subía y bajaba por él con cadencia y sensualidad, haciéndole desear al ruso que su amado se olvidara de aquel maldito pedazo de metal y se enredara así en sus brazos y en todo su cuerpo.

Porque Yuri era hermoso, sus movimientos eran los de un ángel caído que ha venido al mundo a seducir a aquellos que se atrevan a mirarlo más de un minuto seguido y Victor supo que estaba perdido, que Yuri ni siquiera tenía que bailar así para hacerle sentir que su cuerpo ardía en llamas de pasión que acabarían consumiéndolo de un momento a otro. Si, Yuri estaba intoxicándolo con el suave contoneo de sus caderas, con el movimiento de su cintura que le recordaba a Victor la forma en la que el cuerpo de Yuri se abría para él y se amoldaba en sus manos mientras se movía encima de él, encajando perfectamente en la danza del amor que los dos habían aprendido a bailar lentamente con el paso de las noches en las que dejaban que sus cuerpos hablaran de amor y crearan el amor a base de besos y caricias.

Y la música seguía sonando y Yuri seguía lejos, inconvenientemente lejos de sus dedos que quemaban por tocar aquella piel y por perderse descubriendo una y mil veces la intrincada geografía del cuerpo de Yuri que era toda una oda al placer más intenso al que solo podía llegar aferrado a todo lo que joven japonés representaba para Victor.

Después de unos minutos más de baile en el tubo, Yuri decidió que la tortura ya había sido bastante para el cumpleañero, así que sin dejar de sonreír de forma sensual, sin sentirse tonto o avergonzado como antes se habría sentido, el joven Katsuki caminó hacia Victor de forma lenta y decidida, con la firme convicción de que él y solo él, era el único que sería capaz de satisfacer a Victor de aquel modo durante toda su vida. Porque Yuri sabía, ahora era consciente de ello, que él era lo que Victor deseaba, Yuri estaba seguro que Victor estaba muriéndose por tocarlo en ese mismo instante y cuando Yuri se sentó en el regazo de su prometido, sintiendo claramente la forma dura del miembro de Victor debajo de él, el joven Katsuki sonrió complacido porque como siempre, él era la causa de aquella excitación.

Él era capaz de hacer que Victor Nikiforov se volviera loco y aquello envió una descarga de excitación a todo su cuerpo al tiempo que sus brazos se aferraban al cuello de Victor quien soltó un gemido suave y complacido cuando Yuri empezó a moverse lentamente encima de él sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, sin dejar de sonreír con aquella sonrisa traviesa de la que el mismísimo Eros habría estado orgulloso.

-Parece que te agrada tu regalo de cumpleaños…- dijo Yuri susurrando las palabras sobre los labios de su amado quien había posado sus manos sobre las caderas de Yuri quien seguía moviéndose suavemente sobre Victor causando que el ruso se sintiera al borde de la locura por la sensación de la fricción del cuerpo de Yuri encima de él.

-¿Tú eres mi regalo de cumpleaños?- dijo Victor sintiéndose tentando a decir que aquel sin duda era la mejor sorpresa de su vida.

-¿Es muy pretencioso?- dijo Yuri depositando un beso suave al que Victor se rindió queriendo profundizarlo pero el japonés se lo impidió alejándose de su rostro para reír alegremente-. Si no te gusta mi idea del regalo perfecto de cumpleaños, bueno, también compré esos lentes para sol de diseñador que te volvieron loco en Tokio…

-Al diablo con los lentes de sol, mi Yuri- dijo Victor tratando de besar a Yuri sin lograrlo pues el joven parecía decidido a jugar con él aquella noche.

-¿Estás seguro?- dijo Yuri, tomando las manos de Victor para deslizarlas por sus caderas hasta posarlas en el inicio de su espalda que era también el final del cierre de su traje-. Esos lentes, eran lindos ¿sabes?

-No me importa…- dijo Victor-. Tú me vuelves loco, solo tú, Yuri Katsuki…

Y sin poder contenerse ni un segundo más, Victor atrapó la boca de Yuri en un beso violento al que Yuri se rindió sin oponer más resistencia. Porque el deseo que Victor sentía por él era el mismo que él sentía por Victor y los labios de su prometido sobre su boca eran algo completamente excitante, así como la sensación de aquella cálida humedad que estaba absorbiendo sus labios al tiempo que la boca de Yuri se abría para él dejándolo explorar con su lengua hasta el más recóndito lugar de aquel espacio.

Casi sin pensar, dejándose llevar solo por el deseo, las manos de Yuri se dedicaron a abrir por fin el yukata del hotel que Victor se había puesto por indicaciones de su prometido quien al parecer no quería perder el tiempo con preámbulos de ningún tipo pues, cuando los dedos de Yuri abrieron aquella prenda, las manos del japonés comenzaron a deslizarse por el pecho desnudo de Victor quien tembló sin poder evitarlo al sentir las uñas de su amado resbalando por sus pectorales y entreteniéndose en tocar sus pezones de forma lenta y fuerte, haciéndolo gemir en medio del beso.

Y Victor deseo que el traje de Yuri desapareciera de forma inmediata, tener aquel cuerpo tan cerca de él y no poder tocarlo por culpa de aquel malditamente sensual traje negro que cubría a Yuri, era una tortura, una tortura que tenía que terminarse justamente en aquel momento, así que las manos del ruso, quien hasta ese momento se habían aferrado a la cintura de Yuri con fuerza, subieron con prisa por la espalda del joven japonés quien en seguida sintió la lucha fiera que las manos de su entrenador estaban teniendo con el cierre de su traje.

-Hey, vas a romperlo y todavía tengo un campeonato mundial que ganar con este traje puesto, entrenador- dijo Yuri riendo en medio del beso, sintiendo que sus palabras salían entrecortadas por el calor que Victor estaba haciéndole sentir.

-¡Al diablo el traje, patinarás desnudo!- dijo Victor deseando poder romper aquel maldito traje de una vez.

-A nadie va a gustarle verme patinar desnudo, Vitya…- dijo Yuri depositando un beso en el cuello del ruso, acomodándose sobre el pecho de éste para Victor pudiera bajar el cierre del traje de una forma más sencilla.

-Para que conste, a mí me encantaría verte patinando desnudo- dijo Victor sintiendo un dejo de triunfante alegría cuando el jodido cierre por fin comenzó a bajar por la espalda de Yuri dándole acceso inmediato a la piel del pelinegro quien se estremeció de placer al sentir los dedos de Victor descendiendo por su columna vertebral-. Pero no dejaré que nadie te vea así… no, nadie más que yo puede verte así…

Y como si quisiera dejar en claro sus palabras, Victor se levantó de la silla tomando a Yuri entre sus brazos al tiempo que las piernas del joven se envolvían en su cintura y Victor los dirigía a los dos hacia una de las paredes de la sala de banquetes, sobre la cual el ruso dejó que el cuerpo de Yuri descansara un poco antes de besarlo de nuevo de lleno en los labios simplemente para bajarlo al suelo y lentamente, darle vuelta de modo que las manos de Yuri quedaron puestas sobre la pared mientras Victor se encargaba de deshacerse de su molesto Yukata en un solo movimiento y después, el ruso bajo el traje negro de Yuri con suavidad, dejando que sus manos siguieran el camino de aquella molesta tela que estaba impidiéndole tocar a su amado del modo en el que él quería tocarlo.

Cuando el traje estuvo por fin en el suelo, el ruso lamió sus labios al ver la imagen completamente sensual de Yuri Katsuki totalmente desnudo, el joven japonés seguía con sus manos en la pared y sus ojos marrones seguían invitando a Victor a olvidarse del mundo entro simplemente para poder abrazarse a ese cuerpo y no separarse de él nunca jamás hasta que alguien tuviera que sacarlo de aquella sala a fuerzas.

-Ven por tu regalo de cumpleaños ahora, Vitya…- dijo Yuri moviendo sus caderas de modo sugerente, haciendo que el miembro de Victor y el suyo propio se llenaran por completo en un segundo con la resonancia sensual de aquellas palabras en aquella habitación.

Victor gruñó antes de acercarse una vez más a cuerpo de Yuri quien en seguida sintió que los dedos del ruso se entrelazaban a los suyos con fuerza sobre la pared, mientras la boca de Victor tomaba sus labios con fuerza, mordiéndolos sin poder contenerse haciendo que Yuri soltara un gemido bajo cuando el sabor a oxido de la sangre llenó su boca. Aquello era excitante, las manos de Victor seguían sosteniéndolo contra la pared, la erección del ruso se rosaba contra su entrada haciendo que su corazón se agitara de forma demencial. Yuri podía sentir el cuerpo de Victor sobre su cuerpo, los dos estaban tan cerca y todo se sentía tan completamente caliente que Yuri sintió la súbita necesidad de tocarse pero las manos de Victor estaban apresándolo.

Y Victor pareció darse cuenta de aquello porque una de sus manos comenzó a bajar por el pecho de Yuri, acariciando su vientre de forma insinuante, un par de dedos introduciéndose en el ombligo del joven Katsuki quien en ese justo instante no podía pensar con claridad. Él solo sabía que la mano de Victor seguía su camino hacia el norte y que aquellos dedos largos y delgados se estaban enredando ahora sobre la dura forma de su pene erecto que parecía crecer entre los dedos de Victor quien estaba acariciándolo con fervor, haciendo que la sala de banquetes se llenara del sonido de los suspiros de Yuri y de la succión de la boca de Victor que se entretenía besando el cuello de Yuri, succionando aquella piel para dejarle en claro a su prometido que aquella piel era su territorio, que nadie más podía besarlo o tocarlo del mismo modo en el que él estaba tocándolo.

Y Yuri se sentía enfebrecido, la mano de Victor tocándolo, la boca de Victor resbalando por su espalda así como la erección de Victor amoldándose a su entrada eran demasiadas sensaciones para él. Lo quería dentro, claro que lo quería dentro pero aquella era una noche especial para Victor. Tenía que aguantar, tenía que darle a Victor un regalo de cumpleaños lleno de placer, después de todo aquel era el primer cumpleaños que los dos pasaban juntos, aquello tenía que ser especial.

Justo en aquel momento, Yuri sintió que la boca de Victor empezaba a resbalar desde su cuello por toda su espalda, como si Victor quisiera llenar de besos cada una de las protuberancias de su columna, mientras sus manos resbalaban ahora por su vientre, hasta que Victor quedó de rodillas frente a la abertura de Yuri y sin poder evitarlo, el ruso empezó a besar aquella entrada, haciendo que el cuerpo del joven Katsuki se doblara de placer porque aquel beso era algo nuevo, porque la lengua de Victor hundiéndose en su ano era una sensación completamente nueva que lo hizo gemir de placer puro.

Porque las manos de Victor resbalaban por sus piernas bien formadas, mientras la lengua y los labios del ruso seguían hundiéndose en él, despacio, probando el sabor amargo de aquel lugar, haciendo que Yuri se preguntara que tan profundo podía llegar aquella lengua en su interior, al tiempo que deseaba que algo más que aquella suave y húmeda lengua se hundiera en él. El joven Katsuki se tocaba a él mismo sin poder evitarlo mientras el sonido de los labios de Victor succionando la piel de sus nalgas amenazaba con volverlo loco. Y es que después de varios besos profundos más, los dedos de Victor comenzaron a meterse en su entrada haciendo que las piernas de Yuri temblaran de deseo. Estaba listo, estaba listo para recibir a Victor en él y abandonarse al placer que solo el ruso era capaz de hacerle conocer.

Y Victor, quien seguía alternando besos en el ano de Yuri, con caricias en su propio miembro, sintió que ya era tiempo, aquella noche ya habría tiempo para jugar pero no en aquel instante, él simplemente quería hundirse en Yuri y embestirlo una y mil veces. Él solo quería que Yuri gritara su nombre en medio del placer. Lo quería ahora, ya no podía esperar más.

Así que Victor depositó un beso más en aquella entrada al tiempo que, volvía a subir por el cuerpo de Yuri, abrazándose a él, dejando que el joven japonés volviera a sentir de nuevo la forma dura y palpitante de su pene que seguía resbalando entre las nalgas firmes y perfectas de Yuri.

-¿Quieres que me meta en ti, mi Yuri?- dijo Victor al oído del joven japonés quien se estremeció al sentir el aliento cálido de su amado en su oído.

-Hazlo…- dijo Yuri de forma entrecortada-. Hazlo ahora Vitya, por favor…

-Eres el regalo más encantador de la historia de mi vida- dijo Victor mordiendo el lóbulo de Yuri mientras su manos acariciaban la cintura de su amado-. Pero los dos podemos disfrutar de él ¿No crees?

Por toda repuesta, Yuri gimió y dejó que Victor lo besara profundamente en la boca una vez más antes de que éste se separara solo un poco del cuerpo de su amado para poder tomar la botella de lubricante que Yuri había dejado cerca de los dos convenientemente. Victor dejó que el líquido frio se calentara en sus dedos antes de esparcirlo en la entrada de Yuri y en su propio miembro, mientras el joven Katsuki gemía de nuevo con anticipación.

Victor se fue introduciendo dentro de él con lentitud, haciendo que Yuri se acostumbrara a él de forma paulatina, sintiendo de nuevo aquella estrechez rodeando su miembro y robándole el aire porque Yuri era tan apretado, tan completamente apretado y cálido y la excitación solo aumentaba en Victor al sentir a su amado estremeciéndose de placer entre sus brazos.

Las manos de Victor se aferraron de nuevo a las caderas del japonés quien comenzó a tocarse de nuevo al tiempo que su amado se empezaba a mover dentro de él, primero con suavidad, dejando que Yuri sintiera aquella fricción dentro de él que siempre terminaba por volverlo loco de forma completa. Porque cada embestida de Victor era siempre más deliciosa que la otra. Porque Victor había tomado sus labios en un beso salvaje en el que ninguno de los dos sabía dónde terminaban los labios de uno y dónde empezaba la lengua del otro. Los dos estaban fundidos una vez más, los dos viajaban de nuevo a la tierra del placer de la mano del otro. Sus corazones latían con fuerza, el sudor resbalaba por sus frentes mientras Victor seguía metiéndose en Yuri sin medir ya la velocidad, tomando una de las piernas de su amado entre sus manos para tener un mejor ángulo de penetración.

Y Yuri suspiraba en medio de aquel concierto de pieles entrechocando, de labios besando y gemidos satisfechos que eran también otra serenata privada hecha solo para dos, solo para dos amantes que podían lograr que sus cuerpos unidos hicieran música, la música del amanecer que sorprende a los amantes perdidos uno en el cuerpo del otro, la música que surge de esos besos y caricias alocadas que para muchas personas eran una infamia pero que para ellos, ebrios de amor y de pasión, eran lo más puro y delicado que existía en el mundo.

El orgasmo los sorprendió a los dos minutos después, Yuri gritó el nombre de su prometido sin poder contenerse y Victor se derramó dentro de su amado sin poder evitarlo, sintiendo que su esencia derramándose por las piernas de Yuri era una de las visiones más eróticas que vería en su vida. Los dos se quedaron abrazados un largo rato, sin abrir los ojos, concentrándose hasta en el más pequeño espasmo de placer que los estaba recorriendo de pies a cabeza, tratando de que su respiración volviera a la normalidad mientras Victor salía de Yuri simplemente para darle vuelta entre sus brazos y besarlo de nuevo, esta vez con suavidad, agradeciéndole con aquel beso dulce y suave que nada tenía que ver con los besos alocados de antes, esa noche de placer que los había llevado a los dos a conocer un placer intenso de la mano del otro.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Vitya…- dijo Yuri con suavidad, acariciando la espalda de su amado, enredando una de sus piernas en la cintura de Victor como si quisiera dejarle en claro que aquella noche, no sería capaz de separarse de él-. Es el primero de tus cumpleaños que pasamos juntos…

-El primero de muchos, mi Yuri- dijo el ruso besando la frente empapada en sudor de su amado cuyos ojos marrones se llenaron de luz al escucharlo decir aquello-. Este ha sido el primer cumpleaños del resto de mi vida a tu lado y eso es hermoso… voy a tener este regalo siempre ¿No es así? Aunque no sea mi cumpleaños, claro…

-Claro que sí, Vitya- dijo Yuri riendo divertido-. Sé que tu cumpleaños ya terminó pero… ¿Podemos olvidarnos de eso y volver a celebrarlo?

-Las veces que tú quieras mi Yuri- dijo Victor besando a Yuri en el cuello de forma juguetona-. Todas las veces que tú quieras…

Los dos hombres rieron divertidos por las palabras del joven japonés quien volviendo a enredar sus brazos en el cuello de Victor, besó al hombre de los ojos azules frente a él sintiendo que después de todo, aquella había sido de verdad una muy perfecta fiesta de compromiso para los dos…

* * *

 **NDA: Parte 1/3 del final lista, de verdad no lo puedo creer. Mil gracias a todos los que han llegado hasta acá conmigo y para el próximo capítulo no olviden el vestido azul, ahora sí, una boda nos espera... Abrazos de oso para todos, bonito inicio de semana¡ :D**


	22. On regards to love: Ágape

**Capítulo 21. On regards to love: Ágape.**

Como si se tratara de una tradición que ninguna de ellas hubiera podido perderse, Hiroko, la maestra Minako y Yuko acompañaban a Yuri mientras este se vestía con el hermoso traje azul que él y Victor habían elegido días atrás en aquella tienda exclusiva donde después de una exhaustiva búsqueda, los dos habían encontrado por fin un traje que fuera digno de la celebración que estaba a punto de comenzar aquella tarde.

Mientras sus dedos abotonaban la suave camisa blanca de seda, Yuri se miraba al espejo con una sonrisa nerviosa que solamente realzaba la felicidad de su rostro y la delicadeza de sus rasgos. Y es que el joven Katsuki sabía de miedo, el miedo era aquello que siempre lo había acompañado a lo largo de su vida pero aquella tarde que parecía perfumada no solo con la esencia de las miles de rosas que Victor había preparado en enormes ramos alrededor del jardín de Yutopia, sino con la esencia de un amor sin final, el joven Katsuki sentía todo menos miedo. No podía temer. Nadie debe tener miedo cuando sabe que caminará con rumbo a los brazos de la persona que te ha enseñado que la vida es más que temor.

Los ojos marrones de Yuri se llenaron de luz al pensar en eso y mientras Yuko lo ayudaba a ponerse el saco azul y la maestra Minako tomaba fotos al lado de su madre, Yuri se preguntó seriamente quién de todas las personas que los estaban acompañando aquel día a Victor y a él en la celebración de su ceremonia de matrimonio estaba más feliz, aunque si alguien le hubiera preguntado a él, Yuri habría dicho sin duda alguna que él era la persona más feliz del universo en aquel preciso instante. Sin embargo, aquello era algo difícil de decidir puesto que la felicidad en un evento como aquel, crea una atmosfera de dicha compartida que borra los límites entre la felicidad individual y la felicidad de todas las personas a las que les importas.

Pero bueno, pensó Yuri, no tenía que preocuparse por aquello, la felicidad después de todo no era una competencia, así que mientras Yuko acomodaba un ramillete de brotes de cerezo en la solapa de su saco, Yuri decidió que se sentiría feliz sin pensar en la cantidad de felicidad que estaba sintiendo.

-Mi Yuri es tan guapo y radiante como su padre el día de nuestra boda- dijo Hiroko acercándose a su hijo menor mientras éste le sonreía con dulzura a las palabras que la mujer había pronunciado después de que Yuri se diera la vuelta para mostrar el resultado final ante las mujeres que lo acompañaban-. Por cierto, Mari y tu papá están tardando mucho con el toque final…

-¿Cuál toque final?- dijo Yuri pensando que su atuendo estaba ya completo y que en realidad no le hacía falta ningún detalle más.

-Las flores…- dijo su madre con una sonrisa llena de felicidad-. Necesitas llevar flores en tus manos ¿cómo decidiremos quién va a casarse después de ustedes si no hay un ramillete de flores que lanzar?

-No creo que nadie más quiera casarse…- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa divertida-. Bueno, creo que Phichit estuvo insinuando toda la noche que él quería ser el siguiente aunque Chris no estaba tan seguro del asunto…

-Oh créeme, Yuri, a todo el mundo le entra la urgencia de casarse cuando va a una boda- dijo la maestra Minako riendo alegremente-. Yo estuve a punto de seguir el ejemplo de tu madre después de ver su ceremonia de matrimonio con Toshiya…

-¿Y por qué no lo hizo, profesora?- dijo Yuri con sincera curiosidad.

-Algunas personas somos demasiado celosas de nuestra soledad, Yuri, esa es la verdad- dijo la profesora con calma, sintiéndose sorprendida de ver que el pequeño niño al que ella había enseñado ballet era ahora un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra que estaba a unos minutos de unir su vida a la de la persona que lo hacía sonreír de ese modo dulce con el que Yuri le sonreía al mundo ahora.

-¿Y es feliz así, maestra Minako?- dijo el joven con calma.

-Tan feliz como un ser humano puede serlo, claro…- dijo la mujer acercándose a Yuri para besar su mejilla-. Sabes que nunca he sido una mujer sentimental pero Yuri Katsuki, eres sin duda alguna el novio más hermoso que haya visto alguna vez…

-Dice eso porque no ha visto a Victor todavía- dijo el chico con las mejillas sonrojadas-. Él no quiso que viera su traje, así que supongo que me va a dar un infarto cuando lo vea, Victor luce hermoso usando lo que sea, también cuando no lleva nada puesto y…

Las mujeres rompieron a reír con las palabras del muchacho quien se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que las palabras habían salido de su boca sin pedirle permiso, pero era la verdad. Seguramente nadie podría quitar la mirada de Victor cuando lo vieran esperando por él debajo del árbol de cerezo más frondoso del jardín, ese lugar donde Andrey Nikiforov realizaría el rito de matrimonio que, aunque no tendría una validez legal por lo absurdo que era el mundo con aquellas uniones en los países donde Yuri y Victor habían nacido, sí era la celebración de dos hombres que sin importar lo que el mundo dijera, querían unir sus vidas en uno de esos ritos que hacen que las uniones humanas sean un poco más tangibles.

-Ni siquiera miraré a Nikiforov, tú siempre serás mi favorito- dijo la profesora abrazando a Hiroko por los hombros mientras se alejaba de Yuri-. Oye, Hiroko ¿de quién heredó Yuri todo el encanto? Creo que desde que ganó su primer campeonato mundial la gente no deja de decir que es el patinador japonés más guapo de la historia…

-Qué triste que la gente solo se haya dado cuenta de lo guapo que es Yuri al verlo ganar- dijo Hiroko sin dejar de mirar a su hijo a los ojos-. Yo siempre he pensado que Yuri es hermoso, desde que era un niño. Me alegra que Vicchan haya visto lo maravilloso que mi Yuri es sin necesidad de verlo ganar una medalla de oro. Yuri es más que un campeón mundial, eso se olvida tarde o temprano pero el amor que él ha encontrado, eso no es capaz de borrarse jamás…

-Mamá…- dijo Yuri y se acercó a abrazar a su madre quien lo recibió en sus brazos recordando todas las veces que aquel chico había buscado refugio en ella.

Porque Hiroko había sostenido mil veces entre sus brazos a ese joven que ahora la abrazaba como queriendo buscar en ella ese refugio y ese calor que solo una madre es capaz de dar. Y a diferencia del pasado, ese pasado donde Yuri había llegado a sus brazos para esconderse de los monstruos de su mente y de ese miedo inexplicable que lo había atacado desde que era pequeño, Yuri ahora no estaba en sus brazos buscando que ella lo protegiera, Hiroko podía sentir que su hijo estaba diciéndole un enorme "gracias" por medio de aquel abrazo. _Gracias por amarme. Gracias por cuidar de mí. Gracias por no rendirte conmigo. Gracias por amar al hijo que siempre fui y por no pedirme que fuera alguien más, alguien que no podría ser jamás._

-Yuri, no tienes que agradecer nada- dijo Hiroko pues ella era una experta en descifrar lo no dicho por su hijo-. Hoy no tienes que recordar nada del pasado, nada de eso importa. Sí, ha sido todo lo que has vivido lo que te ha traído a este lugar, pero nada más importa. Simplemente siéntete feliz, hijo mío, deja que todo lo que eres se llene de felicidad.

-Claro que estoy feliz…- dijo Yuri y besó la frente de su madre para dejarle en claro que estaba diciendo la verdad-. Es que… no puedo evitar sentirme un hombre afortunado…

-Claro que eres un hombre afortunado, Yuri- dijo Yuko quien había observado la escena desde la distancia sin decir nada-. Nadie más que tú merece sentirse feliz hoy y todos los días. Has tenido que pasar por muchas cosas estos últimos años pero tu esencia jamás se perdió, jamás dejaste de luchar así que siéntete feliz y afortunado y hazle caso a la maestra Minako y a tu madre: de verdad eres el novio más hermoso que haya visto alguna vez…

Yuri le sonrió a su amiga con agradecimiento y Yuko tomó su mano para guiarlo hacia una de las sillas que estaban frente al espejo y la chica empezó a acomodar el cabello de Yuri hacia atrás dándole ese aspecto sensual y atractivo que el joven Katsuki parecía usar solamente cuando estaba en la pista de hielo enamorando a todo el mundo con la cadencia de su cuerpo pero aquella tarde, Yuri solo quería que un par de ojos azules volvieran a enamorarse de él una vez más. Sí, quizá era mucho pedir, quizá aquello era imposible pero el amor que él sentía por Victor no tenía limites así que ¿no sería posible que Victor volviera enamorarse de él? Después de todo, Yuri sentía que se enamoraba un poco más del ruso día a día.

Los labios del joven Katsuki sonrieron con dulzura al pensar en eso y una urgencia dulce comenzó a palpitar en su corazón. Había pasado casi un día entero sin ver a Victor debido a que después de la cena que la familia Katsuki había organizado para darle la bienvenida a todos los amigos patinadores de Yuri y de Victor, Chris y Yuri Plisetsky habían declarado abiertamente que aquella noche no dejarían que los futuros esposos estuvieran juntos y aunque aquello no les gustó para nada a Yuri y a Victor, los dos decidieron que querían tener una boda tradicional y de ese modo lograr que el encuentro de los dos frente al altar donde se llevaría a cabo el rito de su unión fuera como aquel primer encuentro que les había regalado la posibilidad de estar juntos, ese encuentro que los había llevado a querer unir sus vidas ante todas aquellas personas que les importaban de verdad.

Así que el pelinegro estaba ahora ansioso de ver a su futuro esposo, Yuri ansiaba mirarlo, ansiaba tomar su mano y pronunciar sus votos, esos votos que él había preparado con calma durante los días que precedieron al viaje que Victor y él habían realizado para disputar el Campeonato Mundial del que Yuri había resultado vencedor por primera vez en la historia de su carrera provocando que todo el mundo estuviera más al pendiente de él y de aquella que era la boda más esperada del año.

Revistas de patinaje y de asuntos del corazón les habían ofrecido a los dos sumas astronómicas de dinero para tener la primicia de la boda, pero Yuri y Victor se habían negado rotundamente a dejar que aquel día de felicidad se transformara de pronto en un circo. Y aunque los dos sabían que muchos de sus fans querían formar parte de aquel evento, ellos también esperaban que ellos entendieran que hay cosas que uno debe guardar solamente para las personas que han estado cerca siempre, para las personas que en todo aquel camino recorrido habían estado ahí para que ninguno de ellos tuviera que renunciar a aquel amor que llega una vez en la vida y que es capaz de alterar todo el universo.

-Y aquí estamos ahora con el que seguramente es el novio más guapo de la historia- se escuchó de pronto una voz masculina que no podía pertenecer a nadie más que no fuera Phichit, el chico estaba grabando un video con su teléfono celular mientras sonreía alegremente-. Debo decir que por poco fui yo quien estuvo a punto de casarse con este hermoso hombre que es una muestra de la generosidad del universo para con los mortales ¿no creen que el azul le sienta de maravilla? ¡Oh, Yuri! ¿Quieres engañar a Victor conmigo antes de la boda? No le diré nada y los dos pueden casarse tan felices después de que yo ponga mis manos en tu…

-Si quieres seguir con vida, es mejor que Victor no vea ese video, Phichit- dijo Mari quien había entrado apenas a la habitación donde Yuri estaba preparándose-. Y espero que no estés trasmitiendo nada en vivo, esta es una boda familiar, recuerda…

-¿Sabe Chris que viniste a verme para intentar engañarlo?- dijo Yuri riendo de las palabras de su hermana y del video de su mejor amigo.

-No, él sabe que estoy aquí para cumplir con mi deber como tu padrino y darte apoyo moral- dijo el tailandés haciendo que las personas ahí reunidas rieran divertidas-. Pero Yuri ¿cómo quieres que actúe como una persona normal? ¿Sabes que odio a Victor Nikiforov hoy más que nunca? No es justo que se quede al lado del novio más hermoso de la historia… Hiroko, si querías un yerno extranjero ¿por qué no elegir al dulce tailandés?

-Porque el dulce tailandés sí merece tener al novio más hermoso de la historia- dijo Yuri sabiendo que lo que decía su amigo no era más que una de las dramáticas bromas que le gustaba hacer-. Y Christophe Giacometti tiene ese título sin duda alguna, las revistas siempre dicen que él es más guapo que yo…

-Yuri, eres un sol…- dijo Phichit sintiéndose emocionado por su amigo-. Ok, me has convencido peo aun así ¿de verdad te viste ya en el espejo? Yuri, ni siquiera cuando ganaste el campeonato mundial lucías así de feliz…

-Es que quizá estoy más que feliz…- dijo Yuri sintiendo que era verdad, que ni siquiera la emoción de contemplar al público desde lo más alto del podio se comparaba con lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel justo instante al saber que estaba a punto de casarse con Victor Nikiforov.

-Bueno ¿están todos listos?- dijo Mari acomodando su vestido azul, el mismo vestido que ella, Yuko, Mila Bavicheva y Sara Crispino estaban usando también como damas de honor-. Creo que debemos de ir al jardín ahora, papá vendrá por ti y por mamá en un segundo, Yuri. Ha llegado la hora de ser oficialmente la señora Nikiforov, hermanito…

-Mari, has estado hablando con Yuri Plisetsky ¿verdad?- dijo Yuri riendo nerviosamente.

-El chico es agradable- dijo Mari con sinceridad-. Me recuerda a uno de los integrantes de mi banda de pop favorita, no puedo creer que apenas tenga dieciséis años, por cómo estaba regañando a Victor ayer, pensé que él era el mayor de los dos…

-Yuri tiene la mala costumbre de regañar a todo el mundo…- dijo el joven Katsuki recordando su propio primer encuentro con el chico aquel-. Creo que esa es su forma de decirle a alguien que de verdad le importas…

-Supongo que sí…- dijo Mari mientras con una señal apuraba a la maestra Minako, a Yuko y a Phichit para que salieran al jardín de una vez, cosa que los implicados hicieron de inmediato después de despedirse de Yuri con un abrazo rápido y una sonrisa llena de anticipación-. Yuri, mi pequeño… ¿estás listo para hacer esto?

-¿Para casarme con el amor de mi vida?- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa resplandeciente que iluminó el rostro del chico-. He estado listo para esto toda la vida, Mari…

Mari rio de las palabras de su hermano y se acercó a él para decirle sin palabras lo orgullosa que estaba de él, lo feliz que se sentía de que después de todo lo que la familia Katsuki había tenido que pasar al perder el hotel, la vida de todo mundo hubiera tenido aquella segunda oportunidad que había traído dicha para todos, especialmente para ese joven de ojos mrrones que había pensado un día que no sería capaz de hacer historia y que sin embargo, ahora mismo estaba a punto de escribir otro capítulo glorioso de ella en su vida.

-Se muy feliz, hermano menor… - dijo al mujer sonriendo alegremente-. Si ese ruso de pacotilla no te hace feliz, recuerda que siempre podrás llamarme para asesinarlo…

-Lo sé, hermana mayor- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa tranquila-. Pero Victor jamás va a decepcionarme ni a ti tampoco, así que olvídate de los asesinatos y simplemente sé feliz tú también, Mari. Tú también mereces encontrar toda la felicidad del mundo y sé que lo harás… de verdad voy a extrañarte mientras estás de aventura por el mundo…

-Bueno, es tu turno de extrañarme…- dijo Mari con una sonrisa nostálgica-. Quizá me cruce contigo en alguna de tus competencias, no vas a librarte de mí tan fácilmente. Pero bueno ¿por qué estamos despidiéndonos ahora? Es tu boda, Yuri, eso es todo lo que debe importarnos ahora así que ve y cumple otro de tus sueños, te amo Yuri, no olvides jamás que te amo…

-Te amo, Mari- dijo el joven Katsuki mientras su hermana asentía a sus palabras y salía de la habitación dejándolo solo con Hiroko una vez más.

-Siempre es así en las bodas…- dijo la mujer tomando la mano de su hijo entre la suya-. La gente no puede evitar sentir el amor, ese amor es el que nos da el valor de decir las cosas que normalmente no diríamos…

Yuri asintió sin soltar la mano de su madre y casi dos minutos después de que todo el mundo saliera de la habitación, el padre de Yuri llamó a la puerta haciendo que el corazón del pelinegro se saltara uno de sus latidos porque él sabía lo que la presencia de su padre significaba en aquel momento: había llegado la hora, había llegado la hora de caminar de la mano de sus padres al encuentro de su nueva vida con Victor.

Toshiya entró a la habitación sosteniendo un ramo de brotes de cerezo y rosas azules entre sus manos y acto seguido, colocó el ramillete de flores entre las manos de Yuri quien no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido por la belleza de aquel momento. Su corazón latía con fuerza, emanaba emoción y los ojos de su padre que eran del mismo color que los suyos, estaban llenos de orgullo y de felicidad y con aquella mirada Toshiya volvió a decirle todo lo que los demás le habían dicho ya: que lo amaba, que deseaba que fuera feliz, que sin duda alguna Yuri era el novio más guapo de la historia.

-Vamos, hijo…- dijo el hombre mayor tomando el brazo de Yuri con suavidad-. Es hora de entregarte a tu felicidad…

Yuri asintió sabiendo que de verdad era el momento y dejó que sus padres lo guiaran al jardín paso a paso, dejando que el silencio suave que los rodeaba mientras caminaban el uno al lado del otro, le recordara a Yuri cómo respirar y cómo no desmayarse de emoción. Porque en medio del jardín, bajo la sombra del cerezo que había florecido más hermoso aquella temporada, Victor estaba esperando por él ataviado con el traje blanco bajo el cual lucía un chaleco negro que contrastaba perfectamente con su piel dándole el aspecto de un príncipe de cuentos.

Y al verlo así, esperando por él, Yuri sintió que aquella no podía ser su vida pero que al mismo tiempo sí lo era y los nervios que todavía llenaban su estómago, se convirtieron de pronto en una sensación de ansiedad, la ansiedad de querer romper la distancia entre Victor y el, la ansiedad de correr con destino a aquel hombre que no lo había visto todavía pues aunque el violín que anunciaba que Yuri estaba a punto de llegar al lugar estaba sonando ya, eran las hijas de Yuko las que lanzaban flores mientras iban recorriendo el pasillo que había entre las sillas donde estaban también ya reunidos sus amigos y familiares esperando a contemplar aquel momento que quedaría grabado en la memoria de Yuri y Victor para siempre.

-¿Estás bien, hijo?- dijo Toshiya al sentir un temblor recorriendo el brazo de Yuri.

-Sí, estoy bien…- dijo el joven con emoción-. Es solo que… Victor, Victor es hermoso y él está esperando por mí…

-Claro que él espera por ti- dijo Hiroko riendo suavemente-. Sé que él te esperó la vida entera pero ya no tendrá que extrañarte nunca más. Vamos con él ahora ¿quieres?

Yuri asintió y tomando una profunda bocanada de aire, dejó que sus pies se movieran, dejó que sus pies siguieran el camino que quizá había sido el que desde la primera vez que sus ojos habían mirado a Victor Nikiforov, había estado destinado a recorrer y en aquel momento decidió sentirse el hombre más feliz del mundo porque muy pocas personas tienen la dicha de encontrarse de frente con todo el amor del universo y ese amor estaba ahora a tan solo unos pasos de él…

* * *

Victor Nikiforov perdió el aliento al contemplar la imagen más bella que sus ojos hubieran contemplado en su vida alguna vez. Victor Nikiforov sintió la necesidad de llorar cuando la sonrisa serena de Yuri Katsuki apareció al principio del pasillo que estaba ahora lleno de pétalos azules y rosas, ese pasillo que Yuri estaba a punto de caminar para llegar al lado suyo. Victor Nikiforov tuvo ganas de olvidarse de las reglas de etiqueta y simplemente correr al lado de Yuri quien estaba sonriéndole de forma deslumbrante sin apartar los ojos de él. Y es que Victor Nikiforov también volvió a preguntarse, qué demonios había hecho para que los ojos de Yuri Katsuki se hubieran fijado en él.

El ruso suspiró ruidosamente cuando la imagen de su futuro esposo se materializó de lleno frente a él haciendo que su corazón latiera con fuerza, como si ese órgano que bombeaba sangre a su cuerpo quisiera en realidad salir corriendo para que Yuri pudiera sostenerlo entre sus dedos. Y es que el ruso sabía que toda la vida escondida detrás de esos latidos tenía sentido por el hombre que caminaba seguro de sí mismo y de todo lo que los dos tenían de forma lenta, atrayendo en seguida las miradas de todos los ahí presentes, haciendo que Phichit Chulanont quien estaba de pie al lado de Chris y de él, sacara su celular para tomar miles de fotos con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos negros al contemplar la caminata de su mejor amigo.

Y Victor también tuvo ganas de llorar pero algo dentro de él le decía que no debía hacerlo, no. Porque Yuri estaba sonriendo y aquella sonrisa solo podía ser recibida con otra igual una sonrisa llena de felicidad que en realidad estaba siendo replicada en la cara de las damas de honor y de los padrinos, así como en la de los padres de Victor quienes miraban a su único hijo con orgullo puesto que aquel joven que había tenido una vida solitaria la mayor parte de su historia, estaba destinado ahora a unir su vida con una persona que jamás lo haría sentir solo.

Dasha sonrió mientras Yuri se iba acercando cada vez más hasta donde Victor estaba esperando por él. La música alegre de un violín resonaba en el jardín y a nadie le cabía duda de que era todo el amor del universo el que estaba escondido detrás de aquella melodía, porque todo el mundo se sentía parte de un amor inmenso aquella tarde. El viento dulce de la primavera removía las ramas del cerezo lleno de flores haciendo que pareciera que Yuri caminaba entre una lluvia rosa que le agregaba más romanticismo al momento.

Y eso, que Victor pudiera conocer el amor de verdad a pesar de los prejuicios del mundo, eso era lo que Dasha había deseado la vida entera y la mujer tuvo que apretar el brazo de Victor al que estaba sujeta para no ponerse a llorar porque ella sabía que en la historia de Yuri y la de su hijo ya habían existido demasiadas lágrimas. Así que la mujer simplemente sonrió y Victor entendió perfectamente que aquella sonrisa significaba que su madre estaba feliz y que en ese momento Dasha estaba incluso más orgullosa de él de lo que había estado el día en el que Victor había conseguido su quinto campeonato mundial consecutivo.

Y la verdad era que Victor también estaba orgulloso de él mismo, porque después de todo lo que había sucedido, después de todo aquel problema infernal con J.J. del que todavía se sentía culpable por todo el daño que eso le había causado a Yuri, él se había dedicado a resarcir el daño haciendo que cada día al lado de Yuri contara como un día feliz. Además, J.J. había desaparecido convenientemente del panorama. Sus padres habían declarado que no estaba bien de salud y que no terminaría la temporada de competencias hasta que se sintiera mejor, y aunque los abogados de Victor seguían tratando de que el loco aquel recibiera su merecido, era evidente que la familia Leroy sabía cómo protegerse pero Victor confiaba en que la justicia hiciera su trabajo y evitara que una persona tan desequilibrada como el canadiense le hiciera daño a más personas.

Así pues, Victor de verdad se sentía feliz consigo mismo, feliz por haberse dado la oportunidad de vivir aquel camino que no hubiera sido posible recorrer de la mano de otra persona que no fuera Yuri Katsuki. Y Yuri se acercaba a él de nuevo, Yuri lo había elegido a él aunque no era perfecto, Yuri le había perdonado todo, todo el daño, todo el silencio y ahora los dos estaban ahí. Y el cerezo en flor los protegía con la fuerza de la primavera y todas las personas que eran importantes para los dos estaban ahí y Victor se sintió agradecido de tener aquella vida.

Porque era en esa vida donde Yuri estaba frente a él, luciendo completamente hermoso en ese traje azul que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos marrones. Porque era en esa vida donde Yuri y él se habían encontrado. Y aunque Victor estaba seguro de que su alma y la de Yuri se volverían a encontrar una y mil veces si era cierto que el alma humana es inmortal, el ruso se sentía feliz de que en aquella vida los dos no hubieran tenido que esperar tanto tiempo para cumplir con su destino.

Victor sonrió con fuerza al pensar en aquello y justo en ese instante Yuri y sus padres se quedaron quietos delante de él y la imagen gloriosa del chico japonés llegando a su lado para no dejarlo ir jamás era tan preciosa, que el ruso estuvo seguro que aquella imagen sería la última que vería antes de morir. Y entonces Yuri sonrió y Victor se dio cuenta de que el joven Katsuki había pensado algo muy parecido a lo que había pasado por su mente pero aquel no era el momento para pensar en lo que había más allá de la muerte porque era la vida la que los estaba uniendo ahora.

Los padres de Yuri soltaron a su hijo simplemente para besarlo en la mejilla y poner una de sus manos sobre la mano de Victor quien no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir el calor de la piel de Yuri en contacto con la suya. Victor tembló de placer, de dicha pura, porque jamás se había sentido tan feliz, porque los ojos de Yuri no habían brillado de esa forma tampoco hasta ese día, y los amigos de los dos trataban de contener las lágrimas pero aquella imagen era simplemente hermosa y todo el mundo estaba seguro de que jamás habían visto a otra pareja más feliz de casarse que aquellos dos hombres que estaban tomados de las manos, sosteniendo entre los dos el ramillete de Yuri, mirándose a los ojos como si aquel fuera el único punto en el que sus ojos pudieran coincidir, como si en los ojos del otro estuviera aquello que los dos mirarían por el resto de sus vidas.

Hiroko, Toshiya y Dasha se acomodaron en su lugar en la primera fila de las sillas puestas en el jardín mientras el violín se silenciaba con una última nota dulce que resonó en el alma de todos los asistentes y que le dio la señal a Andrey Nikiforov para comenzar con aquella ceremonia que él jamás había soñado con oficiar. El padre de Victor, cuyos ojos azules estaban fijos sobre los rostros felices de su hijo y de su futuro esposo, sonrió conmovido sin poder evitar preguntarse qué demonios había estado pensando por tantos años, sin poder evitar cuestionarse esas ideas que antes le habrían hecho despreciar una muestra de amor tan grande como la que ahora estaba sucediendo entre su hijo y el hombre del que éste se había enamorado.

Y entonces Andrey entendió que el amor es amor y punto, que se manifiesta de mil formas distintas y que cuando es de verdad, como el amor que los dos chicos delante de él compartían, estaba destinado a hacer del mundo un lugar mejor y el padre de Victor se sintió feliz de poder ser parte de aquel festejo de amor, de aquel festejo primaveral que era el escenario perfecto para que el camino de dos personas que se aman pudiera empezar a florecer de verdad.

-Buenas tardes a todos- dijo Andrey atrayendo en seguida la atención de todo el mundo con el sonido grave de su voz-. La gente siempre habla de amor porque es algo que espera conocer, algo que el ser humano anhela vivir, todo el mundo nos dice que estamos destinados a encontrar el amor en esta vida porque de él venimos y hacia él vamos…

Los futuros esposos asintieron en silencio a las palabras de Andrey quien sintió la necesidad de hacer una pausa en su discurso debido a la cantidad enorme de emoción que estaba sintiendo en su interior al pronunciar aquellas palabras.

-Sin embargo, hay personas como yo, que piensan que el amor es algo que viene en una sola forma, que es algo que debe estar normalizado, que el amor obedece reglas y mandatos, que el amor obedece solamente a eso que la mayoría dice que está bien, que es natural y debo decir que las personas como yo somos una mierda… - dijo Andrey y nadie pudo evitar soltar una risa nerviosa ante sus palabras-. Pero a veces, hay personas como estos dos hombres que están frente a mí y frente a todos ustedes, que hacen que entiendas que el amor es una fuerza libre, que el amor no sabe de bien o de mal, que no sabe de reglas, no sabe de moral o de rectitud. El amor no tiene cadenas, no sabe de fronteras, te atrapa y se cuela en ti con la fuerza de un huracán y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto salvo esperar que ese alguien al que esa fuerza te guía, quiera tomar tu mano para estabilizar tu universo. Son pocas las personas que son capaces de descubrir algo así, son pocas las personas que con valentía, se aferran a eso que aman y deciden aceptar que en el amor también hay lugar para el dolor o la desilusión pero que aun así, luchar por amor y vivirlo es algo que siempre valdrá la pena. Y Yuri y Victor son un ejemplo de ese amor tempestuoso, de ese amor que llega a la vida de los hombres para quedarse, de ese amor al que no le importa nada más que su propio ser. Ese es el amor que estamos celebrando el día de hoy, así que dejaré de aburrirlos con mi discurso, es una mala costumbre de político el querer decirlo todo sin decir nada, así que, Yuri, Victor, háblenle al mundo de su amor, díganle a todos esas promesas que quieren cumplir el uno para el otro, háganos a todos participes de su inicio como matrimonio el día de hoy…

Victor y Yuri se miraron a los ojos comprobando una vez más que las palabras que había dicho Andrey eran verdad. Yuri sintió que las manos de Victor se aferraban a las suyas con más fuerza, no había miedo en los ojos azules de su amado y Yuri supo que era así porque a Victor jamás le habían asustado las palabras. Victor siempre sabía qué decir y Yuri intuía que lo que él quería decirle aquella tarde era algo que el ruso le había querido dedicar quizá desde el momento en el que los ojos de aquel ser se habían quedado quietos en él por primera vez.

-A veces no puedo creer que mis ojos hayan tardado tiempo en mirarte, en quedarse perdidos en ti…- dijo Victor haciendo que Yuri sonriera por el calor que había en sus palabras-. Fueron tus ojos los que me miraron primero, tú me miraste sin que yo supiera que cuando me encontrara con tus ojos ya no querría volver a mirar hacia otro sitio. Sí, mi Yuri, a veces me odio un poco por no haberte mirado desde el primer momento pero también creo que nuestro encuentro estaba destinado a suceder, yo sé que tus ojos y los míos estaban destinados a colisionar en medio de este lugar lejano e impensable al que llegué solamente gracias a Christophe Giacometti a quien por cierto le debo la felicidad de mi vida, pero no dejes que él se entere de esto jamás…

Todo el mundo rio mientras Chris le dedicaba una reverencia a la audiencia y Victor le dedicaba una mirada agradecida a su mejor amigo sin el cual, de verdad él jamás habría llegado a Hasetsu para encontrarse con Yuri.

-Sé que mucha gente dice que el destino no existe, que somos nosotros los que decidimos a cada paso lo que sucederá en nuestras vidas pero yo no estoy muy seguro de esa afirmación- continuó Victor acariciando las manos de Yuri con sus dedos-. A veces siento que el amor es como intentar un salto sobre el hielo ¿no lo crees? Cuando intentamos saltar, todos sabemos que estamos haciendo algo que desafía las leyes de la física y de la lógica, los dos saltamos sabiendo que podemos caer en cualquier momento a pesar de dominar la técnica, los dos sabemos que es posible que el salto no salga como debe salir y aun así lo intentamos, si caemos, nos volvemos a levantar y lo intentamos una y otra vez. El amor también es así, por eso llamamos amor a todo lo que se desliza sobre el hielo, porque el amor también es un acto de fe. Lo que quiero decir con esto, mi Yuri, es que cuando te vi patinando _"quédate a mi lado",_ yo sentí que debía saltar a tus brazos y patinar contigo mi vida entera sin tener claro un por qué, yo solo supe que debía intentar llegar a ti sin que me importara la posibilidad de caer y caer mil veces, de verdad simplemente me sentí convocado a ti. Y si esa fuerza que guio mis pasos a ti no se llama destino, entonces no sé qué es lo que fue. Sin embargo, me gusta pensar que el amor que la vida nos tenía preparado llegó en el momento preciso, en el instante en el que tú me necesitabas más a mí, en el instante en el que yo te necesitaba más a ti.

"Muchos dicen que el amor complementa, pero en nuestro caso creo que fue más que eso, creo que nuestro amor nos hizo mejores, me hizo un mejor hombre para ti, un hombre digno de ti y de todo lo que eres. Porque jamás me lo crees, Yuri Katsuki, pero soy yo el que fue afortunado al conocerte, no sabía el significado del amor hasta que te vi, no supe lo que era vivir de verdad hasta que me enamoré por completo de ti. Yuri, tú eres mi amor y mi vida, eso es lo que eres y lo digo más allá de la fachada poética de las palabras, lo digo porque es por eso que ahora mismo te hago la promesa de amarte siempre, de apoyarte todo el tiempo, de estar contigo dentro y fuera del hielo y de ser tu entrenador y el hombre que más te ama, todo el tiempo que esta vida nos permita estar juntos. Te prometo que te amaré siempre, te prometo que me despertaré cada día agradeciendo de nuevo que hayas decidido tomar mi mano cuando bien pudiste alejarme de ti. Así que Yuri Katsuki, quédate a mi lado y no te vayas, estoy listo, estoy listo para ser tu amor y tu refugio por siempre y sé que pase lo que pase, voy a encontrar eso mismo en ti…"

Los ojos de Yuri brillaban mientras todos los ahí presentes recurrían a los pañuelos para limpiar de sus ojos las lágrimas rebeldes que habían escapado de sus ojos debido a la intensidad de emociones que había en las palabras de Victor. Todo mundo ahí se sentía parte de ese amor del que el ruso había hablado, incluso Yuri Plisetsky había tenido que tomar la mano de Otabek Altin con fuerza para no dejar que sus propios sentimientos lo traicionaran pero aquello era hermoso, demasiado hermoso para pretender ser fuerte ante un amor de aquella magnitud, ante un amor que no parecía ser mortal, un amor de esos que suceden una vez cada mil años y cambian todo a su alrededor.

Fue por eso que Yuri dejó que las palabras de Victor se colaran en su ser cubriendo todo lo que él era con aquellas promesas que en realidad eran más que promesas porque Yuri sabía que Victor cumpliría con creces todo eso que le había prometido, y ahora era su turno, había llegado su turno de poner en palabras toda esa historia que había guiado a sus pies a estar justamente en frente de Victor Nikiforov, del Victor Nikiforov al que él siempre había admirado y que de un modo inexplicable había decidido ser la otra parte de aquella boda.

-Sé que te he contado muchas veces la historia de un niño que creció sintiendo miedo de todo, miedo de la vida, miedo de la gente, miedo de sí mismo, ese miedo que siempre lo paralizó, ese miedo que por mucho tiempo no le permitió ser quien él deseaba ser en realidad…- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa algo triste que en seguida hizo que Victor sujetara sus manos con más fuerza-. Sin embargo, ese niño encontró un sueño dibujado en el hielo, ese niño decidió que mientras sus pies bailaran sobre cuchillas afiladas él sería valiente, el hielo siempre lo hizo sentirse valiente de algún modo…

Todo el jardín estaba en silencio, las palabras de Yuri resonaban entre los pétalos de cerezo cayendo a su alrededor y se clavaban en Victor quien sabía perfectamente de qué clase de miedo estaba hablando su amado.

-Creo, Vitya, que siempre fui valiente sobre el hielo porque yo sabía que a través de él me encontraría contigo- continuó Yuri, ahora con una sonrisa feliz en los labios-. Sé que dicho así suena exagerado, pero entrené día a día y hora a hora con el solo objetivo de encontrarme contigo y lo logré. Sí, al principio solo quería ser digno de que mi ídolo de toda la vida compitiera contra mí y después, después todo se trasformó en la mayor aventura de mi vida porque tú, mi estrella inalcanzable, tú decidiste que yo era un cielo lo suficientemente grande y valioso para sostenerte, para sostenerte en mis brazos, para poder sostenerte en mi corazón y no dejarte ir de ahí jamás.

"A veces cuando despierto y te veo a mi lado, no puedo creer todavía que de verdad estés aquí, no puedo creer que yo era esa persona a la que estabas pidiéndole que se quedara a tu lado. Aún recuerdo aquella vez que me encontraste replicando tu coreografía, recuerdo que mi miedo estuvo a punto de separarme de ti y sin embargo, tú no me dejaste, tú me enseñaste a ser valiente, tú creíste en mí cuando yo no podía creer en mí, tú fuiste valiente por los dos hasta que empecé a entender que el poder del amor nace necesariamente de lo más profundo de uno mismo. Tú me enseñaste a amarme, Victor y solo alguien que te ama profunda e incondicionalmente puede hacer eso por ti.

"Es por eso que pasé varios días preguntándome ¿qué puede prometerte este hombre que ya no es más un niño asustado a ti? ¿Qué puede darte Yuri Katsuki que pueda hacerte feliz la vida entera? Y la respuesta a esa pregunta, Vitya, es que voy a darte la mejor versión de mí mismo, cada día que estemos juntos te entregaré lo mejor que hay en mí, eso que tú me has ayudado a construir. Porque yo te escuchaba en el hielo y por eso patiné a ti sin preguntarme por qué estaba haciéndolo y es que quizá el destino sí existe y tú yo somos la prueba viviente de ello y si mi destino es hacerte feliz, entonces lo haré. Seré el mejor patinador para mi entrenador, seré el mejor esposo para el hombre que me ama, seré el amor y la vida del hombre que ha decidido llamarme así sin miedo y para siempre. Victor Nikiforov, encontramos el amor en el hielo porque el hielo es parte de nosotros, porque sé que algo en nuestros corazones jamás renunciará a él. El amor que siento por ti es mi promesa, es lo mejor que puedo darte. Así que toma este amor incondicional entre tus dedos, Vitya, tómalo y hazlo vivir en mí y en ti de modo que cuando los dos dejemos de existir, ese amor deje en huella en el mundo en el que vivimos, quizá no en las flores pero sí sobre el hielo que con su música blanca nos hizo encontrarnos. Te amo, Victor, toma este te amo como mi voto más sagrado para ti…"

Los labios de Victor sonrieron al contemplar las mejillas sonrojadas de su amado quien había dicho aquellas palabras sin miedo para él, olvidándose de la gente, olvidándose que muchas personas estaban escuchándolo y ahora que Yuri volvía a ser consciente de ello, su naturaleza tímida y reservada lo hacía sentirse más consciente de lo que había dicho. No, no estaba avergonzado y la sonrisa que había en los labios de Victor, así como ese brillo de dicha pura en los ojos del ruso, le decían a Yuri que cada palabra que había pronunciado había sido la correcta si Victor estaba sonriendo así.

Y en realidad todo el mundo sonreía porque después de escuchar aquellas palabras, todo el mundo se sentía parte de aquel amor incondicional e infinito que tenía muchos nombres pero que Victor y Yuri habían encontrado en aquel lugar, en los ojos del otro, en la voz del otro que quizá desde el principio de sus vidas los había estado llamando a vivir a aquel instante en el que sus almas se sentían más unidas que nunca después de pronunciar en voz alta las promesas que se habían hecho el uno al otro.

-Victor Nikiforov…- dijo Andrey llamando en seguida la atención de su hijo quien vio lágrimas en los ojos de su padre que lo hicieron sonreírle a aquel hombre con amor una vez más- ¿Estás dispuesto a unir tu vida a la de Yuri Katsuki y llamarlo tu esposo para estar con él en todo momento, para apoyarlo y hacerlo feliz, para serle leal y fiel y amarlo sin condición durante el tiempo que duren sus vidas?

-Estoy dispuesto- dijo Victor tomando de una pequeña almohadilla roja que Chris, su padrino, estaba extiendo hacia él, el anillo de la rosa azul que el ruso puso en seguida en el dedo de Yuri disfrutando de la sensación del metal resbalando sobre la piel de su amado-. Yuri es mi esposo ahora, Yuri es mi amor y mi vida por siempre…

El pelinegro sonrió al escuchar las palabras de Victor y se preparó para escuchar las preguntas de Andrey, esas preguntas que solo tenían una respuesta posible.

-Y tú, Yuri Katsuki…- dijo el padre de Victor con una sonrisa cálida que se quedó en el corazón de Yuri- ¿Estás dispuesto a amar a Victor de forma incondicional, estás dispuesto a acompañarlo y a serle leal y fiel a través de los años y llamarlo tu esposo mientras sus vidas duren en este mundo?

\- Claro que estoy dispuesto…- dijo Yuri con tranquilidad al tiempo que tomaba el anillo del brote de cerezo y lo colocaba con delicadeza en el dedo de Victor-. Si mi vida es solo un suspiro en el tiempo, mi amor por Victor perdurará mientras ese suspiro dure y más allá de él…

-Como testigo del enorme amor que ustedes dos comparten y haciendo esto bajo el amparo de una ley más grande que las leyes de los hombres que no entienden de amor, los declaro ante los ojos de los demás, compañeros de vida y esposos, sean felices, sean fuertes, sean leales, el resto, hijos míos, el resto no importa en realidad…- dijo Andrey sonriendo alegremente-. Y como sé que te mueres por hacerlo, Victor Nikiforov, besa a Yuri ahora y hazme sentir avergonzado por lo mal que te eduqué…

Todo mundo rio de las palabras de Andrey, incluso Victor quien jamás había imaginado que llegaría el día en el que su propio padre le pidiera que besara a otro hombre en frente de él. Pero es que Yuri no era solo otro hombre, no, Yuri Katsuki era ahora su esposo y aquella sola certeza bastó para que el ruso tomara al chico japonés que lo miraba con adoración por la cintura y lo besara de lleno en los labios al tiempo que los ahí presentes producían un aplauso ensordecedor y comenzaban a lanzar flores alrededor de la feliz pareja que parecía perdida en ese mundo que sus labios creaban como les sucedía desde el primer el beso que habían compartido.

Los labios de los dos se separaron cuando Andrey carraspeó para llamar la atención del nuevo matrimonio que con las mejillas sonrojadas y la sonrisa más feliz, se quedó de pie delante de Hiroko quien llevaba con ella una bandeja con dos vasos ceremoniales y una botella de sake de la cual, Yuri y Victor tenían que beber. Porque era una tradición importante hacer aquello, porque beber tres vasos de sake en tres sorbos auguraba el inicio de un buen matrimonio para los japoneses ya que el tres es un número sagrado que traerá felicidad a la pareja y representa la unión de la misma en cuerpo, mente y espíritu.

Así pues, Yuri y Victor compartieron aquel ritual porque un japonés no podía sentirse casado sino hasta después de haber realizado aquella acción y cuando los dos terminaron, sus amigos y familiares volvieron a aplaudir con fuerza, al tiempo que Dasha y Andrey tomaban a Yuri del brazo como una muestra de que el chico Katsuki era su hijo ahora, del mismo modo en el que Toshiya y Hiroko hicieron con Victor para poder encaminarlos a los dos a otro de los árboles en flor debajo del cual la nueva familia se tomaría una foto para conmemorar el inicio de su vida juntos.

Y los ojos de Yuri y Victor se buscaron una vez más prometiéndose que aquel día solo sería un recuerdo feliz que atesorarían toda la vida, pero que aquella boda no era un "felices por siempre". Aquella boda era su inicio solamente, aquella boda había sido nada más la primera hoja de un sinfín de aventuras que estaban por vivir y que los llevaría a convertirse en mejores hombres de lo que ya eran…

* * *

-Victor jamás fue un hombre de compromisos- dijo Chris con una sonrisa maldita en sus labios, la cual le hizo saber a Victor que había sido una idea muy muy mala elegir a Giacometti como su padrino-. Antes de Yuri, él y yo éramos fieles parroquianos de los clubes nocturnos, las fiestas y el desenfreno total. No, no me voy a callar Vitya, todos saben que estos brindis tienen como objetivo avergonzar a los novios, así que cállate y escucha, ya podrás vengarte de mí el día de mi boda…

Los invitados a la recepción de la boda rompieron a reír con las palabras de Chris y Phichit, quien sería el siguiente en hablar después de Chris, estaba grabando el discurso de su novio como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Todavía recuerdo el primer día en el que Victor vio a Yuri, recuerdo que se quedó pálido, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Aquella noche de verdad creí que había enloquecido porque vamos, ningún chico por sensual que fuera había causado aquella reacción en Victor y aunque ciertamente todos sabemos que Yuri es una bomba de sensualidad cuando Eros lo posee, la reacción de Vitya me pareció exagerada- continuó Chris haciendo que las mejillas de Yuri se sonrojaran de verdad al recordar aquella noche, la noche en la que se había encontrado con Victor en la sala de banquetes-. Creo que en aquel momento no comprendí que había sido testigo del nacimiento de un amor sin igual, de un amor que no todo el mundo llega a conocer. En aquel instante yo solo pensé que mi amigo estaba loco como una cabra ¿qué más podía pensar del hombre al que jamás le había importado otra cosa que no fuera el mismo y que de pronto estaba decidido a encontrarse de nuevo con un chico al que solo había visto una vez?

"Sí, Vitya, perdiste el juicio cuando miraste a Yuri pero sabes, eso fue lo único que perdiste porque cuando te enamoraste de Yuri, ganaste mil cosas más. Sé que Yuri y tú han encontrado en el otro algo mucho más valioso que las medallas de oro con las que han arrasado esta temporada- por cierto, Yuri, te odio un poco por eso, pero ya te venceré la temporada que viene-, sé que ustedes dos tienen algo que no perderán nunca y espero que sea así porque nadie de los aquí presentes soportará otro drama como el del Grand Prix así que, nuevos esposos, sigan llenado el mundo de amor ¿quieren? Aunque la mitad de los fans del patinaje artístico muera de un coma diabético al verlos, el amor es eso que hace la vida valiosa, es lo que nos inspira a levantarnos cada mañana a pesar de que sabemos que es un mundo horrible, porque sí, el mundo es cruel pero en ese mismo mundo hay pequeñas cosas que hacen que la oscuridad tenga sentido. Así que brindo por los dos, por Yuri y por Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov… sí, sí Victor, todos sabemos que amas tu nuevo nombre y sí lo estoy diciendo en voz alta… como sea… espero que su vida sea larga y llena de amor y no me hagan tío tan pronto ¿quieren? Dense la oportunidad de disfrutarse el uno al otro y lo que tenga que venir, vendrá ¡Por Yuri y por Victor!- agregó Chris mientras levantaba su copa- ¡Brindemos por los dos hombres más asquerosamente enamorados y felices que he haya visto jamás!"

Los invitados a la boda levantaron su copa y bebieron a la salud de la pareja que al final de cuentas estaba disfrutando de su fiesta de bodas con verdadera emoción. Chris besó a Phichit en los labios antes de tomar el teléfono que el tailandés le estaba pasando para que ahora fuera él quien no se perdiera ninguna de sus palabras dirigidas a Yuri y todo el mundo esperó expectante al discurso del otro padrino de la boda.

-Siempre supe que Yuri terminaría casado con Victor Nikiforov- dijo Phichit sonriendo con calidez a su mejor amigo que le devolvía la sonrisa en la distancia-. Creo que lo sabía porque Yuri jamás habló de alguien más, creo que esta unión era evidente porque cuando Yuri miraba los posters de Victor en la pared era también como si Yuri pudiera ver el futuro, ese futuro que llegó después de todo y que ha sido el responsable de que hoy estemos aquí reunidos celebrando este amor. Yuri siempre fue un ejemplo para mí, si puedo permitirme una indiscreción debo decir que yo amé a Yuri mucho antes de que Victor lo amara pero eso no es lo que importa, lo que de verdad importa es que mi mejor amigo encontró la felicidad que siempre deseó, lo que importa es que hoy puedo acompañarlo y sentirme feliz por él y por Victor y por el futuro que los espera a los dos.

"Creo que mi abuela tenía razón al decir que el amor no sabe de tiempo, ni de espacio, simplemente surge cuando tiene que surgir y lo demás es un misterio que muchas veces no podemos descifrar. Así que espero que ustedes dos, Victor y Yuri puedan vivir su propio misterio tomados de la mano, no se esfuercen en comprenderlo, simplemente vívanlo y sigan siendo un ejemplo para todos, porque también debo agradecerles a los dos que ahora Chris y yo podamos compartir un amor de verdad también. Gracias por eso, gracias por enseñarnos que soñar en grande es posible, que es posible hacer historia en cualquier campo de tu vida si eso es lo que deseas hacer en realidad. Yo también quiero brindar por ustedes hoy, les deseo toda la felicidad que este mundo pueda darles y como las palabras nunca serán suficientes… señoras y señores, es hora de ver bailar a los señores Katsuki-Nikiforov así que… Yuri, este es mi regalo de bodas para ti, disfrútalo ¿quieres?"

Phichit sonrió mientras las copas de los invitados volvían a levantarse y el joven tailandés se alejó de la mesa desde la cual había realizado el brindis y se acercó al mismo piano en el que, hacía un año, él mismo había cantado aquella melodía en el festival de las flores, ese festival donde Yuri y Victor habían bailado muy cerca el uno del otro, aquel festival donde su historia sin duda alguna había comenzado a escribirse.

Y mientras Phichit se sentaba al piano, Yuri y Victor se levantaron también alentados por las muestras de apoyo de sus familiares y amigos quienes estaban esperando con ansias el primer baile de los esposos, un baile que en realidad no era algo nuevo porque muchos de los fans del patinaje artístico decían que la presentación que los dos habían hecho en las galas de exhibición de aquella temporada, el dueto _"quédate a mi lado",_ era en realidad el baile de bodas dedicado a los fans que no serían testigos del baile que en aquel instante estaba a punto de suceder.

La música de Phichit inundó el jardín donde la fiesta se llevaba a cabo bajo la luz de los faroles y el lejano resplandor de miles de estrellas que parecían sumarse a la celebración de aquel día que en Yuri y en Victor siempre sería la memoria de uno de esos momentos que las manos y el corazón del otro recordaría la vida entera. Porque los dos eran un momento inolvidable, porque Victor tomó a Yuri entre sus brazos y mientras las notas cálidas y tranquilas de la canción que Phichit había preparado para ellos sonaba con calma alegrando a todos los ahí presentes.

Y Yuri y Victor giraban sobre la hierba, el mundo entero a su alrededor se desvaneció y todo lo que ellos eran capaces de ver terminaba y empezaba en los ojos del otro, en los brazos del otro, en el girar de sus cuerpos que no estaban dando una catedra de baile porque ellos solo tenían ganas de girar, de girar y desaparecer un momento de la vista de los demás, de girar y ser uno solo con la primavera, uno solo con el universo que los había hecho coincidir.

La música sonaba acompañándolos en aquellos giros mientras la voz suave de Phichit resonaba en sus oídos cantando para ellos palabras sencillas y cálidas que hacían eco desde su corazón hasta la punta de sus dedos:

 _ **Después de un día cansado, bajo la luz de la luna dos personas se vuelven una sola sombra.**_

 _ **Una felicidad vaga que parece alcanzable sigue aquí.**_

 _ **Incluso si mi corazón lleno de cicatrices amenaza con ensombrecer tus sueños, por favor recuerda que una persona que te ama hasta que duela, está a tu lado.**_

 _ **Aunque nuestro destino parezca lejano, incluso si derramas lágrimas de tristeza, recuerda que el dolor será solo un recuerdo y nosotros, dos personas, seremos un refugio el uno para el otro.**_

 _ **Y cuando camine de tu mano, cuando no pueda ver la ruta simplemente recordaré aquel día en el que todo resplandeció al mirarte a ti.**_

 _ **Aún soy torpe y carente pero siempre estaré a tu lado.**_

 _ **Y en la noche oscura, incluso si vagamos perdidos, nosotros, dos personas, seremos un rayo de luz el uno para el otro.**_

 _ **Y en el futuro que los dos viviremos, si en ese entonces descubrimos que nuestros sueños no se encuentran al final del arcoíris, todo el tiempo que viajamos juntos fue incluso más valioso para mí.**_

 _ **Aun soy torpe y carente pero siempre estaré a tu lado.**_

 _ **Y si el viento cruel sopla de nuevo, nosotros, dos personas, superaremos el mal tiempo juntos…**_

Dos personas, ellos eran más que solo dos personas pero había algo reconfortante también en la sencillez de aquel título. Sí, eran dos seres distintos, dos universos destinados a colisionar en un mundo lejano e impensable para encontrar en el otro lo que habían estado buscando, pero también en un nivel mucho más profundo, eran una sola vida, una sola alma, un solo amor.

Y Yuri dejó que los brazos de Victor volvieran a recordarle que seguirían siendo dos personas hasta el final de su tiempo juntos, y Victor dejó que aquellos ojos marrones llenos de dicha le recordaran todo aquello que valía la pena conservar. Y los dos siguieron girando sin decir nada más porque más temprano aquella tarde ya habían puesto su amor en palabras. Aquel momento en el que giraban era todo lo que tenían y aquel baile dibujaba infinitos sobre la hierba y Yuri sonrió al pensar en el futuro que le esperaba al lado de Victor.

Sí, sin duda había hecho historia, seguramente continuaría escribiéndola pero ya no lo haría solo porque un sueño como aquel era imposible cargarlo solo y Victor estaba ahí para ayudarle a hacer reales todo sueño que le faltara por vivir.

-¿Por qué sonríes así?- preguntó Victor sintiendo una terrible urgencia de abandonar la recepción para poder mirar aquella sonrisa en los labios de Yuri hasta el cansancio y besarla después con abandono y con pasión.

-Es solo que quiero quedarme a vivir en este momento…- dijo Yuri riendo de sus palabras-. Solo quiero sentir que podré amarte del modo en el que lo hago ahora todos los días que nos queden por vivir…

-¿Crees que no tendremos más momentos así, mi Yuri?- dijo Victor entendiendo perfectamente eso que Yuri sentía, esa extraña sensación de felicidad que de pronto se torna nostálgica al pensar en que un momento así se terminará y que no volverás a sentir algo igual a eso.

-Sé que tendremos muchos más momentos de felicidad, Vitya- dijo el pelinegro con un suspiro suave-. Pero quisiera poder recordarte así toda mi vida…

-¿Cómo?- preguntó el ruso posando su frente sobre la de Yuri quien sonrió al sentir a su esposo así de cerca.

-Quiero recordarte así, bailando conmigo después de nuestra boda…- dijo Yuri cerrando los ojos para grabar en su memoria aquella imagen que quería llevar consigo para siempre-. Quiero recordarte entre mis brazos, rodeado de flores, quiero recordar la sensación de este amor recorriendo nuestros cuerpos. Supongo que simplemente quiero recordarte así, sintiendo que eres el hombre más feliz del mundo entre mis brazos…

Victor sonrió y besó los labios de su esposo con suavidad sabiendo que lo dicho por Yuri no podía ser respondido con más palabras. Y aunque la música había terminado segundos atrás y sus amigos estaban urgiéndolos a unirse una vez más a la fiesta, Victor decidió que en la primer oportunidad escaparía con Yuri y que quizá lo haría después de que los dos partieran el enorme pastel de bodas que esperaba por ellos o quizá después de que Yuri lanzara el ramo de rosas azules y brotes de cerezo directamente a las manos de Chris o quizá, en ese justo instante porque su noche de bodas prometía que él y Yuri tendrían sin duda muchos otros recuerdos gratos por construir hasta que la madrugada los sorprendiera una vez más rendidos y desnudos en cuerpo y alma en los brazos del que era ahora su nuevo esposo…

* * *

 **NDA:**

 ***La canción de bodas se llama "Two people" a mi me gusta la versión de Cho Kyuhyun. Originalmente es una canción coreana que es hermosa y es muy popular como canción de bodas en Corea del Sur y bueno, desde que Kyuhyun quien es mi cantante favorito de aquellos lares cantó su versión había deseado que Yuri y Victor la bailaran porque digo, el amor es cosa de dos personas ¿no creen? Solo dos personas que se aman más allá de los estereotipos, nacionalidades o sexos...**

 **** Imaginé a estos dos casándose usando los trajes que les diseñaron en la campaña de la tienda de trajes de bodas para hombres "Make a wish".**

 ***** Personitas hermosas que han llegado hasta acá conmigo, estamos ahora en la parte 2/3 del final de esta historia y no sé... No sé que sentir al respecto salvo agradecimiento por acompañarme hasta acá valientemente. Espero publicar el final de esta historia el domingo así que tenemos una cita ese día. Ya les escribiré una carta de amor correspondiente al final de esta historia y bueno, espero que mi boda llena de azúcar, flores y muchos colores haya sido de su agrado. Yo mientras tanto iré a llorar y a pensar en la transitoriedad de la vida y bueno, nos leemos en seis días con el final de esta historia. NO SEAN TÍMIDOS Y LLOREN CONMIGO EN LOS COMENTARIOS¡**

 **Abrazos de oso y besos para todos :3**


	23. You only live once

**Capítulo 22. You only live once**

 _-"¿Y si no nos hubiéramos conocido?"_ \- leía Yuri Katsuki, mientras dos mellizos de largos cabellos oscuros y ojos tan azules como los del hombre ruso que los mantenía entre sus brazos miraban al japonés con atención y adoración-. _"La joven miró al chico delante de ella y con una sonrisa juguetona, le respondió: si no nos hubiéramos conocido, entonces solo existirían tres estaciones, creo que si tú y yo no nos hubiéramos encontrado, jamás habríamos conocido la primavera…"_

La pequeña familia sonrió cuando las palabras de Yuri se perdieron en la habitación azul donde los niños, Yuki y Katherina dormían todas las noches después de que su padre de ojos marrones les leyera una historia llena de amor.

-¡Otra vez!- dijo Katherina con los ojos llenos de ilusión- ¡Léela de nuevo, papá, por favor!

-Tienes que dormir Kath- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa dulce pero firme que le dio a entender a la pequeña niña que su padre no volvería a leerle una vez más-. Mañana es un día importante para ti, necesitas descansar…

-Vamos Yuri, Kath lo hará bien mañana- dijo Victor recibiendo una sonrisa dulce de su hija como recompensa y una mirada enojada de Yuri quien pensaba que Victor siempre lo hacía quedar como el padre malo-. Mi princesa le pateará el trasero a todo el mundo en su primera competencia nacional, incluso lo haría con los ojos cerrados…

-Tu princesa tiene que dormir bien para eso- dijo Yuri con ganas de regañar a Victor pero sintiendo que le estaba costando toda su energía decirle que no a esos tres pares de ojos azules que le estaban dedicando una mirada llena de súplica.

-Yo no tengo que dormir temprano- dijo Yuki con timidez-. El ballet no es tan complicado como el patinaje de Kath ¿Yo sí puedo escuchar la historia, papá?

-Yuki…- dijo Yuri suspirando cansadamente-. No, tú también necesitas dormir ahora ¿No quieres estar despierto para apoyar a Kath mañana? Además, claro que el ballet es complicado, exige mucho esfuerzo como el patinaje de Kath…

-¿Están enojados conmigo porque yo no quiero ser un patinador?- dijo Yuki con la mirada triste y Yuri se dio cuenta de que aquel era un temor bastante real en su pequeño hijo-. Es por eso que no quieres leer la historia ¿Verdad?

-No seas bobo, Yuki- dijo la niña tomando la mano de su hermano, adelantándose como siempre a todo lo que Yuri o Victor pudieran decir-. Me gusta verte bailar ballet…

-Me gusta verte bailar en el hielo, Kath- dijo el niño con la mirada llena de luz, sonriéndole a su hermana con agradecimiento y ese amor infinito que solo los hermanos pueden sentir el uno por el otro, ese amor que Yuri también conocía y recordaba al pensar en Mari.

-Y a mí me gustaría verlos dormir ahora- dijo Yuri sintiendo que sus dos pequeños hijos se entendían mejor el uno al otro de lo que él podría llegar a entenderlos jamás-. De verdad tienen que descansar los dos. La maestra Minako va a regañarte si te duermes durante la lección, Yuki…

-Pero no puedo dormir- dijo el niño sin soltar la mano de su hermana-. No respondiste a mi pregunta, papá…

-Nadie está enojado contigo, Yuki- dijo Victor besando la mejilla del pequeño-. Si algo no te gusta no debes hacerlo solo porque a los demás sí les gusta…

-El tío Chris dice que ustedes dos soñaban con tener un hijo que patinara igual que ustedes y que es una pena que yo no quiera hacerlo…- dijo el pequeño con sus ojos azules llenos de dolor.

-El tío Chris dice muchas cosas tontas- dijo Yuri pensando en el mejor amigo de su esposo y en que los dos tendrían una charla muy seria la próxima vez que lo viera-. No le hagas caso, no lo dice para causarte daño.

-Además, Yuki, quiero que entiendas algo, los dos, tú y Kath deben entender algo muy importante ¿está bien?- dijo Victor con una sonrisa tranquilizadora a la que los mellizos asintieron lentamente-. Papá Yuri y yo hemos cumplido muchos sueños, muchos ¿Ya no recuerdan que papá es el único patinador que logró ser campeón mundial seis años seguidos? Es toda una hazaña, y yo fui su entrenador, lo que quiero decir con eso es que papá y yo hemos hecho historia sobre el hielo porque ese era nuestro sueño pero ustedes pueden soñar otra cosa y está bien, nadie va a enojarse con ustedes por eso…

-¿Puedo soñar con ser el mejor bailarín del mundo?- dijo Yuki con los ojos llenos de emoción-. Noah dice que él quiere ser mi pareja de baile toda la vida…

-Preferiría que el hijo de Chris y tú no fueran tan cercanos pero ¿qué puedo hacer?- dijo Victor con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios-. Si el primo Noah quiere bailar contigo toda la vida, así será. Ahora que si piensa pedirme tu mano en matrimonio tendré que negarme, no sé qué cosas terribles le ha enseñado Chris…

-Oye, Phichit también es padre de Noah, estoy seguro de que él lo ha educado bien- dijo Yuri riendo alegremente de las palabras de su esposo-. Lo que papá quiere decir, Yuki, es que si quieres bailar toda la vida con Noah, o con quien sea, puedes hacerlo si es eso lo que te hace feliz.

-¿Y eso los hará felices a ustedes?- dijo el pequeño sintiéndose más tranquilo.

-Lo que importa hijo, es lo que te haga feliz a ti- dijo Yuri mirando fijamente los ojos del niño-. Si eres feliz practicando ballet por ahora, eso está bien, no importa si mañana quieres renunciar a ello para convertirte en fotógrafo o chef, siempre vamos a apoyarte.

-¿Y si Kath deja de patinar?- dijo Yuki mirando a su hermana con aire preocupado.

-Yo no quiero dejar de patinar- dijo la niña con seguridad-. Quiero patinar siempre, Yulia y yo queremos patinar siempre ¿Verdad que podremos patinar siempre, papá? El tío Otabek dice que Yulia y yo lo llevamos en las venas…

-El tío Otabek morirá de un infarto de la impresión cuando te vea mañana- dijo Victor quien no podía evitar sentirse en modo competitivo al pensar en Yulia aunque la hija de Yuri Plisetsky y Otabek fuera cinco años menor que la suya -. Yulia aprenderá de ti, de eso estoy completamente seguro y cuando las dos empiecen a competir la una contra la otra Yura tendrán que admitir que la familia Katsuki-Nikiforov siempre le pateará el trasero a la suya….

-Vitya…- dijo Yuri poniendo los ojos en blanco-. No hagas eso…

-¿Hacer qué, mi Yuri?- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules con aire inocente.

-No hagas que Kath crea que Yulia será su eterna rival- dijo Yuri pensando seriamente en que tenía que hablar con Yura y con Otabek acerca de la actitud de Victor la próxima vez que los viera-. Pueden aprender la una de la otra, yo aprendí mucho de Yura cuando competimos el uno contra el otro…

-Lo sé, pero jamás pudo derrotarte- dijo Victor sin poder evitarlo-. Ok, ok, no me mires así, te prometo que dejaré de recordarle que tú siempre serás mejor que el resto de los patinadores de la historia, incluso mejor que yo…

-No siempre se trata de ser el mejor, Vitya…- dijo el japonés con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios, pensando en que Victor jamás tendría remedio-. Se trata de dar lo mejor de ti, si haces eso, podrás cumplir cualquier sueño que tengas. No olviden eso, niños, no olviden que el esfuerzo es la única vía para poder hacer realidad cualquier sueño a pesar del miedo que este nos pueda causar…

-Papá…- dijo Yuki empezando a sentirse un poco más tranquilo-. Cuando crezca quiero ser una persona que no tenga miedo, quiero ser como tú y como papá…

-Yo también- dijo Katherina empezando a bostezar-. Quiero patinar como ustedes dos algún día, los dos patinaban sin miedo siempre…

-No siempre…- dijo Yuri con una sonrisa nostálgica que se clavó en el corazón de Victor-. Algunas veces yo sentí mucho miedo, mucho…

-¿Y cómo dejaste de sentirlo?- dijo Yuki realmente interesado.

-Un príncipe del hielo vino a rescatarme- dijo Yuri riendo alegremente mientras Victor lo miraba con absoluta adoración.

-Así no fue la historia, mi Yuri- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules-. Tú eres el príncipe de esta historia, tú ya sabías cómo rescatarte a ti mismo yo simplemente llegué a ti para ayudarte y acompañarte a descubrirlo…

-¿Fue cuando los dos conocieron la primavera?- dijo Katherina quien siempre se ponía feliz al ver a sus padres mirándose como se miraban ahora, con sus ojos brillando de amor y de dicha pura.

-Esa fue una de las primeras primaveras que conocimos, sí… - dijo Yuri con una sonrisa enternecida en los labios al escuchar a su hija refiriéndose a la historia que les acababa de contar.

-¿Y cuál fue la otra?- dijo Yuki quien era curioso por naturaleza.

-Cuando los conocimos a ustedes- dijo Victor besando las frentes de los dos pequeños que se echaron a reír completamente felices-. Ese día papá y yo supimos que nuestra primavera no se terminaría jamás…

Los dos niños sonrieron alegremente mientras Victor seguía haciéndoles cosquillas y Yuri miraba aquella escena con el corazón rebosante de alegría. Habían pasado exactamente nueve años desde el día aquel en el que la mujer que se encargaba de llevar a cabo los trámites de adopción de los mellizos había puesto finalmente a aquellos dos pequeños en sus brazos.

Yuri recordaba aquel día como uno de los más felices de su vida. Después de ganar su sexto campeonato mundial, algo que ni él mismo había soñado con lograr a sus treinta años, Yuri había decidido retirare como patinador competitivo pues aunque la prensa y los expertos en patinaje artístico hablaban de que sin duda alguna la legendaria resistencia de Yuri podría hacer historia al permitirle ganar su séptima corona en la temporada siguiente, el japonés se sentía de verdad cansado y quería retirarse en la cúspide de su carrera.

Así que cuando la sexta medalla de oro estuvo sobre su pecho, Yuri sintió que el mundo y la vida habían sido ya de sobra generosas con él y su talento por lo que, después de hablarlo con su familia y con Victor, el joven Katsuki había decidido retirarse un poco del mundo del patinaje para volver a él como entrenador en algún otro momento.

Y en medio de aquel descanso, Victor y él habían decidido viajar por el mundo por puro placer, algo que sus amigos llamaron la segunda luna de miel de la pareja que al pasar de los años, estaba tan enamorada como lo habían estado desde el primer beso.

Fue después de aquella segunda luna de miel que Victor y Yuri encontraron a los mellizos abandonados en la puerta de su casa de Moscú donde los dos habían ido a visitar a Andrey y a Dasha quienes siempre se quejaban amargamente de que los dos no iban a visitarlos lo suficiente.

Yuki y Katherina estaba ahí, esperando por ellos, a ninguno de los dos les quedó la menor duda de que aquella era otra de las pruebas de que en realidad sí existía el destino porque aquellos dos niños de ojos tan azules como los de Victor y cabellos tan oscuros como los de Yuri, eran un regalo que el universo les había enviado para aumentar la dicha en sus corazones y regalarles por fin esa familia con la que los dos habían soñado pero para la que en realidad no habían tenido tiempo en medio del entrenamiento de Yuri y los nuevos proyectos de Victor quien quería fundar una escuela de patinaje artístico en Hasetsu, algo que en su actualidad ya era una realidad.

Y aunque el proceso de adopción había sido complicado debido a que en Rusia, las leyes de aquel país seguían siendo un tanto injustas para las parejas del mismo sexo, Andrey Nikiforov había movido hilos aquí y allá para lograr que aquellos dos pequeños que le habían robado el corazón desde el primer instante, tuvieran el apellido de sus padres, un apellido que era ya legal después de que Yuri y Victor tuvieran un verdadero matrimonio civil real años después de su boda en primavera en Hasetsu, y aunque los dos agradecían que su matrimonio estuviera ahora amparado por la protección de las leyes, en sus corazones la ceremonia que habían compartido en el jardín con todas las personas a las que amaban, esa había sido su verdadera boda.

Así pues, aunque varios meses y litigios tuvieron que pasar para que Yuri y Victor pudieran llevar a Yuki y a Katherina con ellos a Yutopia, todo aquel esfuerzo había valido la pena porque ahora ellos eran una familia de verdad y aquellos pequeños niños que no compartían su sangre, sí compartían algo más valioso e importante que los convertía en un equipo inseparable: el amor.

A Yuri siempre le había gustado la idea de ser padre y desde el primer momento se dedicó a los niños con verdadero fervor, enseñándoles desde pequeños, que el amor tiene mil formas distintas, que ellos no debían estar asustados de aquel amor. Y Yuri sabía que su hijos entendían aquello pues los dos habían crecido viéndolos a él y a Victor demostrándose aquel amor con pequeños detalles: los besos antes de dormir, las palabras cariñosas, aquella costumbre suya de caminar de la mano o de gritarse un te amo con la mirada. Ese era el ejemplo que los niños habían tenido siempre y si alguien les hubiera preguntado si eran felices, Yuki y Katherina habían dicho que sí y que tenían a los mejores padres del mundo.

Y aunque los mellizos eran sumamente parecidos, desde muy pequeños Victor y Yuri empezaron a notar que los dos tenían personalidades y sueños muy diferentes. La pequeña Katherina era intrépida y desde los tres años había querido sentir la magia de las cuchillas deslizándose sobre el hielo, algo que Yuri y Victor habían descubierto con verdadera felicidad porque era más que evidente que su pequeña hija quería también ser parte de aquella pasión que ardía en el corazón de los dos hombres quienes desde aquella temprana edad, enseñaron a Katherina a no caerse y después, comenzaron a enseñarle a romper las leyes de la física realizando saltos sencillos y piruetas delicadas que daban muestra del enorme talento que la hermosa niña tendría al ser mayor.

Por otro lado, Yuki, quien era más tranquilo y tímido que su hermana había descubierto algo parecido a lo que su hermana tenía con el hielo en el estudio de la maestra Minako donde Yuri solía dar algunas clases también para algunos de los alumnos de la escuela de patinaje artístico "Katsuki-Nikiforov" que era una realidad también y a la cual asistían estudiantes de todas partes del mundo que querían prepararse con dos de las leyendas vivas del patinaje artístico que habían existido en la historia del deporte.

Y mientras Yuri trabajaba con Minami Kenjirou, de quien el joven Katsuki era entrenador aun, Yuki pareció sentirse convocado por la música del piano que sonaba por los altavoces del equipo de sonido del estudio y el pequeño niño comenzó a imitar los movimientos de Minami quien no pudo evitar morirse de ternura ante la visión de Yuki intentando bailar igual que él.

En aquel momento, Yuri había sentido que su corazón se volvía mil veces más grande pues la sonrisa en los labios de su pequeño hijo era muy parecida a la que él había tenido la primera vez que había logrado mantenerse en pie sobre los patines que Yuko le había enseñado a usar. Así que desde aquel día, Yuri había llevado al niño con él a las clases de Minami y Yuki aprendía rápido, tan rápido, que su primer recital de ballet había sido un éxito total para un niño de ocho años.

Era por eso que Yuri sentía que después de que los mellizos llegaran a su vida, cada nuevo día a su lado era una nueva primavera y que quizá, eso sería siempre porque amaba a aquellos dos pequeños con toda la fuerza de su ser. Y es que el tiempo había pasado definitivamente rápido, el mes siguiente Yuki y Katherina cumplirían diez años y el japonés se preguntaba cómo había sido eso posible. Él sabía que sus hijos eran felices sin duda alguna, a pesar de que al principio Victor y él no tenían la más mínima idea de lo que la paternidad significaba de verdad. Pero Yuri sabía que había sido un buen padre para esos dos niños que lo miraban ahora desde la comodidad de sus camas donde Victor había logrado acostarlos por fin después de una batalla de cosquillas que el ruso había perdido de forma vergonzosa.

-Hora de dormir, niños…- dijo Victor limpiando las lágrimas de risa que seguían cayendo por sus mejillas-. Mañana de verdad es un día importante para esta familia así que debemos dormir ya…

-¿Papá y tú también dormirán ya?- dijo Katherina en medio de un bostezo-. El tío Chris dice que ustedes dos no duermen nada desde que se conocieron ¿Qué es lo que hacen para no dormir, papá?

-Sí dormirnos…- dijo Yuri con las mejillas sonrojadas, algo que con el paso del tiempo no se había alterado en lo más mínimo-. Ya les dije que no deben hacerle caso al tío Chris…

-¿Y al tío Phichit?- dijo Yuki con una sonrisa divertida al ver a su siempre sereno padre con las mejillas sonrojadas de aquel modo.

-¿Qué dijo el tío Phichit?- preguntó Victor intuyendo la respuesta.

-Que es una bendición que tú y papá no puedan tener hijos- dijo el pequeño sin entender del todo las palabras que había escuchado del tailandés-. Dijo que papá y tú pasaban todas las noches intentando darnos a Kath y a mí un hermanito…

-¡Wow, el tío Phichit no se guarda nada!- dijo Victor riendo divertido mientras Yuri sentía la urgente necesidad de asesinar a su mejor amigo.

-Pero no queremos un hermanito- dijo Katherina con convicción-. Yuki y yo somos felices así.

-Aunque podríamos comprar un perro…- dijo Yuki con la mirada triste-. Extraño a Maccachin…

-Todos extrañamos a Maccachin…- dijo Yuri, pensando en el fiel perro que los había dejado dos años atrás después de una inusualmente larga vida para un caniche-. Creo que podríamos adoptar a un nuevo amigo, sí…

-Iremos mañana a buscar uno en el refugio para animales ¿sí?- dijo Victor sintiéndose emocionado al pensar en una nueva mascota para la familia-. Celebraremos a Kath de esa forma aunque debemos volver temprano a casa, apuesto a que las abuelas no estarán felices si nos tardamos demasiado…

-¿La abuela Dasha vendrá?- dijo Yuki realmente emocionado- ¿Y el abuelo Andrey?

-Los abuelos llegaron hoy a Japón, tomarán el tren a Hasetsu mañana así que deben dormir ya para recibirlos con un enorme abrazo ¿me oyeron?- dijo Victor sintiéndose feliz de poder ver a sus padres-. Así que cierren los ojos y nos veremos mañana…

-Ok…- dijeron los dos niños al unísono-. Buenas noches papás…

-Buenas noches…- dijo Yuri acercándose para acomodar las almohadas y las frazadas de sus hijos, depositando un beso en la frente de los dos antes de volver al lado de Victor-. Descansen, mañana será un día muy bello para todos, ya lo verán…

Los dos niños asintieron a las palabras de Yuri y cerraron los ojos cayendo rendidos en menos de cinco minutos, algo que les hizo notar a los dos hombres adultos que sus hijos de verdad habían estado cansados y que solo habían permanecido despiertos para poder lograr que Yuri les leyera una vez más.

-Lo hemos hecho bien ¿verdad, mi Yuri?- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules abrazándose al cuerpo firme y cálido de su esposo que aun podía agitar en él la misma pasión que había sentido desde hacía casi dieciséis años.

-Eres un padre excelente, Vitya…- dio Yuri poniendo las manos encima de las de su esposo quien tenía sus brazos enredados en su cintura.

-No más que tú, a veces, ya sabes, yo soy un poco… flexible con ellos- dijo Victor haciendo reír a Yuri por aquella confesión-. Pero tú siempre estás ahí para mostrarles el camino. Tú sí eres un padre excelente, me quiero casar contigo otra vez…

-Casémonos otra vez…- dijo Yuri girándose entre los brazos de su esposo quien seguía luciendo completamente hermoso a pesar de que Victor temía quedarse calvo con más fuerza que antes-. Pero antes de una tercera boda, Victor Nikiforov ¿Quieres hacerme otra promesa?

-Todas las que quieras, mi Yuri- dijo el hombre poniendo su frente sobre la de Yuri.

-Encuéntrame en todas las vidas que tengamos que vivir ¿sí?- dijo el japonés haciendo sonreír al hombre de los ojos azules-. Encuéntrate conmigo mil veces porque amarte una sola vida jamás será suficiente…

-¿Y si es cierto que solo vivimos una vez?- dijo Victor hablando sobre los labios de su esposo quien lo besó de forma dulce y lenta antes de responderle.

-Entonces te encontrarás conmigo en la eternidad y fin del asunto ¿me lo prometes?- dijo Yuri besando a Victor de aquel modo profundo y apasionado que era producto de años y años de práctica y de conocimiento de la boca de Victor que seguía fundiéndose con la suya de aquella forma cadenciosa y sensual que despertaba de forma inevitable al Eros que vivía en su interior.

-Te lo juro…- dijo Victor sintiendo la urgencia de pactar aquella promesa con algo más que palabras-. Ahora mi Yuri ¿Quieres darle la razón a Phichit en eso de que siempre intentamos darle un hermanito a Yuki y Kath?

-Absolutamente…- dijo Yuri riendo divertido mientras Victor lo tomaba de la mano para llevarlo a su habitación-. Por cierto, recuérdame matar a mi mejor amigo cuando lo vea…

Los dos hombres rieron de las palabras del pelinegro y se abandonaron una vez más a aquella pasión que con los años se había vuelto sabia pero no por ello menos ardiente. Y en medio de los beso y caricias, en medio del enorme amor que aún se profesaban, los dos volvieron a sentirse completamente agradecidos por aquel mundo y si la vida era solo una, bueno, no había mejor forma de vivirla y de celebrarla que sintiendo las manos y los labios del otro resbalando por cada pequeño rincón de sus cuerpos…

* * *

-¡Papás!- dijo Katherina con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios- ¡Su canción, su canción está lista! ¡Es hora de su presentación!

Yuri y Victor se miraron el uno al otro con una elocuente mirada que quería decir _"¿En serio vamos a hacer esto?"_ , pero ninguno de los dos tuvo el corazón para negarse al deseo de Katherina quien había estado organizando aquel evento para los dos por más de un año, algo que en la vida de una patinadora competitiva no era nada sencillo.

Aquel invierno Katherina y su hermano habían cumplido veinticinco años y su arrebatadora belleza así como el enorme talento que cada uno de los dos tenía en sus respectivas disciplinas había hecho que la vida de la familia Katsuki-Nikiforov siguiera a la vista de todos, algo a lo que Yuri no había logrado acostumbrarse pero que a su esposo no le causaba ningún problema, las cámaras amaban Victor y Victor amaba las cámaras aunque ciertamente con el paso de los años, aquella extravagante alegría que siempre salía a borbotones del ruso se había matizado hasta convertirlo en un hombre de sonrisa fácil pero de ademanes calmos y elegantes que seguía aún robando suspiros a donde quiera que fuera.

Aquel año, Victor estaba a punto de alcanzar la sexta década de su vida y aunque ciertamente había superado la traumática experiencia de envejecer porque Yuri había envejecido a su lado, aunque según él, Yuri no había envejecido del mismo modo que él porque Victor solía decirle a quien quisiera escucharlo que el paso del tiempo apenas se notaba en Yuri en el color gris de sus cabellos pero por lo demás, el japonés seguía teniendo aquellos mismos ojos cafés y profundos que habían enamorado a Victor desde el primer instante y aunque ciertamente Yuri no había cumplido su promesas de quedarse calvo también, Victor no podía quejarse porque la vida que los dos tenían seguía siendo una buena vida.

Aunque ambos seguían ligados al patinaje artístico por su hija, que a su edad era ya pentacampeona mundial de la rama femenil, era cierto que después del retiro de Yuri ninguno de los dos había tomado parte en ninguno de los shows de patinaje a los que los habían invitado, no después de participar en "Phichit on ice" que a final de cuentas había sido una realidad y era un recuerdo agradable para todos sus amigos y ellos. Sí, Yuri había entrenado a Minami hasta convertirlo en campeón olímpico y había entrenado a más niños ayudándolos a explotar su talento al máximo pero la verdad era que desde el dueto _"Quédate a mi lado",_ ni Yuri ni Victor habían tomado parte de un show con una rutina especialmente diseñada para ellos.

Pero aquel año, Katherina había estado organizando un show para rememorar las viejas glorias de los que seguían siendo las leyendas más grandes del patinaje artístico. Muchas de las compañeras de división de Katherina, así como varios de los competidores masculinos habían decidido tomar parte de aquel homenaje en vida que la chica estaba planeando para sus padres y aunque Victor y Yuri sabían perfectamente por qué ella estaba haciendo aquello, los dos hombres tenían que admitir que no se sentían con la suficiente energía para tomar parte de su propio homenaje en el que su hija había insistido tanto.

-A nadie le gustará ver a dos ancianos sobre el hielo, Kath- había dicho Yuri con una sonrisa dulce en los labios mientras bebía te en el comedor de Yutopia-. No me mires así Vitya, los dos somos ancianos ya…

-Pensé que nunca envejecería en tus ojos- había dicho Victor tratando de no sonar herido por la palabra "anciano"-. Odio admitirlo, princesa, pero tu padre tiene razón, no creo que podamos llevar a cabo una rutina a estas alturas de nuestra vida y menos después de verlos a ti y a tus amigos recordándonos todo eso que ya no podemos hacer…

-¿Qué tiene el mundo con la juventud?- había respondido la chica con energía-. Es algo que siempre se termina ¿Y qué? Yo estoy segura de que nadie quiere verlos intentando hacer un cuádruple Flip, el mundo vio muchos de esos cuando ustedes dos competían yo quiero que la gente mire otra cosa cuando los vuelva a ver sobre el hielo…

-¿Qué cosa, Kath?- dijo Yuri mirando los ojos llenos de determinación de su hija.

-La gente quiere verlos danzándole al amor una vez más- dijo Katherina con una sonrisa dulce-. Eso es lo que quieren ver, quieren ver que ustedes dos no han dejado de amarse durante todos estos años… ¿Sabes cuántos de mis amigos crecieron deseando poder encontrar algo como lo que tú y papá encontraron en el hielo? ¿Sabes cuántas de mis amigas hablan de su amor sin haberlos conocido jamás? Más allá de las medallas, fue su amor el que hizo historia y eso es lo que quiero que todo el mundo vea antes de que los dos…

-¿Antes de que los dos tengamos que irnos?- había dicho Victor entendiendo perfectamente a su hija-. Sé que perder a la abuela Hiroko no fue sencillo, Kath. Pero tú papá y yo no pensamos dejarte aun ¿entiendes? No tienes que decirnos adiós todavía y tampoco tienes que hacer un show para convencerte de que Yuri y yo no queremos morir aun…

La chica se había quedado callada mirando a sus padres quienes habían entendido el verdadero deseo de su corazón sin que ella tuviera que decirles algo al respecto de ese miedo que tenía de seguir diciéndoles adiós a las personas que ella amaba, de perderlas sin poder decirles lo importantes que eran para ella. Sí, había miedo en Katherina porque perder a Hiroko quien era la única de sus abuelos que quedaba en el mundo, había sido un golpe devastador. Ella y Yuki incluso habían tenido que retirarse unos meses de las presentaciones debido a la enorme tristeza que los envolvió a los dos y Yuri y Victor sabían que era ese mismo miedo el catalizador que había llevado a Katherina a organizar aquel evento un tanto descabellado para su gusto.

-Lo sé, entiendo eso…- había dicho la joven mirando a sus padres directamente a los ojos-. Pero quiero que el mundo diga cosas buenas de ustedes mientras están vivos, no quiero leerlas hasta que ustedes ya no puedan verlas, no lo soportaría. Por favor papás, por favor… una última presentación será buena para los dos, es buena para el deporte, para despertar a los fans y atraer nuevos admiradores. Yuki está preparando la coreografía de su presentación, será algo sencillo y lento, el tío Phichit prometió que no habría nada de excesos con la música. Todo mundo vendrá, estaremos todos juntos otra vez, toda la familia y…

-Dinos una sola cosa, Kath…- dijo Yuri con calma-. Si tú papá y yo participamos en esto ¿Tú estarás feliz? ¿Estarás tranquila? Yulia dice que no has sido tú en estos meses, si la tristeza ha vuelto de nuevo, hija, sabes que podemos hablarlo y volverlo a tratar…

-Quizá sea eso, no sé…- dijo la joven quien de algún modo misterioso había descubierto que el mismo miedo que solía atacar a Yuri cuando éste era un niño, se había instalado en ella también en una amarga temporada de su vida-. Pero no es como antes, no me paraliza como antes es solo que… temo volver ahí si no hago algo, temo que la oscuridad me atrape de nuevo y debo mantener la mente ocupada, ya saben cómo funciona esto…

-Entonces estamos dentro…- había dicho Victor con un suspiro cansado-. Si eso ayuda a mi princesa, entonces mi Yuri y yo intentaremos deslizarnos sobre el hielo sin morir en el intento…

Los tres se habían echado a reír después de aquello y Katherina había abrazado a sus padres con fuerza deseando que los dos vivieran por siempre aunque ella sabía muy bien que no sería así.

Y aquel evento se había llevado a cabo de cualquier modo y para sorpresa de Yuri y Victor quienes de verdad habían creído que nadie querría verlos, las entradas para la exhibición que se llevaría a cabo en Hasetsu, dentro de las instalaciones del Ice Castle que con el paso de los años se había convertido en una pista de patinaje para atletas de alto rendimiento, se habían agotado en dos días y Katherina había firmado contratos con varias televisoras internacionales que querían cubrir el evento para que nadie fuera capaz de perdérselo.

Y el día había llegado por fin. Los dos estaban ahora a punto de entrar a la pista de hielo que los llamaba una vez más a dibujar una historia de amor sobre él. Yuri y Victor eran el número final de aquel evento que había reunido a los mejores patinadores del mundo quienes habían presentado algunos de los mejores programas que los dos habían realizado durante su vida competitiva. De hecho, Yuri se había quedado con la boca abierta al ver a Katherina realizando _"Eros"_ pues aquella mujer tan segura de sí misma que exhalaba sensualidad en cada uno de sus movimientos, no se parecía en nada a la pequeña niña dulce que él había educado y amado desde que era un bebé.

-Heredó toda esa sensualidad de ti, mi Yuri- le había dicho Victor sintiendo que su corazón se detenía de puro orgullo al ver patinar a su hija-. Ya sabes, Yuki y yo siempre hemos aprendido eso de ustedes dos…

Yuri había sonreído un tanto avergonzado al escuchar las palabras de su esposo pero había decidido no discutir porque el espectáculo de ver a su hija replicando aquellos movimientos que le recordaban todas las horas entrenamiento que él y Victor habían invertido en aquella rutina era demasiado bello y Yuri se había preguntado si sus padres habían sentido aquella misma emoción al verlo patinar a él, Yuri se preguntó si aquella energía cálida que llenaba su corazón al ver a Katherina patinando o a Yuki bailando, era lo que la gente llamaba orgullo.

Y es que sin duda sus hijos habían crecido para volver todo sueño que tuvieran en realidad. Yuki, quien al igual que su hermana pasaba más tiempo viajando por el mundo con su propia compañía de ballet, esa compañía que él y Noah Giacometti habían creado y que se había labrado un nombre debido al arrobador talento de aquellos chicos, también tenía ahora eso que siempre había deseado: bailar en todo escenario al lado de Noah, bailar con él en la vida y en los escenarios a pesar de que su relación casi había hecho que Victor asesinara a su mejor amigo quien no había cambiado nada a lo largo de los años y al cual todavía le gustaba hacer comentarios que causaban ganas de ahorcarlo.

-¿Están listos?- dijo Yuki quien los había estado observando en silencio mientras Katherina se alejaba de los dos para hacer la presentación correspondiente.

-Nacimos para hacer historia, claro que estamos listos- dijo Victor sonriendo alegremente al joven cuyo cabello negro estaba atado en una cola alta que lo hacía lucir realmente atractivo.

-Solo estaba asegurándome papá…- dijo el chico riendo alegremente-. Recuerden, nada de movimientos exagerados, apéguense al programa, ya sé que los dos eran un dolor de cabeza para sus entrenadores, jamás se apegaban al programa…

-Eso era porque después de nuestra boda Vitya se volvió algo sobreprotector- dijo Yuri recordando todas las veces que había desobedecido a Victor en alguna de sus rutinas-. Seguía preocupándose de la herida que me causó J.J. incluso después de que pasaron dos años del incidente…

-¿Me estás culpando por amarte y querer protegerte?- dijo Victor con una mirada dolida que hizo sonreír a Yuki, era divertido verlos discutiendo a veces, porque incluso aquellas discusiones tontas estaban llenas de amor, del amor con el que esos dos hombres lo habían educado.

-No, solo estoy dejando en claro un hecho irrefutable- dijo Yuri riendo alegremente-. Además, yo sé que siempre me amabas más cuando te desobedecía y terminaba ganando una medalla de oro ¿No es así? Yuki, tu padre siempre tuvo un fetiche con las medallas de oro…

-Eso es tu culpa, mi Yuri- dijo el hombre de los ojos azules con una sonrisa llena de recuerdos felices-. Solo tú puedes lucir completamente sensual usando solamente una medalla de oro…

-Bien padres, demasiada información para su hijo- dijo Yuki uniéndose a la risa de Victor y Yuri-. Concéntrense y háganme sentir orgulloso una vez más ¿vale? Me emociona mucho que bailen una de mis coreografías, por cierto…

-Eres un coreógrafo excepcional, Yuki- dijo Yuri besando la frente de su hijo-. No dejes de mirarnos ¿quieres?

-Nadie será capaz de dejar de mirarlos- dijo el chico sintiendo dentro de él todo el amor del mundo-. Cuando ustedes dos están en el hielo, el mundo entero se desvanece para quienes los ven así que… venga chicos, hagan su magia…

Victor y Yuri asintieron lentamente a las palabras de su hijo quien estaba ahí ahora, apoyándolos a ellos como los dos habían hecho con él en el primer recital de ballet de Yuki, y cuando los pies de los dos tocaron el hielo y el atronador aplauso que el público les dedicaba llenó sus oídos los dos sintieron dentro de sus corazones que hay algunas cosas que la gente jamás olvida y que el amor que se escribe para siempre por medio del arte y del hielo, es una de esas cosas.

Así que por un momento, mientras la música que era una suave melodía que empezaba con los acordes de una guitarra llenó la pista de hielo, los ojos de Yuri y de Victor se quedaron fijos en el rostro del otro mientras sus cuerpos bailaban aquel vals lento que Yuki había coreografiado para los dos.

No, no había saltos ni movimientos extravagantes en su rutina, no había giros de velocidad o pasos que cambiaban a una velocidad imposible; Yuri y Victor sabían muy bien que aunque habían envejecido con dignidad, sus cuerpos estaban cansados, aquello era inevitable, era una de las cosas que la edad traía consigo pues al envejecer las personas empiezan a ser conscientes de que la inmortalidad no es algo propio de la raza humana.

Pero en aquel momento, mientras la canción sonaba, Yuri y Victor no estaban pensando en que poco a poco se iban acercando a aquel instante donde se dirían adiós sino que, en cada palabra de la canción que sonaba por los altavoces, ellos dos descubrían su historia una vez más y aunque en sus ojos brillaba todavía aquel recuerdo de dos hombres jóvenes que se habían encontrado en el universo para conocer el amor de verdad, los dos se dijeron sin palabras que también estaba bien amar aquellos rostros llenos de arrugas, sus cabellos canos, aquellos labios que ya no eran tan suaves y delicados pero que seguían siendo parte importante del otro.

Y entonces los dos se preguntaron por qué la gente cree que el amor solo sucede entre los jóvenes, por qué nadie habla de aquel amor que permanece hasta el ocaso de la vida y que a pesar de no tener la pasión de la juventud, sí tiene aquella calma de saber que hay alguien que caminó a tu lado la vida entera y que jamás te dejó solo. Aquel amor otoñal que los dos compartían ahora no era una explosión de primavera, pero la intensidad de todas las primeras veces que los dos habían compartido no podía compararse si quiera con el hecho de haberse amado toda la vida.

Sí, el amor joven sin duda alguna era una aventura esplendorosa. Ellos dos todavía recordaban con alegría la primera vez que se habían visto, la primera vez que se habían besado o la primera vez que sus cuerpos se habían fundido bajo el amparo de la oscuridad de una habitación. Sí, los dos ya no eran tan atractivos como antes, sus cuerpos ya no eran tan atléticos y fuertes y sin embargo, el amor en sus corazones seguía cantando a coro con la canción que los dos bailaban, perdidos en los ojos del otro sin que las miradas de los demás importaran en realidad.

Y la canción seguía sonando en su interior mientras los ahí presentes tomaban miles de fotos y se maravillaban al ver la forma en la que aquellos dos hombres seguían amándose. Los mellizos Katsuki-Nikiforov miraban a sus padres con el corazón conmovido, sintiendo que de verdad habían sido afortunados al ser amados por ellos, al convertirse en su familia. Todo el mundo sentía una urgente necesidad de llorar al ver aquella escena, la escena de un amor infinito, la escena de un amor que les mostraba a todos que era posible sentir aquello al estar en los brazos correctos y encontrarte de una vez con los ojos que estaban destinados a mirarte tal cual eres, porque solo aquel que te mira tal y como eres en realidad puede ser capaz de decir que te ama, solo aquel ser que es más que tu otra mitad puede decirte cosas como las de la canción al compás de la cual Victor y Yuri seguían creando una realidad aparte para ellos y para quienes tenían el privilegio de mirarlos:

 _ **Nosotros seguimos juntos desde el día en el que lo prometimos, todo en el mundo ha cambiado menos lo que los dos sentimos.**_

 _ **Sigues siendo en mi vida una brisa agradable ¿Aun lo piensas tú también? Cuando los dos caminamos juntos cada paso que damos hace al mundo un lugar más grande.**_

 _ **Aún me gusta abrazarme a tus hombros después de un día largo, te envuelvo en mis brazos y encuentro descanso.**_

 _ **Y es que cuando escucho el sonido de tu respiración todo a mí alrededor es bueno, es como si volviera a casa después de un día cansado y tus caricias me hacen existir.**_

 _ **No lo dudes, sigues siendo lo único que miraré por siempre.**_

 _ **En esta gran escena donde estás en mi vida no me importa si el clima es malo o bueno. No importa si enfrentamos tormentas mientras esté a tu lado diciendo que te amo, diciendo que te he extrañado, diciendo que eres lo más importante para mí.**_

Yuri y Victor terminaron su presentación con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y sintiéndose completamente lleno de amor, Victor no pudo hacer otra cosa más que besar los labios de Yuri, cosa que causó que miles de flashes se estrellaran una vez más sobre las pieles de los dos y el público les agradeció aquello con un aplauso enorme así como con una lluvia enorme de rosas azules que en poco tiempo llenó la pista sobre la cual los dos habían escrito tan solo unas líneas más de su enorme historia de amor.

Los dos se quedaron abrazados sobre el hielo un largo rato más, sintiéndose rodeados por aquella música blanca y el eco de la canción que seguía escondida dentro de sus corazones. Estaban felices, claro que estaban felices, pero en lo más profundo de su ser los dos sabían que aquella había sido la última presentación que los dos tendrían sobre el hielo en aquella vida y aquello, lejos de entristecerlos, los hizo sonreír como quien por fin acepta que no será primavera por siempre pero que eso no importa porque el invierno también es necesario, porque del invierno nacen nuevos brotes que harán de la tierra un lugar mejor la próxima temporada.

Además, las cosas de verdad importantes no se desvanecían de un momento a otro, algunas cosas no cambiaban jamás como la luz de las estrellas o el paseo del viento entre los árboles y ellos dos sabían, mientras caminaban de vuelta a los brazos de sus hijos quienes los esperaban con un enorme ramo de rosas y enormes sonrisas en sus labios, que la memoria del paso de su amor sobre la tierra era una de esas cosas que no se desvanecería mientras hubiera alguien que pudiera recordarlos…

* * *

Yuri estaba seguro de que Victor llegaría por él aquella mañana, estaba tan seguro de ello, que por eso mismo se levantó con una sonrisa brillante en los labios y decidió que aquella ocasión merecía el esfuerzo de preparar uno de los famosos tazones de Katsudon que su madre le había enseñado a preparar años atrás. No, aun no lograba acercarse al sabor de Hiroko y tal vez nunca lo haría, pero aquello no importaba aquella mañana. Quería que todo fuera una fiesta, él siempre había pensado en aquel día como en una fiesta.

Porque Victor se encontraría con él una vez más. Victor estaría en sus brazos otra vez después de aquel largo viaje que el ruso había tenido que hacer y Yuri quería recibirlo como éste lo merecía, con la mejor de sus sonrisas y con el más delicioso plato de Katsudon que con el paso de los años se había convertido también en el plato favorito del ruso.

Así que mientras él ponía a cocer el arroz y buscaba en la alacena lo necesario para preparar el cerdo frito empanizado, Yuri miró su reloj sabiendo que tendría bastante tiempo para preparar la comida y para tener un día de campo con Victor en el jardín. La primavera había vuelto a Hasetsu una vez más y los árboles de cerezo lucían una vez más aquel esplendor que siempre le traía a Yuri el recuerdo de los bailes que él y Victor habían compartido debajo de aquellas flores que si bien, no eran las mismas que los habían visto casarse, venían del mismo lugar del que había venido su amor: del infinito.

Yuri sonrió una vez más y pensó que a Yuki y a Katherina les habrá gustado verlo sonreír así. Sus hijos no estaban en casa ahora porque los dos habían ido a Tokio donde la Federación Japonesa de Patinaje Artística llevaría a cabo una ceremonia de homenaje para Katherina Katsuki-Nikiforov que había logrado ser la única patinadora representante de Japón que era tricampeona olímpica. Y aunque a Yuri le habría encantado ir, él sabía que aquel día no podía estar fuera de casa. Porque Victor regresaría al fin, porque casi le parecía estar escuchando su risa en el jardín, porque casi le parecía estar mirando una vez más sus ojos azules, porque casi podía escucharlo decirle una vez más _"mi Yuri"._

Los ojos del hombre japonés se llenaron de ilusión con ese pensamiento y dejó que la emoción lo envolviera una vez más. Estaba listo para lanzarse en los brazos de Victor una vez más, estaba listo para decirle que lo amaba y que no había dejado de amarlo un solo día otra vez.

Poco a poco, el olor de la comida preparándose inundó el lugar y Yuri sintió que el cansancio de su cuerpo y que la tristeza de su corazón se esfumaban para siempre. Aquella tristeza pesada que se había instalado en él desde que Victor iniciara su viaje, se diluyó de golpe cuando el primer trozo de cerdo empanizado entró en contacto con el aceite. Sí, él sabía que Katherina lo regañaría más tarde por cocinar algo que el doctor le habría prohibido comer, esa chica era igual de protectora que Victor, pero en realidad no le importaba correr aquel riesgo.

Victor llegaría de un momento a otro, Victor ya casi estaba ahí y seguramente a él tampoco le importaría desobedecer las órdenes de su doctor.

Así pues, cuando la comida estuvo lista, Yuri decidió servir dos enormes tazones de Katsudon bellamente decorados, antes de ir a la alacena a buscar uno de los manteles que solían usarse en las fiestas familiares, esas fiestas que eran cada vez más escasas debido a todas las despedidas que habían tenido que darse en los últimos años pero Yuri no dejó que aquel pensamiento nostálgico borrara la sonrisa de sus labios porque aquel día no había lugar para la tristeza dentro de él.

Fue por ello que sin dejar de sonreír, Yuri salió al jardín y dejó que sus pulmones inhalaran una enorme bocanada de aquel aroma a nueva vida que solían tener todas las mañanas en aquella estación. Y es que la mañana era de verdad hermosa y el viento dulce de la primavera mecía las copas de los cerezos haciendo que la característica lluvia rosada cayera sobre el cabello gris de Yuri quien simplemente no podía dejar de sonreír. Aquel día se parecía mucho al día de su boda y una lluvia de recuerdos felices pasó frente a sus ojos al tiempo que él acomodaba el mantel sobre la hierba y dejaba que los rayos de sol que se filtraban entre las hojas acariciaran su piel que con el paso de los años se había vuelto fina y reseca como un papiro.

Pero aquello no importaba, él sabía que a Victor aquello no iba a importarle porque Victor lo amaba, Yuri estaba seguro de que a pesar de que habían estado separados por muchos días, Victor seguía amándolo del mismo modo en el que lo había amado siempre. Por eso estaba a punto de llegar por él. Por eso estaban a punto de encontrarse una vez más y esta vez, Yuri estaba seguro, ninguno de los dos tendría que hacer un viaje sin poder acompañar al otro.

Yuri suspiró con anhelo y regresó a la cocina con pasos lentos para recoger los dos tazones de Katsudon. Él sabía que Victor llegaría al jardín así que decidió esperarlo ahí. No había prisa. No importaban las horas. Él solo sabía que Victor estaba cerca de él una vez más y que pronto volvería a respirar su perfume, Yuri sabía que muy pronto podría volver a tomar su mano y podría reflejarse en sus ojos y le diría mil y un veces todo lo que lo había extrañado. Cuando hubo tomado los tazones de la cocina, Yuri salió una vez más al jardín llevando sus fieles lentes azules consigo porque últimamente sus ojos lo traicionaban y no quería que aquello ocurriera al ver a Victor, porque de verdad deseaba poder perderse en el azul de sus ojos una vez más.

Con una sonrisa dulce en los labios, Yuri se sentó sobre el mantel y dejó que los dos tazones de Katsudon descansaran delante de él mientras su espalada se apoyaba en el tronco del árbol de cerezo que era el mismo debajo del cual él y Victor se habían casado muchos años atrás. Yuri dejó que sus ojos se posaran en las flores y en aquel anillo de la rosa azul que el hombre no se había quitado desde el día de su boda, ese anillo que hacía que todo el mundo supiera que él era el esposo y el amor de toda una vida de Victor Nikiforov.

 _Toda una vida…_

De verdad era fácil decir esas palabras cuando uno miraba hacia atrás, pero su historia, la historia que Victor y él habían creado, también había tenidos sus momentos difíciles, sus altas y sus bajas, pero nada de ello había podido alterar el amor que los dos sentían y al final del día, aquello era lo que importaba de verdad. Porque la verdadera bendición de haber nacido en el mismo mundo que Victor Nikiforov era haber podido encontrarlo, era haber podido bailar a su lado, era haber podido llamarse su amor.

Yuri sonrió una vez más y con los ojos en las flores de cerezo empezó a recordar todos los momentos felices vividos al lado del ruso, todos esos momentos que Yuri revivía dentro de su mente como si cada uno de ellos fuera una rama que le estaba ayudando a encender una hoguera. Una hoguera para decirle a Victor que estaba listo, una llama que le ayudara a llamarlo y a decirle que ya era tiempo de viajar con él una vez más. La gente dice que no hay llama más fuerte que la de los recuerdos felices y Yuri esperaba que la suya fuera lo suficientemente brillante para que Victor la viera por fin.

Uno a uno, las imágenes de los besos, de las coreografías, de las palabras dichas a media luz, de los conciertos de amor que los dos se entregaban cada noche, fueron cayendo en la fogata que Yuri creaba dentro de su corazón. Y Victor estaba cerca, estaba demasiado cerca ahora. Porque el hombre ahora podía escuchar aquella canción de amor, la canción con la que los dos se habían despedido del hielo, esa canción que Phichit había compuesto para los dos y que se había convertido en uno de sus bailes favoritos.

Y la canción sonaba en medio de las hojas, el viento primaveral la cantaba, aquella canción estaba también en los latidos agitados de su corazón que podían sentir ya la presencia de Victor en el jardín. Y entonces la voz de Yuri se unió a la serenata porque quizá de ese modo Victor llegaría antes, así que su voz se dejó escuchar por todo el lugar y las flores cantaron con él porque si la primavera entiende de algo, es de canciones de amor:

 _ **En medio de la oscuridad más grande tú fuiste mi luz. Tú eres mi apoyo en esta tormenta. Todos los caminos del mundo, caminémoslos juntos, cada paso a tu lado.**_

 _ **Porque en este mundo somos un nosotros.**_

 _ **Porque conozco la felicidad gracias a que eres el principio y el final de mis días y soñaré siempre contigo.**_

 _ **Justo ahora tú estás respirando junto a mí y mi respiración se funde con la tuya.**_

 _ **Somos uno mismo…**_

La voz de Yuri se perdió una vez más en la soledad del jardín y aunque Victor no estaba ahí aun, Yuri podía sentirlo. El Katsudon se había enfriado desde hacía tiempo pero aquello no importaba, Yuri estaba seguro de que Victor iba a gustarle de cualquier modo, así que simplemente sonrió sin perder la esperanza, sintiendo que un cansancio suave iba apoderándose de él. Quizá podría dormir un poco. Quizá Victor lo despertaría cuando llegara por fin. Sí, claro, eso pasaría. Victor lo despertaría al verlo y entonces los dos comerían Katsudon como en las tardes en las que solían celebrar un día de entrenamiento especialmente bueno, y los dos reirían de nuevo y Victor lo besaría y su corazón dejaría de doler por fin.

Así que Yuri cerró los ojos después de quitarse sus lentes y dejó que el viento de la primavera lo arrullara como la voz de su madre lo había arrullado siendo niño. Y el hombre durmió por fin, durmió sabiendo que cuando despertara Victor estaría con él, durmió sintiendo que todo el cansancio y el dolor de una vida entera abandonaban su cuerpo y aquel sueño reparador pronto se convirtió en un túnel de luz que parecía estarlo llevando a otro lugar, a un lugar al que siempre había pertenecido, un lugar que en realidad no recordaba pero que a medida que soñaba se iba pareciendo más y más al jardín de su casa, el mismo jardín donde se había quedado dormido.

Los ojos de Yuri se abrieron de golpe cuando la luz del sueño se apagó y una oscuridad fría lo rodeó y cuando sus pupilas se enfocaron una vez más en la realidad, aquella sonrisa en forma de corazón que él había extrañado tanto estaba frente a él una vez más y aquellos ojos azules estaban mirándolo otra vez.

-Perdóname por tardar tanto….- dijo Victor y Yuri se dio cuenta de que su amado era una vez más aquel hombre hermoso y joven que se había enamorado de él, Victor era el mismo príncipe del hielo que había llegado a su vida cuando él menos lo había esperado.

-¿Tenías muchas cosas que hacer?- dijo Yuri antes de abrazarlo con abandono y dejar que los brazos de Victor se aferraran una vez más a él.

-No, era mi Yuri el que tenía que hacer muchas cosas por hacer aún- dijo Victor acariciando la espalda de su amado-. No podías viajar conmigo hasta que las hicieras todas….

-¿Qué cosas?- dijo Yuri separándose de Victor simplemente para que él pudiera poner sus lentes en su lugar, cosa que hizo que Yuri se diera cuenta de que su imagen en las pupilas de Victor era la misma imagen del muchacho de veintitrés años que Victor había conocido en Hasetsu mientras éste había bailado en un tubo para él.

-Traer amor y vida a todas las personas que son importantes para ti- dijo Victor y después depositó un beso suave en los labios del chico frente a él-. Pero ya estás aquí, ya no tengo que dejarte ir…

-¿No se van a enojar conmigo por haberte seguido?- dijo Yuri pensando en sus hijos y en los amigos que todavía se preocupaban por él.

-No, ellos entienden…- dijo Victor tomando la mano de Yuri entre la suya-. Te extrañé como un loco, mi Yuri…

-Yo también…- dijo el japonés sintiendo que aquello se había terminado por fin-. Te extrañé mucho Victor, pensé que me volvería loco al no tenerte conmigo pero estás aquí, viniste por mí.

-Jamás me fui de ti, mi Yuri- dijo el ruso sonriendo con amor-. Siempre estuve contigo aunque no podías verme ¿me crees?

-Claro que te creo, Vitya- dijo Yuri con calma-. Sé que siempre estuviste ahí…

-Ya no tendremos que separarnos ¿entiendes?- dijo Victor con firmeza- ¿Recuerdas que un día me pediste que te prometiera que nos encontraríamos en la eternidad?

-Sí…- dijo Yuri con una enorme sonrisa.

-Aquí estamos…- dijo Victor con una mirada llena de amor-. Nadie tiene que decir adiós en la eternidad, mi Yuri…

Yuri sonrió y dejó que los labios de Victor impactaran sobre los suyos una vez más, dejó que los labios de Victor le hicieran sentir que todo aquello era verdad, que aquel beso era real una vez más, que de verdad después de aquello ninguno de los dos tendría que decir adiós una vez más.

-Te amo, mi Yuri- dijo Victor cuando sus labios se separaron de los de su amado-. Siempre te he amado…

-Te amo, Vitya- dijo el pelinegro acariciando las mejillas de su amado-. Jamás dejaré de amarte.

-Preparaste Katsudon- dijo Victor sonriendo como si la vida al lado de Yuri empezara otra vez y quizá, de algún modo aquel era un nuevo comienzo, un comienzo que no debía temer un final nunca más- ¡Wow, sorprendente!

Victor tomó uno de los tazones de comida que descansaban sobre el mantel y Yuri se preguntó si terminaría despertándose en cualquier momento pero algo le decía que no. Algo muy dentro de él le decía que había tomado el mismo viaje que Victor hiciera cinco años atrás, algo muy dentro de él sabía que aquel jardín no era Yutopia y que al volver, sus hijos lo encontrarían dormido en un sueño profundo del que ya no podría despertar en medio del jardín y que quizá Yuki y Katherina se sentirían tristes por eso. No, él no había querido lastimarlos, pero la vida era así, la vida era un viaje y Yuri solo había decidido tomar otro camino, otro destino, aquel sendero que lo llevara a Victor y Victor estaba ahí con él otra vez.

Así que decidió dejar de preguntarse si aquello era real o no, si aquello era la vida o la muerte, o era algo más importante que esas dos cosas juntas. No lo sabía, no le hacía falta saberlo. Porque lo único que en verdad importaba era que él y Victor estaban ahí, que las puntas de los dedos de Victor estaban sobre su piel una vez más mientras el ruso lo miraba y lo hacía sentir otra vez como el ser más amado del universo.

Y mientras Victor comenzaba a comer, Yuri sonrió y comenzó a contarle a Victor de todas las cosas que se había perdido y Victor reía y al escuchar el sonido de aquella risa, Yuri supo que en realidad no importaba demasiado si aquello era la eternidad. Él solo sabía que estaba en el lugar correcto. Él solo sabía que aquel encuentro era para él y Victor el inicio de algo nuevo en algún otro lugar al que tarde o temprano todos los seres mortales del universo irían.

Así que los ojos marrones de Yuri se quedaron prendados de Victor y sus ojos azules y Yuri Katsuki decidió que había tenido una vida fabulosa y que estaba bien que aquella vida hubiera llegado a su final. Y es que algunos dicen que solo vives una vez pero las almas de Victor y Yuri, esas almas que habían amado tanto, estaban destinadas a vivir por siempre…

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **NDA:**

 **1\. El fragmento del libro que lee Yuri es en realidad un pasaje de "The inexplicable logic of my life" de Benajmín Alire, es un libro precioso, si tienen oportunidad de leerlo, léanlo, es totalmente perfecto.**

 **2\. La canción de la presentación final de Yuri y Victor es "And we" de Cho Kyuhyun, sobra decirles que la considero una de las mejores canciones de la creación, si no me creen, escúchenla, es preciosa, la traducción al español es mía.**

 **3\. QUERIDOS TODOS: Estoy llorando como bebé porque al fin he escrito la palabra "fin" en esta historia y aún no me lo creo. De verdad espero que haya sido de su agrado y para cerrar con broche de oro esta historia me gustaría pedirles dos cosas con mucha humildad:**

 **a) Por favor, lean la carta de amor que les he escrito y que está disponible en mi página de Facebook (Jess Kyu Criss) y en mi perfil de Twitter (kyujessi). Ahí les agradezco de una mejor forma que acá, de verdad, ojalá puedan leerla y**

 **b) Ustedes saben que los que escribimos en este sitio no tenemos más pago que el saber que alguien nos lee así que, con mi corazón rosa en la mano, les pido que por favor me regalen un último comentario diciéndome al menos una cosa bonita que les haya dejado esta historia, eso sería muy bello de leer. Así que hermosas personas que llegaron conmigo hasta acá, espero que su corazón sea generoso conmigo en este aspecto y espero poder leer a muchos de ustedes para poder agradecerles personalmente por el tiempo y el amor que le dieron a esta historia.**

 **En fin, no me despido porque tengo otras historias en marcha a las que les pueden regalar un vistazo alguna vez y otras tantas por venir. Así que solo diré, espero volver a leerlos y en serio, gracias, mil gracias por leerme hasta el final :)**


End file.
